


For the Life Unchallenged

by ColeTReed



Series: HomeHunters [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: For the Life Unlived, Gen, HomeHunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-28 06:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 28
Words: 242,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeTReed/pseuds/ColeTReed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HomeHunters has been operational for five years.  Growing up in their new homes, the now preteen kids are doing great, and the organization is becoming well known from big names.  But when the HomeHunters are faced with new challenges that brings back harsh memories, will they be able to bury the past behind them?  Or will the shadows of the truth rise up and overwhelm them?  And what of the the new HomeHunter kids?  Will they succeed as the pilot kids did, or will the organization know their first failure?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A is for Ambition

It was a quiet morning in the HomeHunter abode.

"Wake up Michael! For the love of god, you’ve had all of Christmas break to sleep! WAKE UP!" Geoff screamed, banging on Michael’s door loudly.

Well, it HAD been a quiet morning.

Not much had changed for Geoff in the five years since he’d started the HomeHunters. He still had the same scraggly beard, messy hair, and generally sloppy attire.  Just a few more stress wrinkles, and maybe a little more of a pudgy belly than he’d once had.

Knocking again loudly, he lets out an exasperated sigh. “MICHAEL. NOW. I’m not-“

Opening the door up, a messy tangle of curly red hair greeted him with an angry face. “Dammit I’m up! I’m up! Stop yelling! For fuck’s sake, it’s like 6 AM, I had like thirty more minutes to sleep! I’m not like fucking Gavin getting up at the crack of fucking dawn doing god knows fucking what outside with that piece of shit piano! I’m getting in the shower, so quit fucking banging on the goddamn door! Come on Edgar! NOW!” he yelled, pushing past Geoff and heading towards the kitchen. Behind him was a fully grown German Shepard, yawning loudly as he trotted behind Michael politely enough.

Geoff chuckled, laughing at his son’s horrendous morning attitude that would melt within about ten minutes or when he got a bite to eat. He laughed even harder at the colorful language he’d picked up from Ryan, Miles and himself, but didn’t chide him. Like the rest of his boys, out of respect, he never swore outside of the house or in public, so Geoff let him say whatever he wanted.

For Michael, growing up the last five years had left him with an average height for his age, but with a much more muscular build than the rest of his brothers, amplified by his constant efforts in the pee wee boxing classes. His hair had gotten long and unruly, but refused to cut it outside of his coach’s demands. Which wasn’t very often.

Rolling his eyes, Geoff makes his way down the end of the hallway, beginning to knock on Ryan’s door. “RYAN! Wake up! Get ready a little earlier today, I need you to drop the kids off for me! I’ve got a meeting with the HomeHunter council, and need your help today!” he yelled loudly. He waited for a few moments, and the door swung itself open, revealing the oldest of his boys.

He yawned loudly, covering his mouth in a polite manner. “Sure thing Dad. What time do they need to be at school? Seven thirty ok?” Ryan asked.  
Geoff nodded. “That’d be great, thanks! You can take the van to school today so you’re not cramped in Miles’s car, I’ll hitch a ride with Joel. Don’t forget Michael has boxing after school, and Gavin has music at Cameron’s. If you could drop them off, that’d be fantastic.” he explained, patting his son on the shoulder.

With an active lifestyle managing five younger brothers and being a very outside oriented family, Ryan had grown up to a strong build with broad shoulders, quickly out-muscling and growing taller than both of his fathers. He’d grown his hair out to the point where he often wrapped the back in a ponytail and let the bangs cover his forehead. Ryan usually let a thin layer of fuzz cover his face in a beard, but never let it grow out too much.

He walked off, letting his son return to his room to get dressed. His two lazy bones sons were up and getting dressed, so he made his way into the living room.

"DAMMIT!" Ray screeched, flinging himself onto the floor angrily.

The living room of the HomeHunters had been re-arranged and re-furnished to accommodate their growing kids. Couches had been replaced with a huge sectional that took up nearly the entire room, surrounding a big screen Television kindly donated by Burnie. The latest copy of Halo 4 was loaded on the screen, a killscreen popped up.

Miles groaned, sitting closest to the television set, flipping a switch on a small machine to his side. “We’ll start over after school, go get ready. You’ve almost got it!” he said in a supportive tone.

Geoff smiled, shaking his head at the two who’d been up since five that morning.

Unlike Michael, Ray was the scrawniest of his boys, almost underweight. He had little to no muscle tone, and was pale as a sheet. His hobby kept him out of the direct sunlight, and it showed. Under a thick woolen beanie, an unruly mess of his curled black hair peeked out of the hat. At eleven, Ray was taller than most boys his age, towering over his classmates.  And around his neck was the cross necklace he’d received as a child, though no longer hang limply around his neck as he grew.

Much like Ray, Miles had grown into a scrawny build, and matched his pale completion. He was a little shorter for his age, but only a few inches shorter than Ryan. Contrasting the rest of his family, Miles had shortcut hair, though had beard that rivaled Geoff’s in thickness.

"Didn’t get the achievement? That sucks dick. You guys were working on that for two hours!" Geoff exclaimed, pausing for just a moment to watch them.

Miles nodded. “Yeah… He’ll get it though. I know Ray. He won’t rest till he does!” he exclaims proudly.

Stretching out, Ray made a loud yawn. “X-Ray ALWAYS gets the achievement for the Achievement Hunters!  ALWAYS. But only AFTER school, after homework, before my bedtime, and if I’m not failing math.” he announced, a large helping of sarcasm thrown in at the end.

Geoff chuckled. “Good boy. Now get your butt in gear. If you want a shower, you better get in after Michael finishes. Ryan’s taking ya’ll to school early, so there’s not much time.” he said plainly, looking around the area. “Where’s Gavin?” Geoff asked, turning to Miles.

He rubbed his hair, attempting to wake himself up. “Give you three guesses, and two don’t count.” Miles said, pointing out back.

Knowing exactly where Gavin was, Geoff made his way out the back door, stepping outside into the chilled air. January had been particularly cold that season, and he regretted not flinging on a jacket. “GAVIN!?” he yelled, straining his head upwards. Atop the biggest tree in their backyard , sitting on several planks of wood, Gavin sat, with his portable keyboard playing gently.

"I’m here Dad." he says quietly, not taking his eyes off sheet music to his side. He was already dressed, showered, and with his backpack to his side.

Gavin managed to grow up into a healthy child, but was a little thin and short for his age. Running around all the time with Dan and Michael, he had a strong figure and healthy glow, but lacked muscle. His hair had aged into a darker golden brown, grown longer, and went down to his neck.

Geoff rubbed his eyes. “Gavin… What are you doing up there? Don’t you usually go running with Dan this early in the mornings? What gives?” he asked curiously.

His son shrugged. “Didn’t feel like it.” Gavin muttered, playing several keys together in a lovely sounding harmony.

"Don’t give me that bullshit. This whole week you’ve been a zombie when we talk about school. Hell, this whole school year you’ve been acting weird. What’s up?" he shouted up into the tree.

Gavin shook his head. “I’m fine dad. Really.” he replied halfheartedly, in a totally unconvincing manner.

"Dad, Gavin’s getting bullied at school." Michael shouted from the backdoor, in his typical sports hoodie and jeans, drying his hair with a towel.

His son flinched at the words. “Michael! You promised!” Gavin exclaimed, moaning loudly.

Geoff shoots back around to Michael. “What?! Who!?” he asked angrily.

Finished with the towel, Michael flung it over his shoulder. “Brandon. Last period in choir class. Chris too, though he’s not as mean. Dan and I aren’t in that class with Gavin, so Brandon gives him a lot of shit. We get him out of there as soon as we can, but… It still happens.” he explained, shaking his head.

He turned right back around to Gavin. “Gavin. Why didn’t you tell me!? I could have talked to their father, or gone to Carter or the teacher! They would have-“

"Don’t! It’ll just make things worse! I can deal with it, honest! It’s just for an hour… He doesn’t mean it! He’s just…" Gavin said, rubbing his head painfully mid-sentence. "Dammit…" he muttered quietly, pressing his temple even harder.

Geoff sighed. “Gavin… Another migraine? You ok?” he asked worryingly.

His son shakes his head. “No… I need my medicine… Please. It hurts.” Gavin said, grabbing his keyboard and bag, making his way down the ladder swiftly.

"I got it." Michael said, making his way back into the house.

As his son walked past him, Geoff grabbed his shoulder. “Gavin. Listen to me. Right now. You deserve to go to school and have as much fun as anyone else. There is no reason you should feel scared to go. I want you to PROMISE me if things don’t get better soon, you’ll tell me. Because I WILL make something happen.” he said sternly.

Gavin nodded. “Ok.” he quietly replied, still rubbing his forehead as he walked back inside, a small twitch in his arm as he walked.

__________________________________

The second HH had, for the most part, remained the same as it always had. With fewer people, the furniture didn’t require replacing, and with Joel’s constant cleaning and repairs, neither did most of the house. Though with time, it became more homey, with small additions here and there that made it their own. Art supplies neatly laid to the side of the couch in a bag, where Courtney enjoyed sitting and drawing. Various balls, sports gear, and sneakers laying by the back door, for Dan’s daily afternoon access. Linsday’s presence was less obvious, with the exception of a bright orange tabby cat snoozing quietly on the couch.

A quiet morning left the two girls of the house yawning as they ate their breakfast. Kara had left earlier that morning for the HomeHunter office, leaving Lindsay and Courtney with food and in the care of Joel.

Lindsay yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. “Is dad and Dan not back yet?” she asked, stuffing a pancake in her mouth, looking towards the front door.

Since joining the HomeHunters, Lindsay managed an average life with her new family. She kept her hair long, straightened and well styled. With an average frame, but taller height, she was taller than many of her friends.

Courtney, very similarly, grew up into a typical frame, but had cut her hair into a cute short-cut, with just a hint of teal blue on the tips of her bangs, generally gelled into place.  

She shrugged.  ”I guess not.  But Dan’s usually done by now!” Courtney replied in a concerned tone.

"Come on Dad! It’s not that bad!" Dan exclaimed, opening the door, with his short bangs clung to his forehead. As he’d aged with an incredibly active lifestyle, Dan had grown into a tall, broad build, easily being the strongest of the two homes.

Walking in, Joel was huffing and puffing, gasping for air. “You know… How I… Said… You couldn’t run by yourself… In the mornings?…. Well… From now on… You have to… Take Kara… Or anyone else….” he explained, falling onto the floor dramatically. His hair was drenched in sweat, and the man was groaning loudly.

Despite his “god-like immortal figure of masculinity”, as he called it, Joel’s signs of aging began showing as he reached his later forties. His hair was peppered with bits of grey on the sides and front bangs, and his face was a little more tired than it had been when he first began being a HomeHunter parent. He maintained his thin build, and still amazingly looked as he had in his youth.

Courtney and Lindsay laughed at their father’s state, Dan merely shaking the man’s peril off. He grabbed a bowl from the kitchen, filled it with cereal, and joined the girls at the kitchen table. Serving himself a plate of pancakes like his sisters, alongside a big heaping of toast, Dan was eating what could only be described as a mountain of food. 

"Row?" let out a cat’s voice, rubbing playfully against Joel’s head. The orange tabby then sat on Joel’s head in a ball, purring loudly as the man was still attempting to catch his breath..

The father grumbled, staring at the cat incredulously. “Please kindly remove your butt from my face Joe…” he mumbled.

Lindsay rolled her eyes. “Come on Joe! I’ll get you breakfast!” she said, hopping from the kitchen, and making her way towards the kitchen.

Raising his hand up, while still on the floor, Joel grunted. “Water sweetheart. Water and Advil. Water, Advil, and an Ice pack.” he explained.

"Ok Jay!" Lindsay said, failing to pick up the cat as she walked past her father.  
__________________________________

Across the street a few houses down from the HomeHunters, a tiny one story home with a white picketed fence stood with a cleanly cut yard. On the inside, three bedrooms, a living area, and an incredibly tiny bathroom were sparsely furnished with cheap furniture, much like the original HH had been setup.   
It was in the hallway to the right of the living area that Caleb Denecour was groaning painfully, hair still wet from a shower, and body covered in a thick bath towel.

"WAKE UP. Come on guys, don’t do this today! I’ve got a big meeting with the HomeHunters today, and I’ve got a LOT of work to get done at the main office! You’ve got to get ready and go to school! Christmas break is over, you know that!" Caleb yelled loudly, banging on a locked door.

Five years had turned a lean teenager into a well built adult. He shot up during the latter years of high school, and grew out his hair into a straightened, long hairstyle. Otherwise,he’s mostly the same Caleb as he’d always been. 

Mumbling groans made themselves apparent on the other side. Grunting his frustration, Caleb rubs his face.

"Trouble?" Jordan chuckled, making the way from his room.

He turned to face his housemate, Jordan. After graduating from high school and the HomeHunters program, the two of them had both agreed to become HomeHunter parents, taking in two boys a year or so later when the funding and house had been prepared. The only difference being that Jordan was going to college while the kids were at school, but Caleb worked with the Homehunters as their office manager, and took care of all the paperwork for the boys.

Much like Caleb, Jordan had also shot up, growing into a fine looking man. He sported a full beard and mustache, dressed as nicely as ever, but had become far more laid back from his years of partying. Though he still maintained his general whacky sense of humor and obsession with drawings.

Nodding at the earlier question, he groaned. “Yes. Of course they’re not waking up… I swear to god, I have never had trouble with kids this much before.” Caleb mumbled quietly.

Wordlessly, Jordan pushed Caleb out of the way of the door, knocking far more politely. “Boys, it’s Jordan. If you wake up, and get ready really fast, I’ll take you to McDonalds for breakfast, and I’ll drive you to school myself on my way to college and let you eat in the car!.” he says in honeyed words.

There’s silence, but the knob clicks several moments later. The door cracks open, two tiny faces in the hole.

Brandon Farmahini and Chris Demarias stare into Jordan’s eyes.

Chris walks out first, walking towards the bathroom and shutting the door behind him. The sound of a shower soon makes itself known.

Folding his arms, Brandon stares up at Jordan angrily. “Can you pick us up too?” he asked, not acknowledging Caleb in the slightest.

Jordan nodded. “Of course. Whatever you guys want!” he replied, patting the boy on the shoulder.

Brandon shirked away from the touch, walking back into his room and shutting the door.

Caleb rubbed his forehead. “It’s been three months, Jordan. Why do they still hate me!? I’ve always been good with kids, ALWAYS. I’m patient, always there for them, and have done EVERYTHING by the book! You don’t even like kids, and they cling to you like you’re a fucking saint…” he whispered quietly.

His friend shrugged. “Maybe you’re just trying too hard. You’re really overbearing and just a LOT to take in… Be yourself, man. Don’t sweat it so much, and just be their friend while they’re getting through this. THEN be their father when you need to be. That’s what I’m doing.” Jordan replied, leaning into the wall.

Rolling his eyes, Caleb walks towards his own bedroom. “Yeah, well that’s hard. This is my damn JOB. My career! I HAVE to sweat it! I don’t have a backup like you, do I?” he shot back, shutting the door behind him as he re-entered his room to get ready.

Jordan sighed, rubbing his head frustratingly. “Yeah… I… Guess not.” he murmured to himself, shrugging off his friend’s frustration.

__________________________________

The Austin Middle school went by a pretty unusual scheduling, experimenting with a more open-ended curriculum for the students, sponsored by the NV Corporation. Letting them have a choice in their education, while still giving them the state-mandated education.

They’d change classes each hour for the first four hours, sharing a majority of the same classes, divided into different groups. They all took the same Mathematics, English, History, and science classes. From there, they chose an Arts class, a physical activity, and one extracurricular activity of their choosing. Grouped together, as always, the HomeHunters shared the same first four periods, but were separated at the end of the afternoon.

Sitting in a classroom of roughly thirty students, each of them had a history textbook opened. Though most of them were staring at the front of the classroom, fingers crossed and ignoring their busywork they’d been assigned for the first day back. Standing there, at the front, was their history teacher, Mr. Carter Reed.

"I don’t see any reading!" he announced jokingly, grinning at the sight.

He, for the most part, had undergone a radical change since they’d known him as a kindergarten teacher. No longer wearing brightly colored clothes, he was resigned to a more dull wardrobe. In a dark black, modernly fitted black button up and deep red tie, he had a very intimidating appearance for his otherwise pleasant and friendly attitude. His glasses were gone, replaced with green tinted contacts, and hair flipped up in the front.

Checking off from a small clipboard, he smiled. “Now… Let’s see, who’s left for the partners… Dan Eberle and Megan Anderson. The two of you will be partners.” Carter announced brightly.

Blushing, a girl in the far back of the room turned her face away from the boy. She had long red hair, braided elegantly down her back. Dan looks around for his partner, not seeing who he’d been assigned as she hides away behind her history book.

Continuing, Carter ran his eyes down the list. “Lindsay Heyman and Mike Hullum. The two of you will be partners.” Carter said, checking two more names from his list.

A loud groan escapes Lindsay’s mouth as she turns around to face a skinny boy with a brown haired bowl cut. In a pair of thin glasses and a My Little Pony sweater, he winked at her playfully, giving her a thumbs up. The class laughed at the pairing, Lindsay burying her face into her hoodie. Behind her, Courtney patted her on the back kindly.

Carter smirked to himself as the class stifled laughter from the earlier partnership. “Courtney Eberle and Dylan Saramago. You two will be partners.” he explained in a no-nonsense tone.

On the far opposite of the class, a thin framed boy with punked up brown hair waved. Dylan was decked out from head to toe in gaming apparel, from a Zelda T-shirt to a Tri-force belt. Courtney nodded politely, waving back with a pleasant smile.

A more venomous smirk crosses his lips. “Michael Jones and Chris Demarias. The two of you will be partners.” Carter said dully.

"WHAT?!" Michael exclaimed loudly, standing up from his chair in a rage.

Chris stood up as well, giving a panicked look towards him. “Mr. Reed! Please! Anyone but Michael! I don’t want to do my project with that stupid loudmouth!” he shouted in an equally angry rage.

Sighing loudly, Carter shook his head exasperatedly. “Boys. I have watched you do nothing but bicker and fight since last semester. It is HIGH time that you made up, because I KNOW you were friends before. And even if you’re not, in the real world, we don’t always get to work with the people we like. So my decision STANDS.” he says firmly, giving them both a serious look. “Or do I need to speak with your fathers about this?” Carter added, folding his arms.

Sitting down, Chris said nothing, sulking like an infant.

Michael shook his head. “No.” he replied politely, returning to his desk.

Returning to his roster, he went down the list again. “Hmm.. Ray Ramsey and Mia Narvaez. The two of you will be partners.” he said, grinning to himself with a crooked smile.

Turning around in his desk, he shoots a thumbs up to Mia who was a few seats back. “Sweet! I got someone that doesn’t stink!” he said, winking at her.  
Mia nodded, returning the thumbs up. “Yeah! We can work after school at my house! Then you can help me play my video games!” she replied eagerly.

He cleared his throat, getting the attention of the two speaking children to quiet themselves. Carter looked around the room. “And that just leaves.. Gavin Pattillo and… Brandon Farmahini. The two of you will be partners.” he said darkly, returning to his seat. “Now… As for the project, we are all-“

"MR. REED! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!" Michael roared loudly, shooting up from his desk far faster than he had previously.

Gavin slides back into his desk, looking down to the floor.

Mr. Reed sighed. “Michael. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t-“

"NO! Mr. Reed! You don’t understand! I-" he shouted, walking towards the man’s desk. Michael leans into Carter’s ear. "Brandon is a bully to Gavin Gavin. Really badly! Please don’t-" he whispered.

Carter shook his head, leaning into Michael’s ear himself. “Michael, I’m aware of that. Like with you and Chris, I believe that Gavin and Brandon need to work their issues out. I know what I am doing, and I’d prefer if you didn’t question me. Now go sit back down. If I hear another outburst from you this class period, I will send you to the principal’s office, and I WILL call your father. Understand me?” he replied sternly, in a whisper that the class couldn’t hear.

Michael bit his lip and reluctantly returned to his chair. “Yes sir…” he mumbled under his breath.

As the class returned to its quiet nature, Carter stood tall. “Now. As I was saying before I was interrupted… The project you will be doing for the rest of this year is a genealogy project. A genealogy, like we discussed earlier in the class period, is a report of our family’s past. It describes our relatives, and how we’re all linked together. But you’re young, so I don’t expect anything TOO detailed. In simplest terms, you’re all going to create a written report on your family, and make a PowerPoint presentation. You’ll introduce them to the class, explain about what they do for careers, interesting facts about your family, or just anything that you feel is… Pertinent.” he says, passing out papers as he goes by the desks. “Everything you’ll need to do is listed here on the rubric. It has your requirements, and how you’ll be graded. This project is worth 30% of your grade, so I expect you to begin working on it IMMEDIATELY. Projects are due May 10th. We’ll spend the rest of the school year presenting, and this will take the place of your semester exam. That’s one less test to study for, so you can thank me in May!” he continued, continuing to pass out rubrics to the class. Many of them gave celebratory cheers at the prospect of one less exam to worry about.

From the side of the room, Mike raised his hand, which Carter acknowledged immediately. “Mr. Reed. How come we’ve got partners then? Isn’t this just something we could do by ourselves?” he asks curiously.

Lindsay shot her head. “YES. OH GOD YES.” she exclaimed quickly.

Carter shook his head. “Excellent question Mike. You see, here’s the twist about the project…. You won’t be giving the report based on your own family. But rather, you’ll be giving the report on your partner’s family!” he continued, finishing passing his papers out and returning to his front desk.

The class turn to each other, speaking curiously to one and other.

He turned back to the class upon reaching his desk, smiling smugly. “Think of this as… A way to get to know and understand your fellow classmates. And to… Well… Walk a mile in someone else’s shoes. To understand the lives of someone else and where they came from.” Carter finished, being cut off as the bell rang loudly. “We’ll talk more about the project tomorrow, there’s still PLENTY OF TIME! Just maybe ask your parents to pull out some family history. Have chapter nine read and and do the vocabulary as usual by Wednesday!” he explained.

Packing up their things, the class begins eagerly talking about the upcoming lunch hour or what they’d have for lunch.

"Oh, and.. Just one more thing." Carter murmured.

The class turned their attention back to him, still packing their things up.

Mr. Reed turned away from them, wiping away the whiteboard. “I expect the genealogies to be done on your biological families. On which your history is based from. I will not accept any work based on… Anything else.” he said coldly.

Over half the class didn’t react to the statement. They went on their way, exiting the classroom. But twelve students froze, each of them feeling a dark pit of ice burn in their stomachs.

Gavin raised his hand, not waiting to be called. “Mr. Reed! Can I do my project on-“

"No." he replied quickly, cutting the child off. "That goes for all of you HomeHunter kids. I expect reports based on… Your real parents." Carter said, looking at them sadly. "I’m sorry. That’s just the way it’s going to be." he explained.

The group still sat there, looking at him with a painful eyes.  
____________________  
The HomeHunters Corporate headquarters had expanded from Caiti’s tiny office in the newly coined Department of Human Services. Taking up a small office space atop the local bank building, there were roughly six cubicles, a private office for Caiti, Geoff and Jack, as well as a large conference table in the middle of the open layout.

Sitting at the top of the table, Caiti cleared her throat, stiking it with a tiny gavel. “This meeting of the HomeHunters council will now come to order. We’ll begin with the official board roll call.” she said professionally.

Not much had changed about Caiti since her appointment to Director. Her hair had grown out, wardrobe expanded into more business-like apparel, and just a generally more confident aura radiated from her body.

Joel rolled his eyes. “Oh my god… Seriously? We all know each other here, can we just-“

Cutting him off, Caiti shushed him with a loud bang of the gavel. “And do you want to explain to our auditors why our board minutes are not in IMMACULATE conditions? Do you want us to get anything less than a PERFECT report?” she said fiercely.

He folded his arms, sinking back into his seat. “Fiiine. But whoever bought her that gavel is getting an earful from me tonight.” Joel muttered.

She got her perky appearance back, smiling brightly. “Ok then! Caiti Ward, Director of Operations present!” Caiti said perkily, checking her name off a list. Turning to the side of the table, she smiled. “Board of Directors Jack Pattillo and Geoffrey Ramsey?” she asked.

"Here!" Jack said professionally.

"Yo." Geoff muttered, yawning loudly.

Caiti checked their names off, turning back up to the table. “Joel Heyman, Director of Child Placement and Progress?” she inquired, turning back to the older man.

"Not here." he replied snarkily.

She rolled her eyes, checking his name off. “Kara Eberle, Director of Funding?” Caiti asked, turning to the woman beside Joel.

Much like Caiti, not much had changed for Kara over the years. A mild hairstyle change into something more professional, and age had forced her into a pair of thin pink glasses.

"Present!" she replied happily, pouring herself and Joel a cup of coffee.  
Jotting down notes, she turns to the final few remaining at the table. “Department of Human Services Liason, Barbara Dunkelman?” Caiti asked.

Barbara waved while taking a long drink of her portable Starbucks cup. “Here!” she mumbled, mouth full of liquid.

In her traditional red suit, drowning in papers before her as always, virtually nothing about Barbara had changed. She retained her bubbly personality, hardworking ethic, and compassion for others. Though her hair was remarkably shorter, cut down to her jawline, and curled into a warm style.

Caiti waved back, smiling. “And that just leaves our HomeHunters Parents Association Representatives. Caleb Denecour, Matt Hullum and Griffon Anderson!” she asked perkily.

At the far back, three familiar faces sat at the very end of the table, away from the company employees.

Caleb nodded. “Present.” he remarked.

At 21, Caleb was far from a typical college-aged male. Wearing business casual attire and a professionally-styled haircut, he appeared far more “corporate” than anyone else in the office. Joining the HomeHunters as a office manager and parent right out of high school, he was already rooted deeply in the HomeHunters company. He was the parent behind the HH5.

Matt smiled. “Here.” he said, unfolding his arms.

Despite a receding hairline, Matt’s overall appearance was unchanged since he’d first started working at the Department of Human Services. In business professional attire for work after the meeting, he matched Caleb in uncomfortable clothing, but had a much more pleasant expression covering his face. With a proper education and training background, he’d been assigned as a parent for the HH3, before their interns due to his experience.

Griffon waved. “Present!” she replied politely, nodding.

The far most casual in the setting, Griffon was in a thin sweater and jeans, sporting her usual septum piercing. In the years since she’d returned to Austin, she’d returned to her natural blonde hair, and grown it out into a ponytail length. Otherwise, she was still the same Griffon they’d all come to love and admire. Surprisingly enough, she joined Caleb and Jordan as an HH intern after her voice acting finished up in California. She surprised everyone even more as she became the parent for the HH4.

Finishing her list, Caiti smiled. “Ok everyone, I hope you all had a wonderful holiday break! But now it’s time for our yearly outlook. To which I will turn it over to our DHS Liason, Barbara.” she remarked, gesturing towards the blonde.

All eyes move to Barbara as she stands up, clearing her throat. “As we all know, the expansion project into the HH3 through HH5 has taken up most of our time, budget, energy, and planning. Between the economy slipping through the cracks because of the recession, the political embarrassment of the Governor’s scandal putting us all through vigorous audits and crackdowns on spending, AND Gus and I’s endless work…. We just haven’t had the ability to grow any further on the government’s end.” she remarked depressingly.

Joel turned to Kara. “I thought between the NV Corp and Burns Production Company, we were funded constantly? Isn’t that how we afforded the new office, and hired all of us?” he asked curiously.

She nodded. “Yes, that’s right. WE’RE not hurting for money. It’s the state that’s so caught up in all this. The HomeHunters require an additional budget than the typical foster child, and with the purse strings so tight… Well, it’s their problem. Not ours.” Kara replied.

With a smirk, Barbara chuckled. “Well, it’s not a problem anymore!” she exclaimed giddily.

All eyes returned to her, faces dropping.

Clapping her hands together, Barbara giggled eagerly. “I had a LOVELY dinner date with the new Governor and Gus this last weekend. Aaand…” she paused for a moment before smiling huge. She’s giving us the go ahead for further expansions! They’re going to take care of EVERYTHING for us and get us the fast track through all the red tape! I already have my DHS workers starting on the legion of paperwork and fund transfers! So when you guys get another home ready, we won’t have to wait!” she exclaimed happily.

Geoff dropped his jaw. “You’re kidding me!” he shouted happily. The group joins him with many excited stammering.

She nodded. “Absolutely! We can start on another expansion soon! Maybe just one or two homes to start with, but it shows that MAYBE we’ll get a little more faith from the state! DHS is more than eager to get this growing faster! HomeHunters WORKS, and these foster kids are getting the care the system SHOULD give them. ” Barbara said proudly.

Caiti began writing on her notepad rapidly, with a bright smile. “It’s good to see Governor Davis doing a great job. Then again, we all knew she would!” she commented.

Eager nods join her assessment.

"But besides that? Everything else is pretty much the same. Funding didn’t get any raises, but we didn’t get any cuts either. No more staff additions, so it’s just me and Matt working on the DHS end. So… Sorry. You’re all still responsible for paperwork hell." Barbara finished, returning to her seat.

Caiti ran the rest of the meeting through the typical boring routes. Kara gave a yearly budget report, ran through the financial statements, and explained that the auditors didn’t have any real problems with their accounting. They were good to go forward with their next fiscal year.

Joel complained about the HH1 food budget requisitions, to which Geoff replied about the difficulties of having five growing boys who had stomachs like black holes.  He also made a motion for Joel to shut the fuck up.  Kara seconded it.

Other than that, the rest of the child placement and case reporting was in order. Geoff and Jack discussed they’d work on planning for the HH6 and HH7, and try to have something in a few months.

As the hours went by, they began to wrap up the meeting, Caiti turning to the parents at the end of the row. “And we’ll end our official meeting like we always do. A word from our HomeHunter parents and the progress on their kids. Is there anything you three need, or are any of the children experiencing difficulties? Or just anything you’d like to talk about in general?” she asked sweetly, motioning towards Griffon.

She shook her head politely. “Meg’s done pretty well this last year. It’s been about six months now, and I think we’ve finally got the point where we’ve really got a mother/daughter relationship. I don’t think we really need anything. Well, except maybe getting her some more friends. Moving all the way from Dallas and leaving her friends behind really hurt her. So… Maybe we could get the kids together sometime?” Griffon replied.

Caleb nodded in agreement. “Same here. Brandon and Chris are finding it really hard to adjust. They’re very… Vocal about their discomfort in their new home, and don’t talk to anyone but each other. I know it’s just been a few months, but I’m worried they’re not getting the interaction they should be right now… They flat out told me that they hated me…” he mumbled.

Sighing, Matt rubbed his head. “Mike and Dylan fight constantly. I know they’re preteen boys, but… I mean, I always expected them to be like everyone else in HomeHunters. To take to each other and be brothers. But… They’d rather kill each other, and they don’t even interact. They come home, go to their rooms, and don’t’ come out until Anna or I make them come out for dinner…” he said anxiously.

Jack put on a tough smile. “Relax. They’ll ALL come around. Believe you me, it took Michael six months before he was comfortable around us completely. Took Gavin several months to finally talk to us. They’re kids just trying to sort all this out.” he explained, giving them a reassuring glance.

Standing up from the desk and stretching out, Geoff gave them a quirky smile. “What he said. But… Hey, a day together might not be a bad idea…” he said mischievously, his thoughts returning to Gavin’s conversation that morning. “Let’s do a meetup this weekend. Get the kids together and just… Let em’ hang out. Bring em’ over to my place. I’ll do a barbecue, it’ll be great!” he finished happily.

The council nodded in agreement, returning to finishing the rest of their business before returning to their day of work.  
____________________

Lunchtime at school was generally a crowded affair, filled to the brim with loud, obnoxious preteens. It was for this reason that Ray groaned loudly as he walked into the cafeteria, seeing the horde of children lined up for food.

Giggling behind him, Mia patted him on the back. “Come on Ray, it’s not THAT bad!” she commented, walking past him and taking her place in line in front of her.

Ray joined her, barely listening to the conversations around him. He hated being around so many people, but his thoughts were elsewhere today. Focusing his thoughts onto the games he and Miles would play after school, he shut out the world around him, trying to forget Mr. Reed’s stupid project, or the stupid kids we went to school.

"So… Ray. For the project, I guess you can’t do it on Mr. Ramsey, can you? What’s your real family like?" Mia asked, turning around to speak with him.

 _"Ughhh"_  Ray thought to himself, mentally cursing himself.

He shrugged. “Dunno. My parents left when I was little. I don’t even remember what my mom looks like anymore… My dad… Well, I never met my dad. I guess I’ll flunk.” Ray mumbled, looking away from her. His words were dark, laced with a slight irritability.

Mia covered her mouth. “Oh… Sorry.” she replied.

Ray rolled his eyes. “Whatever. I’ll ask dad about it. He’ll talk to Mr. Reed.” he replied. After a moment or two of awkward silence, he turned to her. “So… Um… What’s your family like? I mean, I know about your dad Luis and your mom Maddie, but… Anyone else?” he asked.

She nodded. “Yeah! I’ve got my Uncle Emilio, who works for the NV Corporation in Florida! Then there’s Grandpa Carlos, who’s in Florida too. I don’t really remember him too well though. Daddy said he’s busy and didn’t want to see me anymore. Oh, and my real mommy Sara, but… I don’t remember her anymore.” Mia replied. An equal amount of sadness echoed from her lips at the end of her words.

He turned back around to face him. “Huh? I thought Maddie was your mom.” Ray said shockingly.

Shaking her head, she put on a brave face. “No.. Maddie’s my stepmommy. My real mommy went back home when I was little. Daddy said she got real sick and couldn’t take care of me anymore. So Maddie became my mom instead!” Mia replied with a slightly brighter smile towards the end.

Reaching the front of cafeteria line, Ray picks up his tray, putting it on the lunch line, right behind Mia.

"Hi Mommy!" Mia said, waving at the lady behind the glass case.

Ray looked up behind the counter. Standing there with her lunch lady uniform, and her long blonde hair put up in a hairnet bun and pleasant smile, was Maddie Narvaez. “Hi Maddie! How’s it going!?” he grinned.

Mrs. Narvaez waved to them, placing food on Mia’s plate. “Well good afternoon Mia! Good afternoon Ray! I’m doing just fine, thanks for asking! How are you two doing today!?” she asked excitedly.

Mia grinned. “Me and Ray are gonna do a school project together! We’ve gotta make a family tree report! Ray’s gonna learn about my family, and I’m gonna learn about Ray’s family!” she shouted happily, moving down the line.

Her face dropped as Ray moved in front of her, looking up at her expectantly, waiting on his food. “Yeah, but I don’t like it. Cuz we have to do it on our “real” family, and I don’t got a real family.” Ray explained sadly.

It was with a slow reservation that Maddie placed a slice of pizza on Ray’s plate, accompanied by several sides. “Oh… I’m… I’m so sorry Ray…” she mumbled, her face askew.

He shrugged. “Whatever. I’ll talk to my Daddy about it. Bye Maddie!” Ray said, walking off with his tray and back into the cafeteria.

The two friends take their tray, moving into the busy cafeteria, running to their usual spot in the corner where they’d sit with their friends.  
-  
Madeline tried to get through the rest of the lunch hour without crying. Hearing those words nearly broke her in two, making her entire body shiver with a chill.

_"I don’t have a real family…"_

Plopping the last side onto the last student’s tray, she quickly excused herself from the line. Walking into the back storage room, she shut the door behind her.

"Get a face lift. Change your hair. Get a job to see the kids every day… Brilliant Maddie… Simply.. Brilliant." she muttered, wiping away the tears that began to flow.  
____________________

Gavin closed his locker after the lunch hour, pulling out his choir notebook. Michael and Dan stood by his side, waiting to walk him to class.

"What is wrong with Mr. Reed?! Sticking me with Chris? Gavin with Brandon? It’s not fair!" he moaned, banging his head against the metal of a nearby locker.

Dan nodded. “He was… Kind of mean today… Especially to Gavin.” he said, shaking his head sadly.

"I’m… Ready." Gavin remarked, walking between them.

Walking alongside him, Michael and Dan walked down the emptying hallway. “You guys… Don’t have to… Take me to choir… I know you’ve got to walk all the way to the gym for sports.” Gavin mumbled.

Merely shaking his head, Dan patted him on the shoulder. “Nah. It’s good. We don’t want Chris or Brandon making fun of you. Why don’t you just tell your dad to talk to Caleb? He’d make them stop!” he replied supportingly.

Gavin frowned. “Cuz… Chris and Brandon were my friends… I don’t want to get them in trouble. They… They’ll stop… I’m sure of it!” he stammered.

A loud scoff left Michael’s mouth. “GAVIN. They’re butt holes! Why do you want to be nice to them!?” he yelled, opening the hallway door for Gavin and Dan. The three turn into the culture section, passing by the art rooms.

"Because… I feel bad for them… Losing both their parents? No family… I mean… We felt the same way, remember? But we had each other, and our Dads. They’ve just got Caleb and Jordan… So trust me, ok?" he explained in a mopey tone.

Arriving at the choir room, Michael and Dan stopped as Gavin opened the door. “We’ll meet you here, ok? Ryan’s picking us up today after school.” Michael explained, jogging off in the opposite direction with Dan not far behind.   
Gavin walked inside the choir room, which was occupied with about fifteen or so students, it being the least popular extracurricular activity. Taking his spot at the front of the class, and pulling out his sheet music.

A hand smacks Gavin on the back of the head. He knows immediately who it was, shutting his eyes in frustration.

"You’re doing all the work on the project. I’ll write my stuff down, you do the reports and PowerPoints for BOTH of us. Got it? And you’re coming to MY house to do it." Brandon ordered, sitting behind Gavin and kicking his feet up on the chair.

Shirking painfully, Gavin didn’t move. “But… We’re supposed to.. Do it together. And… -“

"I don’t care! I’m not going to your house with those faggy daddies, or that freak Michael." he spat out venomously, tossing a rolled up ball of paper at Gavin’s head.

Turning around, Gavin faced Brandon. “My dads aren’t gay… Geoff’s got Griffon, and Jack’s got Caiti. They’re just… Brothers. And our… Dads… You know that Brandon… You came over to hour house all the-” he begins, defending his fathers, but being cut off by a fit of laughter from Brandon.

"PLEASE. Why else would two boys live together? They’re gay, and I bet you catch their gay too! Little faggy-gavy!" he chuckled, smirking darkly.

Just as Gavin cringed at the words, he clenched his fist. “And what’s wrong with being gay? My big brother was-“

A loud clap at the front of the classroom caught their attention, silencing the two of them. He swung back around, faced with Ms. Luna, in an elegant purple dress.

The same woman stood before him that he’d always known as Miles’s mother, having taken a vacant position in the school. Using her music degree in starting her new life away from Kyle, she’d become the school’s new choir instructor for all the grade levels, and ran the high school Glee club.

"Class! Let’s get started, ok? We have a lot to get prepared for the choir class’s spring concert, and not much time to do it! Now, Gavin and Mia, why don’t you two come up here and help us all get warmed up while I pass our our schedule?" she asked sweetly.

Doing as he was told, Gavin quickly abandoned his seat next to Brandon, brushing past Mia with a happy grin, and moving to the front of the room. He rubs his head painfully, groaning quietly to himself as another migraine makes itself known.

Standing at the front of the classroom, he inhales deeply, running them through the warm up exercises with his friend.

____________________

The Austin middle school gymnasium was a little run down from its many years of use. It had a mild odor of mold and floor wax, combined with the sweat of the preteens running around the basketball court.

"MOVE IT MOVE IT MOVE IT! You’ve got three weeks of lazy to run out! Just three more laps!" yelled an incredibly powerful male voice. Standing at the top of the court, an older man in track pants and track suit stood with a balding head. Whisks of grey-blonde hair barely covered above his ears.

The man was Coach Gary Murdoch. He was the physical education teacher for the middle grades, and owned his own personal gym in city. For the last hour of the day, he taught extracurricular soccer to the kids wanting to play on the school team when they got to junior high.

At the front of the pack, Dan and Michael were leaving a majority of them behind, on their fifth lap, whilst the others were barely on their fourth.

"Dude. Gavin’s an idiot. He needs to just drop Brandon and Chris and get my dad to sort them out." Michael says bitterly, huffing at the physical exertion.  
Dan nods, significantly less winded than Michael. “Yeah, but that’s Gavin. He’s way too nice and wants everyone to like him. Especially Chris. Those two were really close before Chris and Brandon’s parents went to jail. After that happened, they just… Started really ganging up on him. Like it was all his fault.” he replied softly.

The two continue running around the track, finishing their last lap and heading to the center of the court.

"Nice work Eberle! Jones, you sat on your butt all Christmas, didn’t you?" Coach Murdoch asked knowingly.

Breathing heavily, Michael rolled his eyes. “Nah… What’d give you that idea?” he smarts off, the three chuckling at the joke.

"Ok smarty pants, you and Eberle go grab the cones and balls. Dribbling drills today." he said darkly, the boys groaning at the idea.

But they do as they’re told, running to the side of the court as requested, continuing their conversation about Gavin.

On the side of the court, unbeknownst to any there, a teenager with sandy brown hair smirked as he watched the children playing.

"Soon…" he muttered quietly, disheartening from view.

———————————————

The entire class of Austin High School Seniors were cooped up in the gymnasium, while four or five students stood in the middle of the court, behind a podium. There was a loud roar engulfing the area, with roughly two hundred or so seniors talking all at once.

Standing behind it directly, Miles grinned as he blew an air-horn loudly in the air, the class cringing in response. “Ok guys, quiet down! We’re here to vote on our Senior Trip and let’s get this show on the road, all right?” he said confidently, turning behind him. “I’ll leave it to our Vice President to explain the particulars, because she’s really doing all the work anyway!” he jokes, turning behind him as the auditorium giggled in response.

Behind him, Arryn fiddled with her own personally attached microphone, waiting for the laughter to die down. She’d grown tall, only a few inches shorter than Miles, and allowed her hair to grow out long. To her side was her trusty guide dog, her golden retriever Carly.

"Yes, thank you for saddling me with all the work Mr. President. But anyway guys, just a few rules. Our Senior trip can’t leave the state, can’t go over the border, and cannot be to anywhere that’s age restrictive. We’ll pass out the ballots right now, and you guys will check off one of our choices, or do a write-in" she explained, leaning into her cane. Turning to her side, she nods in the general direction beside her. "Our treasurer will explain the funding and money orders. Because for some reason, they don’t trust me with counting the money!" she joked, the class laughing in response.

Ryan took his position behind the podium, placing a small clipboard on the stand. “Ok guys. Prom was ridiculous last year, so we’re pretty low on funds to contribute. Depending on where we go will depend on how much we have to pay. If we go to an amusement park like Six Flags, we’ll have to pay about fifty to one hundred bucks a person, plus whatever else you want to spend. If we go to somewhere like a park or mall, it’d be whatever the gas money would cost us.” he explained, with a lot of loud groans coming from the audience at the latter suggestion.

"BOOO!" JJ spat out from the audience, Kerry punching him in the arm.

JJ remained the smug smart-ass he’d always been, and had sprung up into a thin-framed “hipster”, as Ryan jokingly referred to him as. He was decked out in his typical fancy attire, but had much sleeker headphones illegally plugged into his ear during school hours.

Kerry, as he aged, always managed to be the shortest of the group. His sandy hair remained in the same style from his youth, though he’d gone into a far more casual wardrobe of T-shirts and jeans.

A teacher shushes them, and Miles takes control of the room once more. “Ok guys. Go ahead and fill out the ballot form. We’ll count them up after school and let you guys know the decision tomorrow in the morning announcements! When you’re done, come up here and give them to Ryan, and you can head on to the Cafeteria to see the college fair!” he explained, motioning towards the exit of the gym.

Loudly, the students begin talking among themselves, writing on their papers quickly.

With reluctance, Ryan marks his own paper, selecting “National Park” as his option.

-

Voting hadn’t taken long. As Ryan picked up a majority of the information cards dropped off, he internally swore at himself with each one he counted. Pretty much everyone wanted to go to an amusement park. Meaning he’d be out a hundred to two hundred dollars, not counting the food and extra expenses. Considering his family’s financial position, Ryan would either have to forgo the trip, dip into the money he’d been saving for college, or ask his dad for money. The latter of which was… Not something he was eager to do.

 _"Dad’s got too much on his plate. There’s Michael’s boxing club, Gavin’s music, Miles’s and mine’s cell phones, and then there’s Ray’s monthly video game. He never has money for himself or Griffon to go on nice dates. They always get stuck at home, and… Gahhh…"_  he thinks to himself, lost in a word of his own mind.

"Here you go." muttered a soft voice. Turning his head up, Ryan took the late ballot, the only two remaining in the gym being himself and the boy. Facing him was a skinny kid, with shortcut brown hair, and poisonously green eyes. He spoke in an English accent, and had a very proper appearance about himself. "Thanks." he replied as Ryan took the ballot.

The teen was Ben King, who had moved into the Austin schools several years ago. He had originally been born in England, and had come to Austin to live with family after an accident back home. Though Ryan hadn’t gotten to know him all that well. He usually kept to himself, and always seemed to mysteriously vanish at times.

"Thanks Ben. You going on the trip too?" he asked the boy, marking another "Amusement Park" note as he took it..

Ben smirked. “Oh who bloody knows. A hundred dollars to go to some gimpy little fun park? Seems like such a waste of money.” Ben remarked coldly, turning away from Ryan. “I’d hate to make my Mum waste money on something so trivial. I mean, honestly, is it even THAT big of a deal? We won’t see any of these people after May anyway. What’s another day that we’ll all forget?” he murmured rhetorically, walking off without waiting on Ryan’s reply.

A rough feeling overwhelmed Ryan’s chest. It was heavy, but he attempted to shake it off.

"Yeah. I mean, it’s not THAT big of a deal…" he muttered.  
________________________________

Sitting in the art room away from the rest of the kids, Courtney was already working on the assignment for the day. Sketching while the teacher was still talking on the particulars of character drawings, the general outline of a superhero started to take shape.

“Whatcha drawin?” whispered a familiar girl’s voice. Turning to her side, Megan Anderson was looking intently at her drawing. She hadn’t spoken often with the girl, who was incredibly shy and mostly kept to herself. Though her mother had always said to be nice to Meg, since she was a HomeHunter too.

Courtney smiled. “I’m drawing X-Ray. He’s a superhero! I draw comics with him and another superhero called Vav! They save the day from the Dark Queen Lindsay and Mad Professor Ryan!” she said brightly.

Megan’s face lit up. “Cool! Are you gonna make a comic book about it?!” she asked excitedly.

Nodding, Courtney smiled proudly. “Yeah! I want to! That’s why I’m taking art class! I wanna make comic books and draw for books when I grow up!” she said happily.

The two discuss the finer points of the comic’s plot-line, artistic choices, and how they were based on her friends next door, when a small snicker came from behind her. Turning around, Chris had a smug grin on his face. “Girls can’t do superheros. That’s a boy thing. You should draw princesses or ponies and stuff.” he exclaimed loudly. She rolled her eyes, returning back to her conversation with Megan, and ignoring him. Chris, however, did not let up, scrunching his face from her dismissal. “Your comic’s stupid!” he said loudly, but still quietly enough to not be noticed from the teacher.

Turning back around, Courtney shot him a dark look. “No it’s not. Please leave me alone Chris. Don’t be a bully, it’s not nice.” she explained calmly, ignoring him once more.

Her and Megan returned to their discussion, Chris’s face deteriorating more and more. “You can’t write comic books, you know. That’s dumb.” he spat out in an angry tone.

Courtney stood up from her chair and walked directly to Chris’s side. She stared him directly in the eye, leaning down and giving him zero personal space. “I can do WHATEVER I wanna do Chris. My mom Kara said so! And drawing these comic book heroes makes me happy! So I’m gonna be happy, got it?!” she said firmly, giving him a dirty look.

He pushes her away and returns to his own drawing, saying nothing else in the matter. Going back to her seat, her and Megan continue discussing the comic in detail.

Chris reaches for a dark purple colored pencil, shading in the vest of a tall man with a third eye on his forehead. It was actually a good drawing, Chris being patted on the shoulder as the teacher went by. “…Mommy said drawing was stupid…” he mumbled under his breath, staring at Courtney with bitter eyes.  
________________________________

The Murdoch Gym was a little ways inside downtown Austin, in a small hole next to a pizza joint. It was a more traditional gym one would expect from the fifties, with a boxing ring, rows of weights, several treadmills, as well as various exercise equipment. Much like the gym at the Austin middle school, it suffered from the odor of mold and sweat.

Michael had joined the gym getting private boxing lessons from his PE coach after the boy showed an aptitude for punching things with a strength that was unreasonable for his age. It had also become a way for him to vent his frustrations, and he enjoyed the play-fighting and practice matches with kids his own age.

He hammered through the punching bag as hard as he could, Michael nearly knocking his coach off it.

"WHOA. Jones, save some for the rest of the workout. We’ve got another half hour!" he chuckled in his deep voice. Coach Murdoch re-adjusted his grip on the bag, watching the boy re-position himself properly in his stance.

Pulling back a bit, Michael continued to punch into it repeatedly. “Yes sir.” he said quickly, but with a lackluster tone. His eyes glaze over, recalling the events of the earlier afternoon.  
-

_"Mr. Reed…" Michael mumbled quietly, walking into his classroom after hours. He had on his backpack, with his friends waiting in the car to head off to boxing practice._

_Carter lifted his head from his papers, turning to the boy. “Yes? Michael, how can I help you?” he asked pleasantly enough, smiling gently._

_Walking over in front of him, Michael stood in front of his desk. “Um… About the project.” he mumbled. Shifting nervously, he sighed. “Mr. Reed, you know about… My real dad. And… What he did. I… I really don’t want to know anything about him. I especially… Don’t want anyone else to know about him. So… Can I please do my project on Geoff? Or Jack? Or… Anyone really.” he stammered nervously._

_With a soothing sigh, Carter stood up, facing away from Michael. “Michael… Do you know WHY I assigned this project?” he asked curiously._

_Michael shook his head. “No sir…” he replied._

_Spinning back around, Carter’s eyes bore into Michael’s. “It’s because… I believe it’s high time that you HomeHunters… Learned more about the events that transpired in your youth. As out of control as it may have been… And as painful as it might seem to open up old wounds… Well, you know my favorite saying…” he chuckled._

_He turned around, stifling his rage. “Yes sir… That… Those who fail to learn from history… Are doomed to repeat it.” Michael said coldly._

_Carter turned away once more, stifling a grin. “Exactly.”_  
-

Replaying the scene in his head, Michael reared his fist back, slamming into the bag as hard as his little body could muster, pushing it backwards and toppling Coach Murdoch to the ground.

"Oooph!" the man grunted, attempting to raise himself up.

Michael gasped. “Sorry Coach! I-“

The man just chuckled, laughing it off. “Wow kiddo. You’ve got a lot more pent up anger today than usual. What’s the deal?” Gary asked, taking a seat to catch his breath and motioning for Michael to continue.

As he began boxing the bag, Michael just shook his head. “Nothing. Just a stupid report at school.” he mumbled quietly.

Gary rolled his eyes. “Don’t you give me that kid. Come on. What’s the deal. You and Eberle were both off your game today.” he said, giving him a knowing glare.

Michael huffed, still punching away. “Stupid report is making us do stuff about our families. Our REAL families. And… Tell our class about em’. I don’t wanna.” he explained, putting down his hands and changing to his feet, kicking at the bag as hard as he could.

Coach Murdoch eyed him curiously. “What’s wrong with that? Don’t you want to talk about Geoff? I thought you liked-“

"Not dad. My first dad. Mr. Jones." he spat out, beating the living crap out of the bag, to the point where Gary stepped away from it.

"Oh." he whispered quietly.

There was a silence between them, and not much else was mentioned the rest of the evening. They went through the typical practice routines, until his last half hour was up, and Ryan walked through the front door.

Panting heavily, Michael stopped at his last station waving back to his brother.

Gary nodded. “We’ll stop here for today. Go grab your things Michael.” he said, walking towards Ryan as Michael ran to the storage lockers.

"How’d he do?" Ryan asked, swinging his keys around in his hand.

Gary sighed. “Just fine, as always. He’s a little powerhouse that could probably kick the ass of anybody here with the right motivation. I can’t wait till he’s old enough to compete in stuff. He’ll be the pride of this gym…” he mentions brightly, in a world of wonder.

Ryan snorted. “Oh believe you me, he can certainly put me down. This one time I thought it would be funny to spook him in the middle of the night after he pissed me off. Little shit broke my nose!” he exclaimed annoyingly.

The two laugh at the scene, until Gary folded his arms irritatingly. “So. Uh, what’s his story with his real dad?” he asked honestly.

Cringing, Ryan turned to him. “Why? Did he say something?” he questioned nervously.

He shrugged. “Michael was extra aggressive today. I asked him what was up, and he mentioned that his teacher is making him do a project on his real family. Wasn’t really happy about that.” Gary replied normally.

"I’m ready Ryan!" Michael exclaimed, running through the gym with his backpack jingling, his school clothes bunched up in his hands.

Ryan nods politely towards Coach Murdoch, pulling Michael into his side.

"Thanks Gary. Come on Michael, let’s go. Gavin’s staying the night at Cameron’s, so we’ll head straight home… After a trip to the pizza joint. You and I can… Chat." he said, mumbling at the end.

________________________________

Cameron’s apartment was a cozy bachelor’s pad that Gavin always managed to feel comfortable in. Between the swanky leather sofas, the soft beds, and Cameron’s MASSIVE sound system to play whatever he wanted on, it was a paradise for any preteen obsessed with music like he was.

Gavin, stationed at his brother’s piano, was sat next to by his instructor, Jeff. He ran his fingers across the keys expertly, creating a soothing melody. Inhaling deeply, he picked up where he’d left off.

"When I was… A young boy… My father… Took me into the city…. To see a marching band…" he rang out in a golden, honeyed voice. He sang the song with a weeping emotion, combined with the sounds of his piano, creating an overwhelming acoustic version of The Black Parade.

Jeff shook his head in awe, signaling him to stop in the middle of the chorus as his face crinkled more and more as the song went on. “Gavin.. Good start, but… You seem a little off today. The middle was… Rough. Everything ok?” he asked curiously.

His instructor, Jeff Williams, had long brown hair that went down to his shoulders, incredibly wavy and stringy. He had on a typical band T-shirt and jeans, betraying his immense knowledge of classical music instruction. Michael liked to call him a “hippie”, and he was kind of weird at times, but Gavin liked him.

Nodding, Gavin just sighed. “Yeah. I’m ok. Just a little tired, that’s all.” he said, in a non-convincing tone.

"All right, all right. Keep on going then. Just watch your placements. Your left hand’s a little off today, and you’re just a little bit behind." Jeff replied, thinking nothing else of the conversation.

Flexing his left hand, Gavin sighed. “It just gets numb sometimes. Sorry.” he mumbled, returning to his practice.

-

Practice ended right on the dot at six, and after Jeff excused himself from the residence, Cameron took Gavin into the kitchen, sitting at their makeshift dining table.

Cameron smirked, having long since chunked off his work clothes and put into more comfortable attire. “Don’t tell Jack I got you fast food. The man’s way too uptight with your diets these days.” he chuckled, Gavin nodding eagerly.

In the years since he’d moved to Austin, Cameron had managed to come out of his shell a bit more, finding more time for himself. Growing just a few more inches, he’d managed to get a little more height on the tail end of his graduation. Taking over the position from Mrs. Thompson, Cameron had become the Austin High School Drama and Culture teacher, as well as the new Drama Club sponsor. And as an attempt to connect with his students, he’d styled and streaked blond into his hair, creating a very punk-styled,   
"cool teacher" appearance. The administration tolerated it, considering the accolades he received from their productions they had put on, as well as the constant adoration from the parents of his students.

"So Gavin… You wanna stay over tonight, or want me to take you home? Either way’s fine with me." Cameron asked, stuffing his face with a fast food burger.

Gavin followed suit, inhaling a large set of curly fries, downing them instantly. “I’ll just stay the night. I actually… Um.. Have a few questions for you.” he mumbled sheepishly.

He nodded. “Sure! That’d be great. You can have my bed, I’ll crash on the couch like usual. And uh, whatcha need to know?” Cameron asked curiously.  
Hesitantly, Gavin put down his burger, already half-engulfed. “Um… We’re doing a report at school on our family history. I don’t really want to, but… Um…Could you tell me about Isaac… And my mom… And… Dad? What they were like, and… My grandparents?” he asked quietly.

Cameron dropped his burger out of his hands, where it spilled out on the table. He looked into Gavin’s tiny eyes, where they were painfully shaking, devoid of any light. Composing himself, he shook his head. “Gavin! Why don’t you just do your report on Jack and Geoff? I’m sure your-“

Gavin cuts him off mid-sentence. “I can’t. Teacher says we have to do it on our real families. Cuz that’s where our “history” is from…” he mumbled angrily, returning to his food.

"Excuse me? You’re kidding! What teacher would do that?!" he yelled loudly, standing from the table.

He sighed. “Mr. Reed. Dad’s friend.” Gavin replied dully.

With zero hesitation, Cameron rose from the dining table, making a quick b-line to the living room desk. He picked up his cell phone, running through his contacts and pressing on Geoff’s name. It rings several times, until finally Geoff’s voice made itself on the other side. “Yes, it’s Cam. Listen, have your kids told you about this family history crap?” he mumbled angrily into the phone.

Gavin ducked his head into his lap, fearful of the rage radiating from Cameron’s body.  
___________________________

The Shawcross veterinary clinic had been especially busy since the winter holidays. With families leaving, pets needed boarding and care, and Elena found herself busier than normal. The clinic was typically designed, with a front desk reception, several examination rooms, an outside fenced off region, and a region in the back where the animals were kept for overnight and extended care.

Inside a cage with a large chocolate lab in the back, Lindsay pet the dog gently as it ate the food she had provided it. “Good boy! Eat up Riley! Your mommy should be here any minute!” she exclaimed, noting how the dog’s tail wagged at the words.

Covering her casual clothes was a large apron with the Eberle logo, and dirt was covering it from the paws and outside muck and mud.

Walking into the animal containment section, Elena Shawcross came in carrying a clipboard. “Lindsay! Can you get Shep on a leash and bring him out front? His owner is here to pick him up!” she asked nicely.

Lindsay nodded, carefully leaving the cage she’d been in, moving to the far end and retrieving a small Yorkie from a cage, leashing him as it lapped at her face. “Come on Shep! Your daddy is here! Let’s get you home!” she said sweetly, hugging it one last time as it began to leave.

Elena smiled. “Oh Lindsay… Hiring you as an after-school helper was the best thing I ever did! You love animals so much, and they love you! You’re such a big help taking care of them for me and my workers, and it saves us so much time!” she explained sincerely.

With a big grin, Lindsay smiled. “Thank you Elena! It’s real fun to play with the animals, and Daddy let me keep Joe the cat cuz I helped you out!” she said happily.

Lindsay put the dog down, leading it over to Elena on its leash, and handing him over to her. She took the leash, and picked up the dog for herself. “Go ahead and grab your things. I’ll be done sooner than usual, and we’ll head out early. Sound good?” Elena asked, fiddling with a now yapping Yorkie loudly, trying to get back into Lindsay’s arms.

"Ok Elena!" she said, running off into the employee break room.  
Turning around, Elena walked through her offices, reaching the front reception. Standing there was Carter Reed.

"Here you go Carter! Shep’s all taken care of! Nothing serious, just a bad tummy-ache.  What what you feed him for scraps!" she said brightly, handing the dog back over to Carter.

He smiled. “Thank you Elena, I appreciate it. I was worried sick about the little guy…” Carter said lovingly, hugging and kissing the dog’s head.  
Lindsay walked into the room, waving to him. “Hi Mr. Reed!” she said pleasantly enough.

Nodding her way, Carter waved back. “Hello there Lindsay. Working hard or hardly working!?” he asked jokingly.

She laughed at it, but put her head down as Lindsay walked over more closely to him. “Um… Mr. Reed? Can… Can i get a new partner for our history project? Mike’s… Um… Well… Mike’s…” she whispered, groaning loudly.   
Carter shook his head. “No Lindsay. Partners are final, I’m sorry. Think of it as an opportunity to get to know him better.” he said brightly, turning about face and walking out of the office.

Folding her arms, Lindsay scoffed. “I ALREADY know him plenty well. That’s why I don’t want him.” she said angrily.  
___________________________

It was nearly midnight when Carter opened his front door. Standing there was Joel Heyman, who then proceeded to punch him square in the face, drawing blood immediately from his nose.

"YOU FUCKER! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Joel screamed, stamping into the house angrily. Behind him was Geoff, who pulled him back immediately.

"JOEL. Jesus Christ man, calm down." Geoff says calmly, barely able to contain the older man in his arms.

Joel managed to pull away, walking over to the still shocked Carter, grabbing him by the scruff of the neck. “You told my daughter and our kids that they had to do a report on their “REAL” families? AS IF WE’RE NOT THEIR PARENTS?! Are you TRYING to make them relive their abuse on purpose?” he asked demanding.

Shaking off his damage, Carter comes to his senses. “Joel. Did you ever ask yourself WHY I might have mentioned that?!” he shouts in an equal rage.

"No. Because I’d assume you had more decency than that! My kids have grown up knowing ME as their father, and KARA as their mother. Not their deadbeat drug-addicted, pyro murdering, or meth dealing fucktards!!" Joel raged, virtually spitting on teh man.

Geoff put his hand on Joel’s shoulder, in an attempt to calm him. But he turned to Carter. “I… Kind of feel the same way man. That was a low blow. To both us and the kids. Especially for Michael and Ray. Fuck, I don’t even know HOW to help Ray out in this. Then you telling Michael and Gavin to tough it out? I just wanna know what’s up man. Ok?” he muttered, but in a far more gentle tone.

He shook his head again. “Listen… How long have I known these kids? Honestly. Since they were five. How long have I worked with kids that have special needs? Since I was 21. So do me the credit of at least listening to what I have to say.” Carter explains, waiting as the two men stare at him. Eventually, the three of them take a seat in Carter’s living room, sat across from each other on the couch. Inhaling, Carter sighs.

"The truth of the matter is this. Your youngest kids never really got to… Understand what happened to them. Like with Ryan and Miles. They were old enough to know what was going on, and were able to cope with it BECAUSE of that. Right now, your kids are growing up, and about to embark on a hormone-riddled ride of their life. They need to come to terms with what happened to them. I’m sure they did to some degree as children, and were able to move forward but… Not to such an extend that they were able to make sense of it all." he says in a clinically professional manner.

Joel groaned, rubbing his forhead. “Maybe not, but don’t you think that’s, oh I don’t know, the PARENTS jobs? The people who actually CARE about them?” he asked in an irritated tone.

Carter shook his head. “You entrust me with your chidlren fro nearly eight hours a day for the last six years, and you don’t think I care about them? How long have we known each other Joel?! You think I would do this if I didn’t think it was the best idea?!” he shouted.

With a sigh, Geoff rubbed his temple. “Carter… Why did you at least ask us first? It’s like… You’re making them go digging into the pasts that might rather be left alone. Hell, with Ray… I don’t even know who his parents ARE. How’s he going to possibly research that?” he asked incredulously.

He smirked. “I didn’t ask you, because I knew you’d be hypersensitive about it. You’re parents first, psychologists second. Don’t deny it. And as for Ray… Have you ever heard of the national connection service? It tries to bring long lost parents and children back together. Or perhaps a private investigator? I understand we have quite a good one here in town. If he can’t find anything, then he can just do it on yours. Or have him explain his lack of a past.  Whichever you prefer.” Carter shot back. 

The three sat in silence.

"You know I’m right. Eventually, don’t you think they’re going to want to know about their parents? About their pasts? Because I know I would, given the circumstances." he muttered.

With a great deal of reluctance, Geoff nodded.

-

Standing outside, Ben King smirked as the older men finally gave into Carter’s demands.

"Let the fun…  Begin." he darkly murmered.


	2. B is for Broken Hearted

_(3 Months Earlier)_

_"Carter…  I just don’t know what to do!  They’re such a handful.  I’m doing everything by the book, and I’m trying, but…  Brandon and Chris just WILL NOT behave.  Their teachers are calling me every night with more and more problems.  I…  I just need some advice." Caleb muttered, sipping a mug of coffee in Carter’s home._

_Mr. Reed grinned, crossing his legs._

_The home of Carter Reed had changed significantly over the years.  What had been otherwise dull furniture and clinic-like boringness of his residence was now replaced in bright, vivid colors.  Bright red couches, pop art hung from the walls, and a home-built bar stocked with a wide variety of alcoholic beverages._

_From the bar, Carter finished preparing himself a glass of scotch, joining Caleb on the couch.  ”Well, you were smart to come to me.  It’s important to know when you’re…  In over your head.” he smugly remarked, patting Caleb on the shoulder._

_Caleb frowned.  ”Maybe…  Maybe I should have gone to college.  Gotten a degree in psychology like you guys did.  Maybe then I’d be able to help the kids better..  Maybe I should-“_

_Laughing, Carter shook his head.  ”Oh come now.  Caleb, that was the wisest decision you ever made.  Look at you now!  You’ve got a home, a reasonable salary for someone so young, and…  Aren’t you doing what you like?” he said, wrapping his arm around Caleb in a supportive embrace.  Waving away the thoughts, Carter took another long drink of his beverage.  ”Now.  About the boys.  Chris and Brandon came from well off families, right?” he asked._

_With a nod, Caleb sighed.  ”Their parents were both lawyers in one of the biggest firms in town.  Well, up until the embezzlement charges a year or two ago.  Then they went bankrupt, which is why Brandon and Chris were…  Well, put with us in the first place.” he muttered sadly._

_"Nasty business.  But not the point." he said, downing the rest of his beverage.  "They’re well off kids.  Probably spoiled brats.  Never told "no" in their entire lives.  Makes sense, right?" Carter explained, nodding knowingly._

_Caleb squinted.  ”Not really.  I mean, sure, they came to us with a lot of nice clothes and games, but…  They don’t seem spoiled, just a little rowdy.  I mean, wouldn’t it make sense?  Finding out your parents tried to-“_

_"Caleb, Caleb, Caleb…" he said, standing up and moving away from him. "TRUST me on this.  Lay down the law with them.  Give them strict discipline.  Show them who’s boss.  After a few months like that, they’ll come to respect you." he explained._

-

(Present Day)

Chris and Brandon sat in their living room.  Caleb was above them, with arms folded and an angry stare.  ”Again.  Another week, and another set of notes sent home with nothing but BAD things to say.  Brandon, you’re BULLYING other kids?  WHAT is wrong with you?!  And Chris, you’re talking back to your teachers, classmates, and disrupting class?  WHY!?  What do you two have to say for yourselves?  Well?!” he asked in a seething tone.

Sitting back away from the kids in the kitchen, Jordan sighed.  Another typical Friday for them.  Caleb playing cop-dad, trying out their discipline routine.  He didn’t agree with it, but didn’t say much, since Caleb was the more parental of the two of them.  

The boys said nothing in response.  They turned away from Caleb, staring at the floor angrily.

"You’re both grounded.  No TV or video games for the whole weekend AGAIN.  Until you get this little behavior problem under control, we’ll just keep repeating this!  It’s been three months, and I’m not going to put up with this behavior.  I don’t have the time to deal with this right now.  We’ve got plans tomorrow night, and I promised to pick up some sodas.  Jordan, watch the kids please," Caleb said exasperatedly, rubbing his forehead in irritation.  Grabbing his keys, Caleb made his way outside of the house, slamming the door behind him in anger.  

It was then that Jordan saw it; a single tear falling down Brandon’s face and Chris’ knuckles turning white as he gripped his knees tightly.  

Shutting his eyes, Jordan let out another sigh, hating himself immediately for what he was about to do.  ”Hey guys…  You want to go to the park?” he asked cautiously.  

-

 

The local Austin park wasn’t far from where they’d lived.  In fact, they could have walked, but Jordan planned on taking them out to dinner when they were done.  If their bad moods in school were any indication, they needed time away from Caleb, and vice-versa.  

"So boys…  Do you want to talk about it?" Jordan asked, sitting crossed legged under a tree while his foster children laid out on the grass, fuming angrily.

Brandon scoffed.  ”Why?  So you’ll just yell at us like Caleb?  Or tell us how stupid we are?” he replied bitterly.

Saying nothing, Chris merely rolled to the side, looking away from them.

"That’s not what I said.  I mean…  Something’s bothering you guys, right?  Just tell me.  I’m 21.  I’m no father figure.  Just talk to me like you’d talk to a friend," he said warmly, not moving from his spot.

Shooting up from the ground, Brandon snarled his face.  ”YOU’RE NOT OUR FRIEND!  YOU’RE A FAIRY BOY!  A SISSY BITCH WITH ALL THAT CRAP YOU PUT IN YOUR HAIR!  AND YOU WEAR PINK!  YOU’RE GROSS!  YOU’RE A LOSER!" he screamed loudly, drawing attention from a few passer-byes.

Chris cringed at the words, curling into a ball defensively.

Jordan’s face didn’t change, merely smiling through the rage.  ”So?” he asked rhetorically.

Brandon froze, unsure of how to respond.

"I just want to look good wearing the clothes I like.  Is there anything wrong with that?" Jordan replied plainly.

Balling his fist, Brandon looks away.  He grits his teeth, face twitching.

"Does it really matter what I wear, Brandon? I’m not ME because of what clothes I like.  I’m ME because of what I say and do.  And, well, if you think I’m a loser after that, then who am I to argue?  But at least give me a chance,” Jordan said patiently, giving him a supporting smile.

Brandon turned away from Jordan.   “Boys have to be dressed like boys or they look like faggots.  And Dad-…  Dad said faggots were bad.  That…  They weren’t good.” he mumbled.

A knowing glance covers Jordan’s face.  ”The same father that…  Tried to…?” he replied.

He shot back around immediately.  ”SHUT UP!  THE POLICE WERE LYING!  THEY LOVED US!  YOU DON’T KNOW ANYTHING!” Brandon shouted, his eyes watering and a tear falling down his eyes.

Chris distanced himself further from the two, scooting away from his brother’s violent voice.

Jordan stood up, brushing his pants off and walking over to Brandon.  He placed his hands on the boy’s shoulders.  ”Brandon,  I don’t pretend to know everything.  I might be wrong about your parents.  Who knows…  But what I do know…  Is that I like you kiddo.  And so does Caleb!” he said happily.

Brandon shook his head.  ”No he doesn’t!  You heard him!  He said he didn’t have time for us!  Nobody EVER has time for us!  Nobody loves us!  We’re always alone!  Except Nanny Stella, and she went away cuz mom and dad couldn’t pay her anymore!  So she didn’t love us EITHER!” he shouted.  He began going hysterical, his face reddening and tears streaming down his cheeks.

Still holding Brandon, he let the child cry it out, a wave of realization hitting the older man’s face.  He didn’t say anything, but just let him vent.  Brandon cussed, and screamed and punched Jordan a few times in the gut.  But he never let go.  Eventually, the tears stopped falling as much, and Jordan turned to Chris.  Much like Brandon, the boy had been crying as well, but stifling the sobs.

"Chris…  Why don’t you come over here too.  Let’s talk.  Man to man." Jordan said in a playful whisper.  

Reluctantly doing as he was told, Chris made his way over to Jordan.  He squatted down to meet the other boys at eye level, both still wiping away tears.  ”Ok kiddos, I think I understand now.  You really don’t think anybody loves you?” Jordan asked.

Immediately, they both nodded.

Jordan shook his head.  ”Well, no more.  Brandon, Chris.  I love you both.  I’ve known you two for months now.  I’ll be honest and admit I don’t feel like a father.  But I feel kind of like a big brother.  And it’s exciting!  I was an only child my whole life, and now I’ve got two little guys to hang out with.  And that’s pretty cool.” he said confidently, giving them a beaming smile.

"R…Really?" Chris stammered.  Brandon was less trusting, looking away.

He pulled both boys into a tight hug.  ”Absolutely.  And Caleb does too!  He’s just really worried about you guys misbehaving and wants you to be good kids,” Jordan said, patting them on the back.

Brandon scoffed.  ”Yeah right!  Caleb is a butthole!  He yells at us all the time for EVERYTHING!” he exclaimed.

Chris nodded sheepishly.

Chuckling, Jordan nodded.  ”I know guys.  Caleb’s just…  A little uptight these days.  I’ll have a little talk with him and see what we can do about that.  But only if you PROMISE me that you’ll work on being nicer at school?  And make up with Gavin?  You guys were great friends up until…  Well, you know.” he said knowingly.  

With a low moan, Brandon and Chris exchange irritated glances.  

Jordan shot up, brushing his pants off again.  ”Ok!  Let’s head back.  We’ll grab some food on the way.  What do ya’ll like?” he asked sincerely, not pressing the issue any further.  

Brandon walked beside Jordan, demanding Chinese, while Chris argued that Italian was the far superior choice.  Eventually, they began playfully arguing, but also walking in-hand with Jordan, and then laughing as Jordan made the executive decision to grab them both what they wanted.

_____________________________

The drive from downtown Austin took Matt and Anna Hullum roughly half an hour in the midst of Saturday morning traffic.  Matt was driving, with his wife in the passenger seat.

Anna was around the same age as her husband, with delicately styled golden-blonde hair, wearing a lovely pink sweater that contrasted brightly against her blue eyes.  A lovely pendant hung from her neck, and she twirled it around in her fingers, stifling laughter from their children’s conversation behind them.  

Mike laid back in Matt’s car, legs crossed and taking up two spaces.  ”So, Dylan…  If you got to have a MILLION dollars, but had to have your arm cut off…  Would you do it?!” he asked wackily, giving his “brother” a gentle nudge.  

Turning up from his ancient DS, Dylan gave his “brother” ridiculing glance.  ”Why do you CONSTANTLY ask the stupidest questions in the world?  Are you just really THAT weird, pony boy?” Dylan shot out, rolling his eyes.

He shrugged.  ”I dunno.  I’m just trying to kill time.  Come on bro, just-” Mike started, Dylan smacking him up side the head immediately.

"DON’T call me brother,” he spat.

Matt sighed.  ”Boys, no fighting please.” he asked politely.

Dylan rolled his eyes.  ”Whatever.  He started it.  Dummy,” he muttered bitterly, returning to his game.

"I’d rather have an arm than a million dollars, to be honest." Anna remarked in her kind, motherly voice.  

Mike snorted.  ”No way!  A million dollars, EASY!  Who needs an arm when you can buy stuff!” he exclaimed.  

Anna turned back to face him.  ”You’d really disable yourself for money?  Mike…  Why’d you want to do that for?!” she exclaimed in disbelief.

His smile faded quickly, and he looked out the window.  ”Maybe…  Maybe I could’ve saved dad with it.  When you’ve got money…  You can…  Get doctors and stuff.” Mike replied sadly.

The car goes quiet, and Anna bites her lip.  ”Well…  I can’t say you’re wrong…” she added, turning back to face the front of the car.

Dylan scoffed.  ”What?  Did your dad die or something?” he asked harshly, never taking his eyes away from his game.

"DYLAN!" Matt yelled, turning around and looking at his foster son angrily.

Mike shook his head.  ”It’s ok Mr. Hullum.  It’s been long enough, he can know too.” he mumbled quietly, turning to Dylan.  ”My mom died when I was six on Christmas.  She was a truck driver, and had a stroke while driving.  Mom ran into a building.  Dad…  Dad didn’t have a job, cuz he was really sick.  He didn’t want to live anymore, and we didn’t have…  The money for him to get help anyway.  So he couldn’t take care of me anymore, and… Umm…  And then Dad tried to….” he stopped, taking a moment to collect his thoughts in silence.  ”Uh, nothing.  Anyway, then the state people came and got me,” he said, finishing his statement.

Never once taking his eyes away from the screen, Dylan rolled his eyes.  ”Boo hoo.  Everyone’s got a sad story.  My mom and died too, ya know.  You don’t see ME crying about it,” he muttered under his breath.

Anna turned back around, staring at Mike.  ”You ok Mike?” she asked politely.

A smile pops back on his face, and he adjusts his glasses.  ”Yeah!  I’m good!  So Mrs. Hullum, if you wouldn’t do it for an arm…  How about for JUST a finger?” he asked curiously.

The rest of the drive to the HomeHunter gathering was mostly Anna and Mike asking odd questions back and forth, while Dylan and Matt rode the rest of the ride in silence.

_____________________________

Griffon’s HomeHunter house was a little different than the rest of her fellow HomeHunter parents.  Instead of a full home like the others, she occupied a single parent home, and was residing in an apartment.  Both Griffon and Megan had their own rooms, a cozy living area, a well kept kitchen, and an outside terrace where she kept many hanging plants and a small garden.

Megan was in the living area, reading a book with the television turned off, and laying down on a pillow, breathing in and out slowly.

"MEG!  I’m home!" Griffon announced, opening the front door with a bag of groceries in her hands.

Smiling, Megan marked her book, and made her way into the kitchen.  ”Hey mom!  Want any help?” she asked, making her way through the living area and taking a bag from her.

Griffon nodded.  ”Absolutely!  Can you put up the food while I go hop in the shower and get dressed for today’s gathering?  Just don’t pick up anything too heavy, ok?” she instructed, Megan nodding immediately.

"Sure thing mom!  What’s today?" she asked.

"We’re going to the HomeHunters for just a fun hangout!  Or well…  The first HomeHunters!  You know, Geoff and his kids!  I think the Heyman-Eberle kids, the Farmahini brothers, and then the Hullums too!  Didn’t I mention that?" Griffon replied curiously.

Megan shuddered, nearly dropping a carton of eggs from her hands.  She put it down then rushed to the bathroom door, biting her nails.  ”Um…  No.  Can I just-” she started, words nervously dribbling out of her mouth.

"No, you’re going missy!  It’ll be good for you to get out and meet kids your own age!  Who knows, you might make some new friends!  Courtney and Lindsay are great girls!” she shouted from the bathroom, the sound of water already making itself known.  ”Besides, didn’t you tell me how much you loved hanging out with your friends before?  You’ve been in Austin for a while now.  And these kids are WONDERFUL! I promise you,” she shouted from behind the door.  

Her body moved sluggishly as she put away the rest of the groceries.  ”But mom!  That was…  BEFORE.  What if they-” Megan called out.

"You’re going, Meg!” Griffon replied in a tone of finality.

Resigning herself to her fate, Megan returned to the kitchen, putting away the rest of the groceries.

_____________________________

The HomeHunters’ first get together was a very crowded affair.  Fitting thirteen kids and a handful of adults into one space was difficult, but they managed by putting tables in the backyard, and splitting everyone up.

Most of the kids were in the backyard, playing around together as the adults and older kids took up the living area.  

Ryan and Miles sat beside Geoff, Caleb, and Matt, who had taken up most of their ear that day.

"…and basically, they’re just…  Angry.  All the time.  I don’t know what to do anymore Geoff.  The school called, and they’re warning me about their behavior.  Apparently Brandon’s been a bully to some kids, and Chris has a horrible attitude with his teachers," Caleb says, leaning tiredly into the back cushion of the couch.

Jordan shrugged.  ”I’m telling you Caleb, they’re great kids.  You need to stop with the dictator role and just let ‘em be young.  They’re doing pretty good with me, one-on-one,” he retorted.

Shooting his co-parent a dark look, Caleb rolled his eyes.  ”This coming from sir bribes-a-lot?  Carter knows what he’s talking about, obviously!” he said, irritated.

Matt nodded.  ”I’m having similar troubles.  Dylan and Mike fight and argue all day, every day.  Dylan doesn’t want to be called Mike’s brother and makes fun of him for his hobbies.  Mike’s just trying to be liked, but he’s coming off as irritating and doesn’t know when to leave his brother alone,” he explained, rubbing his forehead.

Saying nothing to the adults themselves, Geoff turned to Ryan and Miles.  ”Hey, I’ve got an idea!  Ryan, Miles, why don’t you go talk with the boys?  You both went through what they did.  Maybe having you guys walk ‘em through it might be a good idea!” he suggested sincerely.

Ryan pointed to himself.  ”Me?” he asked curiously.

Geoff patted him on the back.  ”Yes YOU.  You and Miles both!  You were the very first HomeHunter kiddo, and you’re both going to be the very first ones to graduate our program.  Whether you like it or not, you’re going to have a lot of kids looking up to you.  And not just your brothers!” he exclaimed.

He shook his head, and Miles shared in his skepticism.  ”Dad, you sure?  I mean…  I’ve only ever really dealt with my brothers, and…  That’s a whole lot different,” Ryan said in a worried tone.

His father gave him a thumbs up.  ”I’m sure.  Just go a be a buddy to them and make nice. Listen to them talk.  Would you do it for me?  Pleeeease?” Geoff asked, making a whiny face that put his children’s to shame.

Miles and Ryan rolled their eyes at their father’s pathetic display, but made their way out the backdoor without any other arguments.

_____________________________

The backyard was loud with the sound of children playing.  Using Dan’s long since over-played sports equipment, the kids had divided up into teams.  Dan, Gavin, Lindsay, and Michael were playing against Ray, Dylan, Courtney, and Mike.  Megan was off on the sidelines, sitting next to Griffon, where the two were keeping score.

Dan and Michael were outpacing the rest of them by a mile, creating an obviously one-sided game.  Dribbling past Mike, who fell flat on his face after a fake-out, Dan ran down the length of the backyard, kicking the ball as hard as he could.  Ray, playing as the goalie, couldn’t catch it in time and the ball slamming into the net.

"GOAL!" Dan shouted, throwing both his hands high in the air.  

Lindsay rushed over and helped pick up Mike from the ground.  ”You ok?” she asked, laughing as she wiped a clump of dirt off his face.

Blushing, Mike smiled giddily as he adjusted his glasses.  ”I am now!  Thanks Lindsay, you’re an angel!  I’m glad you’re my partner this semester!” he said brightly.

Groaning at his overzealous attitude, Lindsay pulled her hand away from his, where he’d lingered just a little too long for comfort.  

Dylan snickered.  ”Lindsay and Mike, sittin’ in a tree!  K-I-S-S-I-“

Grabbing Dylan by the back of the hair, Michael then proceeded to push him down into the ground.  There wasn’t any menace in the action, but rather it was more like a playful push, stopping him mid-chant.

Gavin laughed, running over and helping pull Dylan up.  ”I wouldn’t do that!  Michael is Lindsay’s boyfriend.  He doesn’t like people making fun of her, or anyone really,” he said, winking.

With a roll of the eyes, Dylan shrugged it off.  ”Don’t make gingy mad.  Got it.” he said, running back into position.

Megan stood up from the side.  ”The score is now Team Exploding Diamond Penguins 23, Team Taco Ponies 4!” she said officially, with a playful grin.  

Courtney laughed.  ”Why don’t you just stick a knife in our chest!  It would hurt less!” she exclaimed, looking at her teammates in irritation.  ”Come on guys!  We can do it!” she said in a cheerful manner.

Her three teammates give her an incredulous look.

"Ok…  So maybe we CAN’T do it.  But we can at least get double digits!" she screamed.

The two teams get back into position, just as the back door opened up.  Jack was there, with two children standing beside him.  ”Kids!  Brandon and Chris are here!  Why don’t you let them join your game?  Lunch should be ready in about an hour.  Geoff just started the barbecue ” he said, pushing the two shy kids forward.

-

Gavin’s head began to ache immediately.  Breathing became labored, watching as Brandon and Chris walked towards him.  A bubble rose in his chest, which made a wave of panic thump in his chest painfully.

_"Faggy-Gavy"_

_"Loser."_

_"I hate you Gavin."_

_"SHUT UP GAVIN!"_

_"GO AWAY GAVIN!"_

_"YOU AND YOUR BROTHERS ARE FREAKS!  THIS WHOLE THING IS FREAKY!"_

Every word the boys had shouted to him were running through his head.  Every insult that two of his best friends had shot his way since they became HomeHunters.  The arguments had started when they came to stay with Geoff and Jack for a night, brought to their home by Barbara Dunkelman herself.  They stayed in Gavin’s room, where Jack explained about the HomeHunters and why they would be staying with them.  After Jack left, Gavin tried his best to comfort them like Michael had all those years ago.

 _"It’s ok guys.  You’ll get a new mommy or daddy!  And they’ll be better and not hurt you anymore!  You’ll get someone who’ll love you lots!  Just like my daddy loves me!"_  Gavin remembered saying.  And it was true.  If Jack said it, it HAD to be true.  But after that, Brandon and Chris started yelling at him.  Telling him how stupid he was, making fun of his dads that “loved him”.  At school, they were relentless, being horrible at every turn.  They made choir class unbearable, and he knew the coming school project would be even worse.

Brandon walked up to him.  ”Hi Gavin.” he muttered.  Gavin stepped backwards.  ”Can I be on your team?” he asked.

Answering for his brother, Michael pushed him back.  ”No.” he said angrily.

His eyes scrunched up.  ”Why not?” Brandon replied scathingly.

Michael stood between Brandon and Gavin defensively.  ”Cuz you’re mean to Gavin.  GO AWAY.” he shouted.

"M…Michael.  He can be on our team.  It’s…  It’s ok." Gavin stuttered, rubbing his head painfully.

On the opposite area, Chris walked over to Courtney and her team, looking down on the ground painfully.  ”C…Can I be on your guys’s team?” he asked.

With a skeptical glance, Courtney folded her arms.  ”Can you be nice?” she asked honestly.

He nodded.  ”Y…Yeah.” Chris replied plainly.  

Courtney nodded.  ”Ok.  Sure then.” she said.

After the rather harsh opening, the group plays another round of soccer, starting from scratch for their new players.  Brandon held zero athletic ability, falling in humorous sync with Gavin.  Chris, on the other hand, zipped back and forth over the field, helping even the odds for his team.  Though after half an hour, Dan’s quick footwork ran circles around the rest of them, racking up a gigantic disparage in points once more.  With a score of 30 to 12, Megan declared Team Exploding Diamond Penguins as the winners.

"KIDS!  LUNCH WILL BE READY SOON!  Come on inside and wash your hands!" Jack yelled from the back door.  

Most everyone rushes towards the door, Gavin staying behind to help Dan pick up the ball and goals.  However, he freezes as he feels a hand poke him on the shoulder.  Turning around, he’s faced with Brandon.  His migraine returns in full force alongside his anxiety, Dan stepping forward a lot like Michael had done earlier.

"Um…  Gavin.  My…  D…  Jordan.  My…  Parent guy.  He says you can come over next week.  For the project and dinner.  You…  You can stay the night if you want." he said, not looking Gavin in the eyes.

Blinking wildly, Gavin looked away as well.  ”I…  I guess so.  I don’t have piano practice then.  So, um… I’ll have to ask my dad first.  But, he might let me.” he replied.

Brandon nodded.  ”Ok.  Just..  Just tell Jordan if you can.” he said, running towards the back door without saying anything else.

Grabbing his friend’s shoulder, Dan frowned.  ”Are you okay Gavin?” he asked sincerely.  

Gavin nodded, grabbing his head again.  ”Yeah.  I…  I just need my medicine.  Bad headache again.” he replied, making his way back in the house, letting Dan deal with the rest of the cleanup.

_____________________________

Lunch had been a quick event.  With a dozen or so growing kids, the food quickly found itself inhaled and digesting before the adults could even make their first run through the buffet-styled layout.  While the adults ate the second helping, the kids went back to play.

Well, most of them.

Walking around the neighborhood, Miles stood several feet above a beaming Mike.

"So cool.  I wish dad would get ME a dog like Edgar!" Mike said, walking faster to keep up with the pace of the athletic animal.

Miles patted Mike on the back, having taken him out on a small walk with Edgar, who the boy was completely enamored with.  The two had been discussing video games, television shows, and the prospects of dog ownership, when the older male let out a sigh.  Awkwardly, he rubbed the back of his neck.  ”So your dad tells me that you and your brother fight a lot.  What’s that about?  I know me and my brothers get along great, I was really happy to have them when I first joined the Homehunters.  Not that we didn’t fight some, naturally, but I mean..  We didn’t do it every day.” he asked curiously.

Shrugging, Mike doesn’t take his eyes off the dog, who was nuzzling next to him, finally letting Mike pet him on the head.  ”I try to be nice to Dylan.  I was really excited to have a brother, but…  But Dylan doesn’t want a brother.  When I try to be friends, he calls me names, and I don’t like it.  So we fight.  Sometimes we just yell.  Sometimes he wants to hit me, and I wanna hit him” he replied.

"What’s he call you?" Miles inquired.

Mike pouted.  ”Pony boy.  Four eyes.  Weirdo.” he replied.

"Pony boy?" Miles shot back.  His face was scrunched up in a perplexed manner.

Blushing, Mike turned away.  ”Um…  I really like My Little Pony.  Like..  A lot.  It’s my favorite show.” he muttered embarrassingly.  

Miles stopped, trying his best not to snort.  ”M…  My Little Pony?” he stammered out.

Nodding, Mike sighed.  ”I know.  It’s weird.  Everyone at school makes fun of me for it.  But…  My mom and I watched it all the time together before she died.  And…  My dad bought me my clothes.  It’s all I’ve got left of them.  And it’s REALLY funny and has all sorts of cool stories in it.  They say it’s for little girls, but that’s dumb.  I can watch whatever I want to watch!  That’s what mom always told me anyway.” he exclaimed proudly.

He shut his eyes, mentally recoiling at his earlier scoff to the boy.  ”Oh.  I’m sorry about that.  What happened to your parents?” Miles asked.

Mike shook his head.  ”I don’t want to talk about it.  If that’s ok.   I…  I don’t like talking about it.” he explained.

Dropping the subject immediately, Miles and Mike walked another lap around the area in silence.  

"Why are you a HomeHunter?  Y..  You don’t have to say if you don’t wanna." Mike finally asked.

Miles tried to put on a brave smile.  ”My dad was a bully.  He made me feel really bad, threatened to hit me, and just wasn’t very nice.  I was sad for a long time about it.  But you know…  Being in the HomeHunters made it all go away.” he said confidently, giving Mike a bright smile.  

"Really?  When did you stop being sad?" Mike asked desperately, clutching Edgar’s leash a little more tightly.  Spinning back around, Edgar hopped up in a standing position, licking Mike’s face playfully.

He took a deep breath.  ”I think…  It happened after Ryan and I started living together.  He was my friend at the time, and became my brother a lot later.  I told him everything about my life, and he told me everything about his.  Talking about it with someone really helped a lot.  And then just having my dad be there for me, my new dad that is, meant a lot.  It didn’t happen overnight.  But eventually I realized I was smiling again, and liked waking up every morning and being alive.” Miles explained.

Mike frowned.  ”B..But I don’t have a brother like you did.  Dylan already said so.” he pouted, pushing Edgar off him.

Chuckling, Miles just laughed it off.  ”Ohhhh.  I don’t know about that.  We may not live in the same house, but you can think of me like a big brother if you like.  Ryan too!  And I’m sure my little brothers would love to be your friend!” he said, patting Mike on the back.

He shook his head.  ”Nope.  I’m a weirdo at school.  Nobody likes me.  Except Lindsay.  But I know she doesn’t REALLY like me.  She’s just nice to me cuz she’s nice to everyone.” Mike said in a self-deprecating tone.

With a loud scoff, Miles rolled his eyes.  ”Oh come on.  Let me talk to Michael for you.  They’ll let you hang out with them!  I promise!” he said brightly.

Skepticism covered Mike’s face.  ”Yeah right.  Dan and Michael are the most popular kids in school.  Courtney’s the cutest girl in school, and Lindsay’s the nicest.  Gavin and Mia are the smartest.  Ray’s the best gamer.  There’s no way they’ll want to hang out with a nerd like me…” he muttered.

"Let me least ask them for you?" Miles insisted.

"Whatever." he replied, continuing their walk without another thought about it.

_____________________________

Geoff squatted down in the backyard later in the evening, sitting beside Dylan.  Most of the kids had gone inside to watch a movie, Dylan being the only one to decline their popcorn party.  Instead, he’d said something about how he wanted to play his “Nuzlocke” run and finish it up.    

"Hey man, how’s it going?  I haven’t had a chance to talk with you today.  Liking your home still?" Geoff asked quietly.

Not taking his eyes away from his game, Dylan shrugged.  ”Meh.  Fine.  Mr. Hullum’s cool.  Mrs. Hullum is really nice.  Mike’s a weirdo.” he replied dully.  

Geoff smiled.  ”That’s good!  I’ve been worried about you, buddy.” he said, rubbing the child’s back.  Taking a deep breath, he patted him on the back.  ”So.  I hear that Matt adopted Mike a week or two ago.  Did you…  Not want that too?  Not that you have to!  My own boy Michael doesn’t want to, so you’re not alone.  It’s your choice, obviously, but…  Well, I’m just asking.” he asked curiously.  

He chuckled.  ”Just seemed stupid to be a Hullum.  ALL of this is stupid, and you guys are just stupid.  I don’t know why I had to move all the way out here, or why you guys wanted me in this…  HomeHunters thing.  My bro Dave will be here any day now to pick me up, and he’ll take me back home.” Dylan said optimistically, not taking his eyes away from his game.

A cringe overtakes Geoff’s face, and he closes his eyes.  He lets out a deep sigh, rubbing the back of his head.

"Dylan…  Have…  You heard anything from your brother?" he finally spat out after an awkward few minutes.  His words were solemn, and incredibly painful.

Stopping mid-game, Dylan’s face freezes and his hands stop moving.

Sighing, Geoff rubbed the back of his head.  ”Sorry, just…  Just asking.” he mumbled.

Returning to his game, Dylan bit his lower lip.  ”No.  But…  But he will.  Dave’s just…  Busy.  That’s all.  He’s a soldier!  He’s fighting overseas to make us all safe.  My big brother’s a hero!” he replied confidently.  

Geoff nodded.  ”Yeah.  I heard about that.  When did he deploy?” he asked, a nervous hitch in his voice.

"Three years ago." Dylan replied quickly.

A heavy feeling overtakes Geoff’s chest, and he nervously gripped his knees.  ”And…  When’s the…  Last time you heard from him?” he continued.

"Two years ago." Dylan said, in an almost casual tone.

There was a silence between them, the only noise coming from the exaggerated cry of a Pokemon fainting on Dylan’s game.

"They’re wrong, you know." Dylan muttered.

Geoff opened his eyes again, turning to the boy’s now determined expression.

"Dave…  Dave’s not missing.  He’s not dead just cuz they didn’t find him!  The Army got it wrong!  My big brother is the BEST.  He’s the smartest, the strongest and the SNEAKIEST…  He didn’t…  He didn’t…." he stammered.  Dylan’s voice stammered, panic setting in.

Matt made his way outside at last, taking a seat next to his foster son.  He wrapped his arm around the boy, pulling him into a hug.  ”Maybe so….  Maybe so….” he muttered, patting him on the back.

Nodding, Geoff gave the boy a reassuring smile.  ”That’s right.  If they didn’t find him, they don’t know for sure.” he replied weakly, nervously fidgeting in his seat.

"But…  Since they can’t find him, and with your parents gone…" Matt muttered.

Dylan shook his head again.  ”They’re wrong about that TOO.” he shot out angrily, slamming his DS shut.  ”My mom and dad didn’t do that stuff!  They couldn’t have!  There’s no WAY!” Dylan shouted vehemently.

Shutting his eyes, Matt let out a deep sigh.  ”Dylan…” he muttered, leaning down to try and give him a hug.

He pushed himself out of Matt’s grasp, standing up and walking away from them into the backyard.  ”My mom…  She was the NICEST lady EVER!  She made me and Dave ALWAYS promise to be nice to EVERYONE!  Mom helped out at church ALL the time!  And my dad was a soldier like my big brother!  He knew good and bad!  Dad ALWAYS told me how to be a strong man like my big brother!  There’s no way they….” Dylan stammered out.  His voice was raising, becoming more hysterical as tears welled in his eyes.

Geoff stood up, rushing over to the boy and gently comforting him.  ”It’s ok Dylan.  Don’t worry.  Everything’s going to be fine…” he said soothingly, trying to calm the child.  Matt joined him quickly, doing much of the same.

"Dylan?"  You ok bro?" Mike asked sheepishly, standing just outside the back door to the HomeHunters.

Matt groaned internally, turning back to his other son with a polite smile.  ”Mike, please go back inside for a bit.  Dylan’s fine, he just-“

"DON’T CALL ME THAT!" Dylan shouted, pushing past both Geoff and Matt.  "DON’T EVER CALL ME THAT!" he screamed even louder, rushing over to Mike in a frantic hurry.  He got up in his face, leaving little to no personal space.

Mike had a blank expression.  ”But…  You’re my brother.  I’m worri-” he started quietly.

"SHUT UP YOU PONY FREAK!" Dylan screamed.  He reared back his fist, smacking it in the square of Mike’s face.  The younger child found his glasses shattered instantly, flung back into the door with a loud thud. 

Blood flowed from his nose, and his face snarled angrily.  He shot back up from the ground, tackling Dylan to the ground.  ”STOP CALLING ME THAT!” Mike screamed, clawing at Dylan’s forehead and scratching a cut into his skin. He punched at Dylan wildly, but lacked the strength to inflict much damage.

Dylan kicked Mike off himself, rearing back for another powerful punch as Matt grabbed him by the neck and pulled him off.

"THAT’S ENOUGH!  BOTH OF YOU, QUIT IT!" Matt shouted angrily, struggling to hold the still flailing Dylan.  

Geoff assisted him, caring to Mike’s broken glasses, and holding back the blood flow.  He shook his head.  ”Mike…  Buddy.  You’re gonna have a nasty black eye.” Geoff said, guiding him towards the back door.

________________________________

Chris didn’t care for movies.  It looked cool, some little red riding hood girl with a gigantic scythe, but he didn’t like sitting for prolonged periods of time without anything to do.  Grabbing his notebook out of Jordan’s car, he went to the front porch swing in order to draw some more.  

He finished coloring in  the bright red of a shirt, hidden under a white lab coat.  

"Who’s that?" Ryan asked curiously, taking a seat next to Chris.

He fumbled to hide his artwork, shutting the book.  ”Nothin’!” Chris replied curtly.

Ryan put on a smile.  ”Hey man, come on…  I wanna see it.  He looked cool!  Like some…  Scientist dude!” he said in an upbeat tone.

After a few moments of reluctance, Chris barely managed to re-open the cover and hand it off to Ryan.  The older HomeHunter flipped through the pages, where a wide array of characters were drawn.  A man in a purple vest and black pants, with a third eye tattooed on his forehead.  The scientist Ryan had seen him working on, with almost perfectly sculpted hair, a long white lab coat, and a curious look to his face.  Then finally, an elderly woman, with two angels hovering quietly above her.  

"Wow.  These are cool!  Who are all these people?  Are they some cartoon show?" Ryan asked in an excited tone.

Chris shook his head.  ”No.  They’re…  Um..  My comic book characters.  Me and Brandon made them up.  He writes their stories, and I draw them.” he admitted sheepishly, blushing at the older boy’s compliment.

With a great amount of interest, Ryan asked dozens of questions to Chris, commenting on the various characters.  Eventually though, he stopped, taking in a deep breath.

"So, um…  So awkward time now.  I told this to the other kids and your parents too, but I want you to listen..  I’ve been in HomeHunters since I was right about your age.  I don’t..  I don’t know exactly what you’ve gone through, but I do know what it’s like being in a new place with a new family.  So man…  If you ever want to talk, I’m here for you.  Any questions, any feelings you want to get off your chest…  Don’t ever be afraid to ask." Ryan said, putting his arm around Chris and patting him gently.  "I know it’s scary at first…  But believe me…  Everything’ll get better.  Everything ALWAYS gets better.  I promise." he continued, watching as Chris closed his notebook once more.  

They sit in silence for a few minutes.  Eventually, Chris took a deep breath and looked up at him with a set of gleaming eyes.  ”D…Do you still miss your mom and dad?  Does that…  Does it ever stop hurting?” he asked, in a trembling voice.  

Ryan patted him on the knee.  ”At first…  I did miss my mom and dad.  I loved them.  I always loved them.  I still love them, because I remember when we were happy together.  But they were really sick, and couldn’t take care of me.  They…  They weren’t loving me like I should have been loved.  And…  They could have really hurt me.” he explained.  His own face darkened at the relapse of memories washing over him.  ”But…  When I let Geoff and Jack, my dads, take care of me and let them love me?  There was no better feeling in the world.  Because they made all the hurt go away, and gave me a new family and a brand new life.  And your dads Caleb and Jordan can do that too.” Ryan said, giving him a reassuring grin.

Chris, however, turned his head down.  ”No he can’t.  Caleb’s mean.” he muttered.

A confused glance covered Ryan’s face.  ”Huh?  We are talking about Caleb Denecour, right?  He babysat me and my brothers when he was younger.  I’ve known him for a long time, and he’s always been nice to me.  I can’t imagine-“

"He lies, and he’s a bully." Chris said angrily.

Stopping mid-sentence, Ryan waits for Chris to compose himself, watching as his tiny hands balled into fists.  

"Caleb…  Caleb yells at us all the time!  For everything we do!  And Caleb said my mom and dad tried to sell us!  For money!  That…  That they didn’t love us!  That HE was going to love us now!  He and Jordan!  That’s not true!  My mommy and daddy loved us!  Me AND Brandon!  He’s a liar!" the child shot back, watching Ryan with burning eyes.  

He doesn’t respond to the anger, instead just crossing his legs patiently.  ”So what happened?  Do you want to tell me the “truth”?  I could talk to Caleb for you…” Ryan said, speaking with a patient voice.

Chris frowned.  

“ _Chris, sweetie…  Don’t forget to be REALLY nice to Mr. Jenkins.  Do whatever he asks, and…  Don’t worry.  It’ll be over with before you know it.”_  Chris’s mother said sweetly, patting his cheeks gently in one of the last memories he had of her.

 _"Fifty grand whenever I want them on the evenings.  You keep their traps shut about it, and every month I send you a stipend.  That should cover your substantial legal fees from the embezzlement charges."_  the man named “Mr. Jenkins” said, speaking with Brandon’s father.

 _"Fine.  Whatever you want."_  Mr. Farmahini said, pushing Brandon towards the man.  Chris’s mother does the same.

 _"FREEZE!"_  screamed a woman’s voice.  The elderly man named “Mr. Jenkins” pulled out a weapon, pulling it on Brandon’s father alongside a badge.   _"EDGAR HAYWOOD, AUSTIN SPECIAL VICTIMS!"_   The woman who had yelled walked into the office building where his parents had taken him.  She was short, in a policewoman’s uniform and had bright pink hair.  ” _MARGARET ADISON.  AUSTIN SPECIAL VICTIMS.  YOU’RE UNDER ARREST!  GET ON THE GROUND!_ " she screeched.

Chris watched as his mother and father were thrown to the ground, put into handcuffs as another woman came to grab him and Brandon.   _"Hi.  My name’s Mishi.  Everything’s going to be ok now._ " she said in a bright voice.

He shook his head.  ”I don’t…  I don’t want to talk about it.” Chris said, turning away from Ryan.

Ryan nodded.  ”That’s fine.  You don’t have to.  But you should talk to your dads about it.” he said, patting him on the knee.  ”That’s what they are there for.  That’s what we’re here for.  I’m your friend.  Gavin’s your friend.  Tell them or us how you really feel, and things will get easier,  I promise.  We’re here for you, bud.” he explained sincerely.

Chris managed a weak smile.  ”Really?”

"Absolutely.  Look at me.  I joined HomeHunters about your age, and I turned out pretty happy and healthy, don’t you think?" he said, winking at him.

The front door swung open before Chris could respond, with Mr. Hullum racing out of it, pulling Dylan and Mike out by their ears.  Mrs. Hullum was right behind them, carrying their various coats and speaking with Geoffrey, who handed her a pair of glasses.  ”Taped ‘em together and borrowed some of Michael’s spare frames.  He never uses them anymore since he switched to contacts.” he said.

Mrs. Hullum smiled appreciatively.  ”Thank you so much.  And I’m so sorry for their-“

Geoff waves her off.  ”Don’t worry about it.  Might be for the best in the long run to get out their anger now.  If they were older, they might have actually hurt each other seriously.” he remarked, patting her on the shoulder.  ”Word of advice?  Punish them, obviously, but perhaps…  Now is the time that you should have “the talk” with Dylan.” he said knowingly.  

The two exchange a few hushed words with each other, before she nods and makes her way to their parked car.  Geoff headed back inside,

"Ready to go home Chris?  The movie’s over, and we should get going," Caleb asked, peeking his head out the front door.  

Reluctantly, Chris nodded, hopping out of the swing and making his way inside.

"YO.  Caleb!" Ryan yelled, signaling for him before he could make his way back inside.  Caleb walked over to him with a smile.

"Hey Ryan.  Man, you’re-" he started, cut off as Ryan slapped him on the side of the head.

Ryan wagged his finger at Caleb disapprovingly.  ”Ok.  You and me are going to have a talk.  And I’d love to know why ANY kid would hate you.” he said, motioning for Caleb to sit down.

_____________________________________

Barbara’s office hadn’t changed much.  It was still a cluttered mess of paperwork, case files, and scattered pens and pencils.  Despite taht, pleasant smile still radiated off her face.  

Her phone buzzes on the table, and she quickly picks it up.

_**Cameron:**   Hey barbie, going for drinks.  LONG week.  You in?  _

_Sighing painfully, she quickly typed in a response._

_**Barbara:**   Sorry Cammy.  Not tonight, too much work to get cleaned up for the end of the week.  How about tomorrow?  _

 

Putting her phone away, she groaned.  ”I…  Am the world’s worst wing-man. ” She laughed, shaking her head at the thought.  

Despite the age difference, Barbara and Cameron had become fast friends as he transitioned into the Austin area.  Sharing drinks with the other HomeHunter parents once a month after a busy week.  The entire group had become very friendly, very quickly.  He became even closer to Barbara in particular as he agreed to work as a foster parent for the regular system, until the HomeHunters would have an opening for him.  Cameron had been a temporary home for six or seven children in her care, before they were shipped off to more permanent residences.  He was a wonderful asset for her, and a truly great person that helped out a lot of kids in their darkest hours.

Lost in thought at how badly Cameron would screw up any possible dates that night, Barbara doesn’t notice as the door to her office is swung open.

"Good to see you working so diligently…  As always…" a dark voice echoed, causing her to jump out of her seat.  

She laughed.  ”Oh god, sorry, you…  Just…  Sort of…  Scared…  Me…” Barbara mumbled.  Her face melted from amused into terrified in less than a second.

Ben King stood in her doorway, shutting it behind him.  He had a dark grin on his face, walking towards her slowly.

"Y…You’re…" she stammered.

He nodded.  ”Quite right.  Benjamin King.  Died at the age of sixteen.  Murdered by my parents after repeated reportings of abuse.  I was slapped, beaten up, whipped, and basically assaulted beyond human comprehension.  Sent into foster care three times, actually.  Once with Carter, once with Mr. Ramsey, and then finally Mr. Pattillo.  And all bloody three times…” Ben stated, sitting on her desk and turning to her.  ”You sent me back to them.  YOU.  YOU sent me back to those…  Monsters.” he finished in a venomous tone.

Barbara shook her head.  ”You can’t be here…  I…  I watched you…  I watched you…”

"Get put in a hole?  Well, you’re not as much of a git as I thought you were.  Very good!" he said, clapping his hands in fake applause.  "But you see…  I am VERY much here now.  Just…  Not in any way you would be able to comprehend." he said, sliding across her desk and towards her.  

She pushed away from her desk, standing up in terror.  ”Wh…What do you want?!  How are you here?!” Barbara exclaimed, recoiling as Ben made his way closer and closer towards her.  

He smiled.  ”Oh, very simple really.  I just need a teeny little favor.  Something I can’t do myself, unfortunately.” Ben replied in a pleasant tone.  

With one slick movement, Ben’s hand and arm thrust itself into Barbara’s chest, leaving behind a gaping black wound.  She inhaled deeply, finding it hard to catch her breath.

"B…Ben…." she choked out as her body began recoiling in pain around his arm.

Chuckling, Ben just shook his head.  ”You do realize you’ve brought this upon yourself, right?  What was it…  Exactly you said?  As you and Carter dragged me away kicking and screaming from the McCormicks the last time?  The only people that EVER loved me?” he muttered, pausing for a moment or two for dramatic effect.  ”OH.  That’s right!  You were just doing your job.  Well, my dear Barbie…” Ben exclaimed loudly, digging into her chest far more painfully than was necessary.  ”I’m…  Just doing MY job now!” he yelled.  

Removing his hand from her in a painful yank, Barbara fell to the floor, laying limp.  There was no wound where her body had been impaled.  Her breathing returned to normal, though her body had become cooler, almost ice-cold to the touch.  

"BARBIE!" Mishi screamed, phasing through her office door and lunging for Ben with her long fingernails.  

She missed him as Ben grabbed her by the throat, slamming Mishi painfully against Barbara’s desk.  Misha struggled to raise herself up, kicking and screaming to no avail under his inhuman strength.

"Such a shame really.  So busy with the new kids at the HomeHunters and the thought of me corrupting those new brats further?  You completely missed as I took the one you most cared about." Ben said mockingly throwing Misha from the desk into the wall opposite them.  A plague with her college degree shattered, glass raining over the floor.  "Not that any of you cared about Barbie in the first place.  All you care about are those stupid kids." he chuckled.  Ben just finally smirked.  "Have fun sorting her out." he said, disappearing from the office.

Mishi picked herself up, grunting painfully.  It took her no time at all to regain her composure, and she rushed over to Barbara’s side.  Slapping her face gently, she saw it immediately as Barbara’s eyes flitted open.

Her normally sky blue eyes were now a dull, lifeless shade of green.  The same eyes as Carter now had.

_________________________

Late that evening, Chris and Brandon were in their pajamas, getting tucked into bed by Jordan.  The two were sharing a bed as usual, despite an additional bed in their room.  

Jordan smiled.  ”Did you guys have fun tonight?  The food was REALLY good.  And I know the movie was pretty cool.  I liked the Ruby girl, she was REALLY cool with that scythe.  Even cooler when she did that fight with that Halo guy.” he explained quietly.  

Brandon didn’t say anything, still fuming from his arguments in the evening.

Nodding, Chris managed a smile.  ”Yeah.  It was fun.  Gavin’s big brother Ryan was really nice.  He liked my comic drawings.” he said happily.

A tilt to his head made Jordan all the more curious.  ”Comic drawings?” he asked.  Noticing the book Chris had been carrying all night, Jordan grabbed it and starting flipping through it.

"WAIT!  You can’t see that!" he shouted, reaching for it fruitlessly.

Jordan ignored him, looking at the solid drawings.  A man in a white lab coat and long curly brown hair with a piercing smile.  A pale man with bright blonde hair and a purple vest, with a tattooed eye on his forehead.  An older grandmotherly type, with a pair of angels floating overhead.  Finally, a set of  hooded figures.  He smiled, noting some obvious anatomical mistakes, and various other problems that an inexperienced artist would make.  But they were still far superior than most children his age could do, and very original.  ”Who are these people?” he asked, curiously showing them to Chris.

The boy turned away, clearly embarrassed.  Brandon, however, pointed to the man in the purple vest.  ”That’s Cecil.  He’s Chris’s character.  Cecil gets to grow up and be whatever wants to be, so he does the radio.” he explained, turning the page.  Brandon points to the one in a lab coat   ”That’s Carlos.  He’s my character.  Carlos is a real smart scientist, and can figure anything out, not matter how weird it is.  Like why…  Someone stopped loving someone else.” Brandon said, flipping the page.  Finally, he reached the older woman with angels.  ”And that’s Old Woman Josie.  She was Nanny Stella’s mama.  Josie talked to angels, and they protected her and Stella when they were real little.” he finished, finally stopping as Chris pushed him away.

Jordan smiled.  ”They’re really good!  I had no idea you were such a good artist.” he said, patting him on the back.  

Jaw dropping, Chris felt a warm flutter in his heart.

"You know, I’m going to school to be an artist.  Well, its more for advertising and digital production, but.. . I take art classes.  If you want, I can sit down with you sometimes and teach you how to draw like the big kids.  Would you be interested?" Jordan asked kindly.  

With reluctance, Chris nodded.  ”Y…Yeah.  If you don’t care…” he said in a muddled breath.

Smiling, Jordan agreed.  ”Yeah, I’d love to.  We’ll start tomorrow!  I’ll show you how hands should look like hands, and not blocks of french fries!” he said jokingly, play-punching Chris in the arm.

Brandon giggled, Chris giving him an outraged glance, which Jordan himself laughed at, rubbing both their heads playfully.

Caleb made his way into the room full of laughing kids.  ”Hey guys.  What’s up?” he asked, drying his hair off, in his own set of pajamas.

Brandon and Chris shushed immediately, laying their heads down on the pillows.  Chris attempted to hide his book, which Jordan snatched away and took over to Caleb.  ”Look at this.  These are characters Chris and Brandon made up all on their own!” he exclaimed, showing the picture to his friend.

Blushing, Chris pulled his head under the covers.

 _"He’ll hate it.  Just like mom.  Just like dad.  He’ll say it’s a waste of time.  It won’t make any money when I’m older.  That it’s stupid!  Caleb’s just like them.  Strict, mean, and hates me."_  Chris thought to himself.    

"Wow.  That’s really cool!" Caleb exclaimed.  

Much like with Jordan, Caleb flipped through the pages, excitedly asking questions about the characters, which Brandon answered on behalf of Chris.  It lasted for several minutes, praising both of them for their creativity and interesting hobby.  But eventually, he put the book away, and turned to the two of them.

"Now guys…  Can we talk a bit?  About school?  About the bullying?  In a calmer manner?" Caleb said, taking a seat at the end of their bed.

The two reluctantly nod, a guilty expression covering their faces.

Caleb took a deep breath, sighing.  ”Listen.  First off, let me apologize.  I shouldn’t have yelled like I did before.  I was just going off advice I had from an old friend.  I thought that if I laid down the law and acted like a dictator, you’d do better.  I was wrong, and I’m sorry.  Jordan and Geoff are right.  I should have just listened to my heart and been your friend.” he said, patting both boys on their feet.

They exchange a surprised, gaping mouth.  It was the first time an adult had ever said they were wrong.

He smiled.  ”But…  I want to let you guys know, as a friend, that what you guys are doing in school is wrong.  Brandon, you’re making people feel really bad, especially Gavin.  His dad was telling me how he’s getting migraines because of all the anxiety he feels going to school dealing with you.  There are some days he has to stay at home, otherwise he starts puking everywhere.” Chris said, staring at Brandon firmly.

Hanging his head low, Brandon frowned.  

"Chris.  Your teachers are talking to me about how you’ve got such a terrible attitude, and how you’re disrupting class or trying to pick fights with your classmates.  That’s not fair to your teachers, who are just trying to help you.  It’s also not fair to your classrooms, because you’re making it hard for everyone to learn their lessons." Caleb said, turning his gaze towards Chris.

Similarly to Brandon, Chris also held his head in shame.  

His serious face melted, and Caleb put on another smile.  ”So…  Do you guys think you can work on it?  I don’t expect you to change overnight.  I especially don’t expect you to like me overnight, I know we’ve had a rough start.  You probably won’t even be comfortable here in your new home right away.  You lived eleven years in a home that you liked, with people that you really loved.  But…  That’s over with.” he explained, putting his arm around both of them.  ”And whether you believe it or not…  Your mother and father tried to sell you to a man that might have hurt you if he wasn’t an officer.  The police and I would NEVER lie to you about that.  I promise.” Caleb said, stopping for a moment to gauge their reactions.

Brandon’s face became sullen, biting his lower lip.  Chris, by contrast, shut his eyes and looked away.

He sighed.  ”But…  We’ll cross that bridge when we get there.  For now, I just want you to feel like this is home.  Like Jordan and I are your fathers.  Your friends.  Your big brothers.  Whatever you need us to be, in order for you to feel safe, secure, and happy.  Ok?” Caleb finished, patting them both on the shoulders.

The two didn’t say anything.  But Jordan made his way back to the bed, tucking them in once more.  He fluffed their pillows, and handed Chris a small stuffed bear from his nightstand.  Smiling, he gave them a thumbs up.  ”Just take everything one day at a time.  Everything will get better kids, I promise.” Jordan said, walking out of the door with Caleb.  

"Goodnight Brandon.  Goodnight Chris.  Sweet dreams." Caleb said, turning back out with Jordan.

"J…Jordan?!" Brandon yelled.

Both of the older men stopped, swinging back around to face them.  ”Yes?” Jordan asked in a patient tone.

Frowning, he leaned back up for just a moment.  ”I’m sorry I called you a sissy.  And I’m sorry I called you a faggot.  You’re…  You’re cool.  You and Caleb…  You’re…  You’re ok.” Brandon said, pulling the covers back over his face.

Chris smiled, leaning up himself.  ”Thank you for liking my drawings Chris and Brandon.  You’re…  You’re the first ones to say that.  So..  Thank you!” he muttered embarrassingly, falling back on the pillow.

Jordan and Caleb exchange a satisfied smile, closing the door behind them as they turn out the light on the boys.

_________________________

Matt asked Anna to leave the boys to him.  He took both of them into his and Anna’s bedroom, sitting them down on the edge of his bed.  His face was rigid, and scrunched up.  He was not looking forward to the talk they were about to have.  But he knew Geoffrey was right.  Didn’t make it any easier though.

Mike still had tissue paper in his nose, stopping the bleeding.  His glasses were taped together awkwardly, a clear bruise appearing in his eye socket.  In contrast, the cut to Dylan’s forehead was bandaged up, and his knuckles still stained with a little blood.

Folding his arms, Matt stared at both of them angrily.  He said nothing, looking over them back and forth.

Dylan raised his head up.  ”Just say something.  I know you’re mad.  Just punish us and get it over with.” he mumbled furiously.

He sighed, rubbing his forehead in frustration.  ”Dylan.  No video games until next Saturday.  Mike.  No television or internet shows until next Saturday.  Both of you are to come home immediately after school, do your homework, and go to your room and read or talk to each other.  You can come out for dinner.” Matt explained, both boys groaning at their respective punishments. He shook his head.  ”And…  You’re going to be sharing a room starting tomorrow night.  Anna and I will move you in tomorrow morning.” he finished.

"WHAT!?" both boys shouted immediately.

Matt nodded, raising a hand to silence them firmly.  ”No.  LISTEN.  The two of you aren’t going to get closer overnight.  I get that.  But it’s been three months, and you’re at the point where you’re fist fighting and hurting each other.  You don’t hang out at school except for lunch, you never see each other at home, and you’re not even trying.  And whether you like it or not, you are BOTH important people in this home.  You’re my sons now.  I want you to get along.  I want you to come home and have a great family life.  So this is the only way I think it’ll happen.  You’ll either get along and share a common living space, or kill each other.  Either way, it solves the problem we have.” he explained, giving them a firm look.

Dylan shook his head.  ”NO!  That’s stupid!  I won’t even BE here for long!  My bro will come and get me ANY day now!  I’ll go home, and I’ll-“

"Dylan.  Your brother was found dead six months ago in Iraq." he said darkly.  

All color escaped Dylan’s face immediately.  His face dropped, and body became cold as a chill rushed down his spine.

Matt shook his head.  ”I’m sorry.  After we got you, I made an official inquiry to his unit for your sake.  An update, a better story about what happened, anything.  But that’s the truth.  For whatever reason, your parents chose not to tell you.  I…  I didn’t want to tell you either.  Because I knew how rough your life is right now.  I didn’t want to make it even worse.  But…  You needed to know.  Because…  This is your home now.  And it will be…  For a very long time.” he said, moving towards Dylan and pulling him into a hug.  ”I’m sorry Dylan.  I really am.  For everything.”

The boy didn’t respond to the touch, still frozen in time.  

Mike turned to him, a sad look covering his face as he watched Dylan’s face slowly crumble.  He managed to stutter out something unintelligible before pushing out of Matt’s grip, running out of the room and slamming the door behind him.  

-

Hours had passed since Mike and Dylan had their “talk” with Matt.  He’d gone to his own room at first, reading a book to try and pass the time before bed.  But, as he read, he couldn’t help but fidget with the words his father had said about Dylan tumbling over in his head.  

So in nervousness, Mike finally made his way into Dylan’s room.  The boy wasn’t crying, slumped against the headboard of his bed, holding a stuffed Pikachu that was wearing a spiked pair of sunglasses.  

The room was a lot like Mike’s own room.  Typical bedroom furniture, beige walls and warm brown carpeting.  Though instead of pony and cartoon posters lining the walls, Dylan had various Game Informer covers pinned up, and a few framed photographs of various Nintendo characters.  Atop the dresser across from his bed was a TV and his various gaming systems, though the cords had been removed due to his punishment.

"You…  Ok?" Mike asked sheepishly, shutting the door behind him.

Dylan didn’t respond.  

Not sensing any hostility, Mike managed to move over to Dylan’s bed, sitting on the far end of it.  ”Dylan…  I’m…  I’m sorry your brother died.  You always talked about him, and…  He seemed really cool.” he muttered.

Dylan didn’t respond.  

Inhaling deeply, Mike let out a deep breath.  ”You know…  When mom first died on Christmas after the car wreck…  I didn’t cry either.  Because I thought it wasn’t real.  I thought they were lying.  Because mom was the strongest woman in the whole wide world.” he muttered quietly.  

Dylan didn’t respond.

"But…  Then we had the funeral.  I saw my mom in the casket, and…  I just…  I bawled.  I cried like a little baby, and people pointed at me." Mike said, turning his head down.  "Cuz…  Cuz then it was real."

Dylan didn’t respond.  

"And then…  My dad…  My dad wasn’t getting any better.  He was sick all the time, but…  Last year, the doctors said he was dying.  But cuz mom died, and dad was sick, he couldn’t afford to get better.  We were really poor.  Thing were scary, and I was really hungry all the time, but we couldn’t buy food either.  And then…  One day, dad just wanted to go to heaven and make it all go away." he mumbled.  

Dylan didn’t respond.

"Dad wanted me to go with him.  So I could see mom again.  And so…  We could be a family again." he said, dropping his head down.  

Dylan’s glazed-over eyes slowly melted, and he turned to face Mike.  A new expression of horror overtook him.

"Dad gave me a drink.  He said if I drank it, that I could die and go to heaven with him.  That we could see mom again, and everything would be ok.  We’d be rich, live in a great house in the clouds, and I could do whatever I wanted.  He’d be well, and mom could hug me again like I wanted." he explained, a teary set of eyes now washing over his face.  

Despondent, Dylan relaxed the grip on his stuffed animal.  But he still remained silent.

"I…  I drank it." he sputtered out.  He took a moment or so to compose himself.  "Dad…  Dad drank his too.  But I got scared and…  It tasted bad.  I threw it up….  I threw up all the stuff that was supposed to take me to heaven." Mike said, removing his glasses to wipe his eyes.  "He..  Just looked at me like…  Like he was sad…  Sad I wasn’t…  Going to heaven with him." he said, losing his composure more and more.

Pikachu fell to the bed, just as Dylan scooted towards Mike, trying to comfort him with an awkward half-hug.

"Dad died.  I tried to call 911, but he…  He died.  I got real sick too.  I went to the hospital and had to have my stomach pumped.  The police talked to me, and I told them what dad, did and they…  They said dad tried to kill me!" he said painfully, the words barely escaping his lips without a hitch in them.

Dylan’s jaw dropped, and his breathing became more labored as Mike’s truth came out.

"I lost my mom and my dad.  And….  It sucked.  Both times." he choked out, trying to shake off his tears.  "So…  Um…  I know…  I know it’s not the same, but…  I know it hurts.  I’m…  I’m sorry your brother died Dylan.  I…  I’m sorry your mom and dad died too.  It…  It hurts, and…  I…  I just wanted you to know you’re not alone.  So…  If you wanted to cry, just cry!  It’s ok.  I won’t make fun of you or call you a sissy at school.  It’ll be our secret, ok?" he said, turning to face Dylan with his goofy smile plastered over his face to mask his own pain.  

Letting loose his own water gates  Dylan felt a tear roll down his cheek at last.  But he laughed at first.  ”Dave…  Dave was the coolest brother ever.  He taught me how to play Pokemon like a pro when I was little.  He let me stay up late with him, and play video games or listen to really cool music mom and dad hated.  Gave me my Pikachu here, all the way from Japan when he was traveling for the army!  And he had a REALLY cool samurai sword he let me touch sometimes.” he said happily, wiping away the tears as a half-smiled formed on his face.  ”The last time I saw him, he promised to come home and take me camping.  I’d always wanted to go camping, but dad was too busy, and mom hated bugs.  But he promised, so…  I knew it would happen, cuz my brother never lied.” he murmured, clasping his hands together.  ”I…  I waited all this time…  Stayed up late every night, waiting in my room…  Thinking my bro was coming back.  I thought…  He’d come here one day.  Pick me up, and…  We’d go camping.  We’d make smores, and cry over mom and dad dying.  He’s pick me up and tell me everything would be okay.  Then we’d go back to our old house after the trip, he’d get a new job, and never go off to war ever again.  Dave would be my dad, and…” he said, stopping at the end as his face reddened.  Tears flowed more freely, with snot dripping out of his nose.

Mike hugged him.  Not in half-assed manner Dylan had attempted earlier, but actually hugged him with his full body.  

"And…  He’d…  He’d….  Make the bad feelings go away…." he finally managed to choke out.  With full sobs, he cried into Mike’s shoulder.  

Mike didn’t let go that evening.  Despite the boy he was holding having been the one to cause the bandage over his nose, there was no animosity between them.  They both knew each other’s darkest secrets now, and the shared sorrows created an unspoken bond between them. 

The two stayed up all night talking.  Dylan told more stories about his brother Dave, and Mike told stories about his mom and dad, and all about how Fluttershy was the best pony.  Until eventually, his eyes began to get heavy.  

And at some point, Dylan fell asleep during one of Mike’s rants.  And Mike fell asleep waiting for Dylan to call him a nerd.

-

Just outside the door, Matt leaned against the hallway wall.  Overhearing a majority of the conversations, he’d wiped his own set of tears away as Anna joined to his side.  She kissed his cheek gently.  ”Are they…  Fighting?” Anna asking worryingly.

Matt just shook his head.  ”Nope.” he said happily, putting his arm around his wife and making their way back to their own bedroom.  Sadly, he put his head down.  ”Are you…  Mad at me for this?  We always wanted kids, but…  You probably never expected me to spring this on you.” Matt said, turning to his wife.

Anna smiled.  ”Absolutely not.  I love Mike, he’s a sweetheart.  Dylan too, who’s just a little more rowdy.  And, I know this is important to you.  So it’s important to me.” she said, hugging him tightly.

With a faraway look, Matt let out a sigh.  ”Thanks.  And this does mean a lot to me.  Giving kids a second chance.  Like the one…  Like the one I got.” he said in a heartbroken tone.   

-

Outside the window of the Hullum home, a tall man in a plain white T-shirt and jeans stood, touching the window looking inside Dylan’s room.  He had spiky blond hair, contrasting against a pair of black sunglasses that pointed up in a v-shape.  Around his neck was a pair of dog tags.  ”Saramago, Jake” was clearly indented on it.  Despite the cold of the evening, the man didn’t shiver from his lack of clothing.

His face was stoic.

"Good evening.  Pleasure to make your acquaintance." a warm voice yet out, with a hint of some English heritage.

Jake turned around, maintaining his composed demeanor.  Before him was a man a little younger than him, probably in his early twenties.  

“My name is Isaac Free.  I just-“

"You can see me?" Jake said, in a no-nonsense tone.  His voice was dark, official, and to the point.

Isaac nodded.  ”You’re new to this, I suppose.” he chuckled.

Folding his arms, Jake gave him a seething look.  ”New to what, exactly?  Do you know why nobody can see me?  Why I can’t get close to my brother?  What’s going on?!” he said in a peeved manner.

An extended hand from Isaac is combined with a warm smile.  ”New to..  Being a Fade.  Being…  Dead, yet not dead.” he explained mysteriously.

_______________________________

Megan and Griffon re-entered their home late that evening.  The two had stayed far later than most of the guests, with Megan getting along so well with the girls, and Griffon not wanting to ruin the fun.  But the night finally had to come to an end around midnight.  Megan was smiling as they walked through the door, and Griffon had a smug grin on her face.  ”Ok sweetie.  Are you ready to say I was right?!  Glad you went?” she exclaimed, patting her daughter on the head.

Rolling her eyes, Megan sighed.  ”Fine.  You were right mom.  It was fun.  Courtney’s really fun to talk to, and Dan sort of kind of likes me.  And Lindsay wants to be friends.  So…  Thanks.” she said, smiling brightly.  

Griffon smiled.  ”See?  I told you!  All the HomeHunter children are really nice people.  You just have to get to know them and play nice!” she said proudly, hanging her and Megan’s coats on the wall.

"Yeah.  Because Dylan and Mike are REALLY playing nice!" Megan replied sarcastically.

Huffing, Griffon showed her towards the hallway.  But just as she does, realization strikes her on the face.  ”Oh!  Sweetie, we should probably…  You know.  Before bed.  We forgot to do it before we left.” Griffon says, touching her gently on the shoulder.

A loud groan escapes Megan’s throat.  ”Mom…  Can’t we just skip a night!?  I’m tired!” she asked incredulously.

She shook her head firmly.  ”Meg, absolutely not.  We need to keep good records for your doctor, and we HAVE to keep to the right dosages.  This is important for your recovery.” Griffon said, pushing her towards the couch.  Megan didn’t put up a fight after that, removing her sweater and revealing a thin camisole with a deep v-neck.  On her upper left chest was a throbbing red scar.

"It’s still so ugly…" Megan whined, picking at it.

Griffon moved back from the kitchen, holding a bottle of pills and water.  ”Saturday” was written on the outside of the clear bottle.  She poured a group of various pills into Megan’s hands and handed her a glass of water.  While Meg downed the medication, Griffon pulled a stethoscope she’d hung around her neck and placed it against Megan’s chest.  ”Breathe quietly.” she said, silently counting to herself.  

After a few moments and writing down some numbers, she grabbed another tool kept in her other pockets.  She wrapped a sphygmomanometer around Megan’s arm, pumping air into it to measure her blood pressure.  At the same time, Griffon planted her fingers on Megan’s wrist for her pulse.

"How come we have to do this every night?  I’ve got my new heart, I’m supposed to be fine, right?" Megan whined.

Griffon shushed her, still in the midst of mentally counting, but also avoiding the question.  She wrote down the numbers alongside Megan’s heart rate.  ”Ok, we’re done.  You can head on to bed now.” she said happily, patting her on the back.

Happily, Megan grabbed up her sweater and trotted off to her bedroom.  ”Goodnight mom!” she said happily.

"Goodnight Meg.  Sweet dreams." she said, waving back at her.  Immediately as she heard Megan’s door shut, Griffon plopped down on the couch, sighing in a crushed voice.  

"Yeah..  You’re going to be just fine Megan.  You’ll…  You’ll be fine." she muttered.

___________________________

Monday came far too quickly for the HomeHunters.  But thankfully, so did their lunch hour.  Standing in the cafeteria, Mike and Dylan stood next to each other.  

"So you get eight gym badges…  And fight a champion with furry little animals.  What’s so great about that?  Sounds like animal abuse to me." Mike asked curiously.

Dylan rolled his eyes.  ”Oh COME ON.  This coming from a guy that watches magical talking ponies?  Just try it.  It’s more fun to play when you’ve got someone else to play too.  We can trade Pokemon and get REALLY strong teams and catch all of them.  You can borrow my DS, and I’ll use Dave’s.  We’ll start when we’re not grounded.” he said.

"Ok fine.  But you watch My Little Pony while we play it!" Mike retorted.

With an annoyed nod, Dylan shook Mike’s hand on it.

"Hey.  You two." said a harsh voice.

Turning around, they’re faced with Michael Jones already with his tray of food.  He nods in the general direction of their usual seat.  ”It was real cool hanging out with you two this weekend.  Come sit with us.  We’ll hang out!” Michael said, with a smug grin.  

Mike dropped his jaw.  ”Really?  ME?” he asked.

He rolled his eyes.  ”Yes YOU, lil’ dork.  My brother Miles said you didn’t have anyone to hang out with school.  That’s dumb.  We’re all family in the HomeHunters.  Goes for you too Dylan.” Michael said, taking off to his table.  

The two brothers exchange happy glances.

"Thank god!  I don’t have sit with pony boy by myself anymore!  I have…  FRIENDS!" Dylan said in an exaggerated tone.

Mike slugs him in the army playfully, but with no ill intent anymore.

-

Megan sat outside the commons area, letting the sunshine wash over her face.  She pulled out her lunch, which consisted of a heart-healthy diet that she hated.  But considering the food she’d eaten that weekend, there was no way her mother was going to pack her anything else but the rabbit food.  

Sighing lonesomely, she watched the birds skitter about the public area with loud tweeting.  They’d been her only companions since she’d moved to the Austin area.

"This weekend was fun Mr. and Mrs. Birdies.  I got to play with the cool kids, eat REAL food, and watch a really funny movie!  It was perfect!" she exclaimed, the birds flocking around her in response.  They came close to her, tilting their heads curiously.  "Maybe I’ll get to do it again some day!" Megan said hopefully, breaking off a piece of her low calorie wheat bread and spreading it out before her.  They picked at it happily, some flying off with their treasure, others staying behind with her.  "Oh well.  Maybe some day.  Mama Griffon says they’d be my friends, but…  Well, I don’t want to-"  

"HEY MEG!" shouted a loud girl’s voice.  

Jumping at the unexpected sound, Megan scared away the birds as she turned around.  Waving from the doors that led into the cafeteria, Lindsay stood there motioning for her.

"COME ON!  WE GOT A SEAT FOR YOU!" she exclaimed.

Her heart fluttered, a smile widening on her face.  She grabbed her food, re-packing inside her lunch bag, and she made her way towards the door.  But she stopped mid way, laughing to herself.  Grabbing the remain of her slice of bread, she tossed it back to where it had been sitting, to the bemusement of many happy birds.  

"Thanks.  For being my friends.  I’ll come visit." Megan whispered, walking back towards the cafeteria, Lindsay still waiting patiently.

-

Brandon and Chris sat outside the cafeteria, watching as Megan and Lindsey walked past them, talking eagerly with each other.  The two of them had their own lunches, which Jordan had hand-packed for them.  They both appeared gloomy.

"You think…  Caleb meant that stuff this weekend?" Chris asked, turning to his brother.

Brandon shrugged.  ”I dunno.  Maybe.  Jordan did teach you drawing stuff, didn’t he?” he said brightly.

Nodding, Chris smiled.  ”Yeah!  We drew all day long!  And we named my comic!  We’re gonna call it Nightvale!” he said.

With a tilt of his head, Brandon laughed.  ”I thought he said the nightingales?” he replied.

An irritated expression covered Chris’s face.  ”My name’s better.” he said firmly.

"Um…  Guys?" Gavin said, making them both turn unexpectedly towards him.  He was standing there with his own lunch bag, nervously fidgeting.

The two of them didn’t say anything.

"M…My dad said I could come over this weekend.  For…  For the project, you know.  F…Friday night.  Michael can’t come to work with Chris, cuz of boxing practice, but…  He can later." Gavin said, shutting his eyes.

Brandon looked away.  ”Ok Gavin.  I’ll tell Jordan.  Thanks.” he said sharply, in a bland tone.

Their once best friend walked back into the cafeteria, not saying anything else to them.

Chris frowned.  ”How come you’re still mad at him?  Can’t we be friends with Gavin and his brothers again?  We can say we’re sorry!” he stated, looking hopeful at Brandon.

"Well…" Brandon murmured.

"How’s it going boys?" Mr. Reed asked, walking past them with a steaming microwavable meal.  He had a playful smirk on his face.  

They both responded with bland “fines”.  

"Excellent!  Excellent!  I was worried, considering what happened this last week." he said mysteriously.

Brandon looks at him curiously.

"Oh, you know.  Spending the weekend at the HomeHunters with Gavin and his family.  Must have been awkward, considering the things you said to the poor boy about him and his fathers." Carter said, giving them a blank stare.

Chris tried to put on a brave face.  ”We’re going to apologize!  Like you used to say in elementary school!  When we make someone feel bad, we apologize and-“

"Some things you can’t apologize for and make go away.  Do you really think that Gavin will just…  Forget?  You called him and his fathers faggots.  Made him feel horrible." Mr. Reed said, turning away from the boys.  

Both of their faces fell.  

"I doubt he’d ever forgive you.  But, you know, do whatever you want." Carter finished, walking off towards his classroom.

Chris and Brandon ate in silence for the rest of the lunch hour, feeling painful stares as Gavin’s ever expanding group walked past them and towards the outside region to play and talk during the last of their lunch hour.

"Bye guys." Gavin said politely, waving as he walked past.

Neither of them responded.

 


	3. C is for Castastrophies

In their typical fashion when driving out of town, Triston and Arryn Zech had a large breakfast courtesy of McDonalds spread out in the front seats of their Sedan.  As the highway flew past them, Triston couldn't help but overhear his granddaughter's conversation.

With her cell phone pressed to her ear, Arryn was giggling into the phone. "No Miles, I already told you, Paw-Paw is taking me to the doctor. It's not a big deal, just a regular checkup, so do NOT skip school for me.  It's all the way to Dallas, and we're staying the night.  I'll be home tomorrow afternoon, so CHILL OUT." she explained, smiling brightly.

Triston hummed happily to himself, listening as his granddaughter spoke with her boyfriend. There was a happiness in her tone when she was speaking with him. Miles made her happy, and she made Miles happy in turn. If there were any boy he'd hoped for her to be with, it was certainly him.  Her boyfriend saw past her disability, and saw her for the beautiful woman she was.

"GOODBYE MILES, GO TO SCHOOL!" she shouted, shutting her phone off and laughing at him. "I love Miles, but he's such a dork. He's all worried about my checkup, and wants to be there for me." she explained, stuffing her phone into her purse.

Frowning, Trison turned to Arryn. "Maybe he needs to be there, to hear the FULL story for once. Then he'd talk some sense into that fool brain of yours!" he remarked bitterly.

Arryn huffed. "Paw-Paw, you KNOW why I don't want to do it! Just leave it be!" she argued, speaking with him in a similar annoyance.

The car veered over into the other lane, Triston aimed to pass a slow moving semi, turning his attention back to the road.

"Well it's a STUPID reason. Arryn, you could SEE again! This experimental operation is PERFECT for you and your exact problem!," Triston exclaimed, slamming the steering wheel. "You haven't seen since you were five! Don't you want to see me?  Don't you want to see Miles and your friends?" he asked incredulously. His eyes were desperate, trying to make her see the light.

She shook her head. "Sure. A sixty percent chance I'd see again, but I'd be out of school for three weeks, maybe even longer. The doctors ADMITTED that it would hurt like hell, and might mess up my brain if they screw up. And then Miles... I..." Arryn stammered, trailing off quietly at the end.

Triston turned on cruise control, turning to face Arryn again, seeing her happy face melt.  He shut his eyes, sighing. "Sweetheart, please just listen to me. I beg you, there's not much time left. If you don't do it soon and wait until you're older, your spatial awareness will be shot to hell. PLEASE. I BEG YOU. Do this! I want my granddaughter to know the happiness her parents didn't get to!  To know the beauty of the world in every form." he asked, grabbing her hand tightly.

She crossed her arms, leaning away from Triston and laying her head down on the back of the seat. "No. I'm not doing it, forget it!" Arryn screamed.

He turned his attention back to the road, sitting in silence for a good thirty minutes.  The touchy subject was a source of frequent arguments between each other.

"I want to tell Miles, but I don't know how to, and I'm really scared he'll leave me.  Scared that he won't want to put up with me for the rest of his life after he knows." Arryn finally spat out, wiping her eyes where fresh tears had formed.

Triston put back on a smile.  "Nonsense, that young man is one of the finest people I've ever met.  If anything, I'm scared he'll propose!" he chuckled.

She groaned loudly.  "PAW PAW." Arryn said annoyingly.  

With a shake of his head, he stifled his laughter.  "Okay, okay, calm down sweetie.  Let's invite him to dinner next week.  Maw-Maw and I will be there with you, and we can explain it for you if you want.  We'll be there for you, always have, always will be!" Triston explained, patting her on the knee gently.

Arryn managed a small smile.  "Thanks paw-paw.  That means a lot to me." she said, turning down to her buzzing cell phone.  Flipping it open, she presses a few combination of buttons, which turned on the voice messaging system.

"Hey Arryn, this is JJ.  If you would, please call Ryan for me and tell him I'll be MIA for the next couple of days.  Ask him if he can babysit the website for a while.  I'd call him myself, but I can't right now.  Thanks." JJ explained, talking in a fairly panicked voice that she didn't immediately recognize as his.

Triston turned to her.  "That didn't sound good.  I hope everything's alright." he said worryingly. 

________________________________

JJ was stretched out on his couch before school, checking up on the traffic to the Achievement Hunters website. On the whole, the website was incredibly popular. When they began launching a weekly video series on YouTube, it took off immediately. Their ad revenue, after expenses, buying video games, and re-investing in the business, got each of the five members about a two hundred bucks a month. It wasn't much in the grand scheme of things, but the business model wasn't complete yet. Assuming college plans came through, he had every intention of majoring in business so they could do this for a living. Certainly beat the idea of being an accountant like his father.

Intently focused on traffic reports, JJ jumped as his cell phone buzzed.   
"Fucking..." he muttered, picking it up.

_Sorry to bother you. Can you give me a call from your home phone? I need your number for the student alumni directory project. Thanks! - Ben King_

JJ sighed. "Fucking British asshole.  Always doing shit that takes up all our goddamn time." he muttered ridiculously, hopping up from the couch. Grabbing the cordless phone from behind the table, he pressed it up to his ear after pressing "Talk".

"What I'm SAYING is that if we don't move the shipment soon, the cops are going to be all over us! They already busted the dumb-asses downtown, and Narvaez is ALL OVER MY ASS." his father yelled, clearly on the phone upstairs.  His words were dark, venomous, and full of a hatred that JJ had never heard him utter before.

A dark voice on the other side scoffed. "We're moving METH to the richest distributors in the Austin area, Mr. Jones. This isn't some inventory that can be sold to the highest bidder and move out in a day! Then there's bribing the cops, keeping the busted idiots QUIET with hush money, and knocking off any of the idiots who'd be dumb enough to talk to the District Attorney.

JJ's eyes grew wide.

 _"What? Dad? What are you talking about...?  Meth?"_  he thought, the phone shaking in his hands.

"Move it by the end of the week, or me and my wife will call our connections and you will find you in a VERY difficult position, or DEAD!" his father yelled, slamming the phone down.

JJ stood there, breathing deeply.

"Jose? Who are you listening to?" his mother asked from the kitchen.

He turned to face his mother. "You and dad are selling DRUGS?! MOM, WHAT THE HELL?!" JJ screamed, giving her a terrified look.

The woman's bright smile slowly faded into a cloud of worry. "Oh." she stated, dropping her head nervously.

"MOM! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" JJ shouted.

JJ's mother moved toward him. "Sweetheart, I suppose we need to talk... Let's go speak with your father." she stated, touching his shoulders gently.

He shirked away from her.  "HOW LONG?  HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN DOING THIS?!" JJ screamed.

She sighed.  "Since way before you were born.  Come on, let's go talk to your father." his mother demanded, pulling him by the arm towards the stairs. 

JJ pulled away again.  "MOM.  DRUGS?  WHY!?  That's illegal!  It ruins lives!  My best friend Ryan-" he started, stopping immediately as the realization hit him.  "Ryan.  Oh my god.  PLEASE tell me that you didn't..-" he shouted, stepping away from her.

Huffing, she folded her arms.  "It's not like we MAKE people buy them.  We just sell it to dealers who sell it to pathetic individuals.  So don't blame US for his parent's poor decisions!" his mother screamed.

A ball of soon covered his stomach, and the urge to vomit was overwhelming.

________________________________

The week was passing by far too quickly for Gavin. The weekend stay with Brandon was fast approaching, and his stomach had been in knots since Saturday's get together over it. Though each day, the anxiety he'd felt since the previous semester was evaporating slowly. He'd made three new friends with Mike, Dylan and Meg. Brandon no longer made fun of him during choir class, and the bullying stopped. Chris quit interrupting the teachers in classes, and everything seemed normal on the surface. At first, he wanted to be their friend again, and help them through their tough times and apologize for anything he'd done wrong. Unfortunately, they both perpetually ignored him, running away any time he came within a few feet of them.

"Dammit..." Gavin muttered, rubbing his forhead, taking in the situation once more.

Despite the drop in anxiety, his headaches were only getting worse. Bad enough to the point where Gavin was staying at home on Thursday with Jack, sleeping in bed and curled under the covers. The ache surrounded his entire head, and any semblance of light made spikes jab through his skull.

The door to his room slowly opened. "Gavin? Feeling any better?" Jack asked, walking in with a glass of tea steaming in his hands.

He didn't move from under the covers. "No. My head hurts, my eyes hurt, everything hurts... I hate the world, the world sucks." Gavin says bitterly, flexing his hand. "And my hand's all funny. It's not moving right." Gavin said in a low groan.

Jack sat down next to him, rubbing his head from under the covers. "Gavin... Do you want to go to the doctor again? They might find something this time." he replied, pulling the covers up and handing him the hot tea.

Gavin took it, sipping it quietly as he sat up, but kept his eyes closed. Even the meager light from the hallway brought him agony. "No, I hate the doctor. They think I'm faking." he said immediately.

A loud sigh escaped Jack's throat, and he rubbed his head. "Gavin, I know that, but I'm worried now. I thought after we took care of that bullying mess at school that everything would be okay, and you'd get better. It's not getting better though, and I'm scared something might be wrong. So... Will you go? For me?" he pleaded, placing his hand firmly on Gavin's shoulder.

A loud groan later, and Gavin reluctantly nodded.  
________________

Ryan chuckled every time Barbara came around for his case report. If the adoption at twelve, and five years of staying with the HomeHunters was any indication, he was VERY happy with his placement, and had no intention of leaving. Still, it was important for the paperwork, so he didn't complain too much. The meetings never lasted more than fifteen minutes, and it was usually just her asking him about his life.

That morning before he went off to school, she'd come in for a quick visit, for that very purpose.

She was sitting with him in the backyard, while the kids were inside doing their last minute homework. With a bright smile, she giggled. "So we'll keep it short today. Ryan, is everything going ok? No problems to report?" she asked in a sarcastic flair.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan laughed. "Yep. Nothing to report, everything's good on my end. Dad is great, and so is Dad." he replied plainly.

Barbara took a few moments to fill out some boxes on her usual forms before turning back to up to him. "Well great! All done there, so let's just chat for the rest of my time!" she exclaimed, smiling. "Now, I'm sure you're sick of hearing this, but graduation's coming up pretty soon fella. Any plans for when you leave?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged. "I dunno yet. I've been saving up for college with the money we make on the Achievement Hunters and from birthdays and Christmases. I've got a couple thousand and could probably go to a community college real easy on my own dime. But I've got awesome grades and could probably get a scholarship too. Just, you know, waiting to hear back on those!  OH, and there's always Monty's job offer." Ryan said proudly.

There's a slight shift in Barbara's smile. Her once pleasant demeanor is now replaced with a sly grin. "Oh. Well, have you thought about... Your living arrangements?" she said mysteriously.

Ryan's face curled. "Huh? What do you mean?" he asked right out.

Crossing her legs, Barbara sighed. "For when you leave the HomeHunters? You're eighteen and about to leave the public education system. After that... The government won't fund you anymore, and it'll be 100% on the HomeHunters. Geoff told you this, didn't he?" she said in an almost mocking tone. 

His mouth drops. "W...What?" Ryan replied.

Barbara nodded. "Oh, don't worry about it Ryan. I'm sure the HomeHunters could pick up the slack on their charity end and give you a place to stay for a few more years, but... Oh, you know. That's one less bed for another needy child that could probably use a home. Less money for your brothers. I just assumed a smart boy like you would already had an exit plan!" she says, taking him by the hand as his breathing stops. A worry crosses her own face. "You... You didn't think this would last forever did you? Ryan, the HomeHunters is a program. An orphanage of sorts, but still a foster home. This... This wasn't going to be a long term placement. It's just until you're an adult and can take care of yourself as an adult. I went over this when you were younger, didn't I?" she continued in a fake sympathy.

Exhaling deeply, a wave of heat overtook his chest. It was a painful knot that tied itself around his heart. "But... Dad adopted me, right? Aren't I HIS son? Forever?" Ryan asked, his words shaky.

Barbara patted his hand. "Of course you are sweetheart. You are Ryan Ramsey, and nobody can take that away from you! But then... So are all the other boys and girls that will join the HH1. Why, in their lifetime... Geoff and Jack could have dozens of children, not just you." she muttered.

A buzzing noise from her pocket causes her to break contact with Ryan. Babrara pulls it out and sighs. "Oh dear. I'm running late for my next appointment. Sorry to leave on such a sour note, but I wouldn't worry Ryan. Geoff will take care of you. After all... You certainly can't take care of yourself, now can you?" she said in a sincere cruelty, grabbing her briefcase and exiting quickly from the scene. Barbara stopped just within earshot, turning back for only a moment. "You're a bright young man, and I know you'll figure something out and make the right choice. For the kids, of course." she said smugly, walking away slowing into the house.

Ryan's body was frozen, unmoving from his spot. His chest was heavy, with worry and anxiety rushing through his head. Dozens of questions, scenarios and futures now played out before him. But in the end, one statement kept echoing in his mind.

 _"After all... You certainly can't take care of yourself, now can you?"_    
__________________________________

They'd spent the better part of four hours in the doctor's office, much to Gavin's extreme displeasure. Heading straight to the nearest diagnostic clinic, Jack took zero chances and demanded for as many tests as they could run. Thankfully, the nursing staff was more than willing to cooperate after clearing it with the doctor.  At LAST, they found a competent group of people who believed his son's problem.

Gavin was laying down on an examination table, with a wet washcloth across his eyes to block out light. His head was still throbbing, and Jack could see that the pain was incredible. The pain reliever they'd gotten at their local clinic wasn't going to cut it anymore.

"How you feeling?" Jack asked sadly, patting his son's legs.

He groaned. "Bad. That machine was REALLY loud and made my head hurt worse." Gavin replied, speaking about the MRI machine.

Jack chuckled, rubbing Gavin's temple. "I'm sorry buddy. Maybe we'll find something out today. If not, we'll try somewhere else." he said quietly, trying not to disturb Gavin.

The two of them waited for about ten more minutes in silence, when the door to the examination room opened quietly. A short woman entered in a thick white lab coat.

"Hi, nice to meet you both! I'm Doctor Ali Baker, but you can just call me Ali, if you want to. Or Dr. Baker, whatever floats your boat!  I'm flexible!" she exclaimed in a bubbly voice, but mindful of her volume.

Jack was taken aback by the presentation the young doctor exuded. Dr. Baker had bright pink hair, several dangling bracelets of various colors, and looked like she was in her early twenties. A wide variety of cartoon-related buttons were attached to her lab coat, giving it a blinding appearance. Not exactly a confident picture of professionalism or knowledge, much to to his dismay.

Maintaining a polite air, he did eventually offer his hand and shake with her. "Nice to meet you Dr. Baker. I'm Jack, Gavin's father. So, did the tests tell us anything?" he inquired, watching as Gavin feebly managed to raise himself up to a sitting position.

Ali took a seat on a rolling chair, crossing her legs in the process. She patted Gavin on the knees. "Well, we can certainly rule out tumors or hemorrhages, thank goodness! Nothing scary like cancer, and everything looks clear to us on the scans! Bloodwork won't be back for a few days, but I doubt it's anything viral." she said, looking back up from her notes with a pleasant smile.

Despite the good news, Jack was unimpressed. "So... You don't know anything?" he asked incredulously.

She nodded sadly. "As much as I hate to admit it, I don't know what's wrong with Gavin to create such bad migraines, especially in someone as young as he is. Now, naturally, there could be excess stress or anxiety overwhelming him like you suggested when you brought him in. Or perhaps bad allergies reared their ugly heads." Ali admitted, letting out a deep sigh at the end. "But the worst thing a doctor can do is just make up a diagnosis or tell the patient he's not sick. Of course, I'd also rather be sure of something then just blindly shoot in the dark with strong medicines that might make him feel worse." she replied.

Gavin frowned. "So, you can't make me better? It's... It's still gonna hurt?" he moaned, in a tear-breaking whine.

Shooting up immediately with a gigantic smile, Ali moved over and gave Gavin a gigantic hug. "Oh sweetheart, I didn't say that. I just said I don't know right NOW. I'm going to prescribe a slightly stronger pain relief prescription, which should let you go back to school by tomorrow. Heck, you SHOULD feel better by tonight! We've still got the bloodwork to come back, and I'll be researching as much as possible in the meantime to figure out what's wrong and make you ALL better." she said confidently.

He folded his arms alongside an irritated glance. "Ok. Is it a pill or a syrup? Because I don't do pills well..." Gavin mumbled.

Ali tweaked his nose. " 'Fraid so. It's a pill, sorry Gavy.." she said, moving back to her station and pulling out a prescription pad. She writes in an unintelligible scribble denoting her profession. "In the meantime, I could use a little more information on Gavin. Is there any medical history I should be aware of? Prior surgeries, cranial injuries, etcetera?" Ali asked, ripping off the sheet from the pad and handing it over to Jack.

Shaking his head, Jack took the prescription. "Gavin had his tonsils out at seven. Just the normal chicken pox with his brothers, and odd cold here and there. But nothing that would explain this." he said.

She scrunched her face. "Ok, what about family history? Has there been any relatives in your immediate family that exhibited the same symptoms? Perhaps an uncle, a grandfather?" Ali asked innocently, opening back up Gavin's file to take more notes.

Jack grunted. "I'm afraid that wouldn't do you any good. You see, Gavin's not my biological son. I adopted him when he was younger, and I'm not aware of his family's medical history off the top of my head.  I can make an inquiry to their prior doctors and see what I can find out though." he said, rubbing Gavin's shoulder with a weak smile.

Pushing hair out of her face, Ali nodded. "Okay then, you can just call me anytime with that. Now..." she said, turning to Gavin. Ali smiled. "Gavin, is there anything else that hurts beside your head?  Anything else that feels funny?" she asked.

Gavin extended his left hand. "It feels funny sometimes. All tingly and numb." he said.

She examines it, touching him gently with some light pressure. Ali asks several questions while she examined his arm, jotting down a few notes. Eventually she stops, ruffling Gavin's hair. "Thank you Gavin."

Jack nervously tapped his foot, making a visibly irritated noise. "Does that mean-"

"Mr. Pattillo, can we speak outside privately for just a moment? Just some paperwork things, you know the score." Ali asked, signaling for the door.

Reluctantly, he nodded, helping Gavin lay back down and re-apply the washcloth. He soon joined her though, standing outside with Dr. Baker in the busy clinic.

She sighed, ruffling her hair. "First off!  Mr. Pattilo, I can tell you're nervous, and I don't blame you. Your kid is sick, and you've got the pink punk rock chick as your physician. I know I don't look like much of a doctor, I get that a lot. But the hair, the looks, the bubbly attitude? It's for the kids, so calm down a little. I'm a professional diagnostician that works exclusively with children. I may only have three years of experience, but I know what I'm doing. I got straight A's in medical school, and was at the top of my internship program.  I take my job VERY seriously, and would appreciate a little more respect." Ali stated, in a much darker tone than earlier.

Jack tried to blink his shock away. "Okay then, my apologies." he stammered out.

Ali managed to bring her gentle smile back. "Now, let me ease your worry a bit. As far as the tests show right now, there is nothing life-threateningly wrong with Gavin. He's not going to die, so calm down Daddy." she explained, patting him on the shoulder.

Relief washed over Jack's face. "Thank goodness." he said, wiping away a forehead full of sweat.

"But, he's not out of the woods." Ali retorted, giving him a serious glance.

He stiffened. "You just said-"

Nodding, she laughed. "Yes, I did. And he WILL be fine. But daily severe migraines as an eleven year old child? That's certainly not normal, and nothing I've ever seen. This needs to be taken care of, or I'm worried about how this might affect him mentally. People who suffer extended bouts of medical pain tend to suffer from depression or other serious problems. And for someone his age, that could make for a terrifying adolescence." Ali explained, stuffing Gavin's file into the nearby hanging basket. "Which is why I need Gavin's family history, and soon. The past certainly is a good indicator of the future." she reiterated.

Jack rubbed his jaw. "I'll get it as fast as I can. Anything else you need?" he worriedly asked.

She shook her head. "That's all for now. Go ahead and take Gavin home. With the new prescription, he should feel better tonight. Get him a nice warm meal beforehand, the pill will make him sick otherwise. Perhaps invest in some green tea, and make a big deal about its healing properties. It's the newest health craze that "fixes" everything apparently, and might be a good placebo for an impressionable child. Even if it doesn't, it's a much healthier alternative than soda." Ali said, winking.

With that, Ali shook Jack's hand, and made her way into the long hallway, towards her next appointment. Jack re-entered Gavin's clinic room, picking his child up and carrying him out of the office.   
__________________________________________

With a great deal of reluctance, Cameron brought himself out to the storage facility where the Free family's belongings had been kept. Gavin had asked him to maybe try and find some things about his family for Mr. Reed's report. Flinging open the metallic door, perfectly organized and labeled boxes still lined the walls as they had all those years ago.

"Ok... Let's get to it." he mumbled, slinging a large back next to the stack of boxes labeled "family photos/records/journals".

Unbeknownst to Gavin himself, Jack had saved virtually every family heirloom and piece of nice furniture the Frees owned. It was intended to be a surprise whenever Gavin moved out on his own and got his own house. He could sell them, or use them as furniture in whatever house he could afford. Considering his large inheritance, Gavin could probably buy a mansion of his own, much like his parents.

Cameron spent a good thirty minutes grabbing various scrapbooks, family history stuffed into Bibles, and several of Isaac's diaries, stuffing them into his large teacher's bag. He tried his hardest not to look through the photos. Though so much time had passed, Cameron still felt a pang over Isaac, made all the more painful as Gavin was growing up to look just like his brother

Flipping through another box, he noticed a tiny blue diary that was a little different than the rest.   Curiously, he grabbed it, and flipped open the first page.

_March 3rd_   
_Little George is so adorable, I can't wait until mum gets here to meet him. Carver is holding him right now, and I can't wait until we can take him home and show him his room. I was worried at first, when the doctors said they want to keep him for another week to run some tests. They assure us, however, that nothing is wrong._ _Thank goodness! We were so worried when he was born a week early, but the doctors are very hopeful about him._

_I have never loved anything more than I have this child._

 

"George? Who's George?" Cameron muttered to himself curiously as he flipped to the next entry.

 

_March 25th_

_George passed away._

_The doctors say his lungs didn't form right because of the early birth, and they collapsed on themselves._

_He died in my arms at home, and I didn't even notice. It wasn't until George got horrendously cold that I noticed he wasn't breathing._

_They say it was no-one's fault. That it was just something that happened, and nothing could have been done about it._

_But it was someone's fault._

_It was my fault. I failed him as a mother when he needed me most. I couldn't protect him._

_I'll never forgive myself, and my will to live is fading away._

 

Cameron looked it over curiously, flipping through the pages more, trying to find a legible entry. After March, the pages were scribbled hastily, many of them incredibly creepy with one or two word entries.  Some were unreadable, and others were scribbles of horrifying eyes covering the pages.  Eventually though, he did find a semi-legible entry, stained with tears.

_December 28th_   
_Therapy has been going well. The medication is kicking in, and I'm slowly recovering. Coming to Austin was the right move, and I'll be forever grateful to Carver for the fresh start. I'm moving forward slowly, trying to take things one day at a time while Carver sets up his new business here._

_I should be doing well, after all. The country club is fun, and I'm already making friends through the many social clubs._

_And yet, my heart still aches for George. For that little bundle of joy that never got a chance to experience life, because of ME._

_I think that's why I did what I did tonight._

_I saw a young man tonight on the streets, who was homeless. He never said specifically that he was, but I could tell. Tattered jacket. Unshaven. The boy stank to high heaven, and Carver tried to stop me from getting out of the car._

_I had to help him though, he looked just like my little George._

_The same dark brown hair, just like his father. Eyes that looked just like George's grandfather. So I like to think that if George had grown up, he'd be tall and strong, just like that young man. If I hadn't failed as George's mother giving birth, he might have lived long enough to._

_So I gave the young man several hundred dollars and my pink umbrella._

_I started rambling about how he should see the world and live his life. I think I mumbled something about wishing someone would take care of my son like that if he were older. Maybe it was me reaching out, hoping to make amends for my failure.  Or maybe I actually thought he was George.  My memories are fuzzy now, to be honest._

_But then, there was also something in his eyes, something brave. I've only ever seen eyes like that once or twice in my life. I think he was really someone special._

_I certainly hope so. I'd hate myself if the young man went out and got drugs with that money. But maybe he'll make something of himself._

_Maybe I did something right for once._

Cameron flipped forward to the next entry, which was nearly a month later.

 

_January 30_

_Carver wants to try and have another child. He sees how depressed I am, thinks having another child would fix this, and he just wants to help, but the very thought of undergoing all that again is too painful. I've been assured that we would never lose another child as long as we lived, but I can't trust him. Carver tries to comfort me, but I'm not ready._

_In a few months or years, of course, but for now... Not yet._

_Though I have picked out our child's name. Odd, I know, but I know it's right. Should we have a girl, I'd name her Gavrine, after my great grandmother. Should we have a boy, I'd name him Isaac, after my great grandfather._

_The two of them suffered much like Carver and I did. They lost their children at such a young age, and only now do I understand the pain that drove Gavrine into an asylum and Isaac into an alcoholic stupor._

_But I can't lose my mind yet, I refuse to. Not until I make everything right with George. I'll be sad for a while, of course, but I'll be strong._

 

Cameron hitched his breath, letting the realization of everything sink over him.

"Isaac and Gavin... Had another brother. Mrs. Free lost a child that was barely a few weeks old. She lost it even before Isaac was born. No wonder..." he muttered to himself. Slouching back against the boxes, he dropped the diary back where he'd picked it up from. Staring back into the box, he noticed there were many more of them. He rummages through the boxes, picking out one at random. The books weren't dated, to his dismay.

_December 31_

_Nine months after our surprise third pregnancy, I gave birth today. To another boy, who was several weeks early. A boy that the doctors want to keep an extra week for testing. They tell me everything will be all right._

_It's going to happen again._

_I'm going to lose him._

_So I won't love him. I can't love him. Because he'll just leave me, exactly like George did, and I can't go through that again. Carver and I are already discussing giving the boy up to an orphanage. Isaac is the perfect, healthy child that we always wanted. I don't wish to burden him down with anything lesser than perfection, or to someone that won't be here for long.  I don't want my little Isaac to suffer._

_It's a shame, though, because Isaac seems to already be enamored with little Gavin. He was really excited to have a little brother, and Cam was thrilled about having a little baby "brother"._

_I feel sorry for Gavin. Another life I've cut tragically short._

 

Cameron's head sunk down. "That's why..." he mumbled.

 

_January 9th_

_Despite my many objections, we have decided to keep Gavin. Seeing Isaac hold the little boy put a smile on his face that we haven't seen in a long time. It seemed to cut his "depression" (as he so calls it), and our son is doing much better with the boy here. He comes home every day after school with Cam immediately, and the two take care of him like he was their own._

_I don't agree with this, but Carver assures me that I'm being "ridiculous" and "overly dramatic". But I know. I know that as long as Gavin stays here, my heart will be broken again._

_So I will distance myself from him. I refuse to let him into my heart. Because if he does, I'll suffer through everything all over again._

Cameron shook his head before slamming the book shut. "There is no way in hell that I'm showing Gavin this. Good god, his mother was a loon!" he says in disgust, tossing the diary back into the box.

Gathering the things he had managed to find, Cameron makes his way out of the storage facility, shutting and locking it behind him.

-

Appearing inside the storage facility later that night, Ben grins as he steps towards the box Cameron had sorted through. Hovering his hand over it, two diaries float from the box and into his hands.

"Thanks for going through all the trouble of finding me the ammunition I need to finish that brat off once and for all, my dear Cameron." Ben muttered to himself deviously.  
__________________________________________

For the third time that week, Coach Murdoch had Michael and the rest of his class performing a "run day". A day where they went out to the track surrounding the football field and ran drills.

Alongside Dan, he was in the midst of their long distance run, chatting casually. "Whatcha doin' this weekend Danny-boy?" he asked curiously.

Dan huffed. "I'm going to Griffy's to work with Meg on our project for history. She wants to get it done early, so we don't have to rush at the last minute." he replied in an annoyed tone. Considering Dan's distaste for sitting still, Michael wasn't surprised and laughed as such. Dan, however, turned to Michael. "So what are you and Chris going to do for your project? Meg's doing the powerpoint, and Miles is gonna help me do a video part in it." he explained.

Michael grunted. "Dunno. Mine'll be short though, so Chris should be happy." he muttered bitterly.

Curiously, Dan tilted his head. "Oh yeah! You never talk about your folks much, do you? What'd they do?" he asked.

A quick roll of the eyes leaves Michael scoffing. "I don't like talking about it. I'm not all gushy gushy like you guys." he said, quickening his pace and jogging ahead of him.

Dan groaned. "Come on Michael, we're good friends! You know about MY parents! It's only fair!" he countered, effortlessly catching up with Michael and actually jogging backwards to face him directly.

He shut his eyes, Dan's determination irritating to him. "They died." Michael said curtly.

Dan frowned, slowing down behind Michael. "Sorry." he explained shamefully.

Shrugging, Michael tried to shake it off. "Not your fault, so don't apologize. I just got a really easy project. A one page paper, entitled "Mom and dad died. The end." Not like you, your parents are still-" he said, cutting himself off quickly. Realization hit him, and he sighed. "Umm... What about your folks?" he asked.

Picking back up the pace, Dan jogs side by side. "Dad says he'll take me to the jail for visiting if I want. Or I could just write 'em a letter. I dunno yet. I'm kind of nervous about seeing them again after all these years.  There were kind of really shitty." he said.

The two finish up their laps in silence, plopping down on the football field grass to rest until their next race. Michael was breathing in and out heavily, Dan casually breathing as though he weren't tired.

Looking up at the clouds, Michael could feel his chest's heavy load. Little specks of anger bubbling up as he relived the moments from his childhood. Years had passed since he'd actively thought about his parents on a daily basis. Nowadays, it's all he could think about. The fear of his classmates finding out who his parents were, what his father had done, and how'd they react to Michael after finding out. The thought of Chris doing research online, and maybe finding some sort of news story about it. It all added up into him becoming more and more agitated with each passing day.

_No wonder he's so angry all the time!_

_Watch out!  He might kill us!_

_Poor Lindsay.  Hope she doesn't end up like Mrs. Jones._

The words of his classmates ran through his head, with a creepy laugh track playing on repeat.

"JONES! EBERLE! UP AN AT 'EM!" Coach Murdoch yelled, whistling loudly.

Shocked out of his day-gazing stupor, Michael shot up quickly. "YEAH YEAH, I'M COMING!" he yelled snidely. Joined by Dan, they rush back to the starting point to start their short distance runs.  
_________________________________

Ray's face lit up as usual when he entered the Narvaez home that afternoon. It was the COOLEST house ever. Mia had all kinds of cool electronic stuff, a really new computer, and an underground theater room that played video games.

"DAD! I'm home! I brought Ray with me like I said, so we can do our project!" Mia exclaimed, dropping her bag off on the living room couch.

From his office, Mia's dad entered the room immediately with his usual bright smile. "Hey kiddos! Good day at school?"

Mr. Narvaez was a cool guy. He wanted Ray to call him "Luis" or "pop", whichever he preferred. Whenever Ray came over, he always stopped whatever he was doing and came to play with him and Mia. He wasn't good at video games, so Ray always beat him.

"Good afternoon Ray! How's it going buddy?" He asked brightly, ruffling the boy's hair.

"Good! How about you?" He replied, pushing the man away while laughing.

Luis smiled. "Doing great now! So, Mia says you're here to do a project or something?" He asked unknowingly.

With a nod, Ray raced to his backpack, pulling out a worn spiral notebook. "Yeah! We're doing a project in history class! Mia and I are partners, and I gotta make a presentation about her family tree! So I wanted to ask you guys stuff. I don't have a family, so she's got to wait until I find 'em." He said, sitting down on the couch.

A look like a kicked puppy overtakes Luis' face.

"So, umm... What's Mia's family? Any uncles, grandmas or grandpas?" He asked, putting on an innocent curiosity .

Mia's father sat there silently, biting his lower lip.

She poked Luis. "Daddy, tell him about Uncle Emi!" Mia insisted, hopping up and down excitedly.

Luis snapped back down to reality. "Of course. Well... Her nearest relative is Emilio Narvaez. He is the CEO of NV corp, and lives in Florida. He's in his late thirties, and is currently unmarried." He said, taking a deep breath. "Then she has a grandpa named Carlos Naravez. He's... Retired in Florida. She had a grandma named Ana Narvaez, who passed away when I was still a little boy." He muttered sadly.

"How'd she die?" Ray asked innocently. His face was worried, showing a genuine compassion.

Luis turned away.

 _"She was shot by a rival criminal syndicate, trying to saving our lives. Her death drove our father insane, making him bloodthirsty for power and revenge."_  He thought to himself.

"Ana died in a car accident." Luis actually said, turning back to Ray with a pleasant enough expression.

Mia jumped up. "Tell him about Puerto Rico! That's where grandma an grandpa came from, right?" She said excitedly.

Her father nodded. "That's right. The Narvaez family lived in Puerto Rico for centuries. We started as simple farmers, who ran our own business brewing alcoholic beverages. The first and second generations of the Narvaez families made a whole lot of money, and decided to... Invest it. From there, we slowly changed into... Businessmen. And in time, we abandoned our farming roots, just running our business and left the farming and brewing to employees." He explained, watching as Ray struggled to keep up with his notes.

"How come ya'll left?" Ray asked, after finishing up his writing.

Luis sighed, shutting his eyes.

 _"Because we pissed off the Cartel, got jumped by a rival family and had 70% of our family massacred.."_  He thought, remembering his father's words clearly.

Luis liked back up. "Well, Mia's grandfather thought America was a better place to raise a family. We moved here when I was about six years old." He explained in a rehearsed manner.

Mia intervened once more. "Ooh! Ooh! Tell him about my big half brother!" She said, pushing her father's shoulder.

Turning up to face Luis, Ray's eyes burned through his very soul. "Mia has a brother?" He asked.

Luis froze.

Answering for him, Mia smiled brightly. "Yeah! My stepmom Maddie had a little boy with daddy! But he went missing when he was real little. My uncle Emi looked ALL over the world for him, but never found him! I hope I get to meet him one day! I always wanted a big brother!" She said hopefully, turning up to Luis. "Right Daddy?"

He slowly managed a nod. "That's right... I... I lost my firstborn son about ten years ago. Just almost right after he was born." Luis replied sadly.

Ray frowned. "I'm sorry Luis. I know my daddy would be real sad if I went missing." He said sympathetically. "Where'd he go?"

He turned his head down. "He was kidnapped." Luis stated. Afterwards, he stood up, walking away from them. "Mia, tell him about our house in Florida. I've got to go use the bathroom." He said, waking away and hiding his tears.

-

Mia and Ray spent only about an hour on the project before she demanded he help her with Zelda.

Downstairs in the theater room, they were playing on a wide projection system.

Even in mid combat with the convoluted N64 controller, he'd maintained conversation. Which eventually came back around to Mia's missing brother.

She sighed. "It's just not fair Ray. Maddie is the BEST mom ever, and Luis is the BEST daddy ever. Why would anyone want to take him away?" Mia huffed.

Ray nodded. "Yeah, your mom and dad are cool." He said, smiling. "You know, if I didn't have my dads, I think I'd like parents like them." He said proudly.

Taking in a deep breath, Mia got an excited look. "Then you'd be my big brother! That would be so cool! You're really fun, really nice, and like one of my best friends! That's what I always wanted my brother to be like!" She yells happily.

Ray snickered. "You wouldn't say that if I lived with you. Michael says I'm a stinky farter. And I don't always brush my teeth." He joked, winking comically at Mia while be breathed on her.

  
"Eww! Ray! That's gross!" She shrieks, pushing him playfully.

The two laugh if off returning to the game and Ray's delightful commentary. But as they played, he eventually got quiet.

"You know... Since we're like best friends and stuff... If you want, I can pretend I'm your big brother. So if boys try to date you, I can kick 'me in the dick. Or if you wanna tell me something, I'll keep it secret." Ray said as he began to blush.

Mia beamed from ear to ear. "Really?!" She exclaimed.

Ray nodded. "I'm the baby at home. Everyone's older than me, and it sucks. I wanna be the big brother for once!" He said, huffing at the thought.

She jumped up. "Yay!" Mia screamed, hugging him tightly around the neck.

The two say nothing more about the arrangement.

"Can you kick Mike in the wee wee? He keeps bugging me to watch some horse show at lunch." Mia asked.

Ray nodded. "Sure." He muttered casually, not even bothering to think about it.

Well... Almost nothing more.

-

Far up in the projection room, Luis quietly grinned. Beside him was Maddie, who leaned into him.

"My baby is growing up..." She whined.

Luis nodded. "Into a fine little gentleman." He said proudly.

A loud shriek came from the auditorium underneath them. "Eww! Ray! You farted! GROSS!" Mia screamed, slugging him directly in the face while Ray laughed uncontrollably.

Luis sighed. "Well... Almost a little gentleman." He chuckled.  
Maddie glared at him. "Like you're any better!" She said, rolling her eyes at his attempt of an innocent look.   
___________________________

Cameron popped by the HomeHunters after his visit to the storage facility, being let in by Ryan. Despite the revelations he'd had earlier that afternoon, he was still reading Diane's diary trying to make sense of everything before he shared the basic information with Gavin. Which was second on his list of things to be worrying about, considering Gavin's medical condition. But much to his relief, Gavin was up and about, smiling as he ate a bowl of soup at the table, with a steaming cup of tea beside him.

"Hey Gavin! Feeling better?" Cameron asked as he sat down at the kitchen table.

Gavin nodded. "Yeah! My head doesn't hurt! Dr. Ali made me feel better and gave dad a special green tea to give me!" he said brightly, picking up the steaming cup to show him.

Cameron grinned. "Great! Well drink up!" he said, ruffling his hair.

"Oooh! Cam, did you look up stuff about my mom and dad like you promised?" he asked after taking a huge sip of his tea.

He nodded. "I did! I've got a lot of notes to go over though, so I'll bring it to you Friday to look over before you go to Brandon's on Saturday!" Cameron explained.

A look of worry covered Gavin's face. "Yeah. Saturday..." he mumbled.

"Cameron! Hey, can you come back here for a sec?" Jack said, poking his head out of the hallway.

Saying goodbye briefly, he follows Jack into his room, closing the door behind him. "What's up? Everything okay with Gavin? What'd the doctor say?" Cameron asked.

Jack rubbed the back of his head. "Not cancer, and it's not some tumor or mass, thank god," he said, sharing a similar look of relief with Cameron. "But Dr. Baker wants a family history to finish her diagnosis. Naturally, I have no idea what doctors the Frees used. You got any idea about that? Or remember anything they might have mentioned?" he asked, folding his arms.

Cameron frowned, turning his head down. "Well.. There was one problem with Isaac I can remember clearly." He muttered.

Hitching his breath, Jack braces himself.

"Isaac suffered from severe clinical depression. Took him until he was seventeen before his parents listened to him. It got pretty bad when he was younger." Cameron admitted sheepishly.

Jack drew his head down. "I didn't know that." He said darkly.

With a deep sigh, Cameron shook his head. "They hated sharing that fact with people, and we kept it quiet. Social stigma with mental illnesses in that family for god knows why. Then, of course there was his mother. Went completely off the deep end after Isaac died. But, I don't have to tell you that." He quietly said. "I wouldn't be a bit surprised if there was was some history in the family. Especially with his grandma the way she was, Jesus Christ..." He laughed.

Jack shot his head up. "His grandmother?!" He asked quickly.

With an irritated look, Cameron scoffed. "I went to England with the Frees one summer. Dealing with some financial crap or something, I don't remember. Anyway, the only family they had out there was this ancient bat of a woman. She had some kind of mental problem after a stroke that took away her internal filter. She said whatever she thought, and couldn't help it. So basically, when I got introduced as Isaac's boyfriend, the hag asked which one of us was the "bottom". Then wanted to know the intimate details of our sex life, or if we were going to have any gaybies. I have NEVER seen Isaac blush that much in my life." He finished, laughing towards the end.

A gentle rub to his temple later, Jack laughed with Cameron. "I suppose I can see if Barbara can get a hold of the English embassy to get more info. She did it once when they tried to find next of kin, maybe she can do it again. Oh, and do you remember what doctors the Frees used?" He asked.

Cameron thought for a moment or two. "I think Isaac went to Dr. Abraham in downtown. I remember taking him a few times when he was sick. So I bet they all used him too." he explained.

Jack smiled. "Thank you Cameron, I don't know what I'd-"

"Jack! Get in here!" Ryan screamed from the living room.

Not wasting a single second, both Jack and Cameron rushed back to the living room and were greeted with a painful sight.

On the floor, Gavin was in Ryan's lap, groaning loudly as he clutched his head. 

"GAVIN!" Jack screamed, racing over to him with Cameron not far behind. "What happened?!" he shrieked, turning up to Ryan.

He shook his head. "Gavin was just walking to put up his dishes and he... Just fell to the floor in a heap. I ran over, and he was passed out. After I yelled for you, he sort of just woke up right away." Ryan said calmly, still trying to support Gavin's head softly.

Jack shook his head. "Gavin... Are you ok? Can you hear me?" he asked harshly.

Weakly, Gavin smiled. "I'm just mashed potatoes." he replied in a happy tone.

Confused, he looked his son over. "What?" Jack said, checking his eyes for a concussion.

"I said I'm fine dad!" Gavin said, laughing it off. He rose up, trying to stand on his own. With Ryan's support, Gavin managed to walk over to the couch.

Cameron got a cold washrag, and placed it over Gavin's head. "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?" he asked quickly.

Gavin shook his head. "No. My head just got all funny, and stuff was real blurry. Then I got really tired." he said, sighing at the fuss around him. "But I woke up , and I'm orange juice!" he said brightly. But taking in what he just said, a look of worry covered Gavin's face. "I didn't mean to say that dad. I mean I'm fine. Why'd I say that?" he yelled, beginning to hyperventilate.

Jack took no time in pulling out his cell phone, rushing through his contacts to find Dr. Baker's number.

\-------------------------

Geoff parked his car outside Mia's house, turning it off as he came to pick up his son. "Want to wait in the car?" he asked Michael.

In his stinky and sweaty state from boxing practice, Michael's "what the fuck do you think" look said it all. So turning the car back on to run the heat on, Geoff marched himself up to the Narvaez home.

Unnerving at first, Geoff wanted nothing more than to call the cops on them immediately after their first interaction together.

_"They're a danger to Ray."_   
_"They're criminals!"_   
_"They've probably killed people!"_

Rational thoughts, of course. But after the Narvaez family moved into Austin, he quickly pushed the thoughts away. The NV Corporation rose up almost overnight, becoming one of the most powerful business investment firms in all of the United States. They were charitable, funding not only the HomeHunters, but dozens upon dozens of other worthy foundations. More than that, however, the Narvaez family in Austin were some of the kindest people he'd ever met. Luis and Madeline were raising a bright child that their children loved. They were pillars of the community, always ready and willing to help out not only at school, but in the local churches and shelters.

Seeing past their sordid pasts, Luis had earned his trust. So in keeping to his word, Geoff never mentioned their connection to Ray or the seedy underworld to anyone. Though he kept the police on emergency speed dial with his phone, just in case.

Knocking on the front door, he's presented with Madeline Narvaez. Smiling, she ushered him in quickly with a polite welcome, the two sharing pleasantries.

"Hey Dad!" Ray shouted, running up the stairs from the lower region. His backpack jingled, and he was carrying a tiny spiral notebook.

Geoff smiled. "Have fun? Get a lot of the project done?" he asked.

Nodding immediately, Ray pulled out a photograph. In it, was a much younger version of Luis Narvaez, Madeline Narvaez, and a third male he figured was the older brother. "Look! Mia's family used to live in Florida! RIGHT NEXT TO DISNEYWORLD! They're so cool!" he exclaimed.

Luis popped himself up from the downstairs area, carrying a very sleepy Mia in his arms. There is a longing appearance in his eyes, staring at Ray.

"I wish I knew about my family. I wonder if my family was that cool." Ray said sadly, dropping his head down and his enthusiasm deflating immediately.

Madeline pats Ray on the shoulder. "Oh sweetheart, you DO. Geoff here is your father! Why he-"

Ray shook his head, bringing back his smile. "I know THAT! Dad's awesome! But it sucks not knowing where I came from. What if I'm like some missing prince to some really awesome family? Heck, what if I'm Mia's missing brother?!" he said jokingly, laughing loudly.

With a nervous laugh, Geoff grabbed Ray's hands. "Come on Ray, let's go." he insisted, moving towards the front door with a hastened pace. He hoped to spare the Narvaezes any more grief than Ray had probably already given him with those words.  
_____________________

Jack wasn't sure what was more surprising. That doctors still made house calls, or that they made them in the late evenings. A hastened phone call and thirty minutes later, Dr. Baker arrived at their home. 

Examining Gavin, she waved a light over his eyes. "Did you eat anything strange for dinner? Maybe something spicy?" Ali asked.

He shook his head. "No. I just had chicken soup, cuz I didn't feel good." Gavin admitted.

Fidgeting in Ryan's lap, Gavin wasn't fond of being poked and prodded. But his older brother at least made it bearable.

"Did you over-exert yourself? Maybe go running or play a little too hard?' she asked, looking into his mouth with a small light and tongue depressor.

Gavin shook his head. "Nope. I came home and took a nap 'til I felt better." he replied.

After another couple of minutes of examining him, she ruffled his hair. "Ok Gavy, I want you to go to bed right away. Get a lot of rest, and stay home from school tomorrow to recover some more." Ali exclaimed, giving him a reassuring smile.

Ryan didn't give Gavin a second to argue, picking the child up and patting him on the back. "Come on Gav, I'll take you to bed." he said, carrying Gavin into the living room. Cameron joined them, carrying Gavin's thing behind Ryan.

Jack turned back around immediately. "Diagnosis?" he asked, giving Ali a worried glance.

Ali shook her head. "If I didn't know any better... I'd say Gavin just had a minor stroke." she said halfheartedly, whispering to keep her voice down.

A shock ran down his spine, and Jack had a hard time focusing, blinking wildly. "A... Stroke? Dr. Baker, Gavin is ELEVEN. Not some old lady!" he shot back incredulously.

She huffed irritatingly. "Strokes can happen at any age. It's just very uncommon. What I'm MORE worried about is what caused it to happen, and if it might happen again." Ali said.

In a worry, Jack ran his hand through his hair. "Should we... Take him to the emergency room? Is he-"

Ali grabbed him immediately. "No. Not yet, and calm down. Panicking in front of your children will not make him better, and would likely just make him worse. I'm not even sure if it was a stroke. Like you said, he's fairly young for this, and he might have just passed out from exhaustion or some other combination of factors that I'm not seeing. I'm just guessing here, honestly. But for now, keep Gavin home from school like I said, and don't take your eyes off him. If he passes out again, or gets any worse, take him to the emergency room IMMEDIATELY and call me." she said, finishing up her packing. Ali smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Mr. Pattillo, everything will be fine. You have a healthy young child who is likely just experiencing something easy to treat. We'll know more soon, and he'll be better in no time!" she said quickly.

Nodding, Jack let out a dark sigh. "Yeah. I hope so." he muttered painfully.

________________________

(The Next Day)

The Austin Police Headquarters was in the heart of downtown, in the midst of the hustle and bustle of the big city. Their division was large, taking up an entire five floors of a large office-space. Having been modernizing over the years, each floor was stationed with large work-spaces with the most advanced computer software, alongside links into a huge criminal database. It was not, as many might picture, the crowded and cramped work-spaces that one might see in Law and Order. Instead, it was an open environment, where communication and friendliness prevailed.

“Anyone care to tell me why our drug crime is SKYROCKETING, or am I going to have to come through and do some performance evaluations to cut our slackers out?” politely asked an older woman’s voice.

Well, communication prevailed, anyway.

The voice was firm, but despite the politeness, it radiated a venom that generated a wave of nausea to spread out across the floor. A voice to be feared, for certain. Flipping out a small expandable police baton, she began walking through the open floor space, passing by many officers.   
While walking, she exuded a wave of authority. The woman was in her early forties, with blonde hair down to her shoulders. She didn’t bother with the typical professional attire of her station, instead opting for the far more functional pair of jeans and a leather jacket.

From the back of the room, a well toned man in his early twenties stood up from his desk. He had golden brown hair, complimented by a fuzzy layer of facial hair. “Captain Zuelch, it’s because the distributors are fucking smart and aren’t just pushing shit on the streets. They sell to high level clientele, who sells to low level clientele, who sells shit on the streets that we catch. Even IF we get as far as the low level clientele, they never rat out the higher levels, let alone the source. Obvious pay-offs.” he yelled out.

The woman who had screamed earlier gave him a stern glance. “And why is that Gipson? Meth dealers here in the states are usually some three ring circus like the Crawfords were about a decade back that blow themselves up, or get caught eventually. This isn’t Breaking Bad or some cop show where we're the incompetent police force bumbling around in the dark missing the obvious!” she stated, moving to his side.

Blaine shrugged. “Don’t look at me! I just interrogate the bastards! Above my pay grade." he explained.

Kathleen sighed, poking him with her baton. "Well please figure it out, and quickly. Go directly to ADA Rodriguez, get them a above average deal. Maybe probation, whatever it takes, I don't give a damn. But do it TODAY." she said, moving to the opposite side of the room. "The rest of you! Follow up on our leads, explore new angles, and investigate our last raid spot for evidence. Call the lab and get our crime scene reports on my desk. I expect updates by the time I get back." Kathleen ordered, collapsing her baton and moving to the elevator. The office became loud as some thirty different people began shuffling around, speaking in hurried voices.

"Where ya goin' Captain?" Blaine asked, throwing on a heavy coat and moving in her direction.

Smashing the button for the both of them, she pulled out a compact, checking her hair. "Meeting with the Governor for lunch. She's wanting a personal update on our investigation and if we're making any progress.  Eliminating drug crime is one of her highest priorities, given our closeness to the border." Kathleen said, huffing.

Blaine chuckled. "Better you than me. You're the queen of public relations, after all." he said, entering the elevator as it swung open.  
She rolled her eyes. "Not by choice, that's for damn sure." Kathleen said, slipping into her usual tone of voice as the doors shut tight to the elevator.

-

After a thirty minute drive in Austin noon traffic, Kathleen entered a ridiculous french restaurant with an unpronounceable name. It was furnished with a sleek decor and surrounding with spotless white table linens. Walking through like she owned the place, Kathleen joined Govenor Davis and an unnamed guest at her usual table.

“Ah, Captain Zulech, I am so glad you could make it. I’m sure you know Mr. Emilio Narvaez, the head of the NV Corporation in Orlando?” Govenor Davis said, signaling for introductions.

Kathleen took his hand and shook it firmly. “A pleasure to meet you sir, I hear only good things about the Narvaez family and your business. What brings you all the way out here?” she said professionally, shaking his hand firmly.

Emilio grinned, returning her handshake. "Visiting family in the area, doing some minor business, and catching up with the lovely lady Govenor on a charity project I want to push forward." he replied brightly.

After the introductions, the three of them were interrupted by a waiter who took their orders, and then quickly made his way back off to the kitchens.

She swiveled a wine glass slowly in her hand. “So tell me Kathleen, friend-to-friend, how is the investigation into that major “you-know-what” going?” Davis asked, staring at Kathleen worriedly.

She gives a quick glance to Mr. Narvaez, and clears her throat. “Well, I can’t talk about it in public, obviously. But I assure you Governor, that the Austin DEA is hard at work.” Kathleen replied, taking a long drink of her water.

Emilio's face dropped, choking slightly on his beverage. "A city like Austin has a major drug problem? I find that surprising, my brother says only great things about the area." he stammered out, downing a bottle of beer.

Shaking her head, Kathleen scoffed. "Every city will always have a drug problem these days Mr. Narvaez, no matter what size. But my police force and I are always hard at work, I assure you. Nobody stays hidden from us for long." she replied darkly, giving him a stern look.

He laughed to himself. "I meant no disrespect, of course, Captain." Emilio said, nodding toward her.

-

Grabbing his cell phone from under the table while the Governor spoke with the DEA Captain, Emilio shot off a quick message from his burn phone.

 _We have a problem. Get me a sit down with the Jones family, IMMEDIATELY._  
______________________________________

The Burns Production Studio had expanded over the years. After several big box office hits, Burnie had finally shelled out money to build his own studio instead of renting.

Walking down the long hallway, Burnie kicked open the door labeled "Monty Oum - Director of Animation" and waltzed in. "MONTY BABY, WE'RE A HIT! Your long nights paid off once again! Now I'm almost glad you re-did all that shitty work. I swear to you, I'm buying you the BEST animation team that money can buy! Whatever you want!" he exclaimed, spinning around several times, holding a tabloid with their JNPR Movie front and center with four new powerful characters. Burnie had lost a little more weight over the years, and had developed a fine muscle tone that gave him the star Hollywood look perfectly.

Though his enthusiasm was quickly waning, as he glanced around the office, noting its barren appearance. There wasn't a body to be found.  
"Monty?" he asked curiously, walking forward into the office. Much like Monty's old office, it was littered with animation and director awards lining the walls, with a framed drawing courtesy of the HomeHunters hanging proudly behind his desk.

A slow mumble drew Burnie's gaze down, and his jaw dropped as he noted Monty lying on the floor, clutching his heart. The man was as thin as always, sporting a neon green hairstyle that week.

"Call an ambulance... My heart is KILLING me!" Monty managed to spit out, groaning in a loud pain.


	4. D is for Determined

Gavin woke up early, as he usually did to get ready for school.  Though because he wouldn’t be going to school on the doctor’s orders, he instead made his way into the kitchen to fix himself a glass of orange juice.  Pouring the carton into a clear glass, he put on a smile.  

_No headache today!  That Dr.Baker sure does know her stuff!  Maybe dad will let me practice on my keyboard by lunchtime._

"Gavin, it’s good to see you." a honeyed voice says.

Spinning around, Gavin stands face to face with his brother, Isaac Free.  As if he hadn’t aged a bit since the accident, he stood there tall, proud, and…  Alive.  

"My god, you’ve gotten so big.  It’s a shame you have zero coordination, you might have been a good soccer player." Isaac said, moving forward slowly, his tan trenchcoat flowing backwards behind him.

Dropping the glass of juice, it shattered in the floor below him.  ”B…BRUV!” Gavin shouted, hopping over the glass shards and hugging his body tightly.  ”BRUV, YOU’RE ALIVE!  YOU’RE ALIVE!” he shouted, sobbing into his brother’s leather coat.  

Isaac’s hand places itself atop Gavin’s head, ruffling it.  ”Not quite, but good enough.” he muttered.

Looking up from the floor, Gavin wipes away his tears.  ”Bruv!  You’ve got to meet my other brothers, my dads, and CAMERON!  Cameron has missed you a LOT!  Come on, we-“

Squashing the boy’s enthusiasm, Isaac doesn’t budge from his pulls.  ”I can’t stay Gavin, and you can’t mention me to anyone.” he said darkly.

Turning back around, Gavin’s face dropped.  ”What?!  Why not?!” he asked incredulously.

Isaac kneeled to the floor, lowering himself to Gavin’s level.  ”I don’t have a lot of time to explain, so you’re just going to have to trust me on this.” he explained, looking desperately into Gavin’s eyes.   

He couldn’t hide the disappointment covering his face.  ”But…  Bruv…” Gavin muttered.

Shaking his head, Isaac grabbed Gavin’s shoulders.  ”I’m sorry Gavy, I really am.  But I need you to focus and listen to me.  When you wake up, I need your help to save the people you love, and to stop someone REALLY bad from getting his way.  I know this sounds crazy, but you have to trust me.  You are the ONLY one who can do this so please…  Listen well.” he explained in a calm manner. Grabbing the red rose necklace from around his neck,he placed it on top of Gavin’s head, letting it fall gently on his chest.  Isaac kissed him on the forehead, and quickly whispering instructions into his brother’s ears.

-

Shooting open his eyes, Gavin propelled himself upwards in the bed.  ”BRUV!” he screamed, looking around his room.  To his side, Teddy was cuddled up to him, still making all the bad dreams go away, even after all those years.

"Oh…  It was just a dream." Gavin muttered sadly.  His face fell, a great disappointment overwhelming Gavin’s tiny little heart.  "I guess that was stupid. To think Isaac was still alive." he sighed. He then raised his hand to his chest, clutching at it.  

As he did, however, he did not meet with the soft fabric of his pajamas. Instead, a tiny metallic pendant touched his fingers.  

"No way." he exclaimed, looking down.

Around his neck was the red rose pendant Isaac had put on him during the dream.  Something Gavin certainly didn’t own himself.

A loud thud turned Gavin around, and he saw two tiny blue books neatly left on his comforter.

_The Diary of Diane Free_

"Mom?" he asked himself curiously, grabbing the book and opening an entry that had been bookmarked.

 

_June 13_

_GAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAACGAVINKILLEDISAAC_

 

A painful agony washed through his body, and he dropped the book almost as fast as it had been dropped on him.

________________________________________

"Mr. Oum?  Mr. OUM." declared a woman’s voice.

Fluttering his eyes open slowly, Monty took in the familiar sight of his hospital room.  The dull grey room was lifeless, with only a bouquet of flowers from Burnie giving it any color.  

"Mr. Oum?  Everything ok, do you have anymore pain?  We just need to make sure you’re A-OK, before we let you go!" the nurse asked perkily.  She was Margaret, his red-headed nurse that seemed far too interested in his case and checked up on him constantly.

"I’m fine, can I please go now?  I’m sick of being poked and prodded and wasting time here." Monty replied hastily, clearly irritated with the woman.

She just laughed, fiddling with his medical equipment and writing down numbers on his clipboard.  ”Oh, you know us medical people, always looking for anything wrong to fix and make better!” Margaret said brightly.

Monty just sighed, shutting his eyes back.

For a “routine” overnight checkup for a low level heart attack, the doctors were certainly overzealous in their care of him.

"Ah, Mr. Oum.  How are you doing this fine morning?" his elderly doctor said in a sing-song tune.  Opening his eyes again, Dr. Haywood was standing there in a bright white labcoat, flipping through medical records.  

"Unhappy.  I’d like to get back to work." Monty replied stubbornly.

Dr. Haywood chuckled.  ”Now, now, Doctor knows best!  Let me take a look at your vitals, and we’ll see about getting you discharged!” he said, taking the clipboard from Margaret.  He takes several moments to look everything over, getting a bright smile as he faced Monty eye-to-eye.  ”Well, good news!  You seem to be stable again, so you can call your friend to come pick you up, and we’ll get you out of here!” he announced.

Monty, wasting no time, grabs at his cell phone and dials Burnie’s number.

"At the same time, you should likely make arrangements for a long term replacement at work.  You will need to take medical leave for R&R to heal and make changes to your lifestyle." Dr. Haywood said, making notes on Monty’s medical record.

Stopping just before he hit the DIAL button, Monty shot his head up immediately.  ”Excuse me? WHAT?” he asked angrily.  

He nodded. “Six months of leave time, at the very least. I’ll refer you to an excellent cardiologist, psychologist and stress preventative specialist that can assist you.  We’ll get you set up on a proper diet and work schedule and you should be back on your feet in no time! I also suggest taking your leave somewhere you can get away and not be reminded of work and the stress that it created for you.  Do you have family or friends somewhere?  Perhaps out of state, or in a nearby city?” Dr. Haywood offered, smiling politely.

Monty shook his head.  ”Impossible!  Do you have ANY IDEA the kind of deadlines that will pass in six months?! I have a ton of work, a new movie to animate over, and storyboarding for a new series! There is no WAY I can take that much time off!” he shouted.

Dr. Haywood shook his head and sighed.  ”Mr. Oum, if you don’t take an extended break, and get your health and life in order, you WILL have health problems.  Problems that might very well cut your lifespan by a significant amount, if not end it prematurely.” he commented seriously.  Moving closer to him, Dr. Haywood gave him a deep look.  ”It’s six months of healing, or finding yourself in a coffin, your choice!” he threatened.

Groaning loudly, Monty rubbed his forehead.  ”Motherfucker….” he said, finally hitting dial and raising his cell phone to his ear.  After a few minutes, the other line picked up.  ”Burnie, it’s Monty.  Yeah, yeah, I’m fine, relax.  Listen, can you come pick me up?  We have a lot to talk about.” he huffed angrily, turning his mind immediately to his current workload.

________________________________________

Joel’s morning wasn’t the typical affair. Inside the HH2, he and Dan were having “the talk” in his bedroom after a curious question from Dan about sexuality, which led into a topic about sex.  So, of course, he decided to finally bite the bullet and run the whole puberty, sex, and “where babies came from” discussion with the boy.  Or as Joel like to refer to the conversation as, “parental living hell”.

"-and so, uh…  That’s where babies come from, kiddo.  Any, uh, questions?  Oh, and for the love of god, please let there be no questions." Joel nervously chuckled.

Dan shrugged.  ”Nah, not really.  We had the sex talk at school already, so I knew about that stuff.” he explained nonchalantly.  

Squinting, Joel gives his son a seething look.  ”You little shit, why didn’t you TELL me that!?  I’ve been storing this talk in my head for the last three months!  I could have SPARED myself this?!” he screamed angrily.

He shrugged again.  ”I dunno why.  You talked about a lot of stuff they didn’t, and it was interesting to hear.  Like about condoms and master-“

"Oooooookay, enough of THAT discussion, go get ready for school!" he said, pushing him towards the door.

Putting his arm against the door, Dan single-handedly stopped his father.  ”Wait!  Uh, just a minute dad, I did have another question.” he said.

Joel groaned, slapping his own face.  ”Okay, what?” he asked annoyingly.

Grunting, Dan turned away from his father. “Uh, dad…  I thought about it some, and…  I want to see my old parents again for the project. Can you, like, set up something?” he murmured.

There was a silence between the two, almost deafening.  

"You sure?" Joel finally managed to ask.

Dan nodded.  ”Yeah, I’m sure.  I thought about it, and think I should.  Cuz, you know, not many of my friends even HAVE parents anymore.  Just me, Ryan, Miles and Ray, right?” he said meekly.

Plopping down on his bed, Joel sighed.  ”Yeah. That’s right, but you shouldn’t do it because you feel bad for your friends.  Do what’s right for YOU.  Fuck Mr. Reed for all I care, I don’t care if you get a C or something on it.” he explained, hoping to persuade him otherwise.

"I know dad, it’s ok.  I need to see them, since I kind of want to ask them some stuff anyway, if…  If that’s ok." Dan asked, joining his father on the bed.

Joel tried to smile, nodding to his son.  ”Of course it’s okay, Dan.” he replied, putting his arm around Dan. “I will do anything you ask of me.  Unless, naturally, you ask me for a million dollars, or to stop being the most handsome man in Austin.  Because, you know, neither of those things will ever happen.” Joel said, winking at Dan.

Laughing, Dan just groaned and pushed his father away.  ”WHATEVER you old coot!  Just get it done!” he said, jogging out of the room and off to his room.  Though Dan poked his head back in with just a few moments later.  ”Oh, uh, I did want to ask a question.  I’m not gay, but when you were talking about some guys liking other guys…  I’m wondering…  How does sex for them actually work?  Cuz they don’t have a-“

"LA LA LA LA LA LA LA" Joel said, covering his ears and trying to ignore the discussion that was about to come.

__________________________________________

Catching an early lunch on Friday in a small town restaurant to shoot the breeze after a horrible week of red tape and budgeting reports, Kara and Caiti were eager to talk about anything other than work.  It was a small little hole in the wall, with mismatched dining tables, worn utensils, and just an overall casual atmosphere.  Sat in the far corner, enjoying two salads while they waited for the main meal, Kara began wearing a devious grin as the topic of relationships were brought up.   

"-and they’re just so CUTE together.  I can’t believe Geoff and Griffon haven’t gotten married yet!  It’s like some horrible novel where the author just gets off on torturing their characters not having ANY happiness!" Caiti exclaimed, stuffing her mouth with a large strawberry from her salad.

Her grin grew.  ”Speaking of relationships, how are things going with Jack?  You two moved on to hand holding yet?” Kara asked in a bubbly, yet sarcastic tone, hopping in her seat.

Caiti merely rolled her eyes.  ”Jack and I are just really good friends, you know that.  We can’t date right now, it’s just not a good time for either of us.  Jack has his kids and the business, I have a 60 hour work week, and we’re all basically trying to save the world of children everywhere!” she explained dramatically, returning to her fruit salad.

With a devil-like smile, Kara rose her eyebrows up and down.  ”So you’re saying that you’ve never Jacked his Pattillo?” she asked jokingly, making an obscene gesture with her hand.

Spitting out her food all over the table, Caiti choked, snorting painfully.  Kara laughed in retort, getting the attention of many of the restaurant patrons.  As she calmed herself down, Caiti gave Kara an incredulous look.  ”So what about you and Joel?  You ever made him scream HEY MAN!” she said just as playfully.

Tea shot out of Kara’s nose, and she quickly began laughing hysterically.  ”ME?  And JOEL!?  Are you insane!?” she spat out, losing herself in a small fit.

Caiti shrugged.  ”Oh, I don’t know.  You two work INCREDIBLY well together, and you’ve lived with each other for five years now!  You’re saying you don’t have ANY feelings for the man?” she asked, taking a sip of her tea.

Slowly, Kara stopped laughing, and actually took a moment to think about it.  After a few seconds of silence, she managed a gentle smile.  ”I mean, Joel IS great, don’t get me wrong.  He’s a loving father, a great worker, and an amazing partner to have in all of this.  Joel means a lot to me, and I do sort of feel some days like we’re married.  I do love him, I guess, but not in a romantic sense. I mean, I’ve never…  You know…  Thought about his thingy or something.” she said, laughing.

Grinning, Caiti gave Kara a smug look.  ”You are now!” she said jokingly.

Groaning loudly at the mental image, Kara slammed her head against the table.  ”I HATE YOU CAITI.  I HATE YOU SO MUCH.  MAY YOU STEP ON A THOUSAND LEGOS FOR THAT THOUGHT TO EVER CROSS MY MIND!” she yelled.

Smiling, Caiti chuckled lightly to herself.  

The waiter brought their main course, politely asked them to shut the fuck up, and hinted at them cleaning up the mess the two had made of his table.  As he walked away, Kara turned to Caiti with a serious face.  ”Really though, what are you and Jack waiting for?  Gavin is eleven, and plenty old enough now to know how to deal with the idea of having a mom.  I mean, really, you two deserve happiness for as hard as you two work.” she said, putting on a weak smile.

Caiti stopped eating, holding her fork in midair.  ”Kara…  It wouldn’t be right.  I’m the Director of Operations, and he’s on the Board.  To the people outside, they might think-“

"To FUCK with what other people think!  You got the job WAY before you and Jack were even thinking of dating each other, and you’re a hard worker that is making this company into the powerhouse it’s become!  Even if you DID break up or something, there’s no way you two would be petty enough to take it out on the company!  So chill out!" Kara said, punching Caiti on the arm.

She shook her head.  ”I can’t Kara, how would I-“

Picking up her steak knife, Kara pointed it at Caiti.  ”Okay you little shit, here’s the REAL story.  We’ve got a betting pool going on when you guys start dating, and my time slot runs out next week.  I’ve got a hundred bucks riding on this, so date the love of your life, or I swear to god I will CUT you.” she said seriously, poking Caiti on the shoulder.

Thinking for a moment or two, Caiti got a confident grin on her face.  ”Okay, then we’ll make a deal!  You ask Joel out on a date, and I’ll go out on a date with Jack.  Heck, we’ll double date and make enough gossip for the water cooler for a month!” she exclaimed smugly, returning to her food and not paying any mind to Kara.

_There’s no way she’d do it.  I’ve got this in the-_

"Hey Joel, it’s Kara.  Listen, would you like to go out on a date with me next weekend with Jack and Caiti?" Kara said, speaking into her cell phone that had materialized out of nowhere.

Dropping her jaw, fork, and sense of mind, Caiti tried not to lose her cool.

__________________________________________

Jack’s sleepless night transitioned into a terrible Friday morning.  Laying awake on his bed, Jack’s thoughts were muddled horribly on Gavin’s condition.  

_A stroke?  How could Gavin have a stroke?!  Jesus Christ, hasn’t that kid been through enough?!_

His thoughts, however, were quickly interrupted by a knock at his door.

"Come in, it’s open!" Jack replied quickly.

Squeaking open, Geoff entered the room, shutting the door behind him.  Strangely enough, Geoff also locked the door.  ”Jack, we need to talk for a bit.  I got a call from Burnie last night.” he explained, moving towards Jack’s bed.  

Sitting upright, Jack scrunched his face up.  ”Is everything alright?” he asked quickly, noting Geoff’s distraught expression.

With a huff, Geoff slumped down to sit next to his brother.  ”Monty had a heart attack last night, and he’s in the hospital right now.” he said plainly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"WHAT?!  Is he okay?!" Jack shot out immediately, clutching his hands in worry.

Geoff smiled a bit.  ”Yeah, of course.  It’s nothing serious, the ER just said he overworked and overstressed himself again. This isn’t the first time it happened, though his doctors have informed him that if he doesn’t cool it, it might really wreck his system when he’s older.” he explained, sighing deeply at the end.  ”Burnie is giving him six months paid leave from work, and he needs a place to go where he can recover, relax, and not think about work or his life.” Geoff said, turning to his brother with hopeful eyes.  

"Oh." Jack replied, realizing exactly what Geoff meant.

He nodded.  ”Yeah, I kind of already told him he could come here to Austin and we’d keep an eye on him.  He’ll get his own place eventually, but for the first week or so, I offered him my room.  Though I now realize I probably should have cleared it with you first.” Geoff said, laughing nervously.

Shaking his head, Jack tried to put on a brave smile. “Is NOW really the best time to have a house guest?  Gavin and his migraines, this school project drama, Ryan and Miles’ college applications, everyone’s piss-poor attitudes lately, the HomeHunters expansion, and everything else?  Jesus, Geoff, we’ve got our plates full!” he said politely, but in a firm tone.

"Yeah, yeah, I know!  Listen to me though, because Burnie says the ONLY time Monty doesn’t stress or worry is when he’s around his "nephews" and "nieces". He needs us Jack, and after everything Burnie and Monty have done for us over the years, how could I possibly say no?!" he shot back.  With a sly grin, Geoff winked.  "Besides, the kids will LOVE it, and he might help them out of their slumps.  You know I’m right." he said confidently.

Jack let out a low groan, and rubbed his temple. “You’re right. You’re always fucking right, aren’t you?!” he let out in a frustrated tone.  Standing up, Jack makes his way to the door, unlocking it.  ”But you know what Geoff?  If we can’t fucking take care of our own goddamn kids, how the fuck are we supposed to take care of a grown man!?” he shouted, turning back to face his brother.

Geoff stood up from the bed, frowning with a hurt expression.  ”Jack?  What’s wrong?” he asked, moving towards him.

Slumping to the ground as he slid down the bedroom door, Jack hides his face into his hands.  ”Everything.  Everything is fucking WRONG Geoff.  It feels like everything is slipping out of our control, and I can’t do a damn thing to fix it!” he shouted.  Shaking his head, he coughs out a small sob, but holds back on the tears.  ”You can fucking PRETEND like everything’s ok, but it’s NOT.  Michael’s on a damn hairpin trigger, Gavin is LITERALLY losing his mind, Ray is getting depressed over his missing family, and for some goddamn reason, Ryan of all people is shutting himself away from everyone!” he screamed.  

The two sit in a stunned silence at Jack’s anger, until a gentle knock at the door shock them into action.

"Yes?" Jack asked, in a more even-tempered attitude.

"Dad, can I come in?  I want to talk to you about something." Gavin said from the other side of the door.

Standing up from the floor, Jack opened the door immediately.  ”Of course Gavin, anything you-” he started, but stopped as he saw his son’s red face.  Gavin had clearly been crying, and was holding two light blue books in his hands.  

"I…I found these on my bed this morning.  They’re my mom’s diaries.  And…  I…" he stammered, hitching his breath as he tried to control himself.

Jack’s jaw dropped, and he took Gavin in hand, leading him into Jack’s bedroom.  ”Come on Gavin, let’s talk.” he said gently.

___________________________________________

Like most mornings, Kerry was busily caring for the few household chores that needed doing around the house. Taking the garbage out, loading the dishwasher, and throwing his laundry in the washing machine.  With his mother busier than ever, Kerry took it upon himself to make sure she came home to a clean atmosphere.

In the midst of sorting through his laundry, the doorbell rang.  Tossing a pair of boxers into the machine, he rushed to the front door.  ”Coming!” Kerry yelled, checking through the peephole.  Standing there was JJ, much to his surprise.  He opened the door immediately.  ”Hey man, what’s up?  You didn’t come to school yester-“

"I need your help Kerry.  Like, seriously, big time help." JJ said quickly, pushing into Kerry’s home without an invitation.  What he hadn’t seen through the peephole, however, was a huge-ass bag slung across his back.  

Shutting the door behind them, Kerry followed JJ close at hand, sitting next to him on the living room couch.  ”Sure, anything.  What’s wrong?” he asked.

JJ sighed loudly.  ”I’m moving out of my house and getting an apartment.  My folks don’t care, and they’re paying for it.  That being said, I’m not staying another second in that house anymore.  I need a place to crash for a few days, so can you call your mom and ask if that’s okay?” he requested, kicking his feet up on the coffee table without removing his shoes.

Blinking several times before breathing, Kerry shook his head.  ”Wait..  What?  Did you and your parents have a fight or something?  Wha-“

"Don’t ask. I am SO not going into it." JJ replied immediately, not allowing Kerry to finish his sentence.

Waving his hands defensively, Kerry stood up.  ”Okay, okay, relax!  Jeez, just asking.” he said, moving towards the cordless phone on the counter.  ”Why me though?  Mr. Ramsey always told us that we can stay with them if anything ever happened to us.” Kerry explained, punching his mother’s cell phone number into the keypad.

JJ turned away.  ”I can’t stay with Ryan. Don’t ask.” he said immediately, in a somber tone that betrayed his usual snark.

Knowing not to ask, Kerry went into the other room to speak with his mother who had already answered on the other line.

-

Laying down on the couch, JJ tossed his bag to the floor and shut his eyes.  The day long argument on Thursday with his parents had gone about as well as he’d expected. He honestly didn’t want to think about it anymore, and refused to dignify them with his love anymore.  

 _"Why?"_  he asked himself, rubbing a newly forming headache.   

Kerry re-entered the room with a bright smile.  ”JJ, mom says it’s okay. But she wants you to have your mom call her at the office to make sure she knows where you’re at.” he said.

JJ ruffled into his cell phone, pulling it out.

 

_53 Unread Messages_

_-CALL ME_

_-JJ, sweetheart, come home!_

_-Can’t we talk about this more?_

_-We need to explain WHY we did what we did.  Let’s meet for lunch.  Rodrigos?  That’s your favorite!_

 

Ignoring the ceaseless amount of text messages from his parents, he shoots off a quick reply to his mother.

 

_Staying with Mrs. Shawcross, please call her at the office to let her know I can stay here.  Or you know what._

 

"Thanks Kerry, and I mean that.  I’m skipping school again today, so don’t worry about me." JJ said, closing his eyes once more and trying to fall off to sleep.

___________________________________________

Jack read a majority of the diary entries.  All of them were from Diane, Gavin’s mother.  How she blamed Gavin entirely for Isaac’s death, and how it was his fault for being born.  Terrifyingly bitter things.  

"Mom really hated me, didn’t she dad?" Gavin said lifelessly beside him outside in the garden.  

Shutting his eyes, Jack was honestly speechless.  ”I…”

"Dad?  Do you love me?  Do you…  Do you think I’m crazy?" Gavin asked, in a surprisingly bright tone.

Shooting his eyes open, Jack laughed.  ”Of COURSE I love you Gavin, you are my son!  There’s no one else in this world that I love more than you, your brothers, and this family.” he said, hugging him on the side.  ”You’re a little crazy sometimes with the music, but you’re pretty much all there.” he said happily.

Bringing his hand to his neck, Gavin held onto some sort of pendant surrounding his neck.  ”Do you see this?” he said, showing it clearly to Jack.

Jack nodded, confused as to the line of questioning.

Gavin seemed relieved from the knowledge.  ”You know..  Bruv loved me, before he died.  Cameron loved me.  Everyone loved me BUT my mom and dad before I met you guys.  But Isaac?  He..  He was a dad for me, and promised he’d always protect me.” he explained, flipping the pendant back and forth in his hands.  

Jack held him tighter.  ”Everybody loves you Gavin. Caiti, Barbara, your brothers, Geoff, and all of us!” he said, preparing for a soon coming wave of waterworks.

Instead, Gavin hopped up from the bench, still holding the same necklace.  ”Yeah!  I’ve got EVERYONE who loves me!” he said proudly.  Breathing heavily, Gavin got a gigantic smile on his face.  ”And I’ve got to help EVERYONE who loves me, just like Isaac does!  No matter HOW crazy it sounded, I’ve got to trust him!  THANKS DAD!” he shouted, dashing off next door, and rushing inside Joel’s house.

Blinking curiously, Jack tries to make logic of the situation, but eventually just shakes it off.

___________________________________________

Barbara’s face was smugly grinning on the outside as she sat across from Courtney.  Her typical smile, her beautiful hair, and everything about her seemed normal.  Though on the inside, she was screaming inside the prison of her own skin.  Something had hold of her voice, and controlled her actions.  Whatever it was, it was trying everything in their power to passive aggressively make her children suffer.  Like wearing a second layer of skin that controlled her body, Barbara couldn’t break free, regardless of what she tried.  

"So Courtney, have you started your school project yet?  If you would like, I could pull some files from my office for you!" Barbara’s false voice said aloud, twirling a pen in her hands.  

_NO!  Stop it!  Her police report is in there!  Joel and Kara haven’t told her about the meth!  STOP IT!_

Though Barbara was taken aback as Courtney didn’t say a word, instead staring at her directly in the face.  ”You have really sad eyes, Barbie.  What’s wrong?” she asked nervously.

Chuckling, fake Barbara shook it off.  ”Nothing sweetheart! What makes you say that?” she asked curiously.

Courtney looked away.  ”I can see when people are hurting, it’s in their eyes.  They’re all dark and cloudy, just like yours.” she explained.  There was a sadness to her tone.

The fake Barbara scoffed.  ”Sweetheart, that’s a little silly.  You’re a big girl now, you shouldn’t make up such stupid little stories anymore!” she retorted, laughing at Courtney’s expense.

Determined, Courtney shook her head.  ”No.  Something’s wrong with you, just like Mr. Reed!  Lindsay sees it too, we talk about it all the time, so I know I’m not crazy!  What’s wrong Barbie?!  I’m worried about you!” she exclaimed.

"Umm, Barbie?" Gavin asked sheepishly, peeking his head into Courtney’s room and interrupting their discussion.

Fake Barbara turned to Gavin, smiling pleasantly enough.  ”Gavin, I’m busy right now with Courtney’s meeting.  Can you-“

Shutting the door behind him, Gavin nervously breathed in.  “I, uh..  Well, this is going to sound weird, but someone asked me to sing to you!” he explained, closing his eyes tightly.   _"Don’t you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart, I will burn like the sun that will keep you safe and warm!"_  Gavin sang warmly.

The second layer of skin covering Barbara melted instantly, and she regained control of her body.  Before she could speak of her freedom, however, she felt woozy as a hand touched the back of her head.

-

Hidden to the world of the living, Isaac grabbed the back of Barbara’s head, wiping her memories of Ben and replacing them with plausible explanations for her poor mood the previous week.  

"Barbie?  Are you ok?!" Courtney shouted, worried about her dazed state.

Isaac broke contact, and Barbara’s normal self retook control.  ”Just fine sweetheart, I just…  Oh, you know…” she started, ruffling Gavin’s hair playfully.  ”Got really moved by Gavin’s BEAUTIFUL song!  You’re getting to be SUCH a beautiful singer!” Barbara said, her bright voice full of life once more.  

Gavin smiled.  ”Thanks Barbie!  My bruv taught it to me last ni——-….  Uh, Jeff taught it to me!” he said, laughing nervously.

Rolling his eyes, Isaac chuckled at his brother’s nonchalant attitude toward the entire situation.  Staring at Gavin, he noted his old pendant hanging around his neck.

_Thanks buddy. Couldn’t do it without you._

-

Having spotted the spectacle of his puppet being pulled away from him, Ben faded from the HomeHunters residence to clear across the city into a perfectly good neighborhood.  If his red face was any indication, he was a tad miffed.

"GOD BLOODY DAMNIT!" Ben shouted, punching his fist through the trunk of a nearby tree and terrorizing an irritated looking squirrel. Throwing a tantrum soon after, he then proceeds to kick into the tree until it finally topples down, ruining a perfectly good Sedan parked across the street as it crashed to the ground.

In hysterics, he loses him usually calm demeanor temporarily.  ”That fucking WANKER Isaac giving his bloody brother that goddamn voice! It’ll ruin EVERYTHING!  I’ll lose my pawns, those kids will just gloss over the torment I’m putting them through, and that BLASTED Geoff Ramsey will get away with that damn program!” Ben screamed.

Kicking a nearby cat into a fencepost, he finally manages to calm himself. Breathing in and out difficulty, he slumps to the ground. “I’ll just have to kill him and the girls, and that’s all there is to it.  The girls can see my work first hand from that bitch Margaret, and Gavin can heal them of it with Isaac’s voice.  It’ll be like hell getting past Isaac and those bloody goons, but it has to be done.  They can just undo fucking EVERYTHING I’ve worked SO hard to accomplish.” he muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me, but are you Ben King?" a deep, masculine voice asked.

Shocked at anyone recognizing him in his fade from, Ben turned around to see a tall, well toned man with spiky blonde hair, donning a pair of odd sunglasses.  In a baseball T-shirt, he had the appearance of some punk kid.  Though the dog tags around his neck were an odd touch.

"Just who the bloody hell are-"

Before Ben had a chance to finish his sentence, the stranger had grabbed him by the neck and yanked him off the ground.  The grip was terrifyingly powerful, choking the non-life right out of him.

"Yeah, you talk like one of those Brits and are all fadey, so I’m guessing you are.  Anyway, you’re the guy fucking with my kid brother’s foster program, right?" he asked rather casually given the painful circumstances he was putting Ben under.

A garbled response from Ben’s throats did little to confirm or deny the accusation.

The stranger walked casually through the streets as he spoke with Ben, carrying him like he was some sort of lap dog.  ”My name is Dave Saramago, formerly with the United States Marine Corps.  I’ve been trained for the last ten years on the best way to kill people in the most effective manner possible.  Being one of these fade-thingies just made me stronger, and I’m honestly quite pissed off with you.” he explained, gripping Ben’s throat more tightly.  

Fightly fruitlessly to escape from Dave’s clutches, Ben barely listened to the man’s words.

"Now, when I died, the one and only thing I thought about was who was going to take care of my little brother.  Because as much as I loved my folks, they were class-A dumbasses when it came to Dylan and I couldn’t STAND the idea of him being stuck with them.  Then after talking to that Davies dude, and getting my second chance, you’d be surprised at how infuriated I was to find out that some little shitface British pipsqueak with a ‘woe-is-me’ complex was trying to make my brother’s life a living hell!" he yelled.

Ben was finally released, dropped into the concrete of a nearby street.  Before he could stand to run and compose himself, Dave’s boot met Ben’s chest, pinning him to the ground.

"So I’m not like those other fade people.  I can’t do that fancy magic mumbo jumbo they do, and I already gave my gift to Dylan and his new brother. Basically, I’m worthless now, except as a wall of meat to keep them safe." Dave said, pushing deeper into Ben’s chest, eliciting a painful groan.  "Which I am MORE than happy AND willing to do for them.  Twenty four seven, three hundred sixty five days of the year, with all the training and professionalism I have come to know from my many dedicated years protecting my country" he scathed, removing his boot and then kicking Ben’s side.

Coughing from the air now filling his lungs, Ben stumbles up and away from his attacker.

"Long story short Benny-boy.  You fuck with my lil’ bro or his friends anymore, and I will not hesitate to beat the ever loving shit out of you within an inch of your life.  Isaac and his pals are busy, so it’s just YOU AND ME now.  So no more of that shitty cat and mouse crap they were doing before." he shouted dramatically, saluting to his opponent.

Twitching involuntarily from the irritation and pain felt from this man, Ben shook his head.  ”Like you bloody know ANYTHING, pretty boy!  Just try and stop me you pleb!  I AM ABOVE ALL OF YOU PLEBEIANS!  MY MISSION IS NOTHING SHORT OF GLORIOUS!  I’ll-“

With zero hesitation, Dave appeared out of thin air before Ben, slamming his fist into Ben’s face and launching him clear across the road and into that once perfectly good Sedan.  The car alarm blares annoyingly as Ben fell out of the crater that was now left in the automobile.  Blood ran down his nostrils, and several broken bones quickly began mending themselves.

"Yeah, I think I can stop you.  Want to go for round two, because I am TOTALLY game?" Dave asked sarcastically, flexing his muscles.

Raising his bloodied face up, Ben bared his teeth angrily.  ”You CANNOT stop me.  I will-“

That perfectly good Sedan soon found itself risen above Dave’s head and quickly slammed into Ben’s body.  Or it would have, if the fade hadn’t disappeared just before impact.

"Damn, I missed." Dave said, sighing painfully.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED TO MY CAR!?" screamed Gus, walking out of his home and dropping to his knees in agony.

Looking at the area they’d been fighting at, the perfectly good Sedan had taken some pretty significant damage, as well as now being completely upside down on the street.

"My bad…" Dave murmured quietly before jetting off down the street.

____________________________________________

Carter was busy grading the lastest History papers.  Or at least, that’s what his “puppet” was doing.  Inside the recesses of his mind, the “real” Carter could only watch in horror as his shell of a body changed the answers to several of the students test pages.  Michael and Dan were both getting D’s on their tests, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.  Five years of a living hell, watching as his body tried everything in it’s power to hurt children.  

Interrupting the test grading, his cell phone began buzzing loudly to his side. Dropping the pen, the fake Carter answered his cell phone, and he was surprised to hear a familiar voice on the other line.  

"Mr. Reed, it’s Gavin.  Do you have a second for me?  I have a question about the project, if you don’t mind, and dad gave me your cell phone number!" he asked quietly.

The false voice complied, agreeing to his request sweetly.  

Carter turned away, not wanting to see or hear what sort of monstrosity that this fake Carter was going to impose on Gavin.

Though instead of asking a question, Gavin began singing.

 _"Don’t you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart, I will burn like the sun that will keep you safe and warm!"_  Gavin sang warmly.

An overwhelming sensation overtook Carter.  The exterior layer of skin that controlled him began melting away, and slowly, he felt motor control return to his hands.

_W…What?_

As Gavin continued to sing, Carter fell to his knees, collapsing onto the floor when he regained control of his legs.  

"G…Gavin…" he muttered, finally in his true voice, before passing out into the floor.

-

Standing over Carter’s body, Isaac smiled as he picked up the cell phone. “Thank you Gavin, I’ll take it from here.” he explained quietly.

"Bruv?!  Is that you!?  Is that REALLY you?!  It wasn’t a dream!?" Gavin shouted over the phone.

Isaac quietly giggled to himself before shutting the cell phone shut and ending the call.

Appearing behind Isaac was Dave sitting on the couch, who had his feet kicked up on Carter’s coffee table.  ”Benny-boy’s got a good thrashing, you should have a few days before he recovers.  Little fucker’s pretty resilient though, he’ll be back.” he said, yawning loudly.

Smiling, Isaac gave Dave a thumbs up.  ”Thanks, that’s all the time I need to get our affairs in order.  I appreciate the help too. Having my friends out of state on their other work makes my job a little more difficult.” he said, picking Carter up from the floor effortlessly.

Dave shut his eyes and took a deep breath.  ”You sure it’s ok to just drag your brother into this like that, to stop Ben?  I thought it was against the rules?” he asked, sliding onto the couch in a sleeping position.

Slumping Carter onto his recliner, Isaac touches the teacher’s forehead gently.  A soft glow washed over his face, and the man groaned slightly.  ”Not quite.  It’s only against the rules if I used Gavin to directly interfere with another fade’s wish.  This was technically part of my own wish of keeping Gavin safe, because Carter and Barbara posed a direct threat to his long term safety.  A loophole, if you will.” he explained, straightening Carter’s shirt collar.

He whistled.  ”Nice!  Kind of like how I can fuck Ben’s shit up since he was messing with my brother?” Dave inquired, not moving from his comfortable seat.

Isaac nodded.  ”Correct.  So long as we don’t overstep the boundaries of our own wishes, there shouldn’t be a problem.” he said, moving away from Carter and towards Dave.  ”We’re finished here, by the way, he shouldn’t have any recollection of the events.”

____________________________

Joel’s morning at the HomeHunters Headquarters was its usual hum-drum cavalcade of boredom.  Helping DHS with counseling calls, working with foster parents with troubled kids in the area, and dealing with general problems that arose.  Though, with the promise of new children to have placed in homes, Joel was currently making calls for new prospective parents, and screening foster kids who were already in the system.  Long term cases, maybe who’d been shuffled around a bit too much.  Kids that needed a good home, or the “tough cases” that needed help.  Caught up in his work, Joel barely noticed a knock at his open door.

"Excuse me, Joel?" Carter said, entering the room.  Instead of his usual dull wardrobe, he was wearing one of his long retired neon green button up shirts.

Drawing his head up, Joel stared at who he’d thought was a good friend.  Though lately, he was less than thrilled with Mr. Reed.  ”Carter.” he said dully, returning to his work.  

"I owe you, Geoffrey, and your families a huge apology.  I have clearly overstepped my boundaries, was working on unfounded assumptions, and I really don’t know why I was doing what I was doing.  Everything the last few weeks have been just a blur…" Carter said, closing the door behind him.  Moving in front of Joel’s desk, he took a seat.

Joel rolled his eyes, turning his gaze to his computer monitor.  ”That’s nice.  A little late, but that’s nice.  Nice you realized what a douchebag you’ve been.” he explained in an irritated tone.

He said nothing at first, lowering his head in shame.  ”You’re right.  I screwed up, and now the kids are suffering because of me.  I own up to that.” Carter said, sighing wistfully.

Surprised, Joel shot back to Carter.  ”The esteemed Carter Reed, man of a dozen degrees, just admitted he was wrong?  Is the world coming to an end?” he said snarkily, crossing his legs and folding his arms.  

Chuckling to himself, Carter nodded. “A lot of the smartest men in the world do the stupidest things.  Here I thought I cared about these kids.  In the end, I just…  I don’t know what I was doing.” he murmured to himself.  

Joel shrugged. “You think I do?  Though, to be fair, I didn’t know what I was doing when I slugged you one.  So I guess we’re both pretty dumb.” he admitted, offering a small smile.

The two sit in silence, both men quietly acknowledging the other’s unspoken apology.

"How do I make this right?  I’ll apologize, obviously, and I can clearly change the assignment, and-"

Stopping him, Joel raised his hand to silence him.  ”I don’t think that’s necessary.  The kids are already questioning things they probably should have asked years ago.  This stuff would HAVE to come out eventually.” he said, standing up and moving towards Carter.  He extended his hand. “I’m glad you’re back to your senses though, I was really worried about you.  We all were.” Joel stated, shaking Carter’s hand firmly.  

"Good to be back." Carter replied, smiling sincerely.

_________________________________________________

(Saturday)

Gavin, feeling loads better thanks to Dr. Baker’s proper prescriptions, had been allowed to go to Brandon’s for Friday night.  The afternoon was pretty typical, the two of them sharing notes and just doing the basics of the report to fill out the family trees. Brandon didn’t have much family, only going back to two late grandparents he’d never met before. Gavin’s was a little more expansive, going back a few generations thanks to Cameron’s digging.

The afternoon, had still, unfortunately, been awkward. Gavin and Brandon only talked when they needed to, and sat a respectable distance away from each other.  While working, however, Gavin was surprised to hear his ex-friend’s voice.

"Um, Gavin?" Brandon asked, interrupting his thoughts.  

Looking up, he tried to smile.  ”Yeah?  What is it?” Gavin replied, putting his notes down quickly.

Shyly, Brandon turned his head away.  ”I um…  I talked with Mr. Reed after school yesterday.  About, um…  Not being your partner anymore.” he explained.

Gavin didn’t say anything, merely nodding sadly at Brandon’s continued hatred of him.  

"Because… Because I didn’t want to make you hurt anymore, since I was a bully to you." Brandon said, shutting his eyes.  "But Mr. Reed told me just to apologize, and promise never to do it again, and to ask for your forgiveness.  He said you were a really good friend, and that…  You might." he said meekly.

Shooting his head back up, Gavin stared at Brandon in surprise.  There was a softness in his friend’s voice that he hadn’t heard in a long time.  A kindness like he’d once known.  ”How come you and Chris were mean to me?  We’ve been friends since Kindergarten!” Gavin managed to say, crossing his legs.

Brandon hung his head low. “Gavin, I was really jealous of you, like, REALLY jealous.  You had your brothers, your dads, and a great family since I’ve known you.  I didn’t have that, and I never had that.  You always talked about how great your home was, and when I came and visited you guys, your house was AWESOME. I wanted that with MY dad and MY mom!” he shouted angrily.  ”And now…  I’ll NEVER get that now!  Then you told me I’ll get a NEW mommy and daddy, and they’ll take care of me!  I didn’t want that!  I wanted MY mom and dad to do that, not anyone else!” Brandon yelled, breathing heavily.

After he calmed down, Gavin took him by the hand. “My…  My real mom and dad didn’t love me either.  They didn’t want to be around me, and my mom didn’t even want me alive.” he explained, grabbing a book from his side and handing it over to Brandon.  

Flipping it open to a bookmarked page, Brandon read the handwriting.

 

_April 13th_

_I can’t stand to hear him, he sounds JUST like Isaac.  I can barely manage to look at him.  I hate that child.  I knew the moment he was born that he would break my heart.  I just never knew he’d take away the child I loved, fawned over, and raised into the fine man that he was._

_GAVIN, the little monster. That mistake took Isaac from me. He KILLED Isaac!_

_If Carver let me have it my way, I would have thrown him out instantly.  But Carver naturally refused, wanting to keep the little monster for Isaac’s sake. Something about giving him to Cameron when he was old enough and not making a spectacle of our family._

_I honestly don’t care anymore.  As long as that THING is out of my life soon, I’ll bear him in my life a little longer.  For the family, and..  For Isaac._

 

Brandon dropped his jaw, looking up at Gavin who was…  Smiling?

"My mom didn’t love me.  I found that out this morning, and…  It sucks." Gavin said, wiping away a stray tear. "But, I don’t care!  That’s over with, and I can’t let it run my life! I don’t even REMEMBER my mom anymore!  So why would I care about her, when I’ve got my dad Jack, and my brothers!  Then I have all my friends like you and Chris!  When I have all this great stuff in my life, why should I be sad?! It’s a waste of time, and it’s not doing me any good!  I have to be strong for the people I love, and love what I have in life, rather than what I don’t have!" he exclaimed happily, but still crying.

Surprised at the line of thought, Brandon tried to think of what good things he had in his life.  Chris, his brother and best friend. Jordan, who took him WHEREVER he wanted, and always helped him with his homework. Caleb, who made him lunch every day, and tucked him in.  Gavin, who never tattled on him to the teachers.  

Gavin shut his eyes, and began humming quietly, singing song sort of melody.  _"Hit by the A-Train, crashed into an airplane, I wouldn’t recommend either one. Killed by a great white or a meteorite, I guess there ain’t no way to go that’s fun…  But somewhere in the world someone is gonna fall in love by the end of this song, So get up, get up, No it’s never gonna let up so you might as well sing along!"_  he sang out brightly. There was a warmth to his words that washed over Brandon, making him  feel relaxed, and at…  Peace.  As if the song had soothed his soul, making all the hate, anger and resentment dissipate in an instant.

 _"The odds are that we will probably be alright….  Odds are we’re gonna be alright, odds are we’re gonna be alright tonight!  The odds are that we will probably be alright, Odds are we’re gonna be alright, odds are we’re gonna be alright for another night!"_  Gavin finished, smiling brightly. Moving towards Brandon, he hugged him.  

Between Gavin’s song, and the kind words he’d been given…  Brandon slumped into Gavin.

_Everything’s going to be alright._

"I’m sorry Gavin, I’m so sorry." Brandon finally said.

___________________________

That weekend, while waiting on Miles to get home to start recording videos for Achievement Hunters, Ray was catching up on a much needed speed test run for Pokemon FireRed. There was no way Ray would let Westerlobe keep his world record in peace.

_Come on, crit, crit, crit, crit-_

"Come on Ray, PLEASE!?  PRETTY PLEASE?!  Michael won’t do it, and Gavin’s not here!  I need to use the internet, and our house’s computer has a password!" Lindsay begged, tugging at his shirt, distracting him from his DS and perfecting the RNG manipulation.

Groaning, Ray shook his head. “No!  I’m not unlocking dad’s work computer, that’s not allowed!  Go ask Joel to use his!” he shouted back, trying to keep on task.  His previous cut was down by three seconds, and he wanted to keep his mark running.

"RAY, if you don’t do what I say, I’m going to stand here the rest of the night singing until you do what I want!" she threatened, folding her arms angrily.  

Barely dodging a trainer on his in-game route, Ray sighed.  ”Why do you need to use the internet anyway?  Just ask your dad for permission, it’s not THAT big of a deal.  Unless you’re looking at dude porn, in which case…  Don’t tell me.” he said snarkily, smiling as he shaved another few seconds on his time.

Huffing, Lindsay plopped down in the floor in front of him.  ”Because I want to do research on my family, and dad won’t let me!  I hear you can Google stuff and find out anything you want on the internet!  I wanna be DONE with the project and DONE with Mike, but dad just keeps dragging his feet!” she said insistently.

Ray snickered.  ”Oh yeah, you and Mike that that “thing”, didn’t you?” he asked jokingly.

She then proceeded to take his DS and stuff it into her pants.  ”SPEEDRUN OVER.  NOW DO WHAT I WANT!” Lindsay shouted in a fierce voice that was not to be trifled with.

Resigned to his fate, Ray hopped off the couch and moved towards Geoff’s room.  Opening the door, Ray locked it behind him.  ”Dad will be home from picking up Gavin in about twenty minutes, so be done by then!  If you get caught by Ryan or dad, I deny ANY involvement.” he said, wiggling the mouse and lighting the computer monitor up.  Typing quickly into the keyboard with Geoff’s password (dongmaster), Ray unlocked the screen, revealing Geoff’s desktop.  ”Now give me back my DS!” he shouted, motioning towards her pants.

Pulling out the DS, she shoved it into his hands, and shooed him away.  Ray exited the room, eyes glued to his DS screen.  

Clicking onto the Internet Explorer icon light the librarian at school taught them, she traversed to Google.com and hovered over the search bar.

 

_Margaret Tuggey_

 

She smiled as Lindsay noticed the first result looked immediately familiar, where it specifically mentioned her mother’s name, and their old address.  Clicking on it, she was taken to a news webpage for the Dallas Times.  

 

_Tuggey Conviction Set in Stone_

_Hank Tuggey, 38, of Dallas, Texas, was found guilty by a jury of his peers this last week.  On charges of arson, insurance fraud, murder, attempted murder, and endangering the welfare of a child, Mr. Tuggey has been taken to the State Correction Facility until sentencing.  ADA Rodriguez has reported that he will be seeking the death penalty for these horrifying charges._

_As many remember, Mr. Tuggey set ablaze to his home in late May.  His wife, Margaret Tuggey, died from smoke inhalation while she was still sleeping in the home.  Their daughter, Lindsay Tuggey, escaped the blaze and was rescued by a passing gentleman named Edgar Haywood, who later testified during the court proceedings._

_A life insurance policy of several hundred thousand dollars had been taken out on Mrs. Tuggey several weeks earlier, and Mr. Tuggey had an outstanding debt to local loan sharks and an unnamed criminal syndicate._

_Despite his insistence of innocence, the facts of the case were obvious, and Mr. Tuggey’s fingerprints were found on the accelerant container, and his DNA found on the box of matches that started the blaze._

_The lone survivor of Mr. Tuggey’s assault, Lindsay Tuggey, has been sent into Child Protective Services, where her whereabouts are now currently unknown._

 

Lindsay just stared at the screen, re-reading the page over and over again.  

_This…  This couldn’t be MY mom and dad, right?  The fire was an accident, Jay said so!  Dad didn’t…  Dad couldn’t…_

"Lindsay, what are you doing on my computer!?" Geoff asked, standing in the door with surprised expression.

Shooting around on Geoff’s swivel chair, she jumped.  ”Geoff!  I’m, uh…” Lindsay said sadly, panicking.  

Geoff shook his head.  ”Lindsay Heyman, you know the rules in our houses!  NO using our work computers unless you ask us for permission first!  What are you looking at?” he asked incredulously, looking behind her shoulder and taking in the page.

She lowered her head.  ”I’m sorry Geoff, I just…  I wanted to…  Do my project, and look up my family…  And dad wouldn’t let me, so I….” Lindsay stammered.

Sighing, he closed out the webpage, and grabbed her by the hand.  ”Come on Lindsay, let’s go speak with your dad.” Geoff said, leading her out of his room.

__________________________________

Shannon’s investigative office was in its usual state of busy disarray. Files everywhere, sleezebags coming and going all hours of the night, and just a general gloom and doom about the place.

Though today, his biggest prospective client, Emilio Narvaez of one of the biggest corporations in the US, was standing before him, swirling a glass of wine.  

"I hear from one of my colleagues that you are one of the best in the business for… Discreet prodding." Emilio muttered.

Shannon nodded.  ”Of course, I’m the best in the state.  I’ve lived in the underbelly of society for so long, I get around pretty easily.” he said disheartedly.

Emilio frowned.  ”A shame.  My apologies sir.” he said, taking a seat across from his desk.  Crossing his legs, the proper man sighed.  ”I’m in need of your assistance, and hope for your help in this matter.” he said, sliding a photograph across the desk.

Picking it up, Shannon recognized the face immediately.  Kathleen, the Captain of the DEA for the Austin area.  

"I need you to tail her, and find out what she’s investigating with the DEA.  Some collaborative effort with the Governor.  My company is curious as to how this might affect our expansion efforts in Texas, and worry about a large crime syndicate that might hurt our bottom dollar.  Do as I ask, and I will reward you handsomely for both your work and silence." Emilio said.

Sighing, Shannon bit his lip.  ”That’s quite a bit you’re asking of me.  For my compensation-“

"Three million in cash if you complete it as requested." Emilio said immediately.

He shook his head.  ”No.  Actually, I’d prefer something different.  Something a man of your wealth and influence might be able to accomplish far more easily than I could.” Shannon said, pulling out a photograph and handing it to Emilio.

In the photograph, there was a much younger Shannon McCormick, with a young teenager in his arms, smiling brightly alongside with a woman kissing Shannon on his bald head..

"My son, Ben McCormick.  Or he would have been, if the state didn’t fuck me over and give him back to his drug addled and violent parents.  They killed him and took the only chance my wife and I had at children.  We loved him more than life itself, and it destroyed my wife to lose him.  She’d been diagnosed with cancer about the time Ben was taken away, and refused medical treatment after he was murdered.  So not only did those bastards destroy an innocent child, but they killed my wife.” he said sharply, biting his lip angrily.   “Help me find my son’s killers, or what happened to his parents, and we’re equal." Shannon said, turning away from Emilio.  "That’s worth so much more than money could buy." he choked out.

Emilio nodded, folding the paper into his coat.  ”Done.” he said.

Shannon turned his head up.  ”I want them alive, if possible.” he said strictly.

Tilting his head curiously, Shannon picked up on his confusion.

"So I can kill them myself, and make them suffer as much as they made me and my family suffer." Shannon said fiercely, feeling his concealed firearm prodding into his chest..

__________________________________

Ali was spending her weekend as she usually did in her apartment when she had a tough case.  Working inside her self-proclaimed “library”, which was lined with dozens of bookshelves with various medical texts.  Soft plush carpeting under her feet, and a cherry wood desk supporting her elbows, Ali groaned as she slammed yet another book.

"No…  Can’t be that." she said to herself, tossing the book to the floor with the others.

Grabbing another book from her immediate left, she opened it up to a previously bookmarked page.  

 

_Familial Hemiplegic Migraine - Patients with hemiplegic migraines can experience mild paralysis or a weakness on one side of the body.  The condition also causes disturbances in speech and vision, and can cause other symptoms that often mimic a stroke. The paralysis is usually temporary, but can last for several days.  This particular type of hemiplegic migraine is a genetic disorder, which can be tested to detect specific gene mutations.  Treatment for this condition is varied and difficult, due to the large number of symptoms that require analysis.  Even with preventative measures, the condition can be sporadic and unpredictable.  Patients should wear medical alert bracelets to avoid confusion with other serious medical conditions and to avoid any possible medical issues._

 

Ali bit the bottom of her lip, rereading one specific line repeatedly.  

_can cause other symptoms that often mimic a stroke_

Sighing, she shook her head.  ”I hope to god not…” she said, reluctantly.

 


	5. F is for Fade

(Several Months Earlier)

_In a small desert town in the heart of the Middle East, a caravan of marines were driving through an open road.  The sweltering heat created a waterfall of perspiration on the fully-uniformed soldiers, none moreso than Private Saramago._

_Pulling off his helmet, he lets out a deep breath, wiping his brow.  “Jesus Christ, this heat sucks.  Makes Texas look like a fucking antarctic paradise.” Dave said, turning to one of his many brothers in arms._

_Chuckling, the soldier next to him shook his head.  “Try being from Michigan and being in this hellhole.  THEN you can complain, Saramago.” he man said, in an almost Canadian accent._

_“Aww, are the boys uncomfortable with a little sun?  Want me to get you a juice box, or an ice pack?” a woman declared beside them, punching Dave in the arm._

_Pulling into a alleyway, their supervisor banged on the hood of the truck.  “OK LADS AND LASSES, OUT.  Take your positions and watch your sixes!” he shouted._

_Dave stuck his helmet back on, and piled out alongside the rest of them, clutching his rifle tightly in his hands.  Moving to his usual guard post with the man he’d been speaking with in the caravan, Dave leaned against a wall.  “Taking off next week James?  Gonna have a nice pantless party with your fiance?” he asked slyly, waggling his eyebrows up and down._

_James rolled his eyes.  “That is the future mother to my child, asswipe, show some goddamn respect, why don’t you cowboy?” he said incredulously, scouting the area around them.  “What about you?  How much longer you here for, man?  You’ve GOT to have some leave time soon, right?” he asked, already cooled down from the earlier spitfire._

_Nodding, Dave pulled out a tiny photograph from his front pocket.  “Gonna head back next month, and take my lil’ bro camping.  Should be cool enough so we don’t fry in the summer heat.” he said, looking over the picture.  It was of him and his brother play-fighting with plastic katanas in their local dojo, many years ago, when Dylan was barely six._

_“You go on leave and THAT’S what you look forward to?  Is there nobody special in your life to have a nighttime tango with?  I swear, your brother is all I hear you talk about.” James retorted sarcastically._

_Dave shrugged.  “Dylan looks up to me.  Considering the bullshit my parents put him through because of me, I owe it to him.    We’re like twelve years apart too, so he’s like my own kid in a way.” he explained, stuffing the picture back into his jacket pocket._

_Both of them tense up as a a child in robed clothing begins walking up to them nervously._

_“Stay right there!” James said sternly, holding his hand out to signal a halt._

_The boy stopped, holding his hands up.  “Wait!  Please!  I just wish to be speaking with you!” he said, in a warped English that was heavily accented.  Upon closer inspection, the child was teary-eyed, biting his lip and clearly distraught._

_Dave pushed down James’ hand, and gave him a pleasant enough smile.  He knelled down at eye level, but still a safe distance away.  “What’s up kiddo?  Something wrong?” Dave asked slowly, to help clarify each syllable._

_Looking over his shoulder down the sandy roads, the child finally looked back at Dave.  “Please, to be helping my family.  Bad man is staying in our house.  Threatens to shoot us!  He has raped my sister and beaten my mother!” he said, gulping loudly._

_Without hesitating, Dave reached for his comm device next to his shoulder.  “Saramago here, I need a-” he started, stopping as he saw a small bulge sticking out of the boy’s chest as he re-adjusted his arms.  Dashing to the boy, he clawed down his shirt, revealing a small plastics explosive kit.  A timer was counting down, with less than a minute remaining._

_“BOMB!” Dave shouted, picking up the boy and moving him towards the empty side of the street.  Grabbing the bits and pieces of the explosive, the boy started sobbing loudly._

_“I so sorry!  They threaten to kill my mother!” he cried out, unmoving as Dave began stripping off the straps to his body.  It was difficult, with many straps, and each second went by far too quickly for even his highly trained instincts.  “I no want to die!  Please sir, I no want to die!” he declared hysterically._

_“DAVE, GET OUT OF THERE!  HE’S DEAD, YOU’LL JUST DIE TOO!” James shouted, moving to try and pull him off the child._

_Kicking James off him, Dave finally managed to strip the bomb jacket off the child, and tossed it into an abandoned building.  Picking the child up, Dave dove on top of James and the boy, shielding them as the explosion went off, a scorching inferno washing over the area._

_The other foot-soldiers rallied to the location, dragging the three of them from a now raging fire began billowing around them._

_“SARAMAGO, ARE YOU OK?!” one of his friends shouted, flipping him over to an upward facing position._

_Looking back, Dave gave a relaxed smile.  “Stop shouting Captain, for fuck’s sake.  Who the hell do you think I am?!” he said, picking himself up and dusting off his uniform._

_A sigh of relief left his superior, helping to pull up a dazed James, and a trembling child.  “I thought you were a goddamn corpse Saramago.  Don’t fucking do that again, got it?” he shouted angrily, whapping Dave on the back of the head._

_“You save me!” the boy sniffed out, hugging Dave on the leg._

_Chuckling, he ruffled the boy’s hair.  “Yeah, kiddo.  It’s what I do.  Let’s get you home, I bet your family is-”_

_A single shot fired in the air, and Dave’s eyes immediately twitched into a glossed over darkness.  Blood began pooling out of his shoulder, and a searing heat was enveloping his insides.  Another shot fired, striking him in the opposite shoulder.  He lost all sense of the world, and began slowly falling backwards._

_“GET DOWN, INTO FORMATION NOW!  I NEED A MEDIC IMMEDIATELY, SARAMAGO’S BEEN SHOT!” someone shouted, ducking under a nearby store stand._

_“NO!  DAVE!” another shouted._

_As the wind whipped against his hair, visions of his life flashed before his eyes.  Arguments with his parents, happy times with friends, his first kiss, cruising down the busy streets of Dallas with his buddies, and his brother Dylan playing games with him on their Xbox._

_“You’ll come back, you promise?!” Dylan echoed in his head._

_“I promise, you big dummy.  I’m your big brother, it’s my job to protect you.  I’ll always protect you.  Always.” Dave replied, his own words recalled in his thoughts._

_Dave finally struck the ground, and felt a chill overcome his entire body._

_“I’m cold…” he spat out, trying to retain his composure, but losing it as the pool of blood forming under him, began warming against his ice-cold skin._

_The sounds of a firefight, combined with the shouting of his brothers and sisters in arms, drowned out any pleas for help he might have made._

_“Please, anyone…  Help me.  I can’t die here.  My brother…  My brother needs me.  Please, I don’t want to die.” Dave thinks to himself, finally allowing a tear to fall down his cheek._

_As the world grows dark around him, he feels a hand touch his cheek.  “As you wish.” a older man’s voice says warmly._

_-_

_(Present Day)_

Opening his eyes from his deep slumber as a loud bell rings, Dave doesn’t move as he takes in his surroundings.  Inside the english classroom of his brother, a group of kids began piling books into their backpacks and speaking loudly as they made their way to their next class. 

Dave stretches out, dropping  from the bookcase he’d slept on, and moving his neck around to get rid of his crick. 

“Hey Ray, want to come over to our house this weekend?  My dad’s getting us the new Super Smash Brothers, and it’s more fun with a lot of people!” Dylan asked, standing beside Ray’s desk, the boy yawning loudly from his own nap.

Narvaez nodded, smiling.  “Yeah!  I’ll ask my dad if it’s okay, but he should be fine with it!  I think everyone’s going out this weekend anyway!” he said, picking up his book bag and slinging it over his shoulder.  The two walk out together, bounding off to their next class, talking about the various unlock-able characters they’d want to get first.

Dave smiled at his brother’s enthusiasm, quickly following after them.

“Guess who!?” asked a cavity inducing voice of pure sugar. 

Stopping where he was, Dave froze, feeling his stomach churn.  His skin crawled, jaw dropped, and the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. 

_Not you, please god, anyone but you._

“DAVEY-POO!” screamed the same girl’s voice, leaping out of thin air and grabbing him around the neck, swinging on him like he was a jungle gym.  Hugging him as tightly as she could, a tiny child of African-American descent was locked onto him, not letting go anytime soon.  She appeared to be no more than seven or eight years old, with curly brown hair tied up in pigtails with bright orange bows, wearing a white Mickey-Mouse T-shirt, and a bright orange skirt.

With a great deal of reluctance, Dave hugged back, patting her on the head gently as one might do to a dangerous tiger, or a land mine.  “Hi Rem, good to see you.  What…  What brings you out here?” he asked nervously, trying to contain his gut-wrenching fear.

Looking up at him with a bright smile, Rem nuzzled into his neck, giving it a light kiss.  “Oh, Mr. Davies sent me to ask you not to hurt Ben like that again.  It wasn’t against the rules this time because you we didn’t tell you, and it wasn’t against the rules before, but now it is cuz he says so, so if you hurt him again, I’ll have to reap you, and you’ll die.  That’s NOT fun either, and I don’t like getting blood all over my favorite shirt.  It’s all messy and icky, and you’re too fun to kill!” she said with casual interest, grabbing Dave’s unique sunglasses and putting them on her own face, giggling loudly.

A paleness overcame Dave’s face, and he managed to choke down a loud gulp.  “Uh…  I’m sorry, but…  Isaac said that-”

Hopping off of him, Rem did a playful pirouette on the ground, spinning until she was facing him.  “Isaac’s not the boss, Mr. Davies is, silly-head!  Don’t worry, I’m gonna go get onto Ben too, cuz he’s in REALLY big trouble.  Did you know he ruined a perfectly good Sedan?  What a silly-billy!” she laughed, running over to the bookshelf in the corner of the classroom and eying the books gleefully.  “Oooh!  Ooh!  Davey-poo, can you read me a story!?  I haven’t read a story in a LONG time, cuz Mr. Davies has me going all over the place all the time!” she said eagerly, jumping up and down in great anticipation.

Chuckling to himself, Dave nodded slowly.  “Sure Rem, anything you want…” the highly trained marine said, lowering himself in terror to the ground, groaning under his breath. 

“YAY!  YOU’RE MY FAVORITE FADE DAVEY-POO!  All the others just cry and run away from me!  It’s no fair!” Rem shouted gleefully, grabbing the largest tome she could find on the shelf, and rushing back over to him.  She plopped into his lap, still wearing his sunglasses slightly askew on her face.  “This one’s my FAVORITE!  Uri read it to me a long time ago, and he did really good voices!” she screamed, pushing it into his face.  With a loud gasp, she bobbed up and down on his knee.  “Can you do voices Davey-poo?  PLEAAAASE?!” she begged loudly.

A glance down showed that her “favorite” was none other than “War and Peace”. 

“Anything you want Rem.” Dave said quickly, opening up the book at lightening speed.

__________

Michael’s eyes rolled when Joel had come and drug him out of his room early in the morning and over to Lindsay’s house.  He could have shouted for his father’s protection, or ordered Edgar to chew Joel’s leg off, or possibly even broken the man’s jaw with his own hands, but he was frankly too tired that early in the morning to deal with any of that. Though his irritation and sleepy demeanor melted from his face as he heard Lindsay sobbing on the other side of her room.

Spinning around with a fierce glance, and surprisingly reddening eyes, Michael growled.  “What’s wrong with her?  Who made her cry?!” he screamed immediately, bearing his oddly fang-shaped teeth.

Sighing, Lindsay’s father shook his head, not noticing the mini-rage that Michael was undergoing.  “We had a long talk last night about her parents, and she’s still pretty upset about it.  Lindsay won’t open up to me about, but I thought that maybe her, and as much as this kills me to admit to you, boyfriend might help her through it.” Joel said, knocking on her door, still missing the now blood-red eyes Michael was bearing.  “Lindsay, Michael’s here, and we’re worried about you.  Can we come in to talk?” he ask loudly, hoping to gain her attention.

The sobs stopped for a few moments, and a loud click came from the locking mechanism.  Swinging the door open, Lindsay grabbed Michael by the hand, stuck her tongue out at Joel, and yanked her boyfriend into her room, slamming the door back in her father’s face.  After locking her door back, she pulled him towards her bed and threw him on it.  The redness from Michael’s eyes melted from her touch, and calming demeanor. 

Lindsay’s room was a neat and orderly area of the home, putting the rest of Michael’s house to shame.  Everything was organized cleanly, and it was lined with dozens of plush animals she had accumulated over the years from Michael and Joel.  Sat beside Michael on her bed was her bright orange tabby, Joe, who loved sleeping with Lindsay and Lindsay alone.  His sleep was uninterpreted by Michael’s sudden intrusion next to his tail.

“I am so PISSED OFF MICHAEL!” she screamed, wiping away a fresh set of tears.  Stomping around her room, Michael quietly watched as she took her aggression out by stomping on a farting hippo that Geoff had purchased for her.  “JAY LIED TO ME MICHAEL, MY REAL DAD DIDN’T DIE IN THE FIRE!  MY REAL DAD KILLED MY MOM AND TRIED TO KILL ME TOO, WHEN HE BURNED OUR HOUSE DOWN!  HE SET THE FIRE!  HE DID EVERYTHING!  HE’S IN JAIL, AND THEY’RE GOING TO KILL HIM NEXT MONTH!”Lindsay screeched.

Michael’s face dropped, and he took a quick inhale of breath.

_MY REAL DAD KILLED MY MOM AND TRIED TO KILL ME TOO!_

Those words echoed in his brain, and he began to tremble.  An image of himself as a preteen, sitting in the pool of blood next to his deceased parents displayed itself prominently in his mind.  He gripped his knuckles, until they were white and cracking painfully.

Taking a moment or so to compose herself, Lindsay drop kicked the farting hippo into the wall, where it continued to make its inappropriate noises.  “Why?  Why did my dad DO THAT?!  I though he loved me Michael!  I thought the fire was an accident!  It’s not fair Michael, it’s just not fair!” she screamed, finally moving over and plopping down next to him.

Still maintaining a stunned silence, Michael didn’t feel as Lindsay propped her head on his shoulder. 

“I don’t know what to do Michael.  My dad’s alive and sitting in jail, and he’s going to die soon.  They’re gong to kill him!  Do I go see him?  Do I just forget he exists?  Am I supposed to forgive him?!  I just…  I don’t know what to do…” she stuttered, shutting her eyes.  “Why’d Jay have to lie to me?!  I TRUSTED HIM!  I’m a big girl Michael, I could have handled this!” Lindsay said, opening her eyes and turning to him.

“Because he loved you.” Michael said lifelessly, not waiting a moment to say the words.

Surprised, Lindsay broke contact and stared at him curiously.

“I mean…  He probably knew how much it would have hurt you to know the truth.  Joel didn’t want to see you cry, like you are right now.  And if we hadn’t gotten this stupid project, you probably would have never found out, either.  Joel’s a great dad, like Geoff and Jack, and he was doing what he thought would make you happy.” Michael explained, turning away from Lindsay.  “He just wanted to save you from feeling miserable like this, probably.” he said quietly.

She sat in silence for a few minutes, letting Michael’s words sink in.

“You know…  I wish I didn’t know what happened to my parents.  Not knowing would be a whole lot better than knowing.  So..  I’m sorry you had to find out Lindsay.” Michael said, putting his arm around her and pulling her into a hug.

Quickly, Lindsay put her own arm around him.  “What happened to your mom and dad?  You never talk about it.” she asked curiously.

Michael shook his head.  “I don’t want to talk about it, they just died.” he said, pulling his arm away from her.

Pouting, she crossed her arms and gave him an angry stare.  “Come on Michael, I told you MY story!  Don’t I deserve to know, I AM your girlfriend after all!” she laughed deviously, wiping away her tears.

Unmoved, Michael stood up from the bed and walked away towards the door.  “You okay now, or do we need to talk more?  I don’t like this mushy shit.” he admitted, attempting to change the subject.

Lindsay smiled and followed after him, putting her arms around his waist from behind.  “Yeah, for now.  You know me, I get all angry and fired up one minute, and I’m fine the next.  I just needed someone to listen to me, and you did.  Thanks!” she said, snuggling into his back.  “You’re right too.  Jay loves me, and just wanted what was best.  But what do you think?  Should I…  Go see my dad?” Lindsay asked, tightening her hug around him.

Turning around and giving her a cocky smile, Michael kissed her on the forehead.  “Oh yeah, I would, DEFINITELY.  You can rip him a new one for what he did, right?  Heck, let me know if you go, and I’ll yell at him for you.” he said comically.

Laughing at him, Lindsay shook her head and pushed him away.  “Oh PLEASE, I can swear and cuss WAY worse than you can.  I make nuns BLUSH you newb!” she shouted, moving towards the door and unlocking it.  “Come on, I’m borrowing your punching bag, I need someone’s ass to kick.” Lindsay said darkly.  Opening it up, Joel was still standing there, leaning against the wall.

“Was he frisky Lindsay, do I need to get the hose?” Joel quipped jokingly, winking towards Michael.

Michael walks past Joel, punching him “lightly” in the stomach, causing a loud groan to come from his gut, and to bend over in pain.  Lindsay follows behind, sticking her tongue out at Joel and putting back on her bright smile.  “Love  you dad, I’m alright!  Ice pack’s in the freezer!” Lindsay said, walking arm in arm with Michael out the back door.

“Thanks Lindsay…” Joel gurgled out as he began crawling towards the kitchen area.

________________________

Checking her watch, Meg was eyeing her mother nervously.  They were both sitting in the living room of their home, with the coffee table covered in documents.   “Uh, Mom, it’s like 11:55.  Shouldn’t you…  Be going?” she subtly hinted, with a gentle smile.

With an evil smirk, Griffon merely turned the page in her magazine, standing up and moving towards the kitchen.  “Oh, I don’t know.  I thought I’d sit in and watch you kids work.  I never get to see Dan anymore!” she explained jokingly, moving to the coffee pot and pouring herself a fresh brew.

Groaning loudly, Meg jumped up and followed Griffon.  “Mom, PLEASE!  Dan is the coolest, cutest and most AWESOME kid in school!  Don’t embarrass me, PLEASE!  Just go sit…  Somewhere else!  Go paint something!  Go use a chainsaw!  ANYTHING!” she begged, getting on her knees and bowing before Griffon.

Smiling, she let out a high pitched squeal.  “Aww!  Meg, do you have a crush on Dan the man?!” Griffon asked far too giddily for her own good.

Blushing wildly, she shook her head.  “NO.  I DO NOT, SHUT UP.” Meg hollered. 

As if on cue, the doorbell rang, and Griffon had a devious smile on her face.  “I’ll get it!  That’s probably Danny-boy!” she said in a sing-a-long tone of voice, skipping towards the front door.

Folding her arms, Meg mumbled a dark Tibetan curse under her breath, and a crack of thunder bolted outside.

“I’m kidding!” Griffon said, walking in the opposite direction of the house.

Much to her eternal gratitude, Griffon had done as Meg asked and moved out to the balcony area, where she was soon beginning to painting something against a canvas. 

Standing up from the floor, Meg walked over to the front entrance, and opened the door.  Standing there, in all his handsome glory was Dan, holding his backpack in one hand, and a small handful of flowers in the other.

“Hey Meg, I’m here for the project!  My dad said I should bring these by too, but I really don’t know why…” Dan said, handing the flowers over to Meg.

Resisting the urge to faint, she ushered him into her home, doing a silent victory dance behind his back.

-

In the living area, Dan and Meg had been working for the better part of an hour.  Letting Meg take the lead, Dan was surprised at how much work she was doing.  He felt bad, but knew how important grades were for her.

Taking a look at the picture she had laid out at the top of the family tree poster-board, he pointed to them.  “So where’s your mom and dad at?” Dan finally asked curiously.

She stopped writing immediately, and a dark frown covered her face.  “They died,” Meg said simply, wiping her hair from her face, and attempting to return to her work.

Innocently, Dan tilted his head.  “How?” he asked.

Griffon looked up from her canvas outside, and cast a nervous glance towards them through the open door.

Megan put her pencil down and sighed.  “Mom and Dad got really sick from some really bad man who wanted them to die.  That’s what the police said, anyway.  I got sick too, actually.    We all went to the hospital, and the doctors tried really hard to make us better.  Mom died first, she just went to sleep and didn’t wake up.  Then Dad died when his heart quit working and they couldn’t find another one.  I was okay though, because they found me a heart,” she explained.

With his jaw thoroughly dropped, Dan looked at her curiously.  “You have a new heart?  How?!  Where!?” he asked eagerly.

Sensing his interest, Meg reluctantly pulled down down the collar of her shirt, revealing the still red and disgusting scar.

"WHOA, COOL!" Dan shouted, looking at it closely.

Meg smiled at his words, hiding the cut once more.  “They cut me open, took out my bad heart and put in a new one!” she said proudly.

Dan scrunched his face up after a few minutes of taking everything in.  “Wait, someone wanted to hurt your mom and dad?  Why?” he asked quietly.

"I don’t know. " Megan replied, shrugging her shoulders and hiding the scar once more.  “They were dressed like army people, just like mom and dad were, and threw some colored water on us.  It burned REALLY bad at first, but when I got to the hospital, they made it stop.” she said, turning back to her work. 

Huffing, Dan shook his head.  “Those weren’t army people.  People in the army PROTECT us from the bad guys.  I bet it was a terrorist in disguise!” he offered, nodding confidently.

Outside, Griffon dropped her glass jar of paint, where it shattered against the stone concrete.

______________________

The change in the Hullum household was becoming better and better as each day passed.  Matt watched as his two boys began becoming more friendly with each other.  They still fought and argued, but there was no malice behind the words spoken.  Instead, it was the arguments that one would expect from siblings. 

“RAY YOU FUCKER, THAT’S CHEATING!” Dylan screamed at his visiting friend, while Ray cackled hilariously at his side. 

Dylan, Ray and Mike were all playing a rousing game of Super Smash Brothers, with Ray spamming a MetaKnight attack that utterly destroyed Dylan’s Mario character. 

Matt looked up from his book, shooting Dylan a look of contempt.  “Language, please!” he shouted sternly.

“Sorry Matt!” Dylan said immediately, returning to the game and trying to play catch up.

“HIIII-CHA!” Mike screamed, having his Peach character “butt-bounce” Mario off the ledge, smashing him into oblivion.

Growling, he fell backwards, punching Ray as he fell.  “I hate you both, SO MUCH.” Dylan said, watching as his character was out of lives.

With a snort, Ray grinned.  “Not as bad as Lindsay hates Mike!” he exclaimed humorously.

A fumbled controller later, Mike shoved Ray and shushed him.

Dylan turned to his brother curiously.  “Dude?  You and Lindsay had something happen?  WHAT?!” he asked excitedly.

Blushing, Mike turned his face down.  “Nothing!  Absolutely nothing!” he shouted, missing as Ray smashed Peach off the stage, killing her off again. 

Sensing the weakness in Mike, Ray leaned over to Dylan. “When Mike moved to our school a little before you did, he asked Lindsay out to the school dance and kissed her on the hand when he did it.” he said, missing all of the color wash out of Mike’s face.

“LINDSAY HEYMAN?  Dude, she’s Michael’s girlfriend and like the most popular girl in school!  I didn’t know you had the balls for that!” Dylan shouted loudly, laughing on the floor.

Letting Ray kill his last character’s life, Mike slung his head in shame.  “I didn’t know that at the time!  I’d only been at school for a week, and we were in different classes, and I didn’t even know who Michael was!  I just thought she was cute, smart, and really nice to me when no one else was!  She showed me around to my classes, let me eat with her friends, and made me feel happy in my new school.” he explained, trying to ignore Ray’s obnoxious victory dance.

Dylan whistled loudly.  “What’d Michael do when he found out?  I bet he smacked you one!” he said colorfully.

Mike shrugged.  “Uh, no.  He just talked to me after school, said he was her boyfriend, and told me not to do it again unless Lindsay said she was okay with it.  Michael was a nice guy, actually.  I still ate lunch with them sometimes, until you moved here.” he explained.

Feeling a semblance of guilt over the cheap shot that was his “tactic”, Ray plopped back down at the floor, facing the two of them.  “But everyone made fun of him after that, saying he was a geeky weirdo who liked ponies and tried to steal Michael’s girlfriend.  Mike cried a couple of times too.” he said, nodding.

Turning his head up from the paper, Matt’s face was pained as that realization.

Dylan turned to his brother, with a worried glance.

Mike waved off the worry.  “It’s…  It’s not THAT bad, really.  Only the jocks and you make fun of me now, it’s okay.” he retorted casually, trying to return to the game.

Adjusting his glasses, Ray turned back to the game, trying to set up another match.  “You want me to ask Dan or Michael to kick their asses?  They’d totally do it, no problem.” he said, selected another overpowered character, Falco, on the menu to face off against.

“No!  That’s okay, really!  I don’t want it to be any worse!” Mike replied, picking up the controller and selecting Princess Zelda as his fighter for that round.

Ray snorted.  “Dude, Dan is like the alpha-jock.  If he asked them to stop, they’d stop.  If they didn’t, Michael would threaten it out of them.  Have you SEEN him box?  Holy shit, he puts holes in walls!” he expclaimed, tapping his foot impatiently at Dylan to make his selection.

“You…  Sure?” Mike asked hesitantly.

“YEAH, we’re like brothers.  Hell, Gavin and him are best friends.” Ray said, now full on twitching in irritation at Dylan.

Mike smiled, nodding.  “Sure then, I’d love-”

“Matt, get in here please!” Anna shouted from the far end of the house.

Standing up, Matt placed his paper down in the chair and starting moving towards her voice.  “I’ll be back in a second boys.” he said, missing the tail end of their conversation.

-

Walking into the front entryway, Matt sighed loudly as three Marine Corps officers were standing there, being blocked by his wife from entering.  “Good afternoon Mr. Hullum, we are here to pick up Dylan for just a few more questions about his parents.  Here is our warrant, we had it signed by a federal judge last night, as you requested.” the tallest one, an intimidating tanned figure in full formal regalia explained, handing him a blue legal document.

Without missing a beat, Matt pulled into the door-side table’s drawer, grabbing a similar blue legal document and shoving it in their hands.  “A counter-warrant, and restraining order against the United States Marines signed by a US federal judge as well.  If you come here or within 500 feet of my child again, we WILL be pressing charges against your organization, and we WILL win.  This is the fifth time since December you have hauled my son out of this home and into twelve hour questioning sessions over material that he’s ALREADY testified to multiple times.  He has NO idea about what his parents were doing, and he’s certainly not hiding anything in this house!  Besides, his records were supposed to be SEALED when he entered the HomeHunters, or have you conveniently forgotten that?!” Matt shouted angrily.

The officer looked over the document, shaking his head.  “How did you-”

“We have VERY good lawyers, and one very pissed off Governor friend at how you’ve been treating us like common criminals, and overstepping your authority.  The Patriot Act was repealed, if you’ve forgotten.” Matt said venomously, standing his ground.

An officer behind the male, a woman, shook her head.  “Mr. Hullum, we’re simply trying to find out if the boy remembers anything his parents might have said or done that was unusual!  A sign, a codeword, a meeting, ANYTHING that would explain why two retired and decorated officers would-”

He slammed the door in their faces, and locked it.  Grabbing a phone, he quick dialed a number, which answered immediately.  “Yes, this is Matt, can I speak with Kathleen, it’s important.” he asked irritatedly.

________________________

Saturday afternoon, Miles had driven across town to Arryn’s home, where he had been invited for a lunch date and heading out to an evening at the opera.  Standing at her front door, he knocked, pointlessly adjusting his hair and “formal” attire in the reflection.  Interrupting him, the door opened, Arryn standing there in a gorgeous black dress.  “Is that you Miles?” she asked.

Chuckling, he nodded.  “No, it’s Leonardo DeCaprio, here to frisk you away off into the sunset!” Miles joked, grabbing her hand and kissing her on the cheek.

Rolling her eyes beneath her glasses, Arryn gave a romantic sigh, returning the kiss.  “Oh thank goodness, I was getting tired of my boyfriend.  I need a good change of pace, but no boats, please.  You and boats don’t get along!” she joked back, leading Miles into her home and towards the living room.  Surprisingly enough, her suit-clad grandfather was already there, looking oddly nervous for some reason.

"Um, Miles, before we went out to dinner, I wanted to talk to you about something.  Something serious," she said, motioning for him to sit down.

"Sure, what’s up?" he replied casually, taking a seat next to her on the couch opposite Tristan. 

She paused for a few moments, taking in a deep breath and turning towards her grandfather’s voice for support.

"I think the image would speak for itself Arryn," he offered, shutting his eyes and looking away.

Arryn, catching her grandfather’s hint, started to reach for her sunglasses slowly.

Miles beamed brightly.  “You’re finally going to let me see your eyes?  I’ve been waiting for this for like…  EVER!  Since we started dating!” he exclaimed happily.

After a few moments facing away with the glasses off, Arryn finally turned to Miles, and his face drained of all life in a split second.  His usually jovial chuckles weren’t coming, and he was morbidly silent for once in his life. 

Her eyes weren’t the grey-scale color that he’d seen in most blind individuals, and certainly wasn’t anything he’d expecting.  No, they were a glittering shade of brown, and incredibly beautiful to look at.  Though that wasn’t what had made him recoil in terror.  Around his eyes were tiny circular burn scars littered around her eyes and eye sockets.  Alongside them were dozens of tiny cuts that had healed with time, but still covered her face in a zig-zag pattern.

"I wanted to tell you about me, for a long time, and now I guess…  Since we’ve been dating for like two years now, it just makes sense.  You’re important to me, and…  I want you to know everything about me.” Arryn said, looking away from him.

Still silent, he clutched her hand and gently touched her face, moving it back towards him.  Miles’ eyes were misty, but he didn’t cry and didn’t look away. 

“My parents were incredibly intelligent people that were changing the world of medicine as they knew it.  They were both high class researchers who patented incredibly technology that helped with the treatment of various forms of cancer, AIDS, and worked extensively on curing some of the world’s deadliest diseases.   Their net worth from their many drug developments were in the billions of dollars, and they were on a breakthrough for another patent worth just as much as all their other research combined,” she said, putting her glasses back on to cover the wounds, and pushing Miles’ hand away.  “There was…  This one man who wanted to buy their research in order to sell it to some foreign market.  They refused, vehemently, and finally had to get a restraining order against him to stop him from harassing us.  At least, that’s what grandpa said,” she explained, sighing painfully.

Miles didn’t speak, and exchanged a look with her grandfather.  He nodded sadly to verify the information.

"He, uh..  Didn’t like that.  So when I was four, he sent some goons in suits to kidnap me.  I was used as ransom in exchange for the patents," she continued, taking another deep breath as she pointed to her eyes.  "To encourage them to pay out, they filmed me getting burned in and around the eyes with cigarettes and cut them with a gigantic hunting machete," she said painfully, touching her sunglasses, recalling the not-so-fond memory. 

Touching her hair gently, Miles breathed deeply.  “Arryn…  I’m…  I’m so-“

Shushing him by covering his mouth, Arryn hitched her breath.  “My mom and dad gave them the patents immediately after that.  I was turned over to them, and everything was supposed to be okay.  Unfortunately, the criminals didn’t want my parents going to the police or reporting them.  So they sent a man to kill us all.  Instead, he just killed my parents and dropped me off at my grandpa’s house.  He was…  Such a nice man when I met him, I didn’t even know he’d killed my parents until I was much older,” she explained, shaking her head sadly.

Miles, with nothing to say, just kept staring at her, unsure of what to say or do.

"My eyes aren’t bad, you know," Arryn said matter-of-factly.

Taken aback, his face became puzzled. 

"The injuries I got from those criminals didn’t hurt my eyes, they just look really nasty.  That nice man I talked about?  The police guess he poured something into them while I was sleeping, so he wouldn’t have to kill me as a witness.  It’s… Just…  I can see, but the nerve endings in my eye don’t work like they should, so the picture doesn’t send right to my brain, so everything is black," she admitted, taking a deep breath.  "There’s a new surgery that can fix it, actually.  An experimental procedure based on my mom and dad’s work, and it’s had good results so far in animals.  An old friend of theirs is offering to use it on me as the first human trial, so I can see again.  It would never be perfect, and I’d have to wear glasses for the rest of my life, but…  It might work," she said, gripping Miles’ hand tightly.

Miles smiled happily.  “You can see again?  That’s great!” he exclaimed.

She shook her head.  “Miles…  I don’t know if I want to see the world again, just yet.” Arryn replied.

Her grandfather sighed, and Miles scoffed a bit.  “What do you mean you don’t want to-”

Stopping him again, Arryn covered his mouth.  “I can’t explain it to you, not yet anyway.  I just…  I wanted you to know all that, and give you a heads up if I do decide to go through with it, since I’d be gone for about a month.” she said, putting on a smile and standing up from the couch.  “Umm…  I’m going to get Maw-Maw, I’ll be back in a bit.” Arryn coughed out, wiping her eyes and moving towards the living quarters.

Sitting there in awe, Miles didn’t notice as Arryn’s grandfather plopped down next to him.

"They’re still looking for the man that did this to her and her parents.  It’s a cold case, but they’re still on it.” Tristan said, shaking his head sadly. 

Miles turned to him.  “Do they know anything?” he asked angrily.

Nodding, Trison sighed.  “All we know is that the man who issued the order, based on some phone record was to an older, Hispanic male named Carlos.  No last name, no tracking back then, nothing.” he explained furiously.

Gripping his pants tightly, Miles’ watched as his knuckles turned white.  “If you ever find him, let me know, I’ll kill that asshole, and anyone that helped him do that.” he said spitefully.

“Get in line.” Triston replied with an equal level of hate in his voice.

________________________

The Denecour-Cwierz household had gotten much more peaceful and open in the previous weeks.  Doors were opened and unlocked, kids were talking to their parents, and just an overall “natural” feel began entering the atmosphere.

In this new “naturalness”, Brandon had found himself standing outside Jordan’s bedroom for the better part of an hour before he finally managed to muster the courage and knock.

"Come on in, it’s open!" Jordan called out.

Entering his dad’s room, Brandon quickly moved towards Jordan’s desk, where he was occupied with another art project.  The room was cluttered and messy with various canvases, sketchbooks, and general college related clutter.

"Hey Brandon, what’s up?  Couldn’t sleep?" Jordan asked curiously, standing up from the desk with a wide stretch.

He nodded his head.  “Yeah, I’ve…  Got a problem, and I…  Wanted to ask you something,” Brandon said, taking a seat on the edge of Jordan’s bed.

Jordan took a seat on the bed beside Brandon, and patted him on the shoulder.  “Sure, ask me anything kiddo!” he said brightly.

Taking a deep breath, Brandon huffed out a long sigh.  “I, um…  Have this friend.  Who…  Really likes someone,” he said embarrassingly.

"Oh, who?" Jordan asked with a polite, yet knowing, smile.

Blushing, Brandon shook his head.  “None of your business!  I…  HE needs help, because…  Well, he likes girls AND guys, and the someone he likes in school is…  A guy,” he admitted sheepishly.

Jordan smiled, patting him on the shoulder.  “Oh?  What’s the problem with that?  Is he too embarrassed to ask him out?” he replied simply.

A look of confusion overcame Brandon, and his jaw dropped.  “Uh, no.  The problem is he likes guys,  isn’t that weird?!  My old dad told me that gay people were just freaks that didn’t deserve to live.  That they should go to camps and get re-wired to fix them.” he said weakly, in a hurt tone.

Chuckling, Jordan just shook his head.  “Can I be honest?” he said plainly.

Nodding, Brandon looked at him desperately.

“Your dad is pretty dumb.  Anyone’s sexuality isn’t something that’s WRONG so long as the love is between two people that can give consent to do so.  Guys can like guys.  Guys can like girls.  Guys can like guys who are really a girl psychically.  Guys can like no-one.  Guys can like guys and girls!  Heck, you can like anyone you want, as far as I’m concerned!” Jordan said kindly, pulling Brandon into a hug.  “So you tell your “friend”, that there is nothing wrong with liking a guy, and maybe he should find out if the guy he likes is into guys.  Because he might not be, and that’s okay too.” he finished, winking at him.

Brandon’s face lit up, smiling.  “Are you sure, like REALLY sure?  It’s not weird or wrong?  Cuz my dad was really smart!  He was a lawyer, and they went to school for a REAL long time!” he said, with a hint of hope in his words.

He nodded.  “Absolutely, I know I’m right.  There are always going to be people who don’t like you for some reason.  There are people who don’t like people because of their race, their family, their sexuality, their gender, or for any possible reason.  You can’t let those people bother you, because THEY DON’T MATTER.  Surround yourself with people that love you for who you are, and you’ll live a happy life.” Jordan explained happily.

“Okay, I’m trusting you on this.  You were pretty smart about Gavin and school, so I guess…  I’ll try…  I mean, my FRIEND will try!” Brandon said, catching himself mid-sentence.

Rolling his eyes, Jordan looked at Brandon incredulously.  “Drop the “friend” crap, I know it’s you, buddy-boy.  So who’s the guy you like?” he asked happily, pulling him into a big bear hug.

Exasperated, Brandon tried to escape his grasp.  “NOBODY!  NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!” he said, laughing as Jordan tried to tickle the truth out of him.  Eventually, he gave up, finally pushing at Jordan’s hair.  “FINE, FINE!  I like Gavin, I’ve always liked Gavin!” Brandon said, being released from Jordan.

“Really?  Gavin Pattillo?!  That’s so sweet!  What do you like best about him?” Jordan asked curiously.

Before Brandon had a chance to explain, Chris and Caleb entered into Jordan’s room, their clothes torn to shreds and hanging off their bodies. 

“HOLY CRAP, what happened to you guys?!” Brandon asked nervously, seeing the ripped clothes and thanking god for interrupting Jordan’s line of questioning.

Collapsing on Jordan’s bed, Chris groaned loudly.  “Know how Caleb and I go on walks at night to talk and stuff?”

He nodded in response.

“Yeah, well we took a shortcut through the dog park tonight.” he said in a horrified tone.

Jordan’s face scrunched.  “So what happened in the dog park?” he asked curiously.

Caleb merely shook his head.  “We do not talk about the dog park.  We will not ever walk in the dog park again at night.  We do not acknowledge the dog park.  We will never speak of the dog park again.” he said mysteriously.

Curling into a ball, Chris’s face was still shell-shocked.  “The chihuahuas…  So tiny, yet…  So ANGRY and full of tiny little fangs.” he muttered painfully.

Jordan and Brandon exchanged confused glances, finally deciding it was best not to bring up the dog park again.

_____________________

Burnie’s truck pulled up into the HomeHunter driveway, with a pouting Monty still refusing to look at him.

“Are you STILL mad at me?  Come on, this makes the most sense!” Burnie said annoyingly, turning off the vehicle and turning to his friend.

Monty huffed, grabbing towards his messenger bag in the floorboard.  “Yes, I’m still furious with you.  You’re shipping me off nearly four states over, refusing to let me work, and sticking me in a house full of people who don’t need some pathetic man bothering them.  Then you replace me with that Hartwicke kid who you hired out of thin air!  SO OF COURSE I’M MAD AT YOU!” he said, opening the door and hopping out.

Groaning, Burnie got out of his truck, and grabbed the heavier suitcase for Monty.  “MONTY, you are NOT pathetic!  You’ve got a health problem that needs to be taken care of, that’s all!  The kids are going to love having you around, believe me!” he shouted, moving towards the front door with Monty, knocking on his behalf. 

He shook his head.  “Sure, they’ll love being around a crippled man that can’t even do his own job.” Monty replied, rolling his eyes sarcastically.

Before Burnie could correct Monty, the front door swung open, a very happy looking Gavin standing there.  “UNCLE MONTY, YOU’RE HERE!” the child shouted, hugging Monty as tightly as he could. 

“OOPH!” Monty cried out from the tight hug, ruffling Gavin’s long hair.  “Good grief, you’re getting so big!  Seems like just yesterday you were barely above my knees!” he said lovingly, patting Gavin on the back. 

After quick salutations, Gavin led the two men into the otherwise empty home.  Burnie caught that, and turned back to the child.  “Where is everyone?” he asked curiously.

Sighing, Gavin plopped back onto the couch, where his keyboard was laid out in front of him.  “Jack went on a date with Caiti, and they went with Joel and Kara to some fancy restaraunt.  Geoff went to go pick up Ray from a friend’s house.  Ryan’s in his room, and Miles is out on a date with Arryn and her parents.” he explained, laying the keyboard back on his lap.  Playing with the keys, he began making out the beginnings of some original composition. 

Chuckling, Burnie joined Gavin on the couch, patting him on the shoulder.  “What, no plans for you?  Did everyone leave you out?” he asked jokingly.

Gavin rolled his eyes.  “Nah, I’m going to Brandon’s house tomorrow.  I just wanted to work on a song tonight, something I want to REALLY make perfect.” he explained, making alterations to the sheet music with a pencil.

Finally joining the two, Monty laid down on the couch, covering his eyes with a pillow.  “What song are you doing?  I hope it’s cheery, because frankly, everything sucks for me right now, and I could use some Gavin musical magic.” he said in self-loathing.

Secretly, Gavin smiled in the corner of his mouth, and let his fingers gloss over the keys to play an upbeat song.   _“Don’t you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the fire in my heart!  I will burn like the sun that will keep you safe and warm!”_ he sang, letting the music add to the already hearty song.  “ _Like the smell of a rose on a summer’s day, I will blow away all the darker ways, and help you see the beauty, of your soul!” h_ e continued, stopping at the end of where he’d finished adding to the melody.

The song washed over Monty, and he felt his heart skip.  All the self-loathing and hatred at himself began to waver, and he shot up to stare at Gavin.  “Wow.  That was…  Really beautiful Gavin.” he explained, touching his heart gently.

“Thanks Monty!  I’m glad you like it _,_ I’ve been working on it for a few days now.” he said, returning to his sheet music.

Burnie smiled.  “Man, kiddo, I may just have to hire you one day if you keep this stuff up.  You’re as good as our soundtrack team!” he exclaimed, hopping up and moving towards the kitchen.

Rustling through his messenger bag, Monty pulls out a long forgotten sketchbook, from all those Christmases ago.  Flipping back to the first page, he sees a familiar looking “Mogar” and a picture of Gavin as a child with his musical saber.  The idea he’d had so long ago, pushed away from other projects and other obligations.  Gavin’s song had brought back fleeting fantasies of the days when the creative process was his idea, when he the time to pursue the work he loved.  Moving to a fresh page, he began re-drawing Gavin’s character, picturing the magical music notes that his character would utilize.

“Huh.  Looks like someone’s WORKING.” Burnie yelled from the kitchen, holding a can of soda and giving Monty an incredulous look.

Looking up, Monty replied with a gentle smile.  “Not work, just something…  For fun.” he explained, with a soft expression finally covering his face again since the incident.

_________________________________

Courtney was with Grandma Heyman at the second HomeHunters household.  Sitting at the dining room table, she was lining the outlines of a comic strip, trying to carefully avoid getting the expensive ink on her hands. 

Amanda, baking cookies in the kitchen for everyone when they returned home that evening, turned curiously to stare at Courtney.  “What are you working on there?  Homework for school?” she asked.

Turning up from the work, she laughed.  “Nah, I’m making a comic book for fun!” she said, reaching for an already inked and colored page and showing it to Amanda.

It was a cover page, with two superhero characters posing dramatically.  One was a black haired male in a neon green outfit with thunderbolts shaping into a X shape, alongside a pair of goofy looking glasses.  The other was a skinnier male with golden-blond hair, in a bright blue superhero suit, with a British flag emblazoned on the chest, in the shape of a bowler hat.  In the background was a red haired woman in a dark black reaper-like dress, holding what could only be described as a scythe combined with about a dozen other weapons.  On the top, in a bold handwritten font was “The Adventures of X-Ray and Vav : Volume 1 – The Dark Queen Linz”.  The art was not without flaws, but was clean, well colored, and had a look of a traditional comic styling.

“Oh goodness!  That’s such a pretty comic!  What is that?” she asked with genuine interest, beginning to spoon out the dough onto a pre-waxed tray.

Courtney put down the cover page, returning to the page she had been lining.  “It’s called X-Ray and Vav, and they’re two dorky superheros who don’t really know what they’re doing, but try to help people anyway.  My friend Meg really liked the idea, and wanted me to try and make it really fancy, so I am!” she replied, carefully drawing along her sketch lines.

Finished with the cookies, and throwing them into an oven, Amanda brushed off her hands and made her way over to join Courtney at the table.  “I didn’t know you liked comic books, Courtney.  Is this something you want to try and really pursue?” she asked seriously.

Courtney shrugged.  “I don’t know, I just like doing it for my friends, and drawing is fun.” she said, smiling.  “I guess maybe if-”

Interrupted mid-sentence, the front door swung open, with Kara and Joel entering the home, laughing with each other loudly. 

“I swear, those two are the most adorkable people in the world.  It’s so obvious they WANT each other, but they’re so damn shy that they don’t do anything about it!” Kara said, hanging her purse and coat on the nearby hanging rack.

Joel sighed, nodding in agreement.  “Absolutely.  I’m beginning to think we’re going to have to hold their hands up until they say “I Do”,” he laughed, hanging up his own coat. 

Courtney scanned their eyes, and smiled.  Unlike Barbie’s dark eyes the night before, Joel and Kara both shared a golden glow around their irises, almost glittering.  It was the same glow that Jack and Caiti had, as well as Geoff and Griffy.  In her heart, she knew it was a sign of love.

“Did you two have a good time?” Amanda asked as the two of them joined the kitchen table.

Joel smiled, chuckling.  “Of course we did!  Kara and I spent the whole dinner making horrible puns at their expense, and racked up one hell of a dessert bill.” he exclaimed happily.

As the three adults began conversing back and forth, Courtney stopping lining her cover art and just watched her parents.  She saw the way they just naturally spoke with each other, with no barriers in place.  It was the real them, in their own natural skin.  Despite how they constantly “fought” or pretended to get along, she could see how much they really cared.

“Working on your comic book again Courtney?  Let me see it!” Joel said, grabbing the already colored page and looking over it closely with Kara.

Quietly, Courtney smiled to herself, wanting nothing more than for her mom and dad to get married and have the same happiness they’d given her.  

_Maybe Lindsay and I can work on that…_

 ___________________________

Mike shut his locker, moving excitedly towards his extra-curricular technology class.  Before he could get far, however, he was grabbed on the shoulder and pulled backwards into one of the taller boys in his class.  He was muscular, with blond hair that had frosted tips.  Wearing a Longhorn Jersey, he was the very symbol of their school’s athletic football program.

“You talking to Dan about us, you little shit?” a boy named Mark said darkly into his ear.

Trying to get away, Mike tried to break his grasp.  “N…No!” he said meekly.

“Fucking nerd-bitch.  You think you’re cool since you’re hanging out with Jones, Pattillo and Eberle?  HUH?” Mark asked, pushing him into his locker.

“N…No!  I…” he stammered.

Mark stared deeply into his eyes.  “Freaky pony fuckhead.  I ought to-” 

“YO, leave him the hell alone Mark!” Michael screamed, walking menacingly down the hallway next to Dan.  He was cracking his knuckles, and had an incredibly dark appearance about him.

As he released him, Dan looked down at Mark, a good height above the already scary bully.  “I said to lay off Hullum.  He’s my friend, and if I catch you or your asshole buddies torturing him again, I’ll go straight to Coach Murdoch and have him run your ass halfway across the state!” he yelled.

Mark backed off, shaking his head as he walked away.  “Why are you hanging around this freak anyway?  Do you SEE the shit he wears?!” he exclaimed, pointing at the Pikachu emblazoned on his shirt.

Rolling his eyes, Michael turned to Mike and chuckled.  “You’ll have to forgive him, Mark was born with a tiny dick and likes to act tough to compensate.  Believe me, shower time in the lockers is NOT pretty for him.  I’m pretty sure LINDSAY has a bigger dick than him.” he joked, making a tiny gap between his middle finger and thumb.

Mike snorted at that, earning him a evil look from Mark. 

“He’s family, that’s all I need to know, Mark.” Dan said, grabbing Mike by the hand and walking off with him and Michael, leaving Mark behind to fume quietly.

The three walked in silence until Mike reached the tech lab.  “Thanks guys.” he muttered weakly.

Dan gave him a thumbs up.  “No problem, Ray told me you’re pretty good at games.  You should come over one weekend and help us overthrow him on Halo!” he said sincerely, jogging off towards the gymnasium.

Not one for mushy moments, Michael made the tiny gap between his fingers again.  “Seriously, it’s like concave!  Don’t let it bother you.” he joked, jogging off.

Smiling, Mike entered the tech lab that was lined with the latest in computers, taking his seat in the back of the room.  Logging in, he didn’t notice as someone took a seat next to him.

“Hey dude, what’s up?” Ray said, plopping down next to him.

Turning in surprise, he realized that Ray had moved from the front of the class to sit next to him.

“Hey guys!  What are we doing today?” Chris announced, sitting on the opposite side of Mike. 

Flipping to Chris’s side, he’d realized that the other boy had also moved to sit next to him. 

“I think podcasts?  Or some Google shit we all already know how to use from third grade.” Ray said, rolling his eyes.

He breathed deeply.

_Ok Mike, you’ve got people that can stand to be around you for more than ten minutes.  Ray is REALLY cool, and Chris is like the second best artist in school.  DON’T FUCK THIS UP._

“Yeah, we’re doing podcasts!  I did a podcast once, with Matt and Dylan!” Mike said, adjusting his glasses.  He quickly dropped his head in shame.

_You goddamn nerd!  What were you thinking?!  Nobody cares that you did a podcast with your dad and brother?!  STUPID! STUPID!  STUPID!_

“Really?  That’s cool, you’ll have to show me sometime.  My brother and I have been thinking about doing some recording on a story we were thinking up.  Not really a podcast, but maybe kind of like a radio show?” Chris said, logging into his terminal.

Attempting not to faint, Mike nodded.  “Uh huh….” he said nervously.

_______________

JJ had come to realize how irritating it was to share a room with someone, and had a new-found respect for Ryan and Miles.  Kerry’s room was littered with countless notebooks, sticky notes and loose-leaf paper covering the walls and floors.  It was messy, and JJ didn’t care for the lack of space he had for his own belongings.

Propping himself up from his sleeping bag, JJ stretched out to yawn before standing up to greet the Saturday morning.  Noting he was by himself, JJ went to explore Kerry’s huge bookshelf for some reading material.  Seeing the obvious chocie, a copy of Kerry’s first book was displayed proudly in hardback, which JJ was pulling out.

_For the We Were Given – By Serry Khawcross_

Smiling, he flipped the book open and began scouring the pages for the chapter dedicated to Ryan.  Reading over it again, he sought out the quote he’d been looking for.

_Matthew finally managed to smile, knowing that the tiny community in the countryside he had come to know and love would forever be his home.  “Thanks…  Dad.” he said, uttering the word that Jeff had been wanting to hear since their first summer began._

“Reading your chapter again?  Good god, you’re vain.” Kerry joked, re-entering his room, fresh from the shower and in bright orange sweater. 

JJ rolled his eyes, slamming the book shut.  “No, just reading that great paragraph at the end of Matthew’s Hope.  Always gave me the warm fuzzies.” he laughed, returning the book to the shelf. 

Grinning, Kerry plopped down at his desk, wrestling through his many notes.  “That’s what the reviewers said too, and was the big reason why it was on the best selling list for so long.  Man, I wish I could write more stuff like that.  Between doing draft work for Monty, practicing new genres, entering all the writing contests, smutty fanfiction, and fresh off of NaNoWriMo, I’d love to go back to writing stuff like that for a break!” he exclaimed, already scribbling on a notebook.

With a loud snort, JJ shook his head and took ownership of Kerry’s bed.  “You should!  I know I’m not the only one who’d love a sequel!  Heck, I’m sure the world would love to know what the HomeHunters are up to as they’ve grown up.  Besides, wouldn’t you like another small fortune stuck in the bank for you when you’re off to college?” he said brightly.

Not taking his attention away from his work, Kerry shrugged.  “It’s a little different now, you know.  Everyone’s been doing great, so there’s not any angst to work with!  What the hell would I write about?  I think I’ll just keep working on the zombie story, that’s a good marketable category right now.” he said jokingly.

As if by fate, Miles broke through Kerry’s door and plopped down on the bed, kicking JJ off of it.  “Ok, guys, seriously, I need someone to talk to.  The love of my life doesn’t want to have an operation that would make her happy!  I want to force her into it, but that’s rude, but I don’t understand so GAHHHH.” he yelled desprately.

Following up on the comedic timing, Ryan blasted through the door as well, falling to the floor in a deadpan.  “Guys, I’m the scum of the earth mooching off my dad’s charity business.  I stole a peek at the books, and I’m costing them a goddamn fortune.  I don’t know what to do about college, and I’m thinking I should just go get some job to help around the house.  Achievement Hunters just isn’t cutting it, I need to completely support myself if I want to stay there!” he said depressingly, sighing painfully.

Miles turned to JJ with an odd expression, taking in the sleeping bag and his belongings thrown around everywhere.  “What is all your shit doing here JJ?  Did you move in or something?” he asked.

Crawling under Kerry’s bed, JJ tries to ignore him.

Kerry turned around, facing them curiously.  Thinking to himself, he turned to Ryan.  “Hey Ryan, how are your brothers doing lately?” he asked in a hopeful tone of voice.

Huffing, Ryan pulled himself up and sat Native-American style, whipping his hair out of his head.  “Shitty.  Gavin’s all sick and crap, Michael’s in a perpetually bad mood, Ray’s on some new kick to find his parents, and our neighbors are just as depressed about their parents.  Jack isn’t dating Caiti yet, and Geoff and Griffon haven’t gotten married, and my betting pool just went down the shitter.” he said darkly.

Hopping off the bed, Miles folded his arms.  “Then there’s the new HomeHunter kids, who have their own new world of problems.  I heard Ray talk about Mike getting bullied, Dylan having some sort of issue with his brother and folks.” he added sadly.

Popping his head up, Ryan turned to Miles.  “Oh yeah, and Dan was talking about how Meg had a heart transplant?  What the fuck was that about?” he said incredulously.

Taking no time, Kerry pushed all of his papers on his desk into the garbage pail, and began ripping the countless notes off the wall.  Tossing the various pads he’d been scribbling on into his desk drawer, he rushed to his closet, pulling out  fresh spiral notebooks and tossing them onto the desk with narry a care. 

“Oh shit, he’s going full writing psycho.” Ryan said in a tone of absolute horror.

Color drained from Miles’ face, and his jaw dropped.  “He’s not…  We didn’t…  Goddammit, we JUST got him back from the zombie book, and he’s already gone again! ” he stammered in a devastated tone.

JJ grinned.  “We getting that sequel?” he asked knowingly.

Slamming a notebook down on the table, Kerry dramatically grabbed a pencil from his desk and began writing at hyper speed.

“What’s a life without challenges that tests the resolve of those stronger than anyone we know?  Seeing the broken be tested further, to see if their love and passion for their family and friends are stronger than the situations that life have stuck them in.  THAT makes for a story.” Kerry said brightly, staring back at the title of the book.

_For the Life Unchallenged – By Serry Khawcross_

_________________________

Inside a library with full bookshelves that reached infinitely to the sky, an older, balding man with a bushy white mustache was flipping a page happily. He was in a dark black robe, with a rainbow stole wrapped around his neck.  The floors were a dark cherry, with a gorgeous brown wood lining the shelves.  A floating bloom of fire was in the center of the room, heating the entire room with a gentle warmth.

“Ah, Mr. Khawcross really does have a way with words.  I do hope he publishes a new volume quickly.” He chuckled quietly to himself, his old voice having a deep and hearty tone.

Appearing out of thin air, Rem was rubbing her eyes sleepily as she walked towards the man.  “Mr. Davies, I’m tired.  Can I go to bed and let Uri go talk to Benny-boo?” she begged, whining loudly.

Mr. Davies put his book to the side, letting Rem hop into his lap.  “Did Dave finish your story the way you like?” he asked warmly, as she leaned into his neck.

“Uh huh.  He did really good voices, and read the WHOLE thing, but he messed up a lot of words.  I think he’s a dummy, but he’s really nice.  I like Davey-poo, Mr. Davies, I like him a lot.  He’s not scared like the rest of them.  I think he likes me too.” She said in a happy daze, already half asleep. 

He smiled, patting her on the back.  “I’m glad you had a good time sweetheart.   You go onto sleep, my little Ramiel.  Daddy will take you to right to bed, and big brother Uriel will take over from here.” Mr. Davies said quietly, lifting her up and walking towards the exit to the library.

_

Inside the dark dungeon of the Narvaez home in Florida, Ben moved forward, stepping into a ray of light that was escaping from the barred windows.  Laying inside the small bunker, the ragged and emaciated body of Carlos Narvaez was sleeping.  His hair had grown long, down to his shoulders, matching a scraggly and outgrown beard. 

“If I can’t touch them, then maybe HE can.” Ben muttered silently to himself, raising his hand and watching as dark pulsations wrapped around it.

“Do it, and I’ll have to talk your ear off.” said an icy cold voice, yet calm in its presentation.

Ben stopped, turning around in irritation at the recognition of the voice.  Standing there was a tall male that appeared to be in his early twenties.  He was in a light blue vest, laying on top of a neatly ironed white shirt.  Removing his glasses, he wiped them gently on a handkerchief.  His hair was a pale yellow, tied in a long ponytail down the length of his back.

“Uriel, what a surprise that the old coot sends someone else to tie my hands further than they already are.  I’m so bloody happy to see you, really.” Ben muttered angrily, dissipating the dark pulses from his hands.

Smiling, the man steps forward, putting his hand on Ben’s shoulder.  “That’s not what I’m here for.  Officially, I’m just here to ask that you not fight with Dave again.  It’s counter-productive, and against our protocol as of today.  Unofficially, I’m not saying you can’t possess Carlos Narvaez, but I would suggest against it for the sake of your soul.  Benjamin, you will never be able to move forward in this type of life until you learn to FORGIVE.  What happened to you was not the fault of the HomeHunters, Carter Reed, Geoff Ramsey, Jack Pattillo, or Barbara Dunkelman.  It was the fault of your parents and a flawed system they are trying to fix.  Bad things happen to good people, Ben.  It’s one of the things we can’t ever understand about life.” Uriel said, in a gentle, almost fatherly voice.

Ben smacked away Uriel’s hand, stepping away from him.  “You think this is about ME?!  You REALLY think I’m doing all this for ME?!  Bloody hell, you assholes are stupid.” He said, vanishing away and leaving no trace of his presence. 

With a sad sigh, Uriel removed his glasses and rubbed his forehead.  Turning to face the gentle snoring of Carlos, he shook his head in shame.  “It doesn’t matter what fuels hatred.  In the end, all it does is destroy.  Destroy lives, destroy families, destroy love,  and destroy the bonds that makes humanity such a wonderful thing to behold.” He mused quietly to himself, waving his hand and causing a stack of novels to appear next to Carlos.   “If only…  If only people could see that.” Uriel said, disappearing in a similar fashion as Ben had.


	6. G is for Guidance

Walking around the streets of Austin, after a rather unusual date with Kara and Joel, Jack and Caiti were both sipping hot cups of cocoa and laughing with each other. 

“So were Joel and Kara just having a double- entendre off with our names?” Jack asked in a bright chuckle.

Caiti rolled her eyes, groaning.  “I am so sorry about that, I should have NEVER taken them up on that offer.” she sighed, shaking her head.

“Nah, it was fun!  Joel’s a riot, and he’s clearly corrupted Kara for double the terror.” Jack replied warmly, turning the corner of an avenue and passing the outskirts of a miniature golf course.  The sound of boisterous laughter and competitive shouts could be clearly heard, even in the cold of the winter.

“Aww, I haven’t been mini-golfing in forever!” Caiti exclaimed, pointing to the course.

Jack smiled, and snuck his hand into Caiti’s open palm, intertwining their fingers.  “Well, then we’ll have to go sometime.  That is, if you…  Want there to be another time.  I don’t want to push you, if you’re not ready.” he asked embarrassingly.

Stopping on the street, Caiti hesitated for a moment or two, as hundreds of thoughts whizzed past her head.  Eventually, she shook it off and returned his smile.  “I’d like there to be lots of other times.  Lots and lots and lots of really fun other times.” she replied sheepishly, blushing a tad.

“Me too.” Jack said, stealing a quick kiss to Caiti’s cheek, which she returned with a full-contact kiss on the lips, standing on her tippy-toes to reach.  As they both came up for air, steam erupting from their mouths and faces, there was a silent moment where the world stood still, and the only people in the entire city of Austin were them.

“Want to stay the night at my place?  We could stay up and watch bad movies, or I could bribe my son to serenade us by candlelight.” Jack offered, holding his hand out. 

Caiti nodded.  “I’d love that.” she replied, taking his hand as the two walked the remainder of the distance to the parking deck they were stationed at. 

Though as romantic as it was for the two to walk off into the city, hand-in-hand on a cold winter’s night, cuddling together for warmth, they ruined everything as they began busily talking about various plans to their business, and what needed to be accomplished that week at work.

Far above them, dangling on the edge of a skyscraper was a teenage girl in a long white dress and fur coat, with dazzling black curly hair.  In her ear was a white lily, and on her face was some of the sleekest makeup imaginable. 

“LUCI, LUCI, DID THEY KISS YET?!” Rem shouted, appearing out of thin air, and holding two boxes of popcorn in her hands.  She joins Luci on the edge of the building, kicking her feet back and forth, munching on popcorn loudly.

Giggling to herself, Luci nodded.  “You JUST missed it, sweetheart.  Don’t worry though, I’m sure they’ll be doing a LOT of that tonight.” a soft, velvety voice explained, popping several kernals of the food into her mouth.

“Awww…  But I wanted to see ‘em!  They’re WAY better than Gabriella’s boring old soap operas!” Rem said sadly, pouting her face out.

Luci groaned.  “What have I said about watching Gabriella’s shows?  Those are for BIG people, Rem, and you don’t need to be seeing that kind of stuff!” she explained disgustingly.

“Miss last week’s episode?” Rem asked knowingly, with a smug glance.

“Yes, I was stuck watching Isaac’s brother.  Catch me up, darling.” Luci said, crossing her legs annoyingly.

“Juan is a boy who’s pregnant with Stephan’s love child, Alicia fell through the ice in the artic glacier, and Cindy has amnesia after that horrible Rhino incident.  Oh, and that cup of coffee is finally ready for Ms. Anderson.” Rem said smugly.

“WHAT?!  WHEN!?” Luci shouted back curiously.

________________

In the depths of the Narvaez home dungeon, the sound of ripping paper echoed throughout its empty corridors.  Carlos, in the midst of tearing paper out of books with his teeth, slammed the hardback covers into the wall, quickly stomping on them as hard as he could.  He was red in the face, clearly hysterical, and overwhelmed with rage as he screamed a loud wail into the depths of darkness.

While in the midst of his rage, he failed to notice as Uriel’s gentle footsteps moved closer to the bars that separated Carlos from freedom.  “A shame, really.  Those were my favorite tomes, a few even first editions.  Excellent stories of redemption, and ripe with character development.” he commented politely, standing with his arms behind his back.

Swinging around with paper still stuck in his mouth, Carlos spat towards Uriel, moving towards him in a determined fashion.  “You sick BASTARD!  Come to mock the criminal behind his bars!?  Was my punishment not enough for you and your brethren?!  Instead, you must come here, taunt me with these ludicrous stories, trying to fill my head with your MUSH!” he screeched, reaching the bars and spitting onto Uriel’s face. 

Unmoving, he merely allowed the saliva to drip down his face.  “It was never a punishment, you know that.” Uriel explained in a solemn tone.

With a high pitched laugh, Carlos shot back his head, moving back towards his prison bed, throwing himself on it.  “Not a punishment you say?  What a joke, you’re all just one big, gigantic joke.  Self-righteous bastards, that’s what you are!” he exclaimed, chuckling to himself.

Finally wiping away the spit from his face, Uriel sighed.  “We love you, he loves you, and we’ve all always loved you.  We know what a GREAT man you could have been, and want you to realize the wrong of your actions.  Make recompense with your family, and show mercy for your poor grandson.  Only then can you-”

Flipping him off, Carlos turns away from Uriel facing the stone cobble of his cell.  “Enough.  Nothing I did was wrong, and I will never say anything otherwise.  If you’ll kindly fuck off, I have about another 30 years before I’m dead and finally out of this damn cell.” he muttered angrily.

After a disappointed frown, Uriel turned away, beginning to walk towards the entrance to the house.

“Wait a minute…  My grandson…  Why would you…  Why would you even care about him…?  You’ve never…  Oh my god, he’s one of them, isn’t he?” Carlos asked mysteriously, just barely before Uriel was out of earshot. 

Speechless, Uriel stopped immediately with a momentary gasp of breath.  “Excuse me?” he asked incredulously.

A large grin covered Carlos’s face.  “When the five descendants of god’s blessed apostles and the five descendants of god’s broken and damned are united?  Little Ray is one of the damned ones, isn’t he!?  HA!  HAHAHAHA!” he shouted, laughing loudly, almost like that of a deranged hyena.  “This is precious, and explains why I never could find the little fucker…  Of course you’d keep him away from me, and let my sons get away with imprisoning me like this.” he cackled, kicking himself off the bed and moving towards his cell bars once more.  “You think you’re so clever, don’t you?  But after everything Madeline sacrificed to keep him away, and after all the shit you did to prevent me from finding him, it won’t MATTER.  That little bastard will NEVER repent, NEVER!” he called out to the corridors, laughing maniacally through the bars. 

Uriel, angered, marched back to Carlos and gave him a stern glance downward.  “Why?  Because you won’t let him?!  You won’t show any mercy to your own flesh and blood?!  For everything you’ve done to this world, I would at least think you’d have the courtesy to end your genetic line, and stop the eternal suffering of your own descendants at some point!” he scathed in a dark tone.

In an eerily dark, open mouthed smile, Carlos shook his head.  “And why would I do that?  So long as my line lives and procreates, I have another good lifetime to fuck you and your brethren’s goals, and destroy everything you’ve worked for.” he explained slowly, in a venomous tone.  “And you can’t stop me.” Carlos finished, in a heated wave of blood-lust.

Sickened, Uriel steps backwards from the almost orgasmic aura that Carlos radiated.  “You really never will change will you?” he asked, disgusted as a nauseous wave struck his stomach.

“Ask that holy asshole brother of yours, at least when he finally reincarnates himself. That should tell you enough, right there.” Carlos replied, licking his lips deviously.

Removing his glasses, Uriel wiped away a tear that began forming in the corner of his eye.  “I have fought all these years, BELIEVING that humans were worth the sacrifice we have put in for them all these centuries.  That no matter what they did, or what atrocity they might commit, all would be capable of making amends.  But you?  No, you continue to shatter my belief in what I hold dearest to my heart.” he explained sadly, turning away from Carlos and facing the wall.

“Good.  Then maybe you would be so kind as to remove this godforsaken curse you monsters put on me?  End my miserable life, already, so I can join the void where I belong.” Carlos asked, sticking his head out of the bars, and licking his teeth visibly.

Uriel returned his glasses to his face, huffing.  “I said you continue to shatter my belief, I never said it was broken.  Even for everything you’ve done, Cain, I still believe in you.  I will always believe in you, and the amazing things you did for mankind.  Father Davies believes in you, as does Gabby, Rem, AZ, Camille, Ralph, and Luci.” he said, walking away towards the entrance as he had done earlier.

As Carlos let out a loud guffaw in response to the man’s words, Uriel attempted not to let the man continue to see him cry.  “I’m sure Michael still believes in you too, even after you betrayed him…” Uriel mumbled under his breath.

____________________

After a relatively rough start to the New Year, January passed for the HomeHunters in a flash, and before they knew it, the first days of February were upon them. 

Sat alone inside the Denecour-Cweirz household, on a particularly cold Friday evening, Brandon was on the couch, watching television with a glazed over look of boredom.  Though the look broke as the sound of a door opening, and he had a small smile beginning to cover his face.

“Brandon, I’m home from school, and I come bearing food and entertainment!” Jordan screamed from the front door.

His face lit up, and Brandon turned around to watch Jordan strip off his heavy coat, balancing a box of pizza and a bag from the video rental store in his free hand.  “What’d you get?!” he asked eagerly.

Plopping down on the couch right next to home, Jordan threw the pizza box on the coffee table, and handed Brandon the bag.  “Pineapple and Canadian bacon pizza, your favorite, of course!  For movie night, I thought we’d watch a classic season of the best television EVER.” he replied, opening the pizza container and grabbing a large slice for himself.

Digging into the plastic bag, Brandon pulled out a plastic container.  Looking at the disc, he had a peculiar look on his face.  “Doctor Who?  What’s that?” he asked oddly.

“The best show of all time, of course!  Trust me, you’ll LOVE it.” Jordan muffled out, while his mouth still stuffed with food.

Brandon smiled, taking the disc out of the plastic container and dashing over to the DVD player.  Sticking it into the disc tray, and after fiddling with the TV, he grabbed the DVD remote control and returned to Jordan’s side, where he grabbed his own slice of pizza, which he stuffed hungrily into his mouth.

“Did Caleb take Chris out again?”  Jordan asked, putting his arm around Brandon and patting him on the shoulder.

He nodded in reply.  “Yeah, he’s staying the night at Dylan’s house to work on some podcast thing with Mike.” Brandon explained, pressing “play” on the remote control, just as the pre-show ads begin playing.

Jordan turned to his child.  “Oh?  Didn’t want to go with him?” he asked curiously.

Leaning into Jordan’s side, Brandon shook his head.  “No, cut its movie night.  I can’t miss movie night with you, its tradition.” he replied firmly.

Chuckling, Jordan leaned down for another slice.  “We could have moved it to Sunday if you wanted to go, it’s not a big deal.” he replied gently.

“Yes it is!” Brandon shot back immediately. 

Softly, Jordan looked into Brandon’s eyes, which were panicking.

“S…Sorry.  It’s just…  Dad never kept his promises when he said he’d do something.  Dad never hung with me and just talked like I was a friend.  You do, and…  I like that, I like hanging out with you.” Brandon explained meekly, staring into his half-eaten pizza with a depressed expression.

As he tightened his grip on Brandon, Jordan nodded.  “Gotcha kiddo, say no more.” he replied.

The two sat in a relative silence after that, as the ninth doctor went on a whirlwind of adventures with a girl named Rose, while they fought mannequin plastic people, watched the end of the world, blowing up a creepy skin lady, and many other really weird travels around the galaxy.  Brandon laughed, got upset a few times, but showed a genuine interest in the show. 

At the end of one of the episodes, Brandon paused the show, and turned up to Jordan, starting at him silently. 

“I…  I’ve been thinking about what we’ve been talking about, and…  I want to tell Caleb and Chris.  About…  The thing.” Brandon murmured quietly.

Jordan smiled, and let the boy lean sleepily into his body.  “I’m proud of you, kiddo.  I’m so sorry that you feel like you have to hide this, but I get it.  You’ve got my support, whenever, wherever.  So when do you want to do it?” he asked with a genuine sincerity in his tone.

Brandon shut his eyes, and took a deep breath.  “Next weekend?  When everyone’s home?” he asked hesitantly, as if he were planning some sort of execution.

Patting the boy on the shoulder, Jordan nodded.  “You can do it, and I promise, neither one of them will care in the slightest.” he said, in a warm, fatherly tone of support.

As Brandon re-opened his eyes, and turned the show back on, there was a happy glow about them.  “I trust you, Jordan.” he replied, burying himself defensively into the man’s body.

_______________________

Getting ready for school in the early morning hours, Mia slung on her backpack and rushed downstairs.  As she passed her father’s study, she stopped, hearing a familiar man’s voice.

Mia turned back around, and took a peek with her head into the study, and beamed happily as Uncle Emi was standing across from her father.  Though her smile faded as she noticed both men arguing with one and other, and had very animated expression. 

“You said we were DONE with that life, Emi!  I have a growing daughter now, I have a LIFE now!  The Narvaez family was supposed to be DEAD, REMEMBER?!” Luis yelled, pacing back and forth in the room.

Emilio huffed, grabbing Luis by the hand.  “We ARE, you dimwit!  That’s what I’ve been trying to tell you!  Our criminal lives are OVER with, and whoever is moving all these drugs?  Well, my investigator prodded around, and he found out that they’re using our name and old prestige as a threat, to try and gain respect and authority.  The authorities haven’t caught on yet, but it’s only a matter of time until someone cracks” he shouted back, running his hand through his hair stressfully. 

Luis shook his head.  “We need to fix this, Emi, NOW.  Who could it be?  I’ll KILL them myself if I have to, I’m not about to let some second rate dealer take away everything I love, and have been working my whole life for!” he screamed.

“Daddy?” Mia called out, walking through the door. 

Both men spun around, expressions dropping painfully. 

“M…Mia.” Luis stammered, walking towards her.  He picked her up and clung to her tightly.  “Mia, sweetheart, how long were you there?” Luis asked, kissing her on the forehead.

She pulled up from their hug, and stared at him directly in the eyes.  “Daddy…  Are you and Uncle Emi…  Criminals?  Why do you…  Want to kill someone?” Mia asked in a broken tone, trembling in his arms.

Emilio walked up beside the two of them, and rubbed Mia’s back supportively.  “No, sweetheart, we’re not, I promise you.  Your daddy and I were just talking about someone who’s using our name to do something bad.  Luis would never kill anyone sweetie, he was just really mad.  We all say things we don’t mean when we’re mad.” he replied, putting on a halfhearted smile.

Mia turned back to her father, her look of concern wavering.  “Oh, really?” she asked desperately. 

Nodding, Luis put on a bright, fatherly smile.  “Absolutely.  I’m sorry I yelled like that, and scared you.  Daddy was just really mad about someone hurting Uncle Emi’s company.  You know me!  When the Longhorns get their rears kicked, Daddy gets a little loud!” he chuckled, rubbing Mia’s hair.

Finally relieved, Mia laughed.   “Yeah, you do!  That’s good though, you sounded REALLY scary there!” she explained, hopping out of Luis’ arms and moving back to the door.  “I’m going to school, Daddy, bye!  See you after school!” she said, rushing out of the room and down the hallway.

Standing with a blank expression, Luis is brought back to life as Emilio patted him on the shoulder.  “I’ll take care of it, you stay here and protect your family, okay?” he said, moving towards the exit himself. 

Luis stopped him, grabbing him by the shoulder.  “Wait…  I’m sorry.  It’s not fair that I make you-”

Shushing him, Emilio shook his head.  “You took care of me when we were kids.  Let me take care of you while we’re adults.  It’s the least I can do, brother.” he said, hugging Luis’s neck tightly.  “Besides, you have a family, I don’t.  Protect what’s most important to you, and enjoy it.” Emilio said, walking off without another word, and exiting the room, leaving behind a bewildered, yet grateful Luis.

______________________

Mr. Reed’s classroom was quiet as he instructed, reading out of a spiral notebook and walking around the classroom.  His attire was much brighter than it had been the previous few years, in a neon green button up, and Charlie Brown tie featuring a pink “Joe Cool”.

“Since time is just about up, let’s go with a little pop quiz to end today’s lesson!  The person to answer each question correctly will be awarded ten bonus points on their next test!” he said brightly.

Standing up straight, a majority of the class had a competitive fire burning in their eyes.

“Let’s see…  Let’s start with a lesson from our section in the Christian religion; can anyone explain to me the story and the religious significance of Cain and Abel to their faith?” Mr. Reed asked, hopping on top of his desk and watching as dozens of hands flew up.

Smiling, he pointed to the very back row.  “I believe Meg was first, so we’ll give her the shot!” Carter said, pointing towards her.

After a round of groans, Meg stood up.  “Cain and Abel were the first siblings to be born after mankind was cast out of Eden.  Each of the children was given a task by their father, which was to be offered up to God as an offering to his glory.  Cain, the oldest brother, was tasked with the hard labor of tending to the farm and producing crops.  Abel, in contrast, was younger and weaker, given the task of tending to the animals and ensuring their safety, acting as a Shepard.  When the time came to offer God the fruits of their labor, each child presented their gifts.  Cain offered the bountiful harvest of golden wheat and precious foods fresh from the earth’s soil.  Abel, however, offered the blood and skin of the animals he had raised.  It was said that God far favored Abel’s offering over Cain’s, showering him with praise for a job well done.  Growing jealous of God’s favoritism, Cain resented his brother, and proceeded to murder him out of spite.  When God asked where Abel had gone to, Cain lied to God several times, saying that he did know where his brother had gone.” she explained eloquently. 

Carter nodded with a bright smile.  “Well done, and what was the religious significance of this story, and how it affected the people of Christianity?” he asked politely.  

Taking a deep breath, Megan sighed.  “It was the first instance of the sin of “jealousy”, and the first instance of the sin of “murder”, and was the first time that mankind had lied.  To God, it showed the darkest aspects of what mankind was capable of doing, now that they had access to knowledge and free will.  These horrible acts, as one might imagine, would come to be the basic tenants of the Christian religion.  That is, to say, they were not to covet what others have, not to lie, and to never take the life of another without purpose.” she said, fidgeting nervously.  “And if I may say?  I find it remarkable that this was also the first time that humans would fight over God’s “blessings”, which would come to trigger countless holy wars, and instigate the suffering of millions, even in our own modern times as people fight for equality in a flawed system controlled by a bigoted majority.” Meg finished, a little more bitterly than the rest.

Sadly, Carter nodded.  “Very true, but the same can be said of all religions, non-religions and politics, and so on and so forth all around the globe.  Mankind is sadly obsessed with isms and insuring that their isms are the most right.” he said, motioning for her to sit down.  “Ten points to Ms. Anderson, well done!” he exclaimed happily.    Looking through his notes, Carter looked back up once more.  “Next question, then!  Continuing on our theme with religion, let’s ask about the Buddhist-”

As he began to speak, the bell rang loudly, and the class quickly groaned to the end of a rather interesting lesson for once.

“Ok, I guess we won’t be doing the next question, maybe tomorrow!  Don’t forget to read the next chapter on the Qur’an, and please try to memorize the Five Pillars of Islam; I WILL be surprising you with a test tomorrow!  If your parents call asking about why I’m corrupting your minds with alternative world-views, please have them call before 9 PM, I have a date with Game of Thrones tonight!  Have a good lunch break!” he said lightly, watching as the children began filing out of his classroom, barely listening to him. 

As he was sat at his desk, keying in the attendance for the day, he didn’t realize Ray stood before him.

“Um, Mr. Reed?  I have a question for you.” he asked, nervously swinging back and forth on his legs.

Looking up, he smiled.  “Of course Ray, anything!  What’s up?” Carter asked politely, crossing his legs.

Sighing, Ray took a seat at the desk closest to Carter’s.  “Um, so like, I want to try and find my real mom and dad.  For the project?  I just, uh, don’t know how to.” he explained, looking a little more solemn than usual.

Carter stood up from his desk, and moved towards Ray.  “I would think this would be something you’d want to speak with your fathers about, I’m sure they wouldn’t be offended.” he explained, taking a seat right next to Ray.

He shook his head.  “I have!  There’s just…  Not much they can do.  My mom didn’t leave anything behind, so they keep saying they don’t know how to find her.” Ray said, pouting and crossing his arms.  “I was hoping, since you’re really smart, you might know what to do.” he said, a tone of desperation echoing behind his words.

Sat there for several moments, Carter finally rubbed his head and let out a small sigh.  “I have a friend who used to work in the Department of Human Services with me, before I left.  She went on to form an agency that tried to reunite lost or abandoned children with their biological parents.  If you can get your fathers’ permission, I’ll give her a call and see if there’s anything she can do.” he admitted reluctantly. 

“YES, THAT’S PERFECT!  THANK YOU MR. REED!” Ray shouted, hugging the man’s neck and quickly grabbing his backpack.  “I’ll talk to them tonight!  Thank you!” he screamed, running out of the classroom and into the waiting group of kids just outside his door.  “HE’S GONNA HELP ME!” he shouted, to the joy and applause of the HomeHunters surrounding him. 

______________________________

Lunchtime at the high school was its usual loud and obnoxious affair.  While Ryan’s circle of friends was eating large helpings of the school’s luncheon, he was sitting without a tray, filling out a large volume of job applications.

Kerry turned up from JJ’s borrowed laptop, typing away on his story.  “Not eating again, Ryan?  Trying to lose weight or something?” he asked curiously, not moving his gaze from the screen.

“I’m not that hungry.” Ryan mumbled, still focusing his attention on the papers, and ignoring the worried glances between his friends.

Miles sighed.  “Bullshit, you haven’t eaten in a week unless dad cooks something at home.  Dude, are you STILL that uptight about money?  For god’s sake, man, calm the fuck down.  Do you REALLY think that dad cares spending money on you?” he asked, flicking him on the head playfully.

Turning to Ryan, JJ scrunched his face up.  “Do you need to borrow some money?  I can lend you some cash, man.” he asked politely.

With a loud sigh, Ryan gathered up his things.  “I’m not having this conversation again.” he said, and began storming out of the cafeteria and into the hallways. 

Following closely behind, JJ whistled in his directly.  “Yo, Ryan, wait up!” he shouted, jogging after him.  Reluctantly, Ryan stopped and turned back around as JJ pulled out his wallet, fishing out several twenties.  He pushed them into Ryan’s chest.  “Dude, just take it.  Go get something to eat, and don’t fucking worry about getting a job.  You can have my share of the Achievement Hunters funds, I don’t even need it, and my parents pay for everything!  Don’t get a job, you need to study for school, and take care of your brothers, man.” he said sincerely, trying to maintain a lighthearted smile.

Throwing the cash back into JJ’s face, Ryan twitched furiously.  “Do I fucking look like I need your goddamn charity?  I can take care of myself!” he shouted, turning away.

“Obviously not, if you’re being a dumb-ass and not taking this!  I’m trying to help you!” JJ screamed angrily, picking up the bills and palming him into the fist.  Walking back towards Ryan, JJ stuffed them into Ryan’s hoodie.  “TAKE MY MONEY!” he shouted.

Pulling the cash back out, Ryan shook his head and threw the cash back into the floor again.  “I don’t need ANYONE’s help, got it?!  I’ll do this on my own!” he shouted.

The two walked out into the commons area, where they were alone in the early minutes of the lunch hour.  JJ groaned, huffing.  “Fucking Christ, man, you’re being a moron!  You’ve been a fucking charity case since day one, why do you care NOW?” he shouted angrily.

Ryan threw his bag and things into the ground and turned back towards JJ.  In a single, swift movement, Ryan swung back his arm, cocked his fist backwards and slammed it into JJ’s face.  Blood spurted from his nose from the force of the impact, and he fell backwards on the concrete outside, which broke JJ’s headphones in two from the back of his neck.  Leaping on top of him, Ryan slugged him again, and again, and again.  JJ barely fought back, getting in a swing or two himself in Ryan’s eye sockets.  He ripped at Ryan’s long-sleeve shirt, and tore off a good chunk of his sleeve exposing his shoulder.  The two slugged it out for a few minutes, until a strong hand pulled Ryan off JJ by the neck, and grabbed JJ by the collar of the shirt. 

“Drama room, NOW, BOTH OF YOU.” Cameron screamed, pulling JJ off the ground and leading them back inside the school.  Taking the long way around the hallways to avoid possible foot traffic, Cameron threw them both inside the Drama room, locking the door behind him.  He pulled a first aid kit off the wall and moved beside JJ.  “You have ten seconds to explain to me what the fuck just happened, before I take you both in to the principal’s office, and call your parents to drag your asses home.” he scathed threateningly.

Neither of the young men spoke, and Cameron silently doctored JJ’s nose.  After five minutes of pure silence had passed, Cameron shut the First Aid kit, and hung it back on the wall.  Huffing, he shook his head.  “Boys, I need to hear something soon, or my hands are tied.  Fighting is grounds for suspension, and goes on your permanent record.  It looks bad for scholarships and even worse to explain to parents.” he said, turning back around and folding his arms. 

JJ sighed reluctantly.  “It’s my fault.  I made a rude joke about Arryn, and Ryan tried to make me apologize.” he explained meekly.

“Liar.” Cameron said, shaking his head immediately. 

Ryan turned away.  “It’s my fault.  I lost my cool when JJ made a joke about my brother.” he muttered.

“You’re even worse of a liar than he is.  Try again.” Cameron replied calmly, with a tiny smirk.

The two sat in silence, unmoving and Cameron groaned to himself.  “Okay then, let’s try something else.  I’m going to walk outside and go get my book that I left in the Teacher’s Lounge.  When I get back, you two had better have worked this out, or…  Well, you don’t know what to know “or” what.” he said, walking out of the room and locking the door behind him once more.

Ryan turned to JJ and looked at the injury he had inflicted.  JJ’s eye was already blackening, and the blood was still flowing into the tissue plugging it.  His headphones were hanging limply around his neck, no longer functional.  Turning into the mirror that was stationed on the back wall of the room, he could see he had his own shiner, and his favorite shirt was ruined.

“I’m sorry.” JJ said, not facing Ryan.  “I was just trying to help you, and you weren’t taking it.  I…  I owe you one.” he explained vaguely, standing up and walking to the middle of the large room.

Standing up, Ryan followed after him.  “No…  I’m sorry, man.  That was wrong, and I lost my cool.  I’ve just…  I’ve been stressed out.  I can’t find a job, I’m trying to save my dad’s money, figure out what I’m going to do with my future, trying to get accepted into college, doing my shitton of AP homework, study for tests, and still be there for my brothers.” he replied, fiddling with the limp sleeve on his shirt.

JJ turned back around and finally faced him in the eyes.  “Then let me HELP you!  Come on, man, you fucking DESERVE it!  After everything my mom and dad did to your-” he began to yell, silencing himself quickly.  “I mean…  I..”

Not noting the latter comment, he shook it off.  “I don’t want help, JJ.  If I can’t take care of myself, I’m no good, I’m a-” Ryan started, quickly slapped in the face by JJ as hard as the thin male could manage. 

“Don’t even FUCKING GO THERE.  Can we cut the martyr bullshit already?  Yeah, you’re the poor sob story foster kid, I GET IT, BUT GET THE FUCK OVER IT!  You’re basically our goddamn salutatorian, class treasurer, Prom King our junior year, and one HELL of a big brother and friend.  You’re not that shitty-smelling, trembling brat anymore.  You’re a goddamn man, so act like it!  You think your dads were too proud to ask for help when they made HomeHunters?!  Then why the FUCK are you embarrassed to take help from a friend?!” JJ screamed loudly.

The two stared at each other incredulously, until the Drama Room re-opened.  Cameron entered the room, watching the two interact with each other.  Walking towards him, he handed each of them a small white slip.  “I got you both out of next period, to run to my house and pick up a prop I “forgot”.  Just go home, don’t come back, and work this out.  If anyone asks, you two fought after school, got it?  I also expect both of you to write formal apologies to each other, and turn them into me tomorrow morning, first thing.  No exceptions and I will NOT give you a second chance.” he explained harshly.

They took the slip, took the back exit in the school, and walked silently towards the parking lot.

“I’m sorry.” JJ said, walking outside the school with Ryan in tow. 

“You already said that, cut the shit.” Ryan smirked, hopping into the passenger side of JJ’s truck with an angry tone. 

Shutting the driver side door, he cranked the car to life.  “Not for hitting you.  I’m sorry for my parents ruining your life.” JJ muttered quietly, under his breath and out of Ryan’s field of hearing. 

______________

The first week of February passed by with relative ease for the younger children.  After being invited to Jordan and Brandon’s Friday night routine, Chris and Caleb joined in the pizza-heavy celebratory movie-night event.

Sat around the dining room table, Caleb noted that Brandon hadn’t eaten much, and Jordan kept starting at him with a supportive smile.

“Everything alright?” Caleb finally asked, stuffing another slice of meat-lovers pizza into his mouth.

Brandon looked up, with a pained expression, looking into Jordan’s eyes. 

“You ready?” Jordan asked, smiling.

Nodding in reply, Brandon cleared his throat.  “Um…  Well, I…” he stuttered, unsure of how to continue.

Caleb waited patiently, maintaining his smile while Chris continued to engorge himself with pizza.

Turning up to Jordan for support again, the man put his arm on the boy’s shoulder, nodding.  “It’s okay, I promise.” Jordan said kindly.

Tears began welling up in Brandon’s eyes, until he finally shut them.  “I…  Um…  Just wanted to…  Just wanted to say that…  I, um…  I like guys.  And girls.  And right now, there’s a guy I really like, so…  Yeah.  That’s what I wanted to say.  It’s weird, RIGHT?  You probably think I’m a freak!” he finally admitted, almost trembling beside Jordan as he spat out his spiteful fears.

A look of surprise covered Caleb’s face, followed quickly by a chuckle.  “So you like guys?  That’s not weird at ALL, don’t be silly Brandon!  Mr. Collins, a teacher and big friend of mine at the high school likes guys and girls, and he actually was engaged to Gavin’s big brother before he died.  He’s a nice man, and very happy.  I certainly wouldn’t think he’s a freak and I DEFINITELY don’t think you are!” he said, standing up from the table and moving to the child’s side.  Kneeling down, he hugged him tightly.  “You love whoever you want to love, big guy.  I promise you, Jordan and I would never say a thing in the world about it, unless you’re dating someone that’s no good for you.  We love you, no matter what, and nothing will ever change that.” he explained kindly.

The three of them exchanged an emotional moment of hugging, smiling, and wide-spread relief.  All of which was broken up by a sob at the other end of the table.  They turned up, and watched Chris crying, tears streaming down his face.  “W…Why didn’t you tell me?!  All those times…  Daddy made fun of people like that, and said a lot of bad stuff about it.  He took us to those meetings, where we held those signs and yelled at them walking on the street.  You…You were probably really sad, and wanted to cry all those times.  And…  I wasn’t there for you!  I didn’t know!” he said, hopping off the chair and moving towards Brandon.  He embraced his brother, crying into his neck.  “I’m sorry!  I’m really sorry!” he screamed again.

Brandon shook his head, holding back tears.  “It’s not your fault!  I…  I didn’t want ANYONE to know I was a freak!  I didn’t know it was okay to be like that until Jordan told me it was!” he explained sadly.

Chris shot up immediately, giving him a determined glare.  “You are NOT a freak!  Daddy was the freak, and Mommy was too!  They worked all the time, didn’t love us, and said all those mean and nasty things about you and other people!  Caleb and Jordan are RIGHT, they WERE bad.  We weren’t the bad ones, THEY were!” he shouted angrily, with a strong confidence in his voice. 

Jordan and Caleb shared a happy glance, seeing the kids finally standing up for themselves.

“Screw whatever mom said, and screw dad too!  You’ve been the ONLY family I’ve ever had, and I’m going to make sure you’re the happiest ever!” he said with a strong tone.

After that, everyone shared a small stream of waterworks, and had plenty of hugs to go around.  Though normalcy returned as Brandon introduced Chris to Dr. Who for movie, explaining eagerly about the premise, and why it was the coolest show EVER.  Jordan and Caleb made plans for Brandon’s upcoming birthday party, agreeing to have a sleepover with all their friends.

Eventually though, the hours grouped together, and bedtime was close at hand for four exhausted individuals.  As Chris moved over to his own bedroom with Caleb, Jordan walked Brandon off to bed, smiling brightly. “I told you, you know.  I believe you owe me ten dollars?” he said with a pleasant smirk.

Brandon snorted, but looked up and smiled at him.  “Yeah, you did, thanks Jordan.  I don’t have ten dollars though!” he joked right back, sticking his tongue out and laughing.

Walking into his bedroom, Brandon hopped into bed, throwing on the covers while Jordan picked up the boy’s laundry basket for the week.

“Hey Jordan?” Brandon spoke out, leaning up from his bedside while Jordan kept gathering up clothing items..

Turning back around, he smiled.  “Yeah?” he asked politely, holding the basket under his armpit.

After a moment, Brandon looked down at his sheets, avoiding direct eye contact.  “Um, with everything that’s happened.  C…Can I call you dad?  Because, you’ve been, like, really awesome, and nicer to me than my other dad ever was.  Like REALLY nicer and you spend time with me, watch shows I like, and really care about me.  You make me feel loved, and like I’m important.” he choked out, looking bashfully to the sheets.  “Or would that be weird?  I don’t want…  I don’t want things to be weird.” he asked sheepishly.

An odd sense of pride shot through Jordan’s heart, which gave his face a radiant glow as he beamed an open-mouthed smile.  “I’d love that, son.  You call me whatever you want, kiddo.” he said immediately, surprisingly himself with how quickly he’d responded, and how he’d responded.

Brandon looked back up, happy tears streaming down his face and into his own open mouthed smile, revealing a set of pearly white teeth that had been hidden for months.  “Then goodnight, dad.” he eventually said, wiping away the tears that formed.

“Goodnight, son.  I love you.” Jordan said, flipping off the light switch and closing the door behind him.

“Love you too.” Brandon whispered to himself, curling into the warmth of his quilt, and falling to sleep easily as his head hit the pillow.

_____________________________

Geoff and Jack were sitting inside Ray’s room on his bed, watching as he fidgeted anxiously as they stared at him sadly.

Jack sighed, rubbing his forehead painfully.  “We’ve thought about what you asked us, and talked to Mr. Reed about his friend’s offer.  So Ray, are you REALLY sure about this?  We’ll do anything for you, but I want you to understand something before we agree to this.” Jack started, sighing heavily.

Looking up, Ray had an eager smile cross his face.  “Yeah, whatever!  I really want to know who my mom and dad were!  I love you guys, and want to stay with you forever, but…  I just want to know where I came from!” he shouted out excitedly.

Reaching into his pocket, Jack pulled out a folded piece of paper.  Handing it over to Ray, the boy began reading it over curiously.  It was the contents of the letter that he had held almost five years earlier, and what he had given to Officer Hullum long ago.  As he read through it, however, Ray’s face began to fall, until he lowered the letter, and stared into Jack’s face with a broken expression.

Understanding his son’s question before he even spoke it, Jack shook his head.  “I’m so sorry you had to find out like this, Ray.  I won’t lie to you, we had no intention of telling you this, but these events have forced our hand.” he started, turning over to Geoff.

Plopped down next to Ray, Geoff put his arm around the child in support.  “Kiddo…  Based on that letter, it’s likely that your mom and dad were probably involved in some shady stuff.  The reason why we weren’t comfortable with you looking into your parents, is because you might end up not liking what you find.” he said, watching sadly as Ray dropped the letter onto the floor, frowning.

“My mom and dad were bad guys.  My dad wanted to hurt me.  My mom was hiding me.  That’s why we drove everywhere.” Ray explained dully, as tears began collecting in his eyes.

Geoff reached to his back belt, pulling out a hunting knife which was held within a leather binding.  “I know…  I know how much it hurts, but…  Your mom left you this, it was your dad’s, and I don’t really know why, but here it is.  Given everything that’s happened, I think you’re old enough to have it now, and can maybe…  I don’t know, have some sort of connection with your family.  Just don’t cut yourself or anything, and don’t take it to school, for God’s sake.” he muttered.

Ray took the knife into his hands, and unwrapped it from the sheath.  It had been cleaned and sharpened in the years of being in their care.  The blood had been washed away, and the blade was a dark black, almost ebony.  Dozens of names were inscribed upon it, in various scripts of handwriting.

_Carlos_

_Juan_

_Miguel_

_Sanchez_

_Paco_

_Sariel_

Ray peeked on the other side of the blade, looking at the very end of the list. 

_Joseph_

_Abraham_

_Peter_

_Cain_       

“Ray, it’s up to you now.  If you want to try and find your parents, we will take Carter up on his offer and try to find them.  If you don’t, then we’ll understand.  It’s your choice.” Jack said, as Geoff quietly hummed in the corner, not looking at either of his family members.

Quietly, Ray played with the knife in his hands, rubbing across the indented names.  “I…  I don’t know.  Can I…  Can I think some more about it?” he asked curiously.

Jack nodded.  “Of course, Ray.  Take all the time you need, there’s no rush.” he said supportively, patting him on the shoulder.  Standing up, Jack and Geoff exit the boy’s room, leaving him to think on his own.

“I’m still against this.” Geoff muttered as they made their way to the living area.

Jack turned to his brother, with a skeptical gaze.  “What’s up your ass?  You’re usually the one that’s all for the kids exploring their pasts.” he chuckled.

Rubbing the back of his head, Geoff sighed.  “I just think…  If we do find them?  Well…  Ray might get a little more than he bargained for.” he said, plopping down on the sofa and splaying out tiredly. 

“Oh please, they’re probably just drug dealers or got in bad with loan sharks or some shit.  I seriously doubt they’re some sort of…” Jack started, snorting to himself.  “Like, a Mafia thing.  Shit like that just doesn’t exist anymore!”

Resisting the urge to both laugh and cry, Geoff nodded.  “Yeah…  You’re probably right…” he muttered to himself dejectedly.

______________

Roughly a week after moving to Austin, Monty had moved out of the HomeHunters, and gotten a small studio apartment.  Even a month after arriving, he still hadn’t furnished it, except for a computer desk, a thin mattress in his room, and a small living-room work-space.  The tiny space, however, was messy and unorganized.  Sketch books, empty Starbucks containers, and various graph paper were spread out everywhere. 

Sitting on a small couch, with a tablet laptop, Monty was busily working on a character rig.  So engrossed in his work, he didn’t notice as his front door was opened.

“Afternoon, Monty!  I’ve got Starbucks, sugar, and an impressionable youth!” Kerry shouted jokingly, shutting the door behind him and re-locking it. 

Looking up from his rig, Monty smiled.  “Hey Kerry, thanks for putting up with me!  How was school today?” he asked, taking the coffee cup and downing it immediately. 

Sighing, Kerry shook his head as opened a box of fresh doughnuts and stealing a chocolate sprinkle one for himself.  “Fine.  I mean, JJ and Ryan skipped half a day for some reason, but otherwise fine.  So, what’d you call me for?  Need anything today?” he asked eagerly, munching on his doughnut.

Monty smiled quietly to himself.  “Actually, yes.  Come over here, I want you to look at something.” he said excitedly. 

Joining Monty’s side, Kerry peeked at the computer screen.  Switching over to another program, the image of several children appeared.  A light blonde hero holding a saber, with a sky blue RWBY-esque outfit adorned with musical notes.  Beside him was a barbarian-type hero, with curly red hair, and a glimmering diamond sword.  Off to the side was a mysterious third hero, in a cloak, top hat, and carrying a rose. 

Despite how pretty it looks, Kerry turned to Monty with an irritated glance.  “You’re WORKING.  Am I going to have to call Burnie on you?” he asked in a manner not unlike a parent scolding their child.

Chuckling to himself, Monty shook his head.  “No, Kerry, I promise, this isn’t RWBY or RVB or Dead Fantasy.  It’s just a fun little side project that I’m having a ball thinking up.  My FAVORITE and least stressful part of the job is coming up with worlds, and animating the base rigs.” he explained, picking up a jelly-filled doughnut and inhaling its sugary goodness. 

“Oh, okay, then.  So, what’s the story behind this?” Kerry asked, glancing back at the designs, and fiddling with them himself on-screen.

A tiny smirk formed in the corner of his mouth.  “Well, that’s why I called you here.  I’d like for you and your friends to pitch me an idea based on these characters, and the sketches I have.  The fully “monty”, so to speak.  I want a plot, a script, a business-like presentation, and merchandising ideas. I haven’t forgotten our little “deal” we made when we first met, and I meant it.  Think of this as…  A test.  I want it by the time you graduate, and if I think you’ve done a good enough job, I’m going to take the idea to Burnie, and see if we can’t animate it into a show.” Monty explained, casually sipping his coffee as if he’d chatted about the weather.

Kerry, by contrast, lasted all of ten seconds before he fell over into the floor, where he proceeded to slam into a small photo album by Monty’s feet. 

“You lasted as long as you could.” Monty laughed, leaning down to pat Kerry on the head.  The touch, as if a shock to his system, threw him upwards like a bullet. 

“You’re shitting me, right?!  You want ME and MY FRIENDS to come up with a fucking anime?!” Kerry screeched loudly.

Monty nodded.  “Yes, I do.  The stressful part of my job is overseeing every aspect of the development.  My psychiatrist says I need to learn to relinquish control to people, and to learn how to trust others with my ideas.  As strange as it may sound, you kids are basically, besides Burnie of course, the only people I could ever imagine trusting with this.  That, and, if you fuck up, I didn’t actually waste any of the studio’s time and money.” he replied jokingly towards the end with a thoughtful wink.

Blabbering to himself incoherently for a few minutes, Kerry began gathering up scrap pieces of papers around Monty, and began writing at light speed as his idol explained more and more about his vision of his new show, and offered some production advice.  Eventually, however, the hours waded onwards, and Kerry gathered his things up as the sun began to set that afternoon. 

“Thank you SO MUCH Monty, I swear to god that I won’t let you down!” he shouted, saluting towards the man and rushing out of his home.

Smiling proudly, Monty reached down to his side.  “Now where have I heard that before?” he mused to himself, patting the floor where Kerry had landed a while back, not feeling the object he was looking for.  “Huh?  Where’d my family album go?” he asked to himself, now searching everywhere in his general vicinity. 

-

By the time Kerry got home that evening from the public buses, JJ had already crashed in his room for the night.  In not wishing to disturb his guest, Kerry sat up his friend’s laptop in the living room, while he drug out his many notes he’d taken that afternoon.  As he did, a large leather album fell out of his bag.

“Huh?  Oh shit!  I must have grabbed this by mistake!” Kerry exclaimed, opening it.  Inside of it was a surprisingly young photograph of a tiny Monty with black hair and a rather solemn demeanor.  He was standing alongside three or four other miniature versions of himself, likely siblings.  They were all in suit and ties, standing in front of a rather stuffy looking male, and an equally uptight woman, the two of which he figured were Monty’s parents. 

“Aww…  How cute!” Kerry shouted, flipping the pages and moving through a wide variety of similar photos.  Though as he turned the pages, he noticed that a large number of the siblings slowly disappeared, until it was just Monty and another young boy.  Then, after some point, there wasn’t anyone at all, merely Monty and his two parents.  There was then a large gap I time, where the next set of photos was Monty as an adult, with Griffon and Burnie.  In these photos, Monty looked more like himself, in various hair colors, wild outfits, and smiling brightly.   

Though as many questions began to build from the photos, one overwhelming fear began to creep into Kerry’s mind.  “Wait…  If this is here, then…  What did I…” he mumbled to himself, reaching into his bag and scrambling frantically through it.  Panic rose as one particular binder-bound manuscript, that had originally been a commission for Arryn, was missing.

“Oh fuck.  Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckedy fuck!” Kerry stammered, turning the brightest shade of red possible for a human being.

-

Monty blushed the brightest shade of red possible for a human being, as he read through Kerry’s rather detailed DRRR! fan fiction.  Despite the connotation of “fan fiction”, it was rather well written.  Detailed plot lines, excellent characterizations, and some of the most detailed sexual frustrations literally SCREAMING past the pages in some of the most vividly imagined (yet still plausible) sex positions possible.  It was mesmerizing, and he couldn’t put it down. 

“I believe I have found the savant of smut.  I should call a publisher in the romance novel industry, he could give Fabio a goddamn run for his money.” he stated, turning another page with genuine intrigue. 

_________________

Knocking on Ryan’s room, Michael huffed loudly.  “Come on Ryan, it’s time for dinner!  I’m sick of yelling for you down the goddamn hallway!” he shouted angrily.

“Not hungry.” a seemingly tired Ryan muffled from behind the door.  It was a tone that Michael knew well enough, and he rolled his eyes knowingly. 

“Bullshit.” he said, effortlessly pushing the door past its lock, with an audible cracking of the wood. 

Once he was inside Ryan and Miles’ room, he was surprised to see it in a pitch black.  Flipping on a light switch, he saw Ryan laying on his top bunk bed, curled away from Michael.

“Why the fuck do we even have locks in this house?  You freaking man-mode your way through them.” he spat out rather darkly.

Ignoring the statement, Michael climbed up onto his bed, and peeked over it.  “Come on Rye-bread, what the..” he started, stopping immediately as he saw his brother’s face.  His right eye was swelled nearly shut, bruised beyond recognition.  His sweater was torn, and his face looked like it had been hit by a truck.

Balling his hand into a fist, Michael’s eyes blazed a fiery shade of red, and he bore his teeth rather menacingly.  “Who the fuck did this to you?” he shouted, more as a command than a request.

“None of your business, Michael, just go eat dinner, and don’t tell dad.  You owe me one after I looked the other way when you and Gavin stayed up all night playing Amnesia, and slept in my room for a fucking week.” Ryan said defensively, turning away from his brother and facing the wall.

Unimpressed by his bravado, Michael flipped Ryan over to face him again.  “I don’t fucking think so.  If someone hurt you, we’re calling the fucking cops, or I’ll break their goddamn legs off!  An eye-for-and-eye, motherfucker!” he shouted angrily.

Rolling his eyes, Ryan moved into a sitting position, sighing to himself.  “Michael,  ** _I_**  was the one who started the fight.  JJ and I basically beat the shit out of each other.” he admitted, shamefully lowering his head.

Taken aback, Michael shook his head in disgust.  “WHY?” he asked incredulously.

Sighing, Ryan flung himself on the back of the bed.  “I don’t know, I was pissed off.  JJ’s a fucking rich brat, tried to shove money down my throat to “help me”, called me a charity case, and just…” he muttered quietly to himself.  “He doesn’t get it, he’ll never get it..  I don’t know why we’re friends in the fucking first place.” Ryan continued angrily.

“Why do you need money?” Michael asked curiously, lowering his intimidating facade a little, yet maintaining the bright fire burning in his eyes.

Ryan shut his eyes.  “Because Dad and Jack don’t get money from the state on me anymore. All the money they spend on me is coming from their charity now, 100%.  I’ve been trying to get a job so I can help them out, but nobody wants to hire me to work just a few days a week, they don’t want kids, and everyone wants like 3 years of experience!  And Barbara’s right, that’s money they’re spending that could be better spent on another kid to take my place, and here I am just…  Wasting space in this house.” he explained, turning away from Michael again.  

Michael touched Ryan’s face, placing his hand on top of the gigantic bruise.  “You’re stupid.  I don’t want you to go Ryan!  If dad wanted you to get a job or pay for yourself, he would have said so!” he said warmly. 

“That’s not the point!” Ryan said, hopping up past Michael and leaping of his bed.  “I’m SMART, Michael!  I should have figured this out!  Of course dad wouldn’t say anything, because Miles has his mom to support him, and doesn’t want to make me feel bad!  He probably thinks he has to support me too, to be fair, or some unselfish bullshit like that!“ he shouted.  Ryan walked over to his desk, and picked up a family portrait of the seven of them.  “As much as we’re a family…  I’m still all alone in this world.  No mom or no dad to send me cash like Kerry, JJ, Arryn or Miles.  I don’t have a backup plan, and…  At the end of the day…  I’ve got nobody but myself to blame when I fuck things up, and end up on the streets.  I should have…  I should have been thinking about this, but all I cared about was that stupid website, and just…  Having fun.” he explained sadly.

“Hey, you guys okay in here?” Geoff asked, peeking his head in.

Turning around, Ryan attempted to hide the bruise, to little success.  Geoff had probably already seen it.

“I can explain!” Ryan said, holding out his hands as Geoff moved over to him.

His father, messed with the tear in his sweater, and laughed.  “Oh relax, I’ll take it over to Joel and he’ll get it sewed right up.  What’d you do, snag it on something?” Geoff asked happily.

“Huh?” Ryan quipped, pointing to his eye.  “I uh, meant that.” he said.

Geoff looked at his eye firmly.  “What’s wrong with it?  Got an eyelash stuck or something?” he asked, genuinely confused.

Michael hopped down off the bed, and dropped his jaw.  “Hey, it’s gone!” he shouted, pointing to Ryan’s eye. 

Immediately, Ryan rushed to his closet, and opened up the full length mirror.  Looking at himself, the bruise was indeed long gone, as was all of the other scrapes and bruises on his face.

“What the fuck?” Ryan asked himself, touching his face and examining it for a tender area.

Geoff folded his arms, and scrunched up his face in bewilderment.  “Did I miss something?” he asked curiously.

“No!” both Ryan and Michael shouted simultaneously.

__________

Inside the McCormick PI offices, Ben was once again tending to his inebriated father.  The door was locked, the phones unplugged, and only a tiny cell phone was left on.  A phone which, per the agreement with the Narvaez family, would ring once the King family had been located. 

While Ben wrapped his father up in a blanket, and slowly sang an old British tune, he silenced himself as he felt another presence in the room.

Looking upwards, he spotted Allison Jones, with her legs and arms folded in front of them, sitting in the chair opposite Shannon and Ben. 

“Well, well, well, it looks like the contestant for world’s worst mother has come to pay me a visit!  What do I owe this eloquent pleasure?” Ben announced in a jovial tune, bowing properly to the lady.

Unamused, Allison looked away from him and dug her nails into the skin of her arm painfully.  “I need your help.” she stated in a cross tone.

Raising his head up, Ben’s playful expression melted into one of shock.  “Excuse me?” he asked, as if he had not heard her correctly.

As Allison tapped her foot in a nervous twitch, she turned back to face him.  “I SAID, I need your help.  It’s Michael, and I’m sure you know WHY I need your help.” she said scathingly, shooting him a look that would have killed an ordinary human.

Propping himself up on the desk, Ben chuckled to himself.  “Now, why would you need MY help?  I thought Uriel was your little savior?  Or maybe, you’ve come to realize what horrendous beings those self-proclaimed angels are?” he mused happily. 

Allison shot up from the chair, and moved to face the opposite wall, where she gazed into a large landscape portrait, away from Ben.  “That’s NOT why I’m here.  You know as well as I do what Michael is going through right now.  If I had known what an angel’s blessing MEANT, I would have just given him my gift and been done with it, instead of lying to Isaac and going behind everyone’s backs.” she explained, biting the bottom of her lip.

For once, Ben showed a genuine concern, turning his usually smug gaze away from them.  “It’s okay, Allison, I learned that the hard way too…  It’s…  It’s not your fault.” he muttered dejectedly.

“BUT IT IS!” she shot back immediately, trying her best not to sob as tears began rolling down her cheeks.  Allison wiped them away, still burning a hole into the picture, focusing on a boat drifting in the middle of a lake.  “I…  I never would have put him in that house if I’d KNOWN all along what they were planning!  Isaac, and Edgar and even Margaret are just SOOO into the idea, and Dave is fucking clueless about it, but…  I’m just still not sure about anything right now!” she shouted.

Ben shook his head.  “I never was either, to be honest.” he muttered quietly, laying a materialized wet washcloth on his father’s head as the man began to sweat.  Turning back to her, Ben took a deep breath.  “Now what the bloody hell do you need of me that you couldn’t possibly ask Isaac for?” he finally asked breathlessly.

There was a dark silence in the room, and the wind roared outside, knocking tree branches against their windows with an audible tap.

“I need you, to finish what you started with Gavin.  I can’t touch him, because he’s not part of my wish.  In fact, hurting him would be the opposite of my wish.” Allison said, turning to stare at Ben directly in the eyes.

Staring back, he saw darkness in her eyes that matched his own. 

“How long does he have?” Ben asked mysteriously.

Allison didn’t falter, maintaining eye contact.  “Till March, I want it done SOON, though.” she shouted menacingly.

Fiddling with one of Shannon’s many knick-knacks, Ben took a deep breath.  “What do I get in return?” he asked.

“I’ll give you the blonde girl, Courtney, the one who can see your handiwork.  My shift watching the kids is coming up soon, when Dave heads off to cover his mission with Isaac.  I’ll let you in, and make sure nobody finds out.  I’m sure you could figure out a way to make it look like an accident.” Allison remarked coldly.

Ben stopped momentarily, and felt his heart race.  “I would think you’d never want anything bad to happen to your son’s friends.” he questioned, standing up from the desk and walking towards her.

She looked away, digging her nails into the palm of her hands.  “I don’t, but sometimes, my hands are tied.” Allison admitted regretfully.

The ticking of the clock in the office was deafening, until Ben finally nodded.

“Deal.” he muttered loudly.


	7. H is for Hope

Ben was laying on the grass outside his father’s mess of a home, waiting on him to stumble in the home and likely pass out in the living room again. 

“You don’t seem like a bad person, despite all the things you do.” a warm voice uttered.

Opening his eyes, a woman of Indian descent, in an elegant golden sari, and with stunning black hair down the length of her neck was standing before him. 

“What do you want Cammie?” Ben asked exhaustingly, shutting his eyes back in a disrespectful fashion.

Joining him on the frosty ground, Cammie smiled.  “Just wanted to talk, really.  Of all of Az’s little fades, you’re the most interesting.  You’re the only fade I’ve seen try to harm another human in over a century.” she mused, in an oddly non-judgmental fashion.

Ben shrugged.  “Just trying to keep things fair, that’s all.” he replied in a rather blunt tone.

Cammie giggled, using Ben’s stomach as a pillow and shaking her head.  “That’s not it at all.  I know you better than that, Benjamin King.  I saw that happy little boy getting piggyback rides on his father’s back.  Baking cookies with his mother, and snuggling with them late at night.   You’re that same boy at heart, I know it.” she explained confidently. 

Brushing her off, Ben stood up and left her to hit her head on the ground.  “That boy died a long time ago.” he muttered darkly.  “He died because THEY let me die.  I was just a pawn in my parents’ bloody horrible game, and CPS fucking fell for it.” he explained, spitting on the ground.

She sighed loudly.  “So is that how you excuse your actions in how you treat the HomeHunters?” Cammie quipped, moving to a sitting position and facing him with a rather snarky smile.

Turning away, Ben bit the bottom of his lip.  “Why not?  I got used because of my fucking bloodline, why shouldn’t they?  ” he answered bitterly.

“Because I know you don’t want anyone to go through what you did.  I know that deep down; it would kill you to see anyone turn out like Shannon did.” Cammie said, motioning towards the drunken man in question hobbling from his taxi to the front door, stumbling along the non-existent bumps on the ground.  Running to catch the man as he fell, Shannon phased through Ben, leaving a trail of wispy smoke as he did.  Grunting loudly, Shannon rubbed his now bleeding nose.

Looking down at his hands trembling, Ben shut his eyes. 

“It hurts, doesn’t it?” Cammie asked, moving to comfort Ben with a large hug from behind.  “As long as they’re awake and conscious, you can’t touch them.  The one you love more than anyone else in the world, and you can only be there for him when he can’t be there for you.” she said rather coldly, but letting a warmth exit her body and into Ben’s. 

Letting himself be held, Ben looked to the ground in agony, letting his arms hang limply.

+

 

_(Several Years Earlier)_

_“I’m sorry, Mr. McCormick.” Barbara stuttered, as Geoff and Jack were holding the ever fighting body of Ben._

_“DAD!  DAD!  DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME, PLEASE!  I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK!” Ben cried out, his thirteen year old body trying everything in its power to free himself from the strength of the two grown men._

_Shannon, was breathing as hard as he could, shaking his head.  “W..wait, this doesn’t make any sense!  Don’t we have any legal say in this?!  He’s our SON!” he screamed, comforting his wife’s crying body in his chest._

_Barbara shook her head.  “I’m…  I’m so sorry.  This is the worst part of the job to say, but…  Ben’s parents have the legal right to his custody now that they’ve finished their mandated counseling.  CPS has determined that their home is fit for a child, and…  My hands are tied.” she said sadly._

_“DON’T!  PLEASE DON’T!  THEY’LL KILL ME!  I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK!  DAD!  DAD!  HELP ME!” Ben cried out, punching Geoff in the jaw, and kicking Jack in the gut.  His efforts were, unfortunately, in vain, as the men finally managed to get Ben out of the house and moving him towards Barbara’s vehicle._

_Shannon’s wife looked up from her husband, and towards Barbara.  “Isn’t there anything we can do!?  PLEASE, this is the only home he’s ever known!” she screamed desperately._

_Barbara dug into her purse and pulled out a business card, handing it to Shannon.  “This is the best lawyer in the state of Texas.  Call him, and tell him everything that’s happened.  He’ll try and get you a temporary injunction, and we can go to court on Ben’s behalf.  I’ll support you in any way that I can, and I can DEFINITELY say that Ben is better off in your home, call me whenever.” she said, sighing slowly as she walked out of the house._

_She made her way out to her car, where Jack and Geoff were holding Ben in the backseat, trying to keep him from escaping or hurting himself.  Barbara entered the front seat, and looked back at his sobbing expression._

_“They’ll kill me…  They WANT to kill me Barbie, you CAN’T TAKE ME BACK!” Ben cried, with his lips slowly trembling._

_She shut her eyes and looked away.  “I’m sorry Ben, I’m…  I’m just doing my job.” Barbara said, putting the car into drive, and slowly driving away from the Shannon residence._

+

Cammie had held Ben for the better part of half an hour, until he finally walked away from her embrace. 

“Would you ever want one of those children to go through that again?” Cammie asked, referring to the vision she’d made him re-live.

Ben didn’t say anything, merely picking up the few objects Shannon had dropped on his way into the house.  Phasing through the front door, he found his father unconscious on the floor, fast asleep.  Putting the man’s belongings on a nearby table, Ben effortlessly picked his father up and lifted him towards the couch, where he laid him.  He covered him in a blanket, and sat next to Shannon on the couch, when Cammie entered the home herself.

“No.” Ben finally answered, but shaking his head in the same instance.  “But…  I can’t let you angels and my parents win either.” he answered, giving her a pitiful stare.

Looking away, Cammie sighed.  “I understand.  Just…  Just don’t lose your soul in all of this.  Don’t forget that hurt, and I beg of you…  Don’t put anyone else through that.” she said desperately.

Ben didn’t answer her, instead laying his body next to Shannon’s where he felt his father lean against him. 

+++++++++++++++++++

Fridays were always a lively time on the Middle School playground, though made Dave’s job a lot more enjoyable.  Taking over watching the kids during the daytime, he laughed as his brother’s glass divided into two girl/boy teams and played a game of dodge ball.  Gavin hid behind Michael perpetually the whole time, while Dylan used Mike as a meat-shield to protect him from Lindsay and Mia’s wrath on the opposite team…

“Davey-Poo!” Rem shouted happily, leaping out of thin air and hanging around his neck like a monkey on a tree.  Kissing him on the forehead, she giggled.  “Don’t worry; I’m not here to kill you!  I just wanted to visit and hang out!” she exclaimed, laughing at the very thought.

Unphased by her virtually weightless body hanging off his muscular frame, Dave actually chuckled for once when meeting her.  “Good to know!  So Rem, what’s up, my little angel?” he asked slyly, holding her in his arms, like he’d done with Dylan all those years ago.

Huffing, her usually gleeful face pouted.  “Everybody at home is angry, and I’m sick of it!  Nobody gets along anymore, like we used to!  Luci is mad at Uriel for always pestering you Fades, Cammie is furious with Mr. Davies for not stopping Ben more, and Gabbie is obsessed with Michael, as always.” she explained, sighing sadly.

Dave cocked his head curiously.  “Wait, I thought you guys were angels?  What on earth could you guys have to argue about?  Aren’t you like, god’s kids or something?” he asked, in a tone of genuine disbelief.

Her bright expression faded, and Rem jumped out of his hands, and beginning to play an invisible game of hop-scotch on the roof’s ledge.  “How…  How much do you know about the angels?” she asked.

“Uh…  God made the angels, who live in heaven, have wings and are holier than thou? Sorry, I didn’t pay much attention in church.” Dave admitted, blushing embarrassingly.

Rem managed a weak smile.  “Wouldn’t have mattered if you did, anyway.  Um…  Well, would you like to hear a story about the angels?  I owe you one anyway, since you read War and Peace to me so nicely.” she asked politely.

He nodded.  “Sure, I’d love to.” Dave said, sitting down on the edge of the roof, spotting as Dylan’s friend Courtney slammed the dodge ball square into Dan’s groin, earning her a roar of applause from her teammates at getting out the strongest kid in glass.

Rem plopped down, sitting cross-legged beside him.  “Umm…  A long, long, long time ago, there was being born of infinite compassion, and of infinite justice.  He traveled the many galaxies in the entirety of the cosmos, searching for worlds and creatures in need of being brought out of darkness and savagery, offering everlasting peace and eternal knowledge of eons past, that would grant them happiness beyond comprehension.  All he ever asked in return for this?  Was that they worship him, and pledge their unwavering dedication to him.” she said, curling her knees into her chest. 

“What was this thing’s name?” Dave asked curiously.

Not acknowledging the question, Rem continued.  “This being discovered humanity at a time where great wars and conflicts over religion were raging.  People dying and being slaughtered in some of the most horrific means possible.  Out of his billions of years of existence, the being had never seen a more savage and horrific race.” she explained, bobbing her body back and forth.  “So, unlike the other planets and civilizations the being had encountered, he demanded that we test and observe humanity.  The being sent one hundred of his own children to earth, where they scattered about the planet.  Your ancestors referred to us as “angels”, though other civilizations referred to us as Djinn, or Prophets, or Spirits.  Each culture seemed to have a different word for beings of unknown origin…” she muttered.

Dave listened curiously, trying to piece together all of the information, staring at the small child incredulously. 

“After a century, the being returned to earth, and put the earth’s worthiness to a vote.  92 angels voted for its destruction, while 8 angels voted to spare it.” Rem said darkly.

A white paleness began to cover Dave’s expression.

“While an overwhelming number of angels saw only the bad in humanity, a few saw the absolute best in it.  Ramiel, the angel of hope, who saw the beauty and innocence of children, and the potential they had to better the planet with each passing of the previous generation.  Lucifer, the angel of light, who saw the grace and elegance of humanity’s music and arts, and felt at peace when hearing their melodic voices.  Azrael, the angel of death, who looked at humanity in pity with their short lifespans, and the deaths of those gone far before their time.  Uriel, the angel of knowledge, who found great promise in humanity’s ability to discover new information of their world, despite their ignorance and lack of advanced technologies.  Raphael, the angel of healing, who saw grace in those that dedicated their lives to save others through ancient medicines, and generally ineffective herbs.  Camael, the angel of happiness, who saw humanity’s great strength in holding the ability to laugh, despite the great hardships they endure.  Gabriel, the being’s own left hand, who saw humanity’s many attempts at peace, through words and the desperate pleas of their people.  Then finally, Michael, the being’s oldest and most powerful son, the angel of justice.  For every 10 people of darkness and malice, Michael saw 1 with a burning heart of righteousness, willing and able to overcome those previous ten, and provide safety for that that could not protect themselves.” Rem explained, as Dave’s own recognition of several names made the idea begin to dawn on him.  “The being, as I said, was a being of infinite compassion.  Because a few of his children saw good in humanity, he offered them a test and a chance at his eternal blessing.” she said, rather sadly.

Dave shook his head.  “W..What did he do?” he asked worriedly.

Rem took a deep breath, and blew it out slowly.  “The being selected a family of four, and brought them to Eden, the being’s own personal paradise.  He showed this family the beauty, splendor and potential that humanity could one day know, and they wept in awe of such wonders.” she said, putting her head down into her knees.  “The being asked of them…  That if they wanted such great things, they must agree that the rest of the world be purged, leaving them to remain behind and repopulate the planet, all while worshiping him for all eternity.” Rem said quietly.

Turning away, Dave shut his eyes, knowing where it must be going.

“Adam, the father of the family, hesitated, and thought of his family and how they would know eternal peace.  Eve, the mother, immediately refused, challenging the being’s authority and chastising him for even thinking of such a horrendous act.  Cain, the eldest brother, begged for the being to do so, screaming at his parents defiantly, telling them that it would be better for mankind as a whole to know peace, than for one generation’s lives.  Abel, the youngest brother, while the others fought and bickered with each other, stood before the being, and fell to his knees.  He offered himself as a sacrifice, so that the rest of the world could be spared such a horrible fate.” Rem explained, shutting her eyes tightly.

Dave placed his hand on the now trembling girl’s back, and rubbed it gently.  “What happened?” he asked.

Controlling herself, Rem took a moment to compose her thoughts.  “The being agreed to Abel’s request, but demanded that one of his family take his life, and tossed a knife to their feet.  Adam and Eve refused, unable to take the life of their own son.  Cain, however, picked up the knife and moved towards his brother.  Though as he struck his brother down, the motive behind his eagerness to accept the sacrifice was not out of love of humanity, but rather resentment toward his brother’s success as a shepherd.  The being, sensing the motive of jealously and envy, furiously lashed out against humanity and their dark ways, and caused the sky to pour rain for seven days and seven nights.  The entire world was sure to be destroyed at that point, until the eight angels intervened.  Uriel, fearing the being’s wrath, warned a man named Noah of the flood, and gave him ample time to save his friends and family of a town, as well as enough livestock to keep them fed until the storm had calmed down.  Azrael saved the greatest of humanity’s now deceased, by allowing them to exist after death, as a faded being between life and death, where they could continue their great works in secret.  Raphael and Camael worked together to protect the greatest cities, creating a barrier that ensured their safety.  Ramiel and Gabriel joined forces to cut away the storms, and after several days, were finally successful.  In an act of ultimate defiance, the being’s own oldest and most powerful son, Michael, shielded the world from the being, so he could never touch it again.” she said, looking up into the gorgeous blue sky with a gentle smile.

“What did the being think of that?” Dave asked.

Rem stood up from the balcony and began wiping away a stray tear.  “The being was furious at his angels for intervening in his work, and demanded an explanation.  Lucifer, one of his once brightest angels, turned her back away from him, and chided the being for his cruelty towards what could have been a great world.  The other angels sided with Michael, and said that humanity was worth protecting, and that they would swear to one day prove to him what they saw.  Separated between a barrier, the being turned away from his children.  In his last words they would ever hear for several billion years, he wished them well, and to call him only when humanity had redeemed itself in his eyes.  That only when those he had damned, and those he had blessed could come together and proclaim his holy name, would he consider offering the world his everlasting peace.” she finished, and turning around to face Dave with her usually bright smile.  “The end!” she exclaimed happily, moving to steal his sunglasses, per the usual.

“Don’t you get tired of telling that sad story, Rem?” Luci asked, appearing beside the two of them, gently strumming a guitar. 

Rem rolled her eyes.  “Of course not Luci, it brings me hope!  One day, Father will come back, and we can all be happy again, with the humans living in paradise like they should be!  Isn’t that right Dave-” she exclaimed brightly, stopping as she noted the melting professionalism of a United States Marine.

“O..Oh my god….  Y…Y…You’re THE LUCI!  Of motherfucking REDEMPTION!  HOLY FUCKING SHIT!” Dave exclaimed, laughing hysterically to himself.  Wiping his hand on his jeans, he extended it to her.  “I am such a huge fan!  You’re like THE BEST EVER!  It is such a pleasure to meet you!” he stammered.

Luci chuckled quietly to herself, standing up and accepting his hand.  “Thank you, it’s always nice to meet a fan.  I’m Luci, lead singer of Redemption.  Oh, but I suppose you’d probably also know me as Lucifer, god’s fallen angel of light.  Nice to meet you at last, Dave.” she said casually, with a genuinely bright smile about her.

+++++++++++++++++++

Friday night, after an incredibly long workweek, Barbara was more than happy to hit the bar scene with Cameron.  It was their usual hangout, a more modern type bar with black and white furnishings, dozens of types of booze lining the walls, and interesting techno music playing in the background.  There was a huge checkered dance floor in the middle, where the glass plated floor would alternate between red, white, and black colored tiles.

Several years earlier, when they’d made this their bi-weekly routine, they’d both had a sworn obligation to act as each other’s “wingman” or “wing woman” to help find each other dates.  Because, while both of them had gotten to be fairly good friends over the years, neither had the level of sexual or romantic attraction required for an actual relationship.  Some might refer to this as the “friend-zone” on Cameron’s behalf, but Barbara thought those people could go fuck themselves with a rusty knife while taking a dip in the Dead Sea.

“How about him!” Barbara said, pointing across the dance floor towards a rather dapper looking gentleman.

Cameron rolled his eyes.  “Fedora?  I don’t fucking think so, Barbie.” he said, chuckling to himself.

Exasperated, Barbara groaned loudly.  “You’re so fucking picky!  What do you want, a fucking angel of god to come take you away?!” she exclaimed.

Sitting next to the two of them, a rather attractive with bright blond hair plopped down beside them.  “Evenin’, how’s it going?” he asked, motioning to the bartender for a drink.

“Fine.” both Barbara and Cameron said at the same time, quickly exchanging an angry glance with one and other.

Smiling slyly at the two, he winked in Cameron’s direction.  “Wanna join me for some dinner and…  Dessert?” he asked, moving towards the restaurant portion of the bar. 

He whistled loudly.  “Now that’s hot.” Cameron muttered, waggling his eyebrows and jetting off with his new dinner date, and leaving Barbara in the dust. 

Barbara sighed, rolling her eyes.  “Sure, just ditch me, not like I needed a wingman anyway!  I can find a man on my own!  I’m BARBIE, GODDAMNIT, WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK I AM!” she shouted sarcastically, flipping him in the process from across the floor. 

A deep chuckle beside Barbara caught her attention.  Turning to her opposite side, she eyed a rather muscular male with a tanned skin, and some hint of Hispanic origin.  He was in a formal, expensive looking suit, and stuck out from the rest of the patrons. 

“Something funny, Mr. Tuxedo mask?” Barbara quirked.

Nodding, the stranger turned to face her, with a warm set of kind eyes.  “Sorry, sorry, just…  You reminded me of someone I once knew.” he explained, extending his hand.  “My name’s Emilio, by the way, call me Emi.” he said, smiling politely. 

“Nice to meet you Emi!  So is this the part where you hit on me, call me a gorgeous blonde, and throw off some witty one-liner?” Barbara asked jokingly, but still throwing him a rather sly look.  At the same time, she became very aware of her own drink, covering the top of it with the palm of her hand. 

He shrugged.  “Nah, I’m not that kind of guy.  I’m more of a…  Well, now that I think about it, I don’t really know what kind of guy I am.  My last relationship…  Ahhhaha, I’d rather not get into that.” Emi chuckled to himself.

“What’s that supposed to mean?  Were you in some freaky arranged marriage fraught with adultery and children conceived out of wedlock?” Barbara asked jokingly, fiddling with her drink and noticing his rather cute face.  

Emilio proceeded to spit the contents of his expensive drink over a 1000% done bartender, quickly choking on the remainder of his drink.

“Wow, did I hit the nail on the head, you naughty boy!” Barbara laughed, handing him several napkins beside her. 

After cleaning himself up, Emilio shook his head.  “Not QUITE like that, I assure you.  I guess what I was trying to say is that I’ve never really done “dating” before, at least in a bar scene.  Never had time to, my father was…  Well, he was a little overbearing and thought he constantly knew what was best for me.” he said, taking a fresh drink and downing it quickly.

Barbara nodded.  “I had a friend with parents like that, so I hear ya.” she said, taking another long sip of her drink.  “So…  Where you from?  Austin?” Barbie asked.

He shook his head.  “Nope, I’m actually from Florida.  Just in town visiting some relatives, taking care of business, and looking into some real estate.  I’ll be here for a couple of months, maybe longer.” Emilio explained.

“Oooh?  What kind of business do you do?” she asked curiously.

“Ever heard of the NV Corporation?” Emilio retorted.

Barbara snorted.  “Oh sure, next thing you’re going to tell me is that you OWN the most successful investment firm in America.” she replied, rolling her eyes at him.

He had a smug grin about him, and was about to open his mouth when Cameron returned to the bar stand, plopping right next to Barbara where he had been earlier.  “I swear, why does everyone just want to bang on the first date?!  We weren’t even thirty seconds into the appetizer, and he was asking if we could ditch and go bang in the bathroom!  I mean, sex is great, don’t get me wrong, but where’s the romance?  Where’s the connection!?  Why the hell can’t I ever find a man as great as Isaac was?!” he shouted despairingly, banging his head against the table, and murmuring a long string of inaudible mumblings under his breath. 

Turning around to face Cameron’s whining face, she gave him an incredulous look, and pushed him off the stool.  “Kind of busy right now!” she whispered, motioning for him to politely get the fuck out of there, and turning back to Emilio. 

Though just as she was going to return to the conversation, a woman police officer came by and tapped him on the shoulder.   “Mr. Narvaez?  I believe you wanted to speak to me about your business?” she said, rather sternly.

Reluctantly, he nodded.  “Yes, I suppose I do.” Emilio said, huffing sadly.  Pulling into his coat-pocket, he handed her his business card.  “Sorry to interrupt our time, but I had a previous business meeting to attend to that I can’t miss.  Call me sometime if you want, I’d like to get to know you some more.  Dinner, drinks, discussions?  Maybe we’ll learn what kind of man I am, if you want to.” he offered humorously, winking at her.  He walked off, alongside the officer and a few other cops, and towards a private room to the side of the area.

Cameron finally popped his head up from the floor, shooting her a rather sly look.  “Oooh..  Did Barbie find herself someone?  Do he got the booty?” he asked deviously.

Staring with a goofy grin at Emi’s backside, Barbara nodded.  “He dooooo….” she said, waving the business card like a small fan.

+

Sitting down with Mr. Narvaez, Kathleen, Blaine and a few of her fellow officers, a US district attorney, and ADA Patrick Rodriguez, they were all unsure of what to expect, and Emilio liked it that way.

Patrick, a young man in his early thirties, with an average build, a light beard, and neatly styled hair, adjusted his glasses and sighed deeply.  “Mr. Narvaez, I understand that you’re wanting to discuss rather…  Sensitive information?” he stated.

Emilio nodded.  “Yeah.  I want a deal in place before we go any further, however.  Blanket state and federal immunity from any and all prosecution for crimes past, and I’ll lead you to some very interesting individuals.  Individuals that can tie to Cartels, out of state drug dealers, and virtually the source of 60% of your crime in Austin.” he said rather seriously. 

Exchanging looks of panic and quiet murmurings were silenced as Kathleen rose her hand.  “That’s a rather bold statement to make.” she said angrily, folding her arms at his words.

He managed a weak smile.  “It is the truth, though.” Emilio stated.

Folding her arms, Kathleen eyed him darkly.  “And why would you tell us all of this?  To save your own skin for years of possible and horrendous crimes, or to protect your company from bad publicity?!  You think i’m actually going to help some two bit white-collar criminal?! ” Kathleen scathed angrily.

Unphased by her outrage, Emilio pulled into his jacket pocket, and pushed two small photographs across the table.  Kathleen picked them up and inspected them.  A small boy, and a small girl, who couldn’t be more than ten or eleven years old.  “I haven’t broken the law in 5 years, and have worked very hard to make up for my past sins. I don’t expect you to believe me, but I assure you that my sins were not entirely my own fault.  But I’m trying to fix them now, because I have a niece and a nephew I love more than life itself living here, in the middle of all this mess.  I don’t want them to suffer for my stupid mistakes I might have made in my rather dubious past.  They’re growing up, and are getting to the age where they might be tempted by such things, or be exposed to the consequences of such things.  I don’t want to be responsible for anything that might happen to them, or their friends.” he explained, giving her solemn glance.

There was silence between the group, broken as Blaine awkwardly scooted in his chair.

The US District attorney, a rather old woman with lightly graying hair, turned to Kathleen.  “Governor Davis says to trust you, and if you say this is legitimate, then I’ll trust your judgment, Captain.” she said rather annoyingly.

Kathleen bore into Emilio’s eyes.  She took in every shade of the his eyes, the movement of his skin, the way he took in each breath.  Few people could lie to her, she’d long since mastered the ability to discern truth from fiction.

“Take the deal, madam, he’s trustworthy.” she stated to the attorney.  Turning back to Emilio, she looked at him seriously.  “Give us the name, then.” Kathleen said firmly, still not entirely fond of the man.

After confirming with the attorneys of the deal in place, Emilio took a deep breath.

“The source of the drug trade in Austin is coming from Tim and Linda Jones.  They are using my family’s old name, and my father’s legacy as a drug and arms dealer as leverage to threaten people.” Emilio explained, tossing a package of pictures across the table and towards them.

Kathleen took them and began examining them seriously.  She handed them to Blaine, and began quickly divulging orders.

+++++++++++++++++++

With Miles gone, and without a serious hobby of his own to occupy his time, Ray was sat in the living room of his home, pressing hard into the buttons of his DS.  Thoughts of his parents were whirling around in his head, images of them as drug dealing scumbags, gun wielding psychos, and as some bad villain on Law and Order.  Bitterly, his usually cheerful smile had been replaced with a resting angry face virtually overtaking him.

Walking in from the front door, and waving goodbye to Mr. Williams, Gavin rushed in with his all-too-familiar glow of happiness.  “Hey bro, what’s wrong?!  Courtney says you’ve got sad eyes or some stuff.” Gavin said, plopping right beside him after grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, and chomping into it loudly.

“Nothing, Gavin.” Ray replied hastily, in a grim tone.

Nudging him in the stomach, Gavin put on a bright smile.  “Oh come on, tell me!  You’ve been in a bad mood since yesterday, and you’re making Michael look like a Saint!” he said humorously.

“NOTHING, Gavin.  Go away!” Ray spat out, retreating further into the couch. 

The two remained silent after that, until a small chuckle came from Gavin’s vicinity.  “I know what will make you feel better, I’ll tell you a joke!” Gavin exclaimed happily.

Ray sighed.  “Gav, not right now, I’m not in a good mood.” he said.

“How do you say YOLO in Spanish!?” Gavin asked, grinning deviously.

“Seriously, not right-”

“ESPANOLO!” Gavin said happily, holding his hands up playfully.

Crickets played an odd melody in the background, though a small snort came from Jack in the opposite room.

Slamming his DS shut, Ray turned to his brother.  “You want to know what’s pissing me off?!  I’M NOT LIKE YOU, WITH YOUR FAMILY ALBUMS AND BIG BROTHER CAMERON TO VISIT WITH!  I DON’T KNOW ANYONE, GAVIN, I’M ALL THE FUCK ALONE!” he shouted, in a tone that Ray had never once used in his life before.

Taken aback by the sudden outset of rage, Gavin slunk back into the couch.  “Maybe…  Maybe you don’t want to know them.  Mom and Dads…  Aren’t always that great.  Sometimes, they’re really bad.” Gavin mused, becoming serious for a few moments. 

_“Sometimes..  They’re really bad._ _”_

_“Sorry kiddo, your parents were probably involved in something really sketchy._ _”_

_“Criminals._ _”_

Ray’s heart panged and his eyes snapped shut as tears began welling up in his eyes. “WHAT DO YOU KNOW, SHUT UP GAVIN!  YOU’RE SO STUPID!  WHO WOULDN’T WANT TO KNOW THEIR REAL MOM AND DAD!?” he shouted angrily. 

“Ray..  I’m just saying…  I know my mom and dad, and it wasn’t that good.  They were really mean to me and I-” Gavin asked, recoiling from the hurt of Ray’s words. 

“MY MOM AND DAD WEREN’T BAD!  JUST CUZ YOUR MOM AND DAD WERE SHITTY, DOESN’T MEAN MY WERE!  MY MOM AND DAD LOVED ME!” Ray shouted, throwing his DS to the ground and staring darkly into Gavin’s eyes.

“But…  Didn’t your mom leave-” Gavin began to stammer

“SHUT UP GAVIN, MY MOM DIDN’T ABANDON ME!   YOU’RE WRONG!  I HATE YOU, AND I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!” Ray screamed, storming off to his bedroom, and slamming the door as loudly as he could.

Jack ran into the living room after hearing the commotion, and put his arms around Gavin’s body.  “It’s okay, Gav.  He’s just going through a hard time right now.  He didn’t mean it.” he told his son, patting him on the back.

“I know, dad.  It’s okay.  Ray never yells like that, he’s just got the sad eyes right now.” Gavin said halfheartedly, but attempting to brave through it.

“Sad eyes?” Jack asked curiously.

Gavin chuckled.  “It’s a girl thing, I don’t get it either.” he joked, picking up his keyboard and looking up at his father seriously.  “Mr. Williams and Casey helped me with my new song some more!  It’s not done yet, and I fixed it up since last time but I think it sounds really good!  Want to hear it?!” he asked excitedly.

Jack nodded immediately.  “Of course!” he said, taking a seat across from Gavin as he began to set up.

Eventually, Gavin finally started playing the keys softly.

_Dream of anything, I’ll make it all come true_

_Everything you need, is all I have for you,_

_I’m forever always by your side,_

_Whenever you need a friend, never far behind_

_When the stars all fall, when there’s no more light_

_and the Moon should crumble, It will be alright_

Jack leaned his head back, hearing the words roll of his son’s tongue, and feel oddly relaxed and at peace.  Like the voice of an angel was making all his worries, anxieties and fears melt away.

_Don’t you worry about the dark, I will light up the night with the love in my heart_

_I will burn like the sun that will keep you safe and warm_

_like the smell of a rose on a summer’s day, I will be there to take all your fears away,_

_With the touch of my hand, I will turn your life to…_

_Gold!_

Gavin stopped just at the end of the chorus, and looked up to Jack.  “So..  What do you think?!  Is it getting good yet?!” he asked excitedly.

Nodding, Jack applauded.  “It sounds absolutely WONDERFUL!  Maybe you should go sing it to Ray?  It might make him feel better.” he offered.

Shaking his head, Gavin laughed.  “Nah, Ray hates my music.  Besides, he wants to be left alone, so I’m going to do what he wants.  He…  We doesn’t want to see me anyway.” he muttered sadly.

+++++++++++++++++++

Date night for Miles and Arryn was its usual cozy affair.  After dinner with Arryn’s grandparents, they strapped into his vehicle, and drove a long length to the outskirts of Austin.  Parking away from the hustle and bustle of the city, he cranked up the car’s heater and put on a new playlist from his iPod.  The two snuggled up together, listening to the sounds of Luci’s latest Redemption album, with Arryn laying her head down into Miles’ shoulder, where he stroked her hair gently. 

“Now that we’re away from everyone…  Can we talk about it again?” Miles asked, kissing the back of her head lovingly. 

Arryn sighed, and adjusted her body into a sitting position on his lap.  She switched off the music, and huffed.  “Miles, we’ve been over this.  I don’t-”

Stopping her mid-sentence, Miles put his finger up to her lips.  “No, please listen to me.  Just tell me what’s going on, and the REAL reason you don’t want the operation, and I’ll drop it entirely.  You’re Arryn fucking Zech, who’s never been afraid of anything in her life.  I’m not buying the “I’m scared” routine about the operation.” he explains, intertwining his fingers with hers.  “Whatever you pick, I’ll love you no matter what, blind or not.  It doesn’t matter to me if you can see, I just think it would make you happy, and it’s really worrying me.” Miles finished, pulling her back into his body and hugging her tightly.

They sit there, in a mutual silence, until she finally removed her glasses and stared up into Miles’ glance.  “I have no idea what you look like, you know.  I didn’t move to Austin until after I was blind.  You could be the single most disgusting and ugly man in the world, and I wouldn’t know any better.” she explained, with a gentle smile on her face.

“Damn, you got me!” Miles replied, chuckling alongside her at the joke.

She smiled.  “I fell in love with you for you, and I’ve…  I’ve got this image in my head of what you look like, and..  I know this sounds stupid, but…  I don’t want my opinion of you to change, just because of how you look.” she admitted, as she got quiet again, touching the scars on her face.  “It’s not just that though..  Before the attack, I never learned my basic alphabet, how to read, and I  certainly don’t know what numbers looks like.  My whole brain was built on bumps in specific patterns.  Miles, I would go from a brilliant blind woman to someone who could see, with the learning capabilities of a toddler!  I’d be, I’d be useless!” she stammered, a little more hysterically than before.

“So you’re scared of that?  Arryn, you could LEARN all that.  Considering how good you are in school, you’d probably do great in no time at all!” Miles said happily

She snorted.  “Sure, I’m sure that’d look great to college professors.  Telling them that I have a four point GPA, but can’t read a damn textbook, when I can see perfectly fine?  Re-learning everything I’ve already learned?  It would take years!” Arryn exclaimed loudly.  She shook her head.  “I have NEVER thought of myself as disabled, Miles.  I fucking tore the SHIT out of school to prove that I am just as good as anyone else, and I’m the goddamn Valedictorian.  I don’t want to feel helpless all over again!” she screamed.

Miles chuckled, rubbing her shoulders.  “So what if you feel helpless for a little while?  You can take a year or two to catch up, and go to college after that.  You’d tear shit up again, and be even smarter than ever before.  Your grandparents would take care of you, or you could stay with me!” he replied quietly.

Skeptically, Arryn rolled her eyes.  “And what are your big after-school plans?  Hmm?” she asked, deflecting the conversation.

Leaning his head back into the car’s leather, he grinned.  “Already talked to Burnie about this.  I’m going to go work for his company as an intern, while going to a nearby production college and sharing a flat with some other kids he’s hiring.  That’s the plan, anyway.” Miles explained.

Arryn’s eyes and face dropped.  “So, you’re leaving?  Moving all the way out to California?” she asked darkly.

He nodded.  “Yeah, and you could come with me if you want.  I don’t know what the other guys are planning, but Burnie’s already got me a house lined up.” Miles said casually. 

Arryn felt Miles pull her closer, and he turned back on the music of Redemption.

“I don’t want to leave you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life.  I love you, Arryn, but if I’m going to be happy in this world, then I’m going to follow my dreams.  It wouldn’t be forever, and I can come home anytime.  I’d expect you to do the same with your life, you know.” Miles said brightly, holding her tightly.   

Arryn shut her eyes redundantly, and let the sound of the music, and the beating of their hearts slowly sooth her otherwise anxious heart.

+++++++++++++++++++

Joel had driven Dan across the city, to the nearby women’s penitentiary.  Inside, Joel had arranged for Dan to meet with his mother, as the child had requested a while back.  After signing in, and being checked for weapons, Dan and Joel had been led through the cages and into a small conference room that had a table, and two chairs.  Taking a seat, Dan took a deep breath and turned up to his father.  “I’m kind of…  Nervous.” he muttered.

In an oddly serious state of mind for himself, Joel patted him on the shoulder.  “It’s okay to be.  You haven’t seen her in a long time, and I’m sure it’ll be a little awkward.  You’re strong though, I know you can do this.” he said confidently.

Dan smiled, and nodded.  “Y..Yeah.” he muttered halfheartedly to himself. 

Their conversation was interrupted; however, as the door on the opposite side of the room began sliding open.  Being led in chains by two guards, Dan’s mother was sat across the table from him.  Her face was glued to the floor, and her pixy-cut brunette hair was a lot different than he’d ever remembered. 

“Laura Grutchy, you have thirty minutes.” one of the officers said, stepping backwards and leaning against the door.

Dan bit the bottom of his lips and finally managed to look at her.  “Hi..  Mom” he stuttered hesitantly. 

Laura looked upwards and her frail features were shaking.  She gulped loudly.  “Hi, Daniel…  I…  I tried to…  I..  I tried to write, but…  They…  I…” she stammered.

Taking over, Joel cleared his throat.  “Dan, when you entered HomeHunters, your parents lost all custodial rights and had an active restraining order.  So, in short, they couldn’t get in touch with you.” he said darkly, shooting Laura an evil glance.

“Oh.” Dan said, turning back to his mother. 

They sat in an awkward silence, until Laura finally rose her chain-bound hands up to her eyes and began crying gently.  “Daniel, I’m…  I’m so sorry.  I’m so bloody sorry, you deserved better, and your father and I were just downright rubbish.” she choked out, wiping her tears away.  “I…  I’m clean now, I haven’t touched the stuff in years, but…  It doesn’t take away what we did to you, and how we hurt your friend’s father.  Daniel, please…  Please forgive me.  I…  I just…  I was a fool.” she started to say, trying to control her feelings.

Dan sat there, and reached across to touch her hands.  “I…  I’ve got a good home now, mom.” he said seriously.

Lowering her hands, she stopped crying for a moment, to look at her son’s strong face, smiling.

“Joel here is my dad, and I have a mom named Kara.  I have two sisters named Lindsay and Courtney.  I play as Captain on our school’s peewee soccer team.  I live next door to my best friends, and everything’s really cool.” he said.

She smiled.  “T…that’s good, Daniel.  I’m…  I’m happy to hear that.” Laura stammered.

Dan shook his head.  “Dad says that you’re getting out soon, in the next year or two, and I have the decision to live with you again if I wanted.  He says you and dad are clean, and might even get a job through a release program.  You guys could be happy again.” he explained.

Laura’s eyes lit up, and she hitched her eyes hopefully.

“I’m not going back to live with you.  You’re not my family anymore, and I love my dad and mom I’ve got now.” Dan said bluntly, crushing his mother’s face into a million pieces. 

Distraught, Laura put her head down, and gripped her hands tightly. 

“But…  Maybe we could, you know, get lunch every now and then?  If…  If you didn’t do drugs, then…  I think I’d like to get to know my real mom and dad, and what they were really like.” Dan explained, turning away bashfully.

She had a large smile slowly form on her face, and Laura rose her head up.  “I’d..  I’d really like that Daniel.  I promise, for you, I’ll never touch those things again!” she exclaimed.

Dan chuckled.  “Can you call me Dan, nobody’s called me Daniel since I was six!” he exclaimed.

Laura nodded.  “Of course.” she said happily.

As the mother and son went over their family history, Joel couldn’t help but finally relax.

 _“As much as I hate that woman for what she did…  I’m glad she did one thing that didn’t disappoint my son.  I hope she sticks with it._ _”_  Joel thought to himself, smiling to himself as Dan blushed embarrassingly as he learned that his Uncle Gustavovin once had a relationship with a “mystical” goat.

 +++++++++++++++++++

Just before bed, Gavin knocked on Ray’s door.  “Ray?  Can I come in?” he asked sheepishly.

After a few moments of there no answer, Gavin let himself in, seeing Ray laying on his bed, playing with some huge knife. 

“Ray?” Gavin muttered.

Flipping away from his brother, Ray faced the wall.

“I…  I just wanted to say I’m sorry.  Jack told me everything, and…  I’m sorry.  I didn’t know that about your mom and dad.  I shouldn’t have said that, it was mean.” Gavin explained.

Staying quiet, Ray didn’t respond.

Gavin sighed.  “You don’t have to like me, right now, just…  Just say you forgive me, please?” he asked pitifully. 

Ray didn’t respond, still fiddling with his knife angrily to himself. 

Frustrated, Gavin finally turned away from Ray.  “I guess we’ll talk tomorrow, I hope.  But..  But you shouldn’t ever say you want someone dead though.  Because one day, they may not be there anymore, and you’ll miss them.” he said bitterly, walking away from Ray and his room.

As Gavin exited, Ray moved to a sitting position, still looking at the blade in his hands, and not paying his brother any mind.  The knife was all he could think about, since it was the only clue he had to his heritage.

Suddenly, he had an epiphany. 

Leaping off his bed, he ran out of his room, and broke into Ryan and Miles’.  They were both gone that evening, so Ray quietly snuck around in it.  Grabbing Ryan’s digital camera and laptop, he brought both back into his room, where he sat them on his bed.  He took several pictures of the knife at several different angles.  Once he was satisfied, he stuck the camera’s memory card into Ryan’s laptop and pulled up the Achievement Hunters website, and scrolling over to their VERY active forums.  Going into the “General” tab, he started a new thread.

Thread Title:  Xray has a Question

Can anyone tell me anything about this knife?  Like anything?  I’ll give a big shoutout in a video if you can tell me something about it.

Thanks,

X-Ray

<Attached Photos:  5>

Satisfied, he posted the thread, and watched as twenty plus users began flooding the sub forum.  Ray smiled to himself.  “I’ll find out about you guys, without having to find you myself!” he said proudly of himself

 +++++++++++++++++++

 Ben appeared inside the HomeHunters house late Saturday evening after everyone had gone to bed, walking slowly through the pitch-black darkness of the night. 

“You have ten minutes.  Don’t kill the boy, I need him alive.  After that, you’ll need to get at the girl quickly, because Isaac will come FLYING this way the second Gavin’s unconscious.  They’re connected now, through that necklace of his.” Allison muttered quietly, sat on the couch looking rather disappointed with herself..

He turned to her, and nodded the confirmation.  “I suppose I should say “thank you”, though I’m not really thankful about this.” Ben muttered. 

Wordlessly after that, Ben quietly tiptoed through the household, and down the long hallway leading to the bedrooms.  Phasing through the child’s door in question, he was presented with a lightly snoring Gavin, who was clutching a small teddy bear.  Inside the child’s skull, a small black and glowing orb began to react to his presence.

After he moved silently to the bedside, Ben uncorked open a black crystalline vial, where a thin line of steam trailed out of the spout.  “You would have been fine, in normal circumstances.  A little medication, careful watching of your conditioning, and dealing with a migraine here and there.  I can’t have that though.  I’m sorry, I really am.  Nothing personal, this is just…  My job.” he said in a rather solemn tone.  He stood there for several moments, holding the bottle shakily. “I…  I’m sorry, I..  I just can’t have you…  Doing what you’re doing for Isaac and the angels.  You’ll be fine in the end, I…  I promise.  Y…You’ll at least still have a father that will love you.” Ben stammered horribly, as a bitter expression overcame his glance of pity..

He finally he tilted the bottle over Gavin’s head, where a single black drop of liquid plopped onto the child’s forehead. 

The child’s eyes shot open immediately upon contact, and Gavin wailed horrendously into the night from the gut wrenching pain that he was now experiencing in his recesses of his mind.  Ben hobbled backward, falling to the floor from the reaction he hadn’t expected to have.  He watched as the child clung to his head, and began to sob painfully for his fathers, falling off the bed and collapsing into a heap on the floor.  The ring of his scream echoed in Ben’s head so much, that he didn’t notice as the boy’s fathers rushed into the room, attending to him quickly.

Caught off guard, he’s brought back to attention as Allison grabbed him by the collar and slapped him on the face.   “You have FIVE minutes left for the girl before he passes out, GET TO IT, or the deal is off!  I’m not doing this again!” she screamed angrily, pulling him through the room, and phasing through the crowd of angst-ridden family members quickly assembling.

 + 

“GAVIN!  GAVIN, what’s wrong?!” Jack screeched, trying to grip his son tightly to make the pain go away.  Geoff was already on the phone, calling the paramedics as Michael ran into the room.

“Gavin!?  What’s wrong with Gavin!?” Michael screamed, trying to reach for his brother.  Geoff held him back, and began speaking rapidly into the phone line, explaining the situation. 

Ryan and Miles were the next to arrive on the scene, and both went to Jack’s aid.  “What’s going on?” Ryan asked panicked, trying to help hold the flailing child down, and to prevent Gavin from hurting himself.  Miles went to aid Geoff in holding Michael back, which was becoming less and less possible as the boy’s rage built.

“IT HURRRRRRRRTS!  DAD, MAKE IT STOP!  ITS TEARING ME IN TWO!  STOP!  MAKE IT STOP!” Gavin screeched, as he eyes began rolling into the back of his head.

Walking into the room, Ray stared at the scene in horror, shaking uncontrollably. 

_“JUST SHUT UP GAVIN, I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!_ _”_

“I’M DYING!  MAKE IT STOP!  MAKE IT STOP!” Gavin yelled as Jack held him close to his body.

His father was trying not to cry, holding him and kissing him on the forehead.  “It’s okay Gavin, just hang in there, PLEASE.  PLEASE stay with us!  The ambulance will be here soon!” Jack exclaimed, trying desperately to calm the still-screaming child.

“I didn’t mean it…  I..  I didn’t mean it…” Ray muttered, falling to his knees.  “GAVIN!  I’m SORRY!  I FORGIVE YOU!” he screamed out.

Just as quickly as they had all entered to the wails of Gavin’s cries, their faces fell as the boy’s body fell limp in Jack arms, and his head and hair flung backwards. 

“GAVIN!  GAVIN, CAN YOU HEAR ME?!  GAVIN!?” Jack screamed, letting tears stream down his face. 

Ryan stuck his fingers to Gavin’s throat, checking for a pulse.  “He’s still alive and breathing, calm down dad, he just passed out!” he declared, turning to Geoff.

“Ten minutes, they’ll be here.  They say not to move him until the paramedics arrive.  Lay him on the bed, Jack.  Miles, run next door and ask Joel if he can drive you guys to the hospital and tell them about it, Jack and I will ride with him there.  Ryan, call Barbara, and let her know, if it’s serious, the state will have to help us out.  Michael, CALM DOWN and get Gavin a wet washcloth, and find Dr. Ali’s number on the fridge!” he ordered, turning back to continue his conversation on the phone.

“I..  I didn’t mean it.” Ray stuttered again, as everyone rushed past him, not bothering to acknowledge him.

+++++++++++++++++++

Appearing inside Courtney’s room, Ben took several steps forward.  It was a rather simple, yet organized room.  Art supplies, canvases, and a messy desk with X-Ray and Vav comics in various states of lining and coloring. 

Instead of the vial he’d used with Gavin, Ben materialized a long lance into his hands.  It was scarlet red, with two prongs on the far end of it that were twisted in a spiral pattern. 

He looked at Courtney with eyes of pity.  “I’m sorry, I really am.  This won’t hurt, though, you’ll be fine, and won’t feel a thing.  Azrael might even make you a fade, considering…  Considering who you were.” Ben said, raising the lance above his head, and hovering just above Courtney’s chest.

The lance stayed in the air, shaking in his hands as he watched the young girl sleep peacefully.  Gulping, he began to bring the lance downwards, just as Courtney opened her eyes, staring at him directly. 

 _“She can’t see me.  I’m in my fade guise, only other fades or angels can see me._ _”_ Ben thought to himself, trying to focus his concentration.

“You have sad eyes, are you okay?” Courtney asked, in a hazy tone of half-sleep. 

His eyes grew wide, as Courtney raised her hands toward his face.  “What’s wrong?  Y…You look like Barbie, and Carter, and…  And Ray…” she said pitifully, in a genuine tone of sadness.

Ben brought the weapon down, as hard as he could, where it missed her intentionally by a mile, striking the mattress and cutting a hole into it. 

Finally waking up completely by the sound of the ripping fabric Courtney shrieked as loudly as she could, hitting Ben with a pillow, and knocking him off the bed.  Grabbing her nearby lamp, she chunked it at him, striking him directly in the head with an audible thud and crash.

As Ben began to stand up, the door to her room swung open, where Joel was standing with a baseball bat.  “WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!?” he screamed angrily, moving in between Ben and Courtney. 

He looked up, gasping.  “Y…You can see me?” Ben asked incredulously.

“OF COURSE I CAN SEE YOU, YOU FREAK!  WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DAUGHTER’S BEDROOM? “ he asked, panicking further as he saw Ben’s lance sticking out of her bed.  “YOU TRIED TO KILL HER?!” Joel screeched, swinging his bat at Ben, and breaking one of Courtney’s desks as the man ducked. 

Ben retrieved his lance, and quickly disappeared in a wisp of smoke. 

Joel moved immediately to Courtney and picked her up into his arms, where she was crying.  “It’s okay, Courtney, it’s okay, he’s…  He’s gone…” he muttered, unsure of what to make of all of that.

Kara rushed into the room, holding a pistol in her hands, and glancing around them.  “W…What happened?!” she stammered nervously, with Dan and Lindsay joining her, holding their own forms of weaponry.

Before Joel could speak, Miles rushed in as well, breathing heavily and wiping away tears from his face.  “G…Gavin’s freaking out, we…  We’re taking him to the hospital.  P…Please, we need your help.” he said, grabbing Joel by the hand and pulling him back towards the exit of the home.

+

Several hours later, at around eight in the morning, the waiting area of the Austin emergency room was filled to capacity.  Besides Gavin’s immediate family and neighbors, almost every had come to support him in his time of need.  Cameron Collins, and his parents, Meredith and Ronald Collins were next to each other, consoling a pale and lifeless variation of Cameron’s usual happy self.  Mia, Luis and Madeline were there, offering prayers and consolation of any variety they could.  Carter Reed had come immediately, speaking with Ray and Dan as best he could, offering impromptu counseling.  Lindsay was inconsolable, crying into Michael’s shoulder, where his stoic expression looked as though it could kill.  Barbara was there, speaking with police officers that Joel had called, trying to get them a description of Courtney’s odd attacker.  Miles, Ryan, and Kerry were off to the side, not saying or doing anything.  Ryan had been crying, but was trying his best to control his tears at this point.  Meg and Griffon had gone to pick everyone up breakfast and coffee, and would return as quickly as they could.  Gus had come as well, tending to the insurance and paperwork on behalf of the rest of them.  Mike and Anna had brought Dylan and Mike as well, who were snoozing in a chair sleepily.  Jack was with Caiti, and the two of them had been discussing HomeHunter business, trying to take their minds off of the situation at hand.  Even Kara’s parents had come to support them, bringing their children and grandchildren blankets while they slept overnight, when they could.

Far later arriving than anyone else, Brandon and Chris entered the waiting area, alongside Caleb and Jordan, having heard the news last.  Brandon was pale, and walked over to Michael immediately. 

“H…How is he?  Is he okay?” he asked immediately, in a worried tone.

Michael said nothing, but gripped his fist tightly, biting the bottom of his lip.

Geoff sensed the tension and tried to put on a brave face.  “They still have him in the operating room, we don’t know anything yet.  We’re waiting to hear.” he muttered.

As he said that, however, Dr. Baker exited the room, carrying a clipboard with her.  Jack stood up immediately, and rushed to speak with her, while everyone listened intently.

Ali took a deep breath, and glanced up to Jack.  “I’m..  I’m not going to lie, Mr. Pattillo.  This is very serious, and I’m..  I’m not sure Gavin will make it much longer.  His brain, for whatever reason, is swelling dangerously.  We’re doing all we can to relieve the pressure, but…  Unless a miracle happens and the swelling stops, he won’t survive the rest of the day.” she said devestatingly. 

Gasping, Kara covered her mouth and buried herself into Joel’s shoulder.  There was an outpour of emotion from all parties involved, as Jack mouth gaped open, unsure of what to say or do.  Geoff slunk back into his seat, letting a wave of cold hit him, and disbelief stop him from moving or saying anything.

“It’s…  It’s the time where, I think…  Everyone should say their goodbyes.” Ali muttered, quietly.

+

Finally taking his turn “saying goodbye”, immediately after Geoff and Jack, Michael stood inside Gavin’s hospital room.  His brother was hooked up a bunch of machines, and he even had clear tubes sticking into his nose.  Gavin’s head had been completely shaved to a buzz cut, and was wrapped in a thick bandage.

Meekly, Michael walked towards his brother, who was unconscious, yet looked like he was suffering greatly.  His body was constantly twitching, and low moans could be heard over the loud beeps of the machinery.

Michael touched Gavin’s cold hand, and finally managed to cry softly, for the first time that day.  “G…Gavin…  Y… You can’t die..” he cried out, falling to the floor as he continued to hold his brother’s hand, he hysterically lost it, sobbing more loudly than he ever had in his life.  “It’s not fair!  You can’t die!  I can’t lose you!  PLEASE!  PLEASE DON’T DIE!  I CAN’T LOSE ANYONE ELSE!  P…PLEASE!  ANYONE!  SAVE HIM!” he screamed, clutching his brother’s limp hand as tightly as he could.

A change in the atmosphere overwhelmed the room, and the cold air suddenly became oddly warm.  Michael felt an odd sensation overcome his body, and he slowly lost focus of his sight, everything becoming a gigantic blur to him.  Eventually, he lost all capability of though, and fell fast asleep.

Before he fell to the ground, however, some invisible force held him upright.  Shooting out of Michael’s back, and ripping his shirt off of his body in a mess of tattered cloth, a plume of scarlet red feathers spread across the hospital room.  His glasses fell to the ground, shattering in two.  Michael’s eyes evaporated from their usual color, replaced by a golden hue of light.  Floating up from the ground, Michael came to a full stand.  In a slow movement, he touched Gavin on the chest, right next to his heart, which spread warmth across the child’s chilled body, and bringing life into his unusually paled skin.  As he did, the machines that had been erratically beeping and buzzing slowly began to level out.  Gavin’s breathing became more natural, and the painful expression he’d had was slowly becoming restful.  No longer did he appear to be suffering from a nightmare, but instead was resting peacefully.

Michael smiled, taking Gavin’s hand and patting it gently.

“So the angel finally shows himself, I knew it.” Allison scathed angrily, appearing inside the hospital room, and phasing in from the window.  Snapping her fingers, the world became grey, and time quickly cease to function.  In her hands was a small ruby knife, which she pointed at Michael.

Her son, unworried, shut his eyes disappointingly.  “It was you then, I assume, who caused this malady on this poor soul?  Why would you cause anyone such pain and suffering?” a much deeper voice than Michael’s echoed from the child’s throat.  It was booming, forceful, yet calm and collected.

Allison shook her head, firmly standing her ground.  “Because your little angel friend Uriel tricked me!  He told me that the blessing of an angel would PROTECT my son, and that it was greater than ANY gift a Fade could give!  How was I supposed to know it meant you’d live inside him, like some…  PARASITE!” she shrieked hysterically.

The being chuckled.  “I am far from a parasite, Allison Jones.” he muttered, extended his hand in front of himself.  “I am Michael, the angel of justice, right hand of Father, and leader of the angels that protect your world.” he explained.

Allison scoffed.  “I don’t care if you were God himself; I’m getting you OUT of my son, so he can live a normal and healthy life!  He’s done with this damn game of yours, and I refuse to have him a part of this!” she screamed, lunging at Michael with her blade.

Unmoved by her words, Michael sighed as she bounced off an invisible barrier surrounding him.  “For harming this defenseless child, I hereby decree you guilty of a sin most foul.  A sin punishable by death.” he stated darkly.  From his hand he’d extended earlier, a force beyond anything human shot Allison out of the hospital, through the glass window, and into the side of a building across the street, leaving her inside a crater.  Softly, Michael spread his wings and followed after her.  Standing far above her, Michael snapped his fingers, producing a long, silvery lance in his hands and pointed it directly at Allison. 

Looking up from the crater, Allison let a tear fall down her face.  ”I’m so sorry…  Son.” she stuttered.


	8. I is for Innocence

With his lance pointed downward, the angel Michael stared darkly at Allison.  “Any last words?” he asked.

Allison took stock of her body.  Arms broken, legs broken, a rib crushed, and serious reaction time problems.  Even with the insane healing prowess that the Fades possessed, she knew it would be hours before she’d have motor function back.  Though she wouldn’t exist that much longer, and it really wouldn’t matter in the end.

“No.” she mumbled. 

Raising his spear far above his head, Michael cocked his backwards, prepping to launch it.  Just before he released it, a long silver chain shot from behind him, wrapping around his arm and pulling it backward.

Turning his back around, dozens of other chains began snaking towards him, binding his legs, body, and wrapping around his neck.  Immobile, Michael struggled fruitlessly to break free.

“What?!  WHO!?” Michael shouted.

From the sky, Rem floated downwards slowly, with a set of bright orange wings spanning far farther than Michael’s did.  Her face was downward, and she had a sheepish expression about herself.  Beside her was Luci, with her arms folded angrily, and a set of ebony black wings that complimented her hair.

“RAMIEL!  YOU’VE JOINED LUCIFER?!  WHY have you and Uriel betrayed me?!” Michael shouted incredulously.

Rem looked away.  “Uriel and I aren’t on anyone’s team, brother, you know that.  We’re on humanity’s team, and she’s the only one who would help me.  Sorry, we’re not hurting you, though.” she said sadly.

Luci floated downwards, standing just beside her brother.  Expanding her wings, she touched him gently on the face.  “I’m sorry, brother, you’re going back to sleep for just a little longer.” she said sadly, kissing him on the forehead. 

Slowly beginning to hum, Luci flew backwards giving a little space in between her and Michael.  She took a deep breath, and began to sing out loud.

“ _There’s a day when all hearts will be broken,_

_When a shadow will cast out the light,_

_And our eyes cry a million tears,_

_Help won’t arrive…_ _”_

The feathers on Michael’s back began to molt slowly as she continued singing.  Raining downward, the red pinions reached the ground, where they ignited, burning up quickly, and reducing to ash. 

Michael found it difficult to breathe, and fatigue slowly began to overwhelm him.  His eyes fluttered shut, just as the last of his wings evaporated.  Time returned to the world, and the human body of the child began plummeting downward to the ground at an incredible pace.

“GOT HIM!” Dave shouted, and catching Michael mid-fall as his tiny, translucent wings struggled to support him in flight. 

 _“What?_ _”_  Allison asked herself from her crater, unsure of what to make of their intervention.

Sighing, Uriel appeared behind Allison and picked her up.  “We all have a lot to talk about, young lady.  Next time you want to pick a fight and try to sever the soul of the strongest of Father’s children, you should probably have backup.  You’re very lucky his host was young and weak, or even Luci couldn’t have suppressed him back into that boy’s soul.” he muttered annoyingly.

Standing on top of the hospital, she noticed that Edgar, Mishi and Margaret were standing worriedly at her sight.

“I…  I just want to save my son from being like…  You things.” Allison said.

Uriel shut his eyes.  “I know, and I’m sorry for tricking you as I did, but my hand was forced.  Michael specifically chose your son, and what Michael wants Michael gets.” he muttered quietly.

She looked up into the man’s eyes, and they seemed genuinely upset. 

“We’ll fix this, I promise.  You should have told us what you were planning.  We would have tried to help you.” he explained, expanding his teal wings and floating upwards to join the rest of the fades and his siblings.

“Where’s Isaac?  Does he hate my guts?” Allison asked, as Uriel laid her down on the roof to recover.

Chuckling, he patted her on the head.  “He’s pissed and will likely slug you, but he’ll get over it.  He’s not the type of man who holds a grudge.  Isaac is actually with his brother right now, taking advantage of his unconscious state.” Uriel replied, as he landed on the roof, and laid Allison down next to her friends.

+

Gavin awoke slowly, letting his eyes flicker open.  Around him was an endless landscape of white from every discernible direction, while he was lying on the ground, in drab black flooring.  Finding it hard to lift himself up, Gavin rubbed his head, and was shocked as he realized 90% of it had been shaved completely off.

“What…  What the hell?!” he exclaimed, trying once more to lean himself up.

“I would take it slow if I were you, you’re still not quite alive yet.” a rather sarcastic voice echoed. 

Flopping back to the ground, Gavin turned to the source of the noise behind him, and saw a rather short man of Japanese descent fiddling with some sort of transparent screen.

“I swear, if Michael was going to save you, he should have really sent a memo, or something, because frankly, the process of turning you into the fade is rather difficult.  To just re-wire everything from scratch?  A royal pain in my ass.” he continued, typing at an astonishing speed.  As his eyes focused, Gavin noticed his jet black hair, laced with teal blue highlights.  He couldn’t be any older than Ryan or Miles, and was wearing some cyber-punk getup that was reminiscent of the blue goons in Ray’s Saints Row game.

“Excuse me, but…  Who are you?  Where am I?” Gavin asked politely, shutting his eyes as the blast of white began giving him a splitting headache.

Sighing, the stranger didn’t take his eyes away from his monitor.  “Name’s Az, I’m the angel of death.  People I used to watch over, called me a shinigami, but you’re American, so I’m sure you don’t have any idea of any cultural norms other than your own.” he said rather spitefully.  Rolling his eyes, Az huffed.  “As for where you are?  Well, you’re in a little place I like to call “Betwixt”.  It’s a little alternate world I created on earth, where I invite very gifted and very dead individuals to come, and offer them to live on as a shadow in their world.  A “Fade”, if you will.  At least, that’s what the Europeans called them after I lost control of them, no thanks to that bastard Cain.” he muttered, still intently focused on his work.

Gavin frowned, as memories of the night before raced through his head.  “So, I’m dead.” he stated solemnly, slapping himself in the face out of frustration.

“No, not anymore.  My brother, Michael, the angel of justice, has spared your life and removed the ailments that tormented your body.  You’ll live again; naturally, I just have to sort out this mess because you WERE going to die, quite horribly in fact.” Az explained.

Confusion spread across Gavin’s face, and he finally managed to lean himself up into a sitting position.  “So, if I’m not dead, why am I here?” he asked.

Az rolled his eyes again.  “Because I’m a softie, and like helping my favorite Fade out as best I can.” he said smarmily, turning away from the child and facing the opposite end of the voice.

“Gavin.” Isaac exclaimed, walking through the white space and quickly into view.

Standing up, Gavin grew a gigantic smile.  “ISAAC!” he shouted, trying to walk towards him, but falling to the ground almost instantly. 

Chuckling, Isaac moved next to his brother, and helped him up.  “Take it easy, you just nearly died, now’s not the time to run a marathon!  Not that you could anyway!” he said jokingly.

Not letting go, Gavin hugged his brother as tightly as he could.  “Y…You’re alive?” he asked sheepishly.

Isaac shook his head.  “No, Gavin, I’m not.  Right after I was hit by the car, Az brought me to Betwixt, and offered me to become a Fade.  Basically, I’m just a ghost with interesting abilities, and an endless wardrobe of costumes.” he laughed, in an attempt to lighten the mood.  Sighing, he rubbed Gavin on the head.  “But that’s not what’s important right now.  What IS important, is that you and I have a little talk.” he said, as Gavin leaned back.

“About what?” Gavin asked curiously.

Smiling, Isaac patted Gavin on the shoulders.  “It’s…  About changing the world and how you can help me and my friends.” he said seriously.

+

By the time Monty had made his way to the hospital, it was around ten o’clock in the morning.  Entering into the emergency waiting area, he was presented with a rather unusual sight for his family.

Silence.

Complete, deafening, stone-cold silence. 

He looked upon the faces of the usually gleeful and happy children, the carefree adults, and the few acquaintances he’d met over the years.  They all had a faraway, glazed over expression covering their dead eyes.  Mouths were agape, breathing was labored, and tears were falling quietly.

“G…Guys?” Monty stammered out, his words falling on deaf ears. 

Walking closer to them, he took a seat next to Kerry, and shook him on the shoulder.  “Kerry, what’s wrong, did you guys hear something?” he asked harshly.

Kerry managed to shake himself out of the zombie-like state, and turned to Monty with a flat frown.  “G…Gavin’s…  Gavin’s unconscious and dying, and…  He won’t make it much longer, because they can’t stop it.  We’re all…  Waiting to say goodbye.  Michael’s in there right now, he’s…  He’s been in there a long time.” he said, in a tone of utter disbelief.

Hearing the words brought the room back into some semblance of activity, as Jack lowered his head into his lap to hide from the world.

Monty shook his head.  “No, that…  That can’t be!  HOW!?” he shouted, clenching his heart.

“It is, and…  It’s my fault.” Cameron murmured.

The room shot up at his words, everyone turning their eyes to the man who had otherwise been mute the entire day.

Cameron’s parent attempted to console him, but he shot up from the seats and began moving towards the elevators.  “It’s MY DAMN FAULT.  EVERYONE I’VE EVER BEEN CLOSE TO HAS DIED!  My mom, my dad, my sister, my grandma, my fiancée, EVERYONE!  I was STUPID to think I was over this.  What’s…?  What’s the point?!” he screamed, slamming his foot against the metallic doors.

“No, it’s my fault.” Jack mumbled.

The room turned to the red-faced man, whom Caiti attempted to hug, but was shrugged off as he stood to face the room, as a fresh set of angry tears strolled down his cheeks.  “I should have taken him to more doctors!  When Dr. Baker couldn’t find anything, I should have taken him to another specialist while she worked on it!  I should have taken him STRAIGHT to the ER when he passed out.  I should have NEVER just SAT AROUND on my FAT ASS!” he screamed, slamming his fist into the wall, and knocking a picture off of it.  It crashed to the ground with a loud clatter, glass shattering everywhere.

Geoff should his head.  “It’s neither of your faults, so don’t blame yourselves.  Sometimes…  Bad things happen to really good people, and…  I think we all know that very well.” he explained, gripping Griffon’s hand tightly.  His face was brave, but from the force he was applying to Griffon’s hand, he could have likely broken it.

Letting out a deep huff of breath, Joel rubbed his messy hair.  “Guys, right now is not the time to be doing this.  It’s nobody’s fault that Gavin had some weird head-trauma, and nothing probably could have been done about it even if they did know where it came from.  What we need to do now, is to calm down, and collect ourselves.  I think it’s best if somebody goes to check on Michael, and we let the kids say goodbye.  After that, we should let them go home, rest, and we’ll talk about all of this when we’ve all had a chance to grieve privately.  Or, if the kids want to stay in the same room and really talk this through, that’s fine too.” he explained seriously, standing up and clapping his hands.  “Come on, you heard me.  Ryan, why don’t you go check on Michael and make sure he’s okay, so we can get the program moving.  Jack, you’ve already said goodbye, so why don’t you and Caiti run downstairs and get a coffee or something.  Take a moment to yourselves and breathe.” he ordered, motioning to everyone involved.

As he spoke, Kara looked up from her chair, and saw Joel’s determination shining through.  This was Joel at his finest, the side the he often didn’t let others see.  Behind the jokes, comedy, and slapstick gags, he knew how to take charge and help those in need.  She had no idea where he got it from, but was glad he was such a strong pillar of support for their family.

“GO!” Joel shouted, slapping his hands together, in a rather threatening manner. 

Terrifyingly, every obeyed, scattering around the area as ordered. 

+

After Joel’s speech, Ray finally managed to walk around the hospital a bit.  By himself, he went to the hallway where they put the babies on display.  Staring into the window, standing alone, he watched as a nurse brought out a new life, swaddled in a warm blanket, and laid in a soft bed.

“Are you okay?” Luis asked solemnly, having followed the boy from a distance.

Ray didn’t turn around, and merely shook his head.  “Last night, I told Gavin I wished he was dead, and now he’s going to be dead.” he stated rather coldly, leaning against the window and hiding his face inside his arms. 

Shutting his eyes at the comment, Luis stepped forward, putting his arm on Ray’s shoulder.  “Why?” he asked curiously.

Hiccupping, Ray took off his glasses and started wiping away set of tears.  “I…  I don’t know!  I just got mad at him for something he said, so I said something stupid!  He was just trying to be nice, like he always was, and I had to be a big asshole to him!  He was my BROTHER!  My REAL family and I treated him like shit!  I should have never been jealous of him for having Cameron, or family pictures!  I had everything so much better, before I started looking for my stupid parents!” he shouted, quickly devolving into a sobbing mess. 

Instinctively, Luis dropped down, and picked up Ray, holding him effortlessly in his arms, and patting him on the back.  “Just cry all you want, I know it hurts.” he said somberly.

Not waiting for an invitation, Ray shoved his face into Luis’s nice shirt, and screamed as loudly as he could into it.  Even muffled, it was clearly audible to all those around them, so Luis began carrying the boy away from the public areas, and into an empty room.  There, he allowed Ray to let out roughly twelve hours of bottled up grief, until he finally began to calm down.  His loud wails became gentle whimpers, until finally he rose his head up, and wiped his snotty nose on his sleeve.

Luis leaned down, and laid the boy on the unoccupied bed, quickly joining beside him.  “I…  I don’t know what to say, and  I hate that.  I’ve been around death my entire life, so things like this just don’t bother me anymore.  I’m sorry, I…  I guess I’m no help here.” he quietly explained, fiddling with his hands.

Turning up to him, Ray eyed him curiously.  “That’s okay, I get it.  You didn’t even have to talk to me, I mean it’s not like you’re my dad.  But thanks, Luis.” he said in a halfhearted appreciation.

“Ray?” Luis muttered, biting the bottom of his lip.

“Yeah?” he replied.

“You said this fight with Gavin was because of your parents?” Luis asked rather frightfully.

Nodding, Ray turned away.  “Yeah, I’ve been wanting to look for my parents, and…  My dads told me they were bad people, and that I might not like  what I find.  I wanted so DESPRATELY to find them, but now I’m all confused, and angry, and then Gavin said some stuff, so I…  I guess I it sounds stupid, now.” he stammered.

After a moment of pause, Luis gulped loudly.  “Ray, there’s something I’ve wanted to tell you for a long time now.  I didn’t because I thought it was for the best, but now I can honestly see how much it’s hurting you.” he said, with a shaky voice.

Ray turned to face him curiously, and looked in the man’s eyes, who were staring directly into  Ray’s.

“I’m…  I’m your father.” Luis admitted, in a short burst.

Ray’s face dropped at the words, and time soon stood still for him.

“Y…You’re…” Ray choked out, standing up from the bed and making his way slowly towards the door..

Luis stood up with him, and stopped him by the arm. “Ray, wait, LISTEN TO ME.  Right after you were born, your mother and I sent you away because your grandfather and uncle were dangerous criminals, who wanted you to grow up in a horrible lifestyle. A life where you would kill, hurt and otherwise be a horrible person.  Madeline traveled with you until you were five, when your grandfather tracked the two of you down.  Wanting only to protect you, she left instructions with you to give to the police.  From there, we only hoped that you would find a good home, with a loving family.” Luis admitted, turning away from his son.

“B..But, Y…You’re my…” Ray stuttered.

“But five years ago, your uncle rose up over your grandfather.  He imprisoned him, and took away all the bad things about our family and made us good again.  At the time, we wanted to reclaim you and take you home.  But after seeing you grow with the HomeHunters, we had no intention of breaking your happy family up.  We thought you would be safer and better loved with them.” he finished, finally managing to look up and face his son.

Shaking his head, Ray took several deep breaths, processing the information.

“We didn’t know it was hurting you, you looked so happy all the time!  We love you Ray, and that has never changed!  We always have, and we always will.  Even though you didn’t know it, you’ve had a family this entire time, watching from afar.” Luis said, taking Ray’s hand and clutching it tightly.

“I’ve…  Had a family?” Ray said slowly, shaking his head at the information. 

“RAY!?  RAY!?  WHERE ARE YOU!?” Geoff screamed from the hallway.

Broken out of their stupor, both Ray and Luis exited the hallway and faced Geoff.  “I’m here dad, what?!  Is it?” Ray stuttered.

Turning his head up, Geoff had an all too familiar goofy grin on his face.  “It’s.. It’s Gavin!” he shouted.

+

Ali had long since collapsed inside Gavin Pattillo’s room.  With her back against the wall, she’d slid down the length of it, to a sitting position she hadn’t left in 2 hours, since the red headed kid disappeared, and nobody else had bothered to visit.

“Dr. Baker?” a small voice echoed.

Shaking her head, Ali let out a small laugh.  “Why…  Why is this hitting me so hard?  Kids die all the time around me!  It’s life, and this isn’t my fault!” she exclaimed to herself.

“Dr. Baker?” the same voice said.

Putting her hands into her face, Ali let out a long, exasperated sigh.  “He…  Had such a big family out there!  And I…  I had to…  I had to tell them that he..  That he…” she stammered.

“DR. BAKER!” the voice screamed again.

Raising her head up, Ali’s nose snarled.  “WHAT?!  WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT!?” I’M BUS…  bus…  Busy.” she screeched, turning to the patient in her bed.  As she did, her face drained of life, and the urge to piss herself became far more overwhelming than it had been in the past twenty years of her life. 

Sitting upright, with a rather frightened expression at her screaming, was Gavin Pattillo, awake, alert, and…  Conscious.

“Oh!  I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt, it’s just…  Why am I here?  And could you get this tube out of my wee-wee, it really hurts!” Gavin said bashfully, pointing to his groin area.

Ali blinked several times, wiped her eyes clean, and turned her attention to Gavin’s medical machines.  Unlike they had been earlier that morning, their readings were normal.

“And, uh…  Could I put on some underwear?  I’m, uh…  Kind of naked except for this dress thing…  If I stood up, I’d show my butt crack…” Gavin chimed, in equal, blushing embarrassment.

 Slowing standing up, Ali checked her pulse, her blood pressure, and did a quick cognitive assessment.  “Um…  What’s your name?” she asked rather sheepishly. 

“Gavin Pattillo, you know me!” he said jokingly with a bright smile.

Raising her finger up to shush him, Ali shook her head.  “J…Just a moment.” she said, walking out of the hospital room.  Seeing the first person she could find, she dragged them into Gavin’s room and pointed at the boy.  “Do you see him!?  Is he sitting up!?” she asked hysterically.

The male nurse nodded rather oddly, waving to Gavin, who politely waved back. 

“Oh, good then.  I’m not crazy…  Ahhh..” Ali said, collapsing into the nearby chair.

“Dr. Baker, are you okay?  Do you want some water?  Are you sick?” Gavin asked, reaching over for a small pitcher to his side, and pouring her a glass. 

“Yes, yes, please..  I just…” Ali replied, taking the glass, and a sip until she finally shook off her horror.  “WHY ARE YOU TALKING?!  OH MY GOD!” she screamed, throwing the glass to the floor and reaching for the nurse’s call button.  “NURSE, we need to get Pattillo in Room 414B to the MRI machine IMMEDIATELY.  KICK ANYONE WHO’S IN THERE OUT, NOW!” she shrieked, quickly moving to Gavin’s side and un-attaching his transportable bed, wheeling him out of the room.

“Umm…  Dr. Baker?” Gavin asked, as she shoved his head gently back into the pillow. 

With the speed known to few athletes out of the Olympics, Dr. Baker began pushing Gavin straight to the medical testing unit.  “You should not be talking, thinking, or you know, breathing right now, so I need to run a few tests sweetie!  EVERYTHING IS FINE, I ASSURE YOU.  DON’T PANIC!” she said, rather unassuredly. 

Gavin groaned, shaking his head.  “Seriously, my dick!?  PLEASE!” he screamed a little more forcefully.

+

Jack and Caiti were on the bottom floor Starbucks, both picking at a cup of coffee, doing not much in the way of drinking.

“What am I going to do, Caiti?” Jack asked, absentmindedly pouring the thirty-first package of sugar into his coffee, continuing to ruin it further and further.

She shook her head.  “I don’t know, Jack.  I…  I don’t know what to say.” Caiti replied, curling her hands around his hands.

He shook his head.  “I…  I swear, I’d do anything to save Gavin.  I’d…  You know what?  I’d even make out with Joel, if it would do anything!” Jack chuckled, trying to lighten the mood, though his words became choked in tears, slamming his head on the table.

“Jack…” Caiti mumbled, rushing to his side and embracing him tightly. 

They sat there, while Jack sobbed loudly, choking up repeatedly.

“He…  He…  HE WAS MY ONLY PATTILLO!  HE HAD SO MUCH TALENT, AND HE WAS REALLY SMART!  HE COULD HAVE BEEN ANYTHING HE WANTED!  Caiti, I loved that kid, and he’s going to be gone!  It’s my entire fault!” Jack said, turning his head up to the sky.  “YOU HEAR ME, GOD!?  I’LL MAKE OUT WITH JOEL FUCKING HEYMAN!  GIVE ME BACK MY SON, YOU SON OF A BITCH!” he screeched.

“JACK!  JACK!  GET UP HERE!” Joel screamed, running out of the elevator and nearly tripping over his own feet.

Hitching his breath, Jack braced himself for the worst.

“Dr. Baker came in the waiting room, and says Gavin’s awake!  She’s running tests, but thinks he’s doing better!  He wants to see you, and she wants to talk!  COME ON!” Joel exclaimed, running into the coffee spot, and pulling Jack back towards the hallway..

Jack grasped Joel by the head.  “You’re not shitting me?  Gavin’s fine?!  He’s AWAKE!?  This isn’t some sick joke?!” he screamed, with a serious lack of trust lacing his words.

Nodding, Joel laughed.  “I know, it’s a miracle!” he shouted.

Turning backwards to Caiti, Jack laughed nervously, looking up to the sky in a peculiar fashion. 

“Go ahead, I know.  Actually, if you’ll wait a second, I’d like to get a photo.” she said, with a bright smile. 

With a deep breath, Jack pulled Joel into him, and eyed him.  “Sorry about this!” he said, pressing his lips into Joel’s without a second notice.  It was short kiss, with a loud SMACK, and he released him quickly, groaning disgustingly at the sigh.  Pushing Joel to the floor, he dashed to the elevator to run to his son, leaving Joel to slowly scream into a heap on the floor as he wiped his tongue repeatedly with his sleeve to wipe away the horror.

+

An hour after Gavin had woken up, been taking to tests and screenings, and had an incredibly long pair of tiny tweezers reaching into his ear; Ali had been able to share the good news with his friends and family.  They flooded into his room with as many as they could fit, everyone in various states of jovial glee.  Everyone was touching, hugging, and crying over his body, while Gavin mourned the loss of his hair.

“It’s not that bad, really!” Dan said, rubbing his hair.  “It’s kind of cool, you’re all military-like with that scar on the back of it!” he offered optimistically, pointing to the bandage on the very back of his head.

Gavin groaned, rolling his eyes.  “I don’t do sports or military crap, I look like a goofball that lost a bet!  I look like Ray did!” he exclaimed.

Lindsay chuckled beside him.  “Oh please, if anyone makes fun of you, Michael will beat the shit out of them, after I’M done with them!” she said, pounding her fists together.

“Break their legs?” Dan offered.

“BREAK THEIR LEGS!” Lindsay screamed in confirmation.

They all laughed at the joke, while Ryan and Miles shook their heads disapprovingly.

“We’ve got such violent friends. I feel like we should be capitalizing on this.” Miles said.

Ryan nodded.  “Ultimate preteen fighting?  Let’s patent that shit!” he said smarmily.

Geoff, standing by the window, chuckled.  “Good to have everyone back to their usual, insane, selves.” he said, wiping away tears from his face.

Turning to face Geoff, Gavin smiled.  “Hey dad, you okay?  Don’t cry, they said I’m fine!” he exclaimed, worried by Geoff’s hurt expression.

He nodded.  “Yeah, I’m fine kiddo, and I’m not crying.  I just have…  Stuff stuck in my eye.” Geoff said, rubbing at it.

“Bullshit.” Dan, Lindsay and Gavin said simultaneously.

While the four of them got into a heated argument over Geoff’s lying ass, Jack and Ali were preoccupied with something else.

“What IS that thing?” Jack asked, poking at the specimen jar Ali had presented him with.  Inside of it was some purple sludge-like object. 

She sighed heavily.  “I have no idea, though I’d assume a parasite of some sort.  It was nearly impossible to spot, so no wonder it didn’t show up on anything.  For whatever reason, something killed it though, and it started to try and crawl out of his ear canal.  That’s the only reason we could get it out without cracking open his skull again.” Ali replied.

“So this is what made him sick?” Jack inquired.

Nodding, Ali cracked a smile.  “I believe so.  Anything, of any size, that puts pressure on the brain could cause a stroke or even swelling.” she said.

“What killed it?” he asked.

Ali shrugged.  “No idea, but I’m sending this off to our lab and getting it identified and where it might have come from.  Oh, speaking of which, I want to keep Gavin overnight to do another battery of tests, and see if anything else is different before I clear him.  This was very serious, but he seems to be alright at this point, now that we’ve got this thing out of him.” she replied.

Taking her by the hand, Jack shook it firmly.  “Thank you, thank you so much!” he exclaimed happily. 

“I didn’t do anything, honestly.  You heard me this morning; I was ready to give up on him!  Though I’ll get to the bottom of this, I assure you!” she said, smiling happily.

Ali exited the room, leaving Jack to re-face everyone.  Moving back over to his son, Jack kissed his forehead lovingly.  “I’m so happy you’re okay, don’t you EVER scare me like that again, you hear me?!” he said, hugging him tightly. 

“Amen!  If any of you little shits pull this kind of shit again, I’ll kick your ass!” Joel said tipsily, raising a can of snuck-in beer after the good news.   

Everyone laughed at the comment, until Kara stole his beer, tossing in the trash and giving him a stern, disapproving look.

Gavin looked around the room curiously.  “Hey dad, where’s Cameron, Ray and Courtney?  Where’s Michael?” he asked.

“Joel went man-mode, and scared Cameron into going home, where his folks gave him sleeping pills to knock himself out.  He won’t be up until tomorrow morning, but he’ll come visit as soon as he’s up.” Kara tattled, pointing at the man angrily.

Groaning, Joel ducked his head to the floor as everyone shot him a rather dark look.

“Ray will be here in a second, he had something to do first.” Geoff said, smiling happily to himself. 

“Kara, where is your daughter?” Joel asked curiously.

“Oh SURE!  She’s MY daughter when she’s missing!” Kara said, standing up and moving towards the waiting area where some people were waiting on their turn to visit Gavin.

Jack sighed loudly.  “We’re looking for Michael right now, we’re thinking he ran off somewhere after he visited you while you were still unconscious.” he explained.

“Oh.” Gavin said sadly, frowning at the comment regarding Michael.

The sound of a flush came from Gavin’s hospital bathroom and interrupting their thoughts, and Griffon exited for the third or fourth time that morning from the recesses of the bathroom. 

“Still feeling sick, mom?” Meg asked, looking at her mother with concerned eyes. 

Griffon nodded hesitantly.  “Yeah, I think so.  Probably just something I ate.” she muttered.

Megan shook her head.  “Yeah, but…  You’ve been sick every morning the last couple of days.  Maybe you should see a doctor!” she said.

Groaning, Griffon rolled her eyes.  “I’m FINE, Meg.  All of this was probably just something bad I ate, or stress from the last couple of days.” she said, moving over and patting Gavin on the hand.  “Sweetheart, can I go sneak you anything to eat from the outside world? I’m sure you’re starving!” she asked kindly.

“Pancakes from Mama Lou’s Diner?” Gavin replied optimistically.

“Meg and I will go run and grab you some piping hotcakes, and the biggest mug of hot cocoa Starbucks can legally serve us!” Griffon said, kissing him on the forehead, and turning away with a snarky grin to her face.

Griffon exited Gavin’s room slowly with her daughter, and clutched her stomach nervously as another wave of nausea struck her.  Walking as cautiously as she could, she entered the elevator and pressed the button for the parking garage.  At the same time, Meg slammed the button for the clinic floor. 

“Don’t be stubborn, mom!” Meg said, stomping her toe down. 

She rolled her eyes. “I guess I’ll make an appointment, you dictator!” Griffon replied playfully.

Meg smiled.  “While you live under MY roof, you’ll do what I say, got it?!” she said playfully.

“Smartass.” Griffon said, rolling her eyes.

“Learned it from the best!” she replied proudly.

+

In the waiting room, Courtney was with a few of the other people who weren’t immediate family.  Brandon, Chris, their dads, Dylan, Mike, their parents, and virtually everyone else in their little circle of friends were in far higher spirits.  She was drawing him a picture, hoping to surprise him with a get-well card.

Though, as a shadowy figure appeared in the corner of the room, she lost her focus immediately. Nobody noticed him, and despite trying to ignore him, his firm glance was burning a hole through her skull. Standing up, she left her colors behind and moved to the empty side of the large waiting area.

“You’re that man that tried to kill me, but you’re really a ghost, aren’t you?” Courtney accused, sitting next to him..

Ben nodded.  “Yes, I did, and yeah, I suppose.  How’d you know?” he muttered.

“I see dead people.” Courtney said humorously, making sweeping hand motions spookily.  “Actually, I don’t know, I just sort of know.  That’s not important though, I want to know why you wanted to kill me?  What’d I do to you?  The other ghosts I see aren’t mean at all, and some of them help my friends and family.” Courtney asked seriously.

Taking a deep breath, Ben huffed.  “I’m sorry, I really am.  I have this…  Plan, in mind.  A plan you were screwing up, so it just made sense to take you out.” he said.

“What a screwed up way to look at things.  I mean, seriously, why didn’t you just talk to me first?  You boys are all so STUPID.” she replied, rolling her eyes.

Ben sighed.  “Well, I didn’t honestly think you’d believe me if I told you, and…  I guess I’m in a dark spot right now.” he admitted.

“Why?” she asked.

He rubbed his head, and slowly used his hands to massage his face in a frustrated fashion.  “Gahhh, long story.  Basically, I died about twenty years ago.  It was after my parents tried to sacrifice me in some fucked up religious ritual.  Well, I went to the hospital when they failed, and went into foster care.  I got a new mom and dad, and loved my new life.  A year later though, my parents got out of prison, did some bullshit counseling, and did some legal loophole to get me back.  I didn’t want to, but the laws made me go back.  Then they really did kill me the second time, to their fucked up cult English god.  My foster mom gave up on cancer treatments because she was so upset about things, and didn’t want to live with the guilt of my death.  Then my foster dad started drinking, and just…  Gave up on life.  Stupid foster laws….  Screws great things up.” he said bitterly. 

“I’m sorry.” Courtney said, sadly. 

Ben chuckled.  “I tried to kill you, and you’re apologizing to me?” he said, lowering his head in shame.

“You said you were sorry already.  No big deal to me, if you don’t try to do it again.  Dad says to live and let live, unless they don’t let us live, and then we can hit them with as much as we want with tropical fruits.” she replied rather casually.

He smiled at the rather unique way she put things.

“So, what was I doing that made you want to kill me?  Seriously.” Courtney asked.

Ben frowned, being brought back to the reality of his actions.  “Well…  You know how you can see “sad eyes” like you call them?  Well, sometimes, I…  I made people like that.  They were trying to help me…” he said, stumbling on the words. 

“You have them too.” Courtney said.

Taken aback, he turned back up from the floor to stare at her.

“The sad eyes.  You’ve got them too.” she repeated. 

“Oh.  Well, I guess…  I guess that makes sense.” Ben said.

Smiling, Courtney stood up and offered her hand.  “Come with me,” she said, taking him by the hand and pulling him out of the chair.  Moving past her friends, looking slightly odd to those who couldn’t see Ben, she ran into Gavin’s hallway, finally sneaking inside the fully occupied room.

Everyone was busily joking and talking amongst each other. 

“Hey, Courtney’s here!” Jack exclaimed, forcing everyone to make a path for her.  Letting Ben follow closely behind her, she met with Gavin and hugged him tightly.

“I’m glad that you’re okay.” she said, releasing from the hug.

“Me too.  Being dead would have REALLY sucked.” Gavin commented.

After a few moments of exchanging questions and pleasantries, Courtney signaled for Ben to get closer.  “Hey, Gavin can you do me a little favor?” Courtney asked.

Turning to her, Gavin smiled.  “Sure, what’s up?” he asked.

She took a deep breath and watched nervously at the many people talking loudly in his room.  None of them noticed Ben, but she didn’t want anyone to step on his feet.  Focusing her attention back to Gavin, she leaned in to whisper.  “I know you almost died today and stuff, but can you sing a song for me?  I um…  Have another friend here…  He’s got the sad eyes, and…  Um, he needs some cheering up.” she asked quietly.

He nodded immediately.  “Sure!” Gavin replied quietly.  Clearing his throat, he took a few moments to warm up his voice with soft hums, until he felt ready enough.

_“There was a time, I used to look into my father’s eyes,_

_In a happy home, I was a king, I had a golden throne,_

_those days are gone, now the memory’s on the wall,_

_I hear the songs, from the places I were born._

_And my father said,_

_Don’t you worry, don’t you worry child,_

_see heaven’s got a plan for you,_

_don’t you worry, don’t you worry now, yeah!_

The words washed over Ben, like a soothing cloak.  They were melodic, warming the very chill from his bones.  All the hate, all the resentment, and all the agony of his years of hate were put into perspective.  Tears rushed down his face, and images of Shannon and his foster mother ran through his mind.  The good days he had, and the wonderful experiences he did manage to have. 

Though as quickly as the comfort came, so did guilt and shame.  Flashes of everything he’d done to Courtney and her friends.  Cammie’s words finally took hold, as he took stock of everyone’s reaction today from the horrible things he’d done to them.

“My god…” Ben muttered.

“They’re gone, your eyes!  They’re all pretty again! ” Courtney said happily, patting him on the hand.

Turning away from her and Gavin, Ben disappeared from the room in a quick wisp of smoke.

+

Late that Sunday evening, everyone was happily about to return home and get some well-deserved rest. It totally wasn’t because the doctors and security were threatening to kick them out, of course not.

But after a long day, Dr. Ali’s tests had all come back, and Gavin was going to be perfectly fine.  With the sludge gone, his brain would be fine.  Still, they couldn’t let him out until they double checked everything. 

Though, at the end of the waiting area, with a large window facing out on the setting sun of Austin, Madeline let the sun’s light slowly warm her body.  Her hands were clasped together, in the midst of a deep prayer.

“Maddie?” Ray muttered quietly from behind her.

Turning around, Madeline smiled brightly.  “Hello Ray!  I’m so happy your brother is going to be okay!  But…  What are you doing here?  I though you and the rest of your family were going home?” she asked curiously. 

Ray stepped forward, leaning beside the window.  “We’re waiting on Michael to come out of hiding or be found, and then we’re leaving.  But, uh..  I got a funny question for you.  Do you remember what you got Mia for her sixth birthday party?” he asked rather awkwardly.

Chuckling, Madeline nodded.  “Of course, her father and I purchased her a Nintendo Wii, because she loved the one at your house!” she explained. 

“Do you remember what you got Mr. Narvaez for Christmas last year?” Ray asked again.

Scrunching her face, Madeline eyed him oddly.  “A new rifle, to go hunting, of course.  Ray, why are you-”

“What did you get me for Christmas, before you left me in the park?” Ray asked seriously.

“We went ice skating at the New York Cen-” Madeline started to say, catching herself mid-sentence.  Her eyes widened, and she took a step backwards.  “I mean…  Mia and I-”

“I know…  Mom.  Luis told me everything.  We’ve talked all day, and…  I know you’re my mom.” Ray muttered quietly.  Removing his glasses, Ray turned around to face her.  He smiled, as a tear began streaming down his face.  “I… I waited, you know.  I stayed on the bench all afternoon, just like you told me.  I thought you were coming back.” he choked out, sniffing. 

Madeline bit the bottom of her lip, and gripped her palms tightly.

“When..  When my dads told me that you left me, I…  I didn’t want to believe them.” he continued, taking a deep breath.  “I was mad at myself for a long time, because…  Because I thought I’d done something wrong.  I thought you HATED me.” Ray screamed.

She shook her head and slowly moved towards him.  “I…  I could NEVER hate you!” Madeline shouted.

Ray nodded.  “I…  I know now.  You were trying to save me from grandpa.  From Uncle Emi too, before he grew a pair of balls.  You…  You really did love me, I know that…” he said happily, wiping away the tears from his face.

Taking another step forward sheepishly, Madeline edged closer to him.  “Does, does this mean that we…?  That you…” she asked in a frightened manner.

Ray’s lips quivered, and he held his hands outward.  “Mom…  I missed you, so much.” he said quietly.

Without any hesitation, Madeline leapt forward, and took her son into her arms.  The two tightly hugged for the first time in years, finding it hard to let go and earning several odd looks from the other people in the room.  Each of them cried, until the slow sound of footsteps edged closer and closer.

“I guess you know now.  Luis told me.” Geoff said, smiling.

Ray looked up nervously and walked up to him.  “Dad, I….”

Geoff smiled, moving close to him, and patting him on the shoulders.  “Kiddo, why don’t you go home with them tonight?  Get to know your mom and dad some, and hear their whole story.  You’ve got a sister now, too!  I’m sure you’ve got a lot of questions.” he said confidently.

Worriedly, Ray looked up at Geoff with a distraught expression.  “D…Dad, I…  I don’t…  I mean, you guys are my family now, and I…”

Shaking his head, Geoff pushed Ray back to his mother.  “You can have two families, you know.  None of us back home have the luxury of a warm and loving set of parents like you’ve got.  So go enjoy it, for all of us, you’re not going to hurt our feelings any.  If anything, we WANT you to know them.  Home and your family is always waiting for you, so take your time.” he said happily.

Smiling, Ray rushed back to his mother to continue their long hug.  “Thanks, Dad.” he said.

Holding a pen and paper, Kerry was scribbling at the speed of light, as he loudly sobbed in the waiting room.  “THIS IS SO BEUATIFUL!  OH MY GOD, JOHN GREEN CAN EAT HIS FUCKING HEART OUT!  HAPPY STORIES ARE WHERE ITS AT!” he said happily.

Miles and Ryan exchanged bewildered expressions, until they both slapped him on the back of the head.  “THIS IS OUR LIFE, NOT SOME SAD NOVEL, YOU ASSHAT!” they both said in unison.  Though they couldn’t help but smile as Luis came to rejoin the two, and each took one of the boy’s hands, while Mia was hugging him around the neck, and leading him into the elevator and down to the parking garage.

“Okay, you can put THAT in the story.” Miles said reluctantly.

+

Huffing, Lindsay went down the third floor for the thirtieth time.  The doctor with the weird sunglasses promised he’d seen Michael in the bathrooms here, though she was beginning to doubt his authenticity. 

Though just as she thought that, the tiny mess of red curly hair exited the men’s bathroom.

“MICHAEL!  We’ve been looking for you everywhere!” Lindsay screamed, running down the length of the hallway, and hugging him around the neck tightly.

He didn’t hug her back, and had a dazed look about him. 

“Michael?” she asked again, looking at him curiously.

Shaking it off, Michael returned to the world of the living.  “Sorry, I guess this Gavin stuff has got me…  Tired.” he muttered.

“Aren’t you happy Gavin’s better?  You haven’t seen him all day!” Lindsay asked.

His eyes turned bright, and grabbed Lindsay by the shoulders.  “Gavin’s better?!  WHAT?!” Michael screamed.

Lindsay nodded.  “Yeah!  He’s all better!  Didn’t you know that?!  He’s not going to die!” she asked. 

Pushing past her, Michael jogged down the hallway and back towards Gavin’s room.  Pushing past doctors, and knocking a nurse to the ground, and breaking several expensive looking devices, he ran past the door and into the room.  It had emptied out in the evening hours, with only Jack jerking up from slumber to notice him.

“GAVIN!” Michael screamed.

Turning his head, Gavin smiled brightly.  “Michael, I’m all better!  I’m glad you came to see me!” he said excitedly.

“MICHAEL JONES, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?  We’ve been looking for you for hours!” Jack said sternly, standing up from Gavin’s bedside and staring at him angrily. 

Completely ignoring his father, Michael leapt to Gavin’s side, and grabbed him by the hands. “Gavin, you’re okay!  Oh my god, I’m so glad you’re okay!  You didn’t leave me!” he said, falling down to his knees, much like he’d done earlier.

The brothers didn’t say much to one and other, until Gavin gripped Michael’s hand tightly.

“I dreamed of you, you know.” Gavin said happily.

Michael looked upwards to face his brother, as tears began to well in his eyes.

“You had…  Really big red wings, with really gold eyes, and you made me all warm.” Gavin said, leaning back into the pillow and shutting his eyes.  “You…  Were an angel.”

The choked sobs were broken up with the sounds of laughter. “That is some dumb shit, you know! Me and my mouth, an angel!?  I want the drugs you’re on, you must be fucked up!  And good god, your hair looks stupid.  Who cut it, Ray?” Michael said, rubbing the peach fuzz that was his hair jokingly.

Huffing, Gavin rolled his eyes.  “Don’t get me started.  It’ll take me months to grow my hair back out.” he said, folding his arms.

They chatted after that, about random things, like they always did.  Their plans for next weekend, the latest gossip, and just shooting the breeze about what had happened all day.  Though the hour soon passed, and the already dark evening turned far darker.

“Okay, okay, you two had your sickeningly cute reunion, I think it’s time you guys said goodbye, and everyone gets a good night’s sleep.  It’s been a LONG day, and you both need some sleep.” Jack said, yawning loudly.

Stopping their conversation, Michael looked into Jack’s eyes pleadingly.  “Can I stay the night again?  Please?!” Michael begged.

“Please dad!?” Gavin begged in an equal fashion.

Jack sighed, but reluctantly nodded at the puppy-dog eyes being shot at him cruelly.  “Fine, I’ll go tell Geoff.” he said, standing up and moving out to the door.

“Come on!” Gavin said, scooting over to one side of his hospital bed.  Michael climbed in beside him, and laid down. 

“This bed sucks.” Michael said smarmily.

Gavin nodded.  “Big time, try lying in this damn thing all day!” he said.

They both laughed at the comment, and Gavin grabbed his brother’s hand.  “Hey Michael?”

“Yeah?”

“Can I tell you a secret?  Like, a really big secret, and you won’t ever tell anyone?” Gavin asked.

Michael nodded.  “Of course, you dummy.” he said.

Taking a deep breath, Gavin closed his eyes.  “I’m seeing my brother, Isaac, in my dreams.  He talks to me.  I think…  I really think he’s alive somehow.  He gave me that rose necklace I wear all the time now, in my dreams, and tells me weird stuff.” he said.

“Really?” Michael asked, rather surprisingly.

“Yeah, like, he wants me to be a big singer and stuff.  He wants me to sing to as many people as I can, and be a star if I can do it.” Gavin replied.

Michael snorted.  “You CAN do that.  I mean, your music taste is shit, but you’re a good singer.” he joked.

There was a silence between them after a bout of laughter and music-related arguments, until Michael turned to look at Gavin. 

“Can I tell you a secret too?  Something I really want to talk about.” Michael asked.

“Yeah.”

“You won’t tell anyone?”

“I promise, Michael.”

Michael waited several moments, until he finally let out a deep sigh.  “You know when dad asked to adopt me, and I told him no?” he said.

“Yeah.”

Pausing, he looked away from Gavin.  “I really wanted him to.  I want to be Michael Ramsey.  But…  When I was real little, before you came to live with us, my dad killed my mom.  That’s why I didn’t have a home.” he explained darkly.

“That’s why!?  Michael!  You’ve never told anyone that!” Gavin exclaimed loudly.

He nodded.  “Yeah, because I don’t want people to know.  My real dad used to get really mad at my mom, and he beat her up.  Then one day, he killed her.” Michael said.

Gavin shook his head.  “But why does that make you  not want dad to adopt you?” he asked.

“Cuz I’m scared about being just like my dad.  I get really mad at times, and scream at people like he did.  I want to hit people, and break their faces when they hurt my friends.  I have to work REALLY hard not to do it, and that’s why dad sent me to do boxing.” Michael said.

“But why-”

“I don’t want people to think Geoff is a bad dad if I screw up.  If I hurt someone, it’s a Jones that hurts them, not a Ramsey.”  Michael finally admitted.

“Oh.” Gavin said.

“Don’t EVER tell anyone, got it!?” Michael said turning to give Gavin a fairly terrifying glance. 

“Promise!” Gavin said, extending his pinky, which he and Michael both shook.

“BED.” Jack said, walking back into the room rather grumpily.  He returned to his lumpy chair, and laid out over it, trying to get comfortable.

They turned out the light, and both Gavin and Michael shut their eyes.

“Goodnight.  I love you, Gavin.  Don’t ever die.” Michael said.

“Goodnight, I love you too.  Don’t you ever die either.” Gavin replied, as the three of them finally managed to slowly fall asleep.

+

After Emilio joined Luis and Madeline at their home after the secret was out, the Narvaez family had stayed up the entirety of Sunday night and well into Monday morning.  Electing to let the “new” siblings skip school (as with most of the HomeHunter kids), it wouldn’t be a problem to interfere with their usual schedule.

Ray and Mia both listened intently as Luis and Emi took turns telling stories from their childhood, unedited.  They explained about the “training” they’d endured to be ruthless killers, peerless aims, and professional criminals, and how every aspect of their life had been sorted out for them from start to finish.  He then went on to discuss that Ray was the legitimate heir to the Narvaez family, and how Carlos had fully intended to treat him in a similar manner.  Therefore, to avoid such a fate, Luis and Madeline had engineered for him to escape. 

Once the full story had been told, from start to finish, with many anecdotes in between, Ray finally eased back into the leather couch in the early hours of the morning.

“Wow.  I come from the Mafia…  Didn’t see that coming.” he muttered quietly.

Emi chuckled.  “Yes, well, those days are long past us.  While we may have started out with bad intentions, we’re clean now.  With the deal I have in place with the US District Attorney’s office, nobody can ever harm us again.”

Madeline turned to him, rather confused.  “How did you manage that anyway?  I couldn’t imagine them just looking the other way past us!” she exclaimed in disbelief.

Smiling, Emi turned to Luis an winked.  “Oh, just gave them a dusty bag of worthless bones.” he said smugly.

Ray yawned loudly, wiping at his tired eyes. 

“Let’s go to bed, we’ve got plenty of time to talk now.” Luis said, patting his son on the back.

Everyone agreed, and Madeline offered to escort Ray to the guest room.

“Hey guys?” Ray mumbled. 

“Yeah?” Luis said.

Taking a deep breath, Ray huffed.  “Umm…  About my dads?  I…” he stumbled out.

Madeline and Luis both smiled.  “Listen to us, Ray, all we’ve ever wanted is for you to be happy.  That will never change, and we’ll do whatever you want.  If you want to live with us, we’ll welcome you with open arms.  But…  If you want to stay with your fathers, we understand that as well.” Luis said, patting him on the shoulder.

Ray smiled.  “Thanks Mr. Nar-…  Thanks…  Lui-…  Er…” he said rather confusedly.  Though he shook it off.  “Thanks Pops.” he said, waving as he moved back with Madeline, and the two walked off.  “Night Uncle Emi!  Night Pops!  Night sis!” Ray exclaimed brightly.

Everyone said their similar good-nights, and Mia hopped off to her own bedroom, skipping the entire way.

Emi moved towards his brother, and pulled him into a side-hug. 

“I’ve been waiting 11 years to hear that.” Luis said.

Chuckling, Emi smiled alongside him.  “Me too.” he said.

+

Inside a fancy tearoom that he didn’t particularly care for, JJ slowly began stirring the sugar in his teacup.  Across from him was his mother and father, sipping tea with nervous glances on their faces. 

“What do you want?” JJ asked coldly. 

Sitting her cup down, Linda sighed loudly.  “Jose, we just want to talk, that’s all.  Understand that when your father and I started all of this, it was because we were poor as dirt.  All we wanted was a better life for us, and our unborn child.” she said.

His father nodded alongside her.  “Your mother and I were born into poor situations.  We had little education, and zero job prospects.  What we did have?  We had access to cheap drugs that we could turn around, and re-sell after were cooked them up a bit for a 500% profit.  We funded our educations with drug money, and bettered ourselves.  So when we had the chance to make an empire out of this, we went with it!  There’s NOTHING wrong with what we’re doing, we give TONS of money to charities, and gave you a WONDERFUL life, young man.” Tom said, firmly.

JJ took a long drink of his tea, and stared at them intently.  “Let me tell you exactly what’s wrong with it.  If you were dealing dope, I wouldn’t give a shit.  But what you’re making is a chemical compound that not only can KILL people, but creates a chemical dependency that people CANNOT get over on their own.  One taste, and they’re hooked for life unless they special treatments.  Their lives are ruined.” he said darkly.

“THEY choose to do this, Jose, we don’t force it down their throats!” Tom shouted back.

He nodded.  “You’re right.  In the end, it’s their fault for choosing that lifestyle, but you’re still providing it to them.  If nobody made meth, then nobody would have their lives ruined.” JJ explained.

Linda rolled her eyes.  “Is THAT what you’re worried about?  JJ, the people that buy our product are low-lives who would never do any better anyway.  What possible harm are we doing?” she asked incredulously.

“Ryan Ramsey, that’s the harm you’re doing.” JJ retorted.

His parents exchanged odd glances. 

“My friend, Ryan.  His folks were good people, who had a steady lifestyle.  I don’t know why they went to drugs, but it doesn’t really matter.  You “ran” Austin, that’s what you said, right?  Well, then that means you were the people that made the drugs fro his parents.  So my friend lived in FILTH for six years, and I feel responsible for that.” he said, standing up from the table, and fishing out a few bills for a tip.

“JJ, wait!  Why do you care?  IT’S NOT OUR FAULT!” Linda cried out.

Tom stood up as well, and moved to stop him.  “Young man, you have never cared about anyone but yourself, since they day you were born!  You are a spoiled, rotten, brat!  How DARE YOU, of ALL people try and tell us what’s right and wrong!” he said angrily.

JJ pulled his hand away from his father, and stepped backwards.  “You’re right.  I am a spoiled brat, who likes getting what I want, when I want it.  It’s why I’m blackmailing you two, so I can support myself until I can support myself.  But you know what?  I learned to care!  I LEARNED.  My friends showed me EXACTLY what it means to be a good person, and I’m going to fucking pay it forward.” he shouted back. 

Turning away from them, JJ took a deep breath.  “Just tell me this.  Just tell me that you’re sorry.  Say that…  Say that you felt bad, at SOME point.” he asked.

Neither of his parents said a thing, and he didn’t bother to stay long.  He exited the tea room, and began walking down the busy street.  Eventually, he reached a large van, and knocked on the metallic door.

Swinging it open, Officer Blaine helped him inside.

“You get it all?” JJ asked, tearing off his hoodie, and revealing a small wire attached to his undershirt.

Blaine nodded.  “We got it.  Sorry kid, the we had to use you like this.  I know it couldn’t be easy ratting out your own parents, but we’re glad you helped us out.” he said.

JJ nodded.  “Yeah, but they did this to themselves.  I’m doing what’s right.” he said.

The officer smirked a tad.  “You do know that the gravy train is about to end, right?  When we arrest them, their bank accounts are going to be frozen.” Blaine said.

“Yeah, I know.  Small price to pay, compared to the lives they ruined.” JJ replied honestly.

From the front seat, the patrol van was started up, and a woman smiled happily.  “I’m proud of you, son.” Kathleen stated, as she drove off into the busy streets of Austin.

+

The only doctor available early Monday morning for Griffon had been a rather perky, and…  Odd woman.  Inside the same hospital she’d spent the better park of a weekend in, she parked herself in the clinic for an hour, until she’d been taking inside the examination room. 

Dr. Nora Keeling, a thin, elderly woman with bright orange spiky hair, was busy writing down all of Griffon’s symptoms.

“So you’re feeling nausea?  Anything else?” she asked happily, giving Griffon a pleasant smile.

She shrugged.  “Not really.  I bet it’s just a stomach bug, really.”

Nora had a tiny grin on her face.  “Just checking, so forgive me for the frankness, but… Where are you at on your menstrual cycle?” she asked.

“I’m a week late, but mine is a real asshole and is never constant.  Aunt Flo will come rushing through any day now, I assure you!” Griffon joked loudly.

“What’s your sexual activity level?” Dr. Keeling asked, jotting more notes down.

Griffon shrugged.  “Well…  I have a boyfriend, but we’ve all got kids, so there’s never really any time for frick-fracking.” she said frankly.  “If we do, we always use protection, though, and I’m on the pill.” she explained.

“Okay, good to know!  Would you be offended if I perform a pregnancy test?” Dr. Keeling asked politely.

“WHAT!?” Griffon laughed, shaking her head.  “I am NOT pregnant!  I think I would KNOW if I were pregnant!” she said confidently, laughing at the very thought.

Dr. Keeling nodded her head.  “Oh, hon, I’m sure, it’s just…  What you’re describing doesn’t sound like a stomach bug, or even food poisoning.  It’s just for my peace of mind, to knock out a possible diagnosis, I hope you understand.” she said patronizingly.

Sighing, Griffon reluctantly agreed.  “You’re the doctor!” she said brightly.


	9. J is for Jaded

Inside an all too familiar cafe that Isaac had long since overtaken, the Fades, Rem, Luci, and Uriel were sat at the largest table.  Tension was thick in the air, as the group awkwardly sipped coffee and ate stale pastries. 

The silence, however, was soon broken as Luci cleared her throat.  “Well, murderous side-plots aside, I believe Phase II is going along quite nicely.” she said in a smug tone.

Isaac rolled his eyes.  “Yes, because my brother almost dying, Ryan having an internal crisis, and the angel Michael being born five years early was ALL part of the plan.” he said sarcastically.

Rem raised her hand high in the air.  “Ummm, can we call my brother Michael something else?  Having two Michaels is REALLY confusing!” she exclaimed.

Nodding, Uriel chuckled to himself.  “He hates being called Saint Michael from the churches.  I vote for that.” he replied.

The group nodded in agreement.

Mishi looked deep into her cup of coffee, and sighed.  “Murderous-side plots included, I’m sort of confused.  What IS our plan now?  The kids are slowly adapting into their roles, and I’m happy about that, but I feel like…” she said, pausing for a moment.

“You wonder if this is truly for the best?” Allison remarked.

The entire tabled stiffened at the comment.

“I didn’t-” Mishi muttered.

Interrupting her, Luci stood up vehemently  “We agreed on this, long ago, that was our DEAL.  Don’t you DARE go back on it now, there is TOO much at stake here!” she said rather forcefully.

As the younger fades began to argue amongst themselves, Edgar politely tapped his glass teacup with a fork.  It made a gentle ding that captured the attention of the room quickly.

“If I may speak?” Edgar asked rhetorically.  Standing up, and leaning on his cane, the man slowly hobbled over to the large window facing outward to the city.  He inhaled deeply, and sighed.  “Our plan, in Phase I, was to gather the children who decesended from Father’s blessed and damned, and provide them with a safe environment to grow and be happy.  As of now, we have accomplished that mission.  The King boy, unfortunately, is out of our reach now, though the girl’s intervention has ensured that his broken heart has mended, and he should no longer pose a threat to their well being.  Cain, as we’ve seen, is too far gone.” he said sadly.  Shutting his eyes, Edgar’s deep wrinkles seemed to grow more and more weary, despite his ageless state of existance.  “Phase II was to nourish and nurture the skills of the children, with the aid of our blessings, so that they may serve mankind in the manner that would most benefit from them.  As of now, in their adolescence, they have all made great strides in that regard.  There have been bumps, especially with my charges, but…  I feel as though we have made a great accomplishment here today.” Edgar explained proudly.   He turned to face the rest of the party, and smiled happily.  “The children made it through one of the darkest hours of their lives this last week, without our help.  In fact, it was own Allison that put them through this challenge, for better or for worse.” Edgar said.

Isaac shot a dark look in Allison’s direction, to which she rolled her eyes.

Taking back control of the room, Edgar hit the tiled floor with his cane, with a loud thunk.  “I therefore propose…  That we do nothing.” Edgar said.

Everyone exchanged confused glances, except for Rem and Uriel, who were smiling with each other.

“We have been the ghosts behind the raising of strong children.  However, if we continue to interfere in their lives, we are not proving our case, but rather, are diminishing it.  If they can overcome the challenges they now all face, both regarding their pasts, and the new problems developing, without our assistance, they have grown even stronger than we could imagine.” Edgar explained.

Dave rose his hand politely, to which Edgar nodded his approval.  “Yeah, man, that’s cool and all, but like…  My bro and and his new bro just sort of got settled in, and I kind of-”

Stopping him, Edgar raised a hand and chuckled.  “Your family would be exempt from this, David.  As much as we appreciate your assistance with us, young Hullum and Saramago, much like the rest of their friends, are not part of the children we gathered originally.  They associate by the bonds of friendship, of course, but are not part of our plans.” he offered.

Dave let out a sigh of relief.  “It’s Dave, and cool, cuz my little bro’s gonna have a hard time.  Did you know my parents actually-”

Cutting him off, Margaret covered his mouth.  “Speaking of unassociated, what are we to do about Griffon?” she asked seriously.

Chuckling to himself, Edgar returned to his seat with a low groan as his aching bones.  “She will turn to become a great challenge for them as well, I believe.  I also believe that at the end of that particular road will provide a means for these children to prove the most valuable lesson of all, and will transition them into Phase III quite eloquently.  A transition that Saint Michael will be unable to ignore.” Edgar said.

Allison shook her head.  “Edgar, with all due respect, what we’re trying to do here isn’t right.  If we were to side with Saint Michael, Gabriel, and Camael, think of how BLESSED our children could be!  Saint Michael might leave my son’s soul, and he could live happily!” she exclaimed.

“Or we become the slaves to some godforsaken overlords.” Isaac said bitterly.

“You wanna go Fae-Boy?!” Allison shot back bitterly.

Stopping the fighting immediately as Edgar’s cane hit the desk, they all shot back to look at him.

“Our goal, not as Fades, but rather as the family of these children, should always be the same.  To provide them with the means to support themselves, and face the world with a brave face.” he explained.

“Or better yet?  To live without the help of Father or his creatures, and to prove to him that we don’t his judgment on this world.  That humanity can exist on its own, without his intervention.” Luci said with a smug grin.

+

Barbara had been staring at her cell phone all morning, barely getting any work done in her office.  Much to her utter distaste, she’d waited the recommended amount of time before calling Mr. Spanish-Hunky-Man back.  Though now, at her lunch break, she felt oddly nervous.  Never having been one to date often, this was outside her level of usual comfort.  Eventually, though, she picked up the phone and dialed the man’s cell number, deciding to “fuck it” and just dive in.

After a few rings, The other line picked up.  “Emilio speaking.” he said in a professional tone.

“Hey Emi, it’s that gorgeous blonde you met at the bar last week?  You know, the stunning beauty named Barbara that you couldn’t possibly live without?” she said flirtatiously, laying on her personality as thick as she could.  Because honestly, if he couldn’t handle her at her worst, he certainly didn’t deserve her at her best.

He laughed on the other end.  “I wondered when you might call.  Actually, I was hoping you would, to make this week absolutely perfect.” Emi said warmly.

“Oh?  Does this mean what I think it means?” she replied seductively.

She could feel Emi’s excitement through the phone.  “Dinner and drinks, at Marty’s, this weekend?  Maybe come by brother’s place afterwards for family movie night?” he asked.

“Sounds great, I’ll meet you there.  Text me the details!” Barbara said.  As they said their goodbyes, she slammed her phone shut and threw it into the air happily.

“WOO HOO!” Barbara shouted, doing a Gangnam Style dance in a celebratory fashion.  “I got a date, I got a date, I got a date!” she said loudly, accidentally falling backwards, and gently nudging a Ficus Plant off her window.  “Whoops.” she said, watching as it fell down the length of the building and onto the hood of a car parked outside.

“GODDAMMIT!  NOT MY SEDAN!  IT WAS A PERFECTLY GOOD SEDAN!  WHY ME!?” Gus shouted from the ground floor.

“SORRY!” Barbara shouted, waving from the top floor meekly.

+

Michael was floating just above the atmosphere of earth.  Around him, stars were glimmering, and the prickle of the cold of space was causing his hair to stand on end. 

“FATHER, STOP!” screamed a young woman’s voice.

He turned his head behind him, where hundreds of bird-like, scaly-white creatures were surrounding a shrouded individual, bowing behind him out of respect.  A long, milky white, silk-like fabric obscured any aspect of the creatures’ leader.  Standing between the man known as “Father” and his army were eight humans with a wide spectrum of colored wings. 

An incomprehensible language escaped the lips of the Father, which caused his army to materialize various silver weapons in their hands.  They screeched horrendously, and Father raised his hand high into the air.  A great cloud, filled with spark-lightening began to form.

“DON’T YOU BLOODY DARE!” some British guy screamed.  A crowned man in emerald green robes, with butterfly-like wings flew towards the Father, holding a powerful looking blade.  At the same time, a rather naked-looking male covered in ivy began to sing softly.

_Don_ _’t you worry about the dark,_

_I will light up the night with the love in my heart_

The kingly being began to glow in gold, and quickly dispatched several of the Father’s creatures effortlessly, beheading them with his broadsword.  Arrows shot from the back lines, which were blocked by the same golden light that protected the man.

“FOR GOD’s JUSTICE!” screamed a woman with bright red hair.  This one was in fully clad, violet armor and a rather sharp rapier.  Propelled by some unknown force, the female knight slayed several creatures herself, piercing them through the hearts.

“Protect us, oh sacred dragons…” another woman said.  With flowing blond hair, and in traditional Chinese robes, four dragons of a variety of colors came to her aid from the depths of her heart, fighting off the hordes.

The seven winged humans moved behind the one with crimson red wings.  Kneeling before Father, the red-winged human began uttering a long string of complicated words that were unintelligible to Michael.  As he did, a thin layer of sky-blue light began enveloping the planet.  A blast of lighting the size of a continent erupted from the cloud Father had created, which pelted down directly towards the planet.  The barrier evaporated it as it struck, and it crackled over the entirety of the planet’s atmosphere.  Those who had been fighting and protected the winged humans retreated behind the barrier, facing the Father with disdain.

Father began uttering more of his bitter language, to which several of the angels cringed at.

“This is your legacy.” the red winged human said.  Turning around to face Michael, face-to-face, the stranger looked like a much older version of himself.  The same curly red hair, similar body frame, and a pair of smoldering brown eyes.  “I need your help, Michael.  Please, I can’t save mankind’s future without you.  Please, you have to give me your-”

“MR. JONES!” a woman’s voice screamed.  The sound of a metallic ruler struck on his desk loudly, and Michael slung his head back immediately. 

Awaking from an impromptu nap, his English class laughed at the sight, and he blushed on-cue.  “S…Sorry Mrs. Dunlap.”  Michael muttered. 

Standing tall, in her Friday casual jeans, and a cute black top, Mrs. Dunlap was in her early forties, though had a much more youthful atmosphere about her.  Of an average frame, her long brunette hair was down to her shoulders in a very modern and stylish cut. 

She sighed loudly.  “You can apologize to me by writing a poem about your insolence and turning it in on Monday morning.  NOW, before Mr. Jones interrupted us with his rather obnoxious snoring, I believe we were listening to a literary report?” Mrs. Dunlap said, signaling back to the front of the room.

Standing there was Lindsay, who was shooting Michael a horribly angry and revenge-inducing look.

“Yes ma’am.  Like I was saying, my presentation was on the book called “Fae”, which was written at an unknown point in history, and is a story of much contention.” Lindsay said, motioning to her PowerPoint title screen.  Moving onto the next slide, the class was presented with three fairy-looking individuals.  A king with a regal crown and emerald wings, a pink queen with long crimson hair and red wings, and a casual looking fairy covered in ivy and a set of beige wings, playing a fife.

“In old England, they tell a tale of the Faes.  Magical creatures, much like the stereotypical fairies, which lived in the forests, away from humanity and their cruel ways.  The leader of the Faes was a king called Oberon, who was a great and wise leader whose existence permitted magic to flow in the world.  He always did what was right, and what was best for both his people and mankind to continue utilizing magic in a safe and prosperous manner.  His wife, the queen Titania, was the fairest in the land, and whose compassion was rivaled by none.  She healed the sick, gave food to the poor, and spread her kindness to all the world, man or Fae.” she said, clicking the screen to move to the next slide.

On this slide, the king was sitting next to the ailing queen, who was clutching her chest painfully on a bed of flowers.  “Unfortunately, Titania found herself cursed by a god, after Oberon refused to plead fealty to him.  She would soon die, as her heart was slowly rotting away.  Oberon was heartbroken, and sent his soldiers across the land, searching for someone to save his wife, at any cost.  He even went as far as to enslave the hearts of humans to assist them across the land, to find a man-made cure.  While on their journey, his men located a great Fae bard by the name of Puck.  They witnessed as his angelic voice was able to bring peace and healing to all those who heard him sing.  After they saw him heal a blind man of his ailment, they captured him and made him ride across the land.” she said, moving on to the next slide.  On the slide was a photograph of a tiny boy singing to the Queen’s side, as a golden light enveloped her.  “Puck was brought to the Fae Palace, in the tree of life.  Once there, he went immediately to Titania’s side, and sang the most wonderful, golden harmony.  Her heart was healed completely, and she was able to live once more as she had been.  Though unfortunately, the cursed ailment still remained, and her heart began to rot once more as the day went on.” Lindsay explained.  She clicked to the next slide, which showed a distraught Puck being bound in restraints against his will.  “Oberon, wishing to save his wife and continue her great works for the best of his kingdom and for mankind, ordered Puck’s imprisonment.  He was to remain in a cage in Titania’s room for the rest of his life, where he would sing her a melody to heal her each and every night, for all eternity.” Lindsay said, moving towards the next slide.  The last slide was an image of an imprisoned Puck, in a bird cage, appearing to be very tired, but maintaining a happy demeanor as he sang for the Queen.  “Even captured against his will, Puck continued to sing for Titania, and kept her alive for many decades so she could continue her great works.  He believed he was doing well, and served his depressed ages of life for the best of the future.  Until one day, Puck begged for his freedom for just one day, in order to experience the fresh air and the music of nature once more.  Oberon vehemently refused, but Titania allowed him a day’s reprieve in secret, letting her personal knight Gin, and the strongest of all the Fae soldiers, guard him.” she said. 

Lindsay took a moment to breathe, and mentally cursed as the PowerPoint froze momentarily.  After banging on the projector’s laptop, the screen came back to life, with a new slide.  The picture displayed the knight Gin, a regal purple fairy in simple wooden armor, lying unconscious next to his horse, while Puck was clutching as his throat.  “Unfortunately, the god that had cursed Oberon and Titania knew that Puck was keeping her alive, which was allowing magic to stay in the hands of mankind.  As they made their way to a lake, the god sent down one of his own soldiers to subdue Gin, and sever Puck’s vocal chords.  Unable to sing, the wounded Faes returned to the castle and sobbed their queen’s side silently.  Oberon was furious, but could only watch in horror as his wife passed on from the life as her heart finally gave out.  Her soul was freed, and floated on the wind, to protect humanity in the afterlife.” she said.

Meg covered her own heart instinctively from the back, and touched it fondly, as it continued to beat for her.

Moving onto another slide, Lindsay sighed.  “With the Queen dead, Oberon felt it no longer right to continue existing for his failure.  Fading away, he left the world, and essentially ended the legacy of the Faes, because as their eternal king died, all of the magic in the world disappeared forever.  Puck, realizing the great mistake he had made with his selfish desire for freedom, swore to make amends for the injustice he had done for his people.  As recompense, he sealed himself and the meager magic that remained, in the soul of a child, and promised to exist for all eternity through their genetic lines, healing those who were weak and weary, hoping to repay the world in a small way.” she finished, finally moving to the last slide, which showed a modern group of individuals in robes and hoods.  “In conclusion, I believe this story is worth telling, because people, to this day in some parts of England, still worship the Faes, and wish for nothing more than to bring back magic to the world.  Some of these radical devotees have even gone so far as to perform ritualistic sacrifices.  I believe this shows the dedication to the legacy of the clearly fictional Faes, and the impact they had from the literary world.  Thank you.” she said, finishing.

The classroom clapped for her, and Lindsay moved back to her seat.

“Thank you very much Ms. Heyman, that was a wonderful presentation.  Now, I believe that our next presenter is Dan, with his report on Slo-” Mrs. Dunlap said, interrupted as the class bell rang.  “Or not.  We’ll pick back up with our presentation on powerful works of Literary inspiration next week, PLEASE be prepared, we are going to finish on Monday, or I WILL be assigning double homework!” she shouted, as the class began to rustle their bags and making their way eagerly out of the classroom.  “MR. JONES, PLEASE STAY AFTER CLASS!” she exclaimed again.

Groaning, Michael reluctantly made his way up to the classroom desk, and folded his arms.  “Yes Mrs. Dunlap?” he asked, expecting a loud and irritating conversation about his sleeping patterns.

Instead, she smiled.  “How’s Gavin doing?” Mrs. Dunlap asked sadly.

Michael smiled.  “He’s fine, the docs just wanted him to take a week to get rest and make sure nothing else popped up.  Gavin’s coming back to school on Monday.  He’d bored out of his skull and just plays his piano all day.” he said happily.

She nodded in relief.  “That’s wonderful!  I’ve been worried sick” Mrs. Dunlap said, handing a stack of papers to him.  “Please take these to Gavin; it’s his homework he’s missed.  Tell him to take his time, but try to have them back by the end of next week.  It’s not much, I assure you.” she said.

“Yes ma’am.” Michael said, moving towards the front door.

“Oh, Michael?  I look forward to your presentation next week.  Aren’t you doing Shakespeare?  I certainly hope you don’t try and steal Mr. Shawcross’ work again!” Mrs. Dunlap said jokingly, winking.

“ONE TIME!  THAT WAS ONE TIME, and I’ve never done it again!” Michael said incredulously, making his way out of the classroom, as Mrs. Dunlap laughed at his outburst.

+

Saturday morning, Carter was busily rushing to and from his house.  A large pizza was sat on his coffee table, as well as a twelve pack of Lipton Green Tea, a case of chocolate cream cupcakes, and a box-set collection of NCIS.  Planning for a weekend marathon, Carter was in a loose-fitting T-shirt, boxer-shorts, and being followed around by his little yorkie as he laid a piping hot sheet of cookies and his laptop in his adjoining table. 

“THIS, THIS is how you spend a weekend!” he exclaimed, plopping into his soft recliner.  Grabbing the remote, he aimed it at the television, just about ready to enjoy a weekend of quality television.

Though just before he pressed play, his land line began ringing annoyingly.

Scrunching his face, Carter groaned.  “Of course!” he replied, hopping out of the chair and picking up the wireless phone.  Recognizing the number, he answered it and put it up to his hear.  “Hey guys, what’s up?!” he asked.

The other line was dead silent, until a hesitant voice finally began to speak on the other line.

“U…Uncle Carter?” a husky voice asked weakly.

He noted the odd tone in the boy’s voice.  “Andrew?  What’s wrong?” Carter asked immediately.

Gulping, the lad on the other end hitched his voice.  “It’s…  It’s Aunt Renee.  She…  She’s not letting Samantha take her meds anymore, and…”

“What?!  Why!?” Carter exclaimed.

The boy took a deep breath, and he could hear the stifled tears on the other end.  “She…  She says that Samantha isn’t behaving right, and is using it to punish her for talking back.  But…  But I heard her and Uncle Bryan say that they’re trying to fix her.  They talked to the rabbi at temple, and I heard them on the phone.  They…  They want to send her to a camp next week, and if she doesn’t, they’re…  They’re going to kick her out, or call the police and say she’s hurting them, and MAKE her go!  I…  I don’t know what to do!  PLEASE, help us!” he choked out.

A pit formed in Carter’s stomach, as he bit the bottom of his lip and slowly began fuming.  Rage overtook him, and he grabbed the edge of his kitchen table tightly.  “Listen to me Andrew, and listen VERY carefully.  Take Samantha tomorrow morning and get her out of the house, maybe keep her in the park.  Tell her I’m coming, and tell her not to care if Renee gets in the way.  Just GET HER OUT, I’ll call her on her cell when it’s safe…  I’m getting a flight right now, and I’ll be there tomorrow afternoon.  Stay strong, okay!?” he exclaimed.

“Y…Yes, sir.” Andrew said, actually beginning to cry on the other end.

Carter took a deep breath, and attempted to collect himself.  “Andrew, thanks for calling me.  You’re a good little brother.  We’ll get this fixed up, I promise.” he said.

“Thank you Uncle Carter.” Andrew said, sniffling on the other end.

He said his goodbyes, and hung up the phone.  Running to his bedroom, he chucked on a hoodie and jeans, and moved to his computer station.  As Carter got onto the Austin airport’s website, and began booking a flight, he pulled out his personal cell phone and hit a quick dial.  It rang several times, until it finally picked up.

“Carter, if you’re being sued again with another civil suit, please go fuck yourself.  You NEVER call with good news.” the other line stated irritatingly.

He took a deep breath.  “Patrick, I need your help, can you come over, now?  It’s…  It’s important.  I’ll pay your full retainer you used to have as a defense attorney.  My late sister’s kids are in trouble, and I need legal advice, and I need it now.  I need you to come with me to New York as well.  I’ll pay for your ticket and any time off.” he muttered sadly.

The other line went silent.  “Is this about Sam?” Patrick asked.

“Yes.” Carter answered immediately.

“How bad?”

“My brother-in-law’s relatives, her guardians, have taken her off her medications.  I suspect they’re being pressured from a higher source, but it doesn’t excuse this.  Samantha is seventeen for another three months, and won’t have a legal means of getting back on them until then.  She can’t wait that long.” Carter replied.

“I’ll be there in ten.  First class only, please.” Patrick replied.

+

Knocking on Arryn’s front door, Miles, as always, fruitlessly fixed his hair appropriately in the reflection, until she finally came to the door and opened it. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Arryn.” Miles said, taking her by the hand and placing a small plush animal and a box of chocolates in it. 

Arryn smiled at the gifts, cuddling the plush playfully.  “Thank you, Miles, it feels so fluffy!  What is it?” she asked, feeling around its body to try and guess for herself.

“A regular bear.  It’s chocolate brown, with a bright red bow.  The brown reminded me of your eyes.” Miles said. 

Helping to guide her through the home, he peeked around at its rather dark lighting.  “Where is everyone?” he asked.

Arryn took her seat on the couch, while Miles pulled a DVD out of his back pocket. 

“Paw-Paw and Maw-Maw went out for lunch; they’ll be back in a few hours.  So nothing frisky!” Arryn said, in a thick faked accent reminiscent of her grandfather.

He laughed at the notion.  “I’ll play nice, relax.  I got a great play for us, it’s called Wicked.  Not really music, but it’s got awesome musical numbers.  Thought it might be a nice change of pace.” he said, placing the disc into the tray and picking up the remote.  Miles made his way back to the couch, taking up a huge portion of the couch.  Arryn climbed on top of him, and they laid into a cuddling position.  He kissed her on the forehead, and switched on the Wicked DVD. 

Nearly an hour into the picture, Arryn grabbed him by the hand and clutched it tightly.

“I decided.” Arryn said.

He turned down to her.  “About?” Miles asked curiously.

“The surgery.” she replied simply.

Miles smiled brightly.  “Oh?  What did you decide?”

She went quiet for several moments, eventually releasing his hand and turning around to face him face-to-face.  There was little space between their bodies, and she laid her head down on his shoulder. 

“Promise me…  Promise me this won’t change anything between us.  NOTHING.  If I get my sight back, I don’t want you to treat me ANY different.  Got it?  We’re the same.” Arryn said seriously.

He pats her on the back.  “I can’t promise that.”

Arryn pulled back, with a nervous glance on her face.

“I’m not going to treat you any different, but I think we might go see movies a lot more.  I have some ten odd years of movie magic to catch you up on.” he replied jokingly.

She slapped him on the face playfully, and flung herself into his chest with an audible “oomph” coming out of his chest.

“I leave Monday to Dallas, and I’ll come back on March 1st.  Paw-Paw promises to call you when he knows anything.  You don’t have to visit, it’s a LONG drive.” Arryn said.

After those words were exchanged, the two continued to listen to the play, and slowly fell asleep on the couch before it was all over.

+

The Narvaez home had been particularly bright since the previous week.  Luis and Madeline were in constantly wonderful moods, Mia wouldn’t stop clinging to her “new” brother, and Ray’s endless string of questions had finally all been answered.  While things had been awkward at first, they soon moved past it and into a regular routine.  Madeline and Mia were busy already eating breakfast when the men of the house entered with them.

Yawning loudly, Ray moved slowly into the kitchen, right behind Luis.  They were both in white muscle shirts, and in boxer shorts that might as well have just been baggy shorts.  Each of them grabbed their glasses of juice, and downed it in one huge swig, almost in unison.  Then, as if on cue, both belched rather loudly.

The two women giggled at the sight, but didn’t say much of anything as they both sat down to eat breakfast.

“Ray, whenever you’re ready to go home, we’re glad to take you.  Not that we want you to go, of course, but please don’t feel pressured to stay for us.” Madeline said, serving him a rather large helping of pancakes.

He smiled.  “Can I go home on Sunday; I’d like to talk to dads about stuff.”

Luis nodded.  “Of course, I’d be happy to.” he said, ignoring the food before him, and electing for a more cold cereal.

As everyone began eating quietly, Ray turned to face his father.  “So Pops, um…  What do you do for fun when you don’t work?  Like…  What do you do on Saturdays?” Ray asked.

Luis poured himself a generous helping of Captain Crunch and chuckled. “Nine times out of ten, I veg out on the couch and watch sports.  Though I also like going to the shooting range and stay fresh on my target practice, and I go hunting when it’s in season…” he said.

Ray dropped his spoon.  “You’ve got GUNS?!” he exclaimed.

Laughing, Luis shook his head playfully.  “Mafia, remember?  I’ve got a LOT of guns.” he admitted, leaving out the bazooka he had put up in storage back in Florida.  After he chewed a helping of his food, he caught onto the boy’s visible excitement.  “Do you like guns?  Want to go learn how to shoot some today?” he asked.

Ray’s face lit up like the fourth of July in a rural redneck countryside with limited fireworks law enforcement.  “YES, I LOVE GUNS, I’D LOVE TO GO!  I KICK COD ASS ALL THE TIME!” he shouted. 

“Can I go too!?” Mia asked just as eagerly.

Luis scrunched up his face.  “If it’s okay Mia, I’d…  Well, I’d like to do this with Ray by myself.  Is that okay with you two?” he asked with a reluctant grimace. 

“Oh.” Mia replied, with an obvious tone of disappointment.

Before the matter could be resolved, the front door to the house began knocking.  Sensing the tension in the air, Ray got up to answer it, leaving his parents to speak with Mia.  As he reached it, he opened up the door, only to find Miles standing there in his nice clothes.

“Hey Ray-Ray!  Having fun with your folks?” he asked brightly.

Ray nodded.  “Yeah, they’re cool!  What are you doing here, though?  Does..  Does dad want me home?” he asked, with a visible look of disappointment on his face.

Miles rolled his eyes.  “No, take your time.  Everyone understands, and we’re all really happy for you.  Well, except for me, because I’m having to actually record stuff on my own for once!” he said jokingly, ruffling Ray’s hair.  Miles pulled a piece of paper out of his back pocket and handed it to him.  “I’m actually just on my way to visit Arryn for Valentine’s Day, but I thought you might want to see THIS though.  Interesting response to your thread about that knife of yours.” he said.

“Hello there!” Luis exclaimed from the front area, walking up to the door.

Miles nodded his head.  “Hey Mr. Narvaez!  I got to run; I was just dropping something off for Ray.  Have fun!” he shouted, waving and rushing back off to his still-running vehicle.

Luis reached the front door, just as Ray shut it behind him. 

“What’s that?” he asked.

Ray adjusted his glasses to better read it, but still had a genuine confusion crossing his face.  He finally gave up, and handed it over to Luis.

_X-Ray, where did you find this?  I have this old angiquer for an uncle, and he says he thinks this is as old as the Bible!  He seriously wants you to call him at the Antiquiters Guild in Dallas; you might have something worth MILLIONS, if not BILLIONS!_

Luis re-read the paper over and over again, tracing the photograph of the knife curiously.  “That old thing?  It’s a family heirloom that my father really liked.  I don’t know why, to be honest, but he always said it’d been in the family for a very long time.  But Biblical?  HA!  I doubt it.” he chuckled. 

“Can we call them, though?” Ray asked.

Grinning, Luis nodded.  “Sure.  Anything for you, kiddo.” he said, putting his arm around his son’s shoulders. 

+

Geoff and Griffon had her apartment all to themselves.  Ryan had for whatever reason, agreed to watch the kids on their behalf, and forgo his own plans.  He was thankful, but a tad worried at how distant Ryan had been recently.

Though as Griffon began sensually massaging his shoulders, whatever worries he might have had melted away.

“So…  Geoffrey, there’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you about ALL week long.” Griffon said seductively.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah…  Something that I think will REALLY spice up our life.” she continued, in her same playful tone.

“Really?”

“Yeah, really.” she said, putting her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly from behind.  She kissed him on the back of the head and took a deep breath.  “I’m pregnant.” Griffon admitted, in a deadpan tone.

The bad porno record of his life’s soundtrack would have scratched at that moment, had this been some sort of really bad romantic comedy.

“What…  What did you say?” Geoff asked reluctantly.

Not leaving her playful grip, Griffon sighed.  “I’m pregnant.  About a couple of weeks along, according to the doctor.”

There was a visible silence between the two, as Geoff began taking in all the information presented before him.

“I…  I sort of already know what I want to do, but I wanted your opinion of the matter.  We’re in this together, after all.” Griffon said, in a far more serious tone than she’d used in a long time. 

Nervously, he laughed.  “No uterus, no opinion!  Whatever you want, it’s your choice.” Geoff said, shaking his hands in front of her.

Griffon rolled her eyes.  “I know that, you asshole, I’m ASKING for your opinion.  I’ll do whatever the fuck I want, but you and I are close enough that I would like to think you’d be honest with me.  I value your opinion, and…  I love you.” she said, patting him on the leg.

Geoff gulped loudly, and took a few moments to think.  Eventually, though, he turned to face her, opting to lay them both down the length of her couch, almost touching noses together.  “I’d be tough, I’m not a rich man, and I live a busy life.  I’ve already got five other kids, you know.” he explained seriously.

“I sense a but coming on.” Griffon said fondly.

He nodded.  “BUT.” Geoff said with a loud, comedic emphasis.  “Griffon…  I love you.  I’ve always wanted to have kids with you, and I want to MARRY you, it’s just..  It’s never felt like the right timing with the kids and the business, but..  With all this stuff with Gavin, I feel like…  Like maybe life’s too short, nothing’s certain, and we should just go for it.” he said, in a certain fondness.

“So, you’re saying…” Griffon finally stuttered out.

Geoff chuckled.  “I will father the FUCK out of our kid, if you want it to happen.” he said, with all the confidence and bravado that WAS Geoff Ramsey.

She shut her eyes, as a large grin spread across her face.  “Well good, because I WANT to have the child.  Just so happens that my child rearing years were getting ever so close to an end, you know.” Griffon said warmly, kissing him on the forehead.

Grabbing her hand, he held it tightly, and returning the kiss, though a little more intense than the earlier peck.

“Want to see the sonogram?” Griffon asked, pushing his rather frisky advances back a tad.

He nodded, and Griffon soon produced a tiny black photograph from her back pocket.  She pointed to a small circled area.

“Twins.  Aren’t they cute?” Griffon said, showing Geoff the sonogram.

He smiled proudly, chuckling to himself.  “Wow…  You’ve got our baby in you!  That’s…  That’s so cute!  Wait, what?!  TWINS?!” Geoff exclaimed.

+

Sunday morning, Carter knocked on the door to a rather modern New York apartment, in the heart of downtown.  It was nice sort of place, where one might expect to find a celebrity of some degree.  Patrick was fairly in awe, still staring at the ebony tile that lined the hallways.

“Goddamn, you sure you want to get the kids out of here?  This sure beats the shit out of your sorry ass apartment!”  Patrick said.

Carter didn’t respond to that, merely shooting him an incredulous glance.

“Just a few moments, darling!” a rather sophisticated uptown accent shouted.  As promised, the door opened and revealed a rather boisterous woman in her later forties.  She had painfully dyed blonde hair, in a fluffy bath robe, holding a martini glass.

“CARTER, SWEETHEART, what a surprise, we haven’t seen you since the funeral!” Renee exclaimed, hugging the man’s neck and air-kissing his cheeks.  He didn’t return the hug, and pushed her away.  She turned her head, and faced the man standing behind him.  “What’s wrong sweetheart?  Who’s that?” she asked curiously, nodding towards Patrick.

He stared directly into her face, shooting her an angry glance the likes of which no human should ever be subjected to.

“Are you withholding Samantha’s meds?  Tell me the TRUTH.” Carter asked seriously, and in a horrendous, dark tone.

Renee groaned, and rolled her eyes.  “The brat called, I take it?  Carter, I need you to listen to me.  I’m going to fix this problem, don’t you EVEN worry about it!  I’ve been talking to the rabbi about this for MONTHS now, and we agree it’s for the best.  That little brats weirdo problems drove your sister INSANE.  It’s why Carli died!  God was punishing her and Tyler for allowing Sam-”

Cutting Renee off, Carter slammed his hand against her mouth, silencing her.  “If you finish that sentence, I swear to god that you will REGRET it.” he said menacingly. 

Genuinely terrified, Renee nodded.

Carter motioned behind him.  “Please meet Assistant District Attorney Patrick Rodriguez.  He was my defense attorney way back when I went through my little shitstorm with CPS, but now’s he playing for the good guys.”

Taking his cue, Patrick brought in a huge binder and slammed it down on her entryway dresser.  “This is the list of laws that you have broken, and civil rights that you’ve infringed upon.  Not only do these kids have a potential lawsuit in the MILLIONS against you, but you could spend up to ten years in prison for what’s you’ve done.” Patrick said smugly, adjusting his tie.

“W…What?!” Renee screeched, pushing Carter away and looking at them both in disbelief.

Pulling out a paper from his overcoat, Carter shoved the documents into Renee’s face.  “These are adoption transfer papers; I have a legal right to the kids just as much as you did.  I won’t say a word to them about what you’ve done to them, and I won’t have my attorney take you and Bryan for all you’re worth.  You sign them over to me and my custody, and it all goes away.  But if you EVER try to get them back or EVER be in contact with them again, I will not HESITATE to make your life a living hell.”

She gave him a petrifyingly scary glance.  “You wouldn’t dare.  You?  In the spotlight again?  They’d crucify you!  I’d MAKE SURE of it!” Renee said confidently.

A slow, devious grin overtook Carter’s face and he leaned in to whisper to her ear.  “I’ve been through it once, and lived.  So let me be clear with you, my dear friend…  I. Don’t. Give. A. Shit.  If it means that Samantha gets to live her life, and Andrew isn’t scared for her fucking safety, I’d go through HELL and back for my nieces and nephews.  My sister meant the WORLD to me, and her kids deserve a HELL of a lot more than you.” he said in a far more intimidating tone than her own.

The two exchanged bitter glances, until Renee took the papers and signed on the dotted line.  “You want that brat’s eternal soul on your conscience?  BE MY GUEST, YOU’RE DAMNING HER!  Get the fuckers out of my hair, I didn’t want them anyway!” she screeched.

“Samantha, WAIT!  WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR CARTER TO CALL!” Andrew shouted, as the front door to the house opened. 

Carter flung around, seeing the both of them walk in from the bitter cold.

Samantha was a very thin, frail person with a short pixie brunette cut.  She was in an oversized hoodie, faded jeans that hung off her hips, and clutching a weathered purse tightly.  She was in her later teens, between seventeen and eighteen.

“Oh my god, Andrew wasn’t lying…  Uncle Carter…  You..” she muttered.

He looked up, moved directly towards her and hugged her tightly.  “Go pack your things; you’re going home with me to Austin.  I’ll call your doctor, and we’ll pay him a visit after hours today before we leave.  I am so sorry you’ve had to go through all this.” Carter said, keeping his composure together.

The boy beside her joined in the hug.  He had a husky build for a twelve year old, but made up for it with well-muscled arms.  Andrew had a short, brown military-style cut, and was wearing some gaming apparel. 

“You too Andrew, go get your things.  Leave anything you don’t want or need, I’ll buy you whatever you have to replace when we’re back home.” Carter explained.

The packing took less than ten minutes, and each of them was out of the house with Carter and Patrick without another word.  Renee had retired to her bedroom, but managed to spit in Samantha’s direction as they left.

Outside in the busy streets, Andrew hailed them a cab, and they soon tossed their things in the cab, slowly moving off to their destination.  “I can’t believe she fell for that!” Patrick said happily, getting into the cab with Carter and the kids.  Holding the binder up, he grinned brightly.  “I never knew that the New York City DMV Manual with a piece of paper in it of a single crime was so intimidating!” he said, laughing.

Carter sighed deeply.  “You two didn’t hear that.” he said.  Turning back to the children, he watched as the two clung to each other tightly.  “Please tell me that it wasn’t that bad for three years.” Carter asked.

Samantha shook her head.  “No.  Renee got on this kick a few weeks ago.  But she never shut up about my life choices, that’s for certain.” she said.

Rolling his eyes, Andrew shook his head.  “Bryan helped us, and he tried to love us.” he explained.

The conversation lulled after that, until Samantha looked into Carter’s eyes again.  “Is…  Is Austin okay with people like me?  I’ve always…  Heard stories.” she said nervously.

He put his arm around Samantha’s shoulder.  “Everything will be fine, I promise.  I know a couple of really great guys in your grade level, who will help you out.”

“What about my medication?  I won’t have Bryan’s insurance-”

“I’ll pay for it.  I’ll get you on my insurance plan, without any problem.  They’ll cover the treatments.  The school owes me, thankfully.” he replied.

Patrick laughed.  “Relax girl, you’ve got one hell of a dad now.  He’ll take care of BOTH of you, for sure.” he said, winking.

+

Late Sunday evening, Geoff had invited everyone involved in the HomeHunters to his household for dinner and drinks.  Everyone was a tad confused by the celebratory manner, though all assumed it was for Gavin’s health.  After dinner had been served, and as dessert was being passed out, Geoff and Griffon stood up, and he whistled loudly to get everyone’s attention.

“Goddamnit, get a license for that!” Joel said, rubbing his ears painfully.

The group laughed at the commentary, and Geoff rolled his eyes..

“Everyone?  I have a couple of pretty big announcements to make.  First and foremost, Gavin gets to go back to school tomorrow, and will be back and getting music lessons in no time!” he shouted loudly.

A round of applause overtook the room, as Gavin blushed incredibly.  Cameron smiled, and patted the boy on the legs, clutching it tightly. 

The room calmed down, and Geoff cleared his throat.  “Next, I am VERY happy to announce that our plans for the next 3 houses in the HomeHunters project have been approved, and will soon be under construction next week.  It’s a big deal for us, and we are very happy at our expansion!” he exclaimed.

Loud applause took over the room once again.

“To which owe a great deal of gratitude to Ms. Caiti Ward!” Jack shouted, standing up and raising his beer bottle. 

Everyone clapped for Caiti, as she blushed wildly.

“OH MY GOD, WOULD YOU TWO JUST GET MARRIED ALREADY!?  Unless you’re looking for another piece of the Heyman!?” Joel shouted from the background.

The group laughed, while both Kara and Jack slapped Joel on the back of the head.

Laughter died down, and Geoff took one last, final, deep breath.  “Oh, and…  I suppose it’s worth mentioning that Griffon is going to have twins, I’m the father, and we’re going to get married next month.” he announced.

An ungodly screech of joy escaped from Barbara, Elena, and Kara simultaneously.  The room erupted into a roar of celebration, questions, personal space invasion on the part of Griffon, and just overall joy.

Though, in the back corner of the house, Ryan’s face fell by a mile.  Slowly escaping out the back door, he stole Miles’ keys, hopped in their shared vehicle, and drove off into the dark of the night.  Ignoring his buzzing cell phone for just a brief moment, he shut it off. 

After driving for roughly half an hour, he parked the Mustang just on the shore of the lake he’d visited often since his youth.

Ryan turned off the car, hopped out of it, and plopped on the dock next to the lake.  He took off his shoes, and managed to barely dip his toes in the icy-cold water.  Despite the chill of the February air, his body couldn’t feel anything, as he became lost in a gaggle of memories. 

Memories of him and Geoff fishing, having picnics with his brothers, and just generally everything they’d ever done in his childhood.  All the great times, all the wonderful times, and the peace of mind he’d had since his youth.  Though at the same time, an overwhelming sense of guilt and freeloading on Geoff’s dime began building in his chest.

He let out a deep sigh.  “I can’t stay here anymore…  I…  I’m going to hurt the babies if I stay here.  If I’m gone, they…  They can have a good life.  Geoff and Griffon can buy furniture, clothes, or whatever they need for medical shit.  They don’t need me.  I’m…  I’m just a waste of space now.  I’m not a kid anymore, I’m..  I’m a man.  I should…  I should be able to take care of myself now.” Ryan muttered quietly. 

A tear fell from his face and plopped into the water, rippling it into a huge circle. 

“I’m smart.  I can get a full time job.  It might be flipping burgers, but at least I’ll…  At least I won’t be a burden.  I was stupid, so fucking stupid for not seeing this sooner.  At..  At least Barbara let me see the truth.” Ryan exclaimed, wiping away the tears. 

He took a deep breath, and tried to calm himself down.  After a while, and thanks to the cool air, the redness from his face evaporated.

“Next week.  I can…  I can get my stuff ready to go by then.  I…  I can say goodbye by then.  In my own way.” he finally admitted to himself, resigning his fate.

Standing up from the doc, he started moving towards his vehicle.  “I was stupid to think I’d ever be able to be a producer or some shit for Burnie.  So.  Fucking.  Stupid.” he murmured to himself.

+

Monday morning came far too quickly for Kerry.  Between his busy work for Monty, writing out the INSANE amount of events from the previous two weeks in the novel’s sequel, AND trying to keep his mom from constantly fainting about Griffon’s news, he’d had a lot on his plate.

Getting to school early, he’d hoped to get some peace and quiet in the library before-hours study hall.  Though as he walked through the front door, he was greeted with a buzzing noise from his cell phone.

_Bud, it’s dad.  Call me, please.  I need to talk to you about something._

Kerry rolled his eyes, and deleted the message immediately.  He turned the corner towards the library, when he watched Mr. Reed from the middle school, walking around with someone behind him.

“Hey Carter, what’s up?!” Kerry yelled, waving in his general direction.

Catching him, Carter and his guest slowly walked up towards him.  “Not much, how about you?” Mr. Reed replied pleasantly enough.

He beamed a white smile from ear to ear.  “Working on something big right now, actually.  I can’t WAIT to tell the guys about it and get their help on it, but I want it to be PERFECT before I share it with them.” Kerry replied.

“Another novel?” Mr. Reed asked.

Kerry shook his head.  “Not quite, it’s more like…  A show pitch?  I just have to get the story PERFECT before everyone else gets on board.  I am working on another novel though!” he explained.

Out of Mr. Reed’s shadow, a gorgeous girl he’d never seen before attempted a half-hearted smile in his direction.  She had a very odd beauty about her that he found immediately attractive.  Perhaps it was the pixie-style cut with the hot pink streak in it that made her look like something out of an anime.  Maybe it was her messenger bag, adorned with half a dozen immediately recognizable symbols from some of his favorite shows and internet programs.  Or maybe it was the way her very unique T-shirt just hugged her body in all the right places.

Mr. Reed sensed his moment of fantasizing, and cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. “My apologies, Kerry.  This is Samantha, and she’ll be joining your school for the rest of the semester, and will graduate with your class.  I was just showing her around before school got started.” he said politely enough, pushing her forward.  “Samantha, this is Kerry Shawcross, one of the boys I was telling you about this weekend.  He’s a friend of mine, a fairly notable young novelist, and maybe someone who will show you the ropes!” he asked, turning to face Kerry with a playful wink.

“Oh, yeah, sure thing Mr. Reed!” Kerry said immediately.

After Mr. Reed and Samantha exchanged their goodbyes, and a rather long hug, she walked up to Kerry hesitantly. “Hi.” she finally managed to mumble, in a low tone of voice, that a seasoned professional like himself could recognize as sarcasm quite easily.

Kerry smiled, noticing her shirt’s odd heart-shaped logo.  “Hey, nice to meet you, and welcome to Austin!  Homestuck fan?” he asked, hopefully.

Her face eased up a bit, and she smiled brightly.  “Oh my god, somebody got it!  I didn’t think anyone out here in Hicksville would know what it was!” Samantha exclaimed.

He laughed.  “Well, you’ve come to the right man!  Me and my buddies are all huge nerds.  We like Homestuck, RWBY, RVB, anything anime or video game related, and just about anything with a fandom.” Kerry replied.

Samantha pointed to her bag, and their many buttons.  “That’s awesome, me too!  What do you think of the goddamn Gigapause right now?!  I’m DYING for the finale!” she exclaimed.

They continued to walk the lengths of the hallways, talking about random shows, their favorite internet shows, and exchanged their tumblr accounts.  She ran her fingers through her hair, and double checked it in the mirror.  Kerry grinned at her cute haircut, as the two finally began to run into the early morning traffic.  She got oddly quiet as more and more people began crowding them and their tour, until finally Kerry attempted to re-take the conversation.

“It must suck having to move halfway through your senior year!  I bet you miss your old school, don’t you?” he asked.

She shook her head.  “Not at all, my old school sucked.  I hate high school, and can’t wait for college.  Too many close-minded people back there.” Samantha said bitterly.  Though she caught herself mid-rant and turned to look at him apologetically.  “Uh, not that you’re closed minded, I’m just saying in general!” she replied.

Kerry nodded.  “I hear ya, we’ve got a couple assholes here too, but just stick with me and my buddies, and we’ll get you through it.  My friend Miles is the class president, and he’ll be happy to tell anyone off that bugs you, very loudly, and VERY sarcastically.” he said.

She breathed a sigh of relief, and rummaged to look for her class schedule.  “So what do people do around here for fun? Any arcade or something?” Samantha asked plainly. 

“I, uh…  Well, me and my friends are going to hang out at another friend’s house after school.  Want to come?” Kerry asked happily.

She looked away hesitantly.  “I..  I don’t know.  I’m not sure if Carter would want me to-”

“GO” Carter yelled from halfway across the hallway, peeking from behind the garbage can.

The two laughed at his spying, and Samantha nodded.   “I guess so, then.” she said.

Kerry arrived as their shared English class, and he opened the door for her.  “So…  Do you go by Samantha, or Sam?  Any nicknames?” he asked.

Walking into the classroom, she bore her eyes into his.  “NEVER call me Sam, Samantha is perfect just the way it is.” she said rather bitterly.

“Samantha it is!” Kerry replied, following after her eagerly.  As he did, he pulled out a small spiral notepad from his back pocket and a pen fresh from behind his ear.  He sat her next to him, and the two continued to exchange pleasantries until the lesson began.  Instead of taking notes, however, he flipped open the notepad to a fresh page, and began scribbling notes.

_Possible character_

_Katherine, hates to be called Kat._

_Gorgeous eyes, some long-winded metaphor_

_Perfect pixie-cut hair, liken to some big celebrity_

_Spitfire persona, very quick-witted_

_Oddly defensive about something?_

Kerry looked over the material, and completely ignored his favorite class in favor of unraveling the full character of “Katherine”.

+

In the Austin Middle School, an all too familiar history class was buzzing with conversation.

“He MUST be dead, that’s the only explanation.” Gavin said, biting his teeth down to the nubs. 

Michael rolled his eyes.  “He’s just LATE, Gavin, calm the fuck down.” he replied.

Ray folded his arms.  “Yeah, but Mr. Reed has never been late to class since Kindergarten.  That’s a LITTLE odd, don’t you think?” he quipped.

The class erupted into continuing conspiracy series (which quickly became more and more ridiculous), until about fifteen minutes into History class, the door finally cracked open, and Mr. Reed entered with a boy behind him.

“So sorry about that, class, very rude of me!  There was a little mix-up I had to take care of with scheduling, but it’s taken care of.” Mr. Reed said, standing behind his desk.  He quickly motioned towards the boy standing awkwardly by his desk.  “Now, since all of you rotate classes together, I’d like to introduce you all to your new classmate.  This is Andrew Blanchard, my nephew all the way from New York.  He’ll be living with me from now on, and will be attending school here!  Please everyone welcome him as best you can.” he said.

The class applauded for him, and several of them made loud, vocal welcomes.  Andrew merely waved meekly.

“I’m Andrew, hi.” he said simply.

Mr. Reed smiled, and plopped down into his seat.  “Okay then, now that that’s out of the way, let’s move on with our lessons.  Andrew, just take a seat beside Michael back there.  He’s the curly red headed kid that’s already falling asleep before I’ve even started my lesson.” he joked, as the class (and Michael himself) laughed. 

Andrew moved beside Michael, and stripped off his heavy jacket, revealing a creeper-styled T-shirt.  Mr. Reed began his lesson, droning on and on about some great prophetess that could supposedly see the spirits of the dead, and brought them eternal peace.  Staring around and yawning, Michael finally managed to look at Andrew’s shirt and grinned.  “You like Minecraft?” he whispered quietly.

“Yeah, it’s cool.” Andrew nodded.  “I’ve got like a whole world with a palace and everything.” he said.

“That’s awesome!  My brother Gavin does all the building in our world, and I just kill stuff and bring him crap.” he said.

The two of them chatted about the many intricacies of Minecraft after that, Michael being caught up in Andrew’s immense knowledge of the game.  Before they knew it, the class bell was ringing, and the sounds of rustling bags were audible to them.

“Michael, Andrew, Chris please see me after class.” Mr. Reed exclaimed from the front, wiping his white-board clean. 

Doing as they were told, the three boys sat in the front row, waiting for his instructions. 

Finishing with his cleaning, he turned to face them.  “First off, Michael, Andrew, please don’t talk during the entirety of my class ever again.  Pass notes if you MUST, but it was very distracting and very disrespectful to me.” he said.

“Sorry.” they both said in unison, Andrew looking particularly sorry in comparison to Michael.

Carter’s stern glance melted quickly, however.  “Okay, boring teacher stuff aside, I’d like for Andrew to join yours and Chris’ class project team.  I’m sure you guys haven’t forgotten about that, have you?” he asked with a knowing and sly grin. 

Chris raised his finger up.  “To be FAIR, it’s not due till May, and Michael’s brother kind-of-sort-of almost died.  I say that’s a VERY good reason why we could totally forget.” he explained.

Mr. Reed chuckled.  “Yes, well, I suggest you get with it.  It’s worth a VERY large portion of your grade, and you should do as well on it as you can.” he explained, taking a seat in his chair.  “Now, why don’t you boys run along to lunch?  Thank you for your time!” he said, shooing them out of the room.

The three walked out beside each other, and Chris took the lead, walking backwards in front of them.  “Let’s just get it OVER with.  Wanna meet at my house next weekend to do it?  I can ask my dad if we can have a sleepover, but Caleb’s pretty awesome and I think he’d do it.” he asked.

“What’s the project about?” Andrew asked, noticing as Michael remained particularly quiet.

“We’ve got to make a family tree and a genealogy report on each other.  I guess I’ll do your family, you can do Michael’s, and Michael can do mine.  Sound fair?” he asked.

Stretching out, Michael nodded reluctantly. 

“Yeah, whatever.” he muttered angrily.  Turning to Andrew, he gave him a happy grin.  “Wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?  You’re pretty cool.” he said proudly.

+

Standing at his locker, Brandon stared at a small wrapped box of chocolates that were stacked on top of his school books.  A very obvious card was attached to it.

_Happy Late Valentine’s Day!_

_To: Gavin_

_Love, Brandon_

Frowning, he shut the locker and heaved a big sigh.  He began walking towards the lunchroom, shoving his hands into his pockets. 

“HEY BRANDON!” Gavin shouted.

Brandon shot his head up, and turned around.  Running after him with a small assortment of boxes in-hand, the boy handed Brandon a small red box.  “Happy Valentine’s Day Brandon!  Sorry I missed it!  I hope you like chocolate!” he exclaimed with his bright white smile.

He took it, and smiled.  “For me?” Brandon asked.

“Yeah!  I got all my friends one!  Valentine’s Day is when you give the people you love most in your life a present, right?  Well, I love ALL my friends and family!” Gavin explained brightly.

“Y…Yeah.” Brandon replied. 

Just as Gavin began to turn around, Brandon stopped him.  “W..Wait a minute!” he shouted. 

Backtracking to his locker, Brandon opened the combination at the speed of light and pulled out the large box of wrapped chocolate.  Slamming the locker shut, he ran back to Gavin and presented him with the present.  “H…Here.  For…  For you.” he stuttered.

Taking the far larger gift, Gavin beamed from ear to ear.  “For ME?!  Aww, thank you!” he exclaimed, hugging Brandon around the neck. 

He barely was able to register the rest of the lunch hour, let alone the rest of the day.


	10. K is for Killers

The home of Carter Reed had transformed overnight.  His living room became a temporary two-person bedroom, where cots were in various states of disarray, and where his niece and nephew had been sleeping since they’d arrived.  His once classy and modern atmosphere had been replaced with kid-friendly knick-knacks and backpacks, alongside fluffier pillows and blankets.  A little unfortunate to his inner interior designer, though there was a warmth in the place that the place hadn’t seen in a decade.

Serving an incredibly sleepy and bed-headed Samantha a stack of pancakes, he patted her on the shoulders.  “Ready for school you two?!  Ready to learn?,” he asked eagerly.

“No,” both kids answered, in a grumpy response.

Laughing at the typical response of children, Carter served himself breakfast and soon sat with his “kids”, in a more caffeine-addled alertness than they were.

“Oh, Carter?  Can I go to Chris’ house this weekend?  We’re gonna do our school project and have a sleepover,” Andrew asked, with a small glimpse of eagerness cracking out of his sleep-encrusted demeanor.  

Carter nodded.  “Of course, I’ll drive you after school.  I’ll call Caleb during lunch at work, and get the plans together,” he said.

Perking her ears up, Samantha bit the bottom of her lip.  “Umm..  Can I go with…  A friend to the movies on Saturday?,” she asked sheepishly.

Both Carter and Andrew turned to face the lady of the house, who was growing redder and redder with each second.

“WHAT?  A girl can’t go to the movies?!  It’s motherfucking Catching Fire!  I wanna see some Odair booty!,” Samantha retorted, viciously attacking her pancakes to defer the attention.

Andrew grew a big grin on his face.  “Sammy and Kerry, sitting in a tree!  K-I-S-S-I-”

Not giving him a chance to finish his version of a child’s most powerful weapon, Samantha flung a pancake into his face, covering him in maple syrup and fluffy warmth.

“Had that coming…,” Carter muttered, taking a sip of his morning coffee.

They returned to eating their breakfast in silence, until Samantha finally returned her gaze towards her uncle.  “Carter?  Is…  Is that okay?  If…  If I went with Kerry?,” she asked again.

Putting down his coffee cup, Carter sighed.  “You’re a strong woman, just like your mother.  I can’t imagine anyone ever telling you what you can or can’t do.” he explained, stopping her from speaking as he watches her begin to object.  “But if what you’re asking me is if it’s okay for you and Kerry to…  Go together?  Well, that’s something between you and him, and is only something that YOU will know the answer to,” he said, in a knowing tone.

“Y..Yeah,” Samantha replied, pushing her plate away and making movements towards the bathroom.

“If it’s any consolation, he’s a fine boy!  I approve!,” Carter said brightly, as the door to the shower slammed shut in sincere frustration.

Andrew looked up at Carter, groaning slightly.  “Girls are WEIRD,” he said in a boyish playfulness.

_

Austin, despite being in the heart of the south, had some of the finest cultural cuisine.  The years of money being poured in from the NV Corporation had especially sped the development of the city, bringing a strong economic growth.  It was at one of his own personally financed restaurants that Emilio had brought Barbara to, a fine Italian place with beautiful ambient lighting.  The finest of mahogany tables, elegant candlelight, and some of the most wonderful-smelling sauces wafting throughout the layout.

In a long red dress, and with carefully curled hair, Barbara was sipping a glass of wine, while Emilio, in his typical suit attire, was drinking some alcoholic concoction.  

“Now this is CLASS,” Barbara exclaimed happily, reaching for a fresh breadstick and scarfing it down.

Emilio chuckled to himself.  “I tend to agree, this is one of my favorite places in the whole city.  I hope you’re enjoying yourself,” he asked.

She nodded.  “Of course!  Usually what few dates I get, it’s always in second hand clubs or them trying to get in my pants.  Really, men should realize that the fastest way to MY heart is through my stomach and fine cuisine,” Barbara explained.

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Emilio said, raising his water glass in a manner to toast her.

As they continued to talk to one and other, a steaming plate of food was brought out to them.  Presented before them, the golden noodles were adorned with the sweetest of sauces, molten melted cheese, and a fresh garden salad.

“Wow, just, wow,” she said, taking no time to pour homemade ranch dressing over the greens.

Not bothering with his salad, Emilio dug right into the meatballs hidden in his spaghetti.  “So, tell me about yourself, Ms. Dunkelman,” he asked pleasantly.

Shoving leafy greens into her mouth, Barbara sighed deeply at the taste overwhelming her.  She swallowed finally, turning to face him.  “Well, I work for Child Protective Services, have an obsession with bad puns, and essentially work nonstop, “ Barbara said.

“Oh?,” Emilio quipped.  “Do you happen to know about the HomeHunters program?  My nephew’s been in it for several years now, and we were just reunited with him.” He explained proudly.

Barbara tilted her head.  “Of COURSE I know the HomeHunters!  I’m on the Board, and placed all the kids into the program myself!,” she said, dropping her jaw.  “OH MY GOD.  Are you little Ray’s Uncle?!  I just heard this last week he got to meet his parents, and they turned out to be really nice people!, “ she exclaimed.

He smiled from ear to ear.  “I am.  It was wonderful to meet him again, it had been far too long,” Emilio said, spooling noodles onto his fork and putting it into his mouth.

She began digging into her own plate of spaghetti, and began to speak with her mouth full.  “So…  What’s the full story on that anyway?  I’ve wanted to talk to Ray about it, but it’s a little awkward to bring up.”

Emilio sighed, putting down his fork, and rubbing his hair.  “Personal thing, I’m sorry, I’m not very comfortable bringing it up.  I’ll just say that my brother and I had a very bad home life, and Ray’s mother didn’t want him involved in it.  There were some illegal things involved, but we wanted nothing to do with it, and Ray is safe now.  That’s all that mattered,” he explained.  Looking at her, he attempted to re-drive the conversation.  “What about you?  What was your childhood like?,” Emilio asked.

Barbara, much like Emilio, put down her fork and lost a lot of her coloring.  “My mother died giving childbirth, and my father didn’t want to take care of me after that.  So my aunt and uncle took me in, and raised me like their own.  I was adopted into the Dunkelman family like there was nothing wrong with it.  I met my father a few times, but he wasn’t the sort of man I wanted to be involved with,” she explained fondly.

“I’m so sorry,” Emilio said, in a genuine apology.

She shrugged.  “Whatever, I had a good childhood.  A hell of a lot better than the people I help, that’s for sure.  Water under the bridge, or whatever they say,” Barbara said.

Unsatisfied, Emilio swiveled his wine glass in his hands.  “You don’t really mean that, do you?,” he asked, rather knowingly.

Huffing, Barbara rolled her eyes.  “Of course not, I’d do anything to know who he is, or if I had a family before the Dunkelman.  I gave up a long time ago, though,” she said, in a disparaging tone.

Emilio smiled.  “Well, then you’re lucky that you happen to know a man who has a Private Investigator!  Come on, let me impress you some.  With something more meaningful than some fancy dinner.  Let me find your father for you.,” Emilio asked, handing her a plate of rich chocolate cake, he conveniently stole from a waiter’s still moving trey.

She sighed, taking the cake with a smug grin on her face.  “Adrian Carlson, though the cake will get you FAR farther than anything else,” Barbara replied, giving him a gentle nod.

_

For who knows why, after Luis had called the antiquity dealer that Ray’s online friend had supplied them, the man in question had gotten on an overnight flight, joining them in a public cafe called “La Fade”.

Across from him and his son, a rather eccentric and twitchy man who quite obviously did NOT need the coffee that their waiter Isaac was presenting them with.  He was in his later sixties, with messy grey hair sticking up all over the place, with a rather noticeable balding spot on the back of his head.  Wearing a half-tied tie, and in a fairly wrinkled shirt, he wasn’t the man of knowledgeable authority that his website and business card had alluded to.

“Fascinating.  Simply…  Fascinating…,” the man muttered, inspecting the Narvaez family knife with a rather large magnifying glass.

Ray exchanged an equally skeptical glance with his father, as the man began petting the knife lovingly.

“Dr. Beck?  Not to interrupt, but-” Luis began, but silenced immediately as the man silenced him with a finger.

“Mr. Narvaez, are you familiar with the theory of Religious Universalism?,” Dr. Beck asked in a hastened tone, not taking his eyes off of the blade in question.

Luis shook his head.

The older gentleman chuckled to himself.  “Not surprising, considering I only came up with the theory about five years ago,” Dr. Beck explained with a smug sense of satisfaction.  Taking a deep breath, he downed an entire cup of black coffee in one gulp.  “You see, good sir, I have theorized that all religions of the world, from Christianity, to Buddhism, to Judaism, to Islam, and even the Pagan and Fae related regions of England all are, in some way or another, CORRECT!,” he said in a frantic pace, with a gigantic grin on his face.

“Excuse me?,” Luis said, in a rather sarcastic tone of disbelief, rolling his eyes at the very thought.

“Yes, quite.  You see, all religions, for the most part, have incredibly similar aspects about them, and are all in roughly the same time frame historically.  Tales of angels, prophets, and miracles the like of which historical documentations frankly line up fairly well.  Though the historical community mock my family’s theories and recordkeeping, I KNOW this to be true!,” Dr. Beck said, laughing to himself and waving the blade in front of them.  “My dear man, do you know the story of Cain and Abel?,” he asked.

Luis nodded.  “Of course, my father recited it like it was the Bible itself.  Cain, the more talented of the two children of Adam and Eve, was given the task of saving the world from god’s wrath, and ordered to to slay his younger brother.  Abel willingly gave up his life, and Cain did as god and his  brother commanded, and murdered him.  However, the “god” betrayed him with a false accusation of slaying his brother out of jealousy, and cursed him to forever reincarnate within his own children, and to always be forced into reenacting his crime with his children, who were to always be two boys.  The child he would reincarnate into, would be the stronger of the two, that would slay his brother out of jealousy or spite.  This cycle is to repeat until Cain admits his fault with god’s angels, and apologize for his sin,” he explained in a rather constructed manner.  As if the speech had been, at some point, drilled and memorized into his head.

Shaking his head, Ray turned up to his father in a confused scrunch.  “That’s not what I heard in school.  I heard that Cain was jealous of Abel’s relationship with god, so he just up and killed him,” he said, in a meek tone.

Before the two could argue the point, Dr. Beck began to laugh to himself.  “To say that either of you would be incorrect would be a great miscarriage of educational potential.  You see, the actual records of anyone  named Cain is lost to the ages.  Whatever his side of the story may have been, has been long lost for centuries,” he said depressingly.  Though as he said it, he pulled out a stack of papers from his satchel and slammed the heavy load before them.  “Thankfully, my ancestors were brilliant individuals.  Priests actually, in the old churches that erupted during the holy wars.  They recognized the importance of leaving behind a written record of information that others might have dismissed as mere…  Nuisances.  Father Davies, my oldest living ancestor, especially wanted future generations of my family and for the people of the world to know the TRUE story.  He slaved away, making historical texts of the most important families of their era, and passed it on to his following children.  Naturally, without verification or any sort of PROOF of any of this information, the blasted Smithsonian won’t even CONSIDER looking at them,” he said bitterly.

Blinking incredulously, Luis let out an exasperated sigh.  “That’s all very well and good, but what does this have to do with-”

“I was getting to that point my dear boy!,” Dr. Beck shouted, interrupting Luis once more and skimming through the hundreds upon thousands of pages of documentation.  They stayed in silence for what felt like minutes, until he leapt for joy out of his seat and turned the documentation towards the father and son.  “Ah yes, HERE we are!  The genealogical report of Cain himself.  Child of Adam and Eve, and brother to Abel.  Father of Enoch and Faend.  Grandfather of..” he began to speak excitedly, until Luis shut him up.

“Get to the point,” he muttered rather irritatedly.

Huffing, he rolled his eyes and pointed to the knife.  “Look familiar?,” he asked, running down the names on the tiny print of the blade.

As he ran down the genealogical record, he noticed that the knife had the names of one of Cain’s ancestors.  Oddly enough, and as Dr. Beck had described, it seemed as though only ONE of Cain’s children made it onto the blade.

It was in that moment that an icy pit began to form in Luis’s stomach.  Years of his father’s words began to accumulate in his brain, and he began to breathe very deeply.

 

_There is no god, you foolish child, only a madman of power._

_BE BETTER, BE STRONGER LUIS!_

_DON’T FAIL ME YOU TWO!_

_WHY DO I BOTHER WITH YOU EMILIO?!  WORTHLESS HEAP OF MEAT!_

_Kill him.  I want you to KILL your brother.  He’s worthless to me._

_Take this knife and kill him._

_Take this knife._

_This knife._

 

Dr. Beck smiled a devious grin.  “You are the descendents of Cain.  This is the knife that killed Abel, and inscribed all of those whose lives he took over.  And whoever your father is, he IS Cain, waiting to take his next body and continue his work,” he said far too excitedly for his own good.

“Pops, what’s he talking about?,” Ray asked nervously.

Taken out of the shock from his son’s touch, Luis shook his head.  “Nothing, Ray, just relax,” he explained, turning to stare deeply into Dr. Beck’s eyes.  “What is Cain’s work?,” he inquired nervously.

Without missing a beat, Dr. Beck adjusted his glasses.  “To damn the world to the point where “god” would be forced to return, and give Cain an opportunity to exact revenge.  In short, he wishes to KILL god,” he said darkly.

Not bothering to pay for his part of the meal, Luis grabbed Ray by the arm and began pulling him out of the restaurant, knife in hand. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number swiftly.

Dr. Beck chuckled to himself, downing the last of his drink as they exited  “Will that do?  I believe that was a fair warning,” he asked to thin air.

Appearing in the seat of the chair across from him, just as a rather large patron passed by the table, Ben King had joined him.

“Yes, thank you Dr. Beck.  I appreciate your assistance in this matter,” Ben said, materializing a cup of tea in his hand and bringing it to his lips.

Far too eagerly for his own good, the professor pulled out a large notebook and faced Ben excitedly.  “Now, Mr. King, since I have kept my part of the bargain, I’m sure you will…  Oblige me?,” he asked.

Ben nodded.  “Of course.  I shall give you what you ask for.  The complete and utter history of the King Family,” he said, as a frown began to cover his face.

_

 

Since the get together that had occurred several months prior, Dylan and Chris had established somewhat of a relationship.  Waiting on the rest of the group to join them in the school cafeteria, Chris was showing off the latest of his “Nightvale” pictures.

“Wow, that’s REALLY cool.  How’d you do that stuff?,” Dylan asked, pointing towards a much cleaner portrait of Cecil.  

Chris smiled proudly.  “Jordan, my new dad, takes art classes, and he’s showing me how to draw better.  He’s REALLY good too!  I’m learning lots from him and Chris!,” he said.

Enamored in the dark artwork, Dylan’s interested glances made him feel great.

“Who’s the bad guys?,” Dylan asked innocently?

“Huh?,” Chris replied in a stupor.

Looking up from the work, Dylan pointed out all the happy looking characters.  “You’ve got all these good guys, but who are the bad guys?  Every story’s got to have bad guys,” he explained.

Frustratingly, Chris scrunched up his face.  “I…  I don’t like bad guys,” he said, rather sadly.  He fiddled with his plate, not paying any mind to his friend’s face.

Dylan patted Chris on the back.  “Relax, I’LL come up with the bad guys for you!  I’m REALLY good at coming up with bad guys.  Trust me, I KNOW bad guys.  I’m like an expert or something!,” he said confidently.

“Really?” Chris replied,

Dylan grinned mischievously.  “Oh yeah, I’m the BEST.  So how about…  Secret Scary Cops!?,” he offered, in a dramatically toned voice.

“Secret cops?  Really?,” Chris retorted, rather sarcastically.

His friend nodded.  “Yeah, totally!  I’ve seen ‘em, they’re weird, scary and TOTALLY FREAKY, like your stuff.  I saw ‘em after my mom and dad did some bad stuff in the military, and they’ve got these secret navy cops raiding our house and talking to me ALL the time.  They don’t answer to anyone but themselves, and they can do whatever they want!  They wear these spooky looking uniforms, and wear all black, all the time!,” Dylan explained.

“Nuh-uh, you’re lying!,” Chris replied, shoving Dylan in the shoulder.

Fervently, Dylan returned his shove with an even harder one.  “UH-HUH!  They hide outside my house all the time!  Come over on weekends, you’ll SEE THEM!,” he said seriously.

Chris rolled his eyes.  “Whhhhatttteverrrrr.  If that’s true, what’d your mom and dad do to make the secret cops come after them?,” he asked, leaning into Dylan’s ear with a mocking glance.

Looking back and forth across the table, he checked to make sure nobody else was listening.  When he felt safe enough, he spoke barely above a soft whisper, and covered Chris’s ear to make it more audible, as well as block out any possible intruders.  

“My mom and dad killed like 300 people.  They threw a bunch of white powdery stuff all over my brother’s old unit at a reunion, and then they threw it on themselves.  They made me stay at home, and I didn’t know about it, but it was REALLY bad and Barbie came and got me like RIGHT after it happened,” he said, in a flat tone.

“WHAT?!,” Chris exclaimed, turning his head to look Dylan in the eyes, hoping to see some manner of humor in the man’s eyes.  Though they were devoid of laughter, and were rather sad.  “WHY?  Why would they do that?!,” he asked incredulously.

Dylan shrugged.  “I don’t know.  Maybe they were mad because they let Dave die overseas?  Dad was REALLY mad about something, and he made me PROMISE that I’d never join the military like my brother did, even though I really wanted to.  Mom was crazy too, after Dave died.  The two of them didn’t like talking to me after that, and were keeping some big secret from me.  I guess that was it,” he said, dismissing the thoughts.

Taking in the information, Chris returned to his food, picking at his salisbury steak, cutting it into smaller and smaller pieces.  “What do the secret cops want with you?  You…  You didn’t do that stuff, did you?,” he asked, rather nervously.

Dylan shrugged again, mindlessly stirring his mashed potatoes over his lunch tray.  “They think I know something, so they try and come pick me up from home all the time.  It’s annoying, the place they take me is cold and dark, and I don’t even get to use the bathroom!  One time, I nearly peed my pants!,” he said, with a fresh set of anger crossing his face.  

There was a serious silence between the two, which Dylan finally chose to break.

“The army man’s name that keeps bugging me is named Steve.  Steve’s an asshole, make sure you draw that.  STEVE, STEVE CARLSBURG,” Dylan said firmly, silencing himself as the rest of their friends began populating the seats around them.  

Making a note of that very comment on a blank page of his sketchpads, Chris wrote in a bold font “STEVE IS AN ASSHOLE”, and began to envision these “scary people” that Dylan felt genuinely afraid of, and how they might just connect to his Sheriff character.

_

It had been the longest week in the history of forever for JJ.  Claiming illness to keep his friends away, it didn’t help him much, know that full well that his parents were being arrested, while he sat inside the drug squad room with a mug of hot chocolate, the anticipation was finally releasing him, being replaced with guilt, remorse, and a rather empty feeling in his checkbook.

The door to Captain Zuelech’s office swung open, and she swiftly made her way to her desk.  “It’s done, they’ve been read their rights, and are on their way to central booking.  They deny everything, and have already lawyer’d up.  Looks like we’ll have to have a trial, and you’ll have to testify,” she said, in a blunt manner.

Sighing, JJ put down his hot chocolate and began rubbing his face.  “What now?  I mean, for me.  I’m fucked, obviously,” he said, in an equal bluntness.

Not one to mince words, Kathleen pulled out a pack of cigarettes and lit one up.  Blowing smoke across the table, she shook her head.  “I dunno kid, I just really don’t know.  I won’t leave you hanging out to dry, though.  Good people don’t deserve to be punished for the sins of others,” she said confidently.

Her words did little to alleviate the boy’s quickly rising blood pressure.  

Though a knock to the door did make him shoot up in shock.

“Enter!,” Kathleen ordered.

Blaine entered the room, escorting Emilio Narvaez to his left.  “Mr. Narvaez wished to speak with you?,” he said, in a rather confused tone.

“Of course, thank you Blaine, that will be all,” she instructed, politely requesting for him to get the fuck out of her office.

Taking a seat next to JJ, Emilio crossed his legs.  “You know, of all the ways to end a date in a fancy restaurant, I never expected a singing telegram in a banana suit ask me to come to your office.  I do want to thank you though, the snorting fit my date had was the most adorable thing ever.

Kathleen groaned, facepalming.  “I told my cousin to drop the suit off when he’s delivering messages for me.  Goddammit, he’s totally not getting that deposit back!,” she said, as her face began to brighten in a shade of blushing anger.

“So what’s so urgent?,” Emilio inquired, changing paces quickly.

Blotting out her cigarette, Kathleen let out a long drag of the last wisps of smoke in her lungs.  “The Jones’ have been arrested, but we’ll need to have you testify to your connection.  You can do it in private in the judge’s chambers, per our previous legal agreement,” she said, quickly.

He nodded.  “Of course.  Just give me plenty of notice, I-” Emilio began to explain, stopping as he stared at JJ.  “Oh shit, you’re..  You’re their kid,” he said.

JJ rolled his eyes.  “Nice to see you again Emi,” he replied.

Kathleen sighed, rubbing her forehead.  “Sorry, JJ, I got a little distracted here.  I’m just not sure what to do with-”

“Where are you staying?,” Emi asked immediately.

Shrugging, JJ leaned back into the chair and closed his eyes.  “A homeless shelter?  Cop lockup cell?  Maybe I can crash with a bud of mine for a night or two,” he suggested to himself.

Shaking his head, Emilio pulled out his cell phone and began typing into his text messaging app with a fast pace.  “Bullshit, you’ll stay with me until we can get this all sorted out.  I’ll call my brother and get another cot set up, and I’ll get us an apartment tomorrow morning.  Do you have things stored somewhere?,” he asked politely.

“Really?,” JJ retorted, in a genuine skepticism.

“Of course!  Come on, let’s go,” Emi said, signaling to Kathleen as he and JJ left, still jabbering in spanish on his telephone.  Taking JJ under his arm, he escorted him into an elevator, out of the building and into his waiting Mercedes, already running with his chauffeur.

“You don’t have to do this, you know,” JJ retorted sheepishly.  

Sighing to himself, Emilio shook his head.  “I know that, but it’s my fault that your parents got into this mess, and it’s my fault that they got turned in.  I owe you, that’s for sure,” he explained.

Taking a seat next to Emi in their warm car, he gave the man a snarky glance.  “Yeah, you do,” he said seriously.

Emilio raised his eyebrow, and finally shut his cell phone.  “Still got that mouth on you, I see.  I like that,” he said, in a strangely proud manner.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever drug lord.  Can we go?  I’d like to get to be, I have a shitload of crap to do for school and my widely successful website,” JJ said smugly, leaning against the window and feeling just a little more relaxed than he had before.

_

Working busily on budgeting reports and a few other work-related tasks, Geoff was so caught up in numbers that he didn’t notice as Michael snuck his way into the room.

“Hey dad?,” Michael asked.

Turning around, Geoff smiled.  “What’s up kiddo?,” he said.

Michael slammed the door to Geoff’s room, and locked in back in place.  Pulling out from the back of his pants, Michael retrieved a notebook and moved over to join Geoff at his work desk.

“Okay, so my new friend Andrew and that Chris kid want to do our project shit this weekend.  I decided that I don’t want to tell them about my real dad, so you’re going to have to do and tell me everything about YOUR family.  Mr. Reed said it was okay, right?,” he stated, not bothering to ask for permission, but rather to instead demand for the information and bypass some awkward conversations.

He smiled.  “Of course.  What do you want to know?,” Geoff asked

Michael pulled out a pencil and held it close to the paper.  “Uh, what were your mom and dad’s names?,” he inquired.

Geoff cleared his throat, and let out a deep sigh.  “My father’s name was Adrian Carlson, and my mother’s name was Elain Ramsey.  They weren’t married when I was born, so I took my mother’s name, which was actually for the best in the long run.  As far as I know, my paternal grandparents were dead when I was younger, and if I had any maternal grandparents, I don’t actually know about them.  I had some sort of Uncle and Aunt I think, but I never got to actually meet them,” he explained, giving Michael a moment to write all the information down.  Continuing, Geoff began to rub his arms rather defensively.  “After my father abused me, and the school found out, I was taken away and put into an orphanage for a few days.  Then I was temporarily placed in the foster home of the Andersons, with my foster brother Jack, and their adopted daughter Griffon.  Because it was just a temporary home, we only got to stay for a few months until we were sent to another place.  The second home didn’t work out very well, so I was sent to an orphanage for a long term period, where a man named Edgar took care of me until he retired due to health complications,” he explained.

“Edgar who?,” Michael asked, now moving towards drawing a diagram, almost like a family tree of sorts.

Geoff shrugged.  “Everyone just called him Edgar, or gramps.  He left when I was still really little, so I don’t actually remember his last name,” he said, in a rather unfortunate tone.

“So is Jack your legal brother?,” Michael asked, drawing a circle around Jack’s name on his flowchart.

He shook his head.  “Not legally.  We were never formally adopted, so we’re TECHNICALLY not, but we might as well be.  From the age of six, all the way to now, it’s all we’ve ever known of each other.  I’d definitely say we’re brothers though, for your project,” Geoff said, rather adamantly.

“What’s Jack’s family like?,” Michael asked, making new arrows on his paper for Jack’s family.

Taking a deep breath, Geoff sighed.  “His mother’s name was Eva Patillio, and his father’s name was Steve Patillo.  Much like myself, he was emotionally abused by his family, and was sent into the same homes as I were.  He didn’t have any brothers or sisters, but I don’t know about any aunts or uncles,” he explained.

After getting the rest of the basics out of the way, Michael began to focus his pencil’s attention to his “grandfather”.  

“What was your dad like?  What did he do for a living, and did he do anything special?,” Michael asked.

Geoff sighed, rubbing his forehead.  “He left me before I really got to know him.  I know he was an electrician, and we were fairly wealthy, but to be honest, I couldn’t care less about that shit.  He beat the crap of me and scarred me up.  I don’t care if he descended from god himself, NOTHING he did was special,” he said in a bitter tone.

Nodding, Michael gave him an affirmative glance.  “You got that right!,” he said.

The two of them spoke for several hours, until Michael had enough information to make somewhat of a lopsided tree, including his own brothers and “cousins” from next door.  Satisfied he had enough for the coming weekend, he took Geoff’s hand and shook it.  “Thanks dad,” he said, moving back towards the door.

“Oh, Michael!,” Geoff exclaimed, stopping him in his tracks.  He fiddled through a rather cluttered desk drawer and pulled out a stack of papers.  Moving over to Michaels side, he plopped out the stack on the bed, where his son was standing.

“Gavin told me about your little “secret”, and that you really want to be adopted.  So I went ahead and got all the paperwork done.  I just need your permission, and about a couple hours of your time this Friday for us to go to the courthouse to make it legal,” Geoff explained, with a smug grin on his face.  

Taken aback, Michael stepped backwards and shook his head.  “Y…You don’t have to-”

“MICHAEL,” Geoff shouted, placing his hands firmly on the boy’s shoulders.  “Listen very carefully.  You are a little shithead and will probably always be a troublemaker, even when you’re a grown man.  I know, because I’m a HUGE shithead.  But honestly, I don’t care.  So long as you don’t murder, rape, or otherwise do something unspeakable cruel, I will never be ashamed to have you as my son.  You mean a lot to me, you do know that right?,” he said, smiling proudly.

The boy took several minutes to take everything in.  He picked up the papers, stared at Geoff’s face, and had a thousands thoughts conflicting over the entirety of his face.  Though they all evaporated at once, as irritating and a furrowed brow overtook him.  “Wait a sec, okay?,” MIchael asked, stuffing the papers into Geoff’s hands.  Michael exited the room in a huff, and ran down the hallway with loud, stomping feet.  It was all quiet, until the slamming of a door echoed through the house.

“AH!  MICHAEL STOP IT!,” Gavin screeched loudly.  His voice was clearly heard all the way to Albuquerque, and he could only assume the torture that Michael had inflicted upon the weakest of his sons.  

“YOU LITTLE SHIT, THAT WAS A SECRET!,” Michael shouted loudly across the home.

Geoff chuckled, realizing he’d unintentionally thrown Gavin under the bus.  A bus of violence.

Though after the scuffle ended, Michael returned, wiping his hands satisfactorily against each other and walked back up to Geoff.  “Okay, you can have me.  I feel bad for you, anyway.  All you ever had was Ryan, Miles and Ray, and they SUCK.  ‘Bout time you had a GOOD son anyway,” he said in a false bravado.

Geoff chuckled to himself, and pulled Michael into a big hug.  “Good to have you on board, Michael Ramsey,” he said, in a genuine fondness.

Entering into Geoff’s room, Gavin’s slowly regrowing hair was in a mess, and the sleeve of his shirt had been ripped off.  Though most notably were his boxers, which had been wegied into a disfiguring form that looked more uncomfortable than just about anything Geoff could imagine.

“Dad, I think he broke my balls this time,” Gavin said, collapsing to the ground in a dramatic manner.

“Michael!,” Geoff said in a false strictness, stifling a loud giggle to himself.

_

 

The week had essentially gone by with a flash.  

Much to his word, that Friday afternoon, Geoff had taken Michael to the courthouse after school and taken him as his own.  On Friday evening, Elena Shawcross, Griffon’s maid of honor, had come by to help plan their simple wedding and plan the bachelorette party. At time same time, Jack (as Geoff’s best man), was planning a family friendly party for Geoff and his underage groomsmen.  

So it was, without a doubt, a very jovial occasion full of people in happiness.

“Hey DAD!?,” Miles shrieked, rather worriedly.

Geoff looked up from his and Jack’s rather boisterous looking alcoholic menu, and watched as Miles joined him in the living room, clutching a note, with it shaking in his hands.

Breathing in and out violently, Miles handed the note to Geoff.  “Ryan…  Ryan’s gone!  He says he’s left!,” he exclaimed loudly.

“WHAT?!,” Geoff shouted, taking the note.

 

_Geoff & Jack,_

_Sorry I’m such a failure, and did nothing to provide for myself.  I tried so hard, but then…  It just wasn’t enough. Thanks for the kind “offer” to let me stay, but…  I have to decline.  I know you guys were just being polite and trying to be nice to me._

_I know my time in this house is up, and if I stayed much longer, that I’d take away from my brothers.  Besides, someone else deserves this spot now, someone who needs it just as much as I did. They can have my things, but tell them Miles comes complimentary with the suite.  I came into this house with nothing, and I’m more than capable of leaving it with nothing._

_Tell the twins I love them, when they’re born.  Maybe I can see them sometime when enough time has passed._

_I’ll find something soon enough, and call when I’m settled in somewhere.  I’m sure you’re going to be mad, but…  Well, I hope you’ll forgive me._

_Thanks for the best 6 years of my life.  They meant more to me than you’ll ever know._

_Bros, I love you.  Have a great life, and know I love you guys.  I’m doing this for you, and so that maybe you guys can live a better life._

_I love you all,_

_Ryan_

Geoff’s hand was shaking as he read it, and his jaw began to quiver, as an all too familiar sense of loss pervaded him.

“DAD, WE’VE GOT TO FIND HIM!,” Miles shouted.

Griffon took the letter from Geoff, and began reading it out loud for the rest of the group, while he pushed past everyone and rushed to his keys.

“Call his  cell phone, call Joel, call Barbara, and call Matt, he’s got cop friends,” Geoff ordered, looking back to Miles.

His son shook his head.  “He left it in his room,” Miles explained, pulling out Ryan’s trademarked red phone.

“SHIT,” Geoff exclaimed, turning around to see the rest of his family’s faces drop by a mile.

Gavin looked up slowly, with a coldness creeping into his eyes.  “He’s kidding, right dad?  Rye-bread’s just kidding?  RIGHT?!,” he shouted, trying to put on a bright smile, ready to laugh at the punchline that would never come.

Gritting his teeth, Michael clenched his fists as tightly as he could.

Ray curled into a ball on the couch, pulling his knees under his chin, while Kerry patted him on the back.

“We’ll find him!  He’s got no car, and probably left right after school.  He couldn’t have gotten far!,” Geoff said angrily, throwing on his jacket and staring into Jack’s eyes.  “Stay here, with the kids in case he calls,” he ordered, opening and slamming the door within seconds of themselves.

While Elena rallied with her own cell phone, and as Miles made the appropriate calls, Griffon sat the letter down on the table, and sighed deeply.  Sneaking off, she silently retrieved her keys from the kitchen table and moved over to pat Meg on the head, who was comforting a set of incredibly sad brothers.  “Stay here, I’ll be right back, okay?,” she said, kissing her as she grabbed her own thick jacket and exited the home in a far less dramatic fashion than her fiance had.

_

 

The water on the lake was beautiful in the moon and starlight that evening.  Ryan stared into it, clutching his backpack tightly and letting out a deep sigh.  His shoes were already filthy from the long walk between his house and the lake, and he was breathing heavily.

“I’ll come back.  Eventually,” he said, in an unconvincing tone.

Shutting his eyes, Ryan suppressed several sets of tears.  Though it was interrupted as the sound of gravel, a car engine, and the feel of bright headlights overwhelmed him.

“Shit,” he said, rubbing his face and hoping it wasn’t Geoff.  

“RYAN!” Griffon shouted, exiting her vehicle carefully and rushing over to his side.

Groaning loudly, he attempted to walk past her.  “Don’t bother me Griffy, I’ve made up my-”

Griffon slapped Ryan as hard as she could across his face.  The force of the impact not only left a solid red mark, but left the boy shocked and unstable.  Walking backwards, he didn’t realize he’d met the edge of the dock, and toppled over.  The full force of his body fell into the freezing water, leaving him and his meager bag of possessions completely soaked.  

He pulled himself up, back to the dock, where he began shivering violently.  Looking up, he expected to see Griffon’s furious gaze that both he and and his brothers had long since come to fear and respect.  Though there wasn’t much of that.  Instead, tears were jetting down her face, and she threw her arms around him supportively.  

“Griffy…,” he muttered, unsure of how to take her oddly emotional display.

“Ryan James Ramsey, you are coming HOME this instant, and you are going to get the TALKING TO of your lifetime, and you’ll fucking TAKE IT.  If you EVER, and I mean EVER think that you don’t matter to us, or that something as petty as MONEY makes us not love you, I will take one of my chainsaws and rip of your goddamn leg!,” she screamed, in an odd mix of anger and genuine sorrow.  

“How’d you know I was here?,” Ryan asked, not acknowledging her in the slightest.

“Because when I left, I went to my favorite place one last time too!,” Griffon retorted, moving towards him and grabbing him by the arm brusquely.

He pushed her away, gently.  Ryan began walking away from her, rubbing his hands together for warmth.  “FORGET IT GRIFFY, they’re better off without me!  The twins will have more money from Geoff’s pocket, and they could have MY room once MIles moved out to go to California.  I’m doing this for THEM, you know!  For them AND my brothers.  Because I can’t stand the thought of them not having enough, or being a burden!  My happiness doesn’t matter!,” he shouted loudly.

Griffon grabbed him by the back of the hood, spun him around, and slapped him again on the opposite cheek as hard as her body could manage.  

Recoiling from the pain, Ryan groaned, touching his reddened cheek and feeling the warmth the contact had generated.

“Don’t you EVER think that!  Your happiness doesn’t matter?!  You’re insane!  You deserve to be just as happy as anyone else does!  How would YOU feel if Michael pulled this shit?  Or Miles?!  Or GAVIN!?,” Griffon retorted, making and arguing an excellent point.

Ryan, for once, was silent.  No sarcastic remarks, no witty comebacks, nothing.

Not losing her drive, Griffon touched Ryan on the face, attempting to sooth her own inflicted wound.  “Don’t make the same fucking mistake I did.  I lived for ten  years in REGRET for leaving everything and everybody I loved.  I can NEVER make up those years Ryan, I will NEVER have them  back.  Do you know what that means to me?  It means I didn’t get to see the love of my life for THAT LONG.  If you leave, you’re not leaving ONE person that you love, you’re leaving DOZENS,” she shrieked.  Staring him back in the eyes, her piercing gaze stared directly into his soul.  “Don’t you LOVE us?  Don’t you know how much it would hurt if we lost you!?  Your brothers need their big brother, your best friend needs his anchor, and old man Ramsey needs his best and brightest to keep everyone straight.  I NEED YOU.  Do you understand how shitty of a guy Geoff is going to be when I’m fat and pregnant!?  I need someone as fatherly as you are!,” she said, as her anger and sadness began to melt into humorous laughter.

Even he laughed at the last of the comment, and Ryan’s resolve began to falter.   “Of…  Of course I love you guys.  I’ve never loved anybody more.  You guys are my world, and i…,” he stammered out, feeling as the bridge of his internal mind began to break.  Then,  he felt some sort of hand come across the back of his head.  In an instant, all his worry, regret, and anxiety disappeared.  Everything was clear again, and he felt a heavy weight lift from his shoulders.

The two held each other in a sopping mess of murky lake water until Griffon pulled away with a smile.  

He nodded.  “Okay, but you’ve got to promise me that you guys will tell me if I become a bur-”

Slapping him softly on the nose, Griffon grabbed him by the arm and pulled him towards her car.  “Come on, you and I’ve got one more stop to make before we go home,” she said proudly.

AS they drove off, the ethereal form of Ben King smiled to himself.  “Sorry, mate, for all of that.  Glad you saw past it,” he said, fading away into the night as quickly as he appeared.

_

Like the rest of the fades who had resolved not to get involved in the homehunters, MIsha was “enjoying” herself inside Isaac’s cafe.  Stirring her coffee cup for the millionth time, the girl stared into the mug as though it had the secrets to the universe.

“Misha?,” Dave asked, plopping down on the table across from her.  In his own waiter’s uniform, he was filthy, with bakery-related powders covering the black quite noticeably.

Snapped out of her own dazed state, Misha looked up and attempted a half-hearted smile.  “Hey Dave, what’s up?,” she asked kindly.  

Wiping away the sweat from his brow, Dave leaned back in the chair, and shut his eyes tightly.  “Exhausted.  Confused, but mostly exhausted.  Isaac’s a fucking lunatic manager.  See THIS, THIS is why I joined the military, so I could avoid a shit job like this!,” he exclaimed loudly, clearly within earshot of the man in question.

Misha chuckled to herself.  “Oh come on, it gives us something to do.  We’ve got forever and always to be alive, so make yourself comfortable.  It’s not THAT bad, you get used to it,” she commented.

“Oh?  How long you been a fade?,” Dave retorted, as he stole a roll from MIsha’s plate.

Thinking for a moment or two, she glanced nervously towards her other friends.  They were busy, and couldn’t easily come to her rescue.  Blasted societal politeness won again.

“A little over twenty years.  I’d be in my late thirties if I had lived.  Except for Ben and Mr. Davies, I’m the oldest Fade here,” Misha commented.

Dave whistled loudly, in a mixture of impressiveness and respect.  Though as she blushed at his rather brutish demeanor, she saw “the look” overcome him.

“So how’d you die?,” Dave asked.

Shit.

Misha composed herself for a few moments, trying her best not to go into an emotional roller coaster.

“I killed myself,” she blurted out.

“Oh,” Dave replied.  

His face’s reaction was a little different than others.  Much different than Edgar’s, who had looked at her with disdain.  When she’d told Isaac and Margaret, neither of them wanted anything to do with her for weeks, and turned a cold shoulder.  Then there was Allison, who beat the snot out of her, with an angry face the likes of which she’d never seen before.  

No, Dave’s face was different.  It was soft, kind, and…  Hurt.

“Why’d you do it?,” Dave asked, again, in a fairly blunt manner.

Turning away, Misha looked to the darkened street, illuminated in a soft orange light.  “How much did they make you run in basic training?,” she inquired.

Dave shrugged, with a rather perplexed expression crossing his features.  “Uh, a ton.  Like every day, it sucked,” he replied.

Shutting her eyes, Misha sighed.  “Imagine…  Imagine being forced to run every hour of every day of your life.  You’re exhausted, tired, and want to give up.  What’s the point in running?  It just makes you tired, feel bad, and at the end of the day, it gets you nowhere but from point A to point B.  Life, for me, was like an endless jog.  From my childhood, I knew that I wasn’t anything special.  I never made good grades, and my traditional parents abandoned me, telling me what a worthless child I’d turned out to be.  I went into three foster homes, where nobody cared about me, and one bastard actually tried to…  Touch me,” she muttered.

Dave looked away, regretting his question immediately.

“Then…  Everything seemed to get better.  I moved in with the Collins family, had a great mom and dad, and made two of the best friends I’d ever met before in my life.  Heck, the week before I died, I got the most adorable little brother you could imagine,” Misha said fondly.

Turning back, Dave glanced at her more curiously.  “Then why did you-”

“After the man…  Touched me, I went to the doctor before I went to my new home with the Collins.  CPS took me to a doctor and had a lot of tests run.  Even though nothing happened, they insisted.  The tests came back, and I found out I had a rare genetic disorder called Huntington’s,” she muttered defeatedly.

“What’s that?,” Dave asked.

Re-opening her eyes, Misha drank from her cold coffee.  “It’s basically a death sentence with no treatment other than stalling tactics.  The doctors told me that by the time I was thirty or forty, I’d probably lose complete control of my body.  I’d jerk around, or lose all of my motor functions.  Then?  Oh, and this is the best part…  I would literally lose my mind.  I’d be trapped in my mind, forget who I was, forget all of my memories, and not even really know if I existed.  I’d be dead, just…  Not,” she muttered.

“Shit…,” Dave replied.

“I thought I had a lot more time.  I…  I honestly thought that I could have at least lived until I was in my thirties and THEN I could deal with it.  But…  I started shaking.  My hand would just JERK for no reason!   I’d trip and fall all the time, and I felt MISERABLE all the time,” Misha explained, running her fingers through her long hair, and taking a moment for herself.  “I didn’t want to be a zombie.  I didn’t want to get worse.  I didn’t want people to SEE me like that!  So…  I made sure of it,” Misha finished.

In a completely awkward situation, Dave was unusually quiet given the circumstances.

“I regret it, though,” Misha said.

Dave sprung back to life at the comment, and managed to get a little color in his face.

“If I could do it over again, I would have tried to get treatment.  TRIED to live.  TRIED to do something!  It’s hell living like this, and watching people I love try and go on without me!  There’s so much I wanted to do!  So much I wanted to accomplish!   I’ll never get to do that now!  I FUCKED UP, AND I CAN’T FIX IT,” she exclaimed, standing up and gathering her few belongings.  

“Misha, I-” DAve began to stammer, reaching out for her.

He failed though, and his hands only met air, as Misha vanished from the cafe in an instant.

_

 

Walking into his own home, Ryan was met with a crowd of people.  Some were happy, like Jack and Gavin, who hugged him and welcomed him back with open arms.  Others were like Geoff, MIles and Michael, who yelled at him the moment he walked inside, and didn’t stop until he finally sat down on the couch.  Then of course, there was Kerry, who was writing down the intimate parts of his life to hopefully turn into some sick emotional rollercoaster for some sort of plot point.  

Though one fact was clear, and undeniable.  All parties in the home, were genuinely happy.

“You little shit.  I went this long without busting your ass, and I’m THIS close to breaking that streak!  Pull this shit again, and I’ll throw you in a goddamn hole,” Geoff joked, trying to laugh away tears of relief.

In an equally irritable demeanor, MIles slapped Ryan on the back of the head for the fortieth time.  “You stupid fuck!  If ANYONE was going to leave for being a burden, it’d be MY ass!,” he said bitterly.

Looking up at Griffon, Ryan smiled.  “It won’t happen again, I promise,” he said, with great conviction.  As if to prove the statement, Ryan pulled up the sleeve to his hoodie, revealing a freshly inked tattoo outline on the lower portion of his wrist.  Even uncompleted, it was an all too-familiar compass with similar design choices of Geoff’s, though was still remarkably unique in its own right.  While Geoff’s had been wild, and more natural looking, Ryan’s was formal, rigid and had the look of being of expensive quality.  The arrow was pointed southwest, and it had an elegant chain that wrapped from the top of its handle, all the way around Ryan’s wrist, making it appear to be an object of jewelry, forever chained to him.

“I’ll never forget what’s important again.  I promise,” he said sternly.

Geoff chuckled to himself.  “Lemme guess, Griffy’s friend Bob?,” he asked, in a fresh smirk.

“Yep,” Ryan said, rolling his sleeve back down and covering the tat.  

“Hurt like a fucker?,” Geoff asked.

“Yeeeeep,” Ryan replied, with a tad less bravado than he’d had earlier.

Griffon rolled her eyes, while the kids began peeling back at the fabric, trying to take another peek at the tat.  “He cried less than you!,” she said smugly.

Considering the lateness of the evening, everyone had finally decided to turn in, after calling everyone and sharing the good news of Ryan’s little dramatic flair.

Though as he began walking off to his room, he felt Michael tug him.  

“Yeah?,” Ryan asked, yawning loudly.

Oddly enough, Michael hugged Ryan from the front, gripping him as tightly as his grasp could muster.

“Don’t you ever leave again!,” Michael ordered, staying in Ryan’s arms for several minutes.  

For whatever reason, the chill in Ryan’s bones began to evaporate, and he felt warm again.  The sniffles from his dip in the lake went away, and the ache in his wrist became manageable.

Though just as it became fairly cozy, Michael leaned back, reared his fist back and punched Ryan in the nuts as hard as his little body could muster.  Which, unsurprisingly for an in-training boxer, was remarkably powerful.

“OOOH,” Ryan exclaimed, falling to the floor in a heap, clutching his family jewels as he began to groan in pain.

“DUMBASS!,” Michael screamed, kicking him in the gut and walking off to his room in a clearly angry huff.

_

In the cell of the Narvaez family dungeon, Carlos was enjoying the finest of prison accommodations.  Wedges of cheese, stale bread, and lousy wine.  Though his meal was interrupted, as his ears began to perk up, and his smile widened.

“What do I owe the pleasure?,” he asked, turning to look on the other side of the bars.

Standing there, in a rather formal green suit, was Ben King, with arms folded.

Chuckling, Carlos stood up and moved towards his visitor. “After centuries of being around angels and the people of the other world, I’ve long since learned to recognize your…  Aura,” he muttered, reaching the bars and staring into Ben’s eyes.  “So what are you here for?  Mr. King?,” he asked, as a thin snarled line of a smile covered his face.

Taken aback slightly, Ben’s eyes twitched, but his demeanor remained otherwise unchanged.  “How’d you know?,” he inquired, rather simply.

Carlos laughed heartily.  “Not hard, really.  You’re a fade, clearly, but of a different sort.  No…  You’re not just Azrael’s pet.  You have too much “oomph” in you.  No…  You’re someone significant.  Just.  Like.  Me,” he said in a twisted tone.

Shutting his eyes, Ben let out a low sigh.  Though whatever irritation he’d felt soon evaporated.  Reaching out his arm, Ben produced a long, crimson red lance in his hands.

“Oh?  Come to kill me?  Cain, the betrayer?  Cain, the man who damned the world from the Father?  I assure you boy, don’t test me.  If you kill me now, I’ll merely grow more-” he began to say, but was silenced immediately as Ben brought down the lance, slicing off the padlock effortlessly.  The gate to Carlos’ cell was wide open, and he was a free man.  

Flabbergasted, Carlos, for once, actually shut his mouth.  

“Go,” Ben ordered, retracting his lance back to the void from whence it came.

Stepping out of the cell, Carlos took a bit of hesitation, and looked over Ben curiously.  

“Why?,” he finally asked, in a simple manner.

Turning away, Ben began walking into the shadows of the cells.  “You and I have the same goal.  But I can no longer, in good faith, accomplish that goal anymore.  I leave it to you and your…  Capable hands,” he said, in a solemn tone.

As if a lightbulb had finally clicked in his head, he let out a small hum of joy.  “You’re Obereon, King of the Faes, and the last of those that could bring magic to our world again,” Carlos said, rather smugly.

Snorting, Ben laughed to himself.  “Just a blood relative of the Kings, that’s all.  No more, no less,” he explained, in a dismissive tone.

Carlos folded his arms, and tapped his foot.  “But still…  The very same Kings who dear Oberon died in the arms of, and whose soul was reborn into.  Whether you like to admit it or not…  You ARE him,” he replied, in a rather cynical manner.

Wordlessly, Ben disappeared into the shadows of the dungeon, not bothering to answer him in reply.

Not one to dwell, Carlos made his way to the staircase that would leave him out of the holding cells, making sure to pick up a carelessly placed pistol from the Warden’s area.  

“It matters not.  Death awaits you all, in the end.  All but me,” he said mockingly, laughing darkly to himself, and roundhouse kicking the door to his freedom open, without a fear in the world.

_

 

The rest of February had gone by in a flash.  After a month, and in the later section of March, a lot had changed.  After two months of shit, everything seemed to be doing okay again.

Ryan finished his tattoo, and had been accepted into a local media college on full scholarship.  His decision to accept it or not had been postponed, until he had more options.  After Kerry finally explained about Monty’s little “deal”, their group of friends had begun work on what Kerry had named “The Guardians”, and the possibility of being workers in their dream job.

Gavin’s hair had finally grown out again, and his peach fuzz had turned into a spiky mess of hair everywhere.  Back into the music lessons again with Mr. Williams and his daughter, he was getting ready for a local singing competition at the Spring Festival.  So naturally, every morning and every evening, the entirety of the HomeHunters household would grumble into their pillows, hearing the SAME song OVER and OVER and OVER again.

Michael, finally a Ramsey, seemed to strut with a little more confidence again, and went back into his Boxing training with a newfound passion.  Though his dreams continued to out of this world, with the “adult Michael” showing him all kinds of different things that he couldn’t really explain or remember in the mornings.

Ray continued to move back and forth between the Narvaez and Ramsey/Pattillo household  as he wanted.  Seamlessly, he blended into two homes, and found himself coming out of his shell more and more.  But after the meeting with Dr. Beck, and a phone call from Florida, he noticed his Father began volunteering at the school far more frequently, and never leaving them for anything.

Out of everyone in the HomeHunters, though, there was one person who’s happiness could not be compared.

Miles, sitting in a Dallas Hospital room, was watching as Arryn’s grandfather was slowly unwrapping the bandages that surrounded her eyes.  

The room was silent, until the last of the cotton wraps fell from her face.

Aside from the neurological surgery, Arryn had also undergone minor plastic surgery to remove the most notable of her scars.  The smoothed skin began to wrinkle, as Triston placed her special glasses to shield her eyes from the harsh lighting.  Once it was placed, Arryn opened her eyes slowly.  Her eyes turned straight to Triston, and she covered her mouth in a loud gasp.  “Paw-Paw!  You got so old!,” she screamed playfully, hugging him tightly.  During their hug, she gasped.  “I CAN SEE!  GUYS, I CAN-” Arryn shouted, silencing herself as she finally looked at the outline of MIles, sitting next to her.

He smiled, watching as her face lit up.

“So?  Hot or not?,” Miles asked with a snarky tone, putting up a thumbs up, and flipping it back and forth.

Triston released his granddaughter, and allowed her to wring his scrawny neck with the biggest hug she could imagine.

“I KNEW you’d look nerdy!,” Arryn choked out, biting back her wave of emotions.


	11. L is for Love

Despite the excitement of the upcoming weekend wedding, the announcement of Griffon’s pregnancy, or the fact that everything seemed to finally be turning right for the HomeHunters, the real world continued to march forward.  For the smaller kids, it meant their nine weeks report cards were coming forth, which would likely be cause for several loud discussions for a certain red head.  But for the older kids, the impending April meant only one thing:  The Senior Prom.

Sitting in the high school cafeteria, that was, in fact, the very subject of their lunch-side discussion.

Arryn, one particularly thrilled individual since the successful operation on her eyes, had been taking advantage of her newfound sight and playing with her friends’ hair while discussing her ideas on their matching wardrobes.  “I always figured you’d be a cutie, you know.  A little nerdy, with a splash of cutie, with that mama’s boy look!  You’ll be adorable in a suit, you know that, right?  Like a little monkey!.” she said, in a completely innocent manner.

He rolled his eyes in response.  “Thanks.  I mean that, thanks,” Kerry said, looking up from his notebooks and giving her a sarcastic glare.

Samantha, next to him, started to giggle and put her arms around him.  “Go away Arryn, you’ve got Miles!  Leave Ker-Bear to me!,” she said, in a joking,  yet menacing, fashion.

Popping up behind him, Miles pushed both women out of the way and hugged Kerry far tighter than either of the two had before.  “Back off ladies, he was MINE first!,” he said, nuzzling into Kerry’s head to his great discomfort and ire.  

As they calmed down from their little love-fest, the topic returned to prom and of their upcoming plans.  Or for one male, more specifically, his lack thereof.  

Kerry rubbed his head nervously, and turned to the girl sitting next to him.  “So, Samantha…  You, uh…  Are you busy or going with anyone to prom?  Because like…  You know…  You and I could…  Probably…  Maybe just….,” he stammered, getting nowhere quickly.

Arryn rolled her eyes.  “For fuck’s sake Kerry!  Samantha, he’s asking you to prom!  Say yes, because as adorkable as this is, I think he’s going to blow a gasket.  For that matter, just start dating and get all this awkward bullshit out of the way,” she blurted out.

“WHAT?!,” both Kerry and Samantha spat out at the same time.

Ryan sighed, busily typing away on JJ’s borrowed computer.  “Thank god somebody got that out in the open.  Awkward as fuck, I tell you what.  Seriously though, when are you two getting married?,” he remarked.

Not one to miss an opportunity, Miles popped between Kerry and Samantha, pulling the two into a deep hug.  “So CUTE!  Our little Ker-Bear’s all grown up and…  Noticing girls!,” he said in an overly dramatic fashion.

Punching his “friend” off him, and after enduring a small wave of laughter, he finally managed to look back to Samantha.  “So, uh, you wanna go?,” Kerry finally asked on his own.

Samantha smiled in response, and nodded without a second thought.  “I’d love to,” she replied.  

Arryn did a happy clap to her hands and let out a small squeal.  “You two are so ADORABLE!  Let’s all go dress shopping Sunday!  Get it done early, fast, and cheap!,” she suggested.

Nodding, almost everyone agreed to the plan, except for Ryan who groaned at the thought.

Ryan shook his head.  “Nah, I’m not going.  I told you guys already, I’m not going to prom as some fifth wheel,” he replied, still engrossed in his work.

“What?!,” Arryn replied, shutting the laptop screen down and staring directly at him in the eyes.  “Bullshit, you’re going!,” she ordered.

He grumbled to himself, rubbing the spot between his eyes annoyingly.  “Yeah, no I’m not.  I don’t have a date, I can’t dance, and have no desire to waste my entire night AFTER the damn prom in some church to make sure we don’t have sex.  It’s demoralizing,” Ryan explained firmly, and re-opening the laptop with a smug glance about him.

Arryn released a less than bemused sound from her lips.  “Is THAT all?  Oh my god, come here!,” she exclaimed, standing up from teh table and grabbing Ryan by the arm.  Leading him around the cafeteria, the skinny woman overpowered Ryan seven to one, though most of it was out of Ryan’s fear of Arryn’s spatial awareness.  After the surgery, she still had difficulty perceiving the area around her, and tended to trip and fall a lot.  A problem that would go away slowly over time, but was still prevalent.

After his polite butt was drug to the other side of the high school Cafeteria, Arryn tapped the shoulder of a girl speaking with someone on the football team.

“Emily?  Got a minute?,” Arryn asked kindly.

Taking a better look at the girl, Ryan realized it was someone from the theatre department.  She was short, with bright blonde hair, and a very thin frame.  Wearing a thick violet sweater, she had a very proper appearance about her.  Emily Cross, the daughter of the local Priest, who had earned a rather dubious reputation after a weekend fling with somebody from the nearby college.  Ryan had constantly heard she was a “gigantic slut” who had every type of venereal disease known to man, and some known only to primates.  It was all bullshit, of course, as Arryn was quick to always point out, and she was just another victim of ridiculous high school rumors.

“Sure, what’s up?,” Emiliy replied, cutting off her conversation with her friends and turning her attention to both Arryn and Ryan.

Happily enough, Arryn motioned towards Ryan.  “You know Ryan, right?  Well, he’s a little dateless for the prom right now, and I thought you two might want to go together!  It’ll be fun, we’ll do dinner beforehand, and go to after-prom together and hang out!,” she explained, not bothering to ask Ryan first.

With a bright smile, Emily nodded immediately.  “I’d love to!,” she said eagerly.

Arryn clapped her hands together.  “Great!  We’re going shopping Sunday!  We’ll come pick you up then, okay!?,” she said.  

Before he had a chance to object to the plan, Arryn was already dragging him away, and back to their food table.  

“Arryn, seriously?  Me and Emily?  What the fuck?!,” Ryan argued quietly under his breath.  

Far too pleased with her own matchmaking skills, Arryn didn’t hear a word Ryan said, her already beginning to pick out and coordinate the outfits of her dresses.

_

 

Geoff and Griffon’s wedding was already upon the HomeHunters, surprisingly enough.  Roughly a month after the engagement (and after booking a cheap cancellation that cut their venue budget in half), the two would be having a March wedding.

The venue was a small affair, in a nearby church that had a large annex attached to it.  It held around one hundred people, though the wedding was much smaller than that.  

Inside the chapel, Elena, Joel and Barbara had spent the better part of an afternoon the day before decorating it in the color scheme that Griffon had wanted.  A mixture of natural green and white fabrics, alongside plenty of bamboo shoots, and small bunches of white irises that popped in all the right places.  The pews were of a dark mahogany, and were filled to capacity.  CPS members, Griffon’s few California contacts, the Burns clan, all of the HomeHunters new and old, the Narvaezes, and of course, the families of all of Ryan’s friends.  

Per Geoff and Griffon’s personal request, everyone had dressed in “church casual” clothes, and refused for anyone outside of the wedding party to be dressed in suits.  So the pews were lined with children and adults who were mildly better dressed than their usual attire, but still comfortable enough to not desire a wardrobe change..  

Standing at the top of the alter, was Geoff in a black suit, with light green undershirt, and a comically ill-fitting white bowtie.  Next to him was Gus in borrowed robes, who had agreed to officiate for them, the man providing a ridiculously cheap alternative to a priest, who could be paid in booze.  Beside Geoff was Michael, who was holding the ring in his hands, looking uncomfortable in his own monkey suit that was comparable to Geoff’s.

After receiving a signal in the far back from Kara, Gavin (dressed similarly to Michael and Geoff) began lightly skittering his hands across the keyboard.  The music wasn’t the tired wedding march that Griffon and Elena had outlawed on day one.  Instead, a gentle, high pitched tone from the keys began surrounding the outside area.  

“I know they’ve hurt you bad, why hide the scars you have!  Baby let me straighten out your broken bones…  All your faults to me make you more beautiful…  I can’t help it, I love the broken ones, the ones who…  Need the most patching up, the ones who, never been loved, never been loved, never been loved enough!  MAybe I see a part of me in them, the missing piece, always trying to fit in, the shattered heart, hungry for a home, no you’re not alone, I LOVE the broken ones!” Gavin sang, in a lower, golden tone that puberty had begun to gift to the man.

During Gavin’s song, the wedding procession began walking down the aisle.  Jack, alongside Caiti, were the first to walk down, acting as Best Man and bridesmaid.  Like the rest of her bridesmaids, Caiti was in a long green dress, that might actually be usable after the wedding, in its modern and sleek styling.  Close behind him was Elena, being escorted by Kerry, who acted as Maid of Honor and a groomsmen.  Joel and Kara were up next, with Meg and Ray next to them, throwing white petals behind them, acting as the flower gang.  Miles and Lindsay walked down the aisle next, where Miles was slowly sniffing to himself, while Lindsay kept poking him to man the fuck up.  Soon though, everyone but the final two guests had come, just as Gavin’s melody came to an end.  

Smiling, he cleared his throat, and took a moment to down a glass of water.  Once he was ready, Gavin started back up on the keyboard, in a much more upbeat tune than they had just experienced.  

“Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say, sometimes I wanna slap you in your whole face….  There’s no one quite like you, you push all my buttons down, I know life would suck without you!  At the same time, I wanna hug you, I wanna wrap my hands around your neck!  You’re an asshole, but i love you, and you make me so mad I ask myself…  Why I’m still here, or where could I go, you’re the only love I’ve ever known, but I hate you, I really hat eyou, so much, I think it must be…  True love!  True love!  It must be TRUE love!  Nothing else can break my heart like you!,” Gavin sang, earning a long round of laughter from the audience, and an especially big giggle fit from Geoff, who had to stifle his laughter into Michael’s hair.

Just as Gavin began to sing the song, Ryan in the back with Griffon, turned to face her.  

“Ready?,” Ryan said, entwining his arm with Griffon’s.

She smiled at him, nodding.  “Yep.  Can’t wait to get this over and get to the drinking!,” Griffon joked, taking a deep breath, and slowly being escorted by Ryan down the aisle.

Griffon wasn’t wearing a typical wedding dress.  No, it was a lot more special than that, and her own creation to boot.  A long, naturally green dress with a leaf-like pattern dancing at the edges, adorned with handmade wooden jewelry.  Long, intricate wooden vines down the length of her arms, with slightly burned roses on the end of them.  Around her neck was a wooden charm, dainty, that rested gently on her chest.  Looking down the length of the walk, she saw Geoff do “the guy thing” that she was sure he wouldn’t do.  Seeing her for the first time that day, she could see him mouth out “hot damn”, and gently caress his own jaw seeing his bride.  

At the end of Gavin’s quick song, Griffon made it down to the end of the aisle, and turned to face Gus.

“Okay, who the fuck’s giving away this awesome babe to a totally undeserving piece of shit?,” Gus asked, earning a load of laughter from the wedding party as well as the audience.

“I, Ryan Ramsey do.  Sorry Griffon,” Ryan replied sarcastically, “handing” her over to Geoff, and taking his place next to the rest of the groomsmen.  

Running through the typical wedding speech bullshit, Gus tried to keep everything short and sweet.  Not bothering with vows either, the entirety of the “wedding” took less than 10 minutes before Gus turned to the bride and groom.  

“Do you, Geoff Ramsey, take this completely out of  your league woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?  In sickness and in health?  When she’s big and pregnant, needing Oreos and Pickles in pistachio ice cream at 3 AM?,” Gus asked, earning him a quick slap in the face from Griffon.

“I do,” Geoff said, in a big, warm grin that gave everyone in the audience an equally bright smile.  

Gus turned to Griffon.  “Do you, Griffon Anderson, take this piece of shit to be your lawfully wedded husband?  In sickness and in health?  When he gets on your every last nerve, and requires you put him in his place?,” he asked.

Griffon rolled her eyes at his comments, but still nodded.  “I do,” she said.

Signaling to Michael, Gus watched as the boy handed both the groom and bride their wedding bands.  

Gus smiled to himself as they put the rings on.  “I now pronounce you man and wife.  You may kiss the groom inappropriately!,” he said, bowing to Griffon.

Not wasting any time, Griffon grabbed Geoff by the neck and pulled him into a long, romantic kiss that generated a gigantic set of groans from the children surrounding them, none longer than Joel’s.

 

_

 

After the wedding ceremony, the large group of patrons moved into the annex region, which had been decked out from head to toe in a similar bamboo/iris floral pattern, alongside green tablecloths, an open buffet from a nearby barbeque, and a “big-ass-cake” that Geoff had ordered himself.  Everything smelled delicious, and almost everyone was sitting at their tables, eating far more than their stomachs could likely hold.

To the side, was a small bartender who would prepare drinks for a small fee.  Unfortunately, an open bar, with their group of friends, would have been a crime against humanity, so Geoff and Griffon had instead elected for a small bar area with cheap beer and wine or could order something more special from the bartender.  Joel, taking liberal advantage of the cheap beer that cost nothing, was away from the rest of the group, drowning himself in the beverages.

Having noticed his absence, Kara was quick to stand up from the wedding party table, and move over towards him.  “What’s up with you?  I thought you’d be the life of the party!,” Kara said snidely, plopping next to Joel on the barstool.

Downing another can of beer, Joel chuckled to himself.  “You know when the last time I went to a wedding was?,” he asked.

Kara stayed silent, noting that Joel’s demeanor felt a tad off.  For whatever reason, he seemed upset, and wasn’t talking in his general sing-song joking tune.

He smiled fondly.  “When I watched Lindsay’s mother walk down the aisle,”  Joel explained.

“Oh,” Kara said, biting the bottom of her lip and absentmindedly swirling her wine glass.  

“She was so beautiful.  I mean, long white dress, the most beautiful bouquet, and…  There I was, her husband’s groomsman.  Walked her down the aisle myself, and…  She told me that…  She’d never been happier in her life, but I could see that anyway,” he explained, lost in a memory.

“I bet she was,” Kara replied, patting him on the shoulder.

Joel signaled to the bartender for another beer, which he happily obliged.  He popped the cold top open, and guzzled down half the can like it was nothing.  Coming up for air, he laughed a little darkly.  “She…  She told me!  She told me, “Joel, don’t you wait long!  You’ll have a wrinkly ass and nobody would ever love you!,” he said, with an open-mouthed smile.  

Taking the beer can away from him, Kara gave him a worried scowl.  

“So here I am!  Just like she said!  An old man, with everything I always wanted, but…  The one person I always really wanted,” Joel said, in a crushed voice.

Kara took him by the hand, and intertwined her fingers with his.  “You loved her, didn’t you?,” she asked.

Joel choked up, slamming his eyes shut to avoid the wave of tears beginning to produce.  He hitched his breath, and held back some very unbecoming tears that completely betrayed his temperemnt.  “YES.  For god’s sake, YES.  I loved Margaret!  I let her go because she loved Hank, she never felt the same way anyway, so what was the POINT?!  That’s what I told myself, but then that asshole went and…  Went and….,” he stammered, unable to finish his sentence.

Putting down her glass, Kara leaned into Joel, and hugged him, while making it appear as though she was supporting a drunken idiot.

“It’s okay Joel.  It’s okay, it’ll be-” she started to say, silenced as he covered her mouth.

“That’s why…  I don’t want to make the same mistake twice.  Seeing this wedding, and remembering what I lost…  I’m not wasting anymore goddamn time and to fuck with being an indecisive jackass,” Joel said, after several minutes of controlling himself.

Kara tilted her head to the side in confusion, unsure of what to make of his ramblings.  Though everything slowly began to make sense, as Joel moved off the stool and bent to one knee.  

“When we first moved in together, I honestly thought we’d hate each other.  I thought we’d end up being partners out of necessity for our kids.  But…  That didn’t happen.  Instead, I met a bright, vibrant, and wonderful woman.  Someone who says whatever the hell she wants, and doesn’t let anyone tell her what to do, especially me” Joel said, beginning to rummage through his jacket’s inner pockets.

Realizing what was happening, Kara slowly covered her mouth as Joel took her left hand into his.  

“It took me this long to realize it, but there is nobody else I’d rather spend the rest of my life with.  You and I?  We’re great parents, get along well, and…  I love you,” Joel said.

“Are you…  Are you really?,” Kara muttered, unable to contain her surprise.

Joel produced a small black box, and popped it open to reveal a small, golden ring with a beautifully cut diamond.  “Kara Eberle…  Will you marry me?,” he asked.

At first, there was silence.  Deafening silence that even “Staying Alive” in the background couldn’t manage to drown out.  Though, in a slow manner, Kara bent down to Joel’s level and hugged him around the neck.

“Remember when…  Remember when you started taking Dan out to all those restaurants?,” Kara asked rhetorically.

He nodded, returning her hug in equal force.

“At that moment, I think I started falling in love with you.  Dan wasn’t your kid, he was mine.  A kid who needed a father, and you saw that,” Kara explained, leaning her head into his.

Joel chuckled.  “I think…  I think I started falling in love with you the first time you called me Grandpa Heyman.  You never took my shit, and were incredibly witty.  I found…  I found an opponent in you!,” he joked, both of them laughing at the response.

Pulling away from the hug, Kara took the box and clutched it.  “Yes.  Yes, I’ll marry you.  Though, under…  One condition,” she said.

Intrigued, Joel helped her stand back up, and the two returned to the bar stands, which had surprisingly not gotten much traffic during their escapade.  “Okay, what?,” he inquired.

She smiled, taking the ring out of the box and putting it on her finger.  “A pact.  If there’s ever a time that…  “We” don’t work out?  On either side, or whatever?  That nothing changes between us.  We’ll still raise our kids together, and love each other as the friends we are,” Kara said, rather bluntly.

Joel nodded.  “Absolutely.  If my wrinkly old ass gets too unattractive don’t worry about, you know, sticking with me,” he said, self-deprecatingly, yet in a humorous fashion.

Kara laughed, and pulled him in for a quick kiss.  “I LIKE you old wrinkly ass,” she said playfully.  They hugged again, and Joel slowly moved his hand into his opposite pocket, and put on his own golden band.  

“So, want to fuck with everyone and see how long it takes someone to notice we’re engaged?,” Joel piqued, motioning to his left hand.  

“Hell yes.  I’ll bet a week’s worth of laundry duty that nobody notices until AFTER the wedding is over,” Kara said, picking back up her drink, and walking off with Joel back to the dance floor, which had gotten a little more foot traffic.

“Deal,” Joel replied, with his old sly smile returning to his face.

_

 

Much to Griffon’s extreme disappointment, their budget didn’t have enough money for a professional DJ.  Still, despite that, it didn’t stop her from pricing and quoting a few local names and finding one within her price range.  DJ Dave-Fade, in all his spiky-shade glory, had come to the after-party and was RIPPING IT UP for them.  

Even without ambient lighting or a proper stage, DJ Dave was creating the world’s best dance party in a rinky-dink annex.  A mixture of hard rock classics to start up the drinking and partying for after the serious atmosphere of the wedding ceremony, which had been toned down to more modern romance songs for slow-dancing.

Celine Dion, which earned loud groans from the older folks, provided some of the younger kids an open dance floor for themselves.

“COME ON, you promised me!,” Lindsay exclaimed, pulling Michael from his dinner and onto the floor.  He pined for the delicious pulled pork barbeque, but did as he was told and followed her in protest.

Lindsay took the lead, and put one of her hands on Michael’s hip.  Michael, at the same time, put one hand on Lindsay’s waist, and took hers in his open one.  She leaned in closer to him, and the two began to slowly sway back and forth awkwardly like they’d done at the middle school dances.  The long train of Lindsay’s dark emerald dress matched Michael’s undershirt eloquently, the boy having chucked the outer layer of his monkey suit as soon as the ceremony was over.

“Hey Michael?,” Lindsay asked.

“Yeah?”

Lindsay put her head into his shoulder.  “Do you think we’ll grow up and get married like Geoff and Griffy did?,” she asked curiously.

Snorting, Michael grinned a bit to himself.  “I dunno.  Maybe?,” he replied jokingly.

Unamused, Lindsay reared her head back.  “What do you mean MAYBE?!,” she replied fiercely.

He shrugged.  “I mean…  You might not always want to marry me,” Michael explained.

Lindsay huffed.  “Yeah right, who ELSE am I going to marry?,” she replied.

“Mike?,” Michael suggested, with a coy smile covering his face.

Kneeing Michael in the groin, Lindsay helped Michael stay standing, though his gagging made for a little less romantic air about them.  They continued dancing, however, as Michael finally recovered from his painful experience.

“Promise me,” Lindsay muttered.

Michael looked back into her eyes, and his anger slowly faded.

“Promise me that…  You know…  If we grow up, and don’t got nobody else to marry, that…  That you’ll marry me?,” Lindsay asked.

He scrunched his face.  “Why?,” Michael asked.

Lindsay looked away from him.  “Cuz…  Cuz I want to have babies one day, and I want to make sure they’ll have a good daddy.  A daddy that won’t try and burn them to death or kill their mommy.  I think..  I think you’d be a really good daddy.  Cuz…  Cuz you’re the best person I know,” she said embarrassingly.

Before he had a chance to respond, he felt a tap on his shoulder.  

“May I cut in?,” Griffon asked, motioning to Michael.  

Reluctantly, Lindsay let go of Michael, and took back off to the dining area, clearly embarrassed from the discussion.

Much like he had done with Lindsay, Michael positioned himself to slow-dance with Griffon.  Though he was far shorter than the woman, giving it a rather cute appearance.

“So you’re my mom now, right?  Like, officially?,” Michael asked right out of the gate, blushing to himself.  

Griffon smiled to herself.  “Oh honey, I’ve been your mom for years now,” she replied sweetly, kissing the top of his forehead as if to confirm the statement.

“Yeah,” Michael said, rather darkly.

Catching his more somber tone, Griffon touched his face gently.  “What’s wrong honey?,” she asked, clearly worried.

Michael looked up into her eyes, and Griffon saw something immediately.  A vuneralbility of sorts, under the guise of a pleading gaze.  His grip tightened on her hand, and Michael turned away from her.  “Just…  Just don’t leave us, okay?  Even if you and dad get in a big fight or something, don’t leave us.  Me, Gavin, Ray, and everone else?  We love you, Griffy.  So…  So don’t leave us, okay?,” he stammered out, rather desprately.

Giggling at his kind comment, she pulled him into another big hug why they continued to sway back and forth.  “I’m not going anywhere,” she said confidently.

Michael smiled, and leaned into Griffon’s slowly growing stomach.  

“Ready to be a big brother all over again?,” Griffon asked, noting as he kept touching the baby bump.

He smiled.  “Yeah, I guess so.  I mean, it’ll be cool.  Are they gonna be boys or girls?,” Michael asked.

Griffon shrugged.  “I don’t know.  It’ll be a while until we know, but Geoff wants it to be a surprise, so we haven’t decided yet if we want to know,” she explained.

Granting her an incredulous glare, he rolled his eyes.  “That’s stupid, I say you tell dad to fuck off,” Michael said.

She nodded.  “Oh yeah, totally.  What I say, GOES,” Griffon said, winking at him playfully.

 

_

 

After eating his few barbeque sandwiches, and a generous helping of salad, Gavin was full and groaning to himself.  

“So…  Full…,” Gavin moaned.  

His restful respite was soon interrupted, however, as he felt a tap on his shoulder.

“Hey Gavin,” Brandon said.

Turning around, Gavin smiled.  “Hey!  Thanks for coming!,” he said, motioning for Brandon to sit down next to him.  

Brandon blushed.  “Your singing is REALLY good, you know.  Like, really good,” he said embarrassingly.

“Thanks!  I had to practice a lot though, cuz Griffon won’t pick boy songs, and those take a LOT longer to learn!,” Gavin said, shooting daggers at Griffon across the dancefloor, who was slow-dancing with Ryan.

After the small talk, there was a few minutes of awkward silence, while Brandon picked at one of the bamboo centerpieces.  

“So uh…  Gavin.  Do you uh…  Do you know how to dance?,” Brandon asked.

Nodding, Gavin got his warm smile back.  “Uh-huh!  Cameron and Casey taught me for the State Fair contest!  Because I wanna sing AND dance at the same time!,” he said, quickly piquing a bit of interest in conversation.  “Do YOU know how to?,” Gavin asked.

Brandon shook his head.  “N…Not really,” he mumbled.  

He stood up, and grabbed Brandon by the hand.  “The come on, I’ll show you!,” Gavin said, moving with Brandon to across the dance floor, and grabbing his arms, positioning them in the proper places.  Then, in a general fashion, the two began to dance like the rest of the people on the floor, Gavin making commentary as Brandon kept stepping on his feet.

“There you go, you’re getting it!,” Gavin said, as they finally got into a typical rhythm.  

Brandon pulled Gavin a little closer.  “Thanks,” he said, quietly.

Despite the lesson being “over”, Brandon kept his hands on Gavin, until the boy became a little uncomfortable.  

“Uh…  Brandon?,” Gavin whispered, unsure of what it meant.  

Gulping, Brandon bit the bottom of his lip.  “Gavin…  Do you…  Do you like…  Boys?  Kind of like…  You like girls?,” he finally spat out, after several months of harboring the question.

Gavin scrunched up his face, thinking for a few moments.  “Uh…  I dunno.  You mean like…  Would I wanna kiss a guy?,” he asked.

Brandon nodded.  “Yeah,” he replied quietly.

After a few awkward minutes of silence, Gavin finally shrugged.  “I dunno.  Maybe?  I’d have to fall in love with them first.  Like Daddy and Caiti did, or like Dad and Griffy did.  Or like Cammy and Isaac.  I don’t think I’d kiss anyone I didn’t love,” he said plainly.

Smiling at the comment, Brandon pulled his head back.  “Really?!,” he said rather excitedly.  

“Why’d you want to know?,” Gavin asked, tilting his head curiously.

Giggling to himself, Brandon finally took the plunge  and gave Gavin a chaste kiss on the cheek.  “Cuz I like you, a lot.  The way you sing, the way you dance, and how nice you are.  And, I’d uh…  Like to, I dunno, be your boyfriend or stuff?,” he said, looking away after he finally spoke the words.  

Afterwards, there was silence.  He didn’t look back at Gavin, instead waiting for the boy to make the first move.

“Uh…  Okay?  I uh…  I guess so?  I mean, we could…  Try?  Go on a date like Michael and Lindsay do somethings?,” Gavin replied half-heartedly, clearly surprised by the confession.

Brandon, however, did not share his halfheartedness.  Instead, his face beamed brightly, and his eyes sparked to life.  “COOL!  I mean…  Uh…  Yeah.  That’s…  That’s great!,” he said, attempting to control himself and his excitement.  Though it was painfully obvious how happy he was, even going so far as to wave to Jordan at the side, who’d been watching them like a hawk the entire time.  

_

 

To say the cake ceremony was hilarious would be an understatement.  Taking the delicious cake that they had freshly sliced, Geoff and Griffon decided to be “playful” with their “tasting”.  More frankly, though, Griffon just mushed her into Geoff’s front pants, while he retaliated and threw it at her head.  Though he missed, instead striking Ray in the face with it, where he screeched like a banshee in pain and acted as though his face was melting painfully

After it was all cleaned up, however, everyone helped themselves to possibly the best taking cake that they had ever experienced.  Half vanilla, and half chocolate, the buttercream icing was like the fluffy clouds of heaven.  

Downing her third slice, and walking back to her seat with the bridal party, it was then that she noticed her +1 looking a little down, still picking at his plate’s first cake slice.

“What’s the matter?,” Barbara asked, patting Emi on the shoulder as she sat next to him on his free table.

Thinking to himself for a few minutes, Emilio finally took a deep breath, and grabbed his wine glass for courage.  “Remember my father?  The one who was a little…  Less than ethical?,” he murmured quietly, downing a serving.

Barbara nodded.  “Yeah, of course,” she replied.

Emi rubbed his tired eyes, a let out a deep sigh.  “My father attempted to escape from prison a few weeks ago.  Somehow, he got out, got a gun, and starting trying to shoot people.  They stopped him, but…,” he muttered.  He remained silent for a few moments, while Barbara waited patiently.  Finally though, he looked her in the eyes.  “They killed him,” he accepted.

“Oh, I’m so-” Barbara said immediately, but was quickly silenced.  

“It’s fine, really.  I mean, he knew what would happen if he tried to escape.  Actually, it’s like he-” Emilio started to stay, waiting momentarily to collect his thoughts.  “Like he wanted to die,” he muttered, as if in disbelief.  

Silently, she put her around around him, and hugged him more closely.  “Oh sweetie, I’m so sorry.  Even for an asshole, I’m sure you must have some….  Feelings?,” Barbara asked, hesitantly.  

Taking the nearby wine bottle, Emilio poured himself another large helping, and began to attack it.  “It’s complicated.  I grew up hating and fearing my father.  I wanted him dead for over half my life, and the other half, I wanted to die because of him.  Hell, now that he’s dead, my brother’s gone insane, thinking he’s some…  Demon or some bullshit, I dunno,” he said.  

Surprised by his honesty, his statement nevertheless confused her.  

He refilled his glass again.  “I’m sorry, I’m being depressing.  It’s just…  I don’t know what it means to…  Finally be out of his shadow.  I’m sad, happy, angry, and confused all at the same time.  I’m a walking contradiction,” Emilio chuckled.  

“You’re  a starburst?,” Barbie said, waggling her eyebrow jokingly.

Emi snorted, nearly spilling his wine glass in the process.  “Oh my GOD, REALLY?,” he said, laughing at her joke.  

Barbie kissed him on the cheek, and plopped her cake slice on his.  “Here, you need this more than me.  Let me go get my own slice, and we’ll talk.  Then I’ll take you to do some drunken dancing, followed up by smoochies while I dive bomb for the bouquet,” she said, patting him on the shoulder and hopping back off to the cake, where Gus attempted to fight her off for all of the rest of the guests.  

_

 

Snapping the zillionth picture of the wedding, Ryan chuckled as he acquired photographic evidence of Ray sneaking a piece of cake and splitting it between him and Courtney.  Material that would likely be valuable for years upon years of blackmail.   Alongside the picture of Joel proposing to Kara, the picture of Michael and Lindsay kissing, and Caiti losing her shit at someone’s joke, he’d gotten a lifetime of memories captured on his camera, and was having a fantastic time

“Excuse me?,”

Turning around, he was met with a girl from his class that Arryn had introduced to him the Friday before.  Emily, he thought.  Like the rest of the catering staff, she was in a server’s outfit, a clash of black and red that gave her a look of formality.  Certainly much better than his rented green monstrosity.  

“Hey!  You work here?,” Ryan asked, waving away her tray of non-alcoholic beverages that she was offering.  

Emily nodded.  “Yeah, my dad runs the church, and my mom runs the catering business.  I help out when I can, and they pay me a little.  Who got married?,” she asked curiously, taking  a seat next to him, and putting down her tray.  

Ryan pointed to his dad.  “My dad got married.  Long time coming, they’ve been dating for years now,” he said.

“That’s great!,” Emily said, taking one of her own drinks and downing a bit of it.    

Though Ryan noticed that her mind seemed elsewhere.

“You know…  You don’t have to go to prom with me.  I know how…  The guys talk about me.  Arryn’s just…  Trying to be nice.  We’ve been friends since kindergarten, and I-…” Emily started to say, looking away from her.  

Ryan snorted.  “Meh, I better do what Arryn says.  Now that she can see, I’m actually scared of her,” he said jokingly.

Emily snorted at the comment, nodding alongside him.  “Oh yeah, you’ve got that right.  We must FEAR the Zech!,” she said, in an overly dramatized manner.  Though their laughter soon subsided, and she coughed nervously.  “But seriously, you’ don’t…  Have to.  I’d get it, you know,” she said, halfheartedly.  

Shrugging his shoulders, Ryan just gave her a blank expression.  “Meh, I don’t really care about the shit the dumbasses say.  My dad always said sex isn’t some bad taboo to be ashamed about if you do it with someone you love.  Not that I want sex, but I just…  I’m saying sex isn’t a big deal like people make it out to be,” he explained plainly.

Surprised by his nonchalant attitude, Emily chuckled to herself.  “That’s a interesting way of looking at it.  Some guys tell me I’m “ruined” or some shit since I’m not a virgin.  Well fuck them.  Wesley, my ex, meant a lot to me.  I would have probably married him, if…  Well, he didn’t get hit by a truck,” she said, rather sadly.  Her face dropped as she spoke the words.

Ryan tried to put on a strong smile for her.  “Anyway, uh…  Really, it’s not a big deal.  It’s one date, one night, and it’ll make Arryn happy for both of us.  It’s either this, or we get nagged to death for the rest of our lives,” he said, in a lighthearted demeanor.  

Emily smiled back.  “Sounds good.  You know, you’re a nice guy.  Too bad you’re not my type,” she said, picking up her try  and making movements towards the rest of the party.

“Yeah, you’re not my type either.  Arryn’s a horrible matchmaker!,” Ryan shot back with a goofy grin, rolling his eyes and going back to his own photographic spree.

 

_

 

Burnie and JJ were among those who had been out of touch for the most part of the wedding.  So much out of touch that they missed the tossing of the boquet, which had been an event for the ages.  Throwing it upwards, it gently sloped into the crowd of eager-wedding goers, and had turned into a free-for-all-brawl.  Coming up victoriously, Barbara had come out on top, winning highlander-style with a battle warrior cry, and defeating a rather distraught Joel, who had really gone for it hard-core..  

Burnie, with his hands obsessively touching his phone, and JJ who had a small laptop open, and busily typing away, were finally noticed, as an all too familiar blonde came to join them.

“Oh my god, really?,” Ashley muttered, rejoining their table with a glass in her hand.  

“Almost done,” both JJ and Burnie said at the exact same time, in the exact same bullshit monotone.  

She rolled her eyes, and moved back to the ever-growing dance party, which was currently hosting a dance-off between Joel, Gavin and Matt.  Surprisingly enough, Jack was beating them all with a kick-ass truffle shuffle, while Caiti got down with some sort of seventies boogie.

Picking up his buzzing cell phone, JJ sighed.  “Motherfucking…  REALLY?,” he spat out.

“Problem?,” Burnie asked, looking up from his cell phone.

JJ groaned.  “So like…  I had to move my server to a shittier one since my funds went south, and these assholes keep MISSING shit!  I have called them CONSTANTLY, and all I get is a fucking runaround!,” he yelled.

Burnie’s face scrunched up.  “What are you talking about?,” he asked.

Spinning around his laptop, JJ showed Burnie the Achievement Hunters website.  “It’s a job I do.  I run a website with my friends, and we do lots of video game guides and stuff.  Since everyone else is working on YOUR shit for Monty, I’m stuck doing 80% of the work right now.  At least Ray’s finally back, and taking over Miles’ shit.  Jesus Christ, doing their achievement guides was a royal pain in my ass,” he explained, spinning the laptop back around and returning to his work.

Impressed, Burnie scratched his beard.  “A job?  So you…  Make money on this?  And…  Work on it?,” he inquired.

JJ nodded.  “Yeah, we make enough to cover the server costs, a few upgrades here and there, the games, and a few used consoles plus a couple hundred for each of us every month.  And yeah, I definitely work on it.  From 6 AM until I go to school, and then pretty much every spare hour after that,  It’s fun though, so I don’t mind that much.  Makes me money, keeps me busy, and its a hell of a lot better than some bullshit fast food job.

Playing with his lips with his fingers, Burnie’s brain began firing on a lot of different circuits.  “So…  How do you make money on this stuff?,” he asked, in a genuine interest.

Still focused in his work, JJ scratched his nose.  “Ads mostly.  For our youtube video guides, there’s a little advert that plays before each video.  On our website, we’ve got a few banners advertising some electronic stores and a few other websites.  We’d make a lot more money if we got better advertisers, but we’re still growing slowly, so we’re stuck with what we’ve got,” he said bluntly.

“Reaaaaaly?,” Burnie said mischievously, with a big grin covering his face.

“GODDAMNIT BURNIE, COME ON!  IT’S TIME TO TAKE THEM TO THEIR PRESENT!,” Ashley yelled, earning both men a discouraging shirk.

“Let’s talk this week, okay?,” Burnie said, putting up his cell phone and attempting to round up the first two houses of the homehunters.

 

_

 

In the later evening hours of the wedding party, and just before Geoff and Griffon had scheduled to leave for their short honeymoon trip to Vegas, Burnie had rented a small hummer limo, and squashed in a majority of the HomeHunters inside the gargantuan vehicle.  

“Oh my GOD, where are we going?  I’m so sick of wearing this crap!,” Michael yelled, pulling at his dress shirt annoyingly.

Burnie grinned deviously.  “Almost there, I promise!,” he said, sipping a glass of champagne from the vehicle’s stock.

The driver turned into a gated community, after he waved a small pass to the gatekeeper.

“Hey, there’s my house!,” Arryn said, pointing to the all too familiar Zech household.

Confused, Geoff and Griffon exchanged an odd look.  “Uh, Burnie, where are we going?,” Geoff asked, rubbing the back of his head.

“You’ll see!,” Burnie said, laughing loudly to himself, clearly becoming more and more tipsy with each beverage.

Before It could happen, Ashley grabbed his drink and put it away.  “Like hell are we getting drunk Burnie.  I would rather DIE,” she said, earning a loud laughter from the grownups, and a bewildered glance between all of the children.  

The situation died down, however, as the car finally came to a stop on the far end of the neighborhood.  Hopping out of the limo, Burnie escorted their little party across a gigantic lawn and in front of the single largest house in the entire neighborhood.  Three stories tall, it had a dark wooden outside, with sepia bricks outlining the rest of it.  The home had a classic styled fence separating it from the rest of the houses in the neighborhood.  There were also several large trees, which were ripe for climbing.

“Aww, you got us another place for an after party?  What you’d do, rent it for the day?,” Geoff asked, pointing to the numerous bows and party streamers in the front doorway.

“Pfff, yeah right.  You guys like it?!  It’s your new house!,” Burnie explained.

Geoff’s heart skipped a beat, and the group, especially the kids, froze in time.

“You…  You bought us a…,” Geoff stammered out.

Burnie nodded.  “Yep, my wedding gift to you guys, and a summer home for my legal tax write-off.  You win, I win, and I won’t have to stay in crappy hotels room anymore when I come to visit!  It’s GREAT!  Hell, there’s a pool in the back, an entertainment center in the basement, and PLENTY of rooms for everyone!  Oh, and I’ll pay for utilities and shit, so you can put your old houses back in the HomeHunters projects.  Weren’t you guys about to expand again anyway?  Well, there’s two less houses you’ll have to build!,” Burnie said excitedly.

“HouseES?,” Joel said, with an emphasis on the plural.

Burnie winked in Joel’s direction.  “Plenty of room for you guys too!  I wasn’t about to break up the Full House bullshit that was going on.  Not to mention that when Jack and Caiti finally take their own plunge, you’ll need more room, anyway!,” he said, making an inappropriate gesture in Jack’s direction.

“WHAT?!  THIS IS OUR HOUSE AND DAN’S HOUSE?!,” Gavin shouted, growing a huge smile on his face.

Joel grabbed Michael by the hand and gave him a stern look.  “You and Lindsay DO NOT live on the same floor, got it?!,” he said without missing a beat.  

Geoff and Griffon both shake their heads.  “Burnie, this is wonderful, but we can’t possibly take this!  It’s too much, we-” Geoff said, being shushed immediately by Burnie’s hand.  

Shoo’ing them away, he pushed Geoff and Griffon back to the limo, to shush their objections.  “Go on, go on!  I don’t think you quite realize how BAD my tax liability is.  This is happening, so don’t EVEN try getting out of it.  You guys have fun on your honeymoon, and I’ll take care of EVERYTHING with the moving, so you guys can just move in and be ready to live again the way you always wanted to!,” Burnie said in a devious grin.

Griffon stopped him, and turned back around.  “Burnie…  Are you talking about…  Our dream?  The orphanage?  What Geoff and I had always-” she began to say, up until Burnie gently persuaded her to enter the limo.  

“Shhhh…  I’m not that smart, remember?  You two go have fun, and when you get back, be ready to be the best mom and dad team ever,” Burnie said with a soft wink in her direction, and he banged on the top of the vehicle to take them away to the airport.

As Geoff and Griffon drove off, Burnie waved goodbye to the happy couple alongside the rest of the family.  Once they were out of sight, Burnie spun around to face his army of child movers.

“OK TROOPS, PARTY TIME IS OVER.  INTO THE LIMO, WE’VE GOT A LOT OF SHIT TO MOVE AND ONLY A FEW DAYS TO DO IT!,” he shouted, changing demeanors in less than a few moments.

Kara raised her hand.  “Question Sergeant Burnie!,” she asked in a militaristic fashion, saluting towards him.

“YES PRIVATE EBERLE!,” Burnie said, pointing towards her.  

Lowering her hand, she crossed her arms.  “How exactly are we getting back to our houses?  You sent off our ride,” Kara said, tapping her foot.

Silently, Burnie turned away from the gazes of all of the children and adults, and pulled out his cell phone, quick dialing a taxi service.

“Dumbass,” Michael said, rolling his eyes.

Courtney sighed, flopping back onto the lush green grass, and spreading out her arms and legs.  “This is a pretty house,” she said, smiling.

“Is that..  A wedding ring on your finger?,” Caiti asked, pointing to Kara’s hand as the two had been speaking with each other.  

“Goddamnit, there goes my fucking week of laundry,” Joel said bitterly.  

After a long day of wedding fun, a long party, and the greatest gift they had ever received, the HomeHunters let the sun set on a loud uproar, with Lindsay, Dan and Courtney  tackle-hugging their mom and dad.

_

 

Despite the craziness in their schedule, the older kids had kept to their Sunday plans, and gone to a local dress shop that ran odd hours.  Having been there for roughly an hour, pretty much everyone’s wardrobe except for Samantha and Kerry had been attended to.  Arryn held up a long, sparkly pink dress to Samantha, that had an odd ruffling pattern at the bottom.  “This one’s ADORABLE!  Don’t you think Kerry’?!,” she asked, turning to the set of chairs in the middle of the dress store.  Like the other teenage boys and few men in the shop, Kerry was on his cell phone with Miles.  

“Men,” Arryn, Samantha and Emily said in a unifying tone of contempt.  

“Go try it on!,” Emily pressured, snatching the dress from Arryn and handing it off to Samantha.  

“O..Okay,” she stammered nervously, walking over to the dressing area.

Not a few moments later, Arryn slapped herself on the face as she grabbed another hanger that had been behind the dress.  “I completely forgot to give her the wrist thingy!,” she said, running off towards the room.  Not thinking of anything wrong, Arryn opened the door immediately.  “Hey, Samantha, I forgot this wrist-bracelet thingy, how’s it…” Arryn said, walking inside the room, and coming to an immediate halt.  

The naked female form, even for someone having been blind for the better part of her life, wasn’t all that hard to spot.  So seeing a pair of somethings, and a dangling something else lined against the trim of a particularly tight pair of panties proved to earn her a double take.    

“Shit,” Samantha said, covering her genital area.

“What a minute…  Are you?…” Arryn stammered.

Samantha covered her mouth, and looked completely mortified.  Quickly, she pulled Arryn inside the room, and shut the door behind her.

“You can’t tell anyone, got it?  I mean, it’s your damn fault for walking in without knocking,” Samantha shouted, covering herself up with her slip.  

Still unsure of what to make of all of this, Arryn shook her head. “W…What is all this?  You’re a…  Guy?!,” Arryn whispered.

As if Arryn had just kicked her in the stomach, Samantha cringed at the remark.  “Transgender.  I’m NOT a guy, I’m a GIRL.  I may have been BORN a guy, but I’m a GIRL.  I’m still pre-op though, so I guess…  Well, I’ve still got some of the old plumbing.  Don’t matter though, I’m a GIRL.  I just happen to have a…  Penis,” she said, covering herself back up in the dress that Arryn had picked out for her.  Her mortification melted, and was replaced with a bitter shell.

Arryn shook her head.  “How…  How does that work?,” she asked.

Smoothing out the dress, Samantha was once again fully clothed, and had every appearance of a woman once more.  Though she hadn’t bothered to look at the dress in the mirror.  “When I was little…  I always played with dolls.  I wanted to wear dresses and be pretty.  I hated being a boy, and wanted to cut off my dick with play scissors in Kindergarten, so I could be a real girl,” she explained, turning away from Arryn.  “I..  I always knew exactly what I wanted to be.  My mom…  She…  She understood that.  Dad took a little longer to convince, but…  He came around too.  When I was little, they took me to a psychologist, and they helped me start…  Transitioning,” she said, grabbing the long length white gloves that asscesorized with the dress.

Moving closer, Arryn put her hands on Samantha’s shoulders.  “How…  How’d you transition?  When did you start?,” she asked, noticing how much Samantha had started to tremble, despite her stern demeanor.

Sniffing, she wiped away her tears and refused to cry.  “I moved schools when I was ten so I could go stealth and let people think I was a real girl.  For the psychology of it all, as well as getting used to the lifestyle.  I started dressing like a girl, and acted like one too.  When I started to hit puberty, I began taking hormone blockers so my operation wouldn’t be as complicated when I grew up with bigger boy parts and messed up hormones.  Actually, I started taking female hormones, so I’d attempt to develop feminine characteristics to some degree, like my boobs.  I kept going to therapy too, because mom and dad wanted to make sure it wasn’t some phase, or…  Something else,” Samantha said.

“Does anyone know?,” Arryn asked.

Samantha nodded.  “Carter, and my lil’ brother Andrew.  The principal, and the nurse who lets me use the gender-neutral bathrooms, so I don’t have to deal with any Texas bullshit.  That’s all.  Well, I guess you know too now…,” she said nervously, spinning back around and facing Arryn seriously.  “I don’t care if you think I’m a freak, or whatever the hell you think I am, DON’T tell anyone!  I’ve gone my whole life being a girl, and nobody but my family and a few other people have EVER known.  I’ve never had to deal with the crap that my transgender brothers and sisters have had to go through!  I don’t want to start now!  I just…  I just want to be ME!  I like living here, I like having you guys as my friends, and I don’t want to fuck that up.  PLEASE, don’t let this fuck up our friendship,” she said, running her hands through her hair and letting the last part come out in a rage.  The words were furious, and her glance was piercing Arryn’s eyes.

Unphased, she merely shook her head.  “Oh honey, I’m so sorry you have to go through all this mess!,” Arryn said, hugging her tightly.  She patted her on the back, and rubbed it softly.  “I’ll never tell anyone, I swear.  It’s no one’s business but yours and who you want to know.  I don’t get it,but…  You know…  Miles is my boyfriend, so…  I’ve seen and heard a lot weirder stories„” she said confidently, trying to clear the air.

Samantha smiled as she stood up, and Arryn could see the relief wash over her.  “Thanks, Arryn…  That…  That means a lot to me,” she said happily, finally managing to breath normally again.

Taking the pink bracelet she’d brought in, Arryn fitting over her wrist.  “That looks REALLY good on you, you know, I’m jealous,” Arryn said, wiping away her tear.  

Her fears subsided, Samantha’s smug grin came back.  “Fuck yeah, you should be, girl, I’m fabulous,” she said confidently, ruffling her carefully styled pixie hair.

“You guys done yet?,” Kerry asked, knocking on the door.

Samantha gasped as Arryn opened the door for her, letting in the light of the shop reflect off her dress, giving it a stunning appearance of glittering diamonds.  She looked to Kerry, who was eyeing her over with a warm smile.  

“You look…  Really good,” Kerry said, giving her a thumbs up.  

Walking out of the dressing room, she took him by the hand.  “It means you’ll have to wear pink, you know?,” Samantha said, with a mischievous grin.

“ITS LIGHTISH RED!,” Samantha and Kerry said at the same time, to which they both laughed at and hugged over.

Still in the dressing room, Arryn quietly pulled out her cell phone and began dialing into it.  After a few rings, and a happily dancing couple now boogieing in front of her, the line picked up.

“Hey Maria?  It’s Arryn.  Can you do me a favor and make a few hundred calls in the next couple of hours?,” she said, with a playful grin on her face.

 

_

 

After moving several loading trucks full of belongings all day Sunday, combined with the roughness of sleeping on the floor, Monday for the younger ones had proved to be especially shitty.  Though thankfully the day had gone by quickly given the situation, and everyone was already in their extracurricular activity of choice.

Inside the technology lab, Ray, Mike and Chris were busily discussing the latest gossip.

“So Gavin and Brandon are dating now?  What the fuck is that about?,” Mike asked, looking up from his audio editing software and turning to Ray.

His friend shrugged.  “I dunno, what do you know about it Chris?,” Ray asked, looking to Chris for guidance.

Chris smiled to himself.  “Brandon just asked him on a date.  They’re going to the movies next weekend, that’s all.  They’re not “dating” yet.  At least that’s what Brandon said,” he explained happily.

Before the other two could retort to the comment,  the elderly principal of the middle school walked into the technology lab with a stick of a man following close behind him.  The class turned up to the man, who cleared his throat nervously.  “I’m so very sorry to have to announce this, but…  I’m afraid that…  Mrs. Prince has gotten into a very serious accident, and won’t be returning for the rest of the semester.  She is currently in the Austin Hospital, recovering from a fairly serious wound from an attacker,” the principal announced, earning a lot of murmured comments between students.

“Holy crap,” Ray said, turning to Mike and Chris with a horrified look.

Attempting to regain control of the glass, the principal knocked on the whiteboard to get their attention.  “Now, now…  The doctors all say that she will recover just fine, but we should all pray and send her our best regards.  But for now, we are VERY lucky to have someone who has volunteered to take her place,” he explained, motioning to the pencil-thin man at the doorway.

Into the room walked a very handsome male, in his earlier thirties or possibly his later twenties.  He was of some hispanic descent, and had a beaming white smile with his teeth bore outward.  Dressed nicely, his suit outfit looked like at least a thousand times more expensive than their principal’s smelly jacket.  Though he was horrendously skinny and lacked any sense of muscle tone.  He was the sort of man that might be blown over by a strong wind, or could be beat up by any of the children in the classroom.  “Class, this is Mr. Howe.  He has a very strong record in technology, and is licensed to teach in over thirty states!  Be polite to him, and give him the same respect you would for Mrs. Prince,” the principal said, finishing his speech, and turning over the class to Mr. Howe.  He quickly exited, and returned back to whatever business he needed to attend to.

Standing before his newest classroom, the man pulled out a small flask from his pocket and took a long drink from it.  Though the children couldn’t smell it, it was clearly a very high concentrated alcoholic beverage.  

Howe wiped his lips and chuckled to himself.  “Three rules in this classroom.  Break them, and you’ll be sorry,” the teacher said, in a dark tone.

The classroom, save for Ray, stiffened a bit at his stern demeanor.

Smiling, the man began pacing along the room, glaring over their shoulders with his piercing brown eyes.  “Rule number one.  You are to do everything instructed of you, without question.  Is that understood?,” he asked.

Mumbling a half-hearted answer, the class responded to Howe nervously.

Eyeing Mike and Chris, he make a special note to take control of their mice and turn off their side projects without saving.  “Rule number two.  You are prohibited from doing anything other than MY work that I assign you.  Understood?,” he said, turning to beam his dark eyes into Mike and Chris’ skull.

“Yes sir,” the two boys replied solemnly.

Walking once more, he finally came to a complete stop behind Ray.  “Finally, there will be none of this Mr. Howe nonsense.  You will call me by my first name,” he said, placing a hand firmly on Ray’s shoulder and leaning his head close into the boy’s.

“Call me…  Cain,” he said gleefully.

_

Monday afternoon, the older HomeHunters had gathered together for an updated meeting on “The Guardian’s”, to Kerry’s demanded request.   Images of their family were laid out before them, though all were a little different than usual.

Kerry, going mad with power over a electronic pointer, highlighted the middle of his easel.  “The purpose of this meeting is to move forward with “The Guardians” project, so we can get done by Graduation.  I want to present this to Burnie, Monty and their investors and BLOW THEM THE FUCK AWAY!, “ he said passionately, with the fury that was generally reserved for the louder of the friends.

Ryan smiled eagerly.  “Okay, what needs to be done?  Monty’s doin’ the animating, right?  So what does that leave for us?,” he asked curiously.

Kerry grinned to himself.  “I’ve sent my script over to monty, and he’s editing together a trailer that will fuse line acting, a musical number, and just basically act as something to show off my plot.  I’ll be working with him on getting that done, so I’m leaving the tech and design stuff to you guys.  I can’t draw anyway,” he mumbled disheartenedly.  

“What’s first?,” MIles asked.

Taking the laser pointer, he signaled to the first of many drawings from Monty, which was on top of a stack of script papers.  The picture was of “Vin”, the musical squire with light plated armor and a sound-based weaponry, especially a small rapier, attached to his side.  He shared a lot of Gavin’s features, though had a streak of solid white hair in his bangs.  Kerry pointed to him first.  “So naturally, I want to get Gavin to do the voice acting for Vin, and be the vocalist for the musical number.  After all, half of Vin’s attacks are musically related, so it makes sense.  Ryan, JJ can you train him up a little bit on being a voice actor?  Although I’m sure his musical talent will help him a lot of the way, and he’ll be the easiest.  REcord him, and get his lines ready for the trailer,” he said, handing the stack of papers to the two of them.

“Got it!,” Ryan and JJ replied, looking through the script and taking in exactly what kind of mess they had gotten themselves into.

Pointing to two more stacks, Kerry signaled them towards Arryn and Miles.  The first image was of a well dressed knight, branshing a rose-hilted sword, and holding a small dagger in his other hand.  “Rae” was a warrior of love, as his tagline depicted.  The other image was of an all too familiar “Mogar”, that everyone immediately recognized as Michael’s old imaginary persona.  “So..  If you can talk Michael and Ray into doing the voices, that’s cool, if not, then find someone else.  But I REALLY want Michael to be Mogar, there’s just no better fit, obviously,” he explained.

Sitting to the side, and letting everyone else do their thing, it was with a big surprise that Samanta felt something plop on her lap.  It was an elegant queen, with a long flowing black gown, and a stunning spiral of red hair that contrasted vividly with it.  Despite the beauty in the silken clothes, there was a toughness in her face that showed her she was not a character to be fucked with.  That, and the rather large feral tiger that she was petting.

Kerry put his hands on Samantha’s shoulders.  “I’d like for you to be the voice of The Empress Lin, the antagonist of the story.  To me, you ARE her!  Strong, beautiful, and gives zero shits about feeding assholes to her kitty,” he said in a blushing grin.

Before she had a chance to say anything, Kerry spun back around embarssingly.  “Okay, so we’ll get the stuff done for the four main characters, and meet back next month to work on a few side characters.  We’ll-” he said, beginning to finally ramble on about the other responsibilities that they would all require to take on.  Something about some girl named Courtney doing the poster art, and getting Mr. Williams and Casey to do a song with the Gavin boy.  Though his words soon turned into the mumblings of the adult cast in Peanuts as Samantha gently carsessed the portrait of HER character.  

“You really are perfect, you know that?,” Samantha whispered under her breath, watching as her date directed his friends into creating the story and show of his dreams.

A dream that she, had someone, become a part of.

_

In the months since the scare with Gavin Pattillo, Dr. Baker had sent the black mush in his head to every lab known to man.  Unfortunately, every single test came back negative for any known disease.  So it was with great desperation that she sent the last of the samples off to the Center for Disease control, who had thankfully graced with a reply in her office on the telephone.

Smugly smiling in her chair, Ali swirled her hair in her fingertips.  “It’s a fungus right?  Or some sort of mold brough on by some rare tropical disease?  Come on, I’ve got a thousand bucks riding on this in the office pool!,” she said, rather unprofessionally.

The other line, however, was silent with her.

“Um…  Hello?  Dr. Stiles?  Didn’t you-” Ali started to say, silenced as the other end cleared its throat.

“Dr. Baker…  Has anyone else in your area presented with this…  Sludge?,” Dr. Stiles asked, rather nervously.

She absentmindedly shook her head, as a wave of panic began to set in from the professional’s demeanor.  “No, why?,” she asked  anxiously.

After another long wave of silence, she could hear everything he WASN’T saying.  

“Dr. Baker, the sample you sent us has been…  Seen before.  A very rare disease that hasn’t been seen since the founding of Medieval England.  A plague of sorts, it seems to be an infection that was commonly applied to…  Well, myths in the area, and is a very popular disease in the Fae loony bins over the ocean,” Dr. Stiles said, his words becoming less and less confident.

Ali’s face scrunched up, and she began rubbing her forehead, unsure of what it call meant.  “So wait, this helps me how-”

“We call it…  Sin,” Dr. Stiles said, interrupting her.

Her heart sank, and memories of medical school came rushing back.  “Sin?  THE Sin?   The disease that nearly wiped out all of Europe in the Dark Ages?,” Ali offered, hoping she was mistaken.

“That’s the one,” Dr. Stiles admitted, rather halfheartedly.  “We’ve confirmed it several times now, and our office is in a bit of a shock.  This disease hasn’t surfaced in centuries, so what’s it doing in the brain of a small child all the way in a country that’s never seen it before?,” he asked perplexingly.  
She shook her head.  “I have no idea, but I’ll try and find out.  I’ll call you back, okay?,” Ali instructed, hanging up on the doctor and dashing for the medical records room, and simultaneously pulling out her cell phone to call the boy herself.


	12. M is for Medicine

Upon the return from the honeymoon in Vegas, Geoff and Griffon had been presented with a fully moved into house.  With the help of Burnie, the kids, and a professional moving company when the previous two had failed miserably, everything from their old homes, with the exception of their furniture, had been transferred into their new abode.

The inside of the new HomeHunters shared “mansion” (as the kids called it) was nothing short of spectacular.  Deep mahogany floors, warm red walls, and brand new furniture that gave plenty of seating for everyone.

On the bottom floor was the kitchen, living area, and three bedrooms.  The kitchen was fully stocked, with all of the newest modern electronic conveniences, and a checkerboard tiling that rotated between white and black, matching the painted cupboards.  

In the living room, Edgar had taken up permanent residence on a gigantic dog bed in the corner, but was otherwise a typical setup with a large TV, and plenty of seating for everyone in the house, from couches, to love-seats, and even a small dining room table.  Living on the first floor was Geoff and Griffon, who had moved into the master bedroom of the house, who was right next to Meg’s small bedroom, and Michael’s just adjacent to them.  

Heading up the stairs and to the second floor was where the majority of the bedrooms and bathrooms had been built.  Lindsay and Courtney, Dan and Gavin, as well as Miles and Ryan had elected to share the larger bedrooms, leaving the third floor attic to Ray, who had retrofitted it into a glorified man-cave.  The two bathrooms on the second floor were large, with self-warming tiles, and a tropical styling about them.  Each of them had a large porcelain Jacuzzi tub, as well as waterfall-standing shower.  

Attached to the main house was a small guest’s quarters, where Joel and Kara had agreed to share, after the news of their three day engagement, and two hour wedding ceremony at the courthouse.  Because, as Joel said, “ain’t nobody got time for that!”.  Though Kara secretly mumbled their plans for a private party sometime in the fall for their friends and family as not to take away from Geoff and Griffon’s blessed nuptials.

Though the material possessions had been easy to move, it had taken a bit of time to transition into everything, given the radically different lifestyles of the two households.  

Joel found it maddening that Geoff and Jack allowed their children to throw their clothes everywhere, and especially found it infuriating that Dan began to pick up their lazy habits and just chunk things in the floor with Gavin in his bedroom.  

More often than not, the girls would scream horrendously if one of the guys came through in just their boxers or a towel, forgetting they were no longer a unisex home.  

Joe the Cat and Edgar had been at odds when they began sharing the living space, though it was mostly because Joe wanted to sleep on Edgar’s head, and the German Shepherd was having none of that.  Thankfully, Michael reined him in, much to Lindsay’s relief, and the two mostly stayed away from one another, and co-existed in a diplomatic peace.

Though the biggest issue, and the one that was immediately attended to by Geoff and Joel, was the fact that a large mixture of both boys AND girls of no blood relation were living under the same roof, many of which would soon be transitioning into hormonal teenage monsters (as Kara liked to put it).  A situation which could, naturally, turn into a mitigated disaster.

With that in mind, Griffon had to come to realize that on that specific day, the home was…  Quiet.  

Far too quiet.  

The silence was quickly picked up by Griffon in the living room, who put down a baby naming book and looked in Kara’s direction, covering Meg’s ears to her side, while her daughter was busy attempting to learn how to sew from instructions given to her by Joel.

“Geoff’s been in there a LONG time.  Is “the talk” for boys really all that complicated?  How long does it take to say “don’t stick it in there”, really?,” Griffon asked, unsure of what there could possibly be to talk about.

Joel chuckled to the side.  “Guys don’t have it as bad as girls, obviously, but we still have a lot of shit to talk about.  At least I did with Dan anyway.  Erections, condoms, safe sex, changing body, hair issues, shaving, masturbation, wet dreams, muscle growth, the importance of deodorant, voice changing, where babies ACTUALLY come from, how to hide a boner, and most importantly, where not to stick it so you don’t get laughed at by your first date on one particularly alcohol induced,-” he began to ramble, shushed by Kara who threw a pillow at him.

“WE GET IT.  GUYS ARE GROSS,”  Kara shouted, laughing alongside Griffon.

As if on cue, Ray, Gavin and Michael slowly walked out of Geoff’s bedroom, in various states of pale whiteness.  Gavin looked emotionally scarred, looking directly at his feet and away from everyone else.  Michael looked highly skeptical, staring into Geoff’s face incredulously.  Ray, on the other hand, kept looking at his crotch.

“Uh…  Boys?  You okay?,” Griffon asked from the couch, noticing how quiet they were being.

Michael pointed at Griffon’s ever growing stomach and shook his head.  “YOU TWO ARE GROSS!  YUCK, BLECH, FUCKING DISGUSTING!  WHO WOULD EVER WANT TO DO THAT SHIT?!,” he exclaimed loudly, rolling his eyes and walking away slowly to the couch where he had abandoned his gameboy before the talk.  He enveloped himself back in the game, clearly attempting to bleach his mind of a particularly disturbing mental image.

Griffon snorted at the accusation, but noticed that Gavin was still a little distraught.

“What’s the matter?,” Griffon asked.

Gavin just shook his head.  “I won’t be hairy, right?  Cuz that’s gross!,” he said, looking in Jack’s general direction.

“HEY!,” Jack shouted in retaliation.

Cameron, returning from the kitchen holding a large pitcher of sweet tea laughed.  “If you’re anything like your brother, you’ll have a fucking amazon jungle to navigate to his -” he began to say, silenced as an entire group of people began to stare at him awkwardly.  “TMI?,” he asked plainly.

Unlike the other boys, Ray slowly began to ascend the staircase.

“Where you goin’?,” Geoff asked.

Ray squinted his eyes.  “My room!  Nowhere!  Shut up!,” he said defensively, sprinting up the staircase.

The group snorted at the obvious nature of Ray’s bad lying, and began to laugh warmly to themselves.

Returning to their normal Saturday morning routines of doing jack shit and watching movies, Griffon turned to face Gavin in the floor, who was hooking up his headphones to a small recorder he’d been using the previous weeks to practice for the State Fair’s singing competition.

“How’s the practice going?  You think you’re going to win?,” Griffon asked, with a beaming smile.

Gavin grinned to himself.  “Oh yeah!  I’ve been practicing a LOT.  Mr. Williams says I picked a good song for a big crowd, and that’s it’s a popular song from way back.  I’m gonna WIN too,” he said confidently.  

“Let’s hear it then!,” Jack yelled from the background.  The household applauded alongside his cheer, and Gavin began to blush slightly.  After much prodding, Gavin finally set up his recorder, and pressed a few buttons to set up the karaoke version of his song.  

The sounds of an electric guitar began twanging in the background, alongside a heavy set of drums.

Gavin smiled big in the middle of the living room, and picked up the remote control to act as a fake remote.  Walking  and moving in tune with the music, his stage presence was clear.  There was a completely different air about him.  A new-found confidence, and a glow in his eyes that yelled out his excitement, and extruded a mysterious force.

 _“Let me know that I’ve done wrong, when I’ve known this all along!  I go around a time or two, just to waste my time with you!  Tell me all that you’ve thrown away!  Find out games you don’t want to play!  You are, the only one that needs to know!,”_  Gavin sang, pointing out to the audience, and directly at Meg just before hitting the chorus.  

 _“I’ll keep you my dirty little secret!  Don’t tell anyone or you’ll be just another regret, and I hope that you can keep that my dirty little secret!  Who has to know?!_ _”_  Gavin belted out.

Meg blushed at him, and felt her heart pounding a little more strongly than it usually did.  The general pain that was ever present there, lessened greatly.

At the sound of his ever maturing voice, and the way that he “sold” the lyrics, everyone already began to clap for Gavin, even before he started on the second chorus.

The music, the laughter, the celebration, and Gavin’s golden voice was, however, was soon drowned out by a loud growl.  Gavin switched off the music, and everyone turned to the front windows.

“Edgar!  Quit being mean to Joe the-” Michael began to yell, but noted immediately that something was wrong.  Joe was innocently laying on top of the television set, and Edgar was staring outside the living room window, far away from the cat or any usual signs.  His teeth were bore, and his long body was shaking angrily.  There were few times that any of them had ever seen their beloved hound so mad before.  

Michael hopped up from the couch and ran over beside the dog, to pet him gently.  “What’s wrong boy?  You see something?,” he asked, looking outside the window and seeing nothing worth growling at, except for a nearby squirrel.  

Far overhead, however, a plane was flying above the city of Austin, and would soon land.

_

 

The Austin airport was relatively quiet for a Saturday morning.  Likely the time of year just before Spring Break, there wasn’t much travel to and from the region.  Though one shockingly white hispanic had just returned from a trip to Florida, where he’d attended his father’s funeral.  Waiting to pick him up and take him out on a “cheer-up” date, Barbara  was waiting just outside the terminal gate when she saw him.

“EMI!  Over here!,” Barbara exclaimed, waving back and forth embarrassingly towards him, holding up a wildly inappropriately punned sign.  

He chuckled at the sight, but walked over to her anyway.

“You didn’t have to meet me, you know.  I would have been happy to pick you up myself,” Emi muttered as he came within earshot.

Barbara hugged Emi’s neck, and shook her head.  “Nah, I know what it’s like to lose someone, and have incredibly mixed feelings about it.  But trust me, nothing says “pick-me-up” than an intimate dinner for two without ANYONE bothering you or bringing up nasty topics.  So you, me, and a plate of homemade spaghetti is waiting!,” she said brightly.

“You cooked?,” Emi asked nervously.

She snorted.  “Fuck no, I ordered out.  It’ll be ready to pick up on our way home,” Barbara replied snarkily.

“Thank God!,” he laughed out, earning him a quick punch in the gut from his girlfriend.

Their reunion, however, was soon interrupted as the ruffling of several dozen robes soon began making noises across the airport.

Turning to see the sight, Barbara’s face scrunched up in an incoherent mess.  “What the fuck are THOSE things?,” Barbara asked, pointing towards the group of hooded figures.  The lot of them, nearly twenty to thirty strong, were wearing long green and brown robes, with some sort of winged butterfly logo on their front.  Though most peculiar was their lack of large luggage, replaced instead with iron-clad briefcases that were handcuffed to each member’s arm.  

Emi shook his head.  “I have no idea, but they freaked me the fuck out when I got on the plane.  I heard them mumbling the whole damn time about some….  King?,” he explained.

Before they could speculate further, one of the hooded weirdos handed some sort of flyer to Barbara, popping up out of nowhere, and brandishing a freakishly wide smile.  “Dear woman, would you be interested in joining the Order of the Fae?  Our leader, the esteemed Solomon King, has great ambitions in bringing back magic to the world, and establishing a new world order.  Where the meek shall inherit all, and those who honor the great Solomon shall know eternal greatness when the great king Oberon, and the great muse Puck are returned to our earthly soil,” said a woman’s voice, in a glossed-over, almost haunted tone.  

Barbara held up her hands and shook them vehemently.  “Ooooookay, sorry sweetheart, but I think somebody needs some serious mental treatment, or a swift kick in the ass, I’m not sure,” she remarked, backing away from the woman as Emi stood between them, flexing his muscle subtly.

“Now now, Adele, you needn’t be so vehement in your witnessing.  If this young woman showed outward signs of hesitation, you should know that it not our place to press,” a regal male’s voice echoed from across the airport.

Barbara turned to see a strong man, in his later forties was standing before them.  Like the rest of the group, the man was in a hooded robe, though covered atop it was a long black leather trench coat.  Some sort of golden crown was emblazoned on the right pocket, a clear differing from the rest of the group.

“Oh!  Sir Solomon, my deepest apologies!,” Adele mentioned, backing away as she bowed to her leader, and left Barbara and Emi be.

Satisfied with his worker’s movement, the salt and pepper haired male turned to face the two of them.  “My apologies for my acolyte’s rudeness.  I am Solomon King, the leader of the Order of the Fae.  It is not our intent to insight fear into those whose beliefs are different than ours.  Adele is, like most of my flock, very excited for the upcoming days.  You see, we have heard tale that our great prophet’s ancestor lives in the city of Austin.  Should we be able to meet him, and force his memories to return of his ancient self, our wildest dreams could come true,” he said in a dreamy tone, clearly caught up in his own world.

“Great.  I’m…  So happy for you?,” Barbara muttered defensively, continuing to back away slowly from the crazy man.

“SOLOMON,” yelled an angry male’s voice.

Just as soon as he had joined them, Solomon was torn away from the two of them as a frail Hispanic man began waving in his direction.  Unsure if he even remembered meeting them, Barbara and Emi walked in the opposite direction, towards the parking area.

“What…  The fuck was that about?,” Barbara asked, turning to Emi incredulously.

He shook his head.  “I have no idea, but I don’t like it.  Those fuckers aren’t right, that’s for sure,” Emilio explained, in a worried glance.

“Prophet?  Seriously?  My god, should we…  Call somebody?  I mean…  Like…  The police?  This sounds like weird culty terrorist shit,” Barbara inquired, still staring at the group of people who had begun chanting beside the man who had called Solomon over.

Emi, not needing any further invitation, pulled out his cell phone and began dialing into it.  “Not the police, but…  I feel like there is someone that would LOVE to know about Mr. Solomon King here…”  

Before long, the other line must have picked up.

“Shannon, it’s Narvaez.  I’ve got something you should PROBABLY be aware of.  You said your son’s father’s name was Solomon, correct?  Well, I may have just found the man you’re looking for.  And…  He’s in Austin,” he muttered into the phone, pulling Barbara closer to him as they began to walk a little faster.

 

-

 

Saturday afternoon soon came upon three reluctant individuals of the HomeHunters.  Having driven a long five hours to Dallas, Joel, Lindsay and Michael had finally found themselves at a state penitentiary.  After what seemed like an hour of speaking with guards, wardens, and several attorneys, the three of them finally made it into a small meeting room just outside death row.  A clammy little cell that would make for an impossible escape, with hard metallic walls lined with bars.  It had taken everything in Joel’s legal favors, and some future promises on his own culinary end, but he’d managed to arrange a meeting for Lindsay and her father, per her request.  Months after she’d learned the truth, her heart was still intent on meeting the man who had killed her mother, and attempted to kill her as well.  Hank would be executed in less than a few months, so time was off the essence.

Standing behind Lindsay, who was sat at a small table, Joel patted her on the shoulder.  “Lindsay?  Are you sure you want to do this?  The warden says that…  Hank isn’t all there anymore.  You might not-” he began to say, but was soon cut off by his daughter.

“Shove it Jay, I’m getting answers, and I’m getting them NOW,” Lindsay insisted.

Michael, standing beside her, nodded approvingly in her direction.  “Give him hell!,” he instructed, making fake punches in the air.

Their lighthearted discussion, however, was soon interrupted.  From the other end of the room, a door swung open.  Standing between two guards was a heavily chained man, with long brown hair that was unkempt and obviously uncut in many years.  His arms, his legs, his body, and even his neck had been chained together, and was being pulled around, like a leash, from his keeper.  Slowly, the guards locked the chains in place to the long steel table that Lindsay was sat at, insuring that the man could not reach her, or any of the others in the room.  Hank, in all his frail, underfed state, barely registered a sound as he sat down on the cold chair.

“You have half an hour, and NO MORE.  First sign of trouble, and we’re chucking you all out of here,” one of the officers instructed fiercely.  They stepped backward, but kept within a respectable distance of their prisoner.  

At first there was silence.  Lindsay stared at the man, whose head was hung low, and who refused to face his daughter.  

Encouraged by a hand on her shoulder from Michael, Lindsay managed to clear her throat, and take a deep breath.

“Why’d you do it?  Why’d you try to burn me and mom up in the home?  Was it really because you were gambling?,” Lindsay finally asked.  She spoke softly, and her strong face was betrayed by a quivering lip.  

Hank remained silent.  

“SHE SAID, WHY’D YOU DO IT?!,” Michael yelled, banging his hand on the table.

Joel, who could remain quiet no longer, walked closer to the man.  “You killed Margaret.  You tried to kill Lindsay.  You ruined two happy lives, and broke mine and my mother’s heart, and for what?!  I think we ALL deserve the truth!  It was the gambling, wasn’t it?  Your fucking-”

Before he could finish, Joel jumped as Hank began to laugh quietly to himself.  It was a slow laugh at first, that slowly devolved into a chuckle.  But after a few moments, it was a fully-felt, echoing chamber of laughter that they were trapped in.  Hank rose his head up, and his hair slowly parted to reveal a set of the most ghostly red eyes that failed to look even remotely human.

“I…  I burned you.  I…  I burned you!  You and your mother!  Just like HE told me to!  I’d get my money, and… A NEW LIFE!,” he began stammering out incoherently, pointing to Lindsay.  He continued to repeat the phrase over and over again, laughing all the while.

Joel shook his head.  “Sicko…  Lindsay, come on, we’re-”

Standing up from her chair, Lindsay’s hair swayed behind her as she leapt towards her father.  In one fell swoop, she slapped him as hard as she could across the face.  The smack echoed throughout the room.

“I HATE YOU!  YOU KILLED MOM, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME, AND YOU’RE A BAD MAN!  I CAN’T WAIT TILL YOU’RE DEAD!  JAY’S A BETTER DADDY THAN YOU EVER WERE!  I HATE-” Lindsay yelled, stopping as she noticed the hand-print she’d left on her father’s face.  

Like most slaps, it left a red mark.

Unlike most slaps, it was steaming, and the smell of burning flesh was apparent.

Hank’s laughter stopped, and his breathing became labored.

“Okay, that’s enough of that.  This meeting is OVER.  Come on Hank, back to your cell,” the same officer from earlier announced.  Walking over to the prisoner, she reached for the lead that would control him once he was freed from the table.

“HOLY BITCH!  I BURNED YOU!,” Hank screeched.

He broke the chains that bound him to the table in a feat of superhuman strength, and was essentially free to do as he pleased.  Before the guards had time to react, he spun the broken chains like a whip, striking them both in the face and knocking them out with the heavy metal.

“LINDSAY!,” Joel shouted, leaping up from his chair and grabbing her around the chest, pulling her away from the man.

“I BURNED YOU!  YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD!,” Hank screamed, running after Lindsay and Joel.

Michael bravely stood between the two of them, and reared back for a punch that would likely hurt like hell.  He was, unfortunately, quickly dismissed as Hank grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and threw him across the room, straight into a wall, where he fell unconscious into a heap on the floor.

“MICHAEL!,” Lindsay screamed, turning to her friend out of worry, and rushing over towards him.

“NO GET BACK HERE!,” Joel tried to instruct, reaching out for her.  Not noticing the gargantuan man in front of him out of fear for his daughter, Joel was just as effortlessly picked up and thrown into a wall.  Hitting the front of his head, Joel fell to the floor, where a small amount of blood began seeping out of his forehead.

“JAY!,” Lindsay screamed as she reached Michael, holding his own bleeding head in her lap.

The sounds of scrambling prison officers from rooms over could be heard in the background, but it would be minutes before they would reach the cell.  

Hank stood over Lindsay, and the crumbled heap of Michael’s body, and smiled.  

“I…  I burned you daughters of Joan.  I burned you, and you were supposed to die!  You always die when you’re burned!  Master King said so.  Your mother died.  You were supposed to die too.  Oh well.  I’ll kill you now instead, and Master King will…  Reward me,” Hank said, reaching down for Lindsay’s throat.  The burning on his face had turned charcoal black, and was beginning to crumble in chunks of molten blood.

“STOP IT!,” Lindsay screamed, slapping away his hand.  Much like her earlier strike, the contact between her skin and Hank’s left a searing burn on his skin.

Hank was unphased by the pain, and instead chuckled to himself.  “Holy bitch.  Nobody can save you now.  You’re dead,” he said, using his uninjured hand to raise up high, and quickly begin to throw it down to her head.

Michael grabbed Hank’s arm from his laying position, just as it began to strike down at Lindsay’s side.  His eyes flung open, and he hopped up from the ground, still clutching Hank’s arm in his own.

“You shall not touch this woman, you pathetic puppet!  How foolish to think that you of all creatures would EVER be allowed to touch HER!” Michael said, in a rather stuffy tone that didn’t match his usual voice.  His eyes were burning a fearsome gold, and specks of fire began to flow out of his hands.

Recoiling in pain from the slow crushing, Hank tried to shake Michael off, to no avail.  In an instant, Michael snapped Hank’s’ arm in half, leaving it a broken mess with a bone sticking out of his skin.  He screamed in pain, which echoed in the room as Michael tossed the fully grown man across the room and into a wall.  The back of his head struck the metal of the wall, and blood splashed out of it.  Hank slumped to the ground, writhing in pain next to Joel, but still clearly alive.

“M…Michael?,” Lindsay asked, trembling at the sight of her boyfriend’s strength.

Michael turned around, and faced her with a warm smile.  “You’re safe, I promise.  I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you.  My apologies.  I will make this quick, and give you back your lover,” he said, in the same stuffy voice.  He began to walk away from her, but Lindsay stepped towards him.

“Who…Who are you?!  You’re not Michael!  Michael doesn’t talk like that!  He’d never hurt ANYONE like that!,” Lindsay yelled, pushing him away.

Ignoring her protests, Michael walked past her, and knelt down to Joel’s level on the opposite side.  He placed his hand on Joel’s head, and shut his eyes.  A golden light washed over Joel’s body, and he slowly began to return to consciousness, if the groans were any indication.  

“He’ll be fine,” the “Michael” said again.

Un-amused, Lindsay moved up to close to him.  “Cut the shit, I asked you a question!,” she demanded.

Spinning around, “Michael” took Lindsay by the hand.  “You’re so much like her.  It’s like…  You’re really alive again.  I’m glad Michael loves you.  It makes me…  Feel like I’m in love all over again.  It makes me remember…  Why I did what I did,” he explained, dodging the question entirely.

Before she had an opportunity to further explore this “stranger”, the sounds of a struggling male could be heard next to them.

Raising himself up, Hank started laughing, almost not even feeling the broken limb and clearly concussed head injury.   

“D…DIE!  DIE YOU BITCH!  I WON’T FUCK THIS UP!  I WANT MY ETERNAL LIFE!  I WANT MY MONEY!  I WANT MY MASTER TO BE PROUD!,” Hank screamed.  His face came into view once more, and a black sludge was running down his eyes and out of his mouth.  He was reaching out to her, and tried to grab her around the neck.  

Michael slowly took Lindsay’s hand, and pressed it into Hank’s side.  Like his crumbling black face and hands that were bleeding pools of black, and searing themselves, Hank’s abdomen began steaming through his fabric, and caused him to recoil in pan.

Unworried, Michael turned to Lindsay.   “Don’t ever forget this.  Sin can never touch the holy ones, but will always damn those who were damned,” he explained quietly.  

Hank reared back his other hand, and tried to bring it back down on the two of them.

Michael, however, didn’t move.  Frightened, Lindsay shut her eyes tightly and held her hands up in a defensive posture.

It was, thankfully, unnecessary, as a gunshot fired from the re-opened cell, where several armed guards stood, holding their pistols in unison.  

Slowly, Hank fell to the ground in front of Lindsay and Michael, and blood began pooling out of his chest injury.  It, much like his other injuries, was black.

“KIDS, ARE YOU OKAY!?,” one of the male officers screamed, running past Hank and inspecting Michael’s bleeding head.

Michael smiled.  “Yeah, we’re fine mister!  Lindsay’s daddy saved us, but he got hurt.  Isn’t that right Lindsay?,” the “Michael” asked his friend.

Puzzled by his lie, and the childish tone that she knew Michael hated, Lindsay’s face scrunched in confusion.

“W…Wha-” she began to say, interrupted as another officer helped a finally awakened Joel to stand on his own two feet.

“L…Lindsay…  LINDSAY!?,” Joel screamed out, finally returned to the world of the conscious.  Stumbling around, he managed to make his way to his daughter and grasped her as tightly as he could.  “L…Lindsay, are you okay?  I’m so sorry!  Lindsay, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you!  Are you hurt?  Did he…,” he said, ultimately interrupted as he saw Hank’s corpse next to them.  “What happen-” he asked, silenced as he witnessed Michael pass out next to them, landing safely into the arms of an officer.

“Kid?  HEY KID?  W…  What happened with you!  Kid!,” the officer asked, trying to gently slap Michael awake.

Turning to face Michael, Lindsay’s eyes slowly watched as her boyfriend’s eyes re-opened.  They were no longer golden, and she noticed by his foul language upon awakening that everything was back to “normal”.  Though a fear continued to seep into her mind.

 _“Who was that?,”_ she asked herself, reliving the incident in her mind, and becoming overwhelmed as she experienced Michael’s strength firsthand.

 

_

 

“Aaaaand ITS DONE!,” Courtney exclaimed brightly.  Inside her new bedroom, she’d managed to snag a studio table, with plenty of room for her to work on her X-Ray and Vav comics.  A labor of love that had taken since the start of the new semester, the very first issue had been completed.  Fully lined, fully colored, and fully handwritten out.  The story of their first exploits against the Dark Queen Lindsay, and their attempts to save Prince Michael were fully chronicled.  Even better was their stunning defeat at the end.

“It looks nice,” Ben King said, having appeared on Lindsay’s bed in the far corner.

Courtney jumped at the voice, and turned around to face the man that had once attempted to kill her.  Though her fears were asked, seeing his eyes no longer have that horrifying shade of black about them.  

“You’re that man!  From my bedroom and from the hospital!,” Courtney exclaimed.

He nodded.  “Yeah.  My name’s Ben, remember?,” Ben explained.

Defensively, Courtney reached for a pair of scissors in her drawer.  “Yeah…  Kind of hard to forget!,” she said.  “You’re not here to…  You know…  Kill me again, right?,” Courtney finally asked.

Ben chuckled.  “No.  Just…  Just wanted to talk.  About you,” he said.

Taken aback, Courtney slowly lowered her “weapon”.  “Me?” she asked.

“Yes, you.  How long…  How long have you been able to see people like me?  It’s really important that I know,” Ben asked, standing up and moving slowly towards her.

Courtney attempted to smile, but looked away from him.  “I’ve been able to see ghosts my whole life.  The first time happened when I saw my first grandma at the funeral.  She told me to tell my first mom that everything was going to be okay, and to look for her will in the Cookie Jar.  I did, and mom found it.  After that, grandma left to be born again,” she said.

“Born again?,” Ben asked curiously.

She nodded.  “Yeah, that’s what Grandma said.  She said that her business was done, so she was going to be born again.  That God had a new plan for her, so I shouldn’t worry!,” Courtney explained.

Biting the bottom of his lip, Ben sighed.  “I see…  And you’re with…  The others here, so that must mean…” he muttered to himself.

“Now I can see people’s feelings too.  Their eyes are always glowing and stuff,” Courtney said.

“Huh?,” Ben asked, snapped out his stupor.

Courtney smiled.  “It was at Christmas when I was real little!  Everyone’s eyes were BRIGHT gold.  They were all happy!  But then, there were times when they were black, like yours and Ryan’s.  Then when we were at the hospital for Gavin, everyone’s were blue.  Mr. Jack’s eyes were pure white, and didn’t have any color to them.  His was real scary…,” she commented.

Seemingly satisfied, Ben sighed to himself.  “Thank you.  That’s all I need to know,” he said, finally reaching her side, and putting his hand on her shoulders.  “Listen very carefully.  In the coming days, something terrible will soon happen.  You and your family will be the target of this terrible act, and I’m partially to blame for it.  The people living in this house are VERY important.  So if you see a lot of people with black eyes…  Get you and your family AWAY from them!  That’s all I can say,” he explained, walking away.

Frightened by his words, Courtney reached out for the back of his shirt.  “WAIT!  What do you mean terrible?!  What’s going to happen!?,” she asked panickedly.  

Ben didn’t turn around to face her.  “Look into the tales of man for the answers.  The Archangel Michael.  St. Joan of Arc.  The tale of Cain and Abel.  Xin Jing, the seer.  Puck, the voice of the Faes.  Gin, the knight of the Faes.  Titania, the queen of the Faes.  Noah, the one who guided those from the flood.  Adam, the father of man.  Eve, the mother of women.  There are others, but…  They are not of the praised or the damned, and are not the targets.  If you can connect these…  The truth will be known,” he said rather morbidly.  And just as quickly as he appeared, Ben vanished from the room.

Exasperated, frightened, and ultimately confused, Courtney fell back to her chair.

“W…What am I supposed to do?,” she asked herself.

_

 

“Nurse Angie, please take the sample to the lab and have it contained fully,” Dr. Stiles said.

“Yes Doctor,” a short, blond and well dressed nurse said.  Carrying a silver metallic suitcase, she exited the conference room the three of them had been sitting at.

Meeting Dr. Stiles had been nothing short of a dream come true for Ali.  As the Director of the Center for Disease control, and one of the most world-renown surgeons at an incredibly young age of thirty, it was akin to meeting a celebrity of sorts for her profession.  Though the fact that he was drop dead gorgeous helped things as well.  Standing at a respectable height, with a strong and well cared for figure, his sandy brown hair and crystalline glasses added intellectualism to his “hot damn booty”.  

He stripped off his lab coat, and took a seat in the conference room of the hospital.  Staring deeply into her eyes, the pleasantries he’d exchanged earlier quickly melted.

“What we discuss here does not, under any circumstances, leave this room.  It took me every favor I had to allow this discussion,” Dr. Stiles said, in a firm tone.

Taken aback by his seriousness, she reluctantly nodded.  “Of course,” she replied, taking her own seat.

Opening up his laptop, Dr. Stiles hooked it up to the projection system, and an image of Ali’s black sludge came on screen.  A wide array of equations and formulas joined beside it, none of which she even remotely attempt to understand.

“We call it Sin.  A parasitic and tumerous disease that attaches itself to a major organ, and siphons life from it.  As a side effect, it causes viral hemorrhagic fever, can spread to other major organs, and can essentially shut down the entire human body.  Furthermore, it causes wild hallucinations, delusions of grandeur, and can essentially alter a person’s perceptions of the world.  There is no known cure, and no means of surgery that can remove it from the human body safely.  The medical community knows it as the disease responsible for the near eradication of Europe many centuries ago, after the supposed fall of the King Obereon.  A disease that we know nothing about, other than its few testing markers that survived in our disease vaults.  At least, that’s what they think,” Dr. Stiles explained, pulling a file from his briefcase and throwing it across the table and into Ali’s hands.  She opened the file, and saw the portrait of a young boy with brown hair.  

“Benjamin King, age thirteen.  Presented with…  Severe headaches, excruciating pain, noted envious personality disorders, and…  Coma,” Ali said, reading the file aloud.  

Dr. Stiles nodded.  “A case that was handed to me from an organization called Caduceus Europe.  They’re one of the best branches of the World Health Organization, and have some of the most advanced technologies in the world.  Nobody knew exactly what caused this boy’s death, so his autopsy and medical reports were sent to me.  I diagnosed him with Sin,” he said, rather solemnly.  

“What?!  There’s a recently documented case of Sin?!  How has this not gotten out?!,” Ali screamed back.

Shaking his head, Dr. Stiles sighed.  “I was overruled.  I wanted to present the case to the medical community, and warn about a potential outbreak or pandemic.  Sin is HIGHLY contagious if transferred through blood, mucus, or if the black sludge comes in contact with skin.  It is also fast moving, and can infect the human body in a matter of minutes.  So naturally, I was concerned,” he replied.

“I’d say!  What were they thinking!?,” Ali shot back bitterly.

Dr. Stiles shrugged.  “Concerned with politics and and an outbreak of fear, I’m sure.  It didn’t matter, it happened years ago, the body was contained and preserved for medical research, and eventually burned when its usefulness was maxed out.  No contamination, and the problem went away, so I let it slide as an isolated incident,” he replied bitterly.

Picking up on it, Ali put down the folder.  “You don’t seem convinced,” she said.  

Dr. Stiles laid his head down on the table.  “Have you ever heard of the Order of the Fae?  That religious cult in England that are obsessed with magic and the story of Obereon?  The people who claim they can return magic to the world?,” he asked.

Ali shook her head.  “Not really, sorry,” she replied.

He pulled out his cell phone and began typing away at it.  “Uh, basically they’re a cult.  Their leader, Solomon King, was the boy’s father.  They were living in America at the time of his outbreak.  He apparently not only refused to get his boy medical treatment, but then actually assaulted the EMTs when they attempted to “rescue” the boy who several neighbors had reported was very ill and screaming for help constantly.  He was sent off to a foster home after that, but Mr. King eventually got custody back.  Now, I have no DEFINITIVE proof of this, but when the Kings returned to Europe, Benjamin died within a week.  Massive tumors everywhere, and he was suffering from viral hemorrhagic fever.  My autopsy, as you know, ruled it as Sin.  So now, this begs the question…  How did a boy die from Sin, when such a disease hadn’t been seen in CENTURIES?,” he asked.

Ali tilted her head curiously.  “I uh…,” she replied in a rambling manner.

Not giving her an opportunity to answer, Dr. Stiles flipped to the next slide.  The image of Gavin came on screen.  “Gavin Pattilo, formerly known as Gavin Free.  His heritage originated in Eruope as well.  When I dug into the records from Cadeceus Europe, and sent them the patient file, they used their influence to dig deeper. Apparently, the Free family was from a small town in Oxford.  Less than twenty minutes away from the King family,” he explained.

Her eyes widened.  “You don’t think…,” Ali asked, frightened of the response.

“Sin originated in Europe and nearly wiped them out.  Remember that Sin causes delusions and mental disorders of various types.  Based on the medical records, both the Free and King families suffer from a long line of mental disorders, and many have committed atrocious acts.  Solomon King is just another in a long line of cult leadership.  Mrs. Free, as I understand it, mentally assaulted her child to the point where he was mute, and put into foster care.  There are countless records to show this,” he explained.

Slowly, everything came into picture for Ali, and her breath was taken away.

Dr. Stiles adjusted his glasses.  “The King and Free families, for whatever reason, are natural hosts to Sin.  They can develop in in their bodies and transmit it.  Based on our autopsy of Benjamin King, the disease manifests sometime in the teenage years, and slowly eats away at the mind thereafter,” he explained.

“GAVIN!,” Ali screamed, covering her mouth.

Shaking his head, Dr. Stiles moved to the next slide.  An analysis of Gavin’s blood report.  “Gavin Pattillo, as of the blood sample you took last week, has no Sin in his system.  It has, for whatever reason, been completely cured,” he said.

Taken aback, Ali lowered her hands from her mouth.  “But…  How?,” she asked.

He shut the laptop.  “That is what I am here to learn.  If I can, I’d like to meet the patient myself.  There is so much we can learn from him, and potentially put a stop to one of the world’s most terrifying viruses,” he said.

The intercom to the conference room soon beeped overhead.

“Dr. Baker, we have a call from Dallas!  A lab there has just done an autopsy on a deceased convict.  There has been a match to the lab results you had drawn from Gavin Pattillo.  They want to know if you ever found out what his disease was!,” a secretary said loudly.

Ali and Dr. Stiles exchanged dark glances with each other.

_

 

Cain’s new home had once belonged to a perfectly good farming family out in the countryside, away from the hustle and bustle of the city.  A perfectly good family that didn’t rely on anyone but themselves.  A perfectly good family who had been murdered by Cain himself, stuffed inside a shallow grave underground in the basement, and quickly forgotten about.

Swirling a wine glass at their rustic table inside the homey and family-oriented room, he chuckled to himself, watching as his guest Solomon wiggled impatiently.

“Mr. Howe…  I understand you called us here for a REASON?,” Solomon asked angrily.

Savoring delightfully in the way that Solomon NEEDED him, Cain allowed the emotion to wash over him slowly, and enjoy each and every second.

“Yes…  You see, my dear Solomon, I’ve come across a delightful little family in Austin.  A family who seems to be a part of rather…  Miraculous things!,” Cain said playfully.

The words caught Solomon’s attention, and his eyes shifted.

Reaching inside his front pocket, Cain began caressing a small set of photographs.  “A boy who nearly died of an incurable disease, but who was somehow…  Saved?  A boy whose voice has known calming effects on people?  A boy whose heritage lies in Europe?,” he said coyly.  

Solomon grabbed at the photographs, but Cain pulled them away, laughing.  “Oh come now…  Surely you know the deal?  You hold YOUR end of the bargain first.  Or at least…  Prove to me that you’ve done what you promised,” he said.

Clearly irritated, Solomon grunted, but signaled for Adele to join his side.  She did so gleefully, and played her silver suitcase on top of the table where a perfectly good family once shared countless dinners of love together.

“Open it,” Solomon instructed.

Adele did as she was told, unlocking the case with a key kept around Solomon’s neck.  Inside the suitcase, Adele pulled out a small clear vial, filled to the brim with a black substance.  

Cain smiled a toothy smile.  “Prove it,” he instructed.

Solomon shut his eyes, and nodded reluctantly.  

Without any hesitation, Adele opened the top of the crystal vial and dropped the black substance on her forehead.  She carefully sealed the bottle once more, and placed it back into the suitcase, handing it off to  Solomon.

“Thank you…  Master…,” she said, bowing before him.

In an instant, Adele screamed in pain.  She dropped to the floor, convulsing painfully, and grabbing her skull.  Attempting to control herself, she bit into her lip, biting off an entire chunk of it, and spurting blood over the floor.  Inside the typical red of the blood was also specks of black.  The entire scene lasted for nearly half an hour.  Solomon looked away from her at some point when her blood began flowing black, and some of the other cult members began to clean up after her with gloves, while she was still writing in pain.  Eventually though, Adele stopped moving, and the hood that covered her head slowly fell backwards, revealing a set of ghostly red eyes, and streaks of black falling out of them.

Inappropriately, Cain clapped at the display.  “AMAZING!  So this is SIN!  The curse that the Father placed upon the Face to wipe them out of existence!  A disease that killed the Queen Titania, and then went on to infect a great portion of mankind that lived in unity with the Faes!  Absolutely amazing…,” he said gleefully.

Turning back to Mr. Howe, Solomon scoffed.  “It’s not amazing, it’s a curse.  My family attempted to save King Obereon from his death, and were cursed alongside him.  So long as we procreate, all of our children will inherit our disease.  We were punished for our dedication to the Faes, and REFUSE to take this sitting down.  The FATHER shall pay, that is for certain,” he said darkly.

Cain smiled.  “Then I can trust you with THIS,” he said, tossing the photograph to Solomon, and smiled.  It was, from a distance, the image of Gavin Free and Dan Eberle, playing on their front lawn.  “Meet Puck and Gin.  Or at least, their ancestors.  Though I suppose it doesn’t make a difference, considering those two souls are still alive.  Brighten them up enough, and…  Well, I’m sure you know what would happen,” he said sinisterly.

A silent murmuring came around the group of hooded individuals, which was silenced quickly as Solomon raised his hand up.  

“How can you be so sure?,” Mr. King asked.  

He chuckled to himself.  “I have my secrets, Mr. King.  All I can say is…  I have proof!,” Cain said, sliding another photo across to him.  It was a diagnostic report, photographed.  

Solomon looked it over, and slowly widened his eyes in shock.

“This is….,” he muttered.

Cain nodded.  “Gavin Pattillo was diagnosed with Sin, per the Center of Disease Control.  An…  Acquaintance of mine discovered this and forwarded it to me.  I’m sure you realize…  Humans die from Sin, naturally, but there are only three living bloodlines that can be infected with Sin this severe and this quickly,” he said.

“The ancestors of Obereon.  The ancestors of Puck.  The ancestors of Gin…,” Solomon mumbled.

“So then, you know what needs to be done?,” Cain said.

Solomon scratched the bottom of his beard.  “We must bring out Puck’s soul.  The soul he sealed inside humanity, as recompense for his failure to the queen.  but…  How can we-” he said, clearly distraught.

Cain stood up, with his wine glass in hand, viewing the many loving familiy photographs lining the living room.  A father, a mother, and a boy no older than seven, gathered snugly under a blanket together.  With little more than intrigue, Cain caressed the antique frame.  

“The boy will be singing at the State Fair next week.  A perfect opportunity for you to release your disease and create a situation where a grieving soul would be forced into coming out.  Think about it.  With all those people there?  Their lives extinguishing?  Puck would have no choice but to intervene, and his voice would flow with magic.  Magic that would heal the broken, and reignite the magic within yourself.  A magic that…  Could do amazing things…,” Cain explained.

Solomon’s fearful grimace was soon replaced with a smug smile.   He put his hand on the top of the desk.  Instantly, cracks of ice began to cover it, in wild pattern, though went no further than a few inches.

“Shall we get started?,” Solomon asked.

_____

 

Michael wasn’t sure where he was at.  The weather was hot, he was sweating stickily, and he was in what could only be described as some sort of…  Hut.

“Joan, please don’t do this.  Even with you, Xin, Puck, and Obereon?  You can’t beat Father.  He’s lived for billions of years, and has an army of children at his disposal!  Mankind is finished, that’s all there is to it!  Come with me!  Become an angel, and we’ll travel the galaxy together, saving the weak who truly deserve it!” a voice pleaded.  A formal voice or sorts that Michael recognized.

Turning to his right, he recognized the man inside the hut with them.  The man with the red wings, who had been coming to his dreams.  The “older” him.  Saint Michael was pleading with a woman, on his knees and taking this “Joan’s” hand in his.  Joan was a tall woman, who towered over Saint Michael.  Despite the heat, she was in a set of purple light armor, and a long cloak that hid her features to the world.  Her hair flowed a bright red, and her eyes, despite the kindness, were fierce and determined.

“God will protect me, Michael.  He’s calling for me to protect the world from this…  Abomination known as “Father”.  I must do as He asks.  I’m the only human who can,” Joan retorted, picking up her rapier from the wall mount and buckling it to her belt.

Saint Michael shook his head.  “You CAN’T!  Father is too strong, he’ll kill you in a single strike!  It’s not worth it!,” he exclaimed.

Angered, Joan spun around.  “Your Father…  Do you not know what he’s done?  That damn flood has wiped out half the world!  Even the few humans that Noah saved, and the towns that Camael and Ramiel protected will take years to repopulate!  Millions of lives WIPED OUT Michael!  How can you defend him!?  HOW can you not see him for the monster he is?!,” Joan shouted, giving him a bitter look.

Saint Michael shut his eyes.  “I can’t go against him, Joan.  I…  I can’t,” he explained.

She shook her head in pity.  “Pathetic.  You’re AFRAID of him!  He’s a monster, Michael!  He must be stopped at any cost!  Myself, the few remaining Faes, Xin, and the angels who support us will do our best.  WITH or WITHOUT you,” Joan said bitterly.

Walking away from Saint Michael, she exited the room without another glance backwards.

Saint Michael turned around, and glanced at the child Michael.  “I tried…  I tried to protect her.  I loved Joan.  Before I met her…  I didn’t know what love was.  Just like with Ramiel met Rem, and learned what it meant to have hope,” he said, standing up from the dusty floor.  The man slowly walked towards the child.  “I learned…  I learned that there are more important things in this world than just obeying what I was told from those that were above me.  I learned…  What justice is.  I learned…  What had to be done,” Saint Michael said.

Michael felt the Saint put his hands on his shoulder.  “That’s why I need you.  Michael…  You are my only link to that world.  I need you.  I need you so I can-”

“MICHAEL!,” shouted a loud, obnoxious voice.

Shooting up from the comfort of his bed, Michael felt Edgar’s body laying across his, and saw his entire final looking at him worriedly.

“WHAT THE FUCK?!  WHO WOKE ME UP!?,” Michael shouted as he opened his eyes all the way.

“Oh my god, you’re awake!  Michael, is everything okay?  Does anything hurt?  Dr. Ali’s here, and she can-” Jack said immediately, being cut off as Lindsay butted through him and clung herself onto him.

“It’s you…  It’s really YOU!,” Lindsay said, crying into Michael’s shoulder.

Confused, Michael reluctantly put his arms around her.  “Uh…  Yeah, it’s fucking me.  Who were you expecting, the god damn Pope?,” he asked, in a joking voice of uncertainty.

Just as quickly as she’s put her arms around him, Lindsay then proceeded to slap Michael across the face.

_

 

Sunday morning after the incident that occured the day previous, Geoff and Jack had taken everyone out to get doughtnuts for breakfast, while Michael got a quick checkup with Joel from Dr. Ali on her off day.  Though there was apparently a need for Gavin to run a few more blood tests anyway, so it worked out in the end anyway.  Unwilling to deal with a day in a hospital,  Griffon and Meg had stayed home, continuing to try and learn how to sew things.  Griffon was piss poor at it, though Meg had already had the makings of an adorable hat for one of the kids.

“Can I steal your talent with fabric?  I’ll give you my ability to cook!,” Griffon offered, nudging Meg in the side.

The girl giggled.  “You can’t cook!,” Meg retorted.

Their playful laughter, however, was soon brought to an end as the front doorbell rang.  

“I’ll get it!,” Meg said, standing up and racing for the door.  

Watching her carefully, Griffon saw as she opened the door, and revealed a single military type standing there.  One that Griffon recognized immediately from his pudgy appearance, and balding head.

“Miss Turney, it’s good to see you again.  It’s me, Sergeant Paul.  How are you doing?,” Paul asked kindly.

Meg’s face dropped, and she ran back inside, hiding behind Griffon.

“What do you want?,” Griffon asked fiercely, standing up from the couch, and attempting to hide her pregnant condition as a means to scare the man.

Sergeant Paul sighed loudly.  “Listen…  Just…  Hear me out.  We’re at a dead end on the Saramago Case.  There’s only one living witness to this crime, and…  That would be your daughter.  PLEASE.  We have dozens of families who are looking for closure, and answers.  I…  I just need to know what happened,” he said politely, ultimately pleading into both women’s eyes.  

“S…  Saramago?,” Meg said sheepishly.

Griffon was taken aback.  “W..  Was that the attacker’s name?,” she asked.

Sergeant Paul nodded.  “You…  You didn’t hear that from me.  But yes.  Decorated Military Veteran family, the Saramagos, who left behind one living child after the attacks,” he said.

“Dylan,” Meg said darkly.

He nodded in response.  “I’m…  I’m sure that boy would want to know about his parents as well.  I heard you became friends with him, so…  Would you be willing to talk now?,” Paul asked.

Meg took several minutes, clutching at her mother’s shirt before finally nodding to the man.  Griffon invited the man into the home, and the three of them sat around the couch.  Paul pulled out a small recorder, and turned it on.

“So Meg, can you tell me what happened during the night of the welcome home party for the troops?  The night you were hit with the white powder?,” Paul asked.

Slowly, Meg took a deep breath.  “My mom and dad came because they were the army cooks, but also had a cooking store where we threw parties for people!  I was helping them at the party, because it was fun, and I liked dressing up.  We were handing out the desserts, when everything got REALLY quiet.  Two older people, kind of like Grandpa Joel, came in to the party late, dressed like my mommy and daddy did in their uniforms.  The lady was crying, and started yelling a lot.  She kept asking…  Why nobody would tell them what happened to her little boy.  The man started in too, picking up one of the solider men and shaking him,” she said.

“But nobody said anything?,” Paul inquired.

Meg shook her head.  “No.  Everyone stayed REAL quiet, and the boss man told them to leave.  Well, then the lady pulled out a big suitcase.  She threw it in the air, and it hit a fan on the ceiling.  White powdery stuff flew EVERYWHERE and covered everyone.  Then the man grabbed a hose from his back, and sprayed everyone with colored water.  It hit me in the chest, and my heart started hurting REALLY bad.  I looked up, and my daddy was….,” she began to stay, stuttering slightly.

Paul and Griffin both shut their eyes at the sight.

“D…D…Daddy was bleeding out of his eyes.  But..  It wasn’t red blood, it was…  Black, and he was crying.  Then…  Then daddy stopped moving, and started yelling and getting REALLY angry,” Meg explained.

Sergeant Paul bit his lip.  “My god…  They did it then.  They actually viralized it…,” he said to himself.

Confused, Griffon turned to the man.  “Excuse me?,” she asked plainly.

Shutting off the recorder, Sergeant Paul stuffed it into his pocket.  “Please excuse me, I have to be somewhere now.  Thank you Meg, you have been a great help.  Maybe we can finally solve this case once and for all,” he explained.  He dashed out of the home and slammed the door behind him.

Trembling, Meg leaned into her mother.  “M…Mom?  It’s…  My…  My heart’s not gonna hurt like that again is it?  The doctors cured me, right?!,” she asked desperately.

Griffon slammed her eyes shut and bit the bottom of her lip.  Hormones quickly took over and she began to sob.  

“M…Mom?  Mom, what’s wrong?,” Meg asked.

Slowly, Griffon put her arm around Meg and clung her tightly.  “Meg…  I’m not going to lie anymore.  The reason we test your heart every night?  It’s because the doctors don’t know what caused your heart to fail.  If things start hurting or looking bad again, then….  We might have to find another heart, or…” she stammered out.

Meg’s face paled.  “w…What?  But the doctors said I’d be fine!  That my heart was working again!,” she screamed.

Griffon nodded.  “It…  It is, for now.  But…  In the future?  We just don’t know.  We…  We don’t know anything.  But maybe now that you helped the army man, they can figure you what-”

Not bothering to wait for an explanation, Meg hopped out of the couch and began running to her room on the first floor.  The door slammed loudly behind her, and Griffon could here the child crying from clear across the other room.

_

 

At the Dallas medical center, he body of Hank Tuggey was sliced open, and currently in the midst of an autopsy by Dr. Stiles.  A microphone was hanging low in the ceiling, recording his commentary.

Pulling out the man’s heart, he plopped it into a weight meter.  “Heart shows sign of advanced putrefaction and cell death.  A black discoloration is noticeable, and several large tumors are present as well.  Heart is underweight by 20%” he noted.

Nurse Angie slowly took the heart out of the weight meter and began to seal it in a iron-clad container.  

Next, Dr. Stiles pulled out the man’s lungs and weighed them much the same as he had done the others.  “Lungs show advanced signs of putrefaction.  Cell death is not as noticeable, which is likely why the man was still alive, despite the consistently failing organs.  Despite that, the man likely had less than a month to live,” he noted.

Again, Nurse Angie took the organs, and sealed them tightly in an container.  

With the internal autopsy completed, Dr. Stiles began to close the chest cavity.

“Blood analysis, organ inspection, and toxicology reports have all been run.  Based on the facts presented, I am ready to note a cause of death, “ he explained.

Nurse Angie looked up at him worriedly, carefully packing away the man’s organs into a shipping container.

“Death was caused by a bullet lodged into his body, which punctured a kidney.  Upon puncturing, a tumor burst and released a toxic component throughout his body.  This component stopped his heart, and ceased all nerve functions.   While the secondary cause of death is from the bullet wound, the primary cause of death is being ruled as…,” Dr. Stiles began to say, pausing the recording and cursing under his breath.

“Sin,” he remarked.

Coming to his side, Angie put her arm around him kindly.  “We’ll beat this, I know it.  We’ve got the boy’s blood, and can see how he fought off the infection.  Then we can-”

Interrupting her, Dr. Stiles slammed his fist against the autopsy table.  “You don’t understand!  The cause of death was not just a regular Sin!  Whatever this shit was, someone INTENTIONALLY placed this inside this man, and used the hallucination effects of Sin to alter his mental capacity.  His psychological examinations make perfect sense now!  Why a loving father would suddenly turn on his wife and daughter!  Why’d he murder them!  It was SIN!  ALL OF IT!  A disease that has NEVER been out of Europe, and that certainly could never be cultivated normally without an advanced laboratory,” he yelled.  

Angie covered her mouth.  “You’re saying…,” she stammered out.

Dr. Stiles turned on the recorder again.  “The primary cause of death is Sin.  The patient in question was infected with a viral strain known as Sin, which caused the toxic death throughout his system.  However, I am ruling this death as a murder.  Based on evidence through psychological evaluations and prior behavior, it is clear that this man was injected with Sin at some point, and used by someone as a test subject.  As a result, this man committed atrocious acts, which led to his imprisonment, and his eventual death,” he said, turning off the recorder once more.

Slowly, Angie backed away from the man.  “Who could have done this?  Who WOULD have done this?” she asked incredulously.

Dr. Stiles turned away from the man and exited the autopsy room.  “Send the organs to the Austin Diagnostic Clinic.  I’m heading back to work on Gavin Patillo’s blood analysis.  I want to know EVERYTHING about this disease.  Because whoever made this certainly wasn’t making it for shits and giggles,” he said darkly.

_

Finally back in the wonderfully tropical climate of California, Burnie flipped on his cell phone and dialed up his financial manager, while sitting on his outside patio.

“HEY, FRAGGER, my main man!  How’s it-….” Burnie exclaimed, silenced immediately as the other line began spouting nonsense about him only calling when he wanted to do something stupid.

“Oh SHUT UP.  That was ONE time when I blew all that money on that shitty “To Be Free” script!  So sue me, I though it was cool!,” Burnie said, defending himself.  Huffing, he readjusted himself on the cozy seating.  “Listen, but seriously, I’ve got a business proposition I’d like to ask you about.  I want to buy a tiny little  Internet Company and turn them into some big online distribution center, can you look into it for me?  They’re called the Achievement Hunters, and are apparently in the black already,” he said rather brightly and optimistically.

 


	13. N is for News

The history classroom of Carter Reed was typically filled with excitement.  Though from the bored expressions and few snores from the back row, it was easy to tell that this particular subject was less than thrilling.

Yawning himself, Mr. Reed shut off the projector.  “And that students, is the history of Arkansas.  To the poor souls in that state that require this as mandatory education in college, I wish them the best,” he said, visibly bored.  

The bell, FINALLY, began ringing, and over half the class jetted out within seconds.  “WE’LL TALK ABOUT ALABAMA AND ARIZONA TOMORROW!  DON’T FORGET YOUR, oh who gives a damn,” he said quietly to himself towards the end, rolling his eyes and flopping to the floor.

“I HATE STATE HISTORY CURRICULUM.  I HATE IT!,” Carter whined, not caring that Lindsay and Michael giggled at him as they walked past.  Though he did care, as a gentle pair of hands began tugging on his shoulder.

“Uh…  Mr. Reed?  Can I ask a question?,” Courtney asked, holding her history book tightly to her chest.

“Is it about Arkansas?,” Carter asked cautiously.

Courtney shook her head.  “No, I wanted to ask you a question about other stuff!,” she exclaimed.

“Thank god, shoot,” Carter said, perking up quickly and looking giddy at the thought of teaching something else.

Twisting nervously, Courtney sighed.  “Um…  Have you ever…  Well, I mean…  Do you know who Xin Jing is?  I googled her all last night, but couldn’t find ANYTHING.  You know a lot about history, so I thought…  Well, you might know!,” she said desperately.

Curiously, Carter began scratching the back of his head.  “Xin…  Jing…  Xin…  AH!,” he shouted, quickly making a recognition in his mind.  Without bothering to confer with Courtney, Carter began digging through his many drawers near his desk.  “Its…  Got to be here…  Somewhere…  Ah!  Here we are!,” Carter exclaimed, pulling a rather voluminous tome out of his bottommost drawer.  It was leatherbound and looked quite ancient.  He slowly put it in front of Courtney, and turned the pages to one of several bookmarked areas.

“What’s thi-” Courtney began to say, interrupted as Carter began reading.

“Xin Jing, the Chinese Seer.  It was said in ancient times that there was a great priestess that held the power to see the dead.  A power SO strong that many came to flock to her in order to relay messages to their loved ones.  Though her power became a great burden, as more and more people wished to speak with her, and use her amazing gifts.  Both from the living, and of the dead!,” he explained.

“What’s that mean?,” Courtney asked nervously.

Continuing with the story, Carter merely shook his head.  “Xin Jing was visited from the living during the day, and accosted by the dead during the night.  She couldn’t sleep, and couldn’t eat.  She was on her very last straw, when the Emperor of China himself called for her!,” he said proudly.

“The king?,” Courtney asked curiously.

He nodded.  “Indeed.  The Emperor of China had GRAVE news to share with Xin Jing.  That the four dragon protectors of China, the Devas, had been struck down by a great force, leaving China and the rest of the world completely defenseless from these invaders of the stars, known as “The Father”!  He pleaded with her to speak to the deceased Devas and learn how to bring them back from the grave!,” Carter said.

“The…  Father,” Courtney asked, clearly confused.

Carter chuckled.  “I suppose I should explain…  You see, Xin Jing is a fictional character.  Much like Titania, Puck or Oberon.  They’re characters created by a man named Father Davies, who wrote them as children’s fairy tales.  Anyway…  About the father…   In Mr. Davies’s stories, there is a prominent figure in all of the tales, known as “The Father”.  He’s described as a being of the heavens, who came to earth in order to grant mankind knowledge that would bring them everlasting peace.  Unfortunately, The Father was unimpressed with mankind, and instead decided to destroy it.  These tales of Mr. Davies explains how the people from all over the globe came together in order to seal The Father away from Earth, and save it from him.  It’s all fiction, of course,” Mr. Reed said.

Excited, Courtney began flipping through the pages.  “Wait?!  So there’s more stories?!,” she asked.

Nodding, Carter scratched the outline of a slightly unshaven face.  “Well…  There was Adam and Eve, the parents whom took in orphaned and lost children, who were The Father’s blessed ones.  Cain, the envious murderer, who was damned to live for all eternity after slaying his brother out of jealousy.  Abel, the noble soul, who offered his life for the lives of others, another blessed one.  Noah, the man who saved his family and friends, despite those around him who thought him crazy, and was blessed.  Then we move to Europe’s heroes.  Puck, the magical minstrel, whose voice could heal the weary and wounded, and allow magic to flow into anyone’s heart.  Oberon, the noble king who lost sight of right and wrong as he watched those around him suffer.  Gin, the Knight who swore loyalty to protect those precious to him.  Titania, the queen whose compassion was so strong that it eventually took her life.  All of them, were unfortunately damned for being “unnatural” beings.  Xin Jing from China, as I already mentioned, who was blessed.  Then there was Saint Joan of Arc, the knight of God who fought for those who could not fight for themselves,” he finished, closing the cover for Courtney, and pointing out a group of smiling faces.  Despite being a drawing, it looked more like a photograph.  

She remained quiet for a few moments, taking everything in.  

“That’s all of them…’ Courtney muttered to herself.

“What was that?,” Carter asked.

Courtney shook her head.  “N…  Nothing!  Listen, can I borrow this?!  I’d like to read more about Xin Jing and her friends!,” Courtney exclaimed.

Mr. Reed nodded immediately.  “Of course, but bring it back in one piece!  A dear friend gave that to me, and it’s the only copy I’ve EVER been able to find!,” he yelled, watching as she grabbed her bag and swiftly left the room.

Removing his glasses, Carter began to rub the bridge of his nose.

 

“It’s…  Beginning,” a small girl’s voice said out of thin air.

 

Carter returned his glasses to his face.  “I know.  The air reeks of it,” he muttered.

____

 

After school, the HH group had split up for the day. Michael had boxing lessons, Lindsay was volunteering at the vet, Dan was over at Mike’s house teaching him how to fight, Courtney sealed herself in her room immediately, Ray went over to the Narvaez home to stay the night, and the older brothers were out buying corsages for the prom that weekend.

So it was in this RARE state of silence that Jack and Caiti had finally managed some…  “Together” time.  In his bedroom on the second floor, he’d flipped on a movie from netflix, fixed both of them some expensive rose tea, and were enjoying the silence as best they could.

“DADADADADADADADADADADADA ADADADADAD” Gavin yelled, clearly audible from the front door.

Jack groaned, rubbing his forehead.  “So much for that,” he said, pausing the movie immediately as his son flung open the door without a second thought for common courtesy.

“DAD!  TURN ON THE NEWS!  DO IT NOW!  DO IT NOW!,” he yelled ferociously, hopping on the end of the bed and looking at the TV intently.

Flipping over the video feed, the news was turned on immediately, and Gavin switched over to the local news station, where a clearly toupeed gentlemen was reporting from what appeared to be the main stage area of the State Fair, still in construction.

“As we reported earlier this morning, competitors of the State Fair’s singing competition are in for QUITE a treat!  Super star Luci, of the hit rock band Redemption, has signed on as guest star judge for the contest, and is offering an AMAZING reward!  For the first place winner, not only will they take home the original $1,500 price, but will also be allowed to perform LIVE with Luci in New York City’s Madison Square Garden, on New Year’s EVE!,” the announcer explained, grinning from ear to ear as the VERY attractive Luci came to stand next to him.

Jack’s jaw dropped.  “You’re shitting me!,” he yelled, watching as America’s singing idol joined the reporter.

Luci smiled, and slowly swept her perfectly styled black hair from her face.“That’s right Chep!  Seeing the level of talent that your state has to offer, and wanting to give back to a community that I hold near and dear to my heart, was the focus behind my decision.  Not only is this an amazing opportunity for any young singer, but it is also my chance to…  Well, SEE THE MAGIC happen in person!,” she said perkily, clapping her hands together.

Gavin turned off the news as they mentioned some two bit DJ named Dave was also to be a guest judge, but clearly nobody gave a shit as the camera panned away from him faster than you could say “scratch”.  

“ISN’T IT COOL DAD!  LUCI IS GONNA HEAR ME SING!  THE LUCI!  MY IDOL!  MY LOVE!  AHHHHHHHH!,” Gavin screamed, pulling off a high pitched noise not unlike a bird.

Caiti giggled.  “This is a GREAT opportunity Gavin!  Just think about it!  If you win, you’ll get to sing with her!  Oh, I can just picture you singing “I May Fall”…  AH!  It’s my favorite!,” she exclaimed.

Sharing her enthusiasm, Jack gave Gavin a huge thumbs up.  “I’d go practice some more then!  Don’t want to screw up in front of the biggest star in the world, am I right?,” he asked, in a clearly joking manner.

Though the joke didn’t work, and all the excitement FLEW out of Gavin’s face, along with all the color he had.  Crumbling to the floor in a heap, Gavin curled into a defensive ball.  “OHMYGODWHATIFISCREWUPANDSHEHATESMESANDTELLSMENEVERTOSINGAGAINOHMYGODWHYWHYWHYWHWYWHYDIDIEVERSIGNUPFORTHISKILLMENOWIJUSTDONTEVEN-” he began to yell in an incoherent manner.

Clearly frustrated, Caiti slapped Jack on the back of the head.  “WHY would you put that in his head?  Why not just say, “Boy Gavin, I hope your voice doesn’t crack mid-song!,” she said, doing a remarkable impression of Jack’s voice.

“AHHHHH!,” Gavin yelled in the floor, having heard Caiti’s addition to Jack’s already horrible pep talk skills.

The two exchanged a similar glance.

“We’re not good at parenting, are we?,” Jack asked.

Caiti shrugged.  “Don’t ask me!  I’m just the Director of a statewide children’s program,” she remarked.

Sensing the danger, Edgar managed to come in and attempt to pull Gavin out of the room, in his still comatose-frightened state.

 

___

 

Inside the halls of the Austin Diagnostic clinic, Ali was dumbfounded.  Sitting across from her was Dr. Stiles, the world’s best surgeon.  Next to her was Angie Thompson, one of the best surgical assistants this side of the globe.  Though more unbelievable fact was that from her small case of what she had presumed was a funky mold, had somehow gotten the United States Marines involved.

Sergeant Paul Reed, an older male, had joined their “Sin Conference”, as Dr. Stiles had referred to it as.  A Director from Caduceus USA had joined as well, a thin, blonde, older woman with neatly styled hair.  Dr. Irene Quatro, a Director of an Infectious Disease team, who Dr. Stiles had invited personally.  

Between the five of them, the conference room was filled to the brim in technology and paper reports.

Once Dr. Quatro had taken her seat, Nurse Thompson stood up with a chart in her hand.  

“Let’s begin the Sin Conference.  The purpose of this meeting is to discuss the disease known as Sin, and the recent outbreaks that have occurred over the past 5 years.  Furthermore, a representative of the US Military is here to share light on a new strain of Sin that might be used as a…  Biological weapon,” Angie said.

The room was silent, as the realization overtook everyone.

Unmoved, Angie slowly wiped her hair from her face.  “We’ll start with what we’ve learned from the lab tests.  Based on the blood analysis, we can confirm that the strains of Sin inside of Benjamin King, Gavin Pattillo and Hank Tuggey are the same strain of sin, though there were minor differences between them all.  Benjamin and Hank’s were located in parts of the brain that controlled inhibition, which might explain Mr. Tuggey’s violent outbursts and actions against his family.  Ben King died before the disease could take hold, though we can assume that his version of Sin could have controlled his actions, and likely made him just as violent as Mr. Tuggey.  Though that is just speculation.  Mr. Free’s version seems to have been very similar, though we have no proof since the specimen was killed before it could take hold.  There is, however, a significant difference between this strain and the strain that affected the Marine group that Mr. Paul has brought us,” she explained.  

“How so?,” Dr. Quatro inquired politely.

Angie sighed.  “The strain inside the Marines is actually far less deadly, and is completely survivable.  It appears to be a biological disease that merely creates a great deal of pain and suffering.  Perhaps as a means of hostage negotiation?  Unlike the typical disease, the genetically modified gene cannot spread to other organs, and does not affect the brain,” she said.

“Then how did it KILL them all?” Dr. Quatro continued.

A frown overtook Angie.  “Based on my research, I believe that it was the alcohol in the party.  It reacted negatively with the pathogen, and created the deathly blow that killed them all.  Each of the marines died of a stroke to the brain, after it clotted.  This also explains why the only survivor of the attack was a little girl by the name of Megan Turney, who likely didn’t drink.  Her condition seems to have been treated with a heart transplant, which had kept the virus at bay,” she said.

Sergeant Paul raised his hand.  “In regards to Ms. Turney, er…  Ms. Anderson, I’m sorry, I keep forgetting she was adopted.  Anyway, is there any chance that this condition can be treated?  You did say that the disease was less effective?,” he asked hopefully.

Angie shrugged.  “We’ve sent the modified strain to our research lab in Caduceus USA, where they’re working on a antiviral.  They believe the altered strain can be cured, though…,” she began to say, cutting herself off.

“There is no cure for Sin’s original version.  The one that Ben, Hank and Gavin were infected with,” Dr. Stiles finished for her.

The room dropped into dead silence, though Dr. Quatro remained her usually calm self.  

“Excuse me, but unless I’m mistaken, Gavin Pattillo not only survived the attack, but is alive, well, and Sin-free?  This would suggest, to me at least, that there is a cure or treatment viable,” she offered.

Angie shook her head.  “We tested Gavin Pattillo’s blood.  HIs antibodies did nothing to the virus, so we can assume that he didn’t naturally defeat Sin.  Instead, there must have been an outside source,” she offered, turning to Ali herself.  “Dr. Baker, was there anything in your treatment that might explain this?,” she asked.

Ali thought through everything, and flipped through her personal notes.  “That’s the THING.  We didn’t treat for Sin.  When Gavin came into the ER, all we did was attempt to remove the swelling from the brain.  By the time we got a CAT can and MRI, we had no idea that there even WAS a disease.  It didn’t show on any scans, and I had no diagnosis for the family.  Three hours later, Gavin was awake, and asking for his catheter to be removed from his penis!  I ran another scan, and this…  Black lump was on his brain.  We performed a quick removal procedure, and by late evening, he was conscious and well.  He was given NO drugs, no antivirals, and essentially…  No treatment.  All that had happened was his fathers, and his brother came to visit him.  Unless one of them was an angel of God, I doubt anything medical occurred,” she explained.

Dr. Stiles rubbed his chin slightly.  “This doesn’t make any sense.  If his body didn’t fight off the disease, and if there wasn’t anything medical about it…  Then how did Gavin Pattillo survive Sin?,” he asked curiously.

Standing up, Dr. Quatro moved over to the projection screen, and was studying the disease in great detail.  “There’s no point in questioning what we don’t know. We’re scientists, we need to work in facts and solid evidence.  Since there is no medical evidence, we must instead work with what we DO know.  Do we know the point of transmission?  We know, obviously, how the marines were infected, but what about the other three?  Hank, Ben, and Gavin?  What do these three have in common?,” she asked.

Ali flipped through her personal notes.  “Ben and Gavin were both from Europe, so we thought perhaps THAT might have been the connection, especially considering Gavin’s family lineage.  However, Hank Tuggey has never left the state of Texas, and lived in Dallas.  Ben King lived in Austin for a short time with his family, the Kings, however, and Gavin lived in Austin with the Frees.  So perhaps the point of infection was here in Texas?,” she offered hesitantly.

Dr. Quatro nodded.  “That makes the most sense.  Especially since all three cases BEGAN in Texas.  We can assume this to be fact,” she said.

“What else do we have?,” Sergeant Paul asked.

Biting her lip, Angie huffed.  “We…  We ran an origin analysis, attempting to determine where Sin came from, and what it was made of,” she said.

“The results?,” Dr. Quatro asked.

Shutting her eyes, Angie shook her head.  “It…  It’s a material that could not be identified.  We used both the Caduceus and Military databases.  Whatever Sin is…  It is not of earth,” she said.

The room went dead quiet.

_____

 

Shannon’s PI service had been shut down immediately after receiving the call from Emilio.  Everything had gone into tailing Solomon King, and he knew EVERYTHING about the man, at last.  From his leadership status of an English cult, to the accusation that he murdered his own wife in one of their ritualistic sacrifices, and to the whereabouts of his son’s body.  Though he supposed being an ash heap in some lab wasn’t the perfect burial, it was certainly better than being in some unmarked grave in England.

Sitting at his desk, Shannon was carefully oiling no less than ten pistols.  Hanging on his coat rack was a modified jacket that he’d stitched himself.  On the inside of it was plenty of hidden pockets that would allow him to conceal the weapons easily.  

In an almost robotic fashion, Shannon finished cleaning out the gun he was working on, and swiftly re-assembled it.  As he did, he looked down at the last photograph the three of them had together.  The one before his wife contracted her disease.  The one before his son had been shipped off against his will.  The one before he lost his soul.

“Rosalia.  Ben.  I’ve got him, at last.  He’s not getting away this time,” Shannon said angrily.  Loading the weapon with a fresh clip, one of his guns was ready and primed for action.  He set it to the side, and began cleaning and assembling the next one.  

“Over a decade now, and it still hurts.  EVERYTHING.  Rosalia…  I don’t blame you for taking the easy way out.  After the State Fair…  I’ll probably be right there with you.  Wherever it is I’ll end up,” Shannon said aloud, beginning to assemble his second gun.

A knock came at the door, and Shannon sighed.  “WE’RE CLOSED.  READ THE DOOR!,” he yelled.  

Somehow, the door managed to unlock itself, and a strange woman entered.  She was hard to describe.  He could see a hint of Spanish heritage about her, but she was remarkably pale, with long white hair that betrayed her youthful appearance.  The woman also appeared malnourished to go alongside her paleness, and looked as if she hadn’t seen the light of day in years.

Though all of that was a fleeting thought in Shannon’s mind.

“Who are you?  How did you get in here?,” Shannon asked firmly, carefully putting his hand on the pre-loaded gun.

The strange woman, however, was unphased, and attempted a halfhearted smile. “My name is Gabriel.  Though my friends call me…  Well, don’t worry what my friends call me, it’s not important.  What IS important, is what I have to tell you,” Gabriel said, not moving from the door’s entryway.

Curiously, Shannon lifted an eyebrow.  “Oh?,” he muttered softly.

She nodded.  “On March 26th of this year, the State Fair will be open to the public.  During a young boy’s performance, a great catastrophe will befall mankind.  One that, if allowed to spread, could wipe out all of mankind as we know it,” Gabriel explained, in a dead voice.

There was no humor in her words.

Her face was stoic.

As a trained investigator, Shannon had long since learned when to tell when people were lying.

She showed none of the usual tics.

Pondering on the subject, Shannon ran her words through his mind repeatedly.

“Save your revenge for that day,” Gabriel said.

Shocked back into the real world, Shannon turned up to face her.  “Excuse me?,” he asked.

Turning away from him, Gabriel put her hand on the knob, ready to shut the door.  

“There is a chance, a small one.  One that you, and only you, will be able to trigger.  Go to the fair on the 26th.  Stand in the audience, and listen to the boy’s song.  Once he stops singing, you’ll have your revenge you so dream of, and I guarantee that Solomon King will die,” Gabriel said firmly, slamming the door behind her.

Blinking wildly, the overall encounter left Shannon stunned.  He loosened his grip on the firearm, and took several moments to breathe slowly, and take in the woman’s words.

_“Who was she?”_

_“How did she know about my plan?”_

_“What…  What’s this catastrophe?”_

_“Is…  Is Solomon behind all this?”_

Dozens of thoughts were racing through his head.  

Though only two stood out among them.  

_“DAD, DON’T LET THEM TAKE ME!,”_

_“I love you Shannon.  I…  I’m sorry…,”_

The clouded daze lifted, and Shannon shook his head.  

_“I guarantee that Solomon King will die”_

Despite the excitement that formed from those words, Shannon sighed.

“I guess…  I guess I’m going to the fair,” he mumbled, taking note of the calendar, and the few short days until it would occur.

_____

 

Inside their usual family gathering place, Kara smiled across from her parents, inside Cafe La Fade.  The incredibly attractive brunette waiter, with the hint of a British accent had brought them their coffee and cakes.  He swiftly left, and left the three of them to their own devices.

“So…  Kara Heyman?  I’m so glad you gave us SUCH advance notice!,” her mother said irritatingly.  Caroline was clearly eyeing her daughter with a great deal of disdain.

Joseph Eberle was not much better.  “A wedding at a courthouse, and the reception at a run-down diner.  I could live with BOTH those things, but not being invited to EITHER of them?!  Now that, I take offense to!,” he spat out.

Kara chuckled nervously.  “Sorry, we didn’t want a big deal!  Weddings are so fucking expensive, and I’m not about to give Joel an opportunity to stand in front of a room of people while I walk down towards him.  We’re going to do something for the whole family in  November, kind of like a post-wedding reception.  Joel’s going to adopt Dan then too, so we’ll all be thHeymans then too!,” she explained, sipping at her coffee slowly.

“Speaking of Joel…  Kara, sweetheart, do you really LOVE him?  This isn’t some marriage of convenience is it?,” Caroline asked nervously.

She rolled her eyes.  “Oh my god, no.  We’ve known each other for years, enjoy each other’s company, and have never had sex.  So technically, we’ve been married for a while now,” Kara said jokingly.  

“True,” Joseph replied smugly.  

“JOSEPH!,” Caroline shot back, blushing in the process.  

“Ewewewewew did not need to know!,”: Kara said loudly.

The three of them shared a small amount of laughter, until things calmed down once again.  Though the silence didn’t last long.

Caroline nervously stirred her coffee for the hundredth time.  “So Kara…  Have you and Joel thought about…  Kids?  I mean, your own kids?,” she asked slowly.

Shrugging, Kara started to dig into her cake.  “Not sure.  We haven’t gotten that far ahead.  We’re just now sharing a bed without me vomiting or freaking out.  But I mean, I’m sure at some point we will.  Maybe when the kids are bigger.  I have no idea,” she said nonchalantly.  

Caroline and Joseph shared a nervous glance.

She quickly picked up on it.  “W..  What’s wrong?,” Kara asked.

Her mother bit the bottom of her lip, and turned away.  “Kara…  Do you remember me telling you about my mother?  How she had a hard time having and conceiving me?„” Caroline said.

Kara nodded.  “Yeah.  Grandma like almost died or something, and that it took like three years to get pregnant?,” she asked.

“Yes, that’s right.  But did I ever tell you about me having you?,” Caroline asked.

Shaking her head, Kara snorted.  “I’d really rather not know, to be honest,” she said.

Caroline didn’t listen.  “I had three miscarriages,” she said, rather darkly.  There was a solemnness about the way she said it, ultimately losing all color to her face.  

“Mom?,” Kara asked, worryingly.  

Joseph took over for Caroline, patting her on the back.  “We spent five years trying to be parents.  The women in your mother’s family seems to have…  A genetic problem, where they have trouble conceiving and having children.  Your cousins had the same issue, though your aunt didn’t.  Still, what we’re trying to say is…,” he began to say, stopped by Caroline who took his hand.

“Sweetheart, you need to be tested.  I don’t want you having the same “surprise” I did with…  Jonathan,” Caroline said darkly.

All the joy in Kara’s face from the previous weeks slowly melted away.

“W…  what?,” she asked worriedly.  

_____

 

Emilio Narvaez’s home had been bought in cash, in the same neighborhood as his brother, but was, in every sense of the word, a bachelor pad.  Only necessary furniture was in the home, the kitchen was completely bare, and a huge-ass electronic system.  Though the inhabitants of the home certainly didn’t complain.

Sitting next to each other on the matching Lazy-Boy recliners, eating the latest fast food of the week, JJ and Emilio were watching the latest game on TV.  

“So…  How was school?,” Emi asked, stuffing a large chicken sandwich into his mouth.

JJ rolled his eyes.  “You don’t have to pull the dad act, you know.  I mean, I’m grateful and all, but I still fucking hate you,” he said bitterly, inhaling a gob of french fries into his gullet.

The words stung Emi, and he turned to face the boy.  “Why?,” he asked curiously.

“Isn’t it obvious?,” JJ shot back, turning to look at the man straight in the eyes.  “You got my mom and dad involved in your seedy little underworld.  I’m not exactly thrilled about them being in prison.  Or in FBI custody.  Or, you know, completely cast out of society,” he said bitterly.

Sighing, Emilio shut his eyes and leaned back into the recliner.  “Listen kid, I’m going to be straight up with you.  I’m not the one that got them into dealing drugs.  Sure, my family didn’t help any, but we didn’t start it.  As far as I remember, they started because of YOU,” he said.

Shocked, JJ turned away.  “Bullshit,” he exclaimed, attempting to hide his emotions through snark.

The man nodded.  “Your parents were…  Oh, I think about in their thirties.  Hardworkers, the both of them.  Fancy college degrees and whatnot.  They were chemists, I think.  Anyway, one day they got on the bad side of a pharmaceutical company.  Something about some antiviral drug.  I dunno.  Regardless, the two of them would have put millions of dollars worth of patents into the dumpster.  The big wigs weren’t going to have that, so they had the FDA investigate, and they found “evidence” of genetic tampering, even though there wasn’t any.  Their licences were pulled, and their professional names were destroyed.  More importantly though, they had a little boy at home who had two deadbeat parents without a job, and with LITTLE in prospects,” he said.

He gulped.  “M..  Mom talked about that once.  It’s why they quit working in the public sector, and went into…  Private overseas companies,” JJ said, making light of his mother’s lie.

Emilio put away his discarded fast food bag, and slowly groaned.  “Annnnyway, everything they’d done their whole life was for making the world a better place, and making cheap medicine for everyone to afford.  It backfired on them, and I think it broke them a bit.  Because after that, the two of them went just a TAD nutty.  Made some of the purest methamphetamines this side of the border, and they sold like hotcakes.  My father picked up on them, and took advantage of their skills.  We paid them a heap and acted as an intermediary,” he explained.

Slowly, JJ put down his food, and let the information wash over him.  “They…  They did all that…  Because…” he muttered.

He nodded.  “Your parents were good people, caught up in a shitty situation.  I don’t agree with what they did, but then again, I don’t agree with a lot of what my family did either, but still went along with it, so I’m  not one to judge,” Emilio said, standing up from the chair as he heard his telephone ringing.  He walked over to the wireless phone, and picked up, speaking in some hushed spanish that JJ couldn’t understand.

Though Emi’s actions were the farthest from his mind.  The truth about his parents, on the other hand, were fresh in his head.  Scrambling for his laptop to the side, JJ put away the rest of his food and flipped open the monitor.  Closing out his countless Achievement Hunter tabs in Chrome, JJ went straight to google and started typing away at hyper speed, doing research on his parents.  It took several minutes, as he had to scroll past the countless articles about their drug arrest, but he managed to see something, and clicked on it.

 

_The Future Lost?_

_By Dr. Derek Stiles_

_Recently, it has come to my attention that a powerful new mediation was pulled from FDA trials in the late 80’s.  A collaborative effort between the Zech medical institute, and the Jones chemical research team, “JM-10212013” was regarded as “unethical” due to possible genetic engineering involved._

_A ludicrous accusation by the Pharmaceutical Company known as the Lemley Foundation, of course, but one that the FDA apparently took seriously.  The Zech medical institute was found not to be involved, but the Jones chemical research organization had their licenses stripped, and their company shut down immediately._

_I don’t think the world realizes what this means.  JM-10212013 is a powerful antiviral drug that had the potential to treat nearly 90% of viruses that attacked the human body.  One drug could act as a SAFE agent to give to patients with unconfirmed diagnoses.  It was the future of medicine, and one that I took a personal interest in during my residency, after my experiences with all kinds of horrendous infectious diseases._

_It breaks my hear to learn that the Jones family left the medical field to pursue outside interests in overseas companies._

_Brilliant minds, forever lost._

 

“JJ?,” Emilio asked, interrupting his reading session.

“Yeah?,” JJ replied.

He watched as Emi started stuffing his wallet into his pocket, and already dialing something on his cell phone.  “Something’s come up that I’ve got to take care of.  Can you watch the house for me?,” he asked, rather excitedly.

JJ nodded.  “Yeah, yeah, if you get in late, can you and Barb try not to be so LOUD.  I do have school, you know,” he said rather slyly.

Blushing, the man quickly exited the room with great haste.

 

____

“A friendly desert community, where the sun is hot, the moon is beautiful, and mysterious lights pass overhead while we all pretend to sleep…  Welcome…  To Nightvale,” Brandon said in a mysterious, yet charming tone.

Chris, since obtaining his own room, had changed the layout completely.  What had once been a rather bleak and bare room, was now full of slightly outdated recording equipment sitting on a folding table, including a laptop that Caleb let them borrow.  

Sitting on the table, next to the big microphone, was his brother, who was talking into it, putting on a thick accent to get into his character.  Behind them, Mike was busily fiddling with the recording settings on the laptop.

After discussing the dangers of the dog park and hooded figures that were not to be approached, a,d about old-woman Josie finding angels in her home, there was a slight pause in his words.

Brandon leaned into the microphone, and shuffled his papers around to the next segment.  “A new man came into town today.  Who is he?   What does he want from us?  Why his perfect, beautiful haircut?  Why his perfect coat?  Why his beautiful voice, that charms everyone around him, in beauty and-” Brandon said, leaning into the microphone.

“CUT!,” Chris yelled out.

Mike, off to the side, sighed.  “That’s the fifth time.  Seriously, how hard is it to READ OFF A PIECE OF PAPER?,” he yelled.  

Brandon rolled his eyes.  “Why can’t Carlos sing nice?  It makes sense!,” he asked.  

Irritated, Chris rolled his eyes.  “Carlos is NOT going to be Gavin,” he said.

The three of them began to argue over the situation, until a knock came to their room’s door.

“Brandon?  It’s Jordan, can I borrow you for a minute?,” he asked politely.

“Coming!,” Brandon replied, eager to leave his irritating friends behind.  He opened the door to their room, and went down the end of the hallway, and into Jordan’s room.  Strangely enough, Jordan shut the door behind him.

“Hey bud…  I think we should talk,” Jordan said.

His face became visibly frightened.  “Oh my god, we’re not talking about that sex stuff again are we?,” Brandon said, immediately looking for an alternative exit.

laughing, Jordan shook his head and plopped down on the edge of his bed.  “No…  I wanted to talk about you and Gavin.  More specifically, about your date last weekend,” he said.  

Immediately, Brandon turned away.  “It was really cool!  We saw that new movie about Walt Disney, and then we went and got ice cream and pizza, and we-”

“Brandon”

“He was SO nice!  Like,  I could tell he’s he’s the nicest guy ever, and we-”

“Brandon”

“I REALLY REALLY like him a lot!  It’s like-

“Brandon…,” Jordan stammered out slowly.

The child’s ranting came to an end, and he became silent.  A few minutes later, he turned around to face his father.  “Gavin doesn’t like me, does he?,” Brandon said, with a clearly defeated face.

Jordan put his hands together, trying not to look the boy in the eye.  “What do you think?,” he asked.

Brandon moved over to his father’s side, plopping down next to him.  “He looked really uncomfortable the entire time.  He didn’t want to hold hands or do stuff like Michael and Lindsey do.  Gavin never talked the whole time.  He didn’t want to sit next to me at the pizza place.  Gavin looked…  Like he wasn’t having fun,” he explained.

Nodding, Jordan put his arm around Brandon and patted him on the back.  “That’s…  That’s what I thought too.  I just..  I just wanted to see if you-”

“Why?,” Brandon asked, more to himself than anyone else.

“Hmm?,” Jordan inquired.

The boy shook his head.  “Why doesn’t he like me?,” Brandon said, with a bit more oomph in his words.

Jordan sighed.  “Probably because Gavin doesn’t like boys the way you do.  He probably just likes girls.  I think Jack was telling me he had a crush on that girl Mia for a few years,” he explained.

Brandon leaned into his father’s side.  “How come…  How come people just can’t like everyone, like me?  How come…  How come we can’t just love who we want to love, and that be that!,” he accused, clearly becoming upset with the topic.

Chuckling, Jordan pulled Brandon into his lap and faced him with a stern gaze.  “For two reasons, really.  For one, who we love is a VERY complicated thing.  Some people like boys.  Others like girls.  Some like both, and some like none.  Nobody can really explain it either.  Some think it’s genetics, others say it was how we were raised, and then there are a few who think it’s just hard-wired into our brain.  Right now, there is no definitive proof, but they all agree on one thing.  We can’t help who we end up loving, or what gender we love,” he explained, taking a moment for the words to soak in.

“So…  So Gavin probably just likes girls then, because that’s just the way he is?  Kind of like how I like boys and girls, because that’s just the way I am?,” Brandon asked.

“Exactly,” Jordan replied.  “Though that’s not the only reason,” he said, rather cryptically.

“Huh?,” Brandon asked.

The man smiled.  “One thing you’ve got to learn is that even though you love somebody with all your heart?  If they don’t return the sentiment, you can’t force them to love you,” Jordan explained.

“why not?,” Brandon asked, rather angrily.

Thinking momentarily, Jordan had a playful smile on his face.  “Tell me, if Michael Jones came up to you and said he loved you and wanted to kiss you, what would you do?,” he asked.

A look of horror struck Brandon’s face.  “I’d run for the hills, because Michael Jones sucks!,” he said bitterly.

“But what if he loved you?  Wouldn’t you want him to try and make you love him?,” Jordan asked.

“NO!  BECAUSE HE’S A DICK!,” Brandon said.

“But it’s okay for you to try and make Gavin love you?  Even though he might not like you the same way?,” Jordan said, in a fatherly smugness that only a parent could relish in.

Slowly, the words began to absorb into Brandon, and his fierce determination melted into a dark realization.

Jordan patted him on the back again.  “It sucks, I know.  Believe me, I know.  Love, dating and all this relationship shit can be confusing, heartbreaking, and ultimately a pain in the ass,” he said.

Nodding his head, Brandon hopped up from the bed and began making his way to the door.  “I’l..  I’ll tell Gavin he doesn’t have to date me anymore.  Maybe we can still be friends though,” he said, clearly attempting to hide a set of tears.  

“Hold on!,” Jordan said, dashing over to his side, and pulling him into a big hug.  “You’ll find the right person someday, I promise.  It doesn’t have to be now, so don’t worry about it.  You’ve got your WHOLE life ahead of you to find someone that you love, and who loves you back,” he said supportively.

Brandon smiled.  “Really?  You promise?,” he asked.

“I PROMISE.  Once you get that podcast going, I bet ALL the girls are going to want to meet Cecil.,” Jordan said affirmatively, bending down to the boy’s level.  “Oh, and…  You still up for next week?  You, me, and…  The courthouse?,” he asked.

Whatever sadness had been on the child’s face went away in an instant.  “YEAH!  Chris and Caleb too, right?!,” he asked.

The man nodded.  “That’s right!  You get to be Brandon Cwierz, and Chris gets to be Chris Denecour!  We’ll all be a big, happy family.  Well, a biggER and happiER family,” he said happily.  

Brandon smiled.  “Yeah, but my last name still sucks.  Nobody’s going to be able to spell it!,” he said dramatically.

“Welcome to my world” Jordan said, escorting his son out of the room and back into the main hall, where Chris and Mike could still be heard arguing over somebody with perfect hair.  

 

_____

 

On the outskirts of town, Ben King sat at the top of a large tower, watching the sun set on another beautiful day in the Texas Spring.  Below him, he watched a group of children kick around a ball, laughing and playing happily.

Something began thumping in Ben’s chest, and he clutched at it.

“O…  Ow,” he mumbled.

“Having a heart hurts, doesn’t it?,” Cammie said, appearing next to him.

Ben looked up towards her.  “W..  What?,” he asked.

The woman carelessly spun around on the edge of the tower, doing some of ballet routine, while her clothing dangled and sparkle in the setting sun.  “A heart.  Ever since hearing that boy’s song, you’ve felt it, haven’t you?  Guilt for things you’ve done to the children, sadness watching those living while you sit there a faded soul.  It’s why you spoke to Courtney.  It’s why you’re making Cain do your dirty work.  You still wish to kill my father for what he’s done to this world, but don’t…  Don’t have the hate in you anymore to go through with what it could mean,” Cammie said matter-of-factly.

Ben grunted, and looked away.  “PLEASE, I’ve always had a heart.  I loved Shannon and Rosalia,” he said.

Cammie smiled, swaying slowly in front of him.  “Something that..  Took a great deal of energy, did it not?,” she asked knowingly.

Shutting his eyes, Ben recalled the first few days with them.  The…  The way he spoke and acted around them.  The bitter anger that came out of nowhere.

“Did you know you were sick?  About Sin?  About what your parents had done to you by infecting you?,” Cammie asked, finally reaching Ben and ceasing her dancing.  Instead she looked down on him, with the slightest hint of intimidation.

He nodded.  “My father…  He always talked about it.  Sin.  Our family’s curse.  Because we tried to save Oberon, king of the Faes from death.  Even in all the pain the king was in, he still managed to live on in my family’s soul.  The Father didn’t like that, so he struck us with a horrible disease, known as Sin.  It messes with our heads, apparently, when we get old enough.  That’s why he had to kill my mom.  She woke up one morning with a fire axe and tried to cut off someone’s head,” Ben explained, cringing at the memory.

“What about you?,” Cammie asked.

Gulping, Ben attempted to stand up and stretch his legs out.  “One night at dinner, someone in the group stole my roll by accident.  So I…  I…  I stabbed them in the hand with a fork,” he said.

Unphased by the admission, Cammie moved around behind Ben, laying her head down on his shoulder.  What did your father think of this?,” she asked.

Trembling, Ben folded his arms, feeling a shiver overtake him.  “He…  He said my time had come, so he poured a whole vial of Sin on me.  Said that at least…  I wouldn’t suffer or hurt anyone, and…  That maybe I’d be the one that came back as King Oberon, who could…  Who could…”, he tried to explain, losing his cool quickly.  

Cammie pulled him into a hug.  “That’s not you anymore, though.  Ben, you don’t have Sin within you, and you’re FREE.  You’re not trapped by it anymore, and you don’t have to hate anymore!  You can leave all of this behind, and help Isaac and his gang!  I know you want to!  I know you really don’t want to go through with all of this!  You can stop Cain and your father from going through all of this!,” she exclaimed, tightening her grip on him.

For a moment, he allowed himself to lean into the touch, but he quickly pushed Cammie away.

“I’m…  I’m sorry,” he stammered out, disappearing from view.

Sighing Cammie’s face quickly fell by a mile.  

“You tried,” Mr. Davies said, appearing beside her, sipping a cup of tea.

“Father Davies!,” Cammie shouted, jumping by a mile from his voice surprising her.  Clutching her heart, she attempted to control her breathing.

Blowing the smoke from his tea, Mr. Davies turned to face her.  “You can’t force him into the situation.  It doesn’t work that way, and if you did…  It wouldn’t have worked,” he said, rather snidely.

Defeated, Cammie plopped down next to him.  “I..  I KNOW, I just…  I thought he-”

“I know sweetheart, I know,” Mr. Davies said, putting his arm around the woman supportively.  

 

______

 

The Narvaez home had gotten much louder since Ray had begun staying with them.  After an awkward starting month, things had gotten into a solid routine.  When his brothers had plans or practice in the evening, he’d stay with the Narvaezes.  Furthermore, he came over whenever he felt like it, which had become a regular thing.  

Late in the evening, both he and Luis were conked out on the couch, after a mutual screamfest over a football game that was not going in their team’s favor.  

Looking inside the living room from the kitchen, Mia watched the two men of the family from afar.  Though her expression wasn’t the fond one that she’d had long ago, when she first learned that her best friend was, in fact, her half-brother.  Instead, it was…  Bitter.

“Mia, sweetheart, whatcha looking at?,” Madeline asked mixing a large bowl of batter together.

Staying silent, Mia shook her head.  “Dad said he’d take me out for ice cream after the game.  But he’s sleeping, AGAIN,” she said angrily.

Madeline stopped stirring, and put on a big smile.  “I’ll take you!  Come on, we’ll wake up Ray and-”

“NO,” Mia replied.

Taken aback, Madeline stopped from reaching her keyes.  “Mia?,” she asked genuinely confused.

“NOTHING!  JUST FORGET IT!,” she yelled.  Biting the bottom of her lip, Mia stormed off towards the second floor, where she slammed the door behind her.  Breathing in and out angrily, Mia threw herself on the bed, and screamed loudly into her pillow.  Coming up for air, her eyes began twitching.  “S…  STUPID RAY!  EVERYTIME HE COMES OVER, DAD IGNORES ME!  I WISH I’D NEVER MET HIM!  I WISH HE WAS DEAD!,” she yelled, throwing her pillow onto the ceiling.  As it came down, however, it knocked a statue off of a shelf, which came down and struck Mia on the forehead.

“OW!,” she yelled, clutching at her head.  

“Mia?  Are you okay?,” Madeline said, opening the door up and gasping.  “Oh sweetie!  You’re hurt!,” she yelled, rushing over and picking her up.  She rushed the two of them to the bathroom and put Mia up on the bathroom counter, while she wet a washrag.  Wiping away the blood, Madeline shook her head.  “Mia, what’s wrong?  You ran up the stairs and looked really upset?  Did you and Ray have a fight?,” she asked.

Mia remained silent, clutching her hand into a fist.

Sensing the problem, Madeline smiled.  “Did I…  Did I ever tell you about when Ray was born?,” she asked.

She rolled her eyes.  “No, and I really don’t want to know,” Mia said.  

With the blood gone, Madeline reached for the medicine cabinet and several bandages.  “Your father got to know Ray as a baby for a week.  After that, I had to run away like we told you about.  Then…  Luis didn’t see Ray for another six years,” she explained.

Mia turned back to face Madeline.  “SO?  I haven’t seen my mom since I was little!  Does that make it okay for Dad to ignore me?!,” she yelled.

Unphased, Madeline shook her head.  “Ray didn’t know his mommy or a daddy until he was eleven,” she said.

The words stunned Mia, and she turned away.

Maintaining her patience, Madeline finished bandaging up MIa’s forehead.  “Sweetie, your father is just getting to know his only son, just like he loved spending time with his little angel when we first moved to Texas.  Then there’s Ray, who’s finally meeting his real father for the first time in his whole life.  An opportunity that people in his family don’t get very often.  I promise, though, once they know each other better, things will go back to normal.  Your father LOVES you, hell he ADORES you.  You’re the reason that your Uncle Emi got us out of that place.  We all love you.  Nothing or noone would ever change that!,” she said.

Despite the words, Mia still kept her bitter expression.  

“Sweetie…  What…  What is this?,” Madeline asked, showing Mia the washcloth that had wiped the blood away.  

She looked down, and her face twitched.

Inside the wiped blood, was small blobs of black.  

______

 

Inside Monty’s (ever messy) apartment, Griffy had made herself comfortable, downing a box of oreos Monty had provided with her.  Shuffling through his bookshelf, Monty was searching for a particular album.

“Thanks so much for showing me your baby book.  The Andersons got me when I was twelve, so I have no fucking idea what one looks like.  I tried looking at Pinterest, but then got depressed when it didn’t turn out like the pictures on the website,” Griffon said.  

“That website is satan,” Monty muttered, pulling out the album in question.  He moved back towards Griffon, and attempted to reach for an Oreo himself.  A horrible, horrible mistake to make, as Griffon hissed at him.  

“Okayyyyy,” he said, throwing the album down on her lap.  

Griffon began flipping through the pages, making a wide variety of loud oohs and ahhs.  She flipped it around, revealing a photograph of Monty and a group of children.  “Are these your brothers and sisters?  I didn’t know you had family!  I knew you and your father were distant, but-” she exclaimed.

Monty snorted.  “They’re not my brothers and sisters, they were my competition,” he said.

“Competition?,” Griffon asked, raising an eyebrow curiously.

Sighing, he shook his head.  “Don’t ask, it’s a long story that I don’t care to talk about,” Monty replied, moving back to his laptop, where he he continued to work on Kerry’s ever-growing project.

Smiling, Griffon moved over next to him, nudging him in the stomach.  “Oh come on now, you wouldn’t DARE make a pregnant woman cry, would you?,” she asked, putting on a fake, teary-eyed look.

Monty rolled his eyes. “You are two months along, shut the fuck up,” he said playfully.

“BUT MOOOOONTYYYYYY,” Griffon whined, nudging him to the point where he couldn’t do any more work without his laptop shaking.

Defeated, he sighed.  “FINE.  My dad was infertile, and needed an heir for his family business and for looking…  Appropriate,” Monty explained.

“So he adopted you?,” Griffon asked pleasantly.

Monty smirked.  “Actually, he adopted twelve of us, for different reasons.  Every three months, someone was sent back that didn’t meet his expectations.  After three years or so, it was just me left.  So I…  I became Monty Oum, heir to a big-ass pharmaceutical company,” he explained.

The air in the room became thick, and Griffon recoiled away from him.  “W..  What?,” she asked.

He chuckled.  “Don’t worry about it, I got over it a long time ago.  When I was eighteen, I ran away and stayed with some friends while I worked on some shitty jobs and learned how to animate.  Then I met Burnie at a convention, showed him my stuff, and…  Well, the rest was history,” he said, returning to his work.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa…  Let’s backup a bit.  You were…  An heir?!,” Griffon stammered.

Monty shrugged.  “Couple billion.  Not a big deal,” he said.

STanding up slowly, Griffon looked at him incredulously.  “NOT A BIG DEAL?  MONTY!  IT’S A VERY BIG DEAL!  DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT IS?!,” she screamed.

He looked up from his work.  “There are some things that money can’t buy.  For everything else, there’s mastercard,” Monty replied, laughing to himself as he waved a debit card from his pocket.

“MONTY!,” Griffon yelled.

Just as the two began to argue violently, the front door opened itself.  

“Monty, I’m here!  I also brought the Dark Queen!,” Kerry said, carrying a carrying case full of starbucks coffee.

Samantha shrugged.  “Meh, I’ve been called worse,” she said, holding a box of doughnuts as she shut the door behind them.  

Griffon eyed Monty darkly, and pointed at him.  “This conversation isn’t over!  I’ll get to the bottom of thi-”

“Doughnut?,” Samantha offered Griffon.

Her sentence was cut short as Griffon stuffed herself with the oreo-covered doughnut, returning back to the baby book.

Grateful, Monty smiled towards Kerry.  “My hero.  Bring the stuff?,” he asked.

Kerry nodded, handing Monty a cup of coffee as well as a flash drive.  “Your crack, and copies of the voice recordings.  When can I get the animated scenes?  JJ is biting at the bit to start editing the stuff together,” he asked.

Downing his beverage, Monty shrugged.  “I’m guessing sometime in the next week or two.  At least, that’s assuming I don’t fuck everything up.  Animating your scenes with Gavin doing all the musical magic shit is a pain in my ass.  Next time, make more characters like Michael.  It’s WAY easier to animate a sword swinging than somebody doing a musical number and attacking people with musical elemental notes that explode on contact,” he said irritatingly.

Excitedly, Samantha bounded over next to the man that she wasn’t aware Kerry knew so well.  Happily, she attempted not to geek out.  “How’s the dark queen doing?,” Samantha asked.

Monty flipped the machine around, and switched over to another sequence  “A kick ass character who you do GREAT justice.  There’s nothing more satisfactory than watching her freeze people to death.  I especially love the cackle you’ve got going for her! ,” he said, giving a bright thumbs up her way.

“Well, she is pretty awesome,” Kerry said, winking in her direction.

Finished with her third doughnut, Griffon sniffed loudly.  “Oh my god, you two are SO cute!  When are you going to have kids and get married?!” she asked brightly.

Smiling, Kerry snorted.  “GRIFFY!  Don’t ask shit like that!,” he yelled, laughing alongside her.

Though as the question was asked, Samantha bit the bottom of her lip and grasped her knee tightly.  “I uh…  I’m not so sure about kids,” she whispered sadly.  Her words, however, fell on deaf ears.

 

_____

 

The rest of the week went by quickly, to the point where it was almost a blur.  Early Saturday morning, the HomeHunters house was loud with the sounds of eager children.  Even the older kids were speaking loudly, each of them with their dates of choice to the prom.  

“CHINESE!,” Samantha yelled.

“ITALIAN!,” Arryn screamed.

“BURGERS, BECAUSE I’M ON A FUCKING BUDGET!,” Ryan yelled.

Arguing once more over where they were going to dinner before prom, Kerry, Emily and Miles stood far back, letting the three of them duke it out.  

Off to the side, Gavin was attempting not to completely lose it out of nervousness.  Unlike his siblings and family who were in casual spring attire, Gavin was wearing his best outfit that s Cameron had bought him for Christmas.  A black leather vest on top of a neon green shirt, complete with punk-rock jeans, and a leather belt.  There was a scarf included, but the spring heat was already too much to bear for it, and he had decided to exclude it.  Instead he wore Isaac’s red-rose necklace to accent it.

Michael patted him on the back.  “Come on Gavin, what’s the WORST that could happen?  You forget the words?,” he asked.

Lindsay nodded.  “Oh, but what if he trips and falls while he’s dancing?  AH!  I’d die!  In front of all those people!,” she shouted.

Collapsing to the ground, Gavin tucked his knees into his chest.  “AHHHH!,” he yelled, turning quite pale.

Cameron rolled his eyes.  “Great job you two, you put him back in a coma!  Like one wasn’t enough in his lifetime?,” he asked, slapping both of them on the back of the head.

While those three laughed it off, Geoff, Griffon and Meg were arguing to the side.

“Griffy, are you sure you don’t want to go?  It’ll be fun!,” Geoff said eagerly.

She shook her head.  “Geoff, I’m getting to the point where I’m projectile vomiting Exorcism-style, need to pee every three minutes, and would really rather not go in public.  I’m turning into a hyper-asshole too.  I’m scared i’d make small children cry,” Griffon said playfully, attempting to keep in brighter spirits.  

Nodding, he turned to Meg.  “What about you?  If you’re worried about all the walking, I’ll carry you on my shoulders!  Or make Jack do it.  Either/or,” Geoff said happily.

Meg blushed.  “Oh, that’s okay Geoff…  You don’t have-” she said defeatedly, clutching at her heart.

The man shook his head.  “Come on!  It’ll be fun!  You can’t live your life in a shell all the time!  Live a little!  IT’s not like we’re going hiking!  We’re just going to the State Fair.  We’ll listen to Gavin sing, eat a lot of terrible junk food, and go on a few rides!,” Geoff said brightly.

Slowly, she looked away.  “I..  I don’t know…  I mean, mom needs someone to-” Meg tried to explain, stopped by Griffon.

“Elena is coming over, and we’re going to watch terrible movies, eat ice cream, and talk about murdering Geoff for what he’s done to me,” Griffon said in a light-hearted manner, giving a creepy look towards Geoff.

Meg bit her lip, unsure of what to do.  Geoff, not waiting for an invitation, pulled her up, and began carrying her on his shoulders.  “Good god, you weight like 10 pounds.  You’re getting a fried twinkie!,” he said.

“GEOFF,” Griffon said sternly.

“Okay, half a fried twinkie, and we’ll bring mom a batch of fried oreos,” Geoff said, walking away from them.

“BETTER,” Griffon said, returning to her book as Geoff walked over towards the crowd of kids.

“Everybody ready?,” Caiti asked eagerly, double checking her fanny pack full of first aid and various other items.

Pulling Gavin towards the door, Cameron was grunting loudly.  “YES, LETS GO ALREADY!,” he yelled.

Smiling, Geoff patted Meg on the foot.  “This is going to be the best day EVER!,” he said optimistically, walking out of the door with the rest of his family quickly in tow.

 

_

 

Emilio took his seat across from a rather shady looking character inside his usual bar-scene.  Muscular, his body was cloaked in a thin fabric, and his face hidden by a hood.  Though the outline of his body screamed “ do not fuck with me”.  Which is likely why the entire bar evacuated immediately upon his arrival.  Even the bartender kept his distance, only serving the man milk, per his request.

Unphased, Emilio turned to him.  “So, did you get what I asked for?,” he asked.

The frighteningly muscular man nodded, and pulled out a small manilla envelope from his cloak. Tossing it over to Emi, the man took a long swig of his milk.  “Bastard was a pain in the ass to track down.  I’m charging DOUBLE for this shit,” the man muttered, in a thick Spanish accent.

Opening up the envelope, Emi pulled out a wide array of photographs.  On them was a greying elderly man, who was in remarkably good shape for his age.  Wearing an electrician’s jumper, it was clear the photographs had been taken on the job.

“This him?,” Emi asked.

The man nodded.  “Yep, Adrian Carlson.  Father of Barbara Dunkelman, originally known as Barbara Carlson.  Husband to the late Elain Carlson, originally known as Elain Ramsey,” he said.

Upon hearing Elaine’s surname, Emi’s head spun quickly.  “Excuse me?  Did you say…  Ramsey?,” he asked.

He pointed to the back of the photographs.  “Oh yeah, she’s got a brother too.  Some big hotshot in Austin working with kids or some shit.  I hear he was nominated with his brother for TIME’s people of the year,” the man explained.

Pulling out the back photo, sure enough, Geoff Ramsey was standing there, holding a dog in his arms, while his son was washing it with a hose.  The dog was not thrilled.

“Holy shit…  Jacob!  Do you know for certain they’re related?!,” Emi shouted.

Jacob nodded.  “Absolutely, I had a friend dig around in birth certificates.  They both match up,” he said.

Emi shook his head.  “Holy shit…  It’s a fucking small world after all!,” he said, folding the photos back into the envelope and slipping it into his suit.  “Well, it’s been nice catching up, but I’m meeting my lovely lady at the state fair.  I assume you’ll…,” he started to say, cutting himself off at the end.

The man rolled his eyes and hopped off the barstool.  “I’m Jacob fucking Narvaez, not some pansy business executive.  You may have given up on the family business, but I certainly haven’t!,” he said, walking out of the bar, and slamming it behind him.

 

_

 

On the outskirts of the State Fair, Cain watched as hundreds, if not thousands of people were already pouring through the gate at opening time.  By the afternoon, the place would be filled to capacity, with tens of thousands of people from all over the state coming.

A sly grin covered his face.

“And now…  The end of everything…  Shall begin,” Cain said smugly, turning his gaze to Solomon King and his followers.  Unbeknownst to the people surrounding them, a vial of hyperly contagious death and destruction was held around each of their necks by a thin strand.  

A vial…

 

Of Sin.

 

A disease that would spread like wildfire across the entire structure, and across the United States in a matter of days.

A disease that would kill all that it came in contact with.

A disease that…  Would force “The Father” to come out of hiding, and reveal himself.

Cain chuckled to himself, watching as the family at the center of everything walked through the main gate, and the little songbird himself looked nervously at all the people.

“Sing my little pawn…  Sing, and bring DEATH to everything!,” Cain exclaimed far too happily, losing himself in a deep fit of laughter.

 

_

 

A respectable distance away from Cain, Ben King watched as the man slowly lost what little sanity he might have once had.

As he watched him though, there was no feeling of glee, knowing that the being responsible for the world’s imbalance would soon be dead.

Instead, all Ben felt was a wave of nausea.  

“I’m..  I’m sorry”,” is all the boy could think of, turning away from the scene that would soon unfold.

  
  


“Are you..  Truly sorry?,” asked a voice from deep inside Ben’s head.


	14. O is for Oath

Inside downtown Austin, an elderly gentleman by the name of Edgar Fade had opened up shop several years prior as a therapist.  Taking the place of his previous doctor, Carter Reed had only hesitantly accepted him on as his therapist.  Despite being a talented and kind man, there were some things that Mr. Reed hadn’t wanted to let out in the open.  With that in mind, he’d been particularly quiet during their impromptu session.  

Sighing, Edgar shook his head.  “Carter, I haven’t seen you in nearly five years.  You come to me today, and you haven’t said a word.  I’m worried about you, tell me what’s wrong,” he said, handing Carter a cup of tea.  

Reluctantly accepting it, Carter nodded.  “Sorry, it’s just…  Well, it’s…,” he stammered out.

“Is this about your job?  Are you still happy there?,” Edgar asked.

Carter nodded immediately.  “I LOVE my job, and I love my kids.  Moving a grade each year and being with the same faces has been wonderful,” he explained fondly, allowing a small smile to cover his face.

“Then is it Samantha and Andrew?  Surely becoming a father, out of the blue, has been a little stressful,” Edgar suggested.

Rolling his eyes, Carter laughed.  “Samantha is a darling with a violent mouth.  It’s like living with my sister Carli again.  Andrew’s pretty quiet, so he’s certainly not a problem at all.  Though my house is destroyed, I’m going to have to upsize soon,” he explained happily.

Putting down his own teacup, Edgar’s eyebrows rose.  “Then..  What’s the problem?,” he asked.

Carter looked away, and shut his eyes tightly.  “I’m…  I’m seeing Ruby again,” he muttered reluctantly.

Taken aback, Edgar’s expression widened, yet he remained quiet, tightly gripping his knees.

Allowing himself several moments, Carter finally sighed and looked back towards Edgar.  “I haven’t seen her in years, not since I was a teenager.  I thought I was past her, but…  We’re having conversations now.  I realize now, though…  That this isn’t normal,” he mumbled.  

Leaning back into his cushioned chair, Edgar didn’t break eye contact.  “Remind me again about Ruby.  Let’s start from the beginning,” he said.

Carter turned to look at the loudly ticking clock hanging on the wall.  The swinging pendulum swayed back and forth, and made an easy rhythm echoing in the room.  “Ruby was my best friend in elementary school, and up until middle school.  There…  There wasn’t a nicer girl in the world.  Even as a kid, she volunteered all her time to help people.  I thought for sure that she would have been a Saint or some nun, if…  If the accident hadn’t happened,” he said, slowly growing a weariness in his eyes.

“What was the accident?,” Edgar asked, knowing full well himself, and taking a moment to re-fill Carter’s tea, and adding a generous helping of sugar for him.  

Taking a sip, the liquid spread warmth throughout his body, and gave him a temporary relief.

“She came by my house to visit one day.  Ruby said that it was…  “Beginning”, and that she had to go.  I tried to ask her what it meant, but she shook her head and ran off into the woods.  The police and my school looked for her for months, until we finally…  Stopped,” Carter admitted.

Edgar’s head tilted.  “Why did Ruby come and tell you this?  Do you think you have some resolved guilt over the issue?  Has anything happened recently that might make her “Visit” you?,” he asked.

“You’re going to think I’m insane,” Carter said, chuckling.

“Unless you’re going to say that you decided to take up drugs and not take care of your children until the point when they’re starving, I seriously doubt that,” Edgar replied, with a warm smile.  

Carter took a deep breath, and exhaled loudly.  “I think Ruby’s alive.  Or..  A ghost.  Or…  Something.  I think she’s trying to warn me about something we talked about before,” he said.

Edgar rose an eyebrow.  “Oh?  What?,” he asked.

With the most serious expression he could muster, Carter looked behind him, where the spectral image of Ruby was standing.  She was weakly smiling, and nodding towards him.

“She said that one day, someone would return.  Someone really dangerous,” Carter said, smiling her way.

“Who?,” Edgar retorted, confused.

Carter managed a small laugh.  “She said that some “Father” was a god from the stars, and that he wanted to kill all of mankind for their Sin.  Ruby was always freaking out about stuff like that.  Saying how that she HAD to find her friends, or everyone was going to die„” he explained.

Slowly, Edgar’s jaw fell, and he dropped the teacup he’d been holding, where it crashed onto the hardwood floors, shattering into dozens of pieces.  

__

 

The Austin State Fair  was, as the HomeHunters expected, a spectacular ordeal.  Dozens of stalls with food that had calorie content similar to entire food storehouses, games, entertainment, and those dumb-ass games that had live goldfish as prizes.  A game which Ray, of course, had defeated several times, and given to Gavin to ease his nervousness.

Smiling as he held no less than ten bags of fish, Gavin’s face was brighter than it had been the entire morning, and began pointing out each one individually.  “I’ll name him Smedge, and that one Plebpot, and THAT one is MUNGE,” he said in an exorbitant happiness.

Looking towards Ray, with Meg giggling happily on his shoulders, Geoff gave the boy a dark glance.  “And you’re named DEAD,” he said in a false bitterness.  

Ray shrugged.  “What?!  They’re just fish!,”he replied annoyingly.

Leaning down, Geoff moved to Ray’s ear.  “Fish that will DIE and fish that Gavin will CRY over for months!,” he said scathingly.

“Oh,” Ray replied, watching the over-dressed member of their family become emotionally attached to Munge instantly.

Laughing at the scene in front of them, Caiti leaned into Jack and pointed behind them.  “Have you seen your older boys?,” she asked.

Turning around, Jack watched as Miles and Arryn were walking hand in hand, sneaking smooches back and forth.  Kerry and Samantha weren’t much better, though they at least had the decency to not resort to PDA, and were just doing some serious hand-holding.  Though Ryan and Emily weren’t really as mushy as the others, instead commenting about the weather, and pointing out every time they located a horrible southern stereotype.  

“They really..  Aren’t that close, are they?,” Caiti asked.

Jack shrugged.  “We didn’t even KNOW he was going to prom until today.  That little fucker doesn’t tell us anything about himself.  We just thought Emily was some new friend they made, not his goddamn DATE,” he replied.

“Well, maybe he’s embarrassed of you two?,” Caiti offered innocently enough.

While Jack and Caiti got into a heated argument over the grown man’s “coolness”, Courtney was looking around carefully.  Each time she looked into people’s eyes, and found a new relief.  Though as she took in the pitch-black eyes of some weird looking people in robes, a shiver went down her spine repeatedly.

Tugging on Joel’s shirt, Courtney looked up at the man firmly.  “Dad, I’m serious.  We…  We need to go home!  All of us!,” she said anxiously.

Looking down, Joel watched her in pure concern.  “Sweetheart?  Is everything okay?  Are you…  You know?  Having…  Your…  Thing?,” he asked awkwardly.

“What?  OH MY GOD DAD, NO!,” Courtney replied, with a bright red blush.  Shaking her head, she waved everything away.  “I just..  I think we need to leave!  Those weird people are…  Scary,” she mumbled to herself, motioning towards another robed woman.

Laughing it off, Joel shook his head.  “Sweetie, relax.  It’s not a big deal, they’re probably just from outside the country.  Just enjoy the fair!,” he insisted.

Unhappy with her father’s dismissal, Courtney jogged back up to Ray, who was pouting with his arms folded as he and Geoff looked away from each other other.  

Leaning to him, Courtney whispered towards him.  “Did you bring “the thing”?,” she asked.

Ray huffed.  “YES, and I’m gonna get in BIG trouble if they know I brought it!,” he mumbled.  

“Good!  Keep it close!,” Courtney ordered, falling back down the pack to reach Lindsay, where she attempted to forget everything, to little avail.

In the far back, Samantha and Kerry were leaning into each other, smiling eagerly.  

“So…  Samantha, prom’s next week, you excited?,” Kerry asked excitedly.

She nodded.  “Absolutely!  Arryn and Meg helped me alter my dress a bit, so now I look like Madoka when she’s a goddess!,” Samantha exclaimed excitedly.

Kerry grinned from ear to ear.  “Sweet.  Say, can I alter my tux to look like tuxedo mask?,” he asked seriously.

“NO,” everyone, including a particularly pissed off Ray, shouted in unison.

He rolled his eyes.  “Sure!  Hate on the guy!  I see how it is!,” Kerry shot back.

After the laughter subsided, Samantha bit the bottom of her lip.  “Kerry…  Um…  There’s something…  Something I really need to talk with you about.  Can we-”

“Attention fairgoers!  The Austin singing competition will soon begin!  Will all competitors please come to the main stage?,” the announcer called out.

From the front of their line, Geoff turned around and signaled to everyone.  “Alright guys, let’s head out!  It’s Gavin’s big moment!,” he exclaimed.

Mentally cursing herself, Samantha reluctantly followed after Kerry and his family, deciding to spring “the truth” at a later time.

___

 

The main stage had been carefully crafted.  Not unlike an auditorium, hardwood floors were carefully laid and large, satin curtains surrounding the area.   Elevated off the floor, it was tall enough that it prevented anyone from “crashing the stage”.  Thousands of people had gathered, of all ages in front, while a panel of 5 judges  were sat on a large white table on the front row.  A grade A sound system was allowing quality music to play from disc changers from the entertainment system.  

A perfect situation for any aspiring performer, that was for certain.

Sadly though, standing backstage, Gavin was trembling.  Trying to block out the thousands of people cheering on the bright blonde singing the Carrie Underwood song, he was nervously fumbling with his red rose pendant.

“Anxious?,” asked a formal, stuffy voice.

Jumping, Gavin turned around to see a grown up with long blond hair.  

“Oh, sorry!  I didn’t mean to scare you!  My name is Uriel, and I’m Luci’s manager,” he said, extending his hand out.

Gavin immediately shook Uriel’s hand, and formed a bright, beaming smile.  “You know Luci?!  Wow, that’s so cool!  She’s a great singer, and I’ve got all her albums!  When Caiti gives in to her candy crush addiction, I’ll get her deluxe CD track next!,” he exclaimed.

Uriel chuckled, shaking his head.  “Yes, I do.  I’ve known Luci for a VERY long time, so I think I know when I can spot a nervous Nancy!,” he said humorously.  

“Huh?,” Gavin asked, skewing his face in confusion.  

Squatting down to Gavin’s level, he patted the boy on the shoulder.  “Listen, I told this to Luci a long time ago, and I’ll tell it to you too.  Sure, there’s a big crowd out there, but if you REALLY think about it, it’s not that big at all,” Uriel explained.

Gavin shook his head vehemently.  “No, that’s a big crowd.  That’s like…  A MILLION PEOPLE!,” he explained, beginning to tremble again.

Laughing, Uriel flashed a bright smile.  “Do you know how many people live on the planet?  Six billion.  Do you know how many people are out there?  Roughly a few thousand.  That’s not even ONE PERCENT of the planet.  So really, you’re singing to nobody and don’t have ANY reason to be nervous,” he explained happily.

Letting the numbers flow through his head, Gavin missed the round of applause for the woman that had been before him.

“Next up is an Austin local, who’s gonna rock us with an awesome punk song!   Let’s give it up for…  GAVIN PATTILLO!,”  the announced called out.

Uriel smiled, and turned Gavin around.  “Good luck.  Knock ‘em dead!,” he said, pushing him on stage.  

Before he even had a chance to say anything back, Gavin was jogging towards the microphone, in front of several thousand people, who were simultaneously applauding and yelling for him.  Managing to reach the microphone stand, the announcer re-adjusted it for  Gavin’s height.  Nervously, he managed to steal the mic and hold it in his hands, just like he’d practiced.  Gavin looked into the crowd, he spotted his family in the front row, cheering and rooting him on.  Immediately beside them, was the judge’s table, where Luci, some weird DJ with funky glasses, and a few older individuals were sitting.  Though most notably was Luci, who was…  Waving at him.

The music EXPLODED behind him, with the rifts of the guitars, the beat of the drums, and the fast paced tempo.  He jumped a mile, which earned him a round of a laughter from the audience, and a groan from his family.

Though it didn’t bother him.  As the music played, a familiar sensation overtook him, and his nervous glance turned into a hollywood-type smile.  Anxiety that had welled into his chest turned into excitement coursing through his veins, which made the adrenaline in his system go into overtime.

As if he were a completely different person.

“Let me know that I’ve done wrong, when I’ve known this all along!,” Gavin sang out, moving along the stage, commanding it with his lively presence and wild bodily movements.  The words came naturally, a bright white smile beamed from his face, moving in perfect rhythm with the music, which caused the audience to clap and applause actively with the routine.  

“GO GAVIN!,” Geoff shouted from the front row, whistling loudly with his two fingers.

“WOO HOO!,” Caiti yelled alongside Jack.  

More importantly though, from the judges table, Gavin could see Luci smiling brightly.

 

__

 

Solomon began grinning from ear to ear in the middle of an actively happy crowd.  The boy’s music washed over him, and the almost unnoticeable amount of “magic” that he’d ever been able to feel slowly grew throughout his entire body.  

“Sir?,” an acolyte asked worryingly.

Holding his hand outwards, a spike of ice soon grew within in.  Effortlessly, Solomon shot it into the air, where it exploded overhead, into tiny fractals that no person would ever be able to trace.  

“It’s him.  The boy, he’s Puck!,” Solomon said giddily, laughing to himself.  

Holding up a walkie-talkie, a hooded woman pressed into the button.  “The target is confirmed.  Circle around him, and capture him.  The boy is to be unharmed.  Kill anyone in your way.  I repeat, the boy is to be unharmed, and kill anyone in your way.  Use of Sin is forbidden, unless the police become involved.,” she ordered.

Folding his arms, Solomon watched as the crowd began cheering the boy at the end of his performance.  A perfect end to his stay in the United States, that was for certain.

“Solomon King?,” asked a dark voice.

Turning around, Solomon immediately came face to face with the end of a gun, pointed directly in his chest.  On the other end of it, was Shannon McCormick, Ben’s foster father.  

“Y… YOU?,” Solomon stammered out.

“Die,” Shannon said grimly, pulling the trigger, and puncturing a bullet through Solomon’s heart, at pinpoint range.  The shot rang out, and caused several individuals around them to shriek, and many people quickly vacated the area, leaving a wide circle around them.

“YOUR MAJESTY!,” screeched the girl, running to Solomon’s aid as he hit the ground, and the crowd of people that had surrounded them began to scream and yell in terror.  

“You’re DEAD!,” the male acolyte screamed, reaching into his pocket and retrieving a firearm.

A fruitless endeavor as Shannon kicked it out of the man’s hand, spun around and punched him square in the face.  Falling backwards, he slumped next to Solomon, who was now oozing a peculiar black goo from his heart.

“What the?,” Shannon asked himself, watching as the man began twitching uncontrollably.

Sounds of laughter began coming from the body of Solomon King, and he slowly began to rise up on his own strength.  Slowly, the bullet that Shannon had fired began poking out of the entry wound, until it popped out, on the ground beside him.  The once bleeding hole was quickly stopped up, as black tendrils slowly cris-crossed over it, making an oddly identical pattern to his skin, just in a pitch-black hue.  His eyes shot back open, now glowing a bright shade of red.

“Jesus Christ, what the fuck are you?,” Shannon asked, stepping backwards as his firearm began shaking in his hands.  

Standing up, Solomon brushed off the dirt from his body, and chuckled.  “You pitiful little man, you have no idea what you’ve just done,” he said, snapping his fingers.  

Surrounding Shannon was dozens of hooded individuals, all carrying weapons that were firmly pointed on the man.

“Now what was it you told me to do? Oh yes, that’s right.  DIE!,” Solomon screamed.

The sounds of dozens of gunshots echoed throughout the entire fairgrounds.

 

__

 

Halfway across the grounds, on a hill overlooking the rest of the festivities, Cain and Ben had been watching the events unfold.  Gavin’s performance, Solomon’s attempted murder, and now the circling of Shannon with dozens of goons surrounding him.  

Laughing hysterically, Cain fell to the ground, covering his eyes.  “THAT MORON!  HE ACTUALLY THOUGHT HE COULD KILL HIM!,” he exclaimed, with a jovial feeling washing through him.

Broke out in a cold sweat, Ben trembled and slowly began to move forward, dashing quickly, and jumping across the grounds, trying to reach his father in time.

“Nononononononononononono,” Ben thought to himself, feeling a queasy nausea overwhelm him.  

“DIE!,” Solomon ordered, pointing towards Shannon.  Appearing before his father in the nick of time, bullets began riddling into Ben’s body, appearing to deflect off Shannon to those that couldn’t see him.  Dozens upon dozens of shots, however, quickly went into Ben.

Ammunition ran out for the cultists, who looked on at Shannon in disbelief, while Ben fell to the ground, bleeding out.  Landing on his back, he looked up slowly to his father and smiled, as all the bullets had missed him.  

“Dad…,” Ben mumbled.

Looking down, it was as if Shannon could see him.

“B..  Ben?,” Shannon stammered.  

Before he even had a chance to respond, Ben’s body disappeared, leaving only a pile of clothes in his wake.

The hysterically laughing Cain soon shot up, and nearly lost his shit, having sensed the change.  “W..  Where’d he go?!,” he asked, looking around.  

Fades were almost impossible to kill, outside of being slain by an angel, or being struck down by Mr. Davies.  Several hundred bullets wouldn’t have killed him, and yet…  He was gone.

 

——

 

In his own little world, Azrael looked up from his various terminals, and into the sky.  ”Really?  Well I’ll be damned, someone actually did it,” he commented, in an odd mixture of pride and soul-crushing remorse.

Beside him, Mr. Davies chuckled.  “Upset that you lost a fade?,” he asked.

Az shook his head.  “Not really.  If they can move on, all the best for them.  I’m surprised though, I didn’t think Ben had it in him,” he explained.

Sipping a cup of tea, Mr. Davis smiled.  “He didn’t move on,” the man explained.

Surprised, Az turned to face him.  “What?!,” he shouted in disbelief.  

__

 

After the first gunshot, Gavin’s bow had been cut short, as he looked around the area, and several nervous glances from the audience made things a tad worrisome.  Though this was Texas, and the stray shot wasn’t all that uncommon to hear, and Gavin attempted to smile it off.

Unfortunately, when the sounds of several guns started firing at the same time, and in the same vicinity of the main stage, that people began to worry.

Not unlike cattle, the spooked fairgoers began moving at a dramatic pace, pushing past each other, and almost stampeding each other as they all ran for safety.

Looking at the center of the audience, Gavin could see everything.  Twenty or so of the hooded weirdos surrounding one man, and firing at him endlessly.

“GAVIN!  JUMP DOWN!,” Jack yelled, having reached the edge of the stage.  

Nodding, Gavin began running towards his father, stopped as someone grabbed the end of his vest, and pulled him backwards.

“AH!  LET GO OF ME!  DAD!  HELP!,” Gavin yelled, struggling to free himself.

A hooded figure, not unlike the ones out in the middle, had grabbed Gavin and was now holding him by the neck, dragging him away.  

Back on the ground floor, Jack tried to maneuver himself up, to little avail.  The ledge was too high.

“I’ve got him!,” Caiti yelled, jumping on Jack’s back and climbing on top of him.  Once Caiti reached his shoulders, she used him as a springboard and jumped on the main stage, seeing the even unfold.  “JACK, CALL THE COPS!  SOMEONE’S KIDNAPPING GAVIN!,” she screamed, running after the man, and digging inside her fanny pack for the can of mace she’d brought.

In one fell swoop, the abductor rolled his eyes and pulled out a firearm.  Without a second thought, he fired at Caiti, clipping her in the chest.

Time slowed down for Gavin, watching as Caiti slowly fell down to the ground.  Her hair fell in slow motion, coming undone from the ponytail she’d had it in earlier.  Caiti hit the floor with a loud thud, and the world went cold.

“NOOOO!,” Gavin screamed, doing everything in his power to try and get away from the man.  It was made impossible as two others came to hold his other hands, and overpowered him easily.  

“CAITI!,” Jack screamed, defying physics and hefting himself slowly up the main stage.

“Sorry about that kid, but we’re out of here-” said his kidnapper, who quickly found himself on the receiving end of a punch from the weirdo DJ that had been judging him.  The man went FLYING through the wooden backstage and into the wild blue yonder.  Spinning around, he followed up with two kicks and knocked back the other abductors.  Gavin fell to the ground, and hit his head against the hardwood flooring.

“You okay?,” Dave asked, leaning down to the boy’s level.

Gavin pointed towards Caiti.  “H..  HELP HER!,” he cried out.

“CAITI!,” Jack yelled again, having finally lifted himself on the top of the stage and running towards her.  Holding her in his arms, he watched her chest rise and fall erratically.  Blood was running from her wound, and slowly pooling beneath her.  

“J…  Jack….  Jack, I’m cold….,” Caiti said, as tears began running down her face.  

Dave patted the kid on the back.  “I’ll go get a first aid kit, stay close to her, okay?,” he instructed, running off in the opposite direction.  

Gavin did as he was told, and rushed to his father’s side, who was slowly beginning to lose it, welling up with tears.

Having done the rational thing and taken the stairs, Geoff and the rest of their crew had run up beside them, and the kids gasped as the sight.

Turning to his oldest son, Geoff handed Meg to him to carry.  “Get them all the fuck out of here.  Joel, go with them, I’ll stay here with Caiti and Jack.  I’m trusting you guys,” he said darkly, not wasting any time to apply pressure into Caiti’s open wound.  “Call 911,” Geoff instructed to Jack, who was shaking at the sight.  

“I’m not going!  I’m not leaving Caiti!,” Gavin insisted, slapping away Miles’ hand as he tried to pick up the child.  

Turning up, Geoff grimaced, but nodded.  “Leave him, I’ll watch out for him.  GO!,” he yelled.

Doing as they were told, Ryan led everyone down the back end of the stage, and away from the commotion out front.  

“I…  I can’t feel anything Jack…  Jack…,” Caiti said, in a faraway look that wasn’t focusing on anything.  

On the line with 911, Jack could only hold her hair, and try to keep his face calm.

Cowering, another set of four or five gunshots could be heard, as shouts from the police and nearby security officers could be heard.    

“Gavin, over here,” Luci said, standing near the main stage, and motioning to him.  There was an urgency in her voice, and he quickly responded, running over to her.  

“Y… Yes?,” he asked, wiping away the tears.

Luci bent down and put her arm on the boy’s shoulder.  “Sweetie, this isn’t going to make any sense, but I need you to sing again.  Okay?,” she asked.

Taken aback, Gavin looked around as the many people lying on the ground in front of him out in the audience, who had been caught in the crossfire.  Children, the elderly, men, women, and dozens of cultists and police members.  Laying just like Caiti, with their loved ones hovering overhead, crying like Jack was.

“You can help them, Gavin.  All you have to do is,” Luci said, lowering the mike stand, and smiling warmly towards him.  “Sing,” she finished.

Behind him, he saw several of “Redemptions” musicians took the stage, holding their instruments, ready and waiting on him.  

“W…  Why?,” Gavin asked.

Luci pushed him forward.  “Remember what your brother said!,” she instructed.

Eyes widening, Gavin DID remember.  He remembered how he helped Barbie and Mr. Reed, with his singing.

Taking in a deep breath, Gavin nodded.  “I’ll do it!,” he said confidently.  With a new green glow burning in his eyes, nobody noticed as the tips of the boy’s hair turned white, and a gentle amount of muscle tone soon began building in his arms and chests.  For an instant, the image of a pointy-eared creature could be seen, slowly wrapping around Gavin and finally coming to rest inside his body.  

As if Redemption’s band knew exactly way to play, they followed Gavin’s lead, the drums and guitar strings began twanging loudly.  All eyes were on him again, from both his family, the onlookers from the ground, and everyone involved in the situation.

 

_“Don’t you worry about the dark, I will light up the night, with the love in my heart, I will burn like the sun to keep you safe and warm!,” Gavin sang, in a familiar tune that his family recognized immediately._

 

Sounds of Gavin’s voice quickly echoed throughout the entire area.  Much to the family’s worried expressions, each of their loved ones slowly began to relax, and the severity of their injuries began to lessen.  What had been gashed wounds bleeding profusely, were slowly becoming minor cuts with only a thin trickle of blood escaping.  Victims of the shootings found their entry and exit wounds beginning to slowly close up, lessening the pain and ultimately stop the bleeding.  More than just the injuries, though, the overall atmosphere of the fairgrounds began to change.  The fear and panic melted away, and everyone quickly began to calm down, and think things through much more adequately.  

Caiti, especially, began to relax, and a minor amount of color began returning to her cheeks.

Turning around, Jack and Geoff both witnessed the injury lesson, just as their son began singing.  

Life came back into Caiti’s eyes, and she turned towards Gavin’s direction.  “It sounds…  So good, he’s really…  Getting talented,” she mumbled in delirium.

“You’re back!,” Jack said, choking up, and dropping his cell phone, taking her hands into his.

Not as distracted, Geoff watched his son slowly begin to change before his eyes.  ”What…  The fuck?” Geoff asked himself, watching in disbelief.

 

__

 

The parking lot was a mess.  Between the crowd of people fleeing in terror, the cops arriving on the scene, and the other emergency vehicles, it was impossible to reach their van, or even anything remotely like transport.

“Shit,” Joel murmured to himself.

Thinking quickly, Ryan motioned in the opposite direction.  “We’ll run to the side roads, call Griffon and Elena, and have them pick up the kids.  We can ride in the trunk, or run back to help Geoff and Jack,” he instructed.

Not waiting for any confirmation, Ryan, with Meg still on his shoulders, began running in that direction.  Following him without any hesitation, his friends, and Joel’s family were close behind.

Kara, being the only one without a child to carry, pulled out her cell phone and dialed the house number.  As they ran in terror, the other line picked up.

“Hey Griffy!  It’s Kara!  Oh yes, we’re having a GREAT time.  What’s that?  Oh, what are we doing now?  Well, we’re running away from a psychotic cult who’s shooting up the place and getting into a gunfight with the cops,” Kara said, rather happily.

“Somebody’s been around Joel too long,” Miles mumbled in Arryn’s direction.

The sounds of hysterical screaming could be heard through the phone, like a loudspeaker.

“Well, uh…  About that…  Gavin was almost abducted by the crazies, and Caiti’s been shot.  Me, Joel and the older boys are running away for our lives right now, so if you and Elena could come pick us up on the side road, that’d be peachy,” Kara asked.  Giving them a thumbs up, Kara confirmed the pickup.

By the time they reached the edge of the fairgrounds, roughly half an hour had passed, as they kept having to re-adjust their route based on the people, the police taping off areas, and the occasional hooded freak on the lookout.  The children who were carried were quickly put to the ground, and the older ones were breathing in and out heavily.  

Though their fears were quickly elated, as an all too familiar vet truck, with a tractor trailer attached to the back pulled up.

The passenger window lowered, and Griffon looked out at the rest of them, with tears running down her eyes.  “Is everyone okay?  How’s Caiti?  Where’s Geoff?,” she asked.  While Kara explained the situation in more detail, Ryan ran to the back of the trailor, and opened it up.  He and Joel lifted up the kids inside, where there was more than plenty of room for them all to fit.  One by one, they all filed in, until the older kids climbed in, as well as Joel and Kara.  Ryan, on the other hand, hesitated.

“GET IN!,” Joel ordered.

Ryan, however, began shaking his head.  “Where’s Michael?!,” he yelled.

They all looked around, and sure enough, the red headed boy who had been with them mere moments ago, was long gone from their view.  

“Holy shit,” Joel said, standing up.  

Slamming the trailer door in his face, Ryan shook his head.  “You watch the kids, I’ll go find Michael!  He probably went back to the main stage!,” he ordered, punching on the back of the trailer.  “GO!,” he shouted to the women driving in the front.

IN the far back of the trailer, Emily stood up and slowly walked towards him.  “R..  Ryan?  What’s he…  What’s he doing?!,” she shouted.

Managing to stick his hands out of the barred windows, Ray held out a leather case and tossed it towards Ryan.

“TAKE IT, BUT DON’T TELL DAD!,” Ray instructed.    

The vehicle pulled away, as Joel helplessly tried to re-open the trailer from the inside, which was impossible from his end.

He reached down for Ray’s gift and recognized it as the hunting knife he’d been brought to the house with.  Cringing, he stuck it inside his belt loop, and made sure the leather strap was firmly in place.

Running back into the mess of a crowd, where gunfire was still being heard in the distance, Ryan pumped his legs as fast as they could go, on the lookout for his brother.

___

 

On the top of the highest building in the fairgrounds, Gabriel smiled pleasantly.  Her little plan had come to fruition, to Shannon’s unfortunate regards.  The man clearly had no idea that the “Great Catastrophe” would actually be HIS fault, as the Fae cult reacted to his attempted murder of their leader.  

“What a shame so many had to die.  Oh well, can’t be helped, I suppose,” she said, watching as the humans scurried around, running in fear.  Unlike anyone else, however, Gabriel’s face was neither sad, nor remorseful.

“What have you done?,” Saint Michael asked, landing next to her on the roof.  He quickly retracted his red wings, huffing as his tiny body attempted to keep up with the angel’s usual pace.

“Michael!  I’m glad you could come!  Have you got control of that body yet?,” Gabriel said pleasantly enough.

Looking at her sternly, Michael was unmoved by her gentle smile.  “WHAT.  DID.  YOU.  DO!?,” he yelled, in a booming voice that nearly knocked her down from the very force of it.

Taken aback, her face scrunched up, and stared into his oddly.  “M…  Michael?  I was just making sure that the boy wasn’t taken!  So I used one of Azrael’s pawns to do it!  It’s not a big deal, they’re just humans,” she mumbled.

Angry, Michael stepped forward and eyed her with all the malice he could muster.  “JUST?  HUMANS?  HOW DARE YOU!,” he screamed.

Gabriel rolled her eyes.  “This is what happens when angels reincarnate.  Damn that Cain, he RUINED you,” she said bitterly.   

“Excuse me?,” Michael said.

Sighing, Gabriel shook her head.  “With every reincarnation, you get a little more human.  You lose your logic, and fail to see the long term benefits.  So I used Shannon to offer a distraction to the sacred family to escape.  Didn’t it work?  What’s the problem?,” she asked.

Michael shook his head.  “Because you KILLED and INJURED countless people here today!  It wasn’t just Shannon that you hurt!  Innocent people got got in the crossfire!  Children!  A sacred one’s lover!  Don’t you understand!?,” he shouted.

Unmoved, Gabriel shrugged.  “Ms. Ward isn’t a sacred one.  She’s expendable, just like Mrs. Ramsey is.  Don’t bother worrying about them, they’re not worth your time,” she said.  

Shaking, Michael’s forehead was twitching wildly and the gold of his eyes shattered in an instant.  “You FUCKER!,” he shouted, running towards her, with his fist held out.

“M..  Michael?!  You don’t…  Don’t swear!,” Gabriel shouted out, watching as her brother struck her on the face, blowing her backwards and off the roof.  Spreading her pale blue wings, Gabriel saved herself from hitting the ground, and quickly returned to her place on the roof.  A bright blue bruise was forming on her eye.  “You..  YOU HIT ME!,” she shouted, gasping as she looked into the boy’s eyes.  They weren’t the golden hue of Saint Michael.  No, they were the copper brown irises of her brother’s reincarnated host.  With the strength of an angel still intact, Michael Jones was wide awake, and had all of the Saint’s strength flowing through his veins.

“YOU HURT CAITI!  YOU HURT EVERYONE, AND YOU RUINED OUR DAY!  I HATE YOU!,” Michael shouted, as a set of bright red wings erupted from his back.

Gabriel held her hands outward.  “M…  Michael!  Michael, come back!  The boy..  The boy’s in control!  MICHAEL!,” she shouted in vain, as the boy attempted to fly, but was met with less than successful results.  Tilting back and forth, he wasn’t catching on to the proper rhythm, and essentially was wobbling back and forth.

“SHUT UP!,” Michael shouted, throwing himself forward with his wings and aiming for her head again.  

Not to be taken advantage of again, Gabriel held up her hand, producing a small barrier that threw Michael backwards, and falling off the roof.  

“Sorry about that.  Maybe this will ring some sense into-” she muttered, interrupted as she watched Rem rise up, carrying the boy in her arms.  

“You okay?,” Rem asked the boy.

Michael nodded.  “Yeah.  Once I KICK HER ASS!,” he shouted, trying to get free from the tiny angel.

Rem shook her head.  “No!  That’s not important now!  We need to save Caiti and everyone else!  Gavin won’t hold out much longer!,” she instructed.

“Gavin?  What about Gavin?,” Michael asked, turning to face the girl incredulously.

Smiling, Rem helped to guide Michael back towards the main stage, who was still finding it difficult to fly.

Breathing in and out heavily, Gabriel touched her injury bitterly.  “How?  Don’t tell me…  Don’t tell me that boy can overwhelm him!,” she murmured out.

“Don’t underestimate humans Gabby.  They’ll surprise you if they do,” Uriel said, having appeared beside the clearly injured Gabriel.

Shirking backwards, she walked away from her brother.  “Get away from me, TRAITOR!  None of you could EVER understand Michael and I!,” she exclaimed, vanishing from the area instantly.

Uriel shook his head.  “I think you mean we couldn’t understand YOU.  I understand Michael perfectly now,” he uttered, smiling in the direction of his eldest brother, who was flapping away, having clearly given over the reigns of his soul to the boy.

“He understands perfectly,” Uriel said proudly.  

___

 

Gavin, still singing as loudly as he could muster, was starting to slow down as the hours passed on.  EMTs had finally arrived on scene, and were administering the best care that they could.  While many believed he was signing to soothe the weary souls, none realized that his voice was stopping the injuries from bleeding.  Video cameras from the media were taping him, and the news people were complimenting the boy’s strength, in trying to keep everyone calm in such a disaster.  

Still applying pressure to Caiti’s wound, looking around desperately for he EMTs to finally reach them, he was surprised to see his son run back up the back staircase, in the hands of another girl.

“Hurry!  Go over to Ms. Ward and touch her wound,” Rem instructed.

He ran to Caiti, and shirked backwards as he watched the massive amount blood that had flowed out of her.

“What’s the matter?  Michael, touch her wound!  If Gavin stops singing, she’ll bleed out!,” Rem ordered.

Geoff turned to his son, shaking his head.  “Michael?  What the..  What the hell are you doing here?!   You’re supposed to be with Ryan!,” he asked in disbelief.

Rem shook her head. “There’s no time for this!  Mr. Ramsey, take your hand off the wound.  Michael, I need you to touch where the bullet entered the body.  Do it now!,” the small child ordered.  

Reluctantly, Geoff did as he was told from the confident child, and was surprised to note that the blood had stopped flowing out of Caiti’s chest.  She was still, however, barely conscious, and was having great difficulty in breathing.  

Turning to Michael, Rem’s face was firm.  “Touch it!  Now!,” she ordered.

Michael trembled and took a step backwards.

“TOUCH HER NOW, OR SHE’S GOING TO DIE!,” Rem screeched.

Shutting his eyes, he knelt down and put his hands on Caiti’s chest.  Blood covered his hands, and his knees were stuck in the blood that had pooled.  

“Ewwww,” Michael said looking away from the scene.  

“Now keep it there!  It’ll take a little while before it heals completely,” Rem instructed.

“What is-” Geoff began to say, shushed by a nine year old girl.

“STAY HERE,” Rem instructed, walking off towards the front of the stage, watching out in the crowd.  Raising up her hands, Rem closed her eyes and began muttering something under her breath, that was incomprehensible to anyone else.

To the side, Geoff stared at Michael, who was doing everything in his power not to vomit, as well as a trickle of steam coming out of her wound.  “Michael?  What’s going on?,” he asked.

Groaning, Michael shook his head.  “I don’t know!  Do I look like I know anything?!  I go to public school, for god’s sake!,” he retorted.

“I’m Dr. Stiles, where’s the patient!,” shouted someone, running on stage in a pair of scrubs.  BEhind him was a blonde woman, holding a portable medical kit.

“OVER HERE!,” Geoff shouted, motioning towards Caiti.

Instantly, Michael released himself from Caiti’s wound, which between Gavin’s voice and Michael’s touch, was nearly closed completely, and blood had stopped flowing almost completely.

“Thank goodness, this wound isn’t very bad.  Angie, ready the sutures and antibiotic gels, we’ll patch her up and send her to the hospital!,” he ordered.

“Yes Doctor!,” Angie replied, pulling into the bag and handing him the supplies.

Sighing in relief Geoff shook his head.  “It’s…  It’s over.  Michael, seriously, what was-” he asked, watching in disgust as his son began vomiting off the stage, and beginning to hyperventilate.  

Geoff shrugged.  “Well, at least he held it in as long as he could,” he said, walking over to move and pat his son’s back.  

 

___

 

Unsure of where he was, all Ben could see around him was complete darkness.  He was swimming shadows, with only the faintest hint of light far behind his grasp.

“H..  Hello?!,” Ben called out, struggling to wave through the shadowy tendrils that surrounded him.

“MOMMY!  MOMMY COME BACK!,” screamed a boy.  Turning beside him, he could see a small boy in glasses, clutching to someone in a coffin.  The image a semi truck, being thrown at Elena Shawcross ran through his head.  

“DAD!  IT HURTS!,” Gavin screamed, on the other side.  Turning around, Ben watched Gavin Pattillo clutching his head, crying out in agony and pain.  

“WHO CARES ABOUT THEM!  LET US GO!,” Mr. Farmahini screamed from behind him, trying to get away from the clutches of the police, as two small boys were crying, watching their parents be ripped away from them.

“I expect your projects to be done on your REAL family,” Carter proclaimed bitterly, watching in glee as dozens of students faces slowly fell by hundreds of feet..

“I would have thought you would have known this?,” Barbara said, as Ryan’s world slowly shattered.

Looking around him, Ben saw every horrible thing he’d ever done in his life.  They were slowly multiplying, until each and every horrifying act was before him.

“Why’d you do it?,” a small child asked.

Behind him, Ben saw a younger version of himself, crying black tears.

His older self slowly stepped backwards, and tripped on one of the many shadowy tendrils surrounding him.  

The ball of light, from so far away, slowly moved closer, hiding behind his younger self.  

“Do you understand what you’ve brought forth, young man?  Thousands of lives are dying out there, because of YOUR petty desire for revenge!  Even worse, the only man who was EVER a father to you is lying on the ground, bleeding to death.  So tell me, Benjamin King, HOW DOES IT FEEL?,” a regal male voice, in the same direction from the light called out.

Feeling something twitch in his heart, Ben quickly felt the air get heavier around him.  Walking was now not an easy task.

“I’m…  I’m sorry!  I…  I JUST WANTED-” Ben yelled out.

“You just wanted WHAT?  To feel better?  Did you REALLY think that by killing innocent children, and bringing back a being that nearly DESTROYED the entire planet, and trying to kill him would make you FEEL BETTER?  HOW FOOLISH ARE YOU?!  IT DOESN’T MATTER WHAT YOU DO IN LIFE!  WHEN YOU LOSE SOMETHING PRECIOUS TO YOU, THERE WILL ALWAYS BE PAIN,” the voice said again, as the light got closer and closer towards him.

Finding it difficult to breathe from the thick air, Ben finally collapsed to the ground.  Struggling through it, he turned upwards, seeing his younger self, still crying, staring firmly at what his life had become.

“I make no excuses!,” Ben finally said.

The shadows lightened, and his younger self looked taken aback.

“I fucked up, but I want to fix it!  I don’t know where the bloody hell I’m at, but GET ME OUT OF HERE!  Let me save my dad, let me save these kids, AND LET ME SAVE THESE PEOPLE!,” Ben screamed.

The light slowly glowed into a tall figure, standing far above the young Ben.  A royal looking man, who was smiling proudly.  His long blonde hair was waving down to his rear-end, and an elegant green robe.

“Oh?  Why the change of heart?,” the tall man asked.

Struggling to stand up, Ben managed to get on one knee.  “I…  I don’t know!  I don’t know, okay?!  Ever since that kid sang to me, and I talked to that girl, everything’s all messed up in my head!  I just…  I know I have to do this!,” he exclaimed firmly.

The young Ben smiled happily, looking up at the taller male.

“Very well then.  I, Oberon, shall grant your request.  Be reborn, Benjamin King,” the Fae said, all too warmly.

A bright light enveloped them all, and everything slowly disappeared.   

 

__

 

Unsatisfied with his workers, Solomon shook his head irritatingly.  Shannon was still alive, having somehow deflecting bullets away from himself.  He’d led them on quite a chase for half an hour, until he’d finally been cornered near the barriers that surrounded the Ferris Wheel.  The man spun around, and pulled out another pistol, firing at Solomon again.

The bullets, as they had done earlier, went into the man’s body, and quickly popped them out, regenerating his skin in a black patch.

One of Solomon’s many cultists struck Shannon on the back of the head, throwing him to ground, and quickly making him fall limp to the ground.

Sighing, he shook his head and stopped the others from killing him.  “I’ll deal with this myself.  Let’s not have a repeat of earlier, shall we?,” Solomon mumbled.

Raising his hand up, an ice spike formed in front of him, with a deadly sharp edge.  Without a moment of hesitation, he shot it forward, where it aimed directly for Shannon’s chest.  The man, still staring in disbelief at the wad of clothes he’d collected in his arms, didn’t bother to try and run from it.

Thankfully, however, a figure appeared before him, in a long cloak, that effortlessly shattered the spike as it struck.

Confused, Solomon couldn’t make out the hooded man’s figure.  He was thin, with small amounts of brown bangs hanging outside the hood.  The bright green cloak covered his body type, though he must have been very thin.  

All he could see was him picking up Shannon, and running away, leaping over the barrier.  

“GET BACK HERE!,” Solomon shouted, pulling out his hand again, to try and produce another spike.  To his great horror, however, nothing formed.  “W…  What?!,” he stammered, feeling a gaping emptiness in his chest.  

“Your majesty!  The police have arrived, and young Pattillo has been surrounded with event security.  We can’t get near him!,” an acolyte announced, pulling down her walkie-talkie, that was exploding wildly with reports.

Flipping back around, Solomon bore into the girls’ eyes.  “GET PATTILLO AT ALL COSTS, DO YOU HEAR ME?,” he ordered.

She shook her head.  “We…  We can’t!  The police have already transported the boy and his family to the nearby hospital!  He’s left the site!,” the woman explained.

Furious, Solomon screamed loudly into the air, slamming his fist into the barrier, and bending the metallic bars.  

“We retreat for now!  Get everyone out of here!  We’ll snag him at his home at night,” Solomon ordered, attempting to walk away.

Unfortunately for him, as he walked forward, he found his hand bound to the iron fence.

“No, I don’t think you will,” a young male’s voice proclaimed,  

Looking up, the hooded figure had re-appeared, standing on the opposite side of the Ferris Wheel’s barrier, just out of reach.  Solomon’s body soon found more things binding against him, and he recognized them as vines.  Rough, thorny, vines.  “What is this?!,” he shouted, looking at the man before him.

Removing the hood, Ben King could be seen, smiling.  His body was no longer temporal, and could touch the bars easily.  “Sorry, but I don’t think any of you are going to be going ANYWHERE anytime soon,” he explained smugly.

Solomon’s breath was taken away, and he began trembling.  “I…  Impossible..  You… You’re dead!,” he said, in disbelief.

Playfully, he shook his finger.  “Ah, but rumors of my death have been GREATLY exaggerated.  Dear Oberon made sure of that,” Ben said, winking in the man’s direction.

A shock went through his system, realizing EXACTLY where all of his energy had gone.  

“HEY!  THERE’S MORE OF THEM!,” an officer exclaimed, pointing in Solomon and his cultists direction, who were all trapped in wild vines.

Waving, he smiled.  “Bye bye!,” Ben said, running off in the opposite direction, back to where he had leapt off earlier.

Solomon watched his somehow reborn son run off, trap him, and someone bring back Oberon in a matter of only a few moments.

“SOLOMON KING, you are under arrest!,” the officer proclaimed, reading the Miranda rights as the man began laughing, watching as everything around him slowly began to crumble away.

 

____

 

“MICHAEL!  MICHAEL!  WHERE ARE YOU!?,” Ryan yelled, looking back and forth from the widely thinning crowd.  Officers had attempted several times to direct him away from the park, but he wasn’t to be dissuaded.  His phone was ringing, but he didn’t do anything to respond to it, as tunnel vision set in, looking for a wild red haircut.  

“Mr. Ramsey!  Over here!,” shouted a deep voice.

Turning around, he was faced with a thin Hispanic male.  “Mr. Ramsey!  I’m Cain Howe, Michael’s teacher.  Is everything alright?,” he asked concernedly.

Ryan shook his head.  “Michael’s missing, and I can’t find him.  My dad is dealing with one of our friends who got shot, and I…  I can’t find him!,” he said anxiously.

Mr. Howe put his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.  “Let me help you.  I saw Michael a little while ago, and I think I know where we can go!,” he explained, pointing towards an area next to them.

Gratefully, he ran in that direction, with Mr. Howe right behind.  

Not long after he made a quick turn into an abandoned area, unfortunately, he felt a strong hit behind him, directly on the back of his skull.  Seeing stars, it only took a moment for Ryan to collapse to the ground, knocked unconscious.  

Holding an expandable night-stick, Mr. Howe grinned as he moved towards the young man’s sleeping body.  Moving quickly into the boy’s belt, Cain retrieved the blade from his side and held it in his hands.  He chuckled, and re-opened his blade, swiping it against his hands.  “A disappointing day, to be certain, but not a wasted day,” he muttered to himself, walking away from Ryan, paying him absolutely no mind whatsoever.

“But who?  Who shall I take over?  Luis?  Emi?  Or…  Somebody else?,” Cain muttered, watching as dozens of suitable candidates began running back and forth, in various uniforms and outfits.  

____

 

Shannon’s eyes slowly flitted open.  Taking in his surroundings, it was obvious his was in a hospital room.  To his left was a heavily tattooed man, fighting with his oldest son, who had several hand bandages.  To his right, a brunette woman was being overly pampered by a large male with a gandalf-style red beard.  

“W..  What…,” Shannon mumbled, clutching his head as a painful wave slowly overtook him.

“Stay still.  You’ve got a concussion,” Ben said, to his side.

Inhaling deeply, Shannon turned to his side, and saw his son, all grown up, and smiling.  He was wearing a rather odd costume, almost elfish in nature.  

“Y…  You’re….,” Shannon said, tears welling in his eyes.

Ben nodded.  “Yeah…  I’m..  I’m back dad,” he explained warmly.  Leaning over, the two hugged tightly, both sobbing into each other’s shoulders.

“Aww, so sweet,” Caiti explained from the side, smiling giddily and clapping.  Her chest was bandaged, and she still required an IV drip, but the woman was in far brighter spirits than she had been in earlier.

Jack smiled as well, tightening his grip on her hand.  “Not as sweet as you,” he replied.

“BOOOOOOOO,” Kerry and Miles both said next to him, holding up 1/10 signs.

While Jack dealt with the boys’ terrible romantic timing, Geoff was attempting to calm a rather distracted Griffon, who wouldn’t let go of Ryan’s neck.

“MY POOR BABY!,” Griffon exclaimed, choking the boy to death.

Sighing, Geoff shook his head.  “Griffy, it’s just a concussion, relax, he’s going to be FINE,” he explained.

Fire blew up in her eyes, looking towards Joel, who was in the corner of shame, with his nose in it.  “AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT?,” she screamed angrily.  

“THE TRAILER DOOR WAS LOCKED!,” Joel said from the side.

In the middle of the room, Michael and Gavin were exchanging odd looks with each other.  

“So…  You can sing and heal people?,” Michael whispered to his brother, whose new white tips had not gone unnoticed by everyone.

“You can fly and heal people?,” Gavin whispered back, pointing to his brother’s back.

Michael shrugged.  “I don’t get it.  I just sort of…  Woke up?  I saw this lady saying how mom and Caiti didn’t matter, and got real mad.  So I punched her,” he replied.

Continuing their conversation, they didn’t notice as Emily slowly entered the room, holding a small bouquet of flowers.  “Hey Em!,” Ryan said, waving towards her.  

She gasped, and slowly moved towards her date’s bed.  “Oh my God, what happened to you!?,” Emily asked, moving towards him.

Laughing it off, Ryan rolled his eyes.  “Some jackass hit me in the back of the head.  Mr. Howe said it was one of those hooded freaks that shot the place up,” he replied.

Geoff and Griffon exchanged a knowing look, and slowly moved towards Caiti, leaving Ryan to talk to the girl in peace.  Taking Griffon’s place, Emily sat next to him, and looked towards her feet.  “That was…  Really brave of you to go back in for your brother, you know,” she said.

Modestly, Ryan scoffed it off.  “Michael’s a fucking handful, I couldn’t just leave him out there!  He might wet himself,” he said playfully, as his brother flipped him off from the other end of the shared room.

Shaking her head, Emily wouldn’t allow that.  “No!  No, you don’t get it!  That’s…  That’s amazing!  You put someone else’s life ahead of your own!  Not many people would do that, you know,” she said, tearing up slightly.

Ryan shrugged.  “My dad’s done it his whole life.  It’s not a big deal,” he explained.  Seeing her cry, his face tilted.  “Why..  Why’s this so important to you?,” he asked.

Emily shook it off, and stood back up.  “Let’s get you a vase for these!  Aren’t they pretty?,” she said, motioning towards the the flowers she brought, opting to stick them in Ryan’s hospital mug, as she walked out of the room, in order to locate a vase from the gift shop.

Clearing his throat, Geoff commanded the attention of the room.  “So!  Are we going to talk about all of this, or what?,” he said, motioning towards Gavin.

Standing up from his father’s side, Ben sighed.  “I can explain everything,” he explained.

Turning to face him, Geoff eyed the young man seriously.  “And…  You are?,” he asked.

He took a deep breath and moved forward.  “My name is Benjamin King.  I’ve been watching your family since your organization started.  This is because you’re all very special people,” he explained.

“Special?,” Gavin asked, leaning up.

Ben nodded.  “You’re all descendants of people who saved the world centuries ago, and who a lot of people have a vested interest in seeing succeed, fail, or die,’ he explained horrifically.

Eyeing him seriously, Geoff wasn’t sure where the punchline was.

____

 

After watching the news for the last six hours, Carter Reed shut off his television, thankful he and Andrew had waited to go to the fair on Sunday morning.  

The media was giving a rave review on Gavin, calling him the musical hero of the State Fair.  Some news anchor had called him “Gavino”, having mixed up his first and last names somehow, which was apparently sticking.

Smiling, Carter, shook his head.  “That boy is going to have a fun time next week, that’s for sure.  Poor kid, he’ll be a little celebrity,” he said warmly.

“Carter?,” Andrew asked, peeking his head out of the hallway, and into the living room.

Turning to face the boy, he smiled.  “Samantha is STILL fine Andrew, she’s just with Kerry at the ER, making sure Caiti and Ryan are alright,” Carter explained.

Unsatisfied, Andrew walked into the room, and plopped down on the couch.  Folding his arms, he sighed.  “What…  What if she died?!  What if she got shot before she…  Before she got her-”

Moving over to the boy, Carter put his arm around him.  “Andrew, she didn’t!  She’s fine!  She’ll have her operation this summer like everything we planned, and Samantha will be the happy girl she always wanted to be,” he asked.  

Andrew nodded.  “I hope so,” he offered.

Curiously, Carter turned down to his nephew.  “What’s wrong with you?  You’ve been so quiet lately.  That’s not the Andrew I know and love!,” he exclaimed.  

Looking away, Andrew stood back up from the couch and shook his head.  “Nothing!  Wake me up when Sammy gets home,” he replies.  Andrew walked away and slammed Carter’s door loudly behind him.

The man sighed, and shook his head.  “You miss your mother, don’t you?,” Carter asked knowingly.

His question was left unanswered, but the hair on the back of his neck stood on end.  

Carter turned around, and saw the figure of a small girl standing there.  With long, wavy, white hair, and a pink floral sundress, she couldn’t be any older than fourteen or fifteen.  

“Back again, are we?,” Carter said happily.

The girl shook her head.  “It’s…  Coming…,” was all she managed to say, before disappearing from sight.

“Ruby…” Carter mumbled, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

______________

 

Icing her injury, Gabriel had only reluctantly returned to the world where her brother and sisters live in.  They all looked at her, in a mixture of of rage and disappointment.  Slaughtering the elephant in the room, Luci stood and moved towards her.  

“What you did was horrific!  If you KNEW something was going down, why didn’t you tell us?!  We would have prepared ahead of time!,” Luci yelled.

Gabriel scoffed.  “Like I can trust any of YOU.  You’ve betrayed everything we’ve stood for, constantly.  You betrayed Father, you betrayed Saint Michael, and most importantly, you’ve betrayed our mission!,” she shouted.

Rolling her eyes, Luci laughed in Gabriel’s direction.  “Fool, our MISSION would have destroyed mankind!  Father can’t be allowed to return, that’s for certain!,” she spat out bitterly.

The woman stood up, and threw the ice pack away.  “You’re the fool!  ALL OF US WERE!  Don’t you understand by now?!  Humans aren’t worth the effort anymore!  This is STUPID!  We’re wasting our lives here, and all of you are too corrupted to ever see it!,” she shouted.

Rem shook her head. “Not this nonsense again!  We’re not “corrupted”, we’ve grown hearts!  Something you clearly haven’t done yet!,” she shouted.

Laughing, Gabriel began walking away.  “Fools, Michael proved it.  Out of ALL of you, Michael would have NEVER sided with the humans’ stupidity.  Now he’s gone, all because of that boy and his family!,” she shouted, disappearing from view, out of spite and hatred.  

The angels exchanged sad looks, which were interrupted by Mr. Davies coughing.

“Well, shall we move forward then?  No sense in being foolish and staying in the past.  Always moving forward and all that” he explained, slowly closing his book and turning towards the rest.  “The family knows of everything now,  Oberon has been reborn, and we clearly need to take this into account,” he explained.

Luci nodded.  “I’ll deal with that myself, personally, she explained, disappearing away from view.

 

____

  
After a long night in the hospital and hearing everything that Ben had to say, the HomeHunters had only reluctantly returned home, and managed to finally get to bed.  Early in the morning, everyone had woekn up for breakfast, but the home was surprisingly quiet for once.  

A silence, which Gavin chose to break.

"Hey guys..  What happened to my fish?," Gavin asked, looking out to the rest of the group.

Snorting, Geoff began laughing wildly, and the room soon followed suit, to a particularly heartbroken Gavin, who began striking at his family, wanting an answer.


	15. P is for Pretty

Friday afternoon, Mike was following closely behind Dylan in the hallways of their school.  Though Dylan was less than thrilled.

"I am NOT walking you to class!  Just tell Mark to fuck off!," he exclaimed, walking in the opposite direction.

Mike groaned.  ”Dylan!  Please?!  Michael and Dan aren’t coming back to school until Monday, and Mark’s out for my blood!,” he whined audibly.

Uncaring, or perhaps equally as frightened, Dylan ran off.  So it was with great reluctance that he began making his way to their technology class.  He was on the final stretch, just outside Mr. Howe’s room, when he heard footsteps running towards him.

"Aww?  Is little Mikey all alone today?," Mark said on cue, wrapping his arm around the pencil thin boy’s neck.

"Leave me alone!," Mike said, trying to move away from the bully.

Mark was grinning.  ”Oh come on pony boy, we haven’t had any quality time lately!  Let’s me and you go out back and…  Talk?  You know…  With my fist?!,” he offered.

The door to the technology lab swung open.  ”What is going on here?,” Mr. Howe asked.

Both the boys looked up, faced with 90 lbs of a menacing Puerto Rican.  

"No-" Mark exclaimed, silenced as Mr. Howe put his hand over his mouth.  

"I’ll never understand how people like you work.  You have strength over others, and you use it to damn others.  You torture them, dangle your superiority over them, and make them feel like a speck in the universe.  Then you blame THEM for being inferior, uncaring as to how or why they were that way," Howe said bitterly.

Mark stepped backwards, frightened by the man’s tone.  

Sensing Mark’s weakness, Howe moved forward.  ”I wonder why you’re this way?  Just general rudeness?  No, there’s more to it than that…  Is it because daddy doesn’t love you?  Or maybe daddy diddled you up the ass in the night?  Or maybe you’ve just got a baby dick!,” Cain laughed out.

Mark shook his head.  ”You can’t say stuff like that!  I’m telling the principal!,” he shouted.

Cain licked his lips.  ”Yes, and I’m sure Mike here will side with you when he comes in to question us.  Because he’s got SUCH a good camaraderie with you, I’m sure he’d go out of his way to save your worthless neck,” he said smugly.  Leaning into the boy’s ear, Cain laughed.  ”You’re my bitch now.  Get fucking used to it.  Touch this boy again, and I’ll murder you in your sleep, and feed your entrails to your parents, just before I slit their throats too!”

Mark ran for the hills after that, looking more than a bit frightened.

"Coward," Cain said, folding his arms.  “Just like that bastard that did me in.  Won’t even face me man-to-man…”  He quickly turned to Mike in disgust.  "And you, grow some fucking balls.   Don’t let some high and mighty asshole dictate your life.  Fuck that shit!  Learn his weakness, and kick his ass with it!  If that doesn’t work, then fucking WORK ON IT," Cain insisted.

Still shaken up, Mike could only manage a small mumble.

"Speak the hell up boy!," Mr. Howe yelled.

Mike looked up, smiling.  ”Th….  Thanks Mr. Howe.  You’re right!  I won’t let him get the best of me again!  I’ll just threaten him with you now!,” he yelled, running up and hugging the man around the waist.

Taken aback, Cain’s eyes widened in a genuine surprise.  

"You’re pretty cool!  None of the other teachers say stuff like that!  Mr. Reed says to talk it out," Mike continued.

Broken out of his trance, Cain pushed Mike away.  ”Well Mr. Reed is full of shit.  You really fucking think words will solve anything?  Bullshit.  Words just cause problems.  Action!  That’s what is important!  Don’t ever let someone tell you or push you into thinking otherwise!,” he exclaimed, pushing the boy into his classroom, who was hanging onto Howe’s every word.  

 

-

 

I’m standing outside the home of Gavin Pattillo, who in just a little over a week, has become a media sensation!” Said the nbc anchorwoman, signaling behind her to the HomeHunters house.

The screen shifted scenes, and began showing blurred photographs of the state fair.  ”Having been a competitor in the state fair’s singing contest, young Gavin saw the shooting from a bird’s eye view, and saw how everything went down,” she continued to say, narrating over the photos.

Gavin’s face came on, where he was sitting in his home, nervously fidgeting.  ”It was really scary.  The guns just started going pop pop pop, and were really loud!,” he explained.  

Changing to stock footage of the stage, the interviewer took over again.  ”But instead of running, young Gavin decided to do the only thing he could,” the woman said.

Changing back to the HH home, the female anchorwoman smiled.  ”So you started singing?  Just like that?,” she asked.

Gavin sheepishly nodded.  ”I, uh, thought it might help!  Everyone says they relax when I sing, so I did,” he explained.  

Smiling, the anchorwoman put out her hands, and placed them on Gavin’s knees.  ”Wasn’t it…  Scary?,” she asked.

Gavin shook his head.  ”Everyone else should have been scared, not me!  My dads were there, and they’d keep me safe!,” he explained.

The camera shifted over to the HH headquarters.  ”Making little Gavin’s story all the more amazing, was the terrible past he was given.  After the death of his brother, and facing years of abuse under his late parents, Gavin was placed into the HomeHunters program, which is an Austin based charity that aims to replace the current foster system in the United States.  Mr. Sorola, the Austin DHS Director of Child Protective Services, had this to say on the subject,”she explained.

The scene moved to Gus, who looked oddly formal for once, in a stuffy suit and tie.  ”I’m not going to lie.  Foster homes aren’t always the best long term situation, especially for children who go through a lot of traumatic experiences.  I’m not saying that all foster homes are bad, far from it.  We have great volunteers here in the state, and I’ll never say a bad word about our parents.  What I am saying is that there is a severe lack of funding, which makes it difficult to address each child’s individual problems.  This is why two brothers, Austin natives, started a charitable program that takes these special cases on, and gives them a permanent home with specially trained parents.  As the director of protective services, I can say with utmost confidence that it is doing our state the best good for the youth than anything else in the history of our state,” he insisted, with a glowing smile.  

Back to the announcer, the program was outside the main HH headquarters.  ”I don’t know all the details about this organization, but if they’re producing brave children like young Patillo, then I can say for certain, that it’s something I would-“

 

The television was shut off in the HomeHunter living room, having caught the latest in the long line of PR help to their cause.  .

Roughly a week after the Austin Fair Disaster, where 17 people lost their lives, everyone had managed to return home safely.  Keeping his younger kids home to recuperate, and for Gavin to avoid the mob of press, Geoff hadn’t mentioned much about it.  Courtney kept trying to tell them some ridiculous story about angels and make believe characters, and everyone but the little kids thought she was on crack.  Though, the time had come.  Especially since the emotionally unstable Griffon was out with Meg, at her doctor’s checkup with Elena driving her.

Geoff turned to Caiti, who was lying down on her back, on Jack’s lap.  Her “Miraculous” recovery had astounded doctors, as the trauma she’d experienced evaporated in a matter of hours, and her bullet scar was now but a mere white line.

"I hate to bring this up, but… Can we talk about what the hell went down at the fair?," Geoff asked, taking in the scene around him.

Gavin looked away, and was palming his rose necklace nervously.  

Michael and Lindsay exchanged a panicked glance.

The others weren’t quite as devastated, but still had a strained look about them.

"You mean how Gavin’s voice can heal the sick and sad, and how Michael is an angel?," said a woman’s voice.

The entire room jumped, turning around to see Luci, of Redemption, sitting on the dining room table.

"What the..  How’d you get in here?!," Geoff yelled, standing up.

Joel stood as well, moving in front of Kara and his children.

"Told you!," Courteney shouted smugly.

Luci held up a hand. “Relax, I’m not here to cause trouble.  Just to…  Provide knowledge,” she replied.  

Confused, Geoff folded his arms with a bewildered expression.  ”What?,” he asked incredulously.

Smiling, Luci nodded.  ”Okay, so like…  This should explain a lot,” she replied.  In an instant, a pair of black wings sprouted from her back, leaving a wide array of plumage to float about the house.

Geoff’s jaw dropped, and the others in the house began mumbling nervously.  

“Holy shit, Courtney was right…,” Joel murmered.

“TOLD YOU!  NEXT TIME LISTEN TO ME!,” Courtney shouted, kicking her father in the legs.

Unmoved by their fright, Luci hopped down off the table.  ”I am Lucifer, an angel of The Father,” she said.

Paling, Joel’s face began sweating profusely.  ”Sister Katherine was right…   All those Sundays I skipped…  Oh shit, I am so fucking screwed,” the man said, falling back to the couch, where his son patted him on the back supportively.

Amazed, Caiti managed to lean on Jack to raise herself up.  ”You’re…  One of God’s angels? ,” she asked warmly.

Luci snorted.  “Uh, no.  I have absolutely nothing to do with any “Gods” that mankind worships.  We’re certainly not related to any of the gods of Abraham.  Though I think we may have inspired some of your literature,” she replied musingly, retracting her wings and slowly joining the group, plopping down on an ottoman in the middle. “Back when your species was first beginning to develop societies, a galactic being known as “the father” came to your planet.  Like many planets before, he wanted to share his knowledge and wisdom with your people, in exchange for serving him,” she said.

Looking around, she could tell the group as already confused.  Laughing, she shook her head.  ”I know, I know, unbelievable.  But it’s because of him that your children are what they are,” she explained.

Gavin smiled.  ”Like my voice being magic?,” he asked warmly.

His family turned to face him, flabbergasted.  

"Or because I can do this?," Michael asked, producing two wings out of his back, one of which knocked Gavin completely off the couch.

Jack, Geoff and Joel nearly fainted on the spot.

Courtney raised her hand.  ”I can see dead people!,” she offered.

Kara’s eyes grew by a mile, and looked over her daughter worriedly.

Lindsay giggled. “I can burn bad people!,” she said proudly.

"You can what?!," Joel shouted, coming back to earth.

Luci nodded.  ”Yes, just like that.   You see, when “the father” came to earth, he wasn’t pleased with what he saw, realizing the strength that mankind had amassed on its own.  Magic, holiness, and heretical sciences that were in the hands of less than ethical individuals.  So after a series of tragic events, he decided it was best to rid the universe of the planet.  In an instant, the world was overcome by a tragic flood, and over half of the population was destroyed,” she explained sadly.  

"Holy shit…," Geoff muttered.

Struggling to retract his wings, Michael grunted.  ”Uh…  What the fuck does that have to do with us?!,” he yelled.

Luci smiled.  ”Because a very special group of people stopped him, and erected the sky blue barrier that keeps the Father from returning.   People who were all of your ancestors,” she offered, signaling to Jack and Geoff.  ”Mr. Ramsey, you were born of Adam, the man who cared for his family above all else.  Mr. Pattillo, you were born of Eve, whose passion extended beyond her family, and to the world itself,” she explained.  Luci then pointed to Michael.  ”You, son, are the new host for Saint Michael, the angel that led Father’s army.  Though where Saint Michael is right now, I’m unsure,” she mumbled nervously.

Michael’s eyes widened, apparently coming to some profound realization.  

Continuing, she signaled to Gavin.  ”You are Puck’s 5879th reincarnation.  Well, technically your brother was, but he’s passed his talent onto you many years ago.  If your new white-tipped hair is any indication, you’re finally able to tap into him now,” she said signaling to Caiti.

"The puck from the story of Oberon?!  Like, the one who healed Titania with his voice?!" Lindsay shouted excitedly.  

Luci nodded happily.  ”That’s correct!  Oh, and Lindsay, you are the descendant of Saint Joan of Arc.  Her holy blood runs in your veins, and Sin cannot touch you,” she replied.  

With a devious grin, she touched Joel’s face, who was less than thrilled at her implied accusation.

Chuckling, she pointed to Courtney.  ”Your great great however many greats grandmother was Xin Jing, a seer who could see the dead!,” she explained.

Courtney smiled.  ”I know,” she said proudly, staring at everyone with a smirk that could slice through diamonds.

Turning to Dan, Luci made a fist.  ”Sir Gin the Fae knight that protected all that were important to him!,” she said excitedly.

A smile plastered on his face.  ”Really?!  That’s cool!,” Dan said, hopping over to Gavin’s side.  ”Team Fairy Boys!,” he said, fist bumping.  ”When do I get cool powers?!,” he asked excitedly.

Luci laughed.  ”You already have them!  Your strength and agility are your sword and shield!  Now, that just leaves…,” she mumbled, turning to Ray.

Though he wasn’t excited.  ”I’m the bad guy…” Ray said defeatedly.

Curious, Geoff turned to his boy.  ”Huh?,” he asked.

Luci frowned.  ”You are…  Descended from Cain, the man that made the Father try to destroy the world.  He’s the one who…  Started all of this,” she explained.

Ray’s head couldn’t possibly go any lower.

"Whoa…  Whoa, whoa..  Can we just pause for a second?," Joel asked.

Everyone turned to him, watching him mildly panic.  ”This…  This is crazy!  You’re saying all of this, but…  Isn’t it crazy that we all live under the same roof?!  There is no way this is a coincidence!,” he asserted.

Luci shook her head.  ”You are quite right.  It would be impossible.  Which is why the other angels, and our allies have spent the last five years making sure you are all united,” she replied.

"Bullshit, we found each other!  Hal and I started this business, and Barbara found these guys!," Geoff replied bitterly.

Luci looked away.  ”Oh?  Then it was an accident that Ryan, Noah’s child, just happened to live next to a neighbor who knew Barbara personally, and that he had a helping hand pushing him out the door to call 911?” she said smugly.

Geoff’s face dropped.

"That the phone call that alerted Michael’s neighbor would happen out of nowhere?  That Ray would be found by an officer who has a history with child services?  Is all of this a coincidence?  Or is there something more?," Luci asked rhetorically.  

The room went silent once more.  The excitement from the children were soon replaced by an uncertain fear.

"So…  What does this mean?  What do you want out of us?," Geoff finally asked bravely.  He stood up, and stared down the immortal angel with a furious glance.

Luci laughed.  ”Absolutely nothing.  Please continue living your lives as you have been.  We want nothing out of you.  Just that…  Perhaps, you take notice of your unique talents.  We hadn’t intending on any of you knowing, but now that you do…  Well, no sense in wasting good talent!,” she said with a wink.  Standing up to face Geoff, she out an arm on his shoulder.  ”Good luck.  Have a good life.  Just know that you have angels watching over you, and that everything will be okay.  Relax, and remember that doesn’t change anything,” she explained.

The touching moment was interrupted, as Ryan ran down the stairs, straightening his tie, and his pitch black tux. “Motherfucking Miles…  THAT bastard left me here!  Do I look like I know how to dress fancy?  Piece of shit…,” he mumbled.  Throwing on his black shoes, Ryan waved.  ”Going to prom and after prom.  See you guys tomorrow morning!,” he yelled, not noticing the worldwide superstar in his living room, and ran out, running towards Arryn’s house across the street.  

Luci and Geoff exchanged a humorous look.  

"I’ll uh…  Catch him up later," Geoff said, rubbing the back of his head.

 

-

 

Inside her OGBYN, Griffon was more than a little glad they’d warmed the instruments and gel being used on her.  Then again, Dr. Nora Keeling was the kind of woman who put her patients first.

As they finished up the testing, Nora smiled from ear to ear.  ”Evening thing looks wonderful!  Both of the babies are in perfect health, and you’re doing everything correctly.  Based on everything I’m seeing, I’m going to put your delivery date at…  Oh, we’ll say November 24th,” she said perkily.  

"That’s Thanksgiving!," Meg said brightly.

Nora nodded.  ”That’s right!  You’ll have a lot to be thankful for then, won’t you?,” she said brightly.

"I won’t!," Griffon joked.

She rolled her eyes.  ”Oh, it’s not THAT bad,” Nora said.

"It’s not?," Griffon asked optimistically.

"It’s worse," Nora replied.

"I hate you," Griffon mumbled, slowing redressing herself.  

Meg giggled, as she and Dr. Nora high fived.

"Oh, but that reminds me!  Would you like to know the gender of the babies?," Nora asked.

Griffon smirked.  ”Isn’t it a little early to be labeling them like that?,” she said snarkily.

Nora sighed.  ”. You know what I mean!  Do you want to know the biological sex of the babies?,” she asked, folding her arms exasperatedly.  

Griffon returned the question with a blank stare.  ”Isn’t it a little early for that?,” she asked.

Grinning, Nora pulled out a small device from her side.  It looked similar to a device that diabetics used.  ”Perhaps for ultrasound, but with this little device I got from a friend in Caduceus, I can test from your fluids we took earlier, and it will tell us in fifteen seconds!  Plus, it will scan for any potential concerns or genetic illnesses!,” she replied excitedly.  

"Wow!  Mom, do it!  I wanna know what the babies are going to be!," Meg shouted eagerly, jumping up and down.

Griffon chuckled.  ”Oh what the hell.  Geoff could use some good news this week!  Go ahead Nora!,” she said.  

Swiftly, Nora went to the vials they had drawn earlier, and used the pen-like device to prick into the top part.  ”Okay, we’ve got the sample, and now we’ll just set this for twins, and….” She mumbled, plugging the pen device into her portable laptop.  A program ran for several seconds, until a results screen went up.

"Well?!," Griffon asked, holding Meg’s hand firmly, as they exchanged happy looks.

Nora turned back around.  ”Looks like you’re going to have a boy AND a girl!  As for the genet-” she said, stopping as she looked over the results again.

Griffon’s face dropped.  ”Oh my god…  Please tell me that they’re-“

Nora laughed.  ”Oh goodness yes, they’re just fine!  Totally clean for all known genetic diseases, so nothing to worry about.  It’s just…  There is a note here at the bottom to consult  Caduceus.  Huh…  I’ve used this dozens of times, but that’s never popped up before,” she replied.

As if on cue, a knock came at the door.  A male nurse entered, looking a tad nervous.  ”Excuse me, Dr. Keeling?  There is a phone call for you here from Caduceus US.  I, uh…  I think you should take this now,” he mumbled.

Turning to Griffon, Nora smiled.  ”Well, we are all finished up here.  Go check out, and schedule another appointment for next month.  I’ll call if any of the test results come back,” she said, shaking the woman’s hand.  

"Thank you Dr. Keeling.  You really just made our week!," she replied.  

Griffon soon made her way out of the examination room, and Dr. Keeling returned to her office.  A posh little room, filled with photographs of her many patients.  Her phone was still buzzing, and she finally picked it up.  ”Dr. Nora speaking!,” she said.

In only a few moments, her pleasant expression evaporated.  “She’s what?  She’s carrying…  Oh you must be joking!,” Nora exclaimed.

 

-

 

Construction on the latest HH homes was completed, thanks to Burnie’s generous donation of a mansion, leaving not only the four constructed houses, but also two more that were now completely vacant.  With the first two homes already ready for business, all that was needed now was dedicated parents.  A task which Gus had taken over for Joel that week, considering the tragedy they had been out through.  Not that there was much to decide, since they had two parents already picked out for months, and could get started working on those until Joel stepped back into his role

Standing across from Gus’ all too typically messy office desk was Cameron Collins, dressed in his best button-up.  Though the running mascara down his face was a tad confusing.

He laughed, watching Gus’ face melt off.  ”Our makeup artists for the drama club needed to practice on how to makeup guys more subtly than girls.  They, uh…  Have a lot to learn!,” Cameron laughed.

Gus smiled. “Uh, yeah…  Not that there’s anything wrong with wearing makeup, but damn, learn to apply it better!,” he retorted.

They both shared another round of awkward laughter, until Gus cleared his throat.

"You sure about this?  You’re…  You’re pretty young," Gus said, worriedly.

Cameron nodded.  ”Absolutely.  I want to do this.  I’ve seen firsthand what kids like Gavin goes through.  Hell, I’ve been there myself!,” he retorted.

"You’ll have to move, this weekend. Then there’s the money.  Since you’ve got a job, you won’t get as big of a paycheck from us.  The kids will be fine, since you’ll have a special bank card, but..  Well, you know," Gus explained.

Cameron nodded. “I know.  You already explained all of this over the phone.  Relax!  I know what I’m doing!,” he replied confidently.

Sighing, Gus nodded.  ”Yeah, I know.  Just…  Just making sure!  I don’t want to pressure you, but…” he replied.  

"The girl, right?  The amnesiac, who nobody can get to talk?," Cameron replied.

He looked away.  ”She’ll be a problem.  I love her to death, but she doesn’t know much of anything.  For a six year old, she’s certainly not showing much in terms of development.  I’m worried,” Gus replied.  

"Nobody ever promised this will be an easy job.  Seriously, bring it on," Cameron retorted, giving Gus a thumbs up, and a plastered grin.

Gus smiled.  ”Good.  Well, then I’ll start the paperwork, and send a few interns to help you move this weekend.  We’ll try an get her moved in Sunday night, and into school on Monday,” he said.

"Sounds good.  Can I meet her?," Cameron asked.

"Sure, come with me!," Gus replied, standing up from his desk, and exited his office.  The two walked a long distance, down the long hallways.  Eventually, they came to a side room, and Gus signaled him to enter.  Behind a one way mirror, Cameron could see into a small playroom.  Inside, Matt Hullum was coloring with a small girl.  In a long white dress, with striking red hair, she was adorable, albeit a little skinny.

Gus walked them closer, and leaned against the window.  ”They found her in the woods about the same day a the Austin Fair tragedy.  She was dirty, and had blood all over her dress.  She hasn’t said a word, and Matt has been working with her for over a week now,” he explained.

"Child of a victim?," Cameron asked.

Gus shrugged.  ”No idea.  The girl hasn’t said a word.  We’ve just been calling her Jane for now,” he said.

Folding his arms, Cameron sighed.  ”Maybe I can talk to Carter Reed.  He used to be a shrink for you guys, right?,” he asked.

The girl’s head swung around, and she leapt towards the window.  ”Carter?  Carter?  I heard someone say Carter!  Where is he?,” “Jane shrieked.

Taken aback, Cameron and Gus exchanged a peculiar look.

"Carter!  It’s Ruby!  It’s Ruby!  Don’t you remember me?!," the girl screamed loudly, clawing against the window.

 

-

 

Inside the McCormick household, Ben had been tending to the long dead plants.  Dried up, shriveled things that Shannon hadn’t bothered to throw out after his wife’s death.  Waving his hand beside them, they were rejuvenated with life, and once again stood stall, green, and proud.

"Still having a hard time wrapping my head around this," Shannon said, chuckling to himself.  

Ben nodded.  ”Me too.  Being a god of earth, or a fae, or whatever, is weird.  It’s like…  I can make anything happen now!,” he replied eagerly, bringing a wilted rose to its previous red hue once more.

Shannon laughed again.  ”No, I mean having my son brought back from the dead,” he said warmly.

"Oh," Ben said, stopping his liberal use of magic, and re-joining his father.

Having explained the events of the past decade, Shannon knew pretty much knew everything.  The fades, the angels, his blatant abuse of dozens of children, and the knowledge of Shannon’s alcoholic binges.  After a week of awkwardness, things slowly began to regain normalcy.  

"So, uh…  You going back to work soon?," Ben asked, pointing to Shannon’s bandaged head.

The man nodded.  ”Yeah, I need to open the place back up soon.  I’ve had people calling my cell phone, wanting dirt drug up,” he said with a laugh.  Though it was soon replaced with concern.  ”What about you?  I mean…  Now that you’re not dead,” Shannon said.

Ben looked away.  ”No idea.  I, uh…  I’ve never gotten to think about the future before, you know…” He replied.  

Without missing a beat, Shannon smiled.  ”I think you should make amends to those you have hurt.  All those children?  That family?  Maybe your fade buddies too.  I don’t know what all you’ve done, but if I had the power and ability to make a difference, I would,” he said kindly.

Ben smiled back.  ”Y…  Yeah, I guess I should.  Thanks dad,” he exclaimed.

Shannon shook his head.  ”But be home by 10.  You may be an all powerful English god of faes, but curfew for anyone 18 and under is 10 pm,” he warned jokingly.

Chuckling, Ben stood up.  ”Bloody Nazi!  You’re not my real dad!,” he shouted in an equal amount of laughter.

Shannon stood up.  ”Maybe not, but at least I’m not an insane cultist!,” he shot back.

The two both laughed, and made their way into the kitchen, where the buzzing of the oven signaled the readiness of their pizza.

 

-

 

Inside her home, Barbara was busily in the middle of spitting out an entire glass of wine, which rained over her white carpeting like a geyser.  To her right was Emilio, who was slowly edging away from the volcano of crazy.  

As she finished, Barbara took Emilio’s glass, drank it down, and proceeded to spit out that as well.

"I, uh, take it you’re surprised?," Emi chuckled, signaling to Barbara’s family secret.

Finished with her exaggerated display, Barbara turned to Emi.  ”So Geoff is my BROTHER?!  We had the same father and mother?!  Are you sure?!,” she shouted.

Emi nodded.  ”Correct!  There can be no doubt!  And your father is living in Dallas!  You can go see him!,” he said excitedly.

Replaying the mental image of Geoff’s numerous scars, and the fact that she thought he had the booty, both terrifying thoughts to be sure.  

"Hey!  You can take Geoff with you!  Then you guys can have a big family reunion!  It’ll be exciting!," Emi exclaimed.

Barbara snorted.  ”Oh, I’m sure it would be!,” she thought to herself.

Emilio was too giddy to be normal.  ”It’ll be great!  The kids can meet their grandpa, and-“

"Holy shit!," Barbara yelled, standing up and covering her mouth.

Emi tilted his head curiously.  ”You are particularly high tonight.  I want what you’re on,” he commented sarcastically.

She shook her head.  ”Emi!  I’m an aunty now!  A real life aunty!  Then I’m going to be double the Aunt when Griffy has her babies!,” Barbara exclaimed, jumping up and down excitedly.  

Emi grinned.  ”SEE?  This is a good thing!  You’ve got a family now!  One that’s going to love you to pieces!,” he exclaimed.  

Catching a gentle shade of red on his face, Barbara chose to cool down on the excitement.  ”Emi?  Why is this such a big deal to you?,” she asked.

Taken aback, Emi shook his head .  ”Aww…  Well, I guess I’m just a sucker for families.  All I’ve got is my brother Luis, and my cousin Jacob.  I just wanted a big, happy family growing up, and not the mess I got,” he replied bitterly.

Sitting next to him, Barbara patted him on the shoulder.  ”I’m sorry.  Want to talk about it?,” she asked.

"Nope," Emi shot back, holding back the crazy as best he could.  "Dad sucked, mom died, and we basically lived in hell.  That’s all you get out of me," he finishes.

Barbara grimaced.  ”Emi, I hate to pull the shrink shit on you, but I promise you that if you let it go, and just tell someone, you’ll feel better,” she explained.

Emi shook his head. “I can’t.  I don’t want you to-“

"Then don’t tell me!  It’s none of my damn business, but a psychiatrist had legal confidentiality!," Barbara insisted.

"I don’t know," Emi replied hesitantly.  

Folding her arms, Barbara proceeded to give him “the look”.  ”Okay Mr. Rich-Ass, why did you spend a fortune tracking my bio-dad down?,” she asked.

Emilio shrugged.  ”I just wanted to help you and your family out,” he said.

"Because that’s what you’ve always wanted, right?  The thought of anyone without a family just kills you on the inside, doesn’t it?," she replied.

He laughed in response.  ”That’s-“

Barbara took his hand.  ”Let me do my thing and help you now, okay?  My degree is in social working, so I’m not really licensed.  But my dear friend Jack Pattillo is!  Let me get a meeting between you two, and you can sort everything out!,” she insisted.

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"Okay, if you don’t do it, you have zero access to Barbie’s dream home for a month, if you know what I mean!," Barbara replied firmly.  

Emi choked on his wine, and lost 90 percent of his composure.  

 

-

 

Inside Cafe la Fade, Burnie Burns had flown halfway across the US to meet with Jose Jones.  With a large stack of papers being read through on the boy’s part, Burnie just laughed.

"Not big on prom?," Burnie quipped.

JJ shook his head.  ”I like parties, especially the “good” parties, but prom is the goddam equivalent of a five year old’s birthday party.  Prom can suck my dick,” he replied harshly.

Choking on his tea, Burnie stifled a laugh.

Unbothered, JJ slammed the stack of papers shut.  ”Can I ask you something?  Why the hell do you want to buy our dog and pony show?  More importantly, why are you buying it, and letting a couple of fresh high school graduates run it for you?,” he asked seriously.

Burnie smiled.  ”I believe it’s a great idea to add to my production studio.  I believe that online production is the next big step in money making operations.  You have a solid, profitable plan that works.  Besides, I’ve already got Miles and Kerry joining me this summer.  I’d love to get you, Ryan and the rest of your little gang on payroll as well!  You guys have excellent synergy, and there are businesses who would kill for that,” Burnie said.

JJ shook his head.  ”You sure this just isn’t some charity shit?,” he asked harshly.  

His usually cheerful demeanor turned serious.  Burnie’s eyes almost looked…  Mad.  ”Nothing, and I mean NOTHING I have given the HomeHunters, or my children has been out of pity or charity.  No, fuck that!  I believe in these kids, and know they can do great things!  I’m just giving them everything they need to succeed, because like fucking hell is anyone else going to!,” he yelled, frightening JJ slightly.  He ran his fingers through his hair.  ”I just want them to be happy, all of them.  All of my children deserve to be happy,” Burnie mumbled, quieting down at last.

JJ, after several moments of awkward silence, cleared his throat.  ”So, uh…  40,000 a year salary?  Do we get overtime and paid sick and vacation days?,” he asked nervously.

Returning to his chipper self, Burnie smiled. “Of course, what kind of boss would I be if I didn’t?,” he chucked.

"A tax boss from hell that thank the fuck is no longer in my life," JJ mumbled, breaking the fourth wall, and subsequently ruining the author’s credibility forever.

  
  


-

 

The Juniors had actually done a bang up job for prom.  Walking inside the decorated gymnasium, the theme “Winter Dream” had come in full force.  Beautiful ice sculptures were dipped in the sparkling red punch bowls.  Sparkling lights were hanging overhead, in a dazzling shade of blue.  The dance floor was lit up with spinning lights, and the sounds of music were in perfect sync.  

"Wow!  It doesn’t suck!," Arryn said, taking in all the sights and leaning into Miles.  Opting for an opal blue dress that was slim-lined and with a conservative slit, she looked like an actress on the red carpet.  Her hair, done up in curls, did a lot to add to this illusion.  Miles sported a solid white tux, and matching opal undershirt, with his typical hair.  Electing to dance immediately, Miles took Arryn by the hand and the two began ballroom dancing, showing up everyone else in the room by a mile.

"Fucking showoffs…  Now, where’s the buffet we were promised?," Ryan quipped.

"Holy shit, they’ve got shrimp!  Come on, keep up Ramsey!," Emily said, pulling her date rampantly.

Unlike Arryn, she had decided to go with a golden, flowing gown, not unlike something out of beauty and the beast.  Ryan had a black tux, and matching gold undershirt.  Though he’d oddly picked out a purple, almost obsidian, colored tie for some reason.

Falling behind the rest of them, Kerry and Samantha were the last to enter.  Samantha was being escorted by the man, and the two shared a similar look of amazement.

"I never thought I’d get to go to this back in New York," Samantha said, as a set of tears rolled down her face.

Kerry smiled.  ”Well. You’re here now, so let’s dance,” he said, walking with her into the dance floor.  

Samantha was decked out in a highly modified version of the dress Arryn had picked out several weeks prior.  A white overcoat covered a more fluffy pink dress.  Her usually short pixie cut was styled out, an tipped with white frosting.  She honestly looked like a Madoka goddess cosplayer, with Kerry’s white and pink tux, and golden bracelets looking like a humanesque version of Kyubey.

Taking her in hand, the two began slow dancing to the horrendously overplayed Cascada cliche.

Getting a tad too close than some teachers would have liked, Samantha leaned her head into Kerry’s chest.

"Hey Kerry…  Do you love me, or is this just a really good friendship?," Samantha asked.

Kerry chuckled.  ”Yeah, if good friendships involve make out sessions, then Miles and I have been missing out,” he replied.

"I fear the day you leave me for him, you know that, right?," Samantha coyly said.

The two laughed, but didn’t break apart.

Biting her lip though, Samantha’s joy began evaporating.

"Kerry…  There’s something I’ve been wanting to tell you for a while now.  And…  If we’re going to be together, I feel it’s only fair you know.  Not that this will matter in a few months, but…  Well, it will make a few things different if we…  You know…  Decide to do things…," Samantha explained.  

"Oh?," Kerry quipped playfully.

Samantha nodded.  ”Well, I am uh…  And if this freaks you out, just…  Just walk away and don’t say anything, because I don’t think my heart could honestly take it,” she said worriedly.

"Take what?," Kerry replied.

"Hearing your voice say ugly things," she replied. Gulping nervously, her breathing became strained.

Is this about the whole you being born a guy thing?,”Kerry asked.

Samantha nodded.  ”Right, and I…” She said, becoming quickly confused as to how Kerry knew such a fact.  Samantha crooked her neck upwards faster than was humanly possible.  ”W…  How the fucking hell did you know that?!,”she shouted angrily, slapping him on the shoulder.

Kerry laughed quietly.  ”Sorry!   I’m really sorry, I didn’t mean to find out!  That’s what you get for dating an author.  Sorry if this was supposed to be some big revelation, but…  I figured it out a while ago,” he explained.

Their dancing stopped.  Standing still on the dance floor, time stopped.  Music ceased to play, and she felt as though they were the only two people in the entire room.  Silence emanated between them, until she looked away.

"How…  How long have you known?," Samantha asked.

Kerry smiled.  ”About a month.  Remember when I came over for movie night at your house?  I went to the bathroom and saw the meds when I was looking for some toilet paper.  I’ve written about transsexuals before, so…  I knew the medications.  I figured you must have been a male to female transition, right?,” he explained.

Making a mental note to move her stash, she reluctantly looked into his eyes.

"Does…  Does it bother you?," Samantha finally asked.

Kerry shrugged.  ”Well, I mean…  I don’t get it.  I really don’t.  I don’t think I ever could either,” he admitted.

Defeatedly, her hands became limp, almost falling off Kerry’s shoulder.

"But…  You know…  I may not understand it, but I’m not bothered by it.  Kind of like I don’t get people who like to get acupuncture, but I don’t fucking hate them for it!  Seriously, I fell in love with you, not your dick.  You’re amazing, and I honestly don’t see myself with anyone else in the whole world.  I mean, as far as I’m concerned, you’re the hottest girl I’ve ever met.  In body and in mind," he said warmly, cupping his hands around her cheeks.  "I…  I love you, you know.  So…  No, it doesn’t bother me.  I was a little surprised, to be sure, but I’ve had a while to wrap my head around it.  I was going to say something, but, you know…  It was your story to tell.  I’m glad you told me though," he said, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.

A surge of adrenaline shot through Samantha’s body, and she slung her arms around him.  ”G…  Good.  Cuz I would fucking stalk the HELL out of you!  I’d give the psycho girl from DRRR! a run for her fucking money, and don’t you ever forget it!,” she said fiercely, returning to the slow dance, with a renewed boldness in the way she held him.

“Yes ma’m,” Kerry said, chuckling at her spunkiness.

-

Neither liking dancing, Emily and Ryan had excused themselves to the outside “terrace” that had plenty of seating and mood lighting.  Enjoying quite a smorgesborge, the two had effectively made shrimp an endangered species.

"Oh my god, I could eat this for YEARS!  But my goddamn brothers hate seafood.  It’s a frigging crime, but I never get this stuff," Ryan said, stuffing his mouth.

Emily looked over at him fondly.  ”You really do care about your family more than yourself, don’t you?,” she asked.

Ryan rolled his eyes.  ”It’s just fucking seafood!,” he replied comically.

She shook her head.  ”Don’t…  Don’t forget to like yourself too though.  Or, well…” Emily stammered out.

"Ryan!  Get your ass in here, it’s time to announce the king and queen!," Miles shouted from inside.  Standing up, Ryan offered his hand.  "Wanna help me crown?," he asked.

Emily nodded.  ”Yeah, I’ll be there in a second!,” she said, and watched him re-enter the gymnasium.

"I like him," a male voice said.  Though there was no visible body to correspond with the voice.

"Me too," Emily retorted, standing up and wiping her dress off.  "He’s too much like you though.  Always thinks of himself last.  You know where that gets you?,"she asked rhetorically.  

"Hit by a bus saving your girlfriend?," the male said again.

Emily nodded.  ”Yep.  His worthless girlfriend,” she explained, walking back into the gymnasium to join Ryan.

 

-

 

Several hours had passed since the prom started, and all parties involved had experienced a great time.  Samantha and Kerry were finally open with each other, Emily and Ryan managed to bond over food, and Miles and Arryn hadn’t been seen the entire evening, up until “the time” had come.

The irritating backlash of a microphone pierced the eardrums of everyone in the room, earning a horrendous groan from a couple hundred kids.

"Sorry," Ryan said, on the DJ’s stage, holding the microphone away.  "Uh, yeah, it’s time to do the prom queen and king thing," he explained, in a boring, monotonous tone.

"Act like you mean it!," Arryn said from the back of the gym.

The room laughed, and Ryan merely rolled his eyes.  ”Anyway, like I was saying, everyone voted for the king and queen of prom when we first walked in.  So…  Here’s the results,” he said, waving a small envelope in his hands.

Applause and hoots were heard, as Ryan began attacking the envelope.

"Miles and Arryn got it, just say it already!," Kerry said to himself.

Samantha nodded.  ”Yeah, but I mean, they deserve it.  They’re adorable!,” she said.

With the envelope opened, Ryan read it over, and grinned.  ”The 2014 prom king and queen are…  Kerry Shawcross and Samantha Blanchard!,” Ryan shouted with an unbelievable smile.  

The room went wild with applause, shouting of support, and jovial music playing overhead.

Both pale as a sheet, the two were slowly pushed to the front, while Arryn and Miles high-fived in the back.

On the main stage, Ryan crowned Kerry with a tacky golden crown, while Emily supplied Emily with her tiara, and a bouquet of roses.

"Let’s hear it for them one more time!" Ryan roared, earning an equally enthusiastic response.  

A roar of “dance- dance-dance” could be heard, and the two blushed as they were pushed onto the dance floor, and the spotlights were all on them.

A charming disney song about tales as old as time cam over the speakers, and fake snow began drifting down over the crowd, from rigged ceiling traps.

As everyone was covered in a thin, white layer of fake snow, not a single soul on the floor was unhappy.  

 

-

  
  


The office of Kathleen was particularly quiet for once.  After the bust of the Joneses, the drug related crime had dropped nearly sixty percent overnight.  After several weeks of cleanup, the city was enjoying an unprecedented time of drug peace.

Though by the number of after hour drinks on her desk, you wouldn’t be surprised at their level of success.

Across from her, Blaine was chuckling nervously, watching his Captain get plastered.

"I’ve been offered a new job! They want me in the FBI," Kathleen said, smirking, raising another glass.

Blaine, a little tipsy himself, laughed.  ”Oh yeah, I can just picture you in a fucking suit and tie, going all federal on us!,” he exclaimed.

Slurring her words, Kathleen laughed.  ”Butcha…  Butcha know what?  I’m gonna…  I’m gonna do it!,” she spat out, cackling.

"No, don’t do it!  That bastard Gumshoe is up next for leadership!  He’s an idiot!  Have you seen him give all that evidence to that spiky haired defense attorney?  Goddamn…" He said, laughing.

Kathleen wiggled her eyes.  ”Well…  Come with me then! I told em…  I told em, you know…  I get to bring some people with me!  People like you, who don’t suck!,” she said, as her head hit the table.

"Aww…  Captain..  I…  I want-" Blaine tried to say, but only proceeded to vomit into the nearby trash can.

 

-

 

Geoff had gone to bed early that night.  Between Barbara showing up and dropping a bombshell on him, to finding out the sexes of his children, and…  Oh yes, a freaking angel popping out of the sky!  Well, between all that, he needed some sleep.

Griffon, laid down next to him, as attempting to massage his shoulders.  ”So…  Michael’s an angel thing.  Gavin is a fairy thing that sings magic.  Ray is biologically related to the guy that fucked the entire world over.  And…  Ryan’s the crazy boat guy,” she asked, having only just been told the truth, with Michael’s wings acting as proof

"Yep!," Geoff replied.

Moving a little lower to his backside, Griffon sighed.  ”And your dad is alive and living in Dallas, and Barbara is your sister,” she asked.

He nodded.  ”Yyyyuuep,” Geoff said, a little longer this time.

Griffon sighed. “Well I guess we just waved the fuck goodbye out of normal, didn’t we?,” she exclaimed.

"When have any of us EVER been normal?,"Geoff retorted.

"Good point," Griffon said, rubbing her stomach.  "So…  A boy and a girl.  What are we going to name them?," she asked.

Geoff turned around to face his wife, and smiled.  ”I liked Meg’s suggestion.  Because, you know….  We’re going to need a lot of hope the next couple of months,” he said warmly.

"So Hope.  I like that name too.  But…  What about the boy?,"Griffon asked.

Geoff shrugged.  ”No idea.  I, uh…  I’m not good with these things,” he muttered.  

She smiled.  ”Well, we’ve got plenty of time to figure it out,” Griffon said.

They returned to a shared, late night silence when Griffon grabbed Geoff’s face.  ”You’re going to see him, aren’t you?  Your father?,” she asked.

"Yeah.  I’ve got a lot to say.  And punch," Geoff replied seriously.

Sighing, Griffon shook her head.  ”You’re taking Ryan with you.  Because I swear he’s the only one with sense in this family, and you would not do well in prison,” she said.

As Geoff began making a few inappropriate jokes on the subject, a loud crash could be heard in the other room.

"What was that?," Griffon asked nervously.

Geoff snorted.  ”It’s actually funny as hell, you should go watch em’.  Michael’s been trying to fly all day now that everyone knows his secret.  He sucks at it though, and keeps crashing into a wall, and falls to the ground,” he explained.

"Poor baby!," Griffon said, slowly attempting to get out of bed.

Geoff stopped her.  ”Relax, if he breaks his arm or some shit, Gavin just sings and heals it.  They’re fine,” he said casually.  Realizing the normalcy in which he said that, Geoff covered his face in a pillow.  ”Goddamnit, I’m going to lose my fucking mind,” he spat out.

 

-

 

In the living room, the kids had taken up residence and were not, under any circumstances, going to bed soon.  Flapping his wings wildly, Michael was trying with all his strength to fly while holding Lindsay.  At the same time, the girl was reciting “A whole new world”, and trying to not move much, because she was stick of crashing constantly.

But, expectedly, Michael would flap the wrong way, hit a wall and cause the two to crash into the floor loudly.  

If they were hurt, cut, or bruised, Gavin would hum a little tune, and fix them right up.

To the side, Dan was play fighting with Courtney, using some of Lindsay’s RWBY weapons to do battle.  Taking his “knightly duties” seriously, Dan had sworn to protect his family from all invaders from that day forth.  Nobody bothered to point out that their security system was top of the line, and they wouldn’t need him anytime soon..

Though off to the side, Ray was sulking.

Catching this, Courtney “stabbed” Dan, winning the pretend fight and running over to his side.

"Ray?  What’s wrong?," she asked kindly.

With his arms folded, watching an episode of Breaking Bad against his father’s wishes, Ray shook his head. “You guys are all the cool heroes, and I’m the bad guy.  It sucks!,” he admitted honestly.

Seeing the boy’s eyes a shade of sadness, Courtney sat beside him.  ”Ummm…  Well, maybe you could be a good bad-guy!,” she offered.

"Huh?," Ray asked, clearly confused.  

Courtney patted him on the shoulder.  ”You know!  Like the Digimon Emperor!  He was a bad guy too, but he changed!  Maybe you can do that too?,” she asked.

"Yeah!  You can be Super-Cain!  And we will all fight evil, and protect the world from devastation!," Dan shouted eagerly.

Up in the air, stuck flying just below the ceiling fan, Michael dropped Lindsay onto the couch.  ”Yeah, you be the good guy and teach me how to use these things!,” he shouted, making contact with a fan blade, which shot him into a wall.

Sighing Gavin shook his head, and began making up random words to a song, saying things that no twelve year old should ever say.

Courtney smiled.  ”See?  You don’t have to be a bad guy!  Let’s all work together, and make the world a better place!,” she exclaimed.

Ray managed a small smile.  ”Okay…  But how do I do that?  I don’t have anything cool like you guys….” He said despairingly.

Michael grinned.  ”Here!,” he said, holding his hand out and materializing a very real and very deadly lance.

Popping out of thin air, Luci grabbed it just before Ray took it.  ”Young man, don’t you dare give Longinus away!  You could poke someone’s eye out!,” she shouted, scolding the tiny angel, much to the amusement of others.

-

After the prom was over, Dave’s DJing duties were over, and he had met up with Rem on the playground, where he’d promised to swing her as high as she wanted.

Flying in the air, Rem giggled.  ”This is fun Dave!  Higher, Higher!,” she insisted.

It was a charming scene to be sure.

One that Gabriel chose to ignore, appearing before them, with her arms folded.  ”Remiel!,” she shouted.

Dave stopped the swing, allowing the angel to hop out, and join her sister.

"What?  Go away Gabby!  I’m mad at you!," Rem exclaimed, pouting and folding her arms together.  

Gabriel stuck her nose up.  ”My god, you’ve fallen.  You act just like a human brat!,” she spat out disgustedly.

"Hey!  Lay the fuck off!," Dave shouted.

Gabriel produced a small rapier in her hands, and holding it to the man’s throat.  ”Silence, you peasant.  Speak to me in such a manner again, and I will-“

Not needing the marine’s assistance, Rem produced a large scythe in her hands, that was roughly three times the size of her fragile body.  The curved blade was flaming, and the black varnished handle was quite intimidating.  Rem held it into Gabriel’s throat, to the point where it made a tiny, paper-cut incision.  ”Mama gonna fuck your shit up if you touch Davey-poo again.  Hands off, bitch, I AM DEATH!  I AM THE VOID!  I AM THE BRINGER OF THE WORLDS END !,” the adorable nine year old girl exclaimed, in a voice so deep that Morgan Freeman felt a disturbance in the force.

Backing off, Gabriel withdrew her weapon.  ”I’m not here to put up with your shit, Remiel.  I’m just here to confirm something,” she exclaimed.  

"What?," Rem asked, returning to her usual cute voice.  

With a ferocity, Gabriel bore into Rem’s very soul.  ”How did it feel when the little girl overtook your soul?  When your host’s heart was stronger than your own?  When you existed only in the background of the girl’s mind?,” she asked.  

Rem looked away.  ”You’re talking about Saint Michael, right?,” she said.

Gabriel nodded.  ”Then you know?!  Tell me!  Is he gone?!,” she shouted.

Turning back, Rem shrugged.  ”Saint Michael is lost in that boy’s sea of his soul.  Soon, he’ll be swallowed up, just like I was, in little Keisha.  But it’s not BAD Gabriel, we just get a-” she tried  to explain, but was speaking to thin air as Gabriel vanished.  Defeated, Rem recalled her weapon.  ”We just get a heart Gabby.  It’s not that bad…” She mumbled sadly.  Though Rem just sighed and turned back around to Dave.  “Okay, back to the swings!,” she said, pulling the pale and frightened Marine behind her.

-

 

After the end of after prom, Kerry opened his front door in the early hours of morning, as the sun began to slowly rise overhead.  The local attempt to keep kids from “getting it on” had failed, if Kerry’s neck was any indication.

Though as he’d attempted to tiptoe quietly, he was surprised to see his mother sitting there, in her bathrobe.

"Mom?  You didn’t wait up for me, did you?," Kerry asked, throwing off his jacket and tux bag to the side.  

Standing up, Elena’s eyes were clearly red and puffy.  ”Sweetie…  Has your dad been trying to get a hold of you lately?,” she asked.  

Kerry groaned.  ”Yes, for like the last three months, but I’ve been ignoring him like I have been the past five years!  Does he not know when to take a hint?!,” he exclaimed, walking over and picking up his laptop.  ”And I’m like a whole writing night behind now, so whatever he wants can wait!” He said confidently.

"Kerry!," Elena shouted out.

Stopping in his tracks, Kerry spun back around.  His mother had never raised her voice at him since he was a child.  Incredulously, he tilted his head in worry.

"Kerry, your father is dying," Elena spat out.

He dropped his laptop to the ground, and all of his papers covered the floor.

"W..  What?," Kerry asked.

Moving over towards him, Elena wrapped her hands around her son.  ”Between the dip, the smoking, and the alcohol, he’s got lung cancer, and his liver is showing signs of cirrhosis.  He doesn’t have insurance, so…  Jamie is going to just…  Let himself go.  Operations wouldn’t really work that well, and it would just leave Edna and the kids in debt.  He…  He doesn’t want that, but…  He says he wants to make things right with you before he’s gone,” she explained.

Kerry pushed his mother away.  ”What?!  So he ignores me my whole damn life and NOW he wants to make amends?!  Because it’ll make HIM feel better?!  Fuck that!  He can rot in hell for all I care,” he spat back, as tears welled in his eyes.

Elena smiled.  ”You don’t really mean that.  I know you don’t,” she said, hugging him from behind.  ”I remember that little boy that waited for hours on the front porch, hoping his daddy would show up and take him on an adventure.  Kerry…  I know you love your father.  You’ve just distanced yourself because it’s less painful.  I know it, because Jamie did it too,” she explained.

With her son unresponsive to her logic, Elena sighed.  

"Go see him, Kerry.  Not for yourself, but for him.  He’s not got much time left, and…  You’ll regret it if you don’t.  Let go of all of this, and hear what he has to say," Elena explained.

Kerry turned around and hugged his mother.  “Why did dad suck so hard mom?  Why wasn’t he more like Geoff?  Why didn’t he LEARN from his shitty parents and not pull the same crap?,” he cried out, sobbing into Elena’s shoulder.

Elena smiled.  ”Your father wasn’t always a bad man, Kerry.  He just…  He had a hard life.  He wasn’t like Geoff.  He never had anyone like Jack or Griffy to pull him out.  I tried, but… You saw how that ended up,” she replied.  Rustling her son’s hair, Elena kissed him on the forehead.  “Maybe you can?  Before it’s too late!,” she said optimistically.  

Kerry snorted.  “Yeah.  I’m a real angel, and I’ll just heal all his problems INSTANTLY.  Hell, if it’s like disney, I can do it in a song! ,” he replied back sassily.

Elena proceeded to smack him on the back of the head.

 

____

 

Far away from the world, in a land all her own, Gabriel was busily pacing back and forth.  Unlike Betwixt, Gabriel’s world was a constant thunderstorm, where rain poured down into a black void constantly.  

“Oh father…  You were right…  You were always right!  The humans are horrid creatures unworthy of yourself!  Why did I ever let Michael talk me into this…  WHY!?,” she screeched, causing lightning to crackle throughout the sky.  

Waving her hand, images of her brothers and sisters formed before her.  

“Remiel, the very angel of DEATH itself, overtaken by a nine year old brat!  Uriel, stuck inside the body of that goddamn hippie!  Luci was always a traitor, to be sure, but…  But now Michael…  My dear Michael, stuck inside that pathetic child.  Being overwhelmed by him!  FATHER’S FIRST IN COMMAND!  BESTED BY A CHILD’S EMOTION!,” Gabriel shouted, blasting everything around her with more lightning than thought humanly possible.  The rain intensified, and her hair was now nothing more than a soaked mess.

Looking up into the sky, Gabriel’s eyes looked pleadingly at the dark black clouds.  “Father…  father, what must I do?  Without you here to guide us, or to guide these miserable souls to salvation, they are worthless, hopeless beings.  None of them will amount to anything, and the world itself is full of corruption and pain.  Even the heroic descendants are a joke.  Nothing but…  But jokes,” she said sadly, into the sky.

Gabriel stared into her palms, and shook her head.  “Father…  I want to make things right, but…  How?  How do I break the barrier?  Only Saint Michael can lower it, and he’ll…  He’ll soon be gone forever,” she mused to herself, collapsing into a puddle.  Thunder roared in the back.

“Being dramatic again, I see?,” Mr. Davies said, appearing beside Gabriel, and holding a hot pink umbrella to spare his elderly head from the rain.

Shaking her head, Gabriel didn’t move.  “Father Davies…  You don’t understand…  All is lost.  I’m the last of the four cardinals that hasn’t been tainted by human…  Filth.  My brothers and sisters have lost their way, and no longer think of our Father first!  They think of the humans!  It’s disgusting!  Only the Father can bring us everlasting peace, don’t they understand that?!,” she shouted.

Mr. Davies chuckled.  “Perhaps they’ve found a better reason to live?  Something more than just…  Obedience?,” he offered.

Gabriel looked up at him.  “Father Davies, what else is there besides The Father?  He created all of the angels!  He gave us a purpose, to serve him!  What else is there in life?,” she shot back.

Materializing a cup of tea, Mr. Davies began sipping it, thinking for a moment.  “Hmm…  Then why did you protect the humans in the first place?,” he asked.

She hung her head low.  “Because Saint Michael said they would become something great.  That Father would come to love them and their unlimited ambitions.  That they could bring about something great in the universe!  I believed him at the time, and did all of this for Father’s benefit.  But now…  Now I’m not so sure,” she explained.

Mr. Davies smiled.  “You know my thoughts on the subject about the Father.  But in the end, I don’t think the angels are angels anymore.  Now that they have human hearts, and can experience human emotion, I think they know exactly what is at stake for so many.  Whatever your and Michael’s plan had been before, is clearly gone now,” he said, taking a long sip of his hot tea.

The words sparked something in Gabriel’s mind.  She stood up, and smiled uncontrollably.  “That’s it!  This is OUR plan!  The barrier was our collaboration!  If Michael is out of the way, then…  Then I fall next in line as leader!  That’s IT!,” she shouted gleefully.

“You would kill your brother?,” Mr. Davies asked, worriedly.

Gabriel scoffed.  “If he goes against Father, he is no brother of mine.  None of them are!  I’ll lower the barrier, end mankind, and insure that everything is back the way it should be!  And if the boy does not cooperate…  It won’t be pretty, I assure you!,” she said, disappearing into thin air, just as tornadoes and typhoons began forming in her world.

Mr. Davies evaporated his cup and sighed.  “Oh dear,” he muttered, disappearing from Gabriel’s world.  


	16. Q is for Quiet

Entering the home of his father had been a painful trip down nostalgia street.  The place he’d come so often as a hopeful child, a place of fun, of flying, and of magic?  Well, now it was just a a run-down piece of shit.

The siding was peeling off the side, the garage was filled with falling debris out of a small hole under the door, and everything plant-wise was dried and withered.  His grandmother’s prize roses were now a mess of death.  

Looking away from the unseemly sight, Kerry finally opened the front door, which was naturally unlocked.

Inside was nothing short of disgusting.  Garbage, plates, discarded clothes and empty oxygen tanks were littering the entire interior.  The ceiling fan was crooked, and falling off the hinges.  Even the television set had a noticeable crack running down the middle of it.  It was lear that Edna had lost the motivation to clean.

Realizing that the majority of the household was at work and at school, Kerry carefully tiptoed past the garbage, and into the master bedroom.  Not bothering to knock, he merely opened it, and took in an equally horrific sight.

His father was laying there, a shell of his former self.  His one “voluminous” appearance was now a literal skeleton, with skin hanging off his body from the extreme weight loss in such a short time.  Instead of his general paleness, his skin had a disgusting yellow hue about them, one that matched his eyes.  Jamie’s hair had all but fallen out completely, with only small patches remaining.  Air was being fed through his nose, through an oxygen tank.  

Though most notably was Jamie’s old computer, which had been beaten to death repeatedly, and left into a mere scrap heap.  A golf club was sticking out of the monitor, and glass shards still covered the floor.

“You came,” Jamie whispered quietly, struggling to even get out those few simple words.  Though he was smiling, seeing his son again for the first time in nearly five years.

Kerry closed the door behind him.  “Yeah.  So I hear you’re about to kick the bucket.  That sucks,” he said coldly, folding his arms and sighing.  “What the fuck do you want from me?  Forgiveness?  You want me to say I’m okay with everything you did to me?  Using me as a tool, and never treating me like your own son?  Because frankly, I’m not okay with it,” Kerry explained, not moving from his spot.

Jamie began breathing with great difficulty, and was taking great strides to try and pull himself up.  “N… No…  I…  I just want…” he tried to spit out.

Rolling his eyes, Kerry moved over to the side next to him.  “You were a shitty dad.  Nothing is ever going to change that.  Remember that time you promised to take me out to Chuck e’ Cheeses?  Remember the time you were going to take me fishing?  Do you have ANY idea how much it sucks to be a little kid, sitting on a front porch, just..  WAITING on something that’s never going to come?  I spent YEARS doing this shit, waiting on dad to come and for us to have fun,” he said, attempting to hide the tears that formed.

“I’m…  I’m sorry….  I’m so-” Jamie tried to say, quickly finding himself in a coughing fit.

Kerry shook his head.  “Yeah, it’s a whole lot easier to ask for forgiveness than to do something hard, isn’t it?  You just said sorry to mom, after you left her, not wanting to deal with a baby while you went off and did stupid kid stuff.  You said sorry to me, after you fucking messed with my head for thirteen years.  You’re saying sorry now, because you FEEL bad.  You actually FEEL something, now that you’re going to be dead in a few months!,” Kerry spat out angrily.  

The thirty-something year old man was now a heaving, sobbing mess.  It was unseemly, and not at all like Kerry had thought of his father as.  

Satisfied, Kerry sighed, and reached into his back pocket.  “You want to make it up to me?  You want to apologize?  Then fucking do something about this shit you’re in, and get better,” he said, handing a checkbook and plopping it on the man’s concave stomach.  “The account all my book royalties go to.  I also stick all my Achievement Hunter cash into that, and frankly, I don’t need it.  I was saving it for college, but I’m not going anymore.  So go to the doctor, and have them try to save you.  If you’re dead, you can’t make up for all the mistakes you’ve made.  So don’t be a goddamn coward, and FIGHT for god’s sake!,” Kerry yelled, finally letting the tears roll down his face.  He reached into his other pocket, and pulled out a small iPod, throwing it next to the checkbook.  “And listen to that EVERY NIGHT.  One of my friends, Gavin Pattillo, has started making up songs with his brother Michael, and recording them.  Trust me, it’ll make you feel better if you listen,” he said fondly.

Jamie looked down at the two objects, and attempted to say something, but could only cough helplessly.

Walking, away, Kerry shook his head.  “I’m not forgiving you.  Not till you fucking EARN it.  So get better, asshole.  Get better, and make something out of your life.  Don’t be remembered as that one asshole that fucked up.  Got it?  Do that, and THEN I’ll forgive you,” he said, shutting the door behind him, and smiling knowingly.

Left to his down devices, Jamie began crying, coughing, and generally feeling like shit.  His son’s words stung throughout his body, and left him more worse for wear than he had been that morning.

Though with all the strength he could muster, he grabbed at the iPod and brought it close to his head, popping in the earphones.  Rummaging through the playlist, he picked out one that looked the most interesting.

 

_“Hi, I’m Gavin, and this is MY WISH, written for my friend Kerry’s girlfriend, Samantha.  Happy 18th birthday Samantha!”_

_“Oh for fuck’s sake, just SING IT”_

 

Jamie recoiled at the language, but laughed as two voices began arguing.  Though finally, the voice cleared its throat, and a piano began playing in the background.

 

_“I hope that the days come easy, and the moments pass slow.  That each road leads you were you want to go.  And if you’re faced with a choice, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.  And if one door opens to another door closed, I hope you keep on walkin’ till you find the window!  If it’s cold outside, show the world the warmth of your smile, and more than anything…  Yes, more than anything…”_

 

A chill ran down Jamie’s spine, at how well this tiny little voice was making his entire body both grow with goosebumps, and warm his entire body at the same time.

 

_“My WISH, for YOU is that this life, becomes all that you want it ; to your dreams stay big, and your worries stay small, and you never need to carry more than you can hold…    And while you’re out there getting where you’re getting to, I hope you know somebody loves you…   , and wants the same things too…  Yeah, this, is MY WISH!…”_

 

As he listened to the rest of the song, which was being sang by a tiny little voice from an angel, Jamie noted how much easier it was to breathe again, and that he…  He actually felt a tad hungry for the first time in months.

 

_

  
  


With Barbara becoming a more permanent fixture in his home, Emilio had finally bit the bullet and furnished his home.  The once empty estate was now filled with warm furniture in browns and reds, and had a slight fragrance of apple-wood to cover up the smell of two men living in one house, who make Taco Bell their regular takeout.  They’d even had some abstract art put up on the walls, which looked more like ketchup and mustard on a canvas than anything else.  Neither men understood it, but Barbara and Ms. Ward seemed to enjoy it.

Inside the living area, JJ was busily typing away on his laptop, with stacks of papers covering the table next to them.  Highlighted legalese were checked off on some, while others were being worked on.

“Goddammit, I can already tell working for Burnie is going to SUCK ASS,” JJ mumbled, removing his headphones and sighing deeply.  

“FOR FUCK’S SAKE, GET IT OUT OF HERE!  JJ GET OVER HERE AND TAKE CARE OF THIS!,” Emi screeched loudly.

Looking up from his work, JJ watched as a grown man was on top of a newly purchased oak table, pointing at a corner in the house.

“Are you on crack again?  If so, can you take it outside?  I’ve got like a MILLION things to do before Miles and I sign off on the Achievement Hunters sale.  Like designing a logo that doesn’t suck, and not refer to game companies in our walkthroughs as demonic assholes,” JJ said angrily.

Emi shot a look towards JJ.  “THERE’S A MOUSE HERE, AND I WANT IT OUT!  GET IT OUT, GET THE GODDAMN MOUSE OUT OF HERE!  DO IT NOW YOU FREELOADER, OR I’LL MAKE YOU START PAYING RENT!,” he screamed angrily.

Sighing at the prospect of less disposable income, JJ pushed down the laptop and hopped out of the chair.  Moving towards the dining table, sure enough, JJ spotted it quickly.  A tiny white mouse, with pink ears, tiny red eyes, and a small salmon-colored tail was looking right at him.

The snort of sass would not be contained, and he almost fell to the floor in laughter.  “You’re kidding?  The fucking kingpin of a mafia is scared of a little rodent?  Oh my god, this is precious, stay like that, I want to get the goddamn camera” JJ said, laughing at the very sight, and taping the scene on his cell phone.

Emilio rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, when you’re forced to feed your father’s pet poisonous snakes on a daily basis, you wouldn’t like them either!  NOW GET IT OUT!,” he shouted bitterly.

JJ huffed.  “Fine,” he muttered.  Turning back around he faced the mouse, who still hadn’t moved from its spot.  Oddly enough, the mouse seemed unphased by his presence.  “So yeah, you’ve got to go, sorry.  Can you, like, go?,” he asked.

The mouse shook its little head.  

“Oh like hell did you just tell me no!  Don’t make me get the goddamn broom!,” JJ yelled.  

Turning around, the mouse shook its romp in JJ’s direction.  

“Emi, get the bazooka,” JJ said, cracking his knuckles angrily.

“It’s in the basement.  Combination 6-2-6,” Emi said.

Though before he had time to run and obtain the blatantly overpowered weaponry that DID exist downstairs, the mouse took off, running towards the living area.  

“HEY!  GET BACK HERE!,” JJ shouted, grabbing one of the chairs from the table, and holding it as one would to tame a lion.  Chasing him through the house, JJ slammed the chair down at various points in the house, trying to smack the mouse.  Though he missed each and every time, breaking some part of Emi’s furniture each time.  

Though the older male didn’t seem to care.  “KILL IT!,” he shouted.

Like someone in Smash Brothers with a giant hammer, JJ failed each and every time to strike the mouse, who was scurrying throughout the home, leaping back and forth between hiding spots.

“OH FUCK THIS SHIT, I’LL DO IT!,” Emi said, pulling out his pistol.  “GET DOWN!,” Emi said.

Dashing behind Emi for safety, JJ ducked, fearful of the rage that was pooling through Emilio’s veins.

Firing repeatedly, the bullets missed the minuscule target each and every time, only serving to make his walls resemble swiss cheese.

Once his weapon was emptied of its clip, the mouse stood up in the middle of the living room.  Though he could barely see it, the mouse was CLEARLY sticking its lounge out.

Emilio and JJ exchanged a bitter glance.  

“This is fucking WAR,” Emi shouted.

JJ nodded.  “We’re going to nuke its ASS off,” he replied with an equal enthusiasm.  

 

_

 

Several hours of driving later, Ryan had managed to take Barbara and Geoff to the outskirts of Dallas.  In a shitty little corner of the city, a broken down house, with dying grass and a half-broken mailbox was before their eyes.  Garbage pails were dumped onto the side of the street, and even from the road, several hundred bottles of cheap beer could be seen.  In short, it was a dump.

Ryan parked Barbara’s car on the side of the street, and turned to the two.  “Uh…  Wow, sketchy-ass neighborhood.  This really the place?  I mean…   I REALLY don’t want to be here,” he asked, noting a drug dealer being shot at by the police just across the street.

Geoff nodded.  “Yeah, this looks about right, just like my first house.  Bastard never could take care of anything,” he said bitterly.  In an instant, he popped open the car-door and began making his way to the front of the the house.

“WAIT!,” Barbara shouted, chasing after him, and pulling him by the hand.  “Geoff, don’t do anything stupid.  Remember your company, remember your family, and remember that your son is here!  I know you’re mad, I am too, but…  He’s not worth it!,” she exclaimed.  

Catching up with them, Ryan pressed himself in between them.  “Okay dad, you do ANYTHING stupid, and I report STRAIGHT to Griffon, who WILL make your life a living hell,” he said threateningly.

Unphased, and without saying anything else, Geoff returned his walk directly towards the front entrance.  Stepping up on the wooden porch, the boards creaked loudly, under his weight.  With a lack of the doorbell, Geoff slammed his fist on the screen door.  “ADRIAN CARLSON, OPEN THE DOOR!,” he shouted.

Barbara and Ryan shot him a bitter look, and tried to hush him.

“CALM THE FUCK DOWN, I’VE GOT THE MONEY!  FOR FUCK’S SAKE, I CAN’T EVEN-” Adrian shouted, until he swung open the door and stared at Geoff directly in the face.

Ryan and Barbara inhaled quickly.  It was as if there was a mirror between the two men.  Adrian looked like an older, and more skeletal version of Geoff.  His hair was greying, almost white, but he had the exact same scruffy beard, and the same lanky build.  Their faces were like twins.

Adrian stopped talking, and the three of them could hear his heart thumping loudly.  

“You’re Adrian Carlson, right?,” Geoff asked firmly.  

He rubbed the back of his head.  “I’m not real fond of that tone, so…  Depends on who’s asking…” Adrian replied, coughing loudly at the end.    

Geoff stepped forward, and pushed the man into the house without much resistance.  “Geoff Ramsey and the woman formerly known as Barbara Carlson is asking, dumbass,” he said bitterly.  

The three of them entered in the room, and noted how the inside of the house matched the outside.  While not a garbage pit, the room looked as though it were trapped in the 1980’s.  The furniture, the television, and everything about it was old, dusty, and antiquated.  

“Oh…” Adrian replied.

Geoff smirked.  “Yeah, OH.  Well, if your face didn’t say it all, I’d say all this shit did.  Never even bothered to buy new stuff, did you?,” he spat out humorously.

Ryan shut the door behind them, and Barbara moved inside as well.

“Hi…  Dad,” Barbara muttered.  “Um…  I’m Barbara.  I’m your daughter, and I just wanted to meet you.  I’m not crazy like Geoff there, he’s just a little high strung.  Probably the blatant abuse, you know,” she said pleasantly enough.  

Adrian turned to her.  “You’re Elaine’s girl…  You’re a beautiful young woman, just like your mother.  I’m glad to see you’re doing well,” the man said, coughing loudly again.  

“Hi, asswipe,” Geoff said, pulling the man by the neck.

“DAD!,” Ryan shouted.

Adrian looked away.  “So you’re Geoff.  Ah…  It’s been a while…” he mumbled.

Geoff shook him.  “Not so strong now, are you?  Can’t beat the shit out of a real man, can you?  Can’t stand up to someone who’s as big as you are!  HOW’S IT FEEL?  HOW’S IT FUCKING FEEL?!,” he shouted.

“DAD, STOP IT!,” Ryan said, pulling his father off Adrian.  He looked at him firmly.  “That’s not what we’re here for!  Would you want Michael pulling this shit?,” he asked hastily.

Geoff laughed, shaking his head.  “Okay, fine, I’ll do it your way,” he said, pushing his son off him.  He turned back to Adrian, and stared him down menacingly.  “So Daddy-dearest, why’d you beat the shit out of me?  Huh?  Did it make you feel like a BIG man?  Did it make you feel GOOD?  Huh?  WHY?!,” he shouted loudly, in a rage that neither Barbara or Ryan had ever heard the man utter in their lives.

“D…Dad?,” Ryan asked, frightened by his tone.  

Shutting his eyes, Adrian looked away and remained silent.

Before either had time to react, Geoff slapped the man across the face as hard as he could, causing him to plummet to the floor.

“GEOFF!,” Barbara shouted, running to Adrian’s side.  The side of his face was red, but otherwise unharmed.  “Geoff, STOP IT!  He’s an old man!  He can’t hurt anyone anymore!,” she shouted.

Ryan grabbed his father, and stood between them.  “You want to be like him?!  Keep going that shit!,” he shouted.

Geoff’s face twitched, and he grunted painfully, rubbing his face.  “TELL ME!,” he screamed pushing past both Barbara and Ryan, pulling Adrian up by the cuff of his shoulder and lifting him up effortlessly.  

Adrian opened his eyes up.

“JUST TELL ME!  JUST FUCKING TELL ME WHAT I DID!  I’VE WANTED TO KNOW FOR THIRTY YEARS!  I WANT TO KNOW WHY MY FATHER HATED ME!  SO TELL ME!,” Geoff screamed.

“….” Adrian mumbled incomprehensibly.  

“WHAT WAS THAT?,” Geoff shouted.

The old man put his hands around Geoff, hugging him as tightly as he could.  The waterworks let loose, and he began sobbing into Geoff’s shoulder.  “I’m…  I’m sorry!  I was a terrible father, and an even worse man.  I didn’t deserve Elaine, and I definitely didn’t deserve you two!  Just…  Just tell me you lived a good life!  PLEASE!  It’s why I gave you up to the state, and why Barbra went to stay with Dunkelmans.  I…  I didn’t want to hurt either of you ever again,” Adrian spat out, coughing as he found it difficult to breathe.

All of the rage left Geoff in an instant, and was replaced was incoherent  thoughts, and pure confusion.

Adrian choked up.  “I’M SORRY GEOFF!  I’M SORRY!,” he screamed.

 

_

 

With great reluctance, the HomeHunters kids had returned to school that Monday.  As they’d all expected, Gavin was hassled relentlessly all day long, from students and teachers alike.  In this case, the boy eventually hid behind Michael, someone that none would attempt to cross.

Though once everything had been squared away, things returned, more or less, to normal.

“FUCKING BITCH!  YOU WANNA GO?,” Mike shouted, as Mark began running through the hallways, sobbing away from the pipsqueak.  

Well,  ** _almost_**  everything was normal.  

Mike, wearing a cocky grin the likes of which none could compare, was laughing in Mark’s direction.  “BITCH!,” he yelled.

Michel walked up to his friend and looked at him curiously.  “Uh, dude?  You okay?  You’re sort of…  Off,” he asked.

Scoffing, Mike laughed.  “Nah, I’m fine.  I’m just not taking shit from NOBODY anymore.  ESPECIALLY MARK,” he said confidently, waving away  as he walked off.  “I’m going to talk to Mr. Howe some more.  He’s giving me LOTS of good life lessons,” he said happily.

Gavin looked Michael curiously.  “Okay…  We obviously missed something.  Anyway, we’re supposed to go see Mr. Reed, right?,” he asked.

Michael nodded.  “Yeah, something about some girl?,” he mumbled.  

The two of them walked throughout the classes, until they reached Mr. Reed’s room.  Opening it up, they saw Mr. Reed, Cameron, and some girl standing there.

“Ah!  Boys, I’m so glad you’re here!,” Carter said happily.  

Cameron smiled.  “Hey Gav, there’s someone I’d like you to meet.  This is Ruby, my foster daughter.  She’ll be living with me from now on,” he said happily.

Gavin’s face grew brightly.  “That’s so COOL!  Hi Ruby, I’m Gavin, Cameron’s friend!  Nice to see you!,” he said.

Michael rolled his eyes.  “Great, let’s add another one to the fun-fest,” he mumbled.

Mr. Reed chuckled.  “Yes, and she’ll be joining your class starting today.  I was hoping you two could show her around, and maybe help her out the first few days, and maybe be her friend,” he asked.

Without hesitation, Gavin grabbed Ruby by the hand and drug her towards the exit of Carter’s room.  “Come on Ruby!  I’ll let you meet all our friends, I’ll show you the rooms, and then we’ll go see the Cafeteria, and how to pretend not to eat the food!,” he said ecstatically, as the girl didn’t say anything in return, or show any expression of any kind.

Michael began walking to follow, but was stopped.

“Michael?  Could you wait a moment?,” Carter asked.

He stopped at the door.  “Yeah, what?,” Michael asked.

Cameron sighed.  “Do you remember when you first met Gavin?  How he didn’t want to talk, and how he was muted?,” he inquired.

Michael nodded.  “Yeah, and?,” he responded.

Mr. Reed sighed.  “Ruby’s a lot like he was.  She only wants to talk to me, and when she does, it’s…  Well, it’s a conversation for another time,” he explained.

Curiously, Michael folded his arms.  “And?,” he said sassily.

Cameron groaned.  “Can you just…  Can you try and get her to talk like you did Gavin?  I’m not sure how you did it, or even if it will work, but…  We really need to know about her,” he asked.  

Michael rolled his eyes.  “Whatever, I’ll just make Gavin sing a song, and we’ll be peachy,” he said.

“Excuse me?,” Cameron asked curiously.

“Nothing, it’s a convoluted mess,” Michael sighed, exiting the room and running after Gavin and Ruby.  Watching them, Michael chuckled.  

There was Gavin, talking a million miles a minute, showing Ruby everything, who was expressionless, and refusing to talk.  Running to catch up with them, he joined Gavin’s side.  “Hey Gav, can you do me a favor real quick?,” he asked.

Gavin nodded.  “Sure!  What’s up?,” he replied.

Michael signaled towards Ruby.  “I think she’s a little sad.  Can you…  You know, do your “thing”?,” he asked.  

“Oh!  You mean the Fae mag-” Gavin said.

Michael stepped on Gavin’s toe.  “DUDE, you know the rules.  We don’t talk about that stuff EVER!,” he whispered angrily.  

Gavin covered his mouth.  “Oh, sorry!  But uh…  Is it okay that I do the thing?,” he asked.

Michael shrugged.  “You’re a fucking singer, people expect it, you know.  Just let loose, it’ll be fine,” he replied.

Turning back to Ruby, Gavin cleared his throat, smiling peacefully.  “Hey Ruby, can I sing you something?,” he asked.

The girl neither responded or changed her face.  

“I’ll take that as a yes,” Michael said, pushing Gavin to signal him.

Gavin took a deep breath.  “Michael and I wrote this song, “Ode to Gavin’s Creepy News Stalkers Who need to Die in a Pit”,” he said jokingly.

 

_“She went down in an airplane, Fried getting suntanned, fell in a cement mixer full of quicksand!  Help me, help me, I’m no good at goodbyes!  She met a shark under water, fell and no one caught her, and I returned everything I ever bought her!  Help me, help me, I’m all out of lies…  And ways to say goodbye!,” Gavin sang out, in a jovial, deep tone._

 

Michael turned to Gavin.  “What about getting hit by the perfectly good Sedan?,” he asked angrily.

Huffing, Gavin folded his arms.  “I told you, she gets hit by the crappy purple Sion!,” he replied.

“WHAT?  YOU ASSHOLE!  I’M THE GODDAMN BEST SONGWRITER OF ALL TIME, HOW DARE YOU CHANGE MY LYRICS!,” Michael screamed.

“WHO THE HELL WOULD RUIN A PERFECTLY GOOD SEDAN?  AND WHY DO YOU HAVE SUCH AN OBSESSION WITH SEDANS!,” Gavin shouted back.

“OH YEAH, THIS COMING FROM THE GUY THAT WROTE “BABY BABY BABY OHHHHH”, WHO THE HELL WOULD WANT TO LISTEN TO THAT SHIT!?,” Michael shot back.

As the two fought it out over lyrical singing, neither noticed Ruby’s face.

Or that it was the same immobile, broken, and uncaring state it had been before, completely unaffected by Gavin’s singing.

 

-

 

Inside the principal’s office, Mia had her arms folded, and legs crossed.  Across from her, Mr. Townsend, a military-styled man with a wicked goatee and muscular figure was scowling in her direction.

“Miss Narvaez, do you care to explain WHY you thought it was necessary to throw your milk ALL OVER that girl?,” Mr. Townsend asked.

“None of your business, dumbutt,” Mia replied.

“EXCUSE ME?!,” Mr. Townsend asked in a booming voice, standing up threateningly over her.  “Do you have ANY idea who I am?  Do you think you can talk to me like that?!,” he shouted.

Mia was unflinching.  “I’m not scared of you,” she said, with a small smirk.  

A muscle twitched on his head, just as the door opened, and Mia’s parents walked in.

Mr. Townsend smiled.  “Ah, Mr. and Mrs. Narvaez, I’m glad to see you two here.  Mia here is in BIG trouble.  The girl poured an entire carton of milk over another girl’s head.  Apparently, for no reason,” he said.

Mia laughed.  “She was such a BRAT.  Complaining about her mom not buying a cell phone, and saying she hated her.  So stupid,” she explained,  scoffing.  

“MIA!,” Madeline said, bending down and looking at her worriedly.  “That is no way to treat someone!  If you were mad, you should have-”

“SHUT UP!,” Mia said, slapping her mother’s hand away.

“MIA!  Don’t you DARE hurt your mother like that!,” Luis shouted.

Laughing, Mia shook her head.  “Like you CARE,” she shot out.

Mia, Madeline and Mr. Townsend exchanged angry glances.  

“I recommend a week in detention after school, and a formal apology to the young lady. I also hear that she’s been having a bit of sass with her teachers, especially from Mr. Reed, who recommends counseling,” Mr. Townsend explained.

Luis nodded.  “Absolutely.  I won’t condone any of my children acting like this, and she WILL apologize to the girl, won’t you Mia?,” he asked.

“NOT,” Mia said jokingly.  

Madeline stood back up.  “Make it TWO weeks of detention, then, and I’ll call my friend Mr. Pattillo to see if he can get what’s wrong out of her,” she said.

Mr. Townsend shook both parents hands.  “Very well then.  Thank you for your understanding, and we’ll start detention if you don’t mind.  I believe Mr. Howe’s on duty today,” he explained.

Looking down at his daughter, Luis nodded.  “Absolutely.  Mia, we’ll be waiting outside in the parking lot.  Go do your time, and meet us outside IMMEDIATELY,” he said angrily.

Madeline and Luis exited, and Mr. Townsend escorted her down the halls of the school, and towards the computer lab.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with you Miss Narvaez, but I’m worried.  Your grades are slipping, your teachers are complaining, and your behavior is unacceptable.  You used to be one of our best students, and now you’re…  Well, I’m worried,” Mr. Townsend said.

Mia looked away.  

“You know..  If anyone is bothering you, or if something is wrong, I want you to know that you can come to me!  I’ll listen, I promise,” Mr. Townsend pleaded.

Mia remained quiet.

Mr. Townsend sighed.  “Very well,” he said, opening Mr. Howe’s classroom.  Inside, several dark looking males and females were all glaring in his direction.  “Mr. Howe, I’ve got another one for you.  Miss Mia here is in your care,” he said.  

“Oh?  How interesting,” Mr. Howe said, signaling for her to sit away from the rest of the rough looking students.  

Mr. Townsend left, and Howe moved towards her.  

Mr. Howe smiled.  “Mia, I understand you’re having a little…  Trouble in school.  Why don’t you tell me what’s wrong?,” he said, sitting across from her.  

Mia rolled her eyes.  “I don’t care, just shut up and go away.  I’m in detention, not your boring computer class,” she mumbled, putting her head down on the desk and sighing.

“Is that so?  Well, I think you’re jealous,” Cain said.

Mia’s eyes, while hidden from Mr. Howe, jetted open in an instant.

“Oh yes…  Finding out you have a new brother?  I’m sure your parents have been spending a lot of time with him.  Giving him all the attention, and ignoring you.  After all, you’re just the boring child they’ve always had!  I bet your father, especially, has been eager to have a son,” Mr. Howe said, rather deviously.

Raising her head up, Mia stared at him.  “How…  How did you know!?,” she asked.

Cain smiled.  “I had a younger brother, you know, and his name was Abel.  My parents, my friends, my siblings… EVERYONE liked him better, and I knew it.  Abel was always everyone’s favorite, and pretended like I didn’t exist.  He was the PERFECT one, who made the world’s best crops, and who everyone loved.  He was a saint, and a perfect child that everyone wanted.  When he was around… I…  I was invisible,” he said bitterly.

Mia nodded.  “Yes!  That’s exactly right!  My brother Ray?  Dad JUST wants to hang out with him!  He takes him to shoot guns, to football games, and just..  EVERYWHERE!  He hasn’t played with me in a long time!  Mom tries, but…  But I want my dad too, you know!  It’s not fair Ray hogs him all the time!,” she said hastily.

“Tsk, tsk tsk….  That’s terrible,” Mr. Howe replied.  

“What did you do?,” Mia asked.

He shook his head.  “Another time, Miss Mia.  Let’s have another chat tomorrow, and I’ll tell you more about my life, and how I learned to deal with…  Favoritism,” Cain said, patting her on the shoulder.  “But don’t worry, young lady, everything will be fine, I PROMISE,” he said warmly, in a fatherly tone.

Mia finally managed a smile, and put her dead down to rest.

With her face covered, she missed Mr. Howe’s curled smile.  

 _“Perfect.  She’s perfect,”_ Howe thought.

+

After Geoff and his group had calmed down, and re-gathered their thoughts, everyone had taken a seat in the Carlson home.  Rummaging through the dusty kitchen, Barbara had managed to find some teabags that weren’t moldy, and made a large pitcher of sweet tea.  

Sitting on the dusty couch, Ryan coughed from the staleness of the room.  

“Sorry.  I’m not one for housework,” Adrian said, downing a large glass of tea in a single gulp.

Barbara cringed as the beverage went down the sides of his face, and left a disgusting trail.  “So…  What were you talking about earlier?  Things got a little…  Heated,” Barbara said sadly.

Geoff, far away from his father, gripped his tea glass harder.  

Adrian sighed.  “Your ol’ man is an alcoholic.  Anytime I drink, I lose my senses…  I…  I hate it, but…  Drinking is the only thing that makes the pain go away,” he muttered.

“What pain?,” Ryan asked, setting his glass down on the funky looking orange carpet.

His grandfather shut his eyes.  “My daddy was a gambler.  He lost all our money, and we lived on the streets until I ran away when I was sixteen.  We had to dumpster-dive for food…  We stole, we shanked, and did things I’m not proud of.  When he got angry, or when we didn’t have enough to go on…  He’d hit me…  With pipes.  Or cut me with knives, whatever was around,” Adrian explained.

Geoff’s powerful grip left a small crack to run down the length of his glass.

“I met your mama on the streets.  We tried hard to make it, goddamn did we try, but nothing worked.  We had nothing to stand on, and anytime we stumbled, we fell.  Nobody could help us, and we had nothing to fall back on.  Then, after Geoffrey was born, the hospital bills were too much to bear.  We had to declare bankruptcy, because we had no insurance,” Adrian continued, dropping the glass and rubbing his head angrily.  “We were done.  Both of us.  So we started drinking to forget.  Booze is cheap and can be bought in large quantities.  So I drank.  I drank, and I drank, and I drank, until everything was gone, and I didn’t feel anything.  But when I did, all I could remember was how my father treated me, and how everything in our life was MY fault,” he said.

Geoff began shaking, and his lips trembling.  

“I gave up.  I just let go, and did what felt good.  I beat my child, because it made me feel strong, like i was in control of something, and I wasn’t the victim anymore” Adrian said.  

Barbara eyed him curiously.  “Then…  Then why’d you leave him?,” she asked.

Blubbering, the man lost his composure, and hid his face.  “I…  I knew what I’d become.  I was a goddamn monster, for god’s sake!  Elaine showed me what’d I’d done to him, the last night we stayed.  The way I beat him with electrical wires, and left his back completely scarred!  It wasn’t right…  You didn’t deserve the life I lived.  I…  I wanted you to have something better…  Even…  Even just a little better,” he cried out.  

Geoff finally looked up, and stared at his father.  A tear ran down his face, and his mouth was left agape.  

“When…  When we left you in Austin, we tried SO hard to make everything right again.  I tried to get sober, and your mother went back to school.  We…  We were doing good, again.  Up until…  About a year later, when Barbara was born,” Adrian choked out.

Barbara attempted a smile.  “You left me with the Dunkelmans, your relatives, right?,” she offered.

He nodded in response.  “That’s right.  After your mother died giving birth, I knew I’d never make it again as a father.  I wasn’t worth it, and I knew I’d just have a repeat of Geoffrey.  So…  So I begged my sister to take you in, and she did, swearing to raise her correctly,” Adrian stumbled out of his mouth.

Ryan smiled.  “So…  You knew you were a shit parent, and then just…  Gave them up?,” he asked happily.

His grandfather nodded again.  “That’s right, I wanted them to have a better life.  I didn’t want them to have to do ANYTHING with me,” he spat out.  Adrian looked up, with his red and blotchy face staring right at Geoff.  “Tell me son…  Please tell me you’ve lived a good life,” he asked pleadingly.

Geoff sighed, and slowly stood up.  “My life was shit.  Up until I was in my 20’s, I never knew a moment of peace,” he said bitterly.

Inhaling deeply, Adrian began shaking his head, finding it difficult to breathe.  

“But…  Then I met people who helped me turn it all around.  My brother Jack, my coworkers at CPS, and a girl who became my life.  I got to meet my family, and now run an organization that matters.  My life…  Couldn’t be better now,” Geoff finally admitted, putting his hand on Ryan’s shoulder.

The sobbing stopped, and Adrian turned his face up once more.

Barbara smiled happily.  “I loved my life.  I wish I’d known you sooner, but the Andersons were great people.  I made wonderful friends, and work a job I love.  I’ve got a boyfriend, and enough nieces and nephews to love for the rest of my life!,” she said.

Adrian seemed to relax a bit.  “G…  Good, I’m glad,” he said, looking away.

“Dad,” Ryan said, looking up towards Geoff.  “You know…  Maybe grandpa just needs someone like you had.  Maybe…  Maybe meeting his grandchildren?  Or maybe…  He just need someone to push him,” he said optimistically.

Geoff rolled his eyes.  “No, Ryan, I am not about to make up with my abus-”

“GEOFF,” Ryan and Barbara said simultaneously.

“FINE!,” he yelled, moving over towards Adrian.  Geoff took him by the hand.  “Listen up…  It’s NEVER too late to fix things.  Why don’t we..  You know…  Get you into A.A., get your house cleaned up, and try to-”

Adrian chuckled.  “Don’t waste your time over me son, I’m not worth it,” he said.  

Taken aback, Geoff turned to his sister and son, confused.  

He shook his head.  “Your life was better off without me.  Your life WILL be better off without me.  Don’t waste your time trying to fix something that’s broken.  Just…  Just knowing you two are okay is enough to make these old bones die happy now.  So go…  Live your lives, and don’t think about me for another moment,” Adrian admitted.

“Wait, this isn’t right!  We have to-” Barbara started to say, but silenced as Geoff began walking out the door.

“We’re done.  Come on guys, let’s go home,” Geoff said, pulling out a small business card from his pocket, and placing it on the mantle.  “Call me if you change your mind,” he said, exiting without another word.

Confused, Ryan and Barbara set down their glasses, and ran out the front door.  

“GEOFF!  WAIT A MINUTE!,” Barbara shouted, grabbing him by the hand.  “Can’t we help him!?  He’s our FATHER, for God’s sake!  Can’t we-” she began to say.

Geoff chuckled.  “Relax, we did,” he said, entering the driver’s seat.  

Ryan took the passenger’s seat, staring at him incredulously.  “Dad, he needs our-”

Geoff shook his head.  “Nope.  The worst thing we can do is get involved.  If and when he wants to come see us, he will.  But now, we’ve given him something more valuable than anything else,” he said, with a sly smile.

“What?,” Barbara asked, kicking back in the backseat.  

Starting up the engine, Geoff pulled out into the street, and sighed.  “The same thing I got when I needed it.  Hope for a better tomorrow,” he said, recalling that rainy night so many years ago.

 

-

 

Opening the door to Emi’s house with the key he’d been Given, Luis groaned.  “EMI!  I need a drink, and someone to complain to!  Mia’s in deep shit, and I don’t know how to-” he stammered, quickly dropping the keys upon looking at the sight.  

All before him was devastation.  Bullet holes through the couches and walls.  A perfectly good palm plant was on fire, and furniture was stacked up to act like barriers in a war.  Chairs were flipped over, broken and virtually left to nothing.  

“Shit…  Did…  Did the mafia come back!?  But…  But he sold it all!  Nobody should have a beef with him anymore!?,” Luis thought, panicking as the sight of a mass murder was before him.

Reaching his hand to his concealed firearm, Luis pulled his gun and began breathing in and out slowly.  

“EMI!  EMI, ARE YOU THERE?!  Is everything okay?!  Was it the Millefiore?  You didn’t piss off that bastard Zanza did you?,” he called out, clearly frightened.  Stepping inside, he only had made it a single inch when a rope tied around his leg, and jolted him upwards, hanging him by a leg, and causing him to drop his weapon.  “SHIT, EMI!  EMI, THEY’VE GOT ME!,” he screamed.

“WE GOT THE BAST-…  Oh, it’s just Luis.  GODDAMNIT!,” Emi shouted, popping out from behind the couch.  In a camo outfit and matching war-paint, he had several machine guns strapped to his back.  Beside him, the JJ kid popped up as well, in a matching outfit, though the boy was holding a high-powered sniper rifle with grenade launcher attachment.    

“WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?!,” Luis shouted, wiggling himself free, and falling to the floor with a loud thud.

“Dammit, I thought we had him, “ Emi said, huffing dramatically.

JJ patted him on the shoulder.  “Next time Sarge, next time,” he said, as to support the weary soldier.

“EMI!  WHAT.  THE.  FUCK!?,” Luis said, signaling to everywhere around him.  “Who’s here!?  The mafia?  The police!?  The KGB?!  What the hell has you pulling out the entire armory!?,” he yelled.  

There was a new paleness about Emi and JJ, and they began shaking their heads.  “The mouse…” they said in an off-putting, almost ghostly unison.

Huffing, Luis made his way to the barricades.  “Listen, Emi, I’m not about to ask what kind of crack you’re on, or why you’re giving drugs to a minor, but I need some advice.  Mia’s acting strange in class, back talking us, and I just don’t know what to-”

“TWELVE O’CLOCK!” JJ screamed, pointing behind Luis.  

Luis turned around, and saw a tiny white mouse, standing just beside the door.  

“DUCK LUIS, WE’RE OPENING FIRE!,” Emi shouted.

Seeing his bother point the VERY dangerous machine gun in his general direction, Luis leapt towards the barricades, and out of the fucking way.

Once Luis was clear, Emi opened fire, and each and every bullet from the automatic gun missed the mouse, as she scurried away, and into the kitchen area.

“CHANGE POSITIONS!,” JJ shouted, tumbling over to the door that led into the kitchen, and aiming his rifle into the room.  Laser sight began targeting the tiny mouse’s body, and JJ grinned.  “Gotcha now, ya ass,” he said brightly, and fired.

Though as he did, the mouse moved a couple inches in the other direction, and allowed the bullet to puncture through a cabinet, where liquid began pouring out of the hole.\

“Did you get it!?,” Emi asked excitedly.

“Nope, I got the liquor cabinet though,” JJ admitted painfully.

Ignoring the swears that were coming from both brothers at that admission, JJ put down the rifle and eyed the mischievous mouse carefully.  “I’m never going to fucking kill you am I?,” he asked.

The mouse shook its head.

“You’re never going to leave, are you?,” JJ asked.

Again, the mouse shook its head.

The two glared at each other menacingly.  Like a showdown in the old western times, there was a great deal of tension in the air.

Though as the mouse squinted its eyes and lifted up its paw in a manner to flip him off, JJ threw up his hands.

“FINE!  TRUCE!  WE’RE DONE!  LIVE AND FUCKING LET LIVE, IT’S NOT WORTH IT” JJ shouted.

“WHAT?!  YOU TRAITOR!  HOW DARE YOU BETRAY YOUR COMMANDING OFFICER!,” Emi yelled from the other side of the house.

JJ folded his arms.  “Look at your goddamn house.  We’re never going to kill that thing, so just give up.  It can live in my room, and I can probably tell it not to come near you.  Hell, it won’t take up much space, and we can probably not blow up the goddamn house in the process,” he admitted.

The mouse quickly scurried up JJ’s body, and stuck itself inside his hoodie.  With a cute, loud yawn, the mouse began curling up for a nap.

“You’ll leave Emi alone?,” JJ asked.

A small squeak seemed to confirm the story.

“Better?,” JJ said to Emi.

“WHAT THE FUCK HAS BEEN GOING ON HERE!?  DID YOU TWO SERIOUSLY GO WORLD WAR III IN HERE JUST FOR A MOUSE?!  HAVE YOU HEARD OF PEST CONTROL?,” Luis shouted, completely dumbfounded.  

At the sounding of the word “pest control”, the mouse began…  Laughing.  Not just typical laughing, but full on, hysterical, almost demonic laughter at the very thought of it.

Luis shook his head as they all stared at the demonic mouse from hell.  “You know what?  I’m out.  Fuck this, fuck you guys, I’m OUT.  I’ll go talk to Mr. Ramsey.  At least HIS house is NORMAL, WITHOUT ANY OF THIS CRAZY SHIT!,” he yelled dramatically, walking out and slamming the door behind him.  

Emi snorted.  “Man, what a drama queen.  So…  While I call a cleanup crew, you want pizza tonight?,” he asked.

“Sure, sounds good.  Maybe I can actually finish all that contract shit too, and get us transferred over to Burnie’s company by next week,” JJ said in reply.

A small chirp from his hood made him roll his eyes.

“Let me guess, extra cheese?,” JJ asked.

Two chirps seemed to confirm the order.

“I’m getting a cat,” Emi said, walking away towards the phone, which was hanging off the wall, and with several bullet holes through it.

 

_

 

Several days had passed for Kerry since the incident with his father.  Neither had said another word to each other, but Kerry had prodded to confirm his father had checked himself into the hospital.  All was said and done, so he’d assumed they would once again go their separate ways.

With Samantha next to him in his room, the both of them working on the last of the kinks for “The Guardians,” he was surprised to see his mother enter the home at 4 PM.  

“Wow, you’re home early for once!  Did the place burn down, or did hell freeze over?,” Kerry asked sarcastically.

Elena rolled her eyes.  “VERY funny smartass, but I got a call at the clinic from your father.  He’s at the Diagnostic Hospital, and had a lot to say to me.  He would have said it to you, but apparently your phone is off,” she said sarcastically.

Samantha stood up and smiled.  “I’m going to use the restroom, I’ll be back in a minute,” she said, leaving the two for a moment of privacy, and exiting the room.  

Moving towards the side of the bed, Elena sat next to her son, who didn’t put down his laptop and gave only passing attention to her.  

“Jamie said you gave him your checkbook with your royalties.  He checked into the hospital and is getting treatment.  He’ll still need a liver transplant, and that might take YEARS to get going, but all in all, he’s in a better place now.  Apparently, Jamie is eating and getting his strength back.  At this rate, he might even get to go home in a few months,” Elena said.

Kerry nodded, not taking his face away from the computer screen, continuing to type away at a lightspeed pace.  “That’s good,” he mumbled, halfheartedly.

Putting her arm around her son, Elena smiled.  “I’m proud of you, Kerry.  That was big of you, and you probably saved your father’s life.  But I have one question,” she asked.

“Hmm?,” Kerry said, still busily working on the last of the script.

Elena sighed.  “Why’d you do it?  Why the change of heart?,” she asked.

Kerry stopped typing.  The silence between them was awkward for a moment or two, until Kerry took in a deep sigh.  

“Did you know when I was really little, I thought Jamie was the coolest dad in the world.  He treated me like an adult, even when I was barely nine or ten.  When I saw him, we did cool stuff, and I thought…  Well, I just thought he was awesome!  What kid doesn’t think their parents are the best?,” Kerry explained.

Elena nodded.  “Right, I understand,” she said.

Shutting the laptop, Kerry hopped off the bed and moved towards his computer desk.  He opened a drawer and began rummaging through it.  “I guess…  I guess that no matter how much shit he put me through, I’ll always have those few good memories to hold onto.  I mean, I can’t forgive all the years he was bad to me, but I can…  Well, I can at least repay him for the few good ones, can’t I?,” he said, pulling a wrinkled photo from the drawer.  He walked back over to Elena and handed it over to her.  A tiny Kerry, barely six years old, was on his father’s shoulders, in a little baseball uniform, and with dirt covering his entire face.  Jamie had on a team shirt, with “Kerry’s Dad” emblazoned proudly on it.

“I remember this.  Your peewee baseball team, you LOVED that.  But then, one year, you just…  Quit,” Elena replied.

Kerry managed a smile.  “It just wasn’t fun anymore without dad there cheering me on.  But that summer, we must have stayed up until dark every  night, practicing hitting balls and catching.  That was the  most fun I ever had with him,” he said brightly.  Taking the photo back from his mother, he tried to flatten it out.  “I did it for that Jamie.  Because…  I guess I hope that he’s still in there somewhere.  I know things will never be like they were, but…  Heh, i guess I’m still a fool,” Kerry said.

Hugging him from the side, Elena almost strangled him to death.  “Honey, that just means you’re human.  That what makes us so wonderful.  That despite how much is thrown at us, and no matter how far we fall, we still have this…  Little speck inside us, deep down, where we hope for a better tomorrow, or to bring back the past.  There is nothing to be ashamed about that, not at all,” she said.

Shaking his head, Kerry sighed.  “Dad’ll never change,” he said.

Elena nodded.  “Probably not, but…  Well, if he’d died he DEFINITELY wouldn’t have.  At least now, he has a chance,” she said.

“Maybe,” Kerry mumbled in response.

The door to Kerry’s room opened, and Samantha re-entered.  “Everything okay?,” she asked worriedly.

Elena chuckled.  “Oh yes, everything’s just fine.  Well, I’m going to order some pizza and set the table for dinner.  Will you join us today Samantha?  There’s so much I’ve been wanting to ask you since you and my boy started dating!,” she said warmly.

“RUN,” Kerry said dramatically.

Samantha rolled her eyes.  “Oh, how bad could it be?,” she laughed.

Grabbing Samantha by the hand, Elena drug her into the living area.  “So Samantha, do you want kids?  How’s your family?  Any diseases I should be aware of?  Have you and my son slept together yet?  Are you using protection?,” she began saying at the speed of light, while Samantha sent a pleading “HELP” with her face.

“Told you,” Kerry mumbled, turning back to his photo and looking it over once again.  He smiled, and walked over to the large group of framed photographs on his dresser.  His friends, the HomeHunters, his mother, and even Samantha were visible.  Everyone in Kerry’s life, save for one person, was pictured.

He leaned the photograph up beside one of Kerry and his mother.  

“You’re an ass, but I still love you.  Ass.  Ass sucking donkey asshole,” Kerry said, moving towards the living room, to attempt and save his girlfriend from the wrath of his mother’s nagging and prodding.

 

  
  


_

 

About halfway between Dallas and Austin, Geoff had stopped at a side-road diner, where they would be eating dinner after four hours on the road, and without a single moment of rest or pit stops.  It was an old-timey type, kept time-locked in the 1960’s, with almost all original  furnishings, in shiny steel and bright red cushioned seats.  Though despite the time era, it was in impeccably clean condition, giving it a five-star experience, with no greasy smell to distract them.  

After ordering their beverages and meals from a blonde waitress, Ryan, Geoff and Barbara sighed loudly.

“That was disappointing.  I really thought we would get somewhere,” Barbara said, pouting angrily.

Ryan rolled his eyes.  “Well if dad hadn’t made us run off like we did, we might have!,” he said, shooting his father a dark look.  

Shrugging, Geoff shook his head.  “You don’t understand, you really don’t.  He’s in a pit, and we gave him a ladder.  He’s got my card, he can call us.  Now, it’s completely up to him if he wants to climb out, and that’s all we can do.  I was in the same spot once, you know.  I know how he feels,” he mumbled depressingly.

With a huff, Ryan groaned.  “I’m disappointed with you!  Just admit you’re mad at him still!  You and Jack help EVERYONE out that you meet!  What’s so different with him?,” he said.

Geoff sighed.  “Yeah, it IS hard.  Well, answer me this Ryan, if you saw your parents right now, what would you do?  Would you try to help them out?  Would your forgive them INSTANTLY for everything?,” he asked.

“Don’t put this back on me!,” Ryan shouted.  “My parents are NOT here, this is about YOU!,” he exclaimed.  

Smirking, Geoff gave his son a mischievous look.  “But would you?  That’s the question!  Would you forgive Mr. and Mrs. Haywood?,” he asked.

“I-” Ryan replied, interrupted by the sounds of three glasses crashing to the floor, and shattering into pieces.  

Everyone turned to the source of the sound, which was a blonde, older waitress in her forties.  Her hair was up in a bun, and her face was wrinkled, and aged her beyond what she should have looked like.  Her hands were trembling, and she was shaking all over, watching Ryan carefully.

“Miss?  Is…  Is everything okay?,” Geoff asked, jumping out of the booth and helping her to clean it up..

The woman shook, and didn’t take her eyes off Geoff’s son.  “Is…  Is your name…  Ryan Haywood?  P…  Please tell me…,” she asked desperately.

Ryan tilted his head, and eyed her curiously.  “It…  It used to be.  I mean, I’m Ryan Ramsey now, but..  When I was born, I was Ryan Haywood.  How’d you know that, nobody knows that except my friends and family?,” he asked.

The waitress covered her mouth.  “Oh… Oh my goodness, you’re…  You’re so big!  I..  I didn’t even recognize you!,” she exclaimed.

Geoff gasped.  “You’re her, aren’t you?,” he asked.

Ryan’s eyes grew wide.

“My name…  Is Charlotte Haywood.  I’m…  I’m your mother,” she said quietly.  

Time stopped.

“M…  Mom?,” Ryan stammered out.

 

_

 

Back at school on Monday, everyone except for Ryan, was staring at JJ intently during their lunch hour, as a small white rodent kept popping out of his hoodie pocket, sneaking cheese-its off his tray, and scurrying back inside before anyone could see it.

“Uh…  So, let’s just get the elephant in the room out of the goddamn way.  JJ, what’s with the rat?,” Miles asked.

The mouse popped out of JJ’s pocket and hissed angrily in Miles’ direction.

Panicked, JJ patted the mouse on the head, in an attempt to calm her.  

“Mildred is a MOUSE, not a RAT.  Get it right, and don’t piss her off.  Mildred is NOT to be trifled with, she will END you!,” JJ explained, with a darkened, fearful expression.

Everyone edged away from JJ slightly.

“In…  Other news, where the fuck is Ryan?,” Arryn asked, still looking at JJ with a great peculiarity.

Miles sighed.  “He’s halfway between Dallas and Austin.  Geoff, him and Barbara had to stop for a few days for some reason.  He really didn’t say much,” he said.

“Asshole!  I wanted to close the Achievement Hunters deal this week!  He’s a partner too, so we need his signature!,” JJ said angrily.  

Arryn smiled.  “So you guys are really going to California this August to start working, and skipping college?  Wow,” she said excitedly.

“What about you?  Aren’t you coming too?,” Miles said warmly.

Blushing, Arryn looked away.  “Uh…  Yeah, if I can find a blind-friendly college out there to help me transition.  I love you Miles, but I’m not giving up on my dream too!  I’ve got application out, but nothing confirmed yet.  If I do, though, I’ll be heading with you guys!,” she said.

Samantha leaned on Kerry’s shoulder.  “I’m going too!  Ker-bear here will be all fancy script-authoring for Monty and working on his books, so I get his proofing and writing job at Achievement Hunters!,” she said brightly.

“Don’t you have a C in English right now?,” JJ asked sassily.

“Shut up!,” Samantha shouted, throwing her chips at him.

A phone buzzing caught Miles’ attention, and he answered it, despite being in school.  “Hey bro, what’s up?,” he asked.

Everyone turned to Miles, whose face slowly began sliding down.

“YOU MET WHO?,” he shouted.

  
  


-

 

Knocking on Mia’s door, Madeline entered her stepdaughter’s room.  “Mia?  Sweetie, can I have a moment?,” she asked.

Mia was quietly sitting at her desk, busily working on her homework.  

“Yes mother,” she replied blandly.

Madeline shut the door behind her.  “Mia, sweetie, I just wanted to say how proud I am that you’re getting better in class.  Your talks with Mr. Howe seemed to do the trick,” she said warmly.

Mia nodded.  “Yes mother,” she replied again quietly.

Walking over to her daughter, Madeline hugged her tightly.  “Sweetie, you know we love you just as much as we love Ray, right?,” she asked seriously.

Mia nodded again.  “Yes mother,” she replied, finally turning around.  “Mother, I’m sorry I disobeyed you.  I’m sorry I hurt that little girl, and I’m really sorry I was so mean to Mr. Townsend.  I’ll write them all “sorry” notes, and apologize tomorrow.  I just…  I just felt really bad, and didn’t know how to say it,” she said sadly, as tears began welling up in her eyes.

Madeline hugged her even tighter.  “Oh…  Sweetie!  Next time you feel that way, just come talk to me!  I love you, and your father loves you!  Your friends love you!  We would have helped you, I promise!,” she said confidently.

“I…  I know mother.  I won’t act that way ever again!  I’ll get the best grades, and do everything like I’m supposed to!,” Mia said regretfully.

Madeline ruffled her daughter’s hair.  “Sweetie, just be happy, and that’s all your father and I want.  Do your best, and be happy!,” she exclaimed.

“Yes mother,” Mia replied.

Madeline chuckled.  “What’s with this “mother” bit?  You’ve never called me that before!,” she said.

Mia sighed.  “Sorry, I thought it was more…  Proper,” she explained.

Smiling, Madeline released Mia and began walking towards the door.  “We’re going out for dinner with Uncle Emi in a few hours.  I’ll come get you when we’re ready!,” she said, exiting the room and closing the door behind her.  

Mia, once her mother had left, put down her pencil.  Standing up, Mia walked over to her recently acquired fishtank, with a wide variety of goldfish.  “Idiots,” she said, as a sly grin began curling around her mouth.  “Isn’t that right, fishies?  All of them are just…  So stupid.  My parents, that fool Mia, and…  Ray.  They didn’t even realize when their own daughter had…” she said, pulling out an all too familiar knife from the inside of her pants.  “Completely changed herself…” she finished.  

The fish in the tank, quickly terrified by the change in personality, hid behind a toy aquarium castle.  

Laughing Mia began swinging the knife around„ swiping at everything.  “The knowledge of centuries of lives and experiences, in the body of a child!  It’s perfect!  No one will EVER suspect me!  I can do whatever I want, and hide behind my age!,” she said, cackling violently.

The fish began surrounding the smaller ones, as if to shield them from the terrifying sight.

“With Solomon’s plan ruined, and with Benjamin the new heir to Obereon, there’s only ONE way to bring The Father back!  Oh…  The years this will take…  How depressing, and how disappointing,” Mia said, slowly sweeping the knife over her hands, letting small cuts form.  She began laughing again.  “Oh well!  I’m young, I can MOST definitely wait it out,” Mia said mockingly.

Finished with her laughing fit, Mia swung around as another knock came at her door.  

“Mia!  It’s Ray, can I come in?,” he asked.

Hiding the knife back within her pants, Mia cleared her throat.  “Of course!  Come on in!,” she said, in a completely different tone.

Ray entered, with his all too familiar grin plastered on his face.  “Hey Mia, I just wanted to ask if everything was okay?  You stopped hanging out with us at school, and…  Well, Lindsay and Courtney want you to come over for another sleepover, if that’s okay,” he said.

“I’d love to!  How about this weekend?,” Mia asked, in a friendly tone.

Nodding, Ray smiled.  “Cool!  Well, Pops and I are going to watch the game downstairs.  Can’t wait for dinner with Emi!  Apparently, he’s got a cool new cat!,” he said eagerly, as he shut the door behind him.

Mia laughed.  “Oh Ray…  You won’t be anyone’s favorite for long.  No…  I won’t let it happen, not again.  After all, I promised this little girl…  So long as I made HER the favorite again, she didn’t care what happened to her,” she said, as her eyes began flashing a violent shade of red..  


	17. R is for Respect

Geoff and Barbara had made themselves scarce in the small town that Ms. Haywood had taken up as a new home.  Apparently, there was a cheese factory of some note to explore.

Though much more notably, Ryan and his mother had gone off to a nearby lake, where they sat next to one and other on a bench.  It was a warm day, where there wasn’t a cloud in the sky, and small children were frolicking in the park with their young mothers.

The older woman wiped her slightly greying hair away, as a bead of sweat went down her forehead.  “I…  I suppose you’ve got a dozen or so questions,” she asked.

Ryan nodded.  “Yeah,” he said, gulping loudly.  “Why did you start on drugs for?,” he asked bitterly.

Ms. Haywood shook her head.  “You were too little to understand, but your father lost his job in the summer before you started kindergarten.  He was an attorney, and found himself on the wrong side of a legal firm.  They blackballed him, and there was zero hope of him ever finding work.  I tried my best to support us, but in the end, there just wasn’t enough time to go around,” she said.

Ryan turned to her.  “Where did you work?,” he asked.

Charlotte smiled.  “I was a banker, who specialized in loans.  I was the best in the business, up until…  Well, everything fell apart,” she said, quickly losing that smile.

“Why’d it have to fall apart?  Why…  Why did you throw everything away?  Why…  Why did you throw ME away?,” Ryan asked, slowly losing his composure, and sniffing back his tears. 

Shutting her eyes, Charlotte clutched at her heart.  “It…  It was my fault.  I got so stressed out between work, and your father never finding a job, the creditors, and then with the other baby-,” she started to say, but stopping.

Ryan’s heart skipped a beat, and turned to her with a dark glance.

Charlotte shut her eyes.  “I’d rather not talk about that.  In short, my life was a mess, and I wanted a release.  When some dealers offered me something at a reasonable price…  It made everything bad go away for a few hours, sometimes for a few days.  Everything was fine, and…  the world was right,” she said. 

Turning away, Ryan watched a little boy chase some ducks, while a worried mother chased after him out of fear.  “Do you remember me crying?  Crying every night?  Crying, BEGGING you to stop doing drugs,” he said angrily. 

“I do,” Ms. Haywood said, taking a moment to wiping away tears with her sleeve.  “I…  I wish I had, but I was sick.  The second I started that poison, I was done,” she explained.

Ryan took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly.  “Where’s dad?,” he asked.

“I divorced him.  After he got out of prison, he…  He went straight back to the way he’d been before.  I’m sorry son, but…  Robert passed away last year from overdose,” Charlotte said.

“Oh,” Ryan said, as images of his father’s blurred face ran through his head.

“Do you hate us?,” Ms. Haywood asked. 

“What?,” Ryan muttered.

Charlotte shook her head.  “Be honest with me.  Be BRUTALLY honest with me, understand?  Do.  You.  Hate.  Me?,” he asked.

Ryan shut his eyes.  “To be honest, yeah, a little.  Life sucked until I got to live with Mr. Ramsey.  I stunk, I was hungry, starved, and hated living every day.  I was sick of taking care of you guys,” he explained.

Charlotte nodded.  “I expected that,” she said.

“But I still loved you guys anyway,” Ryan said with a smug grin.

“Excuse me?,” Ms. Haywood exclaimed, turning around immediately. 

He chuckled.  “Think I would have put up with all that if I didn’t?  I was a little scared of foster hell, to be sure, but…  I wanted my mom and dad back most of all.  That’s why I didn’t leave until then.  I still love you guys, you know,” Ryan explained.

Unable to hold back her tears, she wiped away at her face, and laughed.  “How are you?,” Charlotte asked, in a change of pace.  She looked at him with hope, and with a beaming smile.  “Do you have a girlfriend?  Boyfriend?  How’s your new home?,” she said.

Ryan cleared his throat.  “I um…  I’m fine.  I mean, I’ve got four other brothers, two great dads, and I live with a bunch of really cool people.  I THINK I’ve got a girlfriend, named Emily.  Though I’m not really sure to be honest,” he remarked colorfully. 

“That’s great!  Oh sweetheart, I’m so happy for you, and I’m even happier that you’ve found your own place,” Charlotte said, in a genuine joy.

“You are?,” Ryan retorted.

She nodded.  “Sweetheart, even in my darkest hours, I never stopped thinking about you.  I prayed every night that you found a good home, and had someone a lot better than me as a parent,” Ms. Haywood explained. 

“I did,” Ryan replied confidently.

There were several minutes of awkward silence, until Ms. Haywood started humming a light tune. 

Ryan smiled.  “Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.  You’ll be all right, no one can hurt you now,” he sang, like a lullaby. 

Stopping the humming, Charlotte caught up.  “Come morning light, you and I’ll be safe…  And…  Sound,” she finished.

“You sang that to me when I was little,” Ryan mentioned.

Charlotte nodded.  “Your grandfather sang that to me when I was growing up.  He always said that no matter what the world threw our way, he’d keep us safe, no matter what.  Grandpa Edgar was such a nice man, I’m sorry he couldn’t be your father, or get to know him better,” she mentioned.

He smiled.  “Yeah, me too,” Ryan explained.

Standing up, Charlotte let the sun warm her face.  “Can we finish this somewhere else?  I’d like to get to know your new family, and know you some more!  I’m sure Mr. Ramsey is a wonderful man, with a lot of wisdom and respect!,” she said.

“RYAN!  CHECK OUT THIS AWESOME HAT!,” Geoff shouted, running across the park in a ridiculously oversized block of cheese on his head, with a cheese-themed t-shirt, and bright yellow pants.  Barbara wasn’t far behind, holding a cheese balloon, and carrying a cheese-themed plushy.  “THIS IS THE BEST TOWN EVER!  IT’S REALLY AWESOME AND HAS SO MANY CHEESE THEMED ACTIVITIES!,” she shouted.

The two reached them as Ryan and Charlotte began walking away, pretending not to know either of the two crazy people. 

Playfully, Geoff tried to steal Barbara’s doll to throw at the two of them, only to let her hiss at him.

“HEY, THAT’S NACHO CHEESE!,” Barbara screamed.

Charlotte turned to Ryan.  “I am SO sorry,” she mumbled.

“You have NO idea,” Ryan said, picking up the pace and running alongside his mother.

-

The remainder of March was soon coming to an end, with the warmth of the April spring finally coming into view.  School had been let out for several days after the apparent suicide of one Mr. Cain Howe, who had killed himself in front of several students in the detention room.  Despite the traumatic experience to those involved, a majority of the school had been somewhat relieved to see him “go”. 

Well, all except for one.

Inside the Hullum home, Matt and Dylan were exchanging words in their living room. 

“How is he?,” Matt asked.

Dylan shook his head.  “Mike really liked Mr. Howe for some reason, so he’s really mad all the time now,” he explained.

Scratching his beard, Matt sighed.  “I suppose this would explain his violent behavior, and why he got suspended last week for fighting with that Mark boy?,” he said.

“Yeah.  Mark bullied him a lot, and Mr. Howe stood up for him.  But when Mr. Howe died, Mark started back in again.  But…  Mike didn’t take his crap anymore,” Dylan explained, nodding.

“I see,” Matt said.

Entering from the hallway, Anna took a seat next to them.  “I can’t get anything out of him.  He’s just locked his door like usual, and won’t talk to anyone.  This thing with Mr. Howe is really upsetting him.  Matt, I think you should go and speak with him,” she explained.

Her husband nodded, and Matt rose up from his recliner.  Making his way through their hallways, Matt knocked on Mike’s door. 

“Mike, it’s me.  Can I come in?,” he asked politely.

After a few moments without an answer, Matt pulled his parental trump card, and opened the door anyway.  Doing as he was told and being banned from all forms of electronics after his suspension, Mike was sulking under the covers.

Matt closed the door behind him.  “We need to talk,” he said.

Popping his head up from under the covers, a particularly red-faced Mike stared at him with the darkest eyes he’d ever seen in the boy.  “About WHAT?,” he yelled.

“About your recent behavior.  Getting into fights, disrespecting your mother and I, and back talking your teachers.  I want to know what’s wrong, because the Mike I know wouldn’t act like this without a good reason,” Matt explained, taking a seat next to his son.

Mike rolled his eyes.   “You’re not my real dad, so quit trying so hard!  Just leave me alone!,” he shouted, returning underneath the covers.

A pang struck in the center of Matt’s chest.  Resisting the urge to scream, he patted the boy on the back.  “Now, if I recall, you’re Mike Hullum now, aren’t you?  So technically, that does make you my son.  But even if you weren’t, I think of you as my own.  I have since you and Dylan both moved in with us.  Nothing will EVER change that, I promise,” he said.

Unresponsive, Mike only shirked away from the touch.  “GO AWAY.  I HATE YOU!  I HATE ALL OF YOU!  JUST GO AWAY BEFORE I HURT YOU!,” he shouted.

Matt did a double take.  “Young man, are you…  Threatening me?  No offense, but I think I can-“

He popped out from under the sheets.  “No, I’m not going to hit you, and it’s not a threat, I’m just saying…  You should just…  GO AWAY!,” he shouted again.

Looking over the child, Matt could clearly see him trembling.  What little bravado the child had obtained over the past month, was slowly beginning to melt away.  He reached out to him, but Mike covered himself up again, wrapping himself up like a cocoon. 

He took his hand back.  “Mike…  Is this about Mr. Howe?,” Matt asked.

Mike was completely unresponsive to the comment, but under the sheets, the boy’s face and eyes went cold.

“I know you really liked him, but what Mr. Howe did was NOT your fault.  It was nobody’s fault.  He was just a man who needed help, and he didn’t get it.  I know it’s hard now, but trust me when I say that wounds will heal.  The first step to recovery is TALKING,” Matt tried to explain.

The boy slammed his eyes shut, and curled tighter together under the blankets. 

After an awkward ten minutes of silence, Matt sighed, and patted him on the back again.  “When you’re ready to talk, just come see me.  I have a story that I think might help, if you’ve got the time.  You and I?  We’re more alike than you think, and I can help you through this,” he said, standing up.  Walking to the door, he stood by it, and stopped just before he opened it.  “I love you.  I may not love how you act, but I love you.  Don’t forget that,” he said, exiting the room and leaving the child by himself once more. 

Once he was certain his father was gone, Mike leapt out of bed, and moved over to his dresser.  Taking a photograph of him, his mother, and his father, he sighed.  He then turned to a more recent one, with him, Matt, Anna and Dylan in a park, all smiling goofily.  Images of his long talks with Mr. Howe ran through his head. 

All of which came to one, terrifying conclusion.

 _“Everyone I love…  Dies,”_ Mike thought to himself, slamming the picture of his latest family down, and out of sight. 

_“Not again,” he thought firmly._

_

Inside the HomeHunters corporate Director’s office in the middle of the day, Jack was drowning in mountains of paperwork, finding a newfound respect for his Director.  How Caiti managed to keep everything in line, and by the law was amazing.  He’d been working in her shoes for nearly a month, and was still two weeks behind in paperwork. 

”Motherfucker…,” Jack mumbled, throwing a pen across the room, and destroying a perfectly good plushy doll.  Apparently, legalese was not his first language, and a tax form had gotten the better of him..

Though that wasn’t the only thing that was off.  The man was not in his usual attire for the workplace, and was instead in a T-Shirt and jeans.  His beard had grown out significantly, and Jack‘s hands were oddly twitchy.  Dozens of coffee cups were scattering the Director‘s office, and as he reached for another one, only to be rewarded with an empty container. 

”Piece of SHIT,” Jack yelled, throwing the container on top of the pile with the rest of them. 

“Having trouble?,” Caiti asked.

Jack raised his head up, and saw his sweetheart holding two Starbucks containers, and in a comfortable sundress that betrayed her general professionalism.  Despite the need for the drink of the gods, or the company of such a find woman, he scowled.  “You still have a week of bed rest, and three checkups to clear you for work.  SHOO, SHOO!  Don’t make me get the broom!,” he said, as firmly as he could.

The woman rolled her eyes and moved towards him.  “Oh please, I was FINE three weeks ago.  Gavin’s voice really does the trick, you know,” Caiti said happily.  Handing him his usual blend, he began downing it at the speed of light.  “Besides, from the looks of things, you’re really fucking things up,” she said smugly.

“Excuse me?  I’m not stupid, I’ve filled out federal paperwork before!,” Jack fired back.

Caiti pointed to twelve boxes on the first piece of paper Jack had been working on.  “All of those are wrong, and you’ve misspelled our Bank’s name.  It’s Texas Central, Not Texas Circus,” she said with a smug wink. 

Jack threw his hands up, and groaned.  “Fuck this, take your seat, I’m done with this!  This isn’t my goddamn job anymore, thank Christ,” he shouted.

Giggling, Caiti took back her seat, tied up her hair in a ponytail, and got to work.  Her pen began smoking against the paper, attacking the pages like a demonic force.

“So how’s the house doing?  After, you know…  Everything?,” Caiti asked.

Jack rubbed his eyes.  “Do you mean the part where my adopted son has the soul of a healing fairy in his body, that Lindsay has the heart of a Saint, one of ours is pulling a goddamn Sixth Sense, or the part where my other son can grow wings, and has ruined our ceiling fans trying to learn how to fly?,” he said.

Smiling, Caiti shook her head, already starting the next stack of papers.  “I think it’s really special, and shows how remarkable they are!  They can really do a lot with the world with that kind of talent!  Oh, I can see it now…  Gavin would be a wonderful doctor!,” she exclaimed excitedly.

He sighed, shutting his eyes.  “Yeah, well, I preferred things when they were normal boys and girls, who were just trying to heal old wounds.  Now they’ve got all this to sort through? It’s just not fair,” Jack said wearily. 

Taking a moment to fan the flames from her melted pen, Caiti shook her head.  “They’re strong kids Jack, they’ll get through it.  As long as they remember that they’re THEM, and nobody else, that’s all that matters,” she said supportingly. 

“I’m not so sure,” Jack mumbled, standing up and pacing throughout the office.  He was ruffling his hair, and fidgeting left and right noticeably.

“Jack?,” Caiti asked, noting his odd change in demeanor. 

He shook his head repeatedly.  “Caiti…  I’m not sure how were’t going to handle all this?  What happens  if someone finds out?  What if Michael beats the shit out of someone, and his plumage pops out?  What if somebody realizes Gavin’s got a little more than just a good set of lungs?  All I’m seeing is images of them on laboratory tables!  Us arrested by some black ops military group!?  Caiti, I can’t deal with this!,” Jack shouted. 

Caiti put her work away and rushed towards him.  She took him by the hands, and held them together.

“I can’t…  I can’t do this,” Jack muttered.

Huffing, she put her arms around him, and hugged him tightly.  “Yes you can!  Jack, you are the strongest, most wonderful man in the world!  You love these kids, for better or for worse!  You stayed with them through the chicken pox, through the worst days of their life, and even when they watched all those people suffer at the state fair.  Jack, this is NORMAL.  Parents are human, they get frustrated, they get hurt, and they go through the same crap their children do!  If your breaking point when you say “holy shit” is when your kids sprout wings, I’d say you’re a pretty strong rock,” Caiti explained lovingly.

Jack was silent, and stood still in Caiti’s arms.  He collapsed to her knees, where he was able to stand on the level with Caiti.  Looking into her eyes, Jack had enough.  He planted himself into her shoulders, and buried himself within it. 

She kissed him on the forehead.  “It’s okay,” Caiti said.

Sighing, Jack shook his head.  ”I‘m horrible.  I‘m a failure as a father.  I…  I shouldn’t be like this,” he said darkly.

“Stay with me today,” Caiti said.

He looked up, confused.

“Take a break.  I’ll call Geoff for you, and we’ll get takeout Chinese and watch a movie.  We’ll talk this through, and give you a MUCH needed break,” Caiti replied quickly.

“I can’t, there’s so much that we need to-” Jack started to say, until Caiti pushed him away, and picked up her office phone.  Pressing the “3“ key, she buzzed Geoff’s cell phone immediate.

“Geoff?  Hey, it’s Caiti.  Listen, Jack’s at wit’s end and needs a break.  I’m kidnapping Jack for the weekend, can you take care of the kids?,” she asked, pausing for several minutes.  “Oh of course!  He won’t do it, but I’m making him, okay?  Trust me, he needs it,” Caiti explained.

“Caiti!  Wait a minute, I can’t-” Jack started to say, until Joel busted through Caiti’s office door.  There were no words. 

Joel made some sort of odd gesture with his fingers, in an attempt to make his and Jack’s eyes connect. 

Then, just as quickly as he’d appeared, he disappeared.

Caiti put down the phone, and turned to Jack.  “W…  what was that about?,” she asked in a deep sense of puzzlement. 

Sighing as loudly as he could, Jack plopped down on his chair.  “An unspoken rule of brothers.  When one of us gives “the eye”, the other has to obey.  We made that rule after Geoff came back from the streets.  It was SUPPOSED to be for him, but…  I guess he’s finally had a reason to use it on the other end, and sent the instructions over to Joel.  Fucker,” he said. 

Caiti returned to her seat, and began pile-driving through her work.  “Great!  I’ll get through all of this in about an hour, and we’ll head out!  Go take a nap in the shrink’s office, and I’ll buzz Joel to bring you a lovely cup of tea!,” she said eagerly.

“I-” Jack attempted to argue, only to have Caiti mimic Geoff’s eye gesture. 

“I’m going,” Jack said, exiting the room, and doing as he was told, though with a great deal of reluctance.

-

Few things were more rewarding for a couple of preteen brothers than a brand new video game.  Clutching their copies of the latest Pokemon X and Pokemon Y games while driving home, Brandon and Chris were more than thrilled.

“I’m TOTALLY getting Froakie, what about you?,” Brandon asked.

Chris rolled his eyes.  “Oh please, that frog is SO overrated.  Chespin is totally the better pick.  He’s got better stats, a wider movepool, has better HM usage, and there are TONS of better water types that you can catch than a freaking Froakie!,” he replied.

From the front seat, Jordan turned around.  “You’re one of those people that researches the game extensively before playing it, aren’t you?,” he asked with a smug grin.

Shrugging, Chris pulled out a small notebook that sat between him and Brandon.  Its volume compared to that of Kerry’s questionable yaoi fanfiction.  “Just a LITTLE.  I mean, I wrote down all the EV training places, the best stats, and-”

While the boy rambled and everyone ignored him, Caleb, from the driver’s seat, looked into the rearview mirror.  “I’ve really got to say it again.  I’m so incredibly proud of you two for making the all A honor roll!  It’s a complete turnaround, and your teachers were just THRILLED at last week’s parent-teacher conference with your improved behavior,” he exclaimed proudly.

Brandon’s eyes narrowed.  “DAD, he’s doing the mushy stuff again!  Make him stop with the mushy!,” he yelled, blushing quietly. 

Jordan could only shake his head and smile.  “No, we really mean that.  We were really worried about you two, and things seem to be really going well now.  That’s why you got those games!  We want you to keep up the good work, and do the best that you can,” he said in equal enthusiasm.

“OH!  That reminds me!,” Chris said, torn away from his mathematical computations of STAB moves in the pokemon game.  “Can we please make a tumblr account?  We want to start posting our podcast online, since we’re all done with the first episode!,” he said pleadingly.

“Isn’t tumblr that website with all the gay porn, militant social justice, gifs, bad fanfiction, and celebrity stalking?,” Caleb asked.

“Oh!  Don’t forget the online bullying of famous internet personalities through open threats, detailed hate mail, and really disturbing and psychotic people plotting murders and how to get away with it?,” Jordan said, in a bitter tone.

“That was oddly specific,” Caleb said.

“Can we have one!?,” Brandon and Chris said simultaneously, once again preventing the fourth wall from being broken down violently, and protecting the author from going any further with his ramblings.

“Uh…  This is for that Nightvale podcast you’ve been working on, right?,” Caleb asked.

Chris nodded.  “Yeah!  We’ve got the first episode done, and we want to put it online.  Our new computer teacher says it’s a good place to start!,” he exclaimed.

Caleb turned to Jordan.  “What do you think?,” he asked.

Jordan shrugged.  “They’ll do it even if we don’t give them permission.  I say go for it, but we get to see EVERYTHING they do on it,” he replied, turning backwards to face his children.  “Is that okay with you?,” he asked.

They both nodded instantaneously.

“YES!,” Brandon and Chris exclaimed immediately.

“Okay then, we’ll get you one when we get home,” Jordan said.

As the car began pulling into the main street where the two lived, Caleb’s car phone began ringing.  Jordan punched the button for him, and the bluetooth-enabled microphone in their perfectly good Honda activated.

“Hello?,” Caleb asked.

“Hey Caleb, it’s Joel.  Listen, I was wondering if you and Jordan had thought anymore about that topic we discussed about the kids.  You know, about the-” Joel said, as Caleb cut off the phone. 

Brandon and Chris exchanged worried glances.

“I’ll call him back.  You know Joel, you start him talking, and he never shuts up!,” Caleb said nervously, laughing off the situation.

Though neither boy was stupid, and had caught his odd mannerisms.

“What’s he wanting to talk about?,” Brandon asked.  His voice was hesitant, but brave.

Jordan cleared his throat.  “So, boys, I hear that your big family project is due soon!  How’s that coming along?,” he asked, putting on a masked smile.

Brandon folded his arms.  “Fine, we’re done.  Now what did Joel want to talk to Caleb about!?,” he asked, a little more loudly than he had before.

Caleb chuckled.  “Just some stuff at work.  There’s nothing to be worried about, just a big project we’ve been working on,” he said, in a less than convincing tone.

Shaking his head, Chris sighed.  “You’re lying.  I know when people are lying.  My mom and dad lied all the time,” he said harshly. 

The front seats became very quiet very quickly.

Jordan sighed.  “Fine, you’re right, you deserve the truth,” he finally admitted.  Turning back around to the children, he rubbed his forehead.  “You see, the thing is…  HomeHunters is really growing really quickly.  The problem is that we’ve only got a handful of parents that can take in kids, and Chris and I are both one of them.  So…  Joel’s been wanting to know if I…  Well, if I could watch over another household,” he said.

Eyes widening and breath hitching, Brandon stood still.  “W…  What!?  You’re leaving us?!,” he yelled.

Jordan shook his head immediately.  “No, NO!  I’m not leaving anyone!  It’s just…  It’s something we’ve been thinking about.  There are a lot of kids that need help, and…  I really need to weigh all the options,” he said.

“WE NEED YOU!,” Brandon shouted, in a trembling voice.

Sighing, Jordan nodded.  “I know.  That’s why it’s such a hard choice.  Because it’s either let you and Chris go it alone with Caleb, us move into a bigger house with more people, or me moving out and taking in some kids that really need someone right now,” he said solemnly. 

Both boys turned away as they pulled into their house’s driveway. 

“Come on, let’s go get your tumblr setup, and we’ll-” Jordan said, reaching out to them, as they both leapt out of the car, clearly in no mood to discuss anything further.

“You CAN’T LEAVE!,” Brandon said firmly, slamming the door behind him.  Both walked off in a huff, trying their best to forget everything that had just been discussed.

Caleb sighed, slamming his head against the steering wheel.  ”Well, I figured that would be the case.  Though it does make this decision a hell of a lot easier,” he mumbled.

Turning to him, Jordan looked at him with pity.

”The kids always liked you better, we’ve known that since forever.  They‘ll be happier with you, and will transition a hell of a lot better, so…  I‘ll be the one to go, okay?,” Caleb said despairingly. 

-

Inside the Austin Diagnostic Clinic, the Caduceus staff had all gone, save for Dr. Stiles and Nurse Angie.  Like every day, they were going over the newest findings of the Sin strain, and analyzing the disease in great detail. 

Sighing, Angie slammed her phone down. 

“Caduceus calling again?,” Dr. Stiles asked, with a tiny smirk.

“So a fucking mouse escapes from our genetic intelligence testing lab, and people flip the fuck out.  IT IS NOT MY PROBLEM!  What could that mouse POSSIBLY do?  Stage a war?  It’s not like it could outsmart humans!,” she shouted, with a mocking laugh quickly after.

Ali shrugged.  “I don’t know, but I sure wish a hyper-intelligent mouse could come through and help us with all of this mess,” she said, motioning towards the latest stack of paperwork.

Dr. Stiles sighed.  “I concur.  After running all of the tests on Mr. King, we’ve got more questions than answers.  We’ve not only got a genetic disease that can be transmitted through mucus membranes, but a disease that can LIVE inside of a host for years with ZERO side effects, save for the big one,” he said.

“Emotional alteration.  Perfectly normal people go insane, and begin acting in irrational, obsessive ways,” Ali replied.

Angie nodded.  “This explains plenty.  Why Mr. Tuggey became openly violent with his child and wife.  Why all of those young people followed Mr. King so loyally, and why Mr. and Mrs. Saramago killed an entire marine platoon,” she said solemnly.

“A disease made me do it!  Oh, I can just hear the stiffening of Defense Attorney dicks nation-wide,” Derek said playfully.

Ali pulled her hair back, and tied it off in a bun, yawning loudly.  “Well, with us NOWHERE closer to a cure, we might just start seeing that.  You saw all the people at the state fair.  It’s entirely possible, given the bloodshed, that we might have lost our containment on this disease,” she said grimly.

Before they could discuss the issue further, a loud buzzing came from Angie’s cell phone once again,  Picking it up, she sighed and answered it.  “WHAT?  IF THIS IS ABOUT THAT FUCKING MOUSE AGAIN, I’M GOING TO-” she yelled, stopping immediately.  Her face went cold. 

Ali and Derek exchanged dark glances with one and other.

“You’re sure?  This has been CONFIRMED?  They double checked EVERYTHING?,” Angie shouted. 

“What’s up?,” Derek asked.

Angie pulled the phone away with an excited glance.  “Our pregnancy genetic test I developed has gotten a positive hit!  We might have the next Einsteins being carried here in Texas!,” she said, squealing in delight.

“Genetic test?,” Ali said, turning to Derek.

The great surgeon groaned, rubbing his forehead.  “She’s obsessed with children.  Angie’s been working on some big genetic test that looks not only for disabilities, but for positive genetic markers, like intelligence or natural abilities.  I’ve thought it’s a lot of hoo-haw, and I’ll believe it when I see it,” he mumbled.

“EEEEEK!  TWINS?  BOTH OF THEM!?  OH MY GOD, I’M ON MY WAY!,” Angie screeched, picking up her purse, and leaving the serious nation-wide discussion with narry a care.

+++++

The sacred ground of the Heyman bedroom was a territory not to be crossed, unless under EXTREME circumstances.  With the deadline to her project looming, however, was a circumstance that was in dire need of fixing.

Knocking on the mahogany door in the late hours of the evening, Courtney took a deep breath, hoping that her inquiry would finally be answered.

Kara opened the door in her silken pajamas, and smiled.  “Hey sweetheart, what’s up?,” she asked politely.

Folding her arms, Courtney gave her best, most intimidating glare to her mother that she could muster.  “Mom, it’s been since JANUARY.  You’ve promised we’d get my family history and talk about mom and dad Crawford, but you keep putting it off!  The project is due in just a few weeks, and everyone is done but ME.  So I want to know, and I want to know now!,” she explained firmly.

Pulling back, Kara looked inside the room, with a face that appeared to be torn in two.

“I’m a big girl mom, I can handle this!  I know they did bad stuff for me to be here, I’m not DUMB.  I see GHOSTS for god’s sake, I think I can deal with this!,” Courtney said in an adamant tone, with her face as stoic as it had been before.

Kara sighed.  “Come on in,” she said.

She entered her parent’s room, and was as amazed as she always was.  Despite how clean the rest of their home was, save for Michael and Ray’s rooms, Kara and Joel’s room was spotless.  Decorated in warm colors, with bits of incense burning, and dozens of filing cabinets in a side office, all organized flawlessly.  In an effort to keep their personal space as organized as possible, it was off limits except in special cases.

“Take a seat,” Kara said, patting the side of her bed, and walking towards their office area.  She fiddled through filing cabinets, while Courtney did as she was told.  “Your mother was a hardworking teacher, who was loved the world over.  Your father was a college professor, who specialized in chemistry, and who was loved by his students.  I’m sure you remember, but you lived in a lovely home,” she explained.

Courtney nodded as Kara brought a file over towards her.

“Unfortunately, your father was diagnosed with terminal cancer.  Because of some loophole in the collegiate health insurance system, he was dropped from their plan because of the extensive medical bills.  Your mother’s insurance plan wouldn’t take him because of the prior condition, and essentially…  He was dead in the water,” Kara explained, plopping down next to them.

“What does that have to do with my house blowing up?,” Courtney asked, flipping through the incredibly detailed family history.

Kara sighed.  “After their savings were expunged from the medical treatments, the police determined that they began dealing in methamphetamines.  With your father’s specialization, it was simple to make in their own home, and sold for an incredibly high price.  I also hear they sold their unique formula to a nearby dealers for additional funds.  All of this was to attempt to save their family and circumvent the fraudulent health care system,” she said.

Realization struck, and Courtney looked away.  “When they were…  “Cooking”, they were…  They were really “cooking”.  That’s why they sent me out of the house and made me play in the flowers.  They didn’t want me there,” she said.  Her face scrunched up, and she sniffed back a set of tears.  “My parents were drug dealers,” she said.

“I don’t think it was that simple,” Kara replied almost immediately.

“Why?,” Courtney asked.

Kara smiled, and pulled Courtney in for a side hug.  “Because your parents were between a rock and a hard place.  I don’t condone what they did, and you’ll never catch me saying that I approve of you becoming a drug dealer.  But the fact of the matter is that they were in a horrible situation.  The world completely turned their back of them, and nobody would help.  Health insurance gone, medical rates in the millions of dollars, and facing life and death?  I can’t say I’d know what I would do in that situation, to be honest, but I’m sure they did it because they loved their family,” she replied warmly.

“Really?,” Courtney asked.

Nodding, Kara patted Courtney on the back.  “Sweetie, the police did a full investigation.  Every DIME they made went into medical bills, to help others in similar situations, or  to charity.  Not a single dollar was spent extravagantly.  Your parents were wonderful people Courtney, just caught in a bad situation.  I’m sorry you had to learn about things like this, but…  This is the truth,” she said.

“That’s good,” Courtney said, biting the bottom of her lips.

Entering from their restroom, fresh out of the shower in an oversized T-shirt and baggy shorts, Joel smiled.  “Hey Court, what’s up?,” he asked with a gigantic grin.

“She was learning about her parents,” Kara replied.

“Oh,” Joel muttered, losing his smile almost immediately.  Taking a seat next to them, he tried to muster a half-hearted grin.  “Everything okay?  Did mom give you the whole spill?,” he asked.

Courtney closed the file about herself and her parents, and nodded.  “Yeah, I understand.  At least my mom and dad weren’t really horrible people like Lindsay or Dan’s.  They were just…  You know,” she muttered.

“Yeah, I know,” Joel mumbled.

Standing up, Courtney stretched out and walked to the door.  “I’m going to start on my project, and stay up till 11 with Lindsay, if that’s okay?,” she asked.

Kara nodded.  “Of course, just not any later, understood?,” she replied firmly.

“Thanks mom,” Courtney said, exiting the room and bounding up the staircase.

Joel turned to his wife.  “Well, that was easy,” he said.

“She’s a strong girl.  They’re all strong kids, really,” Kara said, as she crawled back to the head of the bed, and lied down.  “Tea please, with a slice of lemon, and turn on Doctor Who, if you don’t mind,” she requested.

Joel smirked.  “I’m on it,” he said, popping up and moving to their small stove area, turning on a kettle.

“Is Jack okay?  I heard about his weekend getaway with Caiti,” Kara asked.

Shrugging, Joel sighed heavily.  “I’m not sure, to be honest.  He’s taking in everything a little harder than the rest of us.  Not that I blame him.  Maybe Caiti will help him find himself again,” he explained, pulling out several expensive black, leafy tea bags into two delicate teacups.

“He’ll be fine.  He’s Jack!,” Kara exclaimed brightly.

Breaking into their room,  Griffon and Meg were both laughing to the point where their faces were red.  Megan was actually crying.

“Oh my god, she finally realized who she married!,” Joel said, automatically pulling down two additional teacups.

Shaking her head and taking a gentle seat on the edge of the Heyman bed, Griffon wiped away the forming of tears.  “No, you don’t understand!  I went to my OGBYN, because she had some sort of message from Caduceus about my pregnancy test, and you’ll NEVER believe this!,” she shouted.

On the floor in hysterics, Meg shook her head.  “The nurse lady says the twins might be super geniuses!  MOM AND DAD’S KIDS!,” she screamed, returning to the outright laughter she had when they entered.

Having been taking a sip of his brewing tea, Joel spat it out immediately, and began rolling on the floor in fits.  Kara had to muffle her laughter inside a pillow, as not to wake everyone in the house.

“OW!,” Griffon yelled, clutching her stomach.

“What?,” Meg asked.

Griffon looked down at her ever growing tummy.  “I…  I think one of the pricks KICKED ME,” she said in complete disbelief.

_

Caiti’s home was the same as always.  A single apartment in perfect organization, and classy, modern stylings.  A few things had changed with her salary increase, such as non-melting fancier pens, and desks that could withstand their melting points, but on the whole, it was mostly the same.

Jack found himself on the couch, downing a box of Sushi with great haste, while Caiti muted Lifetime, as another commercial came on.

“You know, Geoff would never let me live it down so don’t you DARE say a word, but THIS is my idea of a perfect evening.  The Golden Girls, Sophia sass, a box of sushi, and some LOVELY company,” Jack said.

Holding her hands in prayer, Caiti looked to the sky.  “I hope when I grow old, I’m as grumpy and crotchety as Sophia, with Blanche’s libido, and Rose’s innocence,” she said in a hopeful tone.

“What about Dorothy?,” Jack asked.

“Oh fuck Dorothy, nobody likes Dorothy,” Caiti said, rolling her eyes.

As the two laughed over the best sitcom of the 80’s, Caiti found herself plopped in Jack’s lap.  “Want to talk now?,” Caiti asked.

Putting down his plate of Spicy Tuna, he nodded.  “Yeah, I guess so,” he mumbled under his breath.

Caiti leaned into his chest.  “So what’s this all about?  Does it really bother you THAT much that he kids are a little different?  So they’re not ordinary, there’s nothing wrong with that!,” she exclaimed.

Jack shook his head.  “There is, Caiti.  They’re going to have to live their lives every day now, wondering…  “When will somebody find out?”  “What happens if I get married, how will I tell them?”  “What if people make fun of me?”  There’s just so much they’re going to have to bear now Caiti, I’m scared for them.  I didn’t mind dealing with their psychotic parents or sordid pasts, but this is different!,” he shouted.

“How is it different?,” Caiti asked firmly.

Exasperated, Jack groaned.  “It just IS.  They’re adolescents right now, but they’re all going to grow up to be hormonal teenagers!  Something might slip!  Their lives could be ruined!,” he shot back.

Caiti chuckled.  “So what?  Let them be them!  So long as they don’t break any laws, I don’t see what the problem is!  They’re strong kids Jack, and I KNOW that they’ll get through this.  They just need someone there to say that everything’s going to be okay!  And you’re that person!  Jack, you are their ROCK.  Sure, Geoff is nice, but you’re that stable foundation that every house needs!  The kids are going to look to you right now, when they screw up, or as they realize how different they are.  Are you going to be there for them?  Or will you abandon them, like your parents did to you?  Like their parents did to them?  Or like so many of us experienced?,” she asked.

As if he’d been slapped by a nun, Jack’s face dropped by a mile.

“Oh my god…” he said, as images of the hundreds of parents he’d dealt with swam through his mind.  His disgust at their “excuses” as to why they couldn’t feed or take care of their child.  How much he hated them, and how he swore, no matter what, he’d never be like that..

Caiti smiled.  “You see now?  You’ve GOT to man up, put on your big-boy pants, and BE A PARENT!,” she said, hopping off his lap and striking a rather ridiculous pose.  “WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?  YOU’RE MOTHERFUCKING JACK PATTILLO!,” she shouted.

Without an orchestral piece to support her magnificent speech, an awkward silence came between them, and Jack began snorting through his nose.

“Okay, maybe a little overly dramatic, but you get my point!,” Caiti said, sniping another sushi and popping it into her mouth.

“As always, you’re right!,” Jack said, with a warm smile on his face.

Caiti plopped down next to him and smiled.  “Just take things ONE day at a time, and eventually, everything will get better, I promise,” she said supportively.

“Really?,”Jack asked in a pleading voice.

Shrugging, she laid her head down on his lap, and gave him a goofy grin.  “Of course!  And if they’re not, just make Gavin sing you a merry tune, and you’ll feel ALL better,” she said.

Jack chuckled, and nodded.  “Thanks.  I mean it, thanks.  It’s nice having someone like you in my life.  I definitely owe you one,” he said.

“You owe me, huh?,” she replied.  Deviously, Caiti leaned up and whispered something into Jack’s ear.  It was only for a moment or so, but immediately, the thirty-something male blushed on the spot.

“I…  I…  I uh… I mean….” Jack began rambling, unsure exactly how to respond to such a request.

_

Several days after his “talk” with Matt, Mike slowly withdrew from everything.  Catching that her stubborn husband or her less than sensitive other child, Anna had chosen to pick up the pace.

Entering in Mike’s room, she took in a deep breath.

“Years of theatre experience, don’t fail me now!,” Anna thought to herself dramatically.

Her son popped up from under the sheets, where he had been hiding for the past week during his suspension.  Mike didn’t say anything, nor did attempt to even look at the woman.

“You hate me, don’t you?,” Anna asked, folding her arms together, and biting the bottom of her lip.

“Huh?,” Mike retorted immediately.

“You hate me!  You hate me, that’s why you’re acting out, isn’t it!?  I’m no fool, I’ve failed you as a mother, and this is why everything bad is happening!  I…  I just can’t take it!,” Anna said, putting on a set of fake waterworks, and covering her face.

Mike LEAPT out of his bed and ran towards her, taking her by the hand.  “No!  No, I don’t hate you!  I mean…  I just…  I….” the boy responded, internally conflicted.

Scooting down to her son’s level, Anna immediately dropped the weeping mother act, and captured a firm glance.  “Okay, you don’t hate us.  Then what’s the matter?  SPILL IT, young man!,” she said anxiously.

Caught in Anna’s trap, Mike could only drop his head in shame.  “…”

“What was that?,” Anna asked, having not heard a word he’d spoken.

Mike turned his face up and looked at her directly in the eyes, as tears began to form.  “EVERYONE I LOVE DIES!  MY MOM DIED IN A TRUCK ACCIDENT, MY DAD KILLED HIMSELF, MR. HOWE KILLED HIMSELF, AND I DON’T WANT YOU GUYS TO DIE TOO!,” he screamed as loudly as he could muster.

Stunned, Anna could only sit there, watching as the child finally broke down, crying next to her.

“M..  Mr. Howe was the only teacher who was good to me!  He taught me how to stand up for myself, and to be STRONG.  Then he just went and….  Killed himself!  Right in front of my friend Mia!  Why’d he do that?!  WHY!?  Mr. Howe was…  He was great!,” Mike said, managing to stumble over the words, as sorrow overcame him.

Unable to form any coherent thoughts, Anna could only put her arms around the child, and try to comfort him.

“I know how you feel,” Matt said, standing in the doorway.

Anna and Mike turned up, seeing the man standing with a halfhearted smile.  “When I was…  About ten or eleven, my big brother committed suicide.  He never left a note, or even let us now that something was wrong,” he explained, entering into the room, and extending his hand out to the two of them.  Escorting them, they all three sat on the edge of the bed.  

“Why’d he do it?,” Mike asked.

“I don’t know.  None of us did.  One day I came home, and there were police cars everywhere.  Mom was inconsolable, and dad just kept breaking the perfectly good china,” Matt replied.  Sighing, he rubbed the back of his head.  “Long story short, they both blamed each other, and got a divorce.  I went to stay with my aunt, who took me in and adopted me into the Hullum home,” he completed.

“That was…  Just like me!,” Mike said brightly.

Matt nodded.  “It’s why I volunteered to take you in.  I knew what it was like to lose someone so close to me, and thought I could help you.  But…  You were so optimistic coming in, I never thought I’d have to bring it up,” he replied.  Pulling the child into his side, he hugged him tightly.  “But that’s not the case anymore.  I don’t know what happened to my little Mikey, but I want to know,” he said.

Taking in a deep breath, Mike attempted to calm himself.  With great reluctance, he finally managed to look Matt in the eyes.  “Everyone I love dies,” he managed to mumble.

In a fatherly warmth, Matt ruffled Mike’s hair.  “Seems that way, i know, but I promise that’s not the case.  As much as I hate to swear, the honest to god explanation?  Shit happens,”

“MATT!,” Anna shouted, covering the boy’s ears.

Matt rolled his eyes.  “He’s friend with Geoff’s kid, I’m sure he’s heard MUCH worse,” he explained.

“Definitely,” Matt said, nodding.

AFter a miniature lecture on foul language, Matt attempted to reel in his wife’s maddening passion, and bring the conversation full circle.  

“Mike, I promise you…  Everything looks dark right now, I know, but things turn around.  After I lost EVERYTHING, I never thought tomorrow would be any brighter.  But…  It did.  I met my wife, worked a job I loved, found a BETTER job I loved even more, and met all of our friends.  It took a while, and involved me moving past what I’d been through, but…  Everything has really turned out for the best,” Matt said.

“You think so?,” Mike asked.

“Absolutely.  I swear it.  You’re a bright boy, with a wonderful heart.  The world awaits,” Matt said, winking in the boy’s direction.

Mike managed a small smile.  “Thanks dad,” he said.  There was a glimmer of hope shining in his eyes.

As the touching moment came to a close, the door to Mike’s room swung open ferociously.  Michael walked through it, dragging Gavin by his shirt.

“MICHAEL, WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE?,” Gavin shouted.

Without a moment of explanation, Michael pointed to Mike.  “FIX HIM,” he said.

“Excuse me?,” Anna asked, unsure of how their home had been invaded.  

“He’s bullying people!  He’s beating people up!  He’s all wrong!  FIX HIM WITH THE YOU KNOW WHAT!,” Michael ordered.

“Actually, I’ll be okay now.  Sorry Michael, I was just in a bad mood.  I’ll try to be better, I promise!,” Mike said, with his old smile finally returned.  It was broken, with a plethora of cracks in need of filling, but was still a smile, all the same.

There was a long pause, until Michael finally grabbed Gavin by the collar once more, dragging him back outside the door.  “We’re staying for dinner!,” he shouted rudely, as Gavin began groaning lowly.

“Oh like HELL he is!,” Anna said, shooting up from the bed and rushing after the boy, picking up one of MIke’s toy lightsabers on her way out.

Mike and Matt exchanged an odd glance.  “Don’t they live miles away now?  How on earth could they get all the way here?  They’d have to fly!,” Matt said in bewilderment.

“That’s silly!,” Mike said, shaking his head.

_

In the small town of some cheesy notability, Ryan had managed to stay several more days with Geoff and Barbara’s blessing.  In those few days, the two had caught up on five years of each other.

Charlotte explained about her rehabilitation program, and how she’d managed to stay clean almost immediately after she went into prison, and how she’d found a temporary waitressing job until she could find a bank that would hire her, despite her criminal history.  She also told him about the lovely friends she’d made behind bars, and how “Bertha” would still write her.  Charlotte was surprised how a serial murderer who specialized in the brutal murders of politicians could be so pleasant and completely justified.

Ryan, on the other hand, talked about his GPA, his friends, his new family, and the conspiracy about the cows in Texas being of a hyper-intelligent race, bent on world domination.

Though, as with all good things, their time had to come to an end.

Putting away his last bag into the trunk of their vehicle, Ryan turned back to his mother, who was smiling.  

“I’m glad I got to know my son again, and what a wonderful young man he’s become,’ Charlotte said.

Ryan smiled.  “I’m glad I got to know my mom, and see her be her old self again,” he said, fumbling in his pockets.  Pulling out a small white card, he handed it over to her.  “That’s, uh…  An invitation to my graduation ceremony.  It’s in the middle of May, and we’re having a big party at my house.  I’d really like it if you could make it,” he said.

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,’ Charlotte replied, putting the card as close to her heart as possible.

Ryan looked away.  “I wish…  I wish dad would have gotten better too, you know,” he mumbled.

HIs mother shut her eyes.  “I know.  I do too sweetheart.  But some people just don’t want to be helped.  They’d rather push away their problems forever, instead of facing the world,” Charlotte explained grimly.  

“RYAN!  WE HAVE TO GO, I THINK BARBARA HAS BROKEN WITH ALL THE CHEESE PUNS!,” Geoff shouted from inside their motel room, shuddering in paleness.

“Oh come on!  We’re all just having a gouda time!,” Barbara said, with a flash of white teeth in a gigantic smile.  

“GODDAMNIT BARBARA!,” Charlotte, Geoff and Ryan said simultaneously.  As if on cue, Geoff pushed Barbara into the car, and taped her mouth shut.  He then quickly got into the driver’s seat, and gave a pleading look to his oldest son.

Ryan snorted.  “Well, then I guess this is goodbye for now,” he said.

Charlotte nodded, and threw her arms around Ryan, hugging him as tightly as she could.  Ryan returned the hug ten-fold, and tried his best not to cry.

“I love you,” Charlotte said.

“I love you too,” Ryan replied, raising his head up.  

Stepping away, Charlotte allowed Ryan to enter the car, which Geoff brought to life.  

“Come visit any time, okay?  You’ve got to see everyone!  Tea with Monty, lunch with Joel, and ANYTHING with Burnie,” Ryan said, after he rolled the window down.

“Don’t forget about Michael!  He’s a little angel!,” Barbara said, having removed the tape from her mouth, and cackling like a hyena.

“We’ve got to go, we’ve broke her brain, and Emi scares the HELL out of me,” Geoff shouted, putting the vehicle in reverse.

Afterwards, the car began backing away slowly, and off into the streets.  Ryan waved from the window, and couldn’t help but smile brightly.

“You okay kiddo?,” Geoff asked.

Ryan’s faraway look into the countryside, and his bright smile answered everything.

“At least one of my kids got a happy ending with his past,” Geoff said, unable to contain his joy.

…

..

.

Just outside the Hotel room that they had all stayed in, Edgar was chuckling to himself alongside Margaret, who had witnessed everything the past few weeks.  His fingertips were slowly shattering, into dozens upon dozens of shards of light.  

“I…  I suppose my job here is done, isn’t it?…” he said, as a tear fell down his cheek.

“Edgar…” Margaret said, touching his quickly evaporating form.

He smiled.  “My wish is done.  My daughter and grandson are reunited, and they will finally now the love of a family.  With that completed…   My purpose here is complete.  I can…  Move on now,” he said.

Despite her own sadness at the sight, Margaret nodded knowingly.  .  

With what little form he had left, Edgar managed to drop his black rose cufflinks into Margaret’s hands.  “Give those to my grandson, please,” he said.

“Of course,” Margaret said, kissing the old man on the cheek.  

With her last gesture, Edgar’s form finally vanished, shattering into its last pieces, and flying into the sky, reflecting every color of the rainbow.

“Have a good new life Edgar.  Don’t worry, I’ll take care of  your child as long as I can.  Up until…  Well, I shatter away as well,” Margaret said, clutching Edgar’s final token in her hands.

_

The term “April Showers bring May Flowers” came all too literally for the HomeHunters.  After returning from this trip from Dallas, and as the month of April came at a hastened pasce, rain hadn’t stopped falling for over three weeks.  

So it was with GREAT annoyance that the children found themselves trapped indoors.

Though they weren’t all THAT bored, taking in the wide variety of oddities that their animals kept displaying.

Edgar, as if in some sort of depressed state of loss, had snuck into the freezer, and was licking up the remainder of Ben and Jerry’s ice cream, while watching Steel Magnolias with Griffon, who was in an equal amount of sorrow over the mail being late.

Joe the cat, as usual, was holed up in the oddest of places.  Though on the ceiling fan, as it swung round and round, was a brand new one.  Despite the kids fiddling with the speed settings, the cat remained stationary, and sound asleep.  Joel had been filing for the last half hour, and internally debating whether the PETA protest would be worth selling it to Funniest Home Videos.

Though most peculiar of all, was JJ’s mouse, who was doing advanced calculus homework, and was rewarded with a piece of cheese for each problem solved, while its owner worked on more important internet-things.  In the meantime, Emi, off the corner, kept staring at the mouse, petting his newly obtained greying housecat, Lloyd, who was trembling in fear of the tiny rodent.

Kerry just shook his head.  “Okay, you know, I’ve written some weird shit.  Smutty three way crossovers, a really shitty mafia story complete with cliche amnesia ending, a story with a cute hybrid wolf thing, but there is NO way I would sink this low,” he said, rolling his eyes.

“I just wonder when they overthrow us with the cows,” Ryan said, sitting upside down as he watched Michael slam into the light fixtures for the twentieth time, only to fall to the ground as he electrocuted himself.

“ENOUGH WITH THE DAMN COWS!,” Samantha shouted, as she kept working with Arryn and vocabulary flash cards, as the latter was attempting to strengthen her reading skills.

The doorbell rang, and several of them turned to face each other quizzically.  

“Didn’t dad just leave for pizzas?  Hell, it takes half an hour just to load them in the car, they can’t be back yet!,” Miles said, standing up and moving towards the door,  Pointing to Michael, the boy cut the flying shit quickly.  He went to the door, and opened it quickly.  Standing there, was a heavily bearded male, in rather drab clothing, soaked from head to foot from the torrential downpour they were facing.

“Sorry, we don’t take subscriptions,” Miles said irritatingly.

“No, I-” the male began to say.

“We’re not looking for Jesus either, we’re WELL acquainted with his handiwork,” Miles explained.

“No, that’s not what I-” he tried to say again.

Miles folded his arms.  “What is it?,” he asked.

The male cleared his throat.  “Is this…  The Ramsey home?,” he asked.

“Uh, yeah, duh!,” Miles said.

Shaking his head, the man just laughed. “I suppose it really has been that long then, since you don’t recognize me at all,” he said, despairingly.

Miles squinted his eyes, trying to make out who exactly it was.

Removing his soaking wet hat, Miles saw it immediately.

“It’s…  It’s me,” the man said.

“D…  Dad?,” Miles stammered.

Kyle nodded.  “Yeah, it’s..  It’s me,” he said with a warm smile.

_____

Inside Monty’s recently cleaned apartment, several high-ranking members of Burnie’s studio had come for a prescreening of “The Guardians”.  Having finished their project nearly a month ahead of schedule, the man had been skeptical at first at the quality of work.

Though as he watched the ending credits run on the pilot episode, sang by a tiny little boy he knew all too well, there wasn’t a single face in the room that wasn’t beaming.

Austin Hartwick, Monty’s replacement, began applauding.  “BRAVO!  This is fantastic!,” he said brightly.

Burnie nodded.  “The plot is a little corny for me.  I mean, normal kids with magical powers that are trying to save the world from an unseen force, known as the Dark Queen Linds, who is ALSO a normal kid?  Sounds like a magical girl show, just with…  Boys,” he said.

“But it’s GOOD!,” Monty shouted almost immediately.

“Of course it is.  I’m just saying..  It’s not really our target audience.  I don’t think we can make a movie out of this,” Burnie mumbled.  

“But, we-” Monty said, immediately ready to protest.

“So instead, let’s stick it on the web, like all the Achievement Hunters crap we’ve just bought.  Maybe someone would watch it there,” Burnie said, giving Monty a confirming thumbs up.

“Does that mean…” Monty stammered.

Burnie nodded.  “Absolutely.  I want all of them on staff.  The LOT of them.  Miles, Kerry, Ryan, Samantha, that Arryn girl, and whoever else they think they want.  I’ll get them setup in a townhouse in August.  I’ve already got one ready for JJ and his Achievement Hunters team, so we’ll just stick them all in one place,” he said, standing up, and clapping his hands together.

Austin was flabbergasted, but equally as pleased.  “This is a GREAT opportunity for any kid, they’re going to DIE!  I can’t wait to meet them!  Can I see them, that is?  I’m not overstepping my bounds, am I?,” he said nervously..

“Yes, well…  I’ve always believed in giving my children every opportunity to succeed,” Burnie said, with a warm grin.  “And no, you’re not overstepping at all.  Relax kid, I’m not going to bite!,” he said comically.

“Much,” Monty whispered to Austin when Burnie looked away.


	18. S is for Secrets

Inside the HomeHunters estate, a majority of the group was centered in the living area, surrounding Kyle Luna.  After a quick shower, a fresh change of clothes, and a quick trim or two, he looked incredibly close to the man they’d once known.

Except for, of course, the beard that gave Gandalf a fucking run for his money.

With animated hand motions, Kyle had the group entranced by his stories.  Even his son Miles, who had never been his biggest fan, was watching his every move.

“There I was…  In the middle of the night, in the wastelands of Northern Canada, surrounded by no less than six wolves.  My ankle was twisted, almost broken.  My lamp would soon be out of oil, I was exhausted from the extreme cold, and my only weapon was a travel spork.  I knew for a fact that I would soon be dead…” Kyle said, as grimly as possible.

“WHAT’D YOU DO?!,” Michael cried out, the most interested out of the bunch.

“I bet he ran!  I’d run if I were doing that in a video game!,” Ray said enthusiastically.

“No, he played nice!,” Gavin said, having been covering his face from the “scary” story with Edgar as a body shield.

“What the fuck were you doing in Canada?,” Miles asked, with a rather blank expression on his face.  

“More importantly, weren’t you a chemical engineer?  What’s with the Grizzly Adams shit?,” Ryan asked, folding his arms with a less than thrilled expression.  While Miles had reconciled with his father years past over the phone and through correspondence, Ryan was less than thrilled to see the man.

“No, MOST importantly, can I turn this into a book?  I’m thinking 12% royalties?,” Kerry asked, already three hundred pages into a large spiral-bound notebook.

“SHH!,” Michael yelled.

Kyle chuckled.  “Well, at that point, I pulled out a flare gun and shot it at them.  It TERRIFIED them from the loud noise and miniature explosion, and they ran away.  This gave me enough time to scurry up a gigantic tree and bind myself there so I could sleep.  A few days later, I was well enough to walk back into town, where I got medical attention, and was able to get the special samples ON TIME to the nearby research facility,” he said proudly.

“Aww, boring,” Michael said, huffing.  “I thought you were going to knife-fight with them!  Or become the leader of their pack!  SOMETHING!,” he yelled.

Gavin raised his hands up excitedly.  “YAY, nobody died!,” he said ecstatically, while Edgar barked in agreement at the happy ending.  

“Because you totally didn’t know that Kyle would have survived,” Ray muttered, despairing at his horrendously brilliant, yet stupid brother.  

Miles sighed, leaning back next to Arryn.  “You still haven’t fucking answered about why you’re in the Canadian wilderness, fighting wolves,” he said.

Kyle cleared his throat.  “Oh, that.  Well, after I became a failure as a father and a husband, I decided to get a better job, as far away as possible.  So I chose the Canadian north, where my company had a sister office.  The commute is a BITCH though to and from the facility and the nearest civilzation, if the wolves were any indication,” he said, laughing off the life-threatening walk as though it were nothing.

“Wait, you do this EVERY DAY?,” Michael said, suddenly re-interested in Mr. Luna.

Nodding, Kyle got back into an interesting state of mind.  “Oh yes!  There was this one time, with killer arctic cows that tried to-”

“So what brings you down here, Mr. Lun-” Geoff tried to ask, interrupted as Ryan shoved a pillow  into his father’s face.

“SHUT UP, I NEED TO HEAR THIS!,” Ryan screamed.

Kyle smiled.  “I’ll tell that one later, it’s quite a DOOZY,” he replied, to the utmost disappointment of both Ryan AND Kerry.  “You see, I’m here because next month is my son’s graduation, if I’m not mistaken?,” he said, with a proud demeanor.

“YEAH, AND WE’RE HAVING A BIG PARTY!,” Gavin said, jumping up excitedly.

“WITH NEWS CREWS WANTING TO SEE THEM!,” Ray said, joining him.

Pulling a microphone out of thin air, Michael tumbled over to Miles and stuck the microphone in his face.  “LADS ACTION NEWS!  Is it true that you and your brother Ryan are the first two HomeHunters to complete their childhood?  How are you?  Are you druggies who have failed, or giant successes?,” he asked.  

Arryn got into the spirit of things, stealing the microphone from the child.  “Mr. Miles Ramsey, class president and 5th overall in our class standings!  A MODEL youth, and one hunky hunkerson to ever be a hunk!,” she said, with a devious grin.

Not one to be outdone, Emily stole the microphone next.  “Mr. Ryan Ramsey, first in our class as its valedictorian, and class treasurer!  OH AND HE RUNS INTO DISASTERS FOR HIS BROTHERS!,” she said.

Samantha popped up between the two and smiled gently.  “And they’re both banned from EVER returning to Wisconsin,” she chipped in.

“THAT WAS JUSTIFIED!,” Ryan shouted, blushing.

As the group began arguing, Kyle could only smile, watching as his son and the boy’s family shared what could only be described as an unbreakable bond.  

“He’s a good kid.  Smart, ambitious, and one HELL of a businessman,” Geoff muttered, joining Kyle as the youth began fighting in a dust-cloud over cow rights.

Kyle scoffed.  “He was always a good kid.  I just never saw it, because I was too preoccupied with what I wanted out of a son,” he said.

“What were you expecting?,” Geoff asked curiously.

He shrugged in response.  “I suppose I wanted a son that was strong, masculine, and was better than I was in every regard.  No emotions, and somebody that could take care of themselves no matter what life threw their way.  I…  I didn’t want him to be weak like I was,” Kyle said.

Geoff began laughing to himself.  “Kids are people too, you know.  I know I certainly had better plans for my boys, but…  Well, that’s not the life they wanted, so I butted out,” he said.

“What did you want out of them?,” Kyle asked.

Geoff shook his head.  “Oh, you know, the typical parent stuff.  I wanted Ryan and Miles to go to college and get degrees in something good like Engineering or Medicine.  I’d hoped Michael would have played football, and tear the heads off kids.  I thought that Gavin might have been a doctor, but then again, I watched him and Michael play Surgery SImulator, and decided against it,” he said with a loud cackle.

“Wait a minute,”  Kyle said, turning back to Geoff worriedly.  “Miles..  Miles isn’t going to college?!,” he asked panickedly.

“Well, no.  He’s got a job offer in California to run his online website.  I think they’re offering him a pretty decent salary and bene-” Geoff started to explain, caught off guard as the man stood up and exited towards the bathroom.  

Kyle Luna was not pleased in the slightest.

-

Having gone inside her room as Mr. Luna arrived, Meg kept her body hidden under the covers, trying to rest as much as she could before the school week re-started.

_“Get plenty of rest.”_

_“Don’t do anything outrageous”_

_“If you need to, don’t be afraid to take days off school.  Your life is more important than any test.”_

_“Bed by 7.”_

_“DIET DIET DIET”_

The words of her MANY physicians ran through Meg’s head.  How every aspect of her life was controlled because of her heart.  The fear of death, and the necessity of survival was all she thought about.  She couldn’t even eat at McDonalds like her family, for fear of it destroying her body, and not just in a cosmetic manner.

“Meg?,” Gavin asked, knocking on her door.

Popping her head out, as awake as one could be, she groaned.  “Come in!,” she said.

Opening her door, Gavin, Mr. Pattillo’s son, came in.  Despite living in the same house, and despite being part of the same “weird-ass family” (as Griffon put it), she never dealt with him much.  Gavin was just so…  LIVELY.  Between running around with Dan every morning, singing, dancing, and being the LOUDEST person in the house, they never had much to do with each other.  He was a tiring person to be around, and wore her out almost immediately.  

“Hey Meg, you gotta come out here!  Mr. Luna is telling us about his pet moose named Will, and how they found this REALLY creepy guy living in the woods!,” Gavin said, jumping up and down eagerly.

 _“Bastard.  You fucking son of a bitch bastard, I hope you DIE!,”_ Meg thought to herself, getting angry just LOOKING at his face.  Seeing him, his constant energy, and how much he LOVED life, she’d come to be sick of being around him.

“No thanks,” Meg said, turning around and facing the wall.  “I’m not as LUCKY as you.  I don’t get to stay up late.  I’ve got to go to bed,” she said bitterly.

Gavin tilted his head.  “Huh?  Why?  Cuz of your heart?,” he asked.

 _“No duh,”_  Meg thought, rolling her eyes.

“YES Gavin, because of my heart.  We’ve been living together for a month now, shouldn’t you know this shit?,” Meg said angrily.

Shrugging, Gavin moved over towards her.  “Sorry.  Anyway, come on out!  Your mom said it’s okay!,” he said, trying to keep a positive smile.

_“Survive”_

After discussing everything with her doctors after Griffon’s revelation of her condition, that was all she could think of.  

“No Gavin, just leave me alone,” Meg said bitterly.

Gavin frowned.  “Nah, come on!,” he said running over to her side, and pulling at her arm.  “Let’s go!,” he exclaimed.

“Stop it!,” Meg shouted, pulling her arm away and smacking Gavin on the nose.  “I’ve got to go to bed early EVERY NIGHT Gavin!  If I don’t, I’ll be tired!  If I’m tired, my body has to work harder!  If my body works harder, my heart works harder, and I might DIE!,” she screamed.  Her words were angry, and her body was tense.

Just standing there, Gavin watched her angry glare.  

“That’s not living,” Gavin said plainly.  

Meg relaxed.  “Excuse me?,” she asked.

Gavin smiled.  “That’s not living, trust me.  You’re just surviving like that, that’s not living!  That can’t be fun!,” he said, moving closer and sitting next to her.  “I used to be like that, you know.  When I was little, I stopped talking because it let me survive in my first home.  Mom wouldn’t hit me if I didn’t talk, so I stopped.  I wasn’t happy, but at least I was alive,” he said.

“I…  I didn’t know that,” Meg replied, finding it difficult to to think Gavin EVER stopped talking.

“But Jack and Geoff helped me get better.  I wanted to not only LIVE, but I wanted to be happy too.  I think that’s what we all wanted,” Gavin said, with a kind smile.  As if he were struck with a brilliant idea, he moved to pull Meg off the bed.  “Come on, I’ve got an idea!  Maybe this’ll fix things,” he said.

She stood up, and let Gavin lead her to the middle of her room.  The boy took a deep breath, and started clearing his throat.  

“What…  What are you do-” Meg started to say, as Gavin moved back from her, holding his hands out, and waving them around playfully.

“Let it go!  Let it go!  Can’t hold it back anymore!  LET IT GO!  LET IT GO!  Turn away and slam the door!  I don’t care, what they’re going to say!  Let the storm rage on….  The cold never bothered me anyway!,” Gavin sang, in a smooth, masculine voice, though he was dancing around, mimicking Elsa from the movie they’d seen not that long ago.  Meg giggled at the sight, picturing Gavin in a bright blue wavy set of robes, and his blonde hair braided.  She felt a lightness in her heart, and a slight fluttering.

Continuing, Gavin grabbed a fake crown off his hand and looked at it seriously.  “I’m never going back, the past is in the past…  LET it go, LET IT GO, and I’ll rise like the break of dawn!   Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone!” he sang out loudly, pretending that a magical outfit was appearing on his body.  “Here I stand in the light of day, let the storm RAGE ON!” he spat out, holding the last note as long as he could.  Then, with a final smirk, Gavin gave her a seductive glance.  “The cold never bothered me anyway!,” he said, slamming an invisible door behind him.

Meg snorted as loud as she could, laughing at the sight, and feeling a warmth spread out throughout her body.  All stemming through her heart.

“How you feel?,” Gavin asked, laughing along with her.  

Meg shrugged.  “I dunno.  I still can’t get over that voice of yours!,” she exclaimed.

Grabbing a cloak from her costume trunk, Gavin put it on.  “Then we’re not stopping till you feel AMAZING!  I don’t care if I have to sing ALL night long!,” he called out, grabbing a pointy black hat as well.  “I call this performance…  The tribute to the goddess Idina Menzel, and her gorgeous voice,” he said.  

“Oh really now?,” Meg said, taking seat to watch Gavin’s “performance”.

“And with all that Wizard wisdom, by my looks he won’t be blinded, NO!  Do you think the wizard is…  DUMB?  Or like Munchkins, so small-minded, NO!  He’ll say to me, I see who you truly are, a guy on whom I can rely, and that’s how we’ll begin…  The Wizard and I!,” he sang out, with every ounce of his strength going into his words.

Meg covered her heart, feeling it pump more than ever in her entire life.

_

In the Cwierz-Denecour household, everything had been rather tense since the blow-up in the car.  Several days had passed, and the boys refused to let Jordan out of their sight.  Even when playing Pokemon, and battling ancient gods, they looked up frequently to make sure he wasn’t moving.

On one such glare-fest, Jordan sighed.  “GUYS, I already told you, I’m not leaving.  Chill the hell out, okay?,” he said.

“Good,” Brandon said, returning to his game with a smug grin of satisfaction.

Though as he did, Caleb walked through the living area, carrying a small duffle bag.  “Hey guys, can we talk for a minute?,” he asked.

“Are you and Jordan getting married?!,” Chris asked eagerly.

“What?!  NO!,” Caleb replied in genuine shock.

“Awww…” Brandon said, clearly disappointed with a painful smile.  

“The bastard will NEVER propose,” Jordan said jokingly, sobbing into his hands.

“WHAT THE FUCK!?  When have I EVER…  You know what?  Never mind,” Caleb replied, rolling his eyes.  “ANYWAY, what I wanted to talk about was my plans for this week…” he said.

“What plan?,” Chris asked worriedly.

Caleb cleared his throat.  “Well, you see…  Since you guys didn’t want jordan to go, I’ve decided to go ahead and…  Take his place,” he explained.

The look on the children’s faces fell to the ground, and both boys dropped their DSes simultaneously.

“WHAT?!,” Brandon shouted.

“You can’t!  You can’t go!,” Chris screamed, leaping up and moving towards him.  He hugged Caleb’s leg as tightly as he could.

Caleb groaned.  “Guys…  I know, I know…  But someone’s gotta go.  They need help, and I can give it to them.  Don’t worry, I’ll come visit, and we won’t be-” he tried to say, interrupted as Brandon jumped on his other leg, holding it as tightly as he could.

“NO!  You’re not going, and that’s that!,” Brandon cried out, as he cut off the circulation from Caleb’s foot.

“AH!  Guys, you get Jordan, remember?  You like him better, so what’s the problem!?,” Caleb asked, as he tried to kick the children off, feeling that not even the jaws of life would be able to pry them off.

“SO WHAT?  He’s the fun guy, but we like you!,” Brandon said.

Chris nodded.  “Yeah!  You’re like Mr. Pattillo and really anal about stuff, but we love you too!,” he said.

“Thanks…” Caleb muttered with a less than amused expression crossing his face.

Jordan scratched his head.  “Dude…  I think they’re right, you know.  This is really a nice thing we’re doing, but…  I really don’t want to break up our family, you know.  We’re just now getting along!,” he said.  “And…  Joel said we didn’t have to,” he continued.

Submitting to the fact that his leg-anchors were not letting go, Caleb sad down on the nearest recliner.  “Guys…  Listen to me.  There are a bunch of kids that need new homes NOW!  If they don’t get someone soon, they’ll have to go into regular foster care.  I…  I don’t want that.  So please…  For these kids sake, let me go, okay?,” he asked.

Grips tightened on both his legs.

“NO!,” Chris and Brandon shouted simultaneously.  

Caleb facepalmed.  “Guys, you are NOT making this any easier!  Do you think I WANT to leave?  Screw that!  I’m doing what’s best for everyone else, got it!?,” he screamed out, in a tone that he’d never used with anyone.

“What about YOU?!,” Brandon shouted.

Taken aback, Caleb stammered.

“You made us happy, but what about you?!  How come you don’t get to be happy!?,” Brandon shouted.

“YEAH!  Come on, you don’t wanna go, so don’t go!  STAY!,” Chris said loudly.

Jordan chuckled.  “What happened to doing what was best for the kids?  Or was that lie?,” he asked.

“YOU WERE ON MY SIDE!,” Caleb shouted, shooting his Judas a very bitter glare.

Shrugging, Jordan shook his head.  “Nah, I’m on my side, because I’m a selfish bastard,” he said with a smirk.

Groaning, Caleb leaned back in the recliner.  “Fine…  I’ll think about it another day.  But guys…  This is really for the best, I promise.  So please…  Please just…  Just stop,” he muttered.

Unsatisfied with his answer, Brandon and Chris shared a devious look with each other.

“Plan H?,” Chris asked.

“Plan H,” Brandon replied, nodding in agreement.

_

On the other side of the country, Burnie was inside a large studio loft, which housed around five or six bedrooms, a bathroom, and was in the midst of remodeling.  

Wearing an unnecessary hardhat, and holding fake blueprints, he kept pointing to the many workers and barking orders.

Sipping coffee in the corner, Monty and Austin sighed.  “Does he really have to be in charge of everything?,” Austin asked.

Monty nodded.  “I once saw him tell a janitor how to properly place toilet paper in the stalls.  Paper down, of course,” he mumbled, rolling his eyes.

Both sighed in unison once more.  “Explain to me WHY again we’re working for him?,” Austin asked.

Monty shrugged.  “Because we’re living our dream?,” he offered.

“Good point”, Austin said, chugging a glass bottle of coke.

“NO, NO!  I SAID THE COMPUTER ROOM SHOULD HAVE SIX DESKS AND AN AREA TO EXPAND!  DO YOU PEOPLE NOT LISTEN?!  FOR FUCK’S SAKE, GIVE ME A HAMMER!,” Burnie screamed, as several workers panicked, watching the male take power tools.

Austin chuckled.  “He really cares about these kids, doesn’t he?  I mean, he bought a whole studio apartment for them, got them the top of the line computers to do work, and have basically…  Set them up for LIFE,” he said.

Monty smiled.  “Yeah, but I’m glad he did.  These kids are a remarkable bunch, to be sure.  Kerry’s got a brilliant mind for writing.  Miles is practical, and knows what the gaming public wants.  JJ is just one of those genuinely smart businessmen that knows how to get shit done.  Ryan’s a dedicated man who knows a lot about technology, and is passionate about doing well.  Arryn’s a remarkable voice actress, and a brilliant girl who will probably go far in whatever field she gets.  Then there’s Samantha, who just BRINGS female characters to life,” he said warmly.

“You really love them, don’t you?,” Austin asked, noting the proud smile on his face.  

Nodding, Monty turned to him.  “When I was a kid?  Everything was a goddamn competition in the Oum household.  I watched my oldest brother break my sister’s arm, so she wouldn’t do well in a musical performance and get “axed” at the next family elimination,” he explained.

“Fuuuuck…” Austin said, looking at Monty in complete disbelief.

Monty chuckled.  “Yeah, my childhood sucked.  So it’s nice seeing these kids work so well together, and try to make their futures bright through teamwork.  It makes me even happier to see Burnie help nourish their futures, since they lack the financial means to do it on their own,” he explained.

Austin laughed.  “Yeah, I heard about Santa Burnie, and saw the pictures too.  It’s like he’s been there for the kids their whole lives, hasn’t he, being their little protector!,” he said happily.

Frowning, Monty looked away.  “It’s probably because he can’t have children of his own,” he said.

“Huh?,” Austin replied.

“Yeah.  When he was like…  Oh, I think about sixteen, he went into a physical, and they found there was something wrong with his…  Dynamic duo,” Monty said, choosing a color euphemism, which caused Austin to snort coke out his nose.  “Anyway, they found he couldn’t have children of his own after that.  He didn’t care at the time, but now that he’s getting up there in age…  I think it really bothers him, to be honest,” he said, with a saddened glance.

“Oh…” Austin replied sadly, wiping the soda from his face.

Monty smiled.  “Yeah, so that’s why he’s so obsessed with the kids.  Because…  They really are like his own. The kids he could never have…” he said, watching as the man in question had a buzzsaw in one hand, cutting an entire section of wall out, to the horror of the professional construction workers.

“Why doesn’t he just adopt?  I mean, he’s rich, so couldn’t he do that?,” Austin asked.

Monty shook his head.  “He tried.  There’s such a bias against single men adopting that he couldn’t probably ever get children unless he got married.  And as much as he loves Ashley, they’re just not ready for that.  Then, after that, there’s bias for couples being too OLD not having adaptability,” he said.

Austin whistled.  “Wow. The American adoption system sucks ass,” he said.

“Yes…  Yes it does,” Monty says, looking in the general direction of the reader and nodding vehemently.  “Call your congressman,” he said.

“Who are you talking to?,” Austin asked.

“MR. BURNS, STOP!,” a female worker shouted, trying to help Burnie off a jackhammer, which somehow managed to get inside the house.

Standing up, both men had enough of the bat sitcom that was their boss’s life, and decided to move back outside.  

The summer sun in California was glistening overhead, warming their bodies immediately.  “Man, I’ve missed it here…” Monty said, letting the wind whip his white hair back and forth.  

“You’re actually going back?,” Austin asked.

Monty nodded.  “Yeah, this is just a quick vacation to see the new place.  I mean, after all, this is going to be my new studio,” he said, motioning to the large building next to the studio loft, with a sign being lifted on top of it. “ I’m going to have to move all my shit there, and needed to tell the movers what HAS to go, and what can stay at the production office.  Meanwhile, I’m still on medical leave, so Burnie’s not letting me come back full time…  The bastard,” he mumbled, taking another sip of his Starbucks.  

Both watched as the company sign was finally hefted onto the overhead, and the fabric was removed, revealing it in its entirely.  An all too familiar green star, next to a Chicken inside a pair of white teeth.

“What…  The fuck is that?,” Austin asked, pointing to the chicken logo.

Monty groaned.  “Holy shit, he actually went with THAT?  For fucks sake…” he said, facepalming painfully.  “He wanted our animation studio to be called Cockbite, but our lawyers threw a fit.  So he decided to call us…” he mumbled.

“Call us…  What?” Austin asked.  His eyes were wide, and body shaking at the terror that Burnie would be unleashing on them.

Monty paused, and hid his face in shame.  “R…  Roosterteeth,” he said.

Like a rag doll, Austin fell to the grassy lawn, and had zero intentions of getting back up.

“WHO NAMES THEIR COMPANY SOMETHING LIKE THAT!?  IS HE DRUNK!?  THERE IS NO WAY THAT THIS WILL TAKE OFF!,” Austin screamed from the ground.

-

Cameron, having moved inside the old HomeHunters residence the weekend prior, had taken to making it a much more eloquent area.  While the furniture was the same as it had been for the previous owners, subtle touches had changed the place into its own.  

Most notably was Gavin’s piano, which took center stage in the living room, replacing the dining room table.  On top of it was a carefully crafted bouquet from the outside garden of roses.  

Cameron’s photographs from his entire life were plastered over the walls, in black frames that contrasted against the bright colors inside the pictures.  

It was a lovely home, and Cameron took a great deal of pride within it.

Sitting in the living room, grading his students’ tests, he looked up to see Ruby in her usual spot.

For whatever reason, the mute girl was obsessed with Gavin’s piano.  She touched it constantly, and ran her hands across the ivory keys, but never actually played it.  

Cameron smiled, watching her hold a slight smile.  “You can play that if you want, you know.  I’m sure Gavin would love to teach you sometime!,” he exclaimed.

Whatever smile the girl had, immediately disappeared.  

“Oh come on!  I saw that little smile!,” Cameron said, standing up and ditching the 20 page essay Kerry had written for his class.  Moving closer to her, Cameron sat on the edge of the bench.  “Ruby?  Don’t you want to play it?  I know you really like it!,” he said.

Ruby just stared off into space, her face the same blank canvas it had been since her adoption.

Cameron sighed, and placed his hands on the keys.  Slowly, he pressed into them, producing what little music he’d been taught between Gavin and Isaac.  “Red like roses fills my dreams, and brings me to the place you rest….” he sang, painfully off-key.  

Much to his surprise, Ruby used one hand, and placed them on the keys, playing into it.  

“White is cold, and always yearning…  Burdened by a royal test…” Ruby sang, in a high-pitched voice.  

A leaf would have knocked Cameron over, hearing her sing.

“Black the beast descends from shadows…” Ruby sang, in a remorseful tone, that was filled to the rim with despair.  

“Yellow beauty burns gold?,” Cameron asked, finishing the song for her.

Ruby nodded, as if to affirm his statement.  “Daddy sang that song to me.  It was his favorite,” she managed to say, in a weak, meek voice.  

“Y…  Your Daddy?  Who is your Daddy, Ruby?,” Cameron asked, hoping to get more information out of the girl.

Returning to the keys, she began playing the piano once more, in the same tune they’d just started. “His name is Father,” she said.  

Cameron chuckled.  “I know that, sweetie.  What I wanted to know is what his NAME was.  You know…  LIke my name is Cameron, and your name is Ruby?,” he asked.

“Father.  His name is Father,” Ruby explained, playing the keys eloquently, as if it were a practiced technique of generations.  

Frustrated, Cameron slammed his head on the wood of the piano.  “O…  Okay Ruby…  Then can you tell me where he lived?  Where you lived?,” he asked.

“In a house.  Daddy had a lot of friends.  It was fun there,” Ruby explained, swaying back and forth as she played the keys with a heightened passion.  Her eyes were closed, and the tempo picked up, as though she were playing a masterpiece in front of millions of people.  

Cameron watched her carefully.  “W..  What happened to your Daddy?,” he asked.

“Daddy died,” Ruby said, changing songs.  The music of Gavin’s “Golden” son that he’d written started playing, and Cameron was shocked at how well she played it.  “Daddy had to die, so he could be a human.  I don’t know where Daddy is now.  He said to take care of myself.  To find Carter, and he’d take care of me.  Because Carter and I were friends.  Well, before we were,” she explained.

“You were friends with Carter Reed?  How do you know him?,” Cameron asked, recalling the words the girl had screamed all too earlier.

“We went to school together.  We had Mrs. Sorrells together.  He was my friend,” Ruby said plainly.

Cameron scoffed.  “Sweetie, Carter is in his late thirties.  There’s no way that you and him could have gone to school together,” he said.

Ruby stopped playing immediately.  The music ended, and her words quit coming forth.  Removing her hands into her lap, she looked at the floor shamefully.

“Carter had a pet dog named Jackson.  He died when he got too old, and Carter cried for a week at school during lunch.  So we ate outside when teacher wasn’t looking,” Ruby said forcefully.  

Sighing, Cameron fished out his smartphone from his pockets, and began typing away inside of it.  

_Cameron:  Yo Carter.  Did you have a dog named Jackson when you were a kid?  Did a girl named Ruby help you get over his death eating outside?_

He put the phone to the side.  “Ruby, listen…  I really want to know more about you, but you’re going to have to tell me the truth.  Did this…  Father hurt you?  Is that why you don’t want to say his name?,” Cameron asked, recalling the session on child abuse, and realizing that Ruby fit the bill pretty evenly.  

“No.  Father saved me.  I was going to die, and Father saved me.  Father can save everyone,” Ruby said ambiguously.  

“What on earth are you talking about-” he said cut off as his phone buzzed.  Cameron picked it up and reviewed the text message.

_Carter:  HOW THE HELL DID YOU KNOW THAT?!  I haven’t talked about Jackson in AGES, and Ruby went missing when I was like…  In first grade with Mrs. Sorrells.  Did I get too drunk at the last faculty party and start spouting shit again?  Because, you know, I’m a weepy drunk!!  D:_

Cameron dropped his phone, and turned to look at the girl.

There was something in her eyes.

A burning.

In that instant, Cameron was afraid of this small child.  

“Ruby…  Who are you?,” Cameron asked, backing away from her.

 

_

Hours had passed since Gavin went into Meg’s room.  At nearly three in the morning, both were wide awake, and still singing with all the energy they could muster.  Costumes were scattered all over the floor.  From fake Ariel fins and Eric shirts, a Mulan dress and a Shang cape, and even to an elegant sparkly ballroom gown.  Laughter had been escaping from the door all day, and Griffon decided against interrupting them.

Hand in hand, the two were spinning around and laughing, having dressed up once more in the Wicked outfits they’d had on earlier.  Gavin in a long black cloak, and Meg in a pretty white dress, and matching crown.

"So if you care to find me, look to the western sky!  As someone told me lately, everyone deserves a chance to fly!," Meg sang loudly as Gavin dipped her.

Gavin smiled.  ”And if I’m flying solo…  At least I’m flying free!  To those who’d ground me, take a message back from me!,” he sang back, pulling her up and dancing with wide steps and even more active movements.

Taking the lead, Meg giggled.  ”Tell them how I am defying gravity!  I’m flying high, defying gravity, and soon I’ll match them in renown!,” she sang back.

The two stopped and stared at each other directly in the eyes.  In unison, Meg and Gavin finished off the song together.

"Nobody in all of Oz, no wizard that there is or was, is ever going to bring me down!"

At the end of their singing, both Gavin and Meg were out of breath and breathing hard.  

Meg’s heart was beating quickly, and yet…  It didn’t bother her as it had before.  She clutched her chest and laughed.  ”It doesn’t hurt!  I mean…  It’s beating fast, but it doesn’t hurt!,” she exclaimed happily.  

Gavin grinned.  “I thought that might happen.  You know, the music is the magic in me!,” he joked playfully, with a goofy laugh.

Rolling her eyes, Meg shoved him to the ground.  “You’re such a dork!,” she said, laughing the comment off.  

The lad decided not to say anything else, and shook off the decision to bring up his musical magic.  ”So…  You want to come hang out with us more?  We know your heart can take it now!,” Gavin said, hopping up from the ground, with his all too pleasant smile still plastered on his face.

As her heart finally slowed to a normal pace, and as warmth poured throughout her body.  Giggling, Meg nodded.  ”Yeah.  If we have as much fun as this, I guess I can try…  I mean, so long as I don’t start feeling bad,” she said eagerly.

“You won’t, I promise!,” Gavin said certainly.  Happily enough he helped pick up the costumes, and return them to her trunk.  “So long as we’re family, I swear you’ll never feel bad again!  I promise that,” he said, making a second round on the remainder of costumes scattered on the furniture.

Meg rolled her eyes.  “Yeah right.  How can you promise that?,” she asked.  Her look was less than confident.

“I just can.  Trust me, I..  I just can,” Gavin said, shutting the trunk down.  “I don’t care if I have to sing you to sleep every night for the rest of my life, you deserve a life too!,” he replied.

Meg crossed her arms and looked at him curiously.  “You’re really weird you know?  But…  I’m trusting you, okay?  You better do what you say!,” she said, putting Gavin in a headlock as she hopped up from the bed.  With renewed strength, she managed to give him a painful noogie.

“OKAY, OKAY, I PROMISE!,” Gavin said, finding it difficult to get out of her vicegrip.  She finally does let him go, to which he hops away and towards the door.

Despite the act of violence, she curtseyed in her pajamas.  “Thanks again.  I really do feel better.  You’re not like everyone else.  You’re…  You’re pretty cool,” Meg said, giving him a thumbs up..

"Good!," Gavin said, patting Meg on the shoulders. “You’re one of us now, you know!  You gotta keep up!,” he said with a smug wink.  Though he yawned loudly soon after, and stretched out into the sky.  "I’m going to bed if that’s okay.  We’ve got school tomorrow, and I think Michael’s not going to be the only one sleeping," he said jokingly.

As the boy left the bedroom, Meg took a great deal of interest in his physique.  Though she finally shrugged it off.  “Meh, not as hot as Dan.  He’s nice though,” she said, flopping back on the bed quietly as she felt the hours finally hit her.  

Though just as she shut her eyes, they shot open in an instant.  “Oh.  My.  God.  GAVIN!,” she shouted, leaping out of bed and running out of her room.  Catching Gavin at the foot of the stairs, she grabbed him by the hand and pulled him back into her room.  She threw him to the ground and shut the door behind her, locking it.

“Uh…  Meg?,” Gavin asked cautiously, backing away from the scary lady.

Moving to within an inch of his face, Meg glared at him.  “You know Dan, right?  You know Dan REALLY well!  I mean…  You and he are…  BEST friends, right?,” she asked creepily.  

Gavin nodded.  “I uh…  I mean, yes.  We’re…  We’re like brothers, kind of,” he said.

Meg grinned like a cheshire cat, and grabbed both his hands.  “GAVIN.  YOU HAVE TO HOOK ME UP.  I WANT DAN THE MAN, AND I WANT HIM BAD!,” she shouted.

“I…  Uh…  I mean…” Gavin stuttered, blushing.

“Come on!  Dan is so cute, so nice, and so…  PERFECT!,” Meg shouted.

Gavin laughed a bit.  “You want Dan the Man?  Good luck.  You’re better off asking a rock out to the school dance.  It’d understand the question better than Dan!,” he said, in a minor hysterical tone.

Flames spewed out of Meg’s eyes.  “THAT’S WHY YOU NEED TO EXPLAIN THIS TO HIM IN GREAT DETAIL.  I MEAN IN GREAT DETAIL.  USE FLOWCHARTS IF NECESSARY,” she ordered.

Gavin sighed, realizing that he wouldn’t be freed from her loud, explosive mouth anytime soon.

_

The day after Caleb’s close-call in leaving their house, he’d done nothing but thinking.  Thinking about the boys, thinking about the kids that needed him, and thinking about how much he didn’t want to leave.  

Though…  Seeing the kids that needed him, seeing their files every day at work, and hearing how their time was…  Was almost up.  Caleb’s mind was made up for him.  The lives of the many outweigh his own.

So it was with great reluctance that he entered his household, ready to present the kids with bad news.  Though he was confused, as every light in the house was turned off, and all the furniture had been moved out.  A single table, with a small candle was there, with someone sitting in a chair, facing away from him.

“Uh…  Hello?,” Caleb asked, stepping inside the home.

The door shut behind him, and he saw Brandon and Chris standing there.  They were wearing a suit and tie, alongside a pair of black sunglasses.  

“What on earth are you two doing?,” Caleb asked, stepping away from his boys.

“SO NICE OF YOU TO JOIN US MR. DENECOUR!,” Joel shouted, turning around slowly in the swivel chair.  He was in a white suit, with fake moustache attached below his nose.  In his hands was Joe the Cat, which he was petting slowly with one hand.  “So you come to me, on the day of my daughter’s wedding…” he said, in a bad Italian accent, clearly playing some skinny version of the Godfather.  

Caleb groaned.  “Oh for fuck’s sake…  What have you conned Joel into?,” he asked.

His sons pushed him forward, and forced him into a chair across from Joel.  It would have been harmless, had they not handcuffed him to it.

Caleb sighed.  “Now I feel like I’m at work…” he mumbled.

“MR. DENECOUR…  I was contacted by my associates here…  They explained to me their…  Situation,” Joel said, crossing his legs.  “You’re going to leave them, and I understand I’m to blame in this to some degree.  But…  I think you misunderstood…” he said.  

Looking up, he bore in Joel’s eyes.

“I never ONCE meant for you to leave this family.  I asked you to take in more children, of course, but…  I didn’t want you to leave your family.  I wanted you and Jordan to move into a bigger home,” he said.

Caleb’s eyes widened.  “E..  Excuse me?,” he asked.

“You really are an idiot.  Did you REALLY think any of us, with the homes we’ve got, would EVER ask someone to give theirs up?  More importantly, I’m disturbed that you would even THINK of leaving,” Joel said, giving the man a dark glare.

“W…  What?  Bullshit!  You asked if we wanted a new HomeHunters house!  So we could have new kids!,” Caleb shouted.

Joel sighed.  “I SAID if you wanted a new house and new kids.  You realize my house has gotten remodeled since we moved, right?,” he asked.

There was a blank stare in Caleb’s face, and he could only blink repeatedly.  

“You’re stupid, you know that?,” Brandon said, giving a sideways glance to his father.

Chris nodded.  “Yep.  SOOOO stupid,” he said with an equally bemused face.

“Oh,” Caleb said, looking away from all of them.  “Now…  Now I feel like a heel,” he mumbled.

The lights to the house turned back on, and Jordan, dressed casually, walked towards them.  “Nah.  You just care too damn much.  You want to save the world, with just your two hands.  But…  You forget that there’s only so much you can do by yourself,” he said, walking closer to the scene at hand.  “Caleb, you’re a good man.  However, you only think of other people, and NEVER think of yourself.  You may have gotten over what happened between your mother and your family, but…  You still feel guilty.  You still feel like you need to make up for everything, even though you don’t,” he said, smiling sincerely.

“I…” Caleb stammered out.

Jordan used a key, and unlocked the cuffs.  “Do what you want.  For fuck’s sake, if you want to go to college, go to college, you can work and do correspondence courses.  If you want to stay here and make a family?  Then do it,” he said.  

Standing up, Caleb laughed to himself.  “It’s not that easy, you know…” he said, shaking off the comments.

“Actually, it is,” Joel said.  Tearing off the bad moustache, he shook his head.  “At some point in your life, you’re going to realize what’s most important in life.  That’s your family, whether through blood or spirit, that’s the most important thing.  You’ll realize that money, prestige or other useless shit doesn’t matter,” he said, smiling fondly, in reminiscence.  “Stay close to them, or they’ll leave you behind…” he said, looking away.

Brandon took one of Caleb’s hands, and Chris took the other.

“We don’t want you to go,” Brandon said.

“Please stay!,” Chris pleaded.

Jordan grinned.  “Guys, I think he’s staying now.  Actually, we might be…  You know…  Getting a bigger house.  Maybe a bigger family?,” he said positively.  

Nodding, Joel smiled.  “Absolutely!  My old house is ready and raring to go!  There’s this little baby girl, no older than a few months that needs a good home, and two big brothers to take care of her,” he said, winking.

“Oh!  And Caleb’s got to be getting a degree like he wanted!  After all, HomeHunters needs more child psychiatrists, isn’t that right?,” Jordan said, patting Caleb on the shoulder supportively.

“YAY!,” Brandon and Caleb cried out in unison.

Caleb watched as his family and friends decided the future for him.  A future he wanted.  A future he’d always wanted.  They went on and on about plans.  Plans he’d been too afraid to take for himself.  

He felt a hand touch his.

Turning behind him, he saw four children standing there.  All of them no older than five or six, and all smiling brightly.  

The runt of the group, a sandy brunette, put his arms around Caleb.  

“I love you Caleb,” the boy said.

The others soon joined him, in a group hug.

“We love you Caleb!,” all of them said in unison.

Caleb’s lips stammered.  “S…  Sammy?  G…  Guys?,” he asked.

“I love you Caleb.  Be happy…” the boy finished.

Within an instant, they vanished, shattering in a sparkle of glitter.

“Caleb?,” Jordan asked, touching him on the back.  “You still with us?,” he asked.

He turned back around, and faced his family.  His new family.

A tear fell down his face.  “Yeah…  Yeah…  I’m with you,” he said, pulling them into a big hug.

_

Having finally gotten a moment with his son, Kyle had taken Miles out to a nice French restaurant, alongside Arryn.  They were all in the nicest of clothes, sipping the finest of tea out of crystalline glasses.  

Halfway through their meal, Kyle looked up at the two, who were scarfing down their food in equal enthusiasm.

“Enjoying it?,” Kyle asked.

Coming up from air, Arryn nodded.  “Oh my God, YES.  This is beautiful!  It’s almost as good as Joel’s home cooking!,” she exclaimed.  

Miles gave a thumbs up, not about to even remotely go away from his thick steak and perfectly cooked potatoes.  

Kyle smiled.  “I’m glad,” he said, twirling spaghetti on his fork, soaking up the thick tomato sauce.  Though he failed to eat much of it, having been playing with his food for the past half hour.  “Miles…  I hear you’re…  Not going to college?,” he asked.

With his fork stopped in mid-air, Miles nearly dropped one particularly juicy piece of meat.  His father’s tone was all too familiar.

“Well…  No.  No I’m not,” Miles admitted, putting his fork down.

“What are your plans then?  I assume you and this lovely lady are…  Going to be an item?  I hear you’ve been dating for five years.  Don’t you want to support her?,” Kyle asked.

Arryn felt a chill in the room, and looked away, huddling her arms together.  

Miles took a deep breath.  “I’m going to be working in California.  Half the time, I’ll be doing work with my Internet Series, Achievement Hunters.  The other half, I’ll be working with my friend Kerry on the animation and writing stuff.  I’ll be making PLENTY of money to be content.  I won’t be rich by any means, but I’ll be happy,” he said.

“I see…” Kyle said, taking a sip of the wine he’d ordered.  Turning to Arryn he looked at her firmly.  “What about you?  What will you be doing?,” he asked.

“I’ll be going to college in California.  While I’m there, I’m going to major in medicine, just like my parents did.  I’m not sure what I’ll do with it, but I know I want to help people,” Arryn said firmly.

“So you’ll be bringing home the bacon?,” Kyle asked.

Miles’ eyes squinted.  “So what?,” he asked, bitterly.  

Kyle smiled.  “Miles…  Do you know what my vision for you was?,” he asked.  After a moment of confused silence, Kyle continued.

“I wanted the perfect son.  I wanted a doctor, a lawyer, SOMETHING I knew would make you successful.  I wanted you to be strong, masculine, and unfearing of anything in the world.  I wanted you to be everything I wasn’t,” Kyle explained.

“I’m no-” Miles started to say, interrupted as Kyle rose his finger.

“But…  I realized that was impossible.  I wanted to live MY life through you, and that was wrong.  I wanted MY life to be happy, but my life was already done.  I was wrong to do what I did,” Kyle said.

Miles was dumbfounded.  His jaw dropped as low as it could, to the point where Arryn had to close it for him, holding his jaw up.  

Kyle raised up his wine glass.  “Here’s to Miles Ramsey and Arryn Zech.  Two bright young adults, following their dreams and passions.  Two individuals who have overcome so much, and who I KNOW will succeed in life,” he said, toasting the two.  

Removing her hand from Miles’ jaw, Arryn grabbed her tea glass, and toasted towards Kyle as well.  “And here’s to a reformed asshole,” she said perkily.  

“That too!,” Kyle said, chuckling, clinking glasses with Arryn.

Both drank deeply, as Miles’ fell off his chair and into the floor.

“Miles?!,” Kyle exclaimed, worried.

Arryn rolled her eyes.  “Oh don’t worry, you just broke him.  He’ll be up in about half an hour.  If not by then, we’ll splash him with water…  NOW, let’s talk dessert!,” she said, picking up the menu left by the waiter.  “OOH.  Chocolate cheesecake looks great, doesn’t it MIles?,” she asked, holding it up for him.

Miles garbled some incoherent comment, drooling out of his mouth.

“I’m so glad you agree!,” Arryn said with a bright smile, raising her hand up.  “Waiter!  Oh Waiter!,” she called out.

Kyle snorted, and shook his head.  “You two are PERFECT for each other,” he said, finally managing to scoop food into his mouth.

Though just as he did, Miles popped back up into his seat, returning to his food.  “I never thought you’d say that…” he muttered quietly, as Arryn squealed over her cheesecake, doing the cheesecake dance.

“Me either,” Kyle whispered between him and his son.  

“You really mean this?,” Miles asked, cutting his steak into the tiniest pieces imaginable.  

“I do.  Son, I’m really proud of you.  I won’t lie and say I’m not disappointed that you’re not going to college, but as long as you’re happy, and able to support yourself, I’ll get over it” Kyle said, biting into his meal.  

Miles smiled.  “Thanks dad,” he said, taking another bite of his meal.  There was a silence between the two, as Arryn began undergoing a religious experience from the god-like cake she’d been presented with.

“Do you…  Do you really have to go back to Canada?,” Miles asked.

Kyle nodded.  “My life is there now.  Between Will, my job, and the daily wolf battles, I’d miss it too much.  Besides, this isn’t my home anymore.  Everyone knows what I had done, and I haven’t seen people in years,” he said.

“You can come visit, you know…” Miles said.

“Really?,” Kyle replied, fairly surprised.  

“Yeah.  Really,” Miles explained.  

“Well that’s good…  I was worried I wouldn’t get to meet them,” Kyle said.

Miles tilted his head.  “Meet…  Who?,” he asked.

“My grandchildren,” Kyle said, far too casually.

Chunks of cake, steak, and tea spat out of Miles’ and Arryn’s faces, and onto the table, as they both blushed far harder than they should have.

_

After a particularly active month of April, the end soon come, with the start of May.  

Inside the classroom of Carter Reed, Michael was standing tall in front of the classroom, presenting to the class.  Despite being a group project at first, Mr. Reed had permitted a select few to present their own families, to keep certain things “private”.

“…and that leaves my brothers.  My big brother Ryan and Miles, who’re 18 and goes to high school here.  My brother Ray is over there.  Even though we don’t have the same dads, Gavin’s TOTALLY my brother too” Michael said, pointing to the boys in the middle of the classroom.  “Then there’s Meg, my new sister.  Her mom married my dad this year,” he said, pointing to Meg in question.

From the far back, Carter smiled, checking off an item on his scoring chart as Michael presented a family picture.  It was everyone in the HomeHunters organization, from top to bottom, all smiling out in a park, including the animals, and the Burns organization.

“I have the best family in the world.  Even though they’re not the family I was born with…  I couldn’t ask for anyone better.  They’re my REAL family,” Michael said sternly.

At the end of his presentation, the classroom applauded, as Michael turned off his powerpoint.

“Are there any questions for Michael?,” Carter asked.

A male student of little consequence raised his hand.  “What happened to your real mom and dad?,” he asked.

The classroom went quiet, the HomeHunters especially.

Michael gulped.  “They died,” he replied immediately.

“Okay, thank you Michael!,” Carter exclaimed, cutting off the Q&A, returning to the front of the classroom, and patting him on the shoulder.  Michael returned to his seat and Carter cleared his throat.  “And with that?  That’s the last of our presentations!  Thank you EVERYONE!,” Carter said, clapping loudly for all of them.

Putting down his paperwork, Carter looked up to all of them.  “Do any of you know the true significance of history?  The purpose of it in general?  Why I have bored you for the last year with tales ranging from history’s begin, and all the way to current events?  Why I showed you photos of Auschwitz, explained the horrors of the crusades, and events such as the trail of tears?  Why I assigned this project, making you reflect on your own history?,” he asked.

Ray was the first to raise his hand.  “Because you hate us?,” he offered.

“Because you love torturing us?,” Andrew said snarkily in the background, much to Michael’s amusement.  

“Because you’re required by law?,” Gavin offered.

“Afraid not, smart-mouths,” Carter said, rolling his eyes.

Off, silently in the corner, Mia raised her hand.

“Ms. Narvaez?,” Carter asked, signaling towards her.  

Mia stood up.  Oddly enough, the girl had begun dressing far more formally, and had a much more reasonable haircut, a cute bob that was much more manageable.  

“History provides the world with guidelines.  We learn from history.  After the horrors of World War II, civilizations learned what humanity was capable of, and what hatred and fear could bring.  From the story of Cain and Abel, we learn what cruel things people will do to please those in power.  From our own personal history, we learn from where we came from.  We see the mistakes our families make, and the successes they have experienced.  At the end of the day…  HIstory allows us to learn.  This gives us the ability to predict the future, by knowing what outcomes have already occurred.  THIS is history.  History is the means to our future,” Mia explained, rather darkly.

Carter nodded.  “A well thought idea, Ms. Narvaez, and to some degree, many would agree with you,” he said.

Mia grinned to herself.

“Though I’d like to offer a DIFFERENT explanation,” Carter said, hopping up on his table, and smiling to everyone.  “History…  History does indeed allow us to learn.   But most importantly?  History does NOT define us,” he said proudly.

Mia’s grin turned into an angry frown.

“My mother and father were remarkable individuals.  A teacher and a doctor, both brilliant in their own light.  My grandfather was a Vietnam War veteran, and my grandmother worked for forty years in a bank, and was the love of the community.  I loved them all, more than you could ever know.  However, my family had a problem that I could never look past,” Carter said, pausing for a moment.  He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his head.  “Growing up in rural Arkansas before I moved out here to Texas, my family had been raised a particular way.  As such, they believed that certain people were…  Less important than others,” he admitted, shaking his head.  “My family was racist, sexist, and spoke ill of many different people.  They believed that certain people, such as homosexuals, deserved to die.  For all the love they showed to the world, to those that were of similar minds, they showed an equal amount of hatred towards those who were different,”he said.

The classroom exchanged strange looks.  

“My history was from a group of hateful individuals that I knew as a family.  By all accounts, I should have, if history is any indication, been as they were.  Because, as many will explain, we are likely to become our parents,” Carter said.

Michael couldn’t take his eyes off Carter.  The words he was speaking connected to Michael’s heart, and images of his own father connected with him.

Carter smiled.  “People are wrong.  WE are our own people!  Despite what history expects of us culturally, historically, or genetically, we are capable of being more than just what are expected of us.  As you all grow up, I want you to all remember one thing, and one thing only.  Let this be the ONE lesson you take away from me,” he said excitedly.  

Everyone was hanging on to his words.

“You are your own person, and don’t let history dictate your life.  Choose your own path, and move forward to your own future, regardless of where you came from.  You are capable of amazing things, no matter where you come from in life, or who your family was,” he said, looking towards the HomeHunters, and winking at them.  

The bell rang to the class, and Carter chuckled.  “That’s it for today!  I’ll have your project grades ready on Monday!  Have a GREAT weekend, and hang in there!  The school year is almost up!,” he said, watching as the class filed out.

Standing in the back of the classroom, Carter watched Ruby slowly packing her things up.  

“Ms. Collins? How are you doing?,” Carter asked.

Ruby looked up at him.  “You’re wrong,” she said.

“Excuse me?,” Carter said.

Without offering an explanation, Ruby slung her bag over her shoulder and began walking towards the door.

“Ruby!?,” Carter asked.

She stopped just at the edge of the door, and turned back.  “We can’t escape the past.  It will always haunt us.  You’re just a naive man,” Ruby replied, walking out of the room.

_

Inside the Denecour-Cweirz’s new household, the previous HH2, Caleb entered the house, holding an infant child in his hands.  The little girl, under a year old with little tufts of blonde hair, was cooing happily in a baby sling against his stomach.  

“Jordan!  Julia and I are back, where are you guys?,” Caleb shouted.  

When presented with no replies, Caleb sighed.  “I guess he took the boys out, didn’t he Ju?,” he asked, with a big smile.

Walking into the house, it hadn’t changed much from the state Joel and the Heymans had left it in.  Save for, naturally, a nursery that had replaced Dan’s room, and dozens of baby-safe items littering the home.  

Caleb moved to the recliner, and slowly began rocking the child back and forth.  Julia smiled up at him, and laughed as the man made goofy faces.  

“Caleb?  That you?,” Jordan asked, stepping into the living room, and removing a pair of headphones.  

“No, it’s Lady Gaga,” Caleb retorted, as Julia giggled.  “Where the boys at?,” he asked.

Jordan rolled his eyes.  “Smartass.  The guys went to stay the night with Ramsey’s kids.  They’ve got some plot revolving around Dan and Meg?  I think Gavin was looking for some wingman that didn’t suck,” he explained.  Moving towards them, Jordan extended his hand.  “Come on, you gotta come see this!,” he said.

Standing up, Jordan, Caleb and Julia moved into the nursery, and Caleb’s jaw dropped.  The light green room’s walls had been drawn upon.  Typical Mother-Goose images had been illustrated.  Bright, vivid colors were inside their lines, and it was, without a doubt, a massive improvement over the bare walls.

“What do you think?  I was bored since the semester’s over at college, and wanted to do something nice for the girl.  AFter everything she’s been through, she needs a gorgeous room,” Jordan said, kissing Julia on the forehead.  

Caleb rubbed the child’s back.  “Poor baby…  Left in a dumpster, crying for days!  How could anyone be so cruel?!,” he said, taking his turn to kiss the baby.  “It’s really nice Jordan, thanks…” he said.

Looking around the room for the all clear, Jordan grinned and moved in closer, sneaking a kiss on Caleb’s lips.  

“Naughty…  I thought we agreed not to pull this shit in front of the kids?,” Caleb asked.

Jordan nodded.  “The kids aren’t here.  I just see a baby, who’s not going to say a word,” he said, pulled Caleb into a firm hug.  

The baby groaned in between them at the sign of affection, causing them to back away as the volume increased to an overpowering level of annoyance.  

“Cockblock,” Jordan said, waggling his finger at the girl.

Caleb rolled his eyes.  “Come on Ju, we’ll lay you down for a nap and watch Dora,” he said, walking off.

Sighing, Jordan reached into his pocket, producing a small black box.  “Heh.  Maybe one day we’ll get a day to ourselves…” he said, shaking off the thought and returning to putting away his paints.

_

“PENCILS DOWN!,” Cameron shouted.

The commons area had roughly 200 seniors all sigh in relief, listening as their proctor ended the last of their final examinations.  

Ryan stretched out, yawning loudly.  He turned to Miles, who was 1000% done, with his head melting next to him.

“Calculus part?,” Ryan asked.

“FUCK THEORIES” Miles shouted.

Arryn joined them, giggling at her boyfriend’s distraught face.

“Ryan?,” Ben asked.

Turning around, Ryan was faced with Ben King.  The boy had become far more attentive in class, and actually seemed to show up recently.  Like the rest of them, he’d been a part of the honors program, and was in the top of his class.  

“Hey Ben, what’s up?,” Ryan asked.

Ben smiled.  “Not much…  Brutal test, huh…” he offered.

“YES.  SCREW EVERYTHING,” Miles shouted.

Their group laughed once more at MIles’ expense, and Ben took a seat next to them.  “So uh…  Everything okay with you guys?  I haven’t heard much from you,” he asked.

Ryan nodded.  “Yep.  Everything has been pretty good.  Our plans are pretty much sealed, and heading out to Cali in a few months.  What about you?,” he asked.

Ben smiled.  “I’m going to be working with my father at his detective agency.  I’ll be going to the police academy while working, and training to be a police officer.  I’ve thought about it, and I think I’m going to try for the FBI, or Special Victims Unit.  You know…  Help people that need it the most,” he said.

“That’s cool!,” Ryan said.

He looked away.  “Anyway, I just…  Well…  I just wanted to let you know that if you ever had any…  Problems?  Just stop by the McCormick agency.  We’ll take care of you,” he said.  

“Huh?,” Ryan asked, confused with the offer.  

Cameron stopped by and picked up Ryan’s test paper.  “Finally over, huh?,” he asked, winking.

“Yeah, thank God!,” Ryan said, smiling right back.  As Cameron walked away, Ryan turned back to finish his discussion with Ben, only to see thin air where the man had been sitting.


	19. T is for Triumph

Graduation had been a rather corny affair for the HomeHunters.  With the principal WELL aware of Geoff and Joel’s antics, they had been sat as FAR away from the main ceremony as possible.  So they’d only barely heard Ryan’s magnificent speech, and Miles’ less than appropriate welcoming address.  Like all typical graduations, each of them walked past the school’s superintendent and received an empty plastic diploma holder.  Because, like a sensible school should, they withheld the actual diploma until AFTER the ceremony, to prevent any “wacky” antics on the part of frustrated students.

It was the AFTER party where the real action was, in the hilariously decorated  HomeHunters abode that Elena, Griffon and Meg had painstakingly made into the cheesiest celebration possible, with streamers and balloons like one might expect from a five year old’s party.  Party hats optional, but encouraged.

Off to the side, Geoff put his arm around Kerry and pulled him in close.  “So…  Ker-bear, where the hell is Samantha?  I can’t believe she would miss her own graduation AND this party!  Where’s she been these last few weeks?,” he stammered, clearly celebrating a little “harder” than others, if his breath was any indication.

Kerry chuckled.  “She’s at Caduceus Atlanta.  Her Uncle Carter found some master surgeon that’ll get her-…  I mean, she wanted to get an operation done before she went out west with us.  She’ll be home in about a week, and the two of us will be…  Celebrating, then,” he said, all too slyly.  

“Operation?,” Geoff said, taken aback, and sobering up immediately.  “What’s wrong with her?,” he asked, clearly worried.

“Nothing!,” Kerry exclaimed immediately, waving away his earlier words.  “I mean she’s just…  I mean..  Uh…”

Arryn, having overheard the conversation, pulled Geoff closer to her, and away from the blushing Kerry.  “Geoff, there are SOME things a girl gets done that men shouldn’t ask about.  GET IT?,” she said harshly.

“Oh!,” Geoff said, getting a wide smile on his face, and making an obscene gesture to his chest.  “She’s getting California boobs isn’t she?,” he said slyly.  

Kerry and Arryn exchanged a look of complete deadpan, and both walked away without saying another word.

On the other end of the household, Ryan and his biological mother were sitting with Emily, who was still wearing her cap from the ceremony.  

“So you’re going to nursing school!?  That’s amazing!,” Charlotte said, clapping her hands together near Emily in a miniature celebration.

Emily smiled.  “Yeah, I’ve always wanted to be a nurse.  I’ve always thought that if…  If more people had medical training, the world would be a better place,” she said.

“Oh?,” Ryan asked, taken aback by the words.

She nodded.  “Yeah.  My late boyfriend….  He got hit by a bus, trying to save me.  He stayed alive for nearly 20 minutes, waiting for paramedics to arrive.  Had anyone had even the slightest of medical training, they probably would have saved him, or at least given him a fighting chance,” Emily mumbled.

“Oh…” Ryan replied, looking away from her.  The news was a shock to him.

“What a sweet reason…” Charlotte mused, shutting her eyes tightly.  “That’s why I got into banking, too, actually.  You see, my parents were-”

As Charlotte rambled on about her tragic financial-based backstory, Ryan turned to Emily and signaled for them to get the FUCK out of there.  So very quietly, the two stood up, and avoided the discussion of the 1920‘s depression and how bankers were the very scum of the earth.  

Escaping to the kitchen area, and ignoring the fact that a dog, cat and mouse were playing poker to the side, Ryan chuckled.  “Sorry about that.  My mom’s a little more than excited to be back in my life, and she wants to know EVERYTHING about me,” he said.

“Including…  Us?,” Emily asked.

Ryan’s smiled faded.  “Yeah…  About “Us…”  What is “Us” exactly?  I mean, we went out on a couple of dates, and did the prom thing together, but we’ve never actually…  You know, said what “Us” is,” he replied.

Emily jumped up on the counter.  “I dunno.  Do you want “Us” to be a thing?  Because, you know, I do sort of, kind of, to some degree, like you,” she replied with a quirky smile.

“Really?,” Ryan replied, as his eyes widened to the rather surprising revelation.

She nodded.  “Yeah.  I mean at first, I thought you were just some regular guy-friend at the popular kids’ table.  Some smart-ass Valedictorian who probably thought too highly of himself.  But then…  I watched you go back into the State Fair to save your brother, and then wave it off as “nothing” in the hospital.  I’ve seen your AMAZING family, and how close all of you are together, and…  I’d really like to be a part of that,”Emily said, with a deep smile.  “My own family?  Pfft.  I’m a pastor’s daughter, if that tells you anything.  I’ve been so TRAPPED by rules of some musty old tome that I’ve never been allowed to think of things on my own.  Seeing how… OPEN this place is, it’s like…  My whole life has been a series of doors in my face!,” she shouted out.

Ryan snorted at the sing-song tune she’d used at the end.

“I was thinking the same thing..  So like, I’ve been searching my whole life to find my own place!,” Ryan sang back.

“EWW, HANS!  BACK, BACK!,” Emily shouted, grabbing a frying pan and playfully hitting him with it.

The two laughed in unison, and Ryan couldn’t stop smiling.

 

_“We’re up all night to get lucky!”_

 

Both Ryan and Emily turned behind them, only to see Chris and Brandon holding up and iPod, blasting Daft Punk’s latest hit.

“GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE,” Ryan shouted, grabbing a handful of ice from the party cooler, and chucking it at them.

 

_

 

Caleb and Jordan had taken a little time away from the party to escape outside, and help rig up the pyrotechnics for Burnie, who was over an hour late.  Julia was in the capable hands of Griffon, who kept sobbing over the little bundle of joy.  They feared for her safe return.

“Do we look like expendable workers for his amusement?  Like seriously, who buys a whole case of fireworks for a graduation party?,” Caleb said, begrudgingly tying another fuse together.

Jordan chuckled.  “Oh come on!  This whole thing is fun, and you KNOW it,” he replied.

“Oh yeah, this is my idea of a fun time.  About as much fun as my last root canal!,” Caleb replied, sticking his tongue out at the man.

Huffing, Jordan rolled his eyes, as he finished up the last of his firework-related duties.

“DAD!,” Brandon screamed, running across the open field behind the Homehunters house.  Not far behind him was Chris, who was carrying a couple of pieces of paper.  

Jordan groaned.  “What’s wrong?,” he asked, already recognizing the item as one of their Nightvale scripts.  One of the scripts that they’d been fighting over for the past month, and keeping them up all hours of the night.

Brandon handed Caleb one, and Chris handed Jordan one.  “READ THIS.  We want to know what you think!  Caleb, you’re “C”, and Jordan, you’re “J”.  Come on, do it!,” Brandon ordered.

Caleb sighed, and looked over the “script”.  Finally, he shook his head and decided it was best not to argue with the children.  He took a deep breath and read over it.  “Oh my dearest J.  How I’ve always loved you and wished to be with you, but I’m a dumbass who won’t ever commit to anything,” he mumbled, confused by the content.  This was not, under any circumstances, the usual “Nightvale” experience.

Jordan, who had been reading ahead in the script, began ruffling in his pockets while a smile covered the entirety of his face.  “Oh C, how I love that stupid smile on your face, and the way you look when we kiss, after we think the kids aren’t looking,” he said, finally producing a small black box in his hands.  

Braindead as usual, Caleb continued reading the script, unable to read between the lines, so to speak.  “Oh J, what a dumbass I am, constantly deciding to care about others than myself.  How I wish someone would do my talking for me, and let me be happy,” he said, still staring directly at the paper.

On the other hand though, Jordan had long since stopped reading the script.  “Caleb, I’ve loved you since we were kids.  When you lost your family, I felt like I’d lost a part of myself too.  When you gave up on living in high school, only caring about making money and giving your life away because of guilt?  I couldn’t bear to see it.  Someone so wonderful and kind, not seeing how great they were…  And now, that we have a family together, and life so wonderful?  There’s only one thing left to do now,” he said, getting down on one knee.

Caleb was still staring at the script, and looked up from the paper.  “That’s not on the script, what are you…  R…  e…  ading?,” he asked, taking in the scene before him.

Jordan was smiling as large as he could.  “I’ve had this wedding band since we were seniors in high school.  It belonged to my grandfather, and he gave it me when I told him all about you, saying that he wanted to make sure you felt welcome to the family.  It never felt like the right time, with all the crazy stuff going on the last couple of years, but…  I think now’s the right time.  Assuming, of course, the kids are okay with this?,” he said, turning to the two of them.  Brandon and Chris replied with thumbs up, and had been filming the entire scene with their iPod.

“GO FOR IT!,” Brandon screamed.

“YES!  FOR GOD’S SAKE, YES!,” Chris shouted.

Jordan nodded happily.  “With that, I’m guessing there are no objections?,” he beamed.  He popped open the tiny black box and presented it to Caleb.  Inside, was a simple, golden band, engraved with spiraling lines of ivy.  It was an endless loop, as if it went on for an infinite amount of time.  “Caleb Denecour?  Will you marry me?,” he asked.

The papers in Caleb’s hands dropped to the grass, and a smile overcame his face.  “Well, since the kids when THIS far, and since you’re SO insistent…” he said, nodding.  “Yeah.  Yeah, I think I could marry you,” he said.  

Jordan popped up from the ground, and hugged Caleb tightly.  It was a short, chaste hug, and Caleb took the ring from Jordan, and slowly slipped it on his left hand.  Pulling a nearly identical, yet silver version of Caleb’s ring, Jordan slipped one on his own ring-finger.  The two shared a quick kiss, and turned immediately back to the kids.

“How’d you know?,” Jordan asked.

Chris put down the iPod and smiled.  “When mom and dad first got together, a long time ago, before they got like they were, acted like you guys did.  You guys looked just like Mr. and Mrs. Ramsey too.  That’s love, right?,” he asked.  

Slowly, Jordan nodded.  “Yeah, that’s love,” he said.  

As the two slowly began laughing at each other over the entire situation, Brandon raised up his own iPod, blasting the latest Daft Punk hit.

 

_“We’re up all night to get lucky!”_

 

“SHUT UP!,” Brandon and Caleb shouted in unison, as the kids started giggling and running away in horror at the double menacing both men provided.

With their work outside done, the two walked hand-in-hand back to the main building.  

“Pastor Gus?,” Caleb asked.

“Barbeque at the reception?,” Jordan replied.

“Chocolate cake, with a sports themed wedding?,” Caleb shot back.

“Only if I get to take your name.  I’m sick of people misspelling my last name,” Jordan murmured.

“Honeymoon in Hawaii?,” Caleb asked.

“Only if the kids get to come, and we bring Jack along to babysit while we…  You know,” Jordan said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  

“You mean I have to wait until then?  Let’s leave the kids here tonight and…  Stay up all night to get lucky?,” Caleb shot back.  

They finally reached the inside, seeing that the kids had beaten them to the punch in announcing the news.  Every single member of their friends and family burst into applause, and Griffon burst into tears.  

“IT’S SO BEAUTIFUL!,” Griffon screamed, clutching Julia tightly to her chest.  

 

_

 

The party slowly calmed down after Brandon and Chris’ big announcement, and the insane amount of planning and Elena, Barbara and Joel were already putting into it.  Off to the corner, however, the Narvaez family had someone else on their minds.

Emilio, downing his latest bottle of beer after watching Mildred give him the finger, had been eavesdropping on Luis and Madeline.

“All I’m saying Maddie, is that something’s different about her!  Ever since she saw her teacher off himself, she’s just been…  You know…  Not her!  She’s so quiet, and I SWORE I heard her talking about the invasion of Poland with her Barbie dolls!,” Luis exclaimed.

Madeline rolled her eyes.  “Luis, she wasn’t born in your horrifying world.  Seeing someone die like that?  I’m sure she’s going through some rough times right now.  We sent her to counselors, and they all said she’s a perfectly normal girl!,” she explained.

“What are you talking about?,” Emi asked, his curiosity finally piqued.  

Turning to face him, Madeline huffed.  “Mia’s been acting a little funky lately.  She’s quiet, getting MUCH better grades than usual, and just a little off.  Emi, she saw her TEACHER slit his own throat right in front of her, so OF course she’s going to change after seeing that,” she explained bitterly.

Emilio sighed.  “Yeah, that’d do it,” he mumbled, taking another deep swig of his beverage.  

“And that’s it?!  Boo hoo, poor little Mia, let’s go on with our lives?!,” Luis shouted in response.

“I’m fine father,” Mia said, coming more closely to the three of them.  She had a sly smile on her face.

“Oh… Mia, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Luis started to say.

Mia shook her head.  “I’m sorry father, but I’m okay.  Don’t worry about me so much, I’m just fine, I’m a little sad, seeing Mr. Howe die like he did,” she said, all too clinically.

“MIA, COME ON!,” Gavin shouted, grabbing the girl by her hand and dragging her away.  “I need your help with something!,” he shouted.  

“Oh for fuck’s sake,” Mia mumbled begrudgingly as she was taken away.

Emi took another long swig.  “Yep, that is NOT a normal kid, by any means,” he chided.  

‘EMILIO!,” Madeline stammered back.

“What?!,” Emi said, shrugging away the comments.

 

-

 

Mia groaned as Gavin drug her into his room with Megan Anderson.  Being forced into school for the 356th time, in this day in age, with horny adolescents was hell.  It was about as bad as the life he’d spent as Cleopatra, dealing with that Alexander asshole constantly.  

“What do you want Gavin?,” Mia asked, shaking her head.

Megan grinned.  “We are enforcing plan DanMan!  You never visit or eat lunch with us anymore, so we’ve GOT to do this here and now!  Come on, I’ve got flowcharts!,” she exclaimed.

Mia grabbed Megan by the hand.  “Just tell me what to do.  I just want the cliffsnotes version,” she said, rubbing her forehead as a headache formed.

Laughing, Gavin nodded his head.  “I’m going to brag to Dan about Meg, and you’re going to tell him that Meg is single!  Then we’ll just-”

Before he could finish, Mia stuck her finger in his face.  “How about this instead?  I’ll walk up to Dan.  I’ll tell him that you’ve got the hots for him, and that he should date you.  Then we’ll miss ALL this bullshit, and I won’t have to do this for longer than twenty minutes,” she offered, turning to Meg for confirmation.  After a quick nod, Mia sighed and turned around.  “Be back in a few minutes.  STAY HERE,” she said firmly.  

Walking out of the door, she made her way directly to Dan, who was doing a headstand out of boredom.  

“Dan, get up.  I need to talk to you,” Mia ordered, crossing her hands.

Popping up, Dan smiled back.  “Sure, what’s up?,” he asked.  Though as he did, he began looking at her awkwardly.  Staring deeply, almost painfully into his eyes.  

Mia rubbed her forehead annoyingly as she shut her eyes.  “Okay, I’ll keep this simple and clean.  You, Dan Eberle, are the target boyfriend for Meg Anderson.  She thinks you are hot, for whatever reason, and wants to jump your bones.  If you feel the same way, I suggest you tell her such things.  If not, PLEASE to be telling her so, and I can go on my merry way,” she explained.

“What the fuck are you?,” Dan asked.  There was a disturbing amount of malice  in the otherwise nice boy’s voice.  

Mia’s eyes smashed themselves open.  “Excuse me?,” she asked.  Looking back into Dan’s eyes, she could see the wrath inside of them.  They were red, almost flaming.    

“You’re not Mia,” he said angrily, grabbing her by the arm and squeezing it tightly.  “I don’t know WHAT you are, but you are NOT Mia.  You have THREE seconds to tell me WHO you are, or I’m going to smash it out of you,” he shouted bitterly.  

Struggling to get away, Mia tried to yank her arm back.  “Dan?!  Dan, what are you doing?!,” she shrieked, trying her best to act the part of a damsel in distress, in the hopes of getting the attention from her family.  Though as she looked around, she saw as the world around her had frozen in time.  A grey, lifeless void surrounded her.

“Gin” Mia thought to herself.  

“You.  Are.  Not.  Mia,” Dan said as he edged closer to her.  

Noting that the world could now not see her actions, Mia garnered a small grin.  “Oh, little boy, you have no idea what kind of a hornet’s nest you’ve stepped into.  You best take your spanking like a good little boy,” she said, roll-kicking him in the head, and slamming him into a table.  As he fell to the ground, and his forehead started to bleed, Mia bent down to her boots, and brandished a long hunter’s knife, playfully tossing it around her.  

“Oh how you’ve got no idea how HARD I am going to carve you oooohhh-” she said, as Dan kicked off the table, and head-butted her in the gut, and throwing her into a wall.  Looking up, Mia saw in horror as Dan had erupted some sort of transparent, butterfly-like wings of prismatic coloring.  Dan’s hair had been engulfed in white, and his eyes were a fierce coloring.  “GIVE.  HER.  BACK,” he screamed with the force of a thousand years.

 

_

 

“Did Dan just disappear?,” Miles asked, pointing across the household, and trying to stand up.

Rebecca, his mother, pulled him right back down.

“I am not done with you young man!  Miles, think about this, and think about this a lot!  If I move out there with you, I’ll get a chance to put my acting career into fruition!  I can live with you boys, cook you nice warm meals every night, make your beds, make sure you don’t get your lady-friends pregnant-”

“MOM!,” Miles said, covering his face in the deepest shame imaginable, while Arryn took as many snapshots as possible.  

Kyle chuckled to his son’s side, and patted him on the back.  “Try being married to that.  Meanwhile, Rebecca, sweetheart, let’s not ruin MIles’ life anymore than we-”

Rebecca shot DAGGERS into Kyle’s eyes.

“I mean…  Let’s not ruin Miles’ life anymore than I have.  Let him have his freedom!  He’s got a whole life ahead of him!  Besides!  I want grandkids!,” Kyle replied playfully.

“KYLE!,” Rebecca stammered.

“DAD, OH MY GOD, STOP,” Miles shouted, throwing his head into a pillow.

Arryn rolled her eyes, and put away the camera.  “Okay, let’s get this straight right away, because I’m tired of this argument.  I am SO not having kids until I’m graduated from college, and have a stable career.  I’d really like it if you didn’t treat me like some baby making machine, and more like you’re son’s girlfriend, and potential future wife.  Got it?,” she said, folding her arms angrily.

“Yeah!,” Tristion Zech exclaimed, joining her side, and high-fiving her as he walked past, and on his way to the limbo line, bending at an almost perfect 90 degree angle.

“THANK GOD, somebody finally said it,” MIles said, standing up and joining Arryn’s side.  He slide beside her, and gave her a quick peck on the cheek.  “Seriously, quit treating us like that.  Mom, you are NOT moving in with us.  I know you love me and shit, but we want our freedom.  Mr. Burns lives JUST across the street, and Mr. Oum will be living with us too.  It’s not like we’re going to completely lose our sense.  We’ve got a business to run, and we’re going to do it RIGHT.  I mean, how else am I going to make it big in this world?,” he asked.

 

_"We’re up all night to get lucky!"_

"GET THE FUCK OUT BRANDON!," Miles shouted, tossing a party cup from the hiding lad across the room.

Arryn sighed at the interruption, but nodded at Miles’ earlier comment.  “And I’ll be at college constantly, and have homework and exams, and all sorts of things prepping for my career.  If I want to have a doctorate by Part III and make things easier for the author, I’ve REALLY got to get my ass in gear,” she said.

“What?,” Miles asked.

“What?,” Arryn replied, confused as to why the words came out like they had.

As the four of them began arguing freshly over the living arrangements, JJ finally shut his laptop and stretched out.  Mildred gave him a dark glare at the disturbance to her sleeping schedule, but he’d learned not to care.

Looking around, he couldn’t help but feel horrible about himself.  Everyone had their parents present.  Ryan had his dads, and his new mother.  Kerry had his mother, and even his hospitalized father had managed to wheel himself out to the ceremonies.  Miles had his dads and both of his parents.

JJ couldn’t help but feel a deep gloom overwhelm him, attacking his heart.  The urge to re-open his laptop and drown himself in work to busy his mind became stronger by the second.  

“Everything okay kiddo?,” Emi asked, plopping down next to him.  

JJ groaned.  “Yeah, just fine,” he lied.

“Bullshit,” Emi said, popping another bottle of beer and handing it to JJ.  “It’s gotta suck not having your parents here.  Believe me, I know that feeling,” he said.

Reluctantly, JJ took a sip of the beer, and immediately spat it out.

Emi pretended not to notice.  “My dad was never there for me, and my mom died when I still a little boy.  Graduation, neither showed up.  When I finished my first “job”, my dad wasn’t there.  Every success in life, they were never there.  Until I found Barbara, I never even had anyone to share my happiness with.  I don’t have any children, so…  Yeah, I know what it’s like to be alone in the world, kiddo,” he said.

JJ tried to take another sip, and forced it down.  The putrid taste insured that this would likely be his first and last beer.  

“You know, even when they WERE my parents, mom and dad didn’t really care.  They just went through the motions, but all they really cared about was their social status and money.  I think even if they weren’t in federal prison, they wouldn’t have shown up for my ceremony, or this party.  At least I’ve got my friends and you guys,” JJ mumbled.

Emi nodded.  “You’ve got more than that kid,” he said.

“Huh?,” JJ asked, turning to him.

Emi smiled.  “Jose Jones, I hope you realize that you’ve got the full force of the NV Corporation behind you.  The Narvaez family, who has done you wrong, is yours for the taking.  Anything you ever need?  You’ve got it.  For as long as you need a home, you’ve got one here,” he said warmly.

“MEE TOOOOOoooioooO,” Barbara slurred, popping up behind him and hugging him around the neck.  She nuzzled his hair.  “EMiiii, can we kEEp Him?  Please?  Pretty please?,” she asked.

“Cute,” Emi chuckled.  

“Do I have a choice?,” JJ asked, unable to hold back a playful grin.  

“NoooooPEeeee” Barbara slurred, falling backwards and into the floor.

JJ turned to face Emi.  “Is she always like this?  I mean…  Is she a drunk?,” he asked.

Emi laughed.  “She drinks ONLY when she’s on vacation or on leave from work, since she’s USUALLY on the clock, or might have kids that need her.  So when she does have a little freedom?  Barbie REALLY lets loose,” he said with a warm smile.  “Leave her alone.  She sees a lot of shit in her line of work, and never takes any time for herself.  So if she wants to drink, and does it safely, let her be,” he replied.  

JJ noted the warmth in which Emi looked at her.

“You really love her don’t you?  When you two going to get married?,” JJ asked.

Emi stole JJ’s beer and downed it, without answering.

Though his happy smirk said it all.

 

_

 

Around 7 PM, just as the sun began to set, the front door opened up and revealed a very tropical Burnie Burns, in a full Hawaiian shirt, straw hat, and gigantic glasses.  He had an antiquated boom box on one shoulder, blasting the Beach Boys as loudly as he could.

“Oh Lord, this should be good,” Jack said, standing up from the couch and reaching for a beer.  

“Should I run now?,” Geoff asked, turning to Joel.

Joel nodded.  “Absolutely.  Let’s sneak out the back.  I am so not about to be roped into another Daddy Burns moment,” he stated.

Burnie put down the boom box, and shut it off.  “Oh for fuck’s sake, calm the hell down.  I’m just wanting to talk about our summer vacation!,” he shouted.

“DISNEYWORLD!,” all the kids shouted in unison.

“Again…” all the adults replied in unison.  

Shaking his head, Burnie laughed.  “Well, this is a BIG year, so I believe we should go somewhere more nice for the big kids,” he said, winking in their direction.

“Paris?!,” Arryn shouted gleefully.

“Tokyo?!,” Kerry offered hopefully.

“Anywhere but Montana or Wisconsin,” Ryan replied.

Burnie laughed.  “Oh heavens no!  I thought we could all go to the best place in the world for the best of beach-related vacations, and for the greatest of relaxation spots for prego over there,” he said signaling to Griffon.

With bated breath, everyone stared into Burnie’s eyes as he held up a plethora of plane tickets.  “WE’RE ALL GOING TO HAWAII!  Next week, ALL of us!  Including you, Ms. Emily,” he shouted, winking in the girl’s direction.

Emily fell over to the side, nearly fainting, while the older kids began excitedly speaking with one and other.  The younger kids began asking a thousand questions a minute, sharing in the excitement.

Off to the side, however, Ruby rose from her seat next to Cameron and ran over to Burnie’s side.  She looked into his eyes, and tugged him on the shirt.

Burnie smiled.  “Why hello there Ms. Ruby!  Are you excited to go too?  I bet you’ll have a GREAT time there,” he explained, ruffling her hair.

Ruby nodded.  “Thank you,” she said politely.

“Anytime, kiddo,” he replied.  “Anytime.”

Before the two could speak anymore, the sounds of a crying girl could be heard.  Everyone turned, and saw a bloody Mia Narvaez in Dan’s arms.  Her hair had been chopped to the side, her lip was busted, and a knife was shattered next to them, covered in blood.  She was sobbing in his shoulder, and hugging him as tightly as he could.  

“Thank you!  Thank you Dan!  THANK YOU SO MUCH!,” Mia shouted.

Dan was smiling, and nodded.  “Anytime,” he said.

“MIA?!,” Luis shouted, running directly towards her.  He grabbed her up and clung her close to his body.  “Mia, sweetheart, what happened to you?!  You look like someone beat the hell out of you!,” he screamed.

Mia looked up, and was smiling gleefully.  “Dan saved me!  I’m okay now Daddy!,” she exclaimed, clenching around his neck.

Every turned to Dan, who merely shrugged.  “I, uh…  I got nothing,” he said, standing up.

It was then that everyone gasped, as they saw a fragment of the broken knife stuck in his arm.  “Hey Dad, can you get this out of me?,” he asked politely.  The manner in which he asked it was far too casual for someone bleeding as profusely as he was.  

“DAN!  OH MY GOD!,” Kara screeched, running to his side, and checking over the entirety of his body.

“WHAT HAPPENED?!,” Joel shouted, running over and picking his child up.  Much like Luis, the man’s worry was overwhelming.  “GAVIN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!,” he screamed.

 

_

 

Meg checked her wall clock for the millionth time and huffed.  “What is taking her so long?,” she asked bitterly.

Shrugging, Gavin kept kicking his feet back and forth on his bed.  “Dan’s pretty, uh…  Dumb about this stuff.  I bet she’s having to explain it a lot,” he offered.

She groaned in response, and hopped on Gavin’s bed with him.  Bouncing up and down energetically, Gavin noticed and smiled.

“I guess you really feel better, huh?,” he asked.

Meg beamed brightly.  “Hell yes!  The doctors say my heart is almost as good as new, like I’d never lost my first one!  They say it’s like magic!,” she exclaimed.  

“That’s great!  I’m glad you’re so happy,” Gavin said.  

She turned to him and hugged him tightly.  “It’s thanks to you!  After that night, I felt…  ALIVE!  I’d never sung like that before, or danced like that.  It was so much FUN!,” Meg shouted.

Gavin saw the light in her eyes, and how her red hair seemed to be glowing against her, with a newfound, striking color that had never been there before.  

Meg flung her hair back, and released the hug.  “You know, you’re a lot of fun to be around.  When I start dating Dan, we should all hang out!,” she said brightly.

For whatever reason, that statement caused a frown to form on Gavin’s face.

“GAVIN, GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!,” Joel screamed from downstairs.

Mia flew through the window on the west side of the HomeHunters mansion, and landed squarely on the grassy field.  Hopping right out after her was Dan, in all his faely splendor.  

Not one to be taken advantage of, Mia got right back on her feet, still gripping her knife tightly.

"Boy, I would back off if I were you!  I am CENTURIES ahead of you in intellect, specialized training and anything you could possibly-"

Cutting her off, Dan socked her right in the jaw, and threw her into the ground, leaving a small crater in her wake.

"You back yet Mia?  Or do we need to go another round?," Dan asked, cracking his knuckles loudly.  

Slowly, Mia managed to stand up, and readjust herself accordingly.  Her lip was bleeding profusely, and it was likely that her leg was sprained.  

"I’m not done BOY," Mia spat, lunging out and slashing towards him.  The blade made contact, as the tip dug into Dan’s shoulder.  Mia twisted the knife in as hard as she could, cackling.  “I’ve got you now you blithering-”

Not even remotely bothered by the knife sticking out of his shoulder, Dan merely tweaked Mia on the nose, and threw her off him.  He bent the knife at an angle, and broke it off from the tip sticking inside.  Dan threw it into the ground, and with a quick stomp, he shattered it instantly.  

“Are we done now?  I should probably get this looked at,” Dan said, huffing, while Mia had a look of complete horror stricken upon her face.  

In a desperate scramble, Mia threw out her hand and scratched at his face, leaving behind streaks of blood on his face from the wound.  

Dan didn’t cringe at the wound, and glared into Mia’s eyes.  “Please tell me you’re still in there Mia,” he said, putting his hands on her face.  “Stay with me,” he said.

“GET OFF,” Mia screeched, slapping away his hands.  She began to dive for his face again, with her nails aimed directly for his eyes.  Just before it reached his cornea, however, the nails stopped.  

Mia’s hand trembled before her, stopped just in his face.  Her face grumbled incoherently, as she growled to herself.  

Dan, merely took her by the hand.  “There she is,” he said warmly.  

“NO SHE’S NOT,” Mia shouted in response.  “SHE IS NOT,” she reaffirmed spitefully, as saliva spat out of her mouth.

“Yeah, I believe she is,” Dan said, cupping both her hands into his.  “Mia’s a strong girl, a good friend, and one hell of a fighter I’ve come to learn.  I want her back, whoever you are, and you’re going to give her to me, got it?,” he said calmly, as blood kept trickling down his arm.  

Mia laughed in response, but found it difficult to control her words.  

“Yeah, you’re done, and I’m a hero now, right!I?  Bout time I did SOMETHING right in this family,” Dan responded, with a playful grin.

Looking down at the shattered remains of the hunter’s knife, Dan recognized the timing, and stepped fiercely on it once more, shattering it further into more pieces.

Mia flung herself backwards, and her eyes went grey.  As she hit the floor, a black shadow escaped from her throat.  A dark, slimy substance slithered away from her mouth, and escaped with a swiftness, not unlike that of a snake.  

Dan knelt down next to her, and pulled her closer.  “Mia, are you okay?,” he asked, shaking her slightly.

Slowly, Mia’s eyelids fluttered open.  They no longer held the darkness they once did, and had returned to their usual gleaming blue.  “Dan?  Dan, is that…  Is that man…” she mumbled out.

“Shhh…  It’s okay,” Dan said, patting her on the back.  “Everything’s okay.  That nasty thing’s out of you,” he said.  

A bright smile covered her face, and she hugged his neck tightly.  “DAN, I WAS SO SCARED!  Mr. Howe cut his neck, and this black oozy crap came inside me, and…  And…  It was like someone else was in my skin, making me do things I didn’t want to do!,” she exclaimed, beginning to sob into his shoulder.  

Dan just let her cry, and kept patting her on the shoulder.  “It’s okay Mia, it’s all okay…” he said softly.

As they calmed themselves, Dan noticed as the world around them began to regain color, and their placement was back inside the home.  His radical hair, wings, and glow about his eyes faded, and he returned once more to the casual attire he’d been wearing.

He opened his eyes, and saw the world around him once more, as it had been.

Mia’s sobs became more audible, and the crowd around them nook a great deal of note.

 

_

 

The slimy black snake of a slug kept slithering until dark had come.  Hissing came out of the serpent’s mouth, and its fangs were bared angrily.  Once the commotion had subsided from the Eberle child’s attack against him, and after the children had been rushed to the emergency room, Cain had taken his moment.  Entering the home, Cain slowly began slithering upwards to the highest floor of the home.  Finally within range of the attic, a tiny red tongue licked its lips.  

Slowly creaking open the door to Ray’s room, Cain could finally see another possible heir.  A new body, and a new host.  One he would CERTAINLY not let be seen by anyone else.  The boy would run far away, and he would insure himself enough time to age and train himself properly.  

He entered the room, and slowly made himself climb up the warm quilt that had been hand-stitched from his family.  

Atop the bed, Cain slithered slowly on top of Ray’s body, and made his way to the boy’s throat.  Rearing backwards, a set of pearly white fangs shot forward quickly toward Ray’s neck.  

Though just before he would take the boy as his own, a large orange tabby cat pounced onto Ray’s and took the snake by the body.  

“OOMPH.  JOE, WHAT THE FUCK?!,” Ray exclaimed angrily.  He threw a pillow in the cat’s direction, throwing him and and the cat’s midnight feast away from the bed.  Pouncing away, the sound of Cain’s cries could be heard across the home, as he was slowly eaten, piece by piece into Joe’s stomach.  

 

 

Halfway across the country, Carter Reed had been waiting inside a top-notch medical room, flipping through a magazine, while Andrew was busily playing on his DS.  Caduceus Atlanta, one of the country’s finest medical institutions, had made great strides in gender replacement surgery.  Dr. Derek Stiles, as the king surgeon of Caduceus USA, claimed he had the ability to revolutionize the process, and make them whichever gender, inside and out, to 100% accuracy.  To him, gender was a part of the soul, not a part of the body.

The door knocked, and Carter rose his head.  “Come in!,” he said.

Entering from the room, Dr. Stiles was smiling.  “Everything checked out as far as I am concerned.  Samantha can leave the facility this evening, and can resume regular activities.  I’ve spoken with her privately about after-care, and what she needs to look out for in terms of infections or possible complications.  Thankfully, I know what I’m doing, so I don’t believe there should be any issues,” he explained, winking in Carter’s direction.

“Wonderful!,” Carter exclaimed, standing up and moving directly towards Dr. Stiles, and shaking his hand firmly.  “More importantly, I need to especially thank you for doing this on my insurance.  I would have never believed they covered this,” he said.

Dr. Stiles laughed.  “Mr. Reed, it was my pleasure,” he said, nodding in his direction.

As they spoke, the door slowly creaked open, and Samantha walked inside, and was smiling from ear to ear.  In her usual, casual attire of a big hoodie and jeans, there was absolutely nothing different about her, save for a tiny difference that the world could never see anyway.

“I get to go home!,” Samantha exclaimed, running over and hugging Carter as tightly as she should.  

Carter kissed her on the top of the head.  “You sure do sweetheart.  I’ll get us a flight for first things tomorrow.  I’m just sorry you had to miss your graduation ceremony for this.  I’d really hoped we could have gotten out sooner,” he said sadly.

Samantha rolled her eyes.  “Oh please, I miss an hour long thing I didn’t want to go to anyway, and instead get to finally feel comfortable in my own skin.  I think I can handle that!,” she explained, turning to face Andrew, who, like always, was hiding in the corner.  “I am sorry you had to stay here so long though…  I’m sorry about everything, really.  But now?  You get to be the main character for once!,” Samantha said, running over and hugging her baby brother tightly.

“It’s fine,” Andrew muttered.  Samantha released him, and he had a tiny smile on his face.  “I’m just glad you’re finally my big sis’, like you always wanted to be,” he said.

As the three shared a happy family moment, Dr. Stiles cleared his throat.  “If you’ll excuse me, I really need to be going now.  Sorry, it’s just that I have other patients that need to be checked up on,” he said.

“Oh of course!  Thank you Dr. Stiles!  When my boyfriend and I finally tie the knot, I want you to be at my wedding, got it!?,” Samantha said, running over and hugging him around the neck until he turned purple.

After she finally released him, Dr. Stiles chuckled.  “Speaking of boyfriends, don’t forget to use protection now!  After all, you’ve got the plumbing for baby-making now, thanks to me and Caduceus!  Wouldn’t want any surprises now, would we?,” he said with a smirk.

The color red that Samantha’s face turned could have matched any of the blood bags lining the hospital shelves.

Leaving her in the embarrassed state that she was, Dr. Stiles took his leave and began walking down the long hallways.  He passed by the nursery ward, where small children were under his watchful eyes, insuring their beginning were as strong as possible.  HE passed by the ICU, where many were fighting for their lives on a daily basis.  He passed by regular patient rooms, where many had come for life-saving operations, many of which he would be performing himself.

Though it was none of these rooms that he escaped to, instead choosing to enter the elevator.  With a press of a button, he moved upwards  into the highest room of the facility.  

“What is so important that it couldn’t wait until my shift is over?,” Dr. Stiles asked, apparently into thin air.

Appearing out of the shadows, Gabriel stood next to him.  “I needed your medical opinion on something, Raphael.  That is, if you’re done wasting your precious time with these pathetic excuses for beings?,” she spat out.

Derek chuckled.  “As bitter as ever I see?  I thought I made it quite clear that I never wanted to see your selfish, ass-kissing face again?,” he said, quite spitefully.  

Gabriel sighed deeply.  “Oh Raphael…  How the mighty have fallen.  Once Father’s brightest child, and of equal footing with Saint Michael, you’ve really let yourself go in this…  Shell of thing you call a body,” she mocked.

Dr. Stiles flipped the emergency switch on the elevator, stopping it in its tracks, and turning off all of the lights and power to the machine.  “Are we here to argue about old things, or are you here for a point?  I may not have raised my hand in centuries, but that doesn’t mean I won’t send your ass straight to Azrael and let him put you back together!,” he threatened menacingly, as his voice dropped into a deepness that none had ever heard.

Gabriel sighed deeply once more.  “All I want to know is THIS.  Is there any way for us to separate ourselves from these human bodies safely, or is murder the only alternative?  Furthermore, is there anyway to PURGE the human heart from our souls afterwards?,” she asked.

“Get out,” Dr. Stiles ordered, turning back on the elevator’s power.  They quickly began to rise once more.

“Very well, but don’t say I didn’t ask!,” Gabriel exclaimed, vanishing into thin air, and with a small cloud of black smoke.  

Frustrated, Derek let out a long groan, as he began banging his head against the wood paneling inside the elevator.  Slowly, he reached into the pocket of his lab coat, and fished out a small cell phone.  Quickly dialing into his, he held his breath as the other end finally picked up.

“Uri?  Hey, it’s Raphael.  We’ve got a problem.  Gabby’s asking about some scary shit, and I’m worried she’s got some ulterior motive,” he spoke into the phone.

 

-

 

After the graduation’s after-party, Kerry had been pacing back and forth in his home for hours, constantly checking his watch.  

Elena kept snickering to herself, watching as her son was slowly losing his mind.

“Sweetheart, please sit down, you’re going to put a rut in the carpeting.  Samantha will be here any minute, so calm yourself,” Elena said, busily going over the books to her business.

Kerry sighed, plopping himself down on the couch.  “I…  I know,” he said, rubbing his hair out anxiously.  

“What’s that matter?,” Elena asked, sensing the boy’s discomfort.  His eyes were dark, and there was a general sense of gloom about him.

He groaned.  “Mom, you wouldn’t understand,” Kerry said.

“Oh?  You mean because Samantha is a transexual, and now things are different since she’s technically different?,” Elena asked.  

“Yeah, I mean I…” Kerry stammered, as his head jerked up from the comment.  “W…  WHaT?!,” he shouted.

Elena chuckled to herself.  “About a month or so ago, Samantha invited me out to tea.  She explained everything to me, Kerry.  From start to finish, about her life, and about what you mean to her,” she said warmly.  Elena put away her books and moved towards Kerry, sitting down next to him.  “She told me Kerry, because she was scared that I would object at some point, to your relationship,” she finished.

Kerry’s mouth was agape, and his eyes widened.  

“You’re worried that things will change because she changed?  That, I can assure you, is not the case.  That girl loves you Kerry Shawcross, and if you screw this up, I will NEVER forgive you,” Elena said, poking him in the stomach.

Kerry smiled gently, and jumped a mile as the doorbell rang loudly around them.  

“I suppose you know who that is?,” Elena said, pushing Kerry off the couch and towards the front door.  

Sheepishly, he walked to the front door.  Checking his hair once more, Kerry gulped loudly as he reached for the doorknob.  

Opening it up, he was presented with…

The exact same sight as the one who had left them.  

“Hey Ker-bear, how’s it going?,” Samantha asked, reaching out and hugging him tightly.  

Kerry returned back the hug, with an equivalent force.  Though there was a bit of additional padding on Samantha’s end than there had been before.  

“I missed you, you know,” Kerry said warmly.  

“Me too,” Samantha replied.

“I’ll just see myself out,” Elena said, falling on deaf ears as both children ignored her.  Elena took her leave, and went out to the back patio.

The two merely stayed at the front of the door, looking into each other’s eyes.  

“Feel any different?,” Kerry asked.

Samantha nodded.  “I feel like…  I’m me,” she said, giggling.  “I mean…  This sort of operation isn’t a cure-all for poor self-image, but…  I never had a problem with that to begin with.  I mean, I…  I’ve always known who I was, and such things never mattered to me, but…  I’m happy Kerry, I’m…  I’m really happy.  Happier than I’ve ever-”

Without a moment of hesitation, Kerry leaned in, and took her by the lips, kissing her passionately.  The two remained in that embrace, as the minutes passed.

When they came up for air, the same prickling sensation they’d always had bloomed on their lips.  

“I’m glad I met you, and I’m glad you’re so happy,” Kerry said.

“Me too…” Samantha said, laughing to herself.  “I’m almost glad my Aunt did what she did now.  The darkest days of my life really…  Really brought me to the best place in my life,” she said, laying her head down on Kerry’s chest.

There was a soft, sweet silence between the two of them.

A truly touching moment that they would likely never forget for the rest of their lives.

“So I’m horny as hell, and have been waiting for this since I was like twelve, so can we have sex now?,” Samantha asked.

“Oh for fuck’s sake I never thought you would ask.  MOM, I’m going out!,” he exclaimed, grabbing the keys to his mom’s van and slamming the door behind him.

Oh yes…  A truly touching moment.

 

-

 

(Roughly A Few Weeks Later ; Early June)

 

The caravan of vans and vehicles lined up on the HomeHunters street was taking up the entire roadway, and preventing one perfectly good accountant from getting to work on time.  It was barely 6AM, and the sun was peeking overhead, illuminating the darkness.

People were running back and forth, throwing bags in vehicles, making sure that last minute things had been attended to, getting the animals in their appropriate crates, and making for DAMN sure that Gavin went to the bathroom before they left.

“Come on, we’re going to be LATE for our flight!,” Geoff shouted, smashing his and Griffon’s duffle bag into the back hatch of their van, and packing it in with a sledgehammer.  

Chilling to the side, the military style of the Narvaez family packing was already ready to go, with Mia and Ray already in the car, playing their games like nothing was wrong.

Caleb and Jordan were also ready, though Chris and Brandon were fast asleep, clearly not people to be spoken to in the early morning.  Julia was watching a DVD in her carseat, clapping excitedly as Dora found the goddamn map for the fucking hundredth time in a row.  The older men shared a quick kiss, and were looking over their special honeymoon brochure.  It was a little unorthodox to have a honeymoon BEFORE the wedding, but Gus would be coming around during the last of the vacation for an impromptu beach wedding.  A private ceremony between the five of them, followed up by a great family dinner with everyone invited.

Matt was trying his hardest to assist the Ramsey-Pattillo in last minute packing, but Anna was already hard at work passing out energy bars and morning juice to the kids.  Mike and Dylan were in their car, arguing over some podcast they wanted to make to rival nightvale.  

Most notably was Carter’s four-door Honda, and the steam fogging up the windows from two VERY happy individuals seeing each other again after nearly a month and a half away.  Andrew had long since absconded to the HomeHunters van, hiding in the back.

Emily had said her goodbyes to her family the night before, and was fast asleep in the back of Miles’ car with Arryn, who were both SO FAR GONE from caring that early in the morning.  Miles and Ryan were tiptoeing around, as they finished throwing the last of their luggage in the back trunk.

The Heymans, as one would expect from Joel, had been packed, ready and waiting since 9 PM the night before.  With zero desire to help anyone else, the five of them were all sipping tea, coffee, and having a night light breakfast  on a fold out table.  Though none would have ever seen it, the five of them were silently judging everyone else and their insanity of procrastination.

In a stark contrast to everyone else, Cameron was filled to the brim with several cups of coffee, and hovering around everyone, helping wherever he could, while Ruby was her  usual mute self in the back of his car.

With one last, loud SLAM, Geoff got the last of their luggage in, and sighed in relief.  “LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO, LETS GO!,” he shouted, running off to grab the last of the kids still wandering around the grounds, and one very pregnant looking Griffon in need of assistance inside the home.  

Burnie, in a fresh set of tropical regalia, and Monty right next to him drinking out of a coconut, and wearing a full Hawaiian garb.  Pulling out a megaphone, Burnie had a huge grin on his face.  “Okay ladies and gentlemen, let’s get it going!  We’re on Flight 626, and we’re due to fly out in the next five hours!  LETS ROLL OUT!,” he shouted, hopping into his vehicle.  The male started his car, and started off the long train of cars, that drove off into the morning sun.

-

-

 

Getting through security had been nothing short of a nightmare.  Joel INSISTED on using an offensive accent that was SURE to get him and his family searched “randomly”.  

Cameron had forgotten his and Ruby’s tickets, and spent a good twenty minutes sweating it out with Burnie to get a new set of tickets issued quickly.  Which in the world of airline red tape, eventually took an enormous bribe on Burnie’s part, and a creepy speech from Ruby, talking about how “Father” would punish all of the airliners.

Eventually though, everyone finally found their way on the plane, and took up an entire section of first class.  

With a glass of wine in his hands, Burnie sniffed the grade A body, and took a quick sip.  Across from him, the newest employees were all sharing excited notes over “The Guardians”, and Monty was already illustrating quickly from their notes.  

“So boys, are you looking forward to heading out west with me?  I know it’s got to be hard leaving everyone behind!,” Burnie said.

Their excited smiles all quickly faded momentarily.  

“Well, yeah, it definitely sucks.  But I mean, it’s got to be done!,” Ryan replied immediately.  

Miles nodded.  “Well, we’ll come home and see everyone often enough.  Besides, we’ve got each other, that’s what matters!,” he exclaimed.  

“And our loves,” Kerry said, smiling dreamily at the girls across the aisle, who were all talking giddily with one and other.  

Burnie swished his wine back and forth.  “Yes, I suppose you do.  But it’s got to royally SUCK to give up your family and friends, and lives.  Knowing how far away you’ll be from the people who love you most,” he explained.

Ryan snorted, and caught Burnie by surprise.

“Dad told me something once, and said it before he and Griffy got back together.  That no matter how far away we are, or how long we spend not seeing one and other, we’re always together, in here,” Ryan said, clutching his heart.  “Just because we’re far away doesn’t mean we won’t love each other.  There’s always a family waiting for us.  I know it,” he finished, with a warm smile.

“GAYYYYYYYYYY,” Miles proclaimed, earning a roarous laughter from all those nearby.

Monty sighed.  “Can we PLEASE get back to notes taking?  Seriously, I’d like to talk more about the music while we’ve got Burnie here.  It was him, after all, who did most of the music for RWBY, and when we get out west, he’ll NEVER show up when we need him,” he explained, hoping to get everyone back on focus.  

Burnie chuckled.  “I doubt I’ll ever have a masterpiece like Red like Roses again though,” he said, drinking deeply once more.  “Hm…  But perhaps I could offer THAT song to you all.  Seems appropriate, given the plot of The Guardians.  A group of children out to save the world from a galactic evil„” he said excitedly.

“Which one?,” Monty inquired curiously.  

“I May Fall,” Burnie replied softly, as the airplane finally took off, and soared into the sky, and towards their tropical destination.

 

-

 

On the beaches of Hawaii, the raven-black hair of Gabriel swung back and forth in the beach air.  She watched as a plane began its descent onto the island, and her face grew wide with a devious smile.

 

“The end begins,” Gabriel remarked brightly.


	20. U is for Uncanny

There will be no discussion of the events that unfolded during the landing phase of the flight to Hawaii.  By supreme order of Geoff Ramsey, it is not an event to be discussed at any length, at any time, under any circumstances.  It was a terrifying hour of time that proved to waste away at the man’s set of remarkably strong nerves.

So naturally, discussion of Barbara going around saying “I GOT LEI’D!”, with her Hawaiian flower necklace to everyone in the airport is surely something not to talk about.  Or the fact that Emi and Ray got in on the “fun”, earning all of them a strange set of looks as to why a child would be getting “lei’d”.  

Oh, and there ABSOLUTELY could not be talk about the small child that went up to Griffon’s ever-showing pregnancy and said “Wow Mommy, I found Free Willy!”.  Talk about the fate of that child and his grievous head wound is also not to be discussed.  Though, the price of stock in Oreos went up drastically thereafter.

There shall definitely be no mention of Joel’s adventure with the TSA.  Litigation is currently pending, and the HH legal team has chosen not to comment.

Though most notably, the discussion of Kerry and Samantha joining the mile-high club, and being caught by one very unfortunate steward, was DEFINITELY off the table.  

After the two or three hours of hell from the time it took to land, to the time it took to drive to the condo and unpack, nighttime had already set over the gorgeous island, with a full moon shining brightly overhead.  

Burnie, having been considerate of other travellers, had booked a private set of condos on the far end of the island, where nobody would bother them.  Though, should there have ever been a disaster of sorts and need immediate medical attention, they’d be out of luck for hours.  

But this is Hawaii!  Disasters never happen.

So it is here that the final act of their story begins.

It is here that all that has happened, from the dawn of time until the most recent days, shall unfold.  It is here that the storm will soon rage, and countless lives will be forever affected.

This is the end.

_

 

The dawn of the first day came far too quickly for the jetlagged group.  Though always a early riser, Geoff was first to awaken, and step into the shared living room that his typical house group occupied.  The other families had split off into the other nearby condos, and kept the usual family dynamics in tact.  Each house was no more than a minute a part from each other, and was all connected by the same wooden deck that watched out over the ocean.  

While it was clear that Burnie had spared no expense for this wonderful graduation gift, it was equally clear that whatever agency had built these homes were the tackiest individuals known to man.  

Every virtual stereotype of Hawaiian tourist traps had been broken.

Wicker furniture.  Check.

Tropical palm tree wallpaper.  Check.

Fluffy white carpeting.  Check.

Palm trees in the backyard, looking out over the shore-scape?  Check.

A gigantic plasma screen television set hooked up with all of Ray’s consoles within ten seconds of arriving?

…

Well, perhaps the latter was a bit different than the usual Hawaiian getaway, but on the scale of things, Geoff couldn’t help but chuckle at the choice of interior design.

“MMMPH!,” cried out a small voice from the kitchen.  

Geoff stopped for a moment to consider who it might be, and instead moved forward.  On a borrowed chair from the dining table was Meg, struggling to reach a cabinet.

“Stupid…  Glasses….  It’s not MY fault I’m so goddamn short!,” Meg shouted bitterly, finally grabbing one of the many clear glasses occupying the cabinent.  Though as she did, the bottom of the wicker chair gave way, and she began to fall to the ground.

Sprinting forward, Geoff caught her at the last second, as she yelped out of fear from the shattering of the glass as it hit the ground.

“Whoa, you okay?,” Geoff asked immediately.  

Meg opened her eyes slowly, as if to confirm that she had not actually hit the ground.  Seeing Geoff’s face, she sighed.  “Y..   Yeah.  Sorry,” she said.  

Putting her back down on her own two feet, Geoff went to pick up the broken chair.  

“I’m…  I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break it…” Meg mumbled, looking away from Geoff.

He chuckled.  “Not a big deal, these wicker pieces of shit aren’t worth a dime,” he explained, walking past her, and putting the chair by the door to be thrown out later.  He handed her a fresh glass, and swept up what had been broken just moments prior.

In an awkward silence, Meg returned to what she had been doing before.  With her glass, she poured herself some juice, and grabbed up a stack of magazines that had been sitting on the kitchen counter, leaving Geoff to his work.  Moving back into the living area, Meg plopped down on the wicker couch’s fluffy padding, and turned open to the first page.  

After finishing his work, and turning on the coffee pot, Geoff moved into the living area, sitting across from his…  Well, his daughter, he supposed, in a wicker recliner.  

“Whatcha reading?,” Geoff asked.

Meg didn’t bother to look up from her magazine, and instead tried to hide her face.  “Um…  It’s a fashion magazine.  I’m wanting to learn how to make clothes, and how to style them.  You know..  IF I get to grow up,” she said rather morbidly.

Geoff chuckled.  “Why wouldn’t you?,” he asked.

She looked away.  “My heart…  Mom…  Mom told you about that right?,” Meg explained.

“From what I’ve seen, you’ve been doing very well lately!  Even the doctors say you’re making a strong bounce-back!  Another transplant probably won’t even be necessary, if you keep everything up like you are!,” Geoff said optimistically.  

Meg shook her head.  “Yeah, but…  What if I don’t?,” she asked.  

Geoff shrugged.   “I dunno.  We’ll get you a new heart again, and start all over.  We’ll find a doctor that’ll fix you up right.  We’ll do everything to make you better, and grow up happy and healthy.  That much, I can promise you,” he said warmly.

“You would?,” Meg shot back, clearly surprised by the admission.

He stood up, and moved next to the girl, hugging her from the side.  “Absolutely.  I know we haven’t gotten to really know each other all that well, but you’re my little girl now!  My one and only princess, so I’ve got to spoil you silly, don’t you know that?,” Geoff said, kissing her on the side of the head.  

Meg giggled at his goofy manner of speaking.  “What about when the girl twin comes?,” she asked.

“Then by right of royal blood, you become the queen, and she becomes the princess.  Which means you get a fancy throne and scepter,” Geoff said, with a wide grin.

“OH MY GOD,” Meg shouted incredulously, pushing Geoff away.  “You are such a dork, mom was right!,” she said, laughing all the while.

After a few moments of quiet, Geoff sighed, and put his arm around her again.  “Serious talk though.  I know things are weird between us, since you just got to be with Griffy not a year or so ago, and then her and I got married, and now you’ve got a shitload of family now, but…  I just want you to know that I really do think of you as my daughter now.  I’m going to watch after you like any of my boys, and I don’t want you ever worry about that ticker in your chest again.  Believe me when I say..  I’m here for you,” he said, in a rare moment of Geoff Ramsey seriousness.  

Meg smiled, if only for a moment.  “You’re totally going to be one of those overprotective dads that hate all my boyfriends, aren’t you?,” she asked.

“Absolfuckinglutely,” Geoff replied, without a moment of hesitation.  

“Morning!,” Gavin said, entering the living area, and joining the two.  Though oddly enough, the boy was scratching his ears.  

“What’s up?,” Geoff asked.

Gavin shrugged.  “I dunno, my ears were burning,” he said.

 

_

 

Before hitting the beaches that evening, the groups had decided to split off and do some adventuring of the island on their own.  Luis, having brought Dan and Mia together to grab some lunch before going to some cultural museum his daughter wanted to see, was driving up front in their perfectly good rental car, while the kids were in the back talking it up.

“So what was it like?,” Dan whispered, as Luis’s ears perked up.

Mia shook her head.  “It’s all weird!  It’s like I remember living for hundreds of thousands of years.  I’ve got the knowledge of centuries just stuck up their in my brain, and with that mean guy gone, I can just…  You know…  Use it!,” she whispered back.

“Wow!  How cool was living back then?,” Dan whispered excitedly.

Mia shrugged.  “I wouldn’t recommend going to Pompeii, Greece is overrated and bloody, France should be avoided at all costs, and Canada really is the best place in the world to live,” she said.

Luis shook his head.  “What on EARTH are you two talking about back there?,” he asked.

“HISTORY CHANNEL,” Mia and Dan exclaimed in unison.  

“Oh, okay,” Luis said, pulling into a small pink cafe.  Next to it was a rather large fruit stand, with an elderly woman washing them to keep it fresh.  “You kids wait right here, I’m going to get some of that fruit for dinner,” he instructed, hopping out of the vehicle and locking it behind him.

Dan turned to Mia.  “You are SO cool.  Are you sure we can’t tell anyone else?,” he asked.

The girl rolled her eyes in response.  “NO Dan, it was REALLY creepy, and I don’t want to talk about it with anyone but you!,” Mia retorted.  

“Okay…” Dan responded, clearly disappointed by her answer.

There was a silence between the two, almost deafening.

“You do know that Meg thinks you are SUPER hot, right?,” Mia said.

Dan nodded.  “Yeah, I kind of figured after Gavin told me,” he said.

Mia grinned.  “So…  Are you going to date her?   You’d make her world, you know?,” she asked.

He shook his head.  “Nope,” Dan replied.

“Huh?  Why not?  Do you not like her?,” Mia asked.

Sighing, Dan rubbed the back of his head.  “Uh…  You’ll keep a secret too, right?,” he said.

“Of course!,” Mia shot back, waiting eagerly to hear his words.  

Dan began rubbing his hands together.  “Well, uh…  For one, there’s this other girl I’m really sort of starting to like a lot.  Then, uh…  Well…  Gavin…  Gavin sort of really likes Meg a WHOLE lot.  Bro code specifically forbids such a thing.  I mean, she’s free to feel like she does, but…  I can’t do anything about it.  It wouldn’t be right,” he said, blushing.

Skipping over the Gavin part, Mia’s jaw dropped at the earlier admission.  “Wait..  YOU like a girl?!  I thought you were a hopeless moron about this stuff?!,” she shouted.

“What?,” Dan asked.

“I mean…  Uh…  I didn’t think you really were interested in girls as much as sports…” Mia said, catching herself quickly.  

Dan shrugged, not catching her insult.  “Meh, I never thought girls were all that into me, to be honest.  All they ever do is ask me to hang out after school, visit their houses for TV time, and go to the movies with them.  You know..  Friendly stuff.  Nothing like what a boyfriend or girlfriend would do,” he explained, in a deep seriousness.

For the sake of all girls everywhere, Mia slammed her head into the driver’s seat repeatedly.

“DAN, YOU ARE A MORON!  ALL THOSE GIRLS LOVE YOU TO DEATH, AND JUST WANT TO SPEND TIME WITH YOU AND MAYBE MAKE YOU THEIR BOYFRIEND!  HOW CAN YOU BE THAT STUPID!?,” Mia shouted.  

“Really?,” Dan said, taken aback by her words.

Mia groaned loudly.  “YES, YOU IDIOT!  ANY GIRL WOULD LOVE TO GET A KISS FROM YOU, OR ANY SIGN OF LOVE!  GAHHHH!  YOU’RE WORSE THAN IDIOT OEDIPUS WHEN IT COMES TO ROMANCE!,” she said, rubbing her head in disgust.

“Oh.  You think so?,” Dan asked, blushing.

“Yes Dan.  Whatever girl you like, TRUST me when I say they’d love to hear you say it.  Just be spontaneous!  Give her a kiss, hold her hand, and say “I like you!”.  If they don’t like you back, they’ll let you know REALLY quick, and I’m sure you’d leave them alone if they didn’t,” Mia explained.

“Okay then,” Dan said, leaning over to Mia, and giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  

Time stopped for the girl, as she realized what he was doing.  Trying with all her might not to faint, Mia instead chose to turn towards Dan, and watch his child-like face absolutely lose it to embarassment.  

“I uh…  I like you Mia.  The other girls in school are all girly and shit, and never want to have fun or just start punching each other.  But hell…  When you I were fighting the other day?  That was FUN,” Dan explained, in a straight face that showed he was completely serious.  Smoothly, he grabbed Mia’s hand and intertwined his fingertips with hers.  “That, and uh…  You’re pretty.  And smart.  Oh, and you’re sort of awesome,” he said, mumbling uncontrollably.  

Shaking off the initial shock, Mia’s eyes narrowed.  “Only SORT OF awesome?,” she shot back.

Dan nodded.  “Well yeah.  Sorry, but nobody’s more awesome than Gavin,” he said, with a beaming smile.  

“Oh really?,” Mia said, unbuckling from her seat.  “Can Gavin do…  This?,” she asked, leaping onto Dan and smooching him like the boy had never been smooched.

Though to the utmost horror, Luis was standing at the back hatch of the vehicle, watching his daughter take command of the situation.

Without wasting a minute, Luis grabbed his cell phone and ran through his contacts list.  Going into the “Assasin/Hitman” sub folder, he went through a list of some of his nearest and dearest friends, from Danny the Destroyer, to Billy the Butcher, and his personal favorite, Diane the Dick Demolisher.  

Deciding it was best not to murder a small child, he instead chose to knock on the back window and play “Dad the Asshole Cockblocker”.  

The two children pulled apart immediately as Luis threw their selected fruits into the back of their rental car, and re-entered the driver’s seat.  He revved up the car, and pulled out of the cafe they’d been planning to go to.  

“Uh…  Daddy?  Where are we going?,” Mia asked nervously.

Luis chuckled.  “Oh nowhere, sweetie.  I just thought we’d better get a nice, COLD meal instead,” he said rather darkly.

Switching on their satellite radio, it took Luis several minutes to find the PERFECT song given the situation.  

“Don’t give me no lines, and keep your hands to yourself!”

Slowly, Dan slid as far into the car’s floor as humanly possible, feeling the RAGE permeate off Luis’ skin.

 

_

 

“So wait…  You were…  NO WAY!,” Miles exclaimed.

The older teens, having chosen to picnic to themselves on the beach, had gathered together to hear Samantha’s “big announcement”.  After going through the basics, she had finally managed to spit it all out.

“Wow…  That’s just…  That’s amazing, I can’t believe you went this long like that!,” Emily said, covering her mouth in empathy.  Like the other two girls, Emily had donned a bikini for their excursion, with plans on hitting the water right after lunch.  Conversely, the guys had all gone for baggy swimming trucks, with the exception of Miles, who had opted for a speedo.

Samantha nodded.  “Yeah, well, it’s over and done now, but I still felt like you guys deserved to know.  You’re my best friends after all, and we’ll be living together soon!,” she said brightly.  There was a bright glow about her skin, and she overall seemed like a much happier individual.  

JJ raised his hand up, and everyone groaned simultaneously.  “Okay, so…  Elephant in the room.  You said you’ve got a fully functional downstairs now, right?  So..  Does that mean you and Kerry can fuck like mad, bleed once a month, can have kids and shit?,” he asked.

“JJ!,” every shouted.

Samantha just laughed it off.  “Yes, that’s right.  With the medical industry getting so far ahead since Caduceus was founded, and between recent breakthroughs in surgical procedures, gender reassignment surgery can make just about anything possible.  Not ten years ago, what I have today wouldn’t have been even feasibly possible.  Though with such ground-breaking treatment,  it’s also insanely expensive,” she said, rather shamefully.  “Even with Uncle Carter’s insurance, and with Caduceus taking off a lot of expenses, it was still….” Samantha explained, mumbling off the last few figures.

Miles, sitting the closest to Samantha, heard the number and promptly fainted.

While the rest of them attempted to revive the financially-sensitive lad, Emily poked on Ryan’s shoulder.  “Hey…  Can we talk a bit?  Alone?,” she asked, while everyone attended to the still “out-cold” male.

Hopping up from their sandy picnic, Emily and Ryan walked into the nearby jungle-esque area, near where the car had been parked.  Stopping by a tiny waterfall, Ryan turned back to her.  “What’s up?,” he asked.

Her arms were crossed, and there was a stiffness about her entire body.  “I um…  I found a college,” Emily muttered.  

“GREAT!  Where’d you find?,” Ryan asked, immediately happy for her.

“Dallas,” Emily said.  It was a short, curt word that cut at their heartstrings immediately.

Ryan’s face fell, and he didn’t bother to hide his disappointment.  

“I’m sorry, I just…  I just couldn’t find any colleges out there with a good nursing program AND one that would let me transfer my state scholarships.  I’ll keep trying, I REALLY will, but…  For now, I’ve got to get started on my education.  I’m sorry Ryan, I can’t go out to California with you this summer,” Emily explained.  Her disappointment rivaled, or even surpassed Ryan’s.  

Though, even from his saddened face, Ryan managed a tiny smile.  “I’m happy for you Emily.  I’d rather you follow through with your dream then stay with some guy you barely met.  I really care about you, but I-”

Cutting him off, Emily threw her arms around Ryan’s neck and proceeded to kiss him warmly.  Shocked at first, Ryan eventually melded into her body, and went with it.  His arms went around her back, and the two were pressed together as tightly as they could stand.

Emily was the first to come up from air, and Ryan could see the tears streaming down her face.

“I want US to work, I want this FAMILY to work, I want everything about US to stay the same!  I’ve never wanted something more in my entire life!  Between you, and Miles, Kerry, Arryn, Samantha, JJ, and your entire family of weirdos, I’ve NEVER felt more at home than with anyone else!  Then…  When I’m in your arms, and I hear you speak, I just..  I know you’re who I want to spend the rest of my life with…” Emily said, placing her head in the middle of Ryan’s bare chest.  

Ryan chuckled.  “You are, without a doubt, the craziest person I’ve ever met in my life,” he said, with a beaming smile.  Slowly, he wiped away her tears.  “If you want to make US work, then we’ll make US work.  It’s not like I’ve got any other incredibly beautiful, smart, and driven women lining up to date me.  Believe me when I say…  You’re someone worth waiting for,” Ryan explained, pulling her in for tight hug and kissing her tenderly on the neck.

“You…  You sure?  You promise?,” Emily asked, hesitantly.

He nodded.  “Yeah.  It’s just a semester for now, and we’ll find you somewhere out there that will work for you.  To be honest, it’s probably best that you stay local during the first semester to get your bearings straight.  College, from what I hear, is a real dickhole,” Ryan said, trying to ease the two into a better state of mind.

They stayed like that, in each other arms, for several minutes, just being as close as humanly possible.

That is, until Emily decided to move her hands a little south.  “Six months, huh?  We better make ALL of this vacation worth it then.  Here’s…  To us!,” she said, in a devious grin.

As though he were twelve again, Ryan blushed.  “I uh…  I mean, uh…” he mumbled out.

Not waiting for the bumbling idiot to say anything else, Emily pushed him towards the vehicle.  “We forgot the pickles.  Tell them we’ll be back in an hour,” Emily said.

“An hour!?  It’s just five minutes to the house!,” Ryan shot back embarrassingly.

“We had to go the long and hard drive into town, just do it!,” Emily ordered hastily.

Gulping, Ryan did as he was told.  Though as he got into their rental car, he’d realized something horrifying.

“Holy shit, I have my dad’s taste in women,” Ryan thought, seeing the caring, charming, beautiful, and fucking SCARY woman beside him.

As they drove off, Ryan failed to see Arryn and Samantha high-fiving each other, and the rest of the guys giggling uncontrollably.  

 

_

 

“I’m telling you, I SAW A BLUE DOG!,” Mike shouted, pointing out into the main street again.  

Matt rolled his eyes.  “Sure you did, son.  Next you’ll be telling me that there’s a ghost sitting right next to me!,” he exclaimed, laughing.

“Excuse me, can I borrow some sweetener?,” Isaac asked on the next table, poking Matt on the back.  

After a rather comical string of events, Matt’s table finally began to calm down again.  Besides him, Anna, and their two sons, Brandon and Chris had joined them for their afternoon lunch and outing, while Julia had no hope of escaping from Griffon’s death grip.

“So what were we talking about?,” Anna said, hoping to get everyone back on track.

Brandon beamed.  “Oh yeah, our podcasts!,” he exclaimed.  Turning towards Dylan and Mike, he was hopping up and down excitedly.  “Guys, I’m thinking it would be REALLY cool to have a regular podcast with our creepy-weird Nightvale podcast!  We could making it a normal podcast, and talk about our lives and stuff!  You know…  Something regular,” he shouted.

“Can we talk about ponies?,” Mike asked optimistically.

“Can we get Ray to come talk about games?,” Dylan said.

“We should get Andrew on too!  I bet he has a lot of intellectual things to add!,” Chris offered.

Sighing, Brandon shook his head.  “I don’t CARE about who’s on it, let’s just do it!  Mike, you’re the only other one that knows how to work the recording stuff, so could you be in charge of all of it?,” he asked.

“Sure!  I’d love to!  We can call it…  The Hour of Stupidity!,” Mike offered.

“Ten Geeks Talking?,” Chris offered.

“The Loser Patrol?,” Dylan said, snorting.

“GUYS!  BE SERIOUS!,” Brandon shot back.

“We are serious,” the three boys said in deadpan unison.

Groaning, Brandon began slamming his head against the table.

Anna giggled.  “So Brandon, Chris?  Are you excited that your fathers are getting married this week?!,” she asked.

With Brandon off in his own little world, Chris nodded.  “Yeah!  I mean, we always kind of sort of knew they liked each other, so we kept hoping they’d do it eventually,” he explained, smiling giddly.  

“Aww…  That so sweet!  How’d you know they liked each other?,” Anna asked.

Brandon rose his slightly bruised head off the table.  “Well…  We were gonna stay the night at Gavin’s house this one time, but I forgot my controller, so they brought me back to grab it really quickly.  So when I walked in, I saw them sleeping together on the couch in front of the fireplace.  They looked REALLY happy,” he explained.

“AWWW!,” Anna shouted, covering her mouth from the abject cuteness of it all.

Dylan turned to Brandon.  “So..  Where are your dads today?  Did they not want to come to lunch with you guys?,” he asked.

“They said they were going to go on a long, hard, and rough hike,” Brandon said.

Chris nodded.  “Yeah, and that when they were done with the long, hard, and rough hike, they were going to probably be too sore to go anywhere else for the day, and that we should probably go stay the night with Gavin,” he said.

“Huh…  Sounds likes it’s going to be a long day for them.  I hope they remembered cold compresses, and to wear the right kind of equipment,” Matt said, with a playful, knowing, grin.

“Long day for Caleb anyway…” Brandon said, with a smug smile that showed he wasn’t an idiot.

Anna spat out her water, and nearly choked to death on it.

“I don’t get it…” Mike said, clearly having missed something.

“It’s nothing!,” Anna said, covering Brandon’s mouth before he had a chance to explain.  “So boys, where would you like to go today?  The beach?  A tropical club?  Where?,” she asked.

Dylan began snickering.  “How about a long, hard hike?,” he said, causing the table to burst into laughter, with the exception of Mike and Anna.  The former of which was still hopelessly confused, and the latter of which was growing red in the face.

“Not until you’re legally able to give consent, young man!,” Matt said raising his glass up.

“MATT!,” Anna shouted, slapping her husband on the shoulder.

He shrugged.  “What?!  They know what sex is!  Why not talk about it?,” Matt asked.

“OH!  JORDAN AND CALEB ARE BONING!  I GET IT NOW,” Mike said, rather loudly.

“Jordan and Caleb are boning?,” Barbara asked.

Turning around, the group realized that Mike had shouted that at the moment in which half of their group decided to show up and eat lunch in the exact same restaurant.

“GODDAMNIT MIKE!,” Brandon and Chris shouted in unison.

 

_

 

Sitting on the beach, as the waves washed over her body, was Mishi.  Like the rest of her friends, they had come along on the vacation, to insure the safety of their family.  Although…  With the exception of herself, almost all of them had chosen to partake in the tropical paradise.

She sighed, pulling her knees up to her chest.  

“Whatcha doing?,” Isaac asked, walking up behind her with two coconut drinks in his hand.

Mishi pointed to the long end of the beach.  There, the entire HomeHunters had come out for their first day on the waves and sand.  Michael was tackling Gavin into the water, and holding him underneath it until the bubbles ALMOST stopped.  Samantha, Emily and Arryn were busily chasing their beaus with water guns, laughing and giggling all the way.  Griffon was cradling Julia, while Caleb and Jordan kept trying to retrieve their daughter, to little avail.  Emi and Barbara were soaking up the sun, enjoying the finest of tropical beverages, laced to the gills with alcohol.  Beside them, was Kara and Joel, who were happily sitting on top of each other.

Though most notably was Cameron and Ruby.  Neither being ones for excruciating activities or thrilling conversation, the two had instead set up a small card table, and were playing a rousing game of gin rummy on the shores.  

Despite Ruby’s silence, there was the gentlest of smiles on her face, as she continued to spank Cameron round after round.  

Isaac smiled.  “They’re such a lovely family, aren’t they?  I’m so proud of how they’ve all grown up,” he said, smiling as Gavin finally got to come up for some air.  

Mishi sighed.  “Do you ever wonder why we’re here?,” she asked.

“Huh?,” Isaac asked, taken aback by the rather odd questioning.  

Closing her eyes, she hid her face within her knees.  “What’s the point of us now?  What has ever been the point of us?  I’m supposed to be DEAD, not some…  Screwed up version of a ghost,” she asked sadly.  

Isaac chuckled.  “Don’t you remember what Az said?  We’re here to live out our lives that were cut too short, until we can move on, satisfied that our affairs are in order.  Then, like Edgar…  We can start our new lives…” he said.

Mishi shook her head.  “That’s what I’m scared of Isaac…  What if my next life is just as bad as this one?  What if…  What if everything just ends up worse than before?,” she said solemnly.  

Isaac sat next to Mishi, and handed her one of his beverages.  “Can’t think like that, love.  Think how bad their lives were, but look how happy they are now.  Every storm will run out of rain eventually, it’s just how the world works,” he explained.  

Mishi shut her eyes, sipping her beverage quietly.  Not terribly fond of Isaac’s optimism, she looked away.

“Come on, get up,” Isaac said, with a bright smile, pulling her up with him.  

“wait…  What are you doing!?,” she shouted, surprised by his actions.  

Isaac pulled her towards the group, and the two could see their interactions first-hand.

The warm way that Kara was laying her head on Joel’s chest, and slapping him at his latest inappropriate joke.  Her beaming white smile, and how her short hair looked perfectly on her.

Barbara and Emi’s never-ending range of terrible puns, wisecracks, and talk of their future and the possibility of having a household full of children.

Though Mishi’s happiest glance was at Cameron, who was smiling brightly.  Him and Ruby were laughing over their latest game, and Gavin was quickly coming to his aid, joining their next game.  

“This is why we’re still here Mishi.  To make sure that our friends and family get to have happy lives, and help them as best we can to make that come true.  Then once we’re satisfied…  We can move on, happy with the knowledge that our lives mattered,” Isaac said, hugging Mishi to the side.  

“GODDAMNIT RUBY, THAT’S CHEATING!,” Gavin shouted bitterly.

“HOW DOES SHE DO IT EVERY TIME!?,” Cameron screamed back, throwing his cards to the side.

Ruby giggled to herself, and turned to Mishi and Isaac.  

As if…  She could see them.

+

The atmosphere was wild, with electricity sparking through the air.  

“OH, OH, I’M ALMOST THERE!,” Caleb screamed out, a wildness in his voice.

“JUST…  JUST A BIT MORE!,” Jordan cried, with bated breath as every muscle screamed in his body.

The air was hot and sticky surrounding them, and sweat was billowing off their skin in droves as the sun beat down upon their skin.  Their hearts were pounding at a million miles a second, and their muscles ached with each and every subtle movement.

Though with one final push…

Caleb managed to get over the rock, and back on the excruciatingly rocky hiking trail the two men had been exploring around for the past few hours.  The tropical paradise surrounding their villas made for countless hours of fun with exploration in vastly different environments.

Grabbing his fiancee by the hand, Jordan pulled Caleb up from the ground with a smile, and the two continued on their merry way through the thick of palm trees and hanging greens.  Hand-in-hand, they had taken up a much slower pace, to make the time go by all the more sweeter.

“This is nice.  You know, we should do this more at home.  Weekly hikes or some other form of vigorous activity,” Caleb offered, with an optimistic grin.  

Jordan nodded alongside him.  “Yeah, this is pretty neat.  Though the view from here is a hell of a lot better than the view from home.  Here, we get the endless waves crashing against the burning hot sand!  Back home?  We’re lucky to see a pasture of cattle teeming with shit everywhere,” he mumbled.

“Point taken,” Caleb nodded.

Reaching a dead end, just off a cliff, the two stopped as they took in the scenery around them.  Breathtaking waves crashing just below them, with water splashing within inches of their body.  The subtle breeze, granting them a much needed relief against their skin.  Overhead, the sun was shining brightly on a cloudless day.

“I love you,” Caleb said, for roughly the seven thousandth time during their trip.

“Back at you babe,” Jordan muttered for an equivalent numbers of times.

Their fingertips tightened their grip together.  “This week, huh?  You, me, the kids?  We become an official family,” Jordan quipped, unable to contain his gigantic grin.

“This week…  Wow, that just…  Doesn’t seem real,” Caleb said, attempting to shake away the disbelief.  

Quickly, Jordan pecked Caleb on the cheek.  “It’s real.  You’re going to be my husband, we’re going to start sharing the same bedroom, and we’re going to be that kind of couple that everyone just GROANS at constantly because of how sickeningly much we love each other.  We’ll grow old, our balls will start sagging, and we’ll still love each other anyway,” he said warmly.

“Forever and for always,” Caleb replied, kissing Jordan right back.

They stood there like that for what seemed like an eternity, with both men picturing the lives that would soon be theirs to live until they day they died.  Lazy Sunday mornings sleeping in, taking the kids off to school, watching them grow up, fighting over dirty socks, and screaming bloody murder at the one that finally decided to bring a dog into their house.

Everything, in their minds, was perfect.

Jordan pulled Caleb to his side, and the two embraced tightly.  “I gotta say, this is about how I always wanted my life to be.  The two of us like this, with a family, and just enjoying life no matter what comes our way.  You know, except for the whole being on the edge of a cliff near perilous waters, or part where my art degree won’t mean beans, and I’ll be working at Starbucks for the rest of my life,” he mumbled, as his head dropped to the ground.  

“Aww,” Caleb said, tightening his hug.  “Well, I think your art is GREAT.  You know, you should show some of those animation things to Burnie while he’s here,” he exclaimed with a beaming smile.

Snorting, Jordan shook his head.  “Yes, because of my LIMITLESS talent and potential, it’s these scribbly-shit animations that will make me hit it big with a hollywood producer.  

Caleb shrugged.  “You never know!  Burnie has made his entire living over one goofy comedy after another!,” he replied.

As the two bickered back and forth, they were interrupted by a wide array of buzzing and beeping from their cargo shorts.

Caleb was the first to pulls his phone out, and he rummaged through the dozens of messages coming in..

 

TAKE IT EASY, WOULDN’T WANT TO BREAK ANYTHING! - Burnie

 

Remember kids, be safe and use plenty of lubrication!  -  Jack

 

Frickity frack, guess who’s in the sack?  :3 - Miles

 

IT WAS MIKE, I SWEAR TO GOD, DON’T KILL ME!  - Brandon

 

I am SO sorry, IT WAS MIKE - Chris

 

Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe…  Buttsex.  -  Griffon

 

If you hit the sack like you hit the frisbee field?  Poor Jordan.  D:  -  Joel

 

Please air out the place when you two are done, I am NOT paying a safety deposit on “sex stank” - Geoff

 

Caleb’s face went to beet red in an instant, and he chucked the expensive phone off the cliff and into the spiky rocks below, where it shattered into a million pieces.  

Jordan, on the other hand, was snorting and laughing beyond his natural control.

“LET ME SEE THAT!,” Caleb shouted, grabbing Jordan’s phone and scrolling through his messages as well.

 

Warm up before any strenuous activity, and don’t break Caleb.  He’s our fragile little flower! - Kerry

 

When you guys finally come up for air, hop by mine and Emi’s villa.  I’ve got about half a million puns I want to unload on you.  HA!  Get it?  UNLOAD?  HAHAHAHAHAHA.  See, it’s funny, because it’s a sex thing!  ;3 - Barbara

 

Run.  Just…  Run. - Emilio Narvaez

 

Jordan was just chuckling to himself, while Caleb went into complete meltdown mode, throwing the cell phone to the ground and stomping it repeatedly with his foot.

“I get it!  They thought when we were talking about a “long, hard hike”, we were talking about sex!  HA!  Now that’s a cute misunderstanding,” Jordan said aloud, shaking the comment off like it was nothing.

Before he had an opportunity to say much else, Caleb grabbed Jordan by the hand, and drug the two of them into a nearby patch of grass and plants, where he threw Jordan to the grass, and jumped on top of him.  

“If I’m going to be RIDICULED for the rest of this trip, I AT LEAST WANT TO BE RIDICULED CORRECTLY!,” he screamed, as he yanked off Jordan’s shirt.  There was a bubbling, heated anger stirring with Caleb.  A side he’d never seen before.

A side that Jordan LIKED.

“Frickety frack, I guess I’M in the sack!,” Jordan mused.

 

_

 

Three hours after they’d abandoned their friends, Ryan and Emily both woke up around the same time.  In one of the three rooms in the boy’s villa, Ryan was the first to wake up.  

A few things were immediately apparent, and made him aware of what they had been doing.

For one, he was completely naked under a bedsheet, with the ever attractive Emily on top of him, equally naked, with her head using his as a pillow.  

Secondly….

Well, to be honest, there was no “secondly”, that was the pretty big damn giveaway right there.

Smiling, Ryan slowly wiped Emily’s bangs from her face, and out of her eyes.  He let her sleep like that for about ten or so minutes, until she too finally began to regain consciousness.

“Morning?  Afternoon?  I uh…  I think we lost track of time there,” Ryan chuckled.

Slowly, Emily scooted up, where she pecked Ryan squarely on the lips.  “Oh, I think we lost more than that.  Space, time, a sonic screwdriver or two?,” she purred, hugging him around the neck.  

Blushing, Ryan turned away.  “I uh…  Wow.  I’ll just come right out and say it…  That was, uh…  Was it okay?,” he asked.

“Huh?,” Emily quipped, unsure of how to respond to that.

“I mean…  Was I okay?  I uh…  I’ve never done that before, and I uh…” Ryan muttered, quickly losing his usual brand of confidence.

“That was…  Your first TIME?,” Emily said, her jaw dropping.

“Yeah?,” Ryan replied, clearly confused by her bewildered expression.

Emily quickly rolled off Ryan, and began laughing to herself off the side of the bed, where she took the covers with her, leaving Ryan “exposed” up top.  

“Was I THAT bad?,” Ryan said, grabbing his underpants from the nearby lampshade, and covering himself up.

Only after five or so minutes of unbridled laughter did Emily stand back up, draping the sheets around her like a toga.  “Oh honey…  If your first ride lasts 2 and a half hours of knock-down, drag-out AWESOME sexy fun times?  Ryan, baby, I am NEVER letting you go!,” she said, flinging herself on top of him and hugging him tightly.  

Ryan put his arm around her, and the two didn’t leave each other’s side.  

“You remind me…  Of someone I once knew, my best friend, Aiden,” Emily muttered quietly.  

“Oh?,” Ryan said, resting his head on hers.  

Shifting nervously, she closed the gap between the two, and made sure not a single inch of their skin wasn’t touching.  “Yeah.  He was selfless to a fault, cared about others more than he cared about himself, and was going to change the world, or so he said,” Emily explained, with a remarkable smile on her face.  “We uh…  We dated too, and he was my first love, up until the day he died,” she mumbled to herself.

Ryan, feeling her tense shift, put his arm around her.  “What happened?,” he asked.

Emily shut her eyes.  “One day…  We got into a REALLY big fight.  I, uh…  I ran off into the street because I was so cheesed off, but I didn’t realize how busy it was.  A bus was within inches of me, and Aiden threw himself on top of me, and pushed me out of harms way.  But…  But there wasn’t enough time for him, and he got hit…” she said, rather solemnly.  

“I’m sorry,” Ryan replied immediately, taking her by the hand, and massaging it tenderly.

Smiling, she opened her eyes back up.  “Don’t ever do that for me, okay?,” she asked.

“Huh?,” Ryan said.

Raising up and away from him, there was a seriousness in her glance.  “You are about other people more than yourself.  Just…  Just PLEASE remember that people care about and LOVE you.  Don’t..  Don’t do anything stupid, okay?  No throwing yourself in front of buses, got it?,” she shouted.

Understanding the hidden meaning behind her words, and her trembling hands, Ryan nodded.  “Promise,” he said, as he warmly kissed her on the lips.

“Oh, and, no telling my dad about this.  He’s sort of a Catholic priest if you remember, and he sort of thinks I’m still some virgin.  Like that even matters!,” Emily said, rolling her eyes.

Ryan chuckled.  “Why would that even come up?,” he asked, laughing off her joke.

“You know how to pass a polygraph, right?,” Emily muttered casually.

“Please tell me you’re joking?,” Ryan shot back.

“Well, do you or don’t you?!,” Emily said, slowly edging away from her boyfriend.

“Oh my god, you’re serious?,” Ryan replied, as a look of horror overtook him.

Emily couldn’t look him in the eye.  “Did I mention he’s a three time heavyweight wrestling champion?,” she mused, with a gentle chuckle.

“I uh…  I’m REALLY glad I’m getting on a plane after this trip and moving halfway across the country,” Ryan said, wiping away a newly formed bead of sweat.

“He’ll still find you,” Emily whispered.

“What was that?,” Ryan asked.

“Nothing!  Come on, ROUND 2!,” she shouted, covering the two up with the sheet she’d been wrapped in, and heading south.

“WAIT!  What about our friends?  Didn’t we just leave them abandoned out there on the beach?,” Ryan shouted.

“I’ve got it taken care of!,” Emily said.

 

_

 

Miles looked down at his cell phone, which had FINALLY started buzzing.  

“Thank GOD, you’d think they went to Vegas or some shit!,” Miles shouted, opening up the message.

 

Guess who’s walking?  I’ll give you a hint!  It’s five REALLY pissed of friends of ours!  - Emily.

 

Miles looked up from his message, and turned to their group.  “Call Sir Joel the Wicked.  This DEMANDS vengeance!,” he shouted.

“TO WAR!,” Kerry and Samantha said in unison, raising their fists up.

From inside of JJ’s swimming trunks, the evil cackling of a tiny mouse could be heard.

“Oh…  That can’t be good,” JJ said, with a terrified glance on his face.

 

_

 

The next morning, after a rather rousing evening on the beach, everyone had gathered inside Geoff’s condo, for a planning meeting over what they would do that day.

Though, a few things were immediately apparent.

“Where’s Caleb?,” Geoff asked, immediately turning to Jordan and his three kids.

Jordan laughed.  “Oh, he got in a bit of a brush when we went hiking last night, and we think he was allergic to it.  There’s uh…  Some pretty nasty swelling in a few sensitive areas,” he explained, snickering to himself.

Accepting the explanation, Geoff quickly turned to Ryan and Emily who were looking a little balder than usual, with both kids missing every inch of their eyebrows, and in Ryan’s case, his ponytail had been hacked off completely.

“What happened to your hair?,” Geoff asked.

“DON’T ASK,” Ryan and Emily said in unison, during to shoot darts in Joel’s direction.

Geoff shrugged it off, and went back to their itinerary.  “Okay, so today we’re going into town to shop and get caught in all the tourist traps.  Shall we split up into groups again?  I ask because if we all go out to eat again as one group, I don’t want the waiters to cry,” he said.

“We’ll be in a group!,” Dan and Mia exclaimed together in unison.  

“We’ll go too!,” Joel and Luis said in an equally grumpy tone.

 

_

 

Not at all like they had envisioned their lunch to be, Mia and Dan were separated across from each other at a booth seating, inside a makeshift diner.   It was the run-down kind of place that was stuck in the 1920’s, but with prices to match the typical gouging of tourists.  The rocking tunes of Elvis Presley could be heard overhead.

Though no matter how homey “Lilo’s Place” made them all felt, it was still a chilled experience, due to two child-like men with various complexes from their pasts.

To Dan’s side was Luis within inches of himself, and to Mia’s side was Joel equally close.

After ordering their meals, and receiving their soft drinks, things became VERY awkward, VERY quickly.  There was nothing but silence between the two, as their overbearing fathers didn’t take their eyes off them for a second.  Even the tiniest cough was met with a disapproving glare.

“So…  Daniel, what are your intentions with my daughter?  I assume you have your life affairs in order, and your future planned in great detail to think yourself worthy of her?,” Luis said, glaring menacingly towards him.  His eyes were on fire, as if he had the intent to murder the small child.

“Uh…” Dan mumbled, scooting far away from the man as possible, but trapped within the confines of the booth.

Joel, in an equal malice, turned to Mia.  “You’re not thinking of corrupting my son, are you?  TRUST me, I know women, I married one.  They are scary, powerful things that can completely devastate any and everything they put their minds to.  INCLUDING my son,” he said, holding a knife in one hand and spreading the butter on one of his rolls a bit too violently than was necessary.

“I…  Uh…” Mia mumbled, scooting backwards just as quickly as Dan had.

Neither child had much to say on the matter, and the two looked to each other with pleading eyes.

“BAD DADDY!  STOP THAT!,” Lindsay shouted, smacking Joel on the top of the head with a newspaper, popping her head out from the booth just behind theirs.  

On the other side, Ray had also popped out, and smacked Luis on the head.  “Dude, it’s DAN the MAN, chill out!,” he shouted.

While the two fathers duked it out with their other children, Kara and Madeline swooped in, and signaled the children out of the booth, where they ran off together on the other side of the restaurant.  AT the same time, the two children were replaced with Michael and Gavin, who were wearing unconvincing wigs and getups.  

Once they were free to a table with their less insane parents, Mia and Dan could finally relax and sit together with hands held openly.

“This is so CUTE, my boy’s first crush!  OH, LET ME GET THE CAMERA!,’ Kara shouted, pulling out her iPhone and snapping a picture of the two smiling children together.

Madeline, similarly, snapped a few shots with her own phone.  “So what made you two like each other?,” she asked plainly.

Mia smiled.  “Oh…  You know, the regular stuff…” she said, blushing to herself.  

Dan pounded his chest.  “She almost kicked my butt, she’s AWESOME,” he explained.

Kara and Madeline exchanged odd glances, as Mia kicked Dan in the legs.  

“OW!  I mean…  Mia almost kicked my butt at…  CHECKERS!  Yeah, checkers!  She’s pretty smart you know!,” Dan said, laughing off his open mistaken, and not being convincing to any degree.

Madeline nodded, but could see through his lie without even trying.  “Ah yes, checkers…  Such a difficult game to master, I’m certain,” she muttered smugly to herself, sipping her glass of tea quietly.  

Kara, not as in-tune with the ability to see through lies, instead swooned over her little man growing up quickly.

Though unfortunately for all involved, Joel and Luis had seen through their little ploy, as Lindsay and Ray finished up their arguing with their fathers.  

“You are…  Not my child,” Joel quipped, taking in Michael’s veiled attempt at attempting to look like Dan, completely with unnecessary bushy moustache, and Longhorns Jersey.  

Luis shook his head at Gavin in a long, flowing black wig, and bright pink polo like his daughter was wearing.  “And you, are NOT Mia,” he said bitterly.

Gavin turned to Michael, and threw his hair back.  “Oh dear, don’t I look FABULOUS?,” he asked, with a funny grin.

“You look fucking FANTASTIC!  10/10, would bang if drunk,” Michael said, giving Gavin a thumbs up.

 

_

 

Cameron and Ruby had broken off from the main group.  For whatever reason, the younger of the two had asked to visit the Hawaiian flower gardens.  Hundreds of thousands of vibrantly colored blossoms covered every inch of a glass building.  Shapes of animals had been made out of bushes and flowers, from pluming birds to broad-shouldered beasts.

Walking past a stream, Ruby and Cameron were walking hand-in-hand.  Her sundress skimmed the edge of the water, where it rippled, showing Misha’s reflection just behind them.

“Cameron?,” Ruby asked, stopping just before a dove’s shrubbery, where it was littered in bright white roses.  

He smiled back at her.  “What is it?,” Cameron asked.

Ruby gently touched the bright yellow beak, shaped out of carefully crafted tulips.  “Can I tell you a story?  A story I heard from my father?,” she asked.

Misha stopped, as Ruby’s glare moved her way.  

“Of course, anything, sweetheart,” Cameron said, guiding her to an ivy-twined bench.  

Ruby, however, chose to stand.  

“Once upon a time, there was a girl who only saw the dark in life.  Every day, she woke up and feared what life would bring her.  Every morning was agony, as she greeted the bright sun with woe, wondering what terrible things would come her way.  She was a miserable, horrible creature, named Despair.  By contrast, there was the bright and wonderful sister of Despair, named Hope.  Each day, Hope would wonder what beautiful things the world would bring to her, even in the darkest of days,” Ruby explained, as the sun slowly warmed her skin from the bright glass overhead.   

Mishi got closer, and stood within inches of the girl.  Both saw each other in their reflections.  Ruby, in Mishi’s bright blue eyes, and Mishi in Ruby’s dark gaze.

“Each day, Despair would ask Hope why there was any point in continuing.  Why she should bother to wake the following morning, when only the sweet slumber of the night brought her any comfort?,” Ruby said, smiling.  “Hope said…  Because while sleep is sweet and brings Peace to the weary, it is not all there is in life.  Joy can only be found in the day, and through experiences with our fellow man and ourselves.  She would touch her sister and say, “Live, dear sister, and Despair shall no longer haunt you,” Ruby finished, touching Mishi’s hand ever so gently.

Cameron chuckled.  “You know…  I wish my big sister had heard that story,” he said, rubbing the back of his head.

Mishi’s head shot up and looked at her brother with a trembling jaw.

“You didn’t know her, Ruby…  She passed away before you were even born, but…  My sister Mishi was a lot like that.  For whatever reason, she never wanted to see the brighter tomorrow.  I just wish she knew how Barbie, Kara and I felt.  All we ever wanted of her was to live, and be happy,” he said, lowering his eyes.

Ruby clasped her hands around Mishi’s, the latter being completely missed by all in the area, completely invisible to the world.

“So you’d want Mishi to live?  To be happy?,” Ruby asked.

Cameron rose up from the bench and made his way to Ruby, where he ruffled her hair.  “I’d want everyone to be happy.  I mean…  My life was pretty bad for a long time, but, the storm eventually ended, didn’t it?  As bad as despair can seem, hope is our only weapon to fight it, and the only tool that permits us to weather the storm, until it passes.  Because as dark as today may seem, tomorrow will always be brighter, and I wish more people knew that.  ,” he said, with a beaming smile.  He put his hands around his daughter, and hugged her tightly.  “I hope you know that too,” he said, speaking to the girl.

Though as he spoke directly to Ruby, his words caused a tear to fall on his cheek from above, and Cameron looked upwards, to see where it could have possibly come from.  

From inside Ruby’s hands, shards of broken light began to slowly wave out of her hand.  Sparkles of Mishi’s hair slowly began to evaporate in the air, and reflect the light from the sun into beautiful prisms of light.  

Mishi smiled, as her body slowly dissipated into the air.  

“I hope you’re right Cameron…  I…  I hope I get born into a wonderful, loving family.  Maybe the dark really will pass this time,” Mishi said, as her words and lips trembled.

With her hand finally evaporated, the thorn bracelet she held around her wrist fell to the ground, and fell next to Cameron’s side.  

“You will,” Ruby said, as the last of Mishi vanished from the world, and her soul was freed into the sky once and for all.  

Bending down, Ruby collected the bracelet, and handed it to Cameron, who was still looking around for the source of water.

“Here, it suits you.  You weathered the storm too, you know!,” Ruby said, fitting the gorgeous wooden bracelet around his wrist, with an all knowing smile.

“Huh?,” Cameron asked, turning down.

“CAMERON!,” Gavin shouted, running through the gardens, and leaping into the man’s arms, throwing him to the ground.  “Come on!  We’re all going to the lava caves, and we want you and Ruby to come too!  It’ll be fun!,” he said, pulling Cameron up from the ground, and grabbing Ruby as well.  “We’re all gonna have FUN!,” he said, without a care in the world.

 

_

Waiting outside in their perfectly good rental van, Geoff and his usual parade of family were arguing back and forth as people kept passing around Gavin’s wig, pretending to be Mia, and embarrassing Dan to death.

While Geoff chuckled as the sight, he noted his wife seemed to be in discomfort, ever since Gavin ran in to grab Cameron.  “OOPH,” Griffon mumbled, feeling her stomach.

“What’s the matter?,” Geoff asked, taking her hand into his.  

Griffon chuckled.  “Oh nothing, I think little Hope is kicking me,” she said, rubbing the stomach.

“Hope?  I thought Adam was the little shit in there?,” Geoff asked, feeling alongside his wife.

Shaking her head, Griffon was adamant in her demeanor.  “I think I know my own children, Geoff.  That was Hope, and she’s finally alive in there!,” she said, chuckling to herself.  


	21. V is for Victories

On the third day of the trip, the individual groups had finally stopped going “out” for breakfast as they had been before.  A few may have argued that it was because of prices, but the reality was that when they arrived all together at one place, the waiters and waitresses had started crying.

So it was with this mindset that Joel, Luis, Madeline, Geoff, and Jack had tag teamed together in order to create a massive buffet for their entire families.  Unfortunately for the families, the three men had gotten rather competitive about who the best cook in the family was, and an impromptu Iron Chef Hawaii had broken out, with Edgar as the overly happy judge.

While waiting, all eyes from all the families were focused on Carter in the corner of the living room, who seemed to be in the midst of a very heated conversation.

"Oh my, that’s just dreadful.  How’s the wife holding up?," Carter asked, as he began pacing back and forth for the hundredth time.  "To shreds you say?  Oh dear, I’ll have to send flowers and a cake, the poor thing," he said, covering his mouth sadly.

Cameron turned to Samantha, who was angrily sitting on Kerry’s lap, while the two were in a heated argument over the best OTP of the family.  While Samantha was vehemently spouting for them, Kerry had been going for Michael and Lindsay.  Based on the steam in both their eyes, a magical make-out session was waiting them.

"Uh, Samantha, what’s your uncle talking about over there?," Cameron asked, poking her softly.

"No idea, but hopefully my Aunt got hit by a bus," Samantha replied coldly, obviously stlill in the midst of fuming.

Ignoring the wave of HATRED coming from Emily in her direction, everyone turned back to Carter as he turned the cell phone off and moved back towards he group.  ”Guess what, I’ve got GREAT news!,” he exclaimed, clapping his hands together.

"You’re getting deported?!," Michael asked, a little more hopefully than was necessary.

"You’re getting married?!," Gavin said, rather dreamily.

"That one night stand earned you a kid?," Andrew offered jokingly.

"You got fired?!," Dan shouted brightly.

Carter shook his head rather disspointingly.  ”No, but I thank you for your _creative_ ideas.  No, the actual good news is that Mr. DeCrane, the high school principal was hit by a bus!,” he said gleefully.

Everyone shot him a rather disturbed glance.

"Damn, I was close," Samantha mumbled to herself.

Mr. Reed blushed immediately.  ”OH, NO, WAIT, THAT CAME OUT ALL WRONG!  That’s not the good news, what I MEANT to say was the good news is that I’ve been promoted!  Starting next year, I won’t be your teacher anymore!,” he said.

The outburst of emotion from the children could not be contained in the slightest.  Michael and Gavin hugged each other, while tears flowed down their face.  Dan and Mia snuck behind the couch to smooch, and Lindsay held Joe the cat as though he were an award, and began thanking all the “little people” for helping make that day happen.

Though while everyone was celebrating and singing a rendition of “The Witch is Dead”, Ray, on the other hand, started frowning.  ”That sucks!  Who else is going to help me with all my homework when I don’t get it?  Or come to our house to help us study?,” he asked.

The celebration ceased, as the realization that their hardest teacher was also the only one who actually cared.

Carter chuckled.  ”Oh, I won’t be THAT far away.  Starting next year, I’ll be the acting high school principal!  So I’ll still see all of you every day, but I’ll just have even more authority than I have now!,” he said, with a colorful grin.

The children went silent, and a wave of gloom covered their faces.

"We…  We can’t get rid of him!," Michael mumbled, as a chill ran down his spine.

Though while the children began facing a grand crisis, the resident high school drama teacher made his way to Mr. Reed’s side, and began massaging his shoulders.  

"SO glad to have you onboard, it’ll be WONDERFUL to have such a strong willed, intelligent, and SEXY man such as yoursellf on staff.  Why, you’re going to be the delight of the entire school, and I am PROUD to be your friend," Cameron said, with an all too pleasant smile.

Mr. Reed laughed.  ”I appreciate the comments, but the school board handles raises, and I don’t deal with budgets,” he explained.

Cameron’s warm face melted into agitation.  ”Oh fuck this then,” he said, removing his hands from Carter’s strong shoulders, and flinging himself on the couch next to the man.  ”WHERE IS OUR GODDAMN FOOD?,” Cameron shouted to the kitchen area.

Everyone turned too look, but could only see fire and destruction coming from the kitchen as flames began engulfing everything, and Luis was extinguishing it with water and foam.

"We, uh…  Might have gotten a little carried away," Joel mumbled to himself, blushing.

"I won," Madeline said smugly, high fiving and shaking Edgar’s hand.

While most of the group began to groan, Griffon’s face began turning a beet red.

"FUCK THIS SHIT YOU FUCKING CHEF-WANNABE ASSWIPES, I NEED FOOD RIGHT NOW, WE’RE LEAVING AND GOING TO A RESTAURANT, FUCK EVERYTHING, FUCK YOU, AND FUCK THE CRYING WAITERS!  GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE GEOFF, WE’RE LEAVING, YOU GOT IT?!," Griffon screamed harshly, grabbing Geoff by the hand and pulling him towards the front door.  The man who had lived his life on the streets for a good year and a half, always fearing for his life, had never once felt such trembling in his knees.

There was a silence in the room, as a disturbance in the service industry could be felt throughout the entire island.

"May God have mercy on the souls of our servers,dealing with an emotionally compromised and pregnant Griffon and our entire group all at once," Miles said, clasping his hands together in a short prayer.

Andrew did as well.  ”And may God have mercy on the teachers and students of Austin High, soon to be dealing with Uncle Carter’s eternal ray of happy sunshine bullshit,” he said plainly.

The rest of the group joined him, interrupted as Griffon chucked a breakable vase in the middle of their room, hastening their pace so that they could all leave as quickly as possible..

+

+

After breakfast had concluded (to the horror of one terrified McDonald’s server who had to deal with Griffon AND a very grumpy Joel), the daily tropical adventure would prove to be one of the more interesting days.  Well, for MOST of those involved anyway.

Groaning inside Hilo Hatti, a retail boutique covered from head to toe in the height of floral Hawaiian fashions, Geoff was slamming his head repeatedly against the door to a dressing room.

“We’re in fucking Honalulu today, and we’re SHOPPING?  What the fuck is wrong with you people?!  We should be hitting the beaches, doing a tropical party, or some other junk!  We can shop back at Austin!  Hell, I’ll even spring for a spree!,” Geoff exclaimed bitterly.

“SHUT UP GEOFF!,” Griffon, Caiti, Jack, Jordan, Caleb, Meg, Brandon, Chris, and Gavin shouted back in unison.  Their furious brand of shopping could not be stopped, much to Geoff’s dismay.

Gavin and Brandon shared a digusted look with Geoff.  ”Do you REALLY think they have malls like THIS in Austin?  NOT!,” Brandon said angrily.

Griffon huffed.  ”If you don’t want to shop with us, then you should have gone with the other guys to the park!  Bail if you want!,” she shouted, as she grabbed a dress to wear after her “guests” would vacate her internal hospitality.  

To Geoff’s side, with his arms folded, was Michael, who nodded in agreement.  “Can we PLEASE bail?,” he asked.

“Bail,” Geoff mumbled, signaling for the two of them to exit gracefully.  

The two exited into the busy Ala Moana Shopping Center, where hundreds of tourists just like them were crowding the area, creating a feel of a small stampede wherever they went.  The rest of their group had gone to their own sections of the mall, for their own brand of consumer rewards.  

“This SUCKS.  I wanna try surfing and go parasailing!  Why do we gotta go shopping?!,” Michael mumbled, as the two caught an opening in the busy crowd, and made their way down the busy mall street.

Geoff nodded.  “Yeah, but everyone wanted to go shopping.  Rule number one when it comes to family planning?  The needs of the many, in almost every case, outweigh the needs of the few,” he said, with a happy enough smile.   

“Yeah…  I guess,” Michael said, pocketing his hands and looking around the shopping center aimlessly.

“Though that doesn’t mean we COMPLETELY ignore the few,” Geoff said, patting Michael firmly on the shoulder.  “We’re stuck in the mall, sure, but anywhere you want to go?  I’ll be happy to take you!,” he exclaimed happily.  

Michael was taken aback, and he looked up towards his father.  “Really?,” he asked.

Geoff nodded.  “Absolutely.  With the babies on their way, and with everything crazy that’s gone on, I know you’ve probably felt a little ignored.  Well, not today!  Anywhere you want to go, anything you want to do, we’ll do!,” he said brightly.  

The tiny Ramsey thought for several minutes, until a tiny smirk crossed his face.  “Come on!,” Michael exclaimed, grabbing Geoff by the hand and pulling him towards the food court.  Choosing an ice cream parlor, Michael and Geoff moved to one of the many vacant tables, and sat down.  

“You uh…  Sure about this one?,” Geoff asked, noting that the establishment was VERY run down, and seemed to be a ghost of its former self.  The sign out front, “Pleakley’s Place”, was oddly designed, and seemed to be very out of place.

"It’s fine, it’s not what I want, but it’ll do!," Michael said.  

After the two ordered their respective milkshakes from a rather odd looking woman in a thick wig, they began slurping down their chocolate shakes in an equal fury.

Michael was the first to speak, as he put down his shake.  ”What was it like seeing your dad again?,” he asked.  

Geoff’s face scrunched.  ”I, uh…  What?,” he replied.

Sighing, Michael shook his head.  ”You told me when I was little that your dad hurt you a lot like mine hurt me.  How…  How could you not just slug him?  I mean, if I could see my dad again, I’d kick his ass to the sky and back!,” he exclaimed.

Geoff chuckled.  ”Believe me, I wanted to do more than that!  But..  Meh, he wasn’t worth my time,” he replied nonchalantly.  

Unsatisfied with the answer, Michael slammed his shake down.  ”Bullshit!  give me the REAL answer!,’ he exclaimed.  

Twirling his straw, Geoff just rolled his eyes.  ”Heh…  Long story short, Ryan made me see the light of things.  If I keep on hating him, it just makes me hold onto something I don’t want to.  I don’t figure I can forgive him, but I can certainly forget him,” he replied

Michael groaned. “Yeah, right, whatever,” he said, rolling his eyes at his father’s reply.

They continued their fater and son moment, until Geoff’s phone began ringing a creepy little tune.  Almost like a funeral march of sorts, but with the soundtrack to the Wicked Witch of the West playing as well.  It was the darkest, most evilest tone Michael had ever heard in his life, and he knew EXACTLY whose it was.

"Is that mom’s ring tone?  She’d murder you if she knew.  Maybe I should let her know..  Unless, of course, you’d get me a bike?," Michael asked jokingly, with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up, I’ve got enough dirt on you to last until you’re thirty.  My internet history has at least another decade," Geoff shot right back, checking out his phone.  It took him only a few minutes to read the contents before he hid the phone back in his pocket.  "No time to explain, we just need to go, and go NOW!," he said, pulling Michael by the hand, and away from ice cream shop.  

"What’s wrong?," Michael asked, noting the worried glance in Geoff’s face.

Their pace hastened, and were halfway down the street before Geoff mentioned anything else.  Though Michael noted the fear in his father’s tone.

"Griffy had to call an ambulance, something’s wrong…" Geoff replied hastily.

+

+

Away from the rest of the group, Caleb and Jordan had gone off to a beach-side annex to prepare for the evening’s events. 

The location was quaint, just a wooden pier standing over crashing waves, with a handful of tropical flowers littering up and down the aisle.  Though the two had been working since the early morning hours to make it a much more appealing locale.  

Dozens of tables had been set up with white fabrics, which would be catered later that evening with some of the best barbecue the islands could provide.  The kids would have their own punch bowls with a creamy concoction, while the adults would have more “adult” drinks available.  

To add to the already fascinating tackiness, the two had added rows of tiki torches that would be blazing during their nighttime wedding, and add an air of mystery to it all.  

Finally finished with a majority of the work by noon, the two were putting the finishing touches on everything, hoping to head back to their condo to get ready in the next half hour.

Jordan was unfolding several sets of chairs, finishing the last row for their guests.  What they’d intended to be a small affair between just a few people had turned into everyone on the vacation wanting to join in together for their happy day.  They’d had to rent about double the chairs they’d originally intended.

To the side, Caleb was in his own little world, fiddling with the laptop he’d borrowed from JJ, and going through a multitude of CDs and music websites, trying to find “their song”. 

"What do you think?  Should we just hit random on Pandora, go silent, or make Gavin sing something for us?," Caleb said, rustling through a few CDs to the side, sitting on the edge of the fence lining the sides of the pier, frustrated with everything.  

Chuckling, Caleb’s fiance finished unfolding the lst plastic chair.  ”Gavin, hands down.  For one, he’ll pick an amazing song for us that’ll probably make you cry.  Plus, I mean, if we didn’t  pick Gavin, at least half of the readers would flip their shit and never forgive the writer,” Jordan mumbled.

"What?," Caleb asked.

"Huh?," Jordan replied.

Before they had a chance to discuss the matter further, Gus made his way next to them, wearing what appeared to be a Hawaiian tuxedo, and with a tacky priest’s white collar.  ”The life of the party has ARRIVED, and I brought the goods!,” he shouted, waving a piece of paper in their faces.

Caleb hopped down from the fence, and walked over with Jordan to grasp the paper in the hands.  Reading it over, it was clearly their marriage license that he’d signed his part on the night before, with the county information already filled out, and completely certified.  

"Oh, and THIS," Gus said, handing them another stack of papers.

Jordan chuckled, realizing it was the documentation they’d sent off to have their names all legally changed.  One for himself, and one for Brandon.  

"Huh, so we’re married, eh Mr. Denecour?," Caleb said to Jordan, kissing him on the cheek.  

"Then with Chris Denecour and Brandon Denecour, we’re all one big happy family now.  Everything’s just perfect!," Jordan said right back, kissing Caleb.

Gus sighed at their mushy bullshit, and frowned angrily at them.  ”Thank you Gus for doing all the red tape bureaucratic nightmare shit, THANK you Gus for marrying us for free, and THANK you Gus for coming all the fucking way to Hawaii!,” he said mockingly.

The two sensed his hostility, and both laughed.  ”Drinks on us for the rest of the trip,” Jordan replied, as the two rushed to Gus’ side and hugged the man tightly.

"You’ll come to regret that!  Buying a real priest would have been cheaper!," Gus cackled.  Laughing, Gus pushed the two away and made his way to the front, standing at the makeshift podium he’d be standing at soon enough.  "So, you want the long and loving version, or the short and sweet "lets to the reception" version?  Comedy or serious?  Embarrassing or not embarrassing?," he asked.

"Short and sweet, comedy and embarssing," Caleb and Jordan said in unison.  The two chuckled at their like-mindedness, and hugged each other to the side.

Gus nodded approvingly and gave the two a thumbs up.  ”I LIKE you guys,” he said warmly, looking at the ceremony grounds around them.  ”This is going to be really cool, isn’t it?,” he asked.

Caleb rolled his eyes.  ”As cool as we can get with our budget, considering we actually have to go back and LIVE after this trip is over.  though the idea of spending more than $500 on a wedding made me cringe,” he explained.  

"Ditto.  Besides, neither of us care that much about a big party.  We’d rather invest in some nicer stuff for the kids, and getting us a big-ass sturdy bed," Jordan replied.

Gus tilted his head curiously.  ”A big bed?  Why?,” he asked.

"We broke the other one," Jordan began to say, until Caleb punched him in the gut.

"TMI, I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT, WOW, JUST… WOW!," Gus shouted, covering his ears and falling to the floor.  "I didn’t want to hear about Geoff and Griffon’s sexy times, and I don’t want to hear about the horn-dog teenagers, so PLEASE don’t share this shit with me!," he shouted.

Jordan and Chris shared a devious grin.

"Eight Inches!," Jordan shouted.

"Glow in the dark condoms!," Chris said.

"DADDY KINK!," Jordan proclaimed

"HARDER, HARDER, HARDER!," Caleb said in bated breath, complete with the two making an inappropriate humping pose, while laughing giddily.

"BUTTSEX!," Jordan and Chris finished in a beautiful, harmonious unison.

Gus slowly rolled off the pier, and threw himself into the crashing waves, 1000% done with these two, and attempting to swim  back to the states.

"I love us," Jordan said happily, shaking Caleb’s hand for a job well done.

"I love us too, we’re adorable!," Caleb replied.

The two embraced, and hugged each other tightly, as they got back to work on finishing up the last of the scenery, and making last minute calls with their caterers.  

+

+

Unlike the rest of the shopping spree gang, the “Roosterteeth” gang had gone off on their own to a nearby cafe, to talk about their upcoming careers and business model.  

Monty, Kerry, and Samantha had their own table, discussing the future of the animation department, while the Achievement Hunters were planning out their video game content.  

Joining the rest of them, for his bit parts in assisting them in the past, was Ray.  

Though the youngest member was less than thrilled about what they were discussing.

"NO, WE ARE NOT TALKING ABOUT THIS, GO AWAY, GO AWAY, GO AWAY!," Ray shouted, shaking his head angrily.

Miles, Burnie and Ryan exchanged an odd glance with each other.  ”Uh…  Ray, we’re just talking about your future and what you might like to-“

"NONONONONONONONONONONO, GO AWAY!," Ray shouted shaking his head angrily.

Burnie sighed.  ”Ray, we’re offering YOU, a preteen, a part time job with us to do recordings.  This could really transition into something bigger, and give you something to work towards!  Nothing changes, it’s just that you’ll be working alone!  We’ll provide the computer and the games!  Wouldn’t you want this?,” he asked.

Ray shook his head.  ”It’s not the same without the guys here!  It was fun playing games and stuff, but now that they’re leaving, we won’t get to EVER see each other again!  You ruined EVERYTHING Burnie, you know that, right?,” he screamed bitterly.

Taken aback by the display, Burnie chuckled.  ”Wait, so..  I’ve given your brothers an opportunity to better themselves, and I RUINED everything?  Kiddo, do you not realize what I’m doing for them?  You should be happy that they have the opportunity to grow!,” he exclaimed.  

"I AM happy they’re getting a good job, but I don’t have to be happy about it!," Ray shot back.

Miles groaned, rubbing his forehead.  ”Ray, we’ve been OVER this.  We can skype anytime!,” he shouted.

Burnie covered Miles’ mouth.  ”Wait just a minute…  You’re happy, but..  NOT happy?  How is that possible?,” he asked anxiously.  

He just shrugged in response.  ”I mean…  I’m glad they get to do really cool stuff for a job, but…  I’m sad they’re leaving.  I want them to be happy, but I want them to be happy closer to home!  I don’t get to go with them either, so it’s not like I’d matter anyway in the job like I do now!  I..  I just don’t want to support this, cuz everyone’s leaving!  I can’t explain it, but did you really expect me to?  I go to public school!,” Ray shouted in reply.  

Flabbergasted, Burnie could only watch Ray and try to comprehend his meanings.  In the meantime, Ryan chuckled to himself.

"I’ll make you a deal Ray.  You help us out, and keep working for RoosterTeeth part-time, and you can have Miles’ and mine’s room, posters, games, computers and all!  When we come visit, we’ll all bunk together and really liven things up around here!  This isn’t goodbye forever kiddo, it’s just…  A change of pace!," Ryan offered, with a thumbs up.

Miles nodded.  ”Besides, you’ll be in high school in NOTIME, and won’t want us around anyway!  But I guess I’ll bring you tons of cool stuff from California, and we’ll fly you out on spring break and stuff to hang out!  It’ll be awesome and cool, and it’ll make things better than before!  Then, when you get to be our age, you can come work with us too!,” he said brightly.

Burnie watched Ray’s reaction slowly.  The way the boy’s face was deep in thought, and how it slowly turned into frustration, and finally, a reluctant smile.

"Can my first game be Flappy Bird, and can Michael record with me?," Ray asked, as he drank his coffee slowly.

"YES," Ryan and Miles said in unison.

While those three plotted what would be the greatest video of all time, Burnie could only shake his head in amazement.

 _"I offered him a great future, and he almost turned it down because of his family and because he wanted it to be fun?  Then the boys just promised to keep together, and…  He said yes?!  W…  What is with these kids?,"_ Burnie thought to himself, continuously bewildered by how these people reacted.

+

+

Just off the coastline, Gabriel had taken up residence in an abandoned motel, busily sharpening a large lance against her nails.  Her grin couldn’t be contained, and every few minutes, she’d look into the sky longingly.  

A cloaked individual was sitting just outside the nearby window, peeking in on her.

She took a break from sharpening, and chuckled quietly to herself.  ”Any day now, Father, any day…  Soon, that brat Michael will walk off on his own away from his stupid friends, and leave himself open for my wrath!  I’ll pierce his heart, and rend his soul into nothingness, removing his Sainthood, and leaving me as Father’s first in command.  Once he’s out of the picture, I’ll lower his accursed barrier, and allow your glorious self to return!  Soon Father…  SOON!  These pitiful mortals will be no more, and my siblings will FINALLY see the light!  Then…  Then, perhaps, you’ll forgive me for the error in my ways,” Gabriel shouted, speaking frankly with her creator.

The cloaked individual lost itself, clenching their fist together.

"Father…  Oh Father…  I should have never doubted you…  Please forgive your foolish child, it was a moment of…  A moment of pathetic weakness!," Gabrielle shouted loudly.  

"Perhaps you should keep your evil thoughts to yourself, my dear," Allison said, appearing out of thin air and brandishing a steak knife in her free hand.  She removed the cloak she’d been wearing, and revealed her fully healed body from her last encounter with an angel.  "I knew the SECOND I saw you here on the islands, that you were up to no good!  Uriel was right to warn us of you and your ideals!," she said, holding her blade in an offensive posture.

Without even acknowledging the fade, Gabriel continued sharpening her blade against her long, claw-like fingernails.  ”You really think you can stop me?  If you couldn’t even defeat that brat of a son you spawned, what makes you think you can stop me, a full fledged angel?  Fool…  You should walk away now, before your afterlife is cut tragically short.  I won’t even care to let you live with what little time you have remaining,” she proclaimed brightly.

The fade wasn’t alarmed in the slightest.  ”I’ll be frank,  _darling_ , I don’t give a shit!,” Allison screamed, charging towards Gabriel with her knife aimed right at the woman’s throat.  Without even moving, Gabriel flicked the knife away with her pinky-finger.  Much like her attempt with Michael months ago, Allison held no hope of overpowering the angel.

"Last chance, puny human.  Leave me and my plans be, or I’ll make sure you won’t leave this place alive," Gabriel warned.

"Leave my son alone, you MONSTER!," Allison said furiously, reaching for Gabriel’s hair and pulling on it.  

Before Allison could even reach Gabriel’s face and scratch at her eyes, she felt something long and painful enter her.  The lance she’d been sharpening, a silver, and greatly detailed work of metallic artwork, was sticking inside her chest, piercing her heart.  Gabriel twisted it painfully, and threw Allison to the floor, where she used her foot to push the lance through deeper.  

Allison coughed a great deal of blood out, feeling her consciousness and being be town away slowly.

Infuriated with the interruption, Gabrielle sighed painfully.  ”Everyone on this planet is SO SELFISH.  Stupid woman, what on earth would this child mean anyway?  You humans live for a hundred years, TOPS.  Your lives are insignificant, unnecessary, and ultimately futile.  I’ve lived hundreds of thousands of your lives.  I MATTER, you do not!,’ Gabrielle screamed bitterly.

Mrs. Jones began laughing, despite the large volume of blood escaping her chest, and her extremities beginning to slowly shatter.  Gabrielle eyed her curiously, unsure of why such an emotion was being displayed.

"Unless you’re human, you could never understand us…  Even my pitiful life meant something..  I saved my son twice now, and that means more to me than anything.  Even as short as my life was, it meant something…," Allison said.

Recoiling in fear, Gabrielle watched in horror as she spotted EXACTLY what Allison meant.  ”T…  Twice now?,” she asked painfully.  She watched in agony as her lance was dissipating with the woman, shattering slowly.  the tip of the blade was gone, and quickly rising.  ”W..  What did you do?!,” she screamed.

Dangling a little glass bottle, Allison was grinning.  ”Courtesy of Mr. Davies…  I’m more than aware that you can’t kill another angel without your father’s weapons, and I found all about a little potion that would ensure they get destroyed.  The second your lance touched my blood, it was going to disappear forever, just like he told me.  You played your part perfectly, I knew you were going to kill me, the moment I walked in here.  So, darling, good luck killing my son now, without your weapon, or without ,” she muttered, as her eyes began to slowly shut.

Energy beyond human comprehension left Gabrielle’s hands, attempting to solidify her weapon back to its perfect self.  Even with the knowledge and power of eons, her attempts were broken and ultimately futile.  With each and every shard that left Allison’s broken form, another one left her weapon.  ”No…  No… NO!  HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!  DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?  WHAT I’M CAPABLE OF?!,” Gabrielle screamed with each fiber of her throat.

Allison chuckled.  ”I…  I knew someone like you…  And…  Really, now…  For someone so…  So…  Strong on the outside?  You’re really a…  A…  Weak being on the inside…  Just…  Just like he was…” Allison mumbled, as a tear ran down her cheek, and the last of her body shattered into nothingness.  Her soul rose into the sky, spiraling into the stars above, in a beautiful display.

Fuming internally, Gabrielle screeched, and threw a blast a lighting down, striking a certain someone, in a certain state, giving said person their just desserts.  It was a horribly painful experience for the person involved.

"That traitor Davies, I’ll deal with him LATER…  Oh well, it doesn’t matter in the long run…  I’ll just have to get..   _Creative_  with how I deal with these people now…” Gabrille muttered, scratching her chin, as she pictured Michael’s many friends and family, and the ways in which they could be…

_Used._

_+_

Cameron, Carter, Andrew and Ruby had taken up residence in a nearby bookstore, looking over tomes full of bright worlds and endless potential.  The smell of dust and mold was overwhelming in the dimly lit shop, but felt appropriate and comforting, given the location.  White shelves were lined with as many types of fiction as the mind could comprehend, old, new, and timeless.

“You want some John Green?  I’ve always liked John Green,” Cameron asked, waving a book in Carter’s direction.

Carter snorted.  “Do I LOOK like I want to cry my eyes out and punch myself in the gut?  No thanks, I save those kind of books for when I’m NOT having a good time,” he replied, waving away the suggestion.  Carter pulled a bright orange book from the shelf.  “World War Z?  Trust me, it’s FANTASTIC, and a serious zombie novel that really analyzes the human instinct,” he said excitedly.

“I’ll take it!,” Cameron said, catching the book as Carter threw it.  He then turned back to the shelf, and grabbed a thicker blue paperback.  “But YOU have to read this one.  It’s the wood wife, it’s fabulous, and if you don’t read it, I’ll smack you with War and Peace!,” he yelled with a bright, yet threatening demeanor.  

Carter chuckled.  “Well, if you’re going to be THAT violent about it, I guess I’ll take it!,” he said, catching the book.

To the side, Andrew and Ruby were in the children’s section, in a mutual silence.  

“Huh…  This shit is pretty deep,” Andrew said, flipping through another page of “Walk Two Moons”.  

Ruby nodded.  “I concur,” she said, having just finished reading The Giver, and putting the book back on the shelf.  She had a rather blank look upon her face.  “Andrew, right?,” she asked.

Andrew nodded in reply.  “Yeah,” he replied.

Selecting another book, Ruby didn’t hesitate to start reading.  “Andrew, how long are you going to lie to yourself and everyone around you?,” she asked plainly.

“Huh?,” Andrew asked, turning to the girl with an odd expression covering his face.  

Ruby didn’t look away from her book.  “You look happy, but you’re not.  You smile through everything, but you’re sad.  You stay quiet when everyone else talks, and you never let anyone see the real you.  Why is that?  Why do you lie?,” she asked quietly.

Taken aback, Andrew could only blink in response.  “I uh…  W.. What…” he stammered out curiously.

Ruby turned another page in her book.  “You’re hiding something, and it bothers me.  Everyone here is so open, and considering how strong your sister is, I would think you’d be as strong as she is.  I’ve only seen Samantha for a few days now, and she’s really cool.  I thought you’d be cool too, but you’re pretty lame Andrew,” she said, matter-of-factly.  

Unable to speak, Andrew dropped his book at the girl’s harsh criticism.  “I…  I’m not…” he mumbled.

“Even now, you really want to argue with me, and tell me to shut up, but you won’t because you’re scared of something.  How sad is that?,” Ruby asked rhetorically.

Andrew stood there speechless, only halfway noticing the rain of books being thrown back and forth between Cameron and Carter, and their endless train of literary banter.

“Say it,” Ruby ordered.

Andrew shut his eyes and walked away slowly.  He didn’t say anything, and absentmindedly returned his book to the shelf, and ran back to the aisle that Carter and Cameron had been shopping in, stepping over the tower that the two had made of suggested reading.

“Uncle Carter…  Can we please go?,” Andrew asked politely, hiding behind him, and on the lookout for Ruby down both ends of the aisles.  

Carter smiled.  “Sure, we’ll go here in a minute, let me and Cameron just go check out.  Do you have anything you’d like to add to the pile?,” he asked.

“No thanks, let’s just…  Let’s just go,” Andrew whispered.

Cameron tilted his head oddly.  “Now…  What kind of kid doesn’t want free stuff?  I mean, I know books aren’t really all that “hip”, but hey, a book’s a book!,” he exclaimed.

“I’d like this one,” Ruby said, standing behind Cameron softly, as the two jumped into the air by a mile.  She was holding a thick book, roughly the size of Andrew’s head.

Cameron laughed from the small surprise, and Andrew FLEW backwards to hide behind Carter.

“What’s this?,” Cameron asked, looking over the cover of the book.

Ruby smiled, looking deviously towards Andrew.  “It’s a story of a man with two souls, each of them fighting for control.  Only one will live, and the other will die,” she explained quietly.  

Cameron flipped through the pages.  “This is like 1000 pages long, and written in latin,” he said, as his face scrunched up painfully.

“So?,” Ruby replied, turning her attention back to Cameron and eyeing him annoyingly.  

“It’s fifty bucks and a first edition,” Carter mentioned, pointing to the price tag on the back.

Cameron started to laugh and put the book away, but quickly silenced himself from the dark glare Ruby was shooting him.  “For real?,” he squeaked, shooting his gaze between Ruby and the huge-ass book.

“For VERY real,” Ruby said darkly.  

“Buy the book, and don’t look her directly in the eyes!,” Andrew whispered to Cameron from behind.

He nodded immediately.  “Uh…  Yeah, that’s…  We’ll get it for you sweetie,” Cameron murmured, throwing the book on the top of his stack.  

Carter patted Ruby on the shoulder.  “Don’t think you’ll get away with behavior like that when you come to MY school in a couple of years!,” he joked, laughing at the terrified expressions on Cameron and Andrew’s faces.

Instead of shooting Carter a dark glance, she smiled and gave him a pleasant look.  “Yes Mr. Reed,” she said respectfully.

 

+

 

Rushing back into the shopping area that Griffon had been at, Geoff panicked, watching Griffon receive oxygen, while sitting on a bench with EMTs.  

“GRIFFY!,” Geoff shouted, pushing past the crowd of people that had gathered, and kneeling down next to her.  

The rest of their party stepped away, giving the two a moment of space together.  Jack had to pull Gavin away, who was more than a little emotional.

Griffon managed a tiny smile, and chuckled weakly as she pulled the mask off.  “I’m fine Geoff, I just…  I just got a little hot, and a little scared.  Everything’s FINE, we just called the paramedics to be sure.  I’m FINE, the babies are FINE, I TOLD Jack not to call you, the fucking asshole,” she mumbled angrily.

“You sure?,” Geoff said, taking her by the hand.  The look of worry on his face said everything, and it was the closest the man had been to crying in years.  Every muscle in his face was loose, lacking any sort of control.

Nodding, Griffon took a deep breath from the oxygen mask and looked away despairingly.  “No, I’m NOT fine YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE, I was SCARED TO DEATH, you weren’t here, and if I wasn’t a fatass right now, I’d kick your goddamn ass and throw you in the nearest fucking volcano AND SUMMON SOME DARK HAWAIIAN DEMON STRAIGHT FROM HELL!,” she shrieked, grabbing her nearby shopping bag and smacking him repeatedly over the head with it.  “YOU FUCKING PIECE OF SHIT, YOU MADE ME LIKE THIS, YOU DITCH ME, AND YOU WEREN’T HERE WHEN I NEEDED YOU THE MOST!  WHAT IF SOMETHING WENT WRONG?  GAHHH, I COULD KILL YOU RIGHT NOW!,” she continued, earning her several odd looks from the shop goers.  Though considering her condition, none of the glances were all that surprising.

Geoff grinned to himself, as her fist smacked him in the nose, causing a small trickle of blood to run down his nose.  Even after his beating, Geoff looked far more elated than he’d been moments ago.  “Feel better hun?,” he asked plainly.

Griffon huffed.  “NO.  TAKE ME BACK TO THE CONDO, GET ME A GODDAMN CASE OF DOUBLE STUFFED OREOS, SEASON 6 OF PROJECT RUNWAY ON HULU, AND YOUR ASS CUDDLING WITH ME RIGHT NOW!,” she screamed, as she put her arm around him and was helped to stand and walk.  

“Anything you want, would you like some ice cream too?,” Geoff asked warmly.

“IT BETTER FUCKING BE PISTACHIO STRAWBERRY DOUBLE CHOCOLATE CHIP!,” Griffon bellowed, as they began to walk outside, and off to the parking garage.  Though before she exited, she glared darkly at Jack and the rest of their party.  “IF YOU FUCKING CALL ANYONE ELSE OR FOLLOW ME, I WILL END YOU WITH MY GINORMOUS ASS!,” she shrieked, hissing towards the end.

Once the commotion was over, and the EMTs left, all that was left was a gaggle of employees and the rest of their traveling party.  Michael, having witnessed everything from a safe distance, sighed in relief, and took a seat on the nearest bench in the store.  

“Wow, what a hyper bitch!,” one blonde employee whispered.

“I KNOW.  How could anyone STAND to be around her?,” a male employee stated, rolling his eyes as they continued to berate Griffon.

Michael slowly stood up, and slowly walked towards the two employees, poking them on the shoulders.  “Uh, that’s my mom, she’s pregnant, VERY hormonal, and I’d like you to shut the fuck up,” he asked in an oddly polite manner.

The poor male employee, a fool of the ages, scoffed to the tiny ball of anger.

“Buddy, your mom is just using that as an excuse to be a wanty, needy hyperbitch. If I were you, I’d run the FUCK away from that loo-loo land of crazy!,” he said, snapping his fingers.

“Uh…  Michael, let’s not do anything crazy!,” Jack said, making the long trek between the sales rack and his child, who was silently fuming.  

Michael just smiled, revealing a pearly white smile.  Then, in one swift movement, Michael grabbed the male employee and effortlessly pulled the man’s neck down to his level.

“Say anything else about my mom, and I’ll fucking RUIN you.  You fucking try having twins taking up half your body, getting hormones fucking you up the ass, feel scared and worried about them, and THEN you can judge her.  Learn some goddamn RESPECT,” Michael whispered scathingly, pushing the man backwards to a standing position.

Maintaining his fun smile, he waved goodbye pleasantly and stormed out of the store, running down the busy street.  Within a few moments, he was able to spot the slowly moving Griffon, with Geoff helping her walk, all while still berating him loudly.

It didn’t take him long before he caught up and looked up towards them.

“I SWEAR TO GOD HOPE, IF YOU DON’T STOP KICKING ME, I’M COMING IN THERE!,” Griffon mumbled.  Though she quickly noted Michael.  “You coming with us?  I wouldn’t hun, I’m not exactly in a good mood right now!,” she warned harshly.

Chuckling, Geoff nodded.  “I know you hate the mall, but you might want-”

Michael took his mother’s hand and squeezed it.  “Dad’s gonna need help, and I hate it here.  I’d rather spend the day with you anyway, and make fun of bad designers on Project Runway,” he whispered quietly.

Geoff smiled.  “Okay then, sounds cool.  We’ll have a big family pow-wow, and mom can talk about childbirth in great graphic detail!,” he joked, laughing heartily.  

“In GREAT detail, all the way from the uterus to the momgina,” Griffon said snarkily, ruffling Michael’s hair.

Ignoring the terrifying mental image of the momgina, Michael looked to Griffon’s ever-growing stomach.  Like all pregnant women with twins, Griffon’s trimester sizes were roughly doubled of what normal pregnancies would going through.  

“How are the littles?,” Michael asked, rubbing her stomach.

Griffon rolled her eyes.  “Hope is alive and kicking and driving me absolutely insane.  Adam’s his usually asshole self, only kicking in the middle of the night when I’m trying to sleep,” she said, gently poking to the left side of her stomach.

Michael snorted.  “How do you know which is which?,” he asked.

Smiling snugly, she booped Michael on the nose.  “Mother’s intuition.  The same intuition that lets me know when you’re being a little shit,” Griffon said snidely.

They continued the witty banter back and forth for the rest of the slow walk to the parking lot, until the three were finally off, where they would spend a lovely afternoon together, hearing the tragic woes of the tragic momgina while watching hot fashion competitors.

 

+

  
  


+

 

Later that evening, after the shopping sprees and relaxing afternoons, the entire group had gathered together at the beachside annex, where Chris and Jordan would soon be wed.  With the exception of the two grooms, everyone else were in their most casual of attire.  

Jordan had opted for a white suit, with a black rose on his chest, while Caleb went with a black suit, with a white rose on his chest.  Standing in the back of the annex, Jordan nodded to Gavin in the front of the makeshift altar.

After tapping the microphone he held a few times to get everyone’s attention and silence, Gavin took a deep breath, and smiled as all eyes were on him.  He cleared his throat, took the microphone and hummed a little tune until his throat was warm.

“In a perfect world, one we’ve never known, we would never need to face the world alone….  They can have the world, we’ll create our own.  I may not be brave, or strong, or smart, but somewhere in my secret heart…  I know love will find a way, anywhere we go, we’re home, if you are there beside me.  Like dark, turning into day, somehow we’ll come through, now that I’ve found you…  Love will find a way….” Gavin sang deeply.

Jordan and Caleb intertwined their arms and made their way down the aisle.

“Disney, really?  How fucking cliche, but fucking adorable,” Jordan mumbled to Caleb, who snorted loudly.

After a short reprise, Gavin returned to the music, just as Jordan and Caleb reached the front of the podium, holding each other’s hands.  

“I was so afraid, now I realize…  Love is never wrong, and so it never dies…  There’s a perfect world, shining in your eyes…  And if only if they could feel it too, the happiness I feel with you!  They’d KNOW…  Love will find a way, anywhere we go, we’re home!  If we are there together, like DARK, turning into day, somehow we’ll come through, now that I’ve found you…  Love will find a way…  I know love will find a way!,” Gavin sang, finishing his song, and earning a loud round of applause.  

“Thank you Gavin, that was beautiful,” Jordan said, ruffling the boy’s hair as he moved past them.

Gus took his place at the podium, and stole the microphone back from Gavin.  He rose up a piece of paper with a long script of text on it.

“Too long, didn’t read.  THIS is the boring shit I’m supposed to read at weddings, but we’re keeping this short, so pretend like I said it all, okay?,” Gus demanded, rather than asking.

The wedding part chuckled, and Caleb rolled his eyes playfully.

“Let’s get to the goddamn cheesy vow shit,” Gus groaned, signaling towards the happy couple.

Jordan took the lead, smiling brightly.  “When I first met you as a little kid, you were my best buddy from kindergarten to middle school, and we had each other’s backs.  When I was old enough to start thinking about love and shit, I knew you were the guy I wanted to date and even wanted to marry.  Our first kiss at the movies was one of the best days in my life, and moving in with you and having a family was just the icing on the cake.  You mean the world to me, and I know we’re going to be happy for the rest of our lives,” he said warmly.

Caleb grinned, as he waited for the hooting and hollering of the nearby crowd to die down.

“I uh…  I went through a lot of shit after what happened with my mom and siblings, and you never ONCE left me behind.  You gave me my space when I needed it, and were there to hug me when things got dark.  You are everything I needed in life, and even now, when I’m doing stupid shit, you’re there to help me reign in the crazy.  I love you, and here’s to a wild life together,” he explained, clenching Jordan’s hand tightly.  

Before their friends and family could ooh and aww too much, Gus produced a gavel out of nowhere, and banged it loudly against the podium.  

“Okay fuckers, enough of that!  Get the rings!,” Gus exclaimed.

Laughing, Brandon and Chris stood up from the front rows, and pulled into their pockets.  Each produced the rings that Jordan and Caleb had been wearing since the proposal, and handed them over.  Jordan put a ring on Caleb’s finger, and Caleb a ring on Jordan’s hand.  

“With these rings, I do thee wed, and I now pronounce you as man and man, so please to be smooching so we can all hit the buffet!,” Gus said loudly.

Unlike at Geoff and Griffon’s wedding, Jordan and Caleb shared a chaste kiss as they hugged together, separating within just a few seconds.

Their party of friends and family all stood up and applauded loudly, cheering and whistling as loud as they could.

Gavin ran back up to the podium, and nabbed the microphone back from Gus, and trying his best to start quickly as Jordan and Caleb began walking back down the end of the aisle.  

“Can you feel the love tonight, it is where we are…  It’s enough for this wide-eyed wanderer, that we got this far…  And can you feel the love tonight, how it’s laid to rest…  It’s enough to make kings and vagabonds, believe the very best!,” Gavin sang warmly, as the grooms and the party exited quickly from the inside of the annex, and to the party waiting just outside.

The warm beach air, combined with the remarkable energy of everyone inside, created a perfect evening.

Nothing could possibly go wrong.

 

+

 

Gabriel, still fuming at the loss of her weaponry, was sitting on a palm tree, watching the party occur beneath her.  The happy faces, the gigantic grins, and jovial personalities mixing together.  All of the celebration, a waste of time, considering their insignificance in the world.  

Though she wasn’t there to judge humans for their scheduling.  Far from it, Gabriel was eyeing her many potential targets.

“Her?,” Gabriel thought to herself, eying Lindsay, who was dancing hand-in-hand with Michael, twirling happily.  “An obvious choice seeing as she’s his girl, but one who would be well guarded,” she thought, recalling the girl’s fade mother, and her own natural abilities.  

Gabriel turned to the opposite side, where Michael’s brother Gavin, and best friend Daniel were talking, while devouring large pieces of cake.  

“He already got emotional over Gavin, and Dan is just as close to him,” Gabriel thought to herself, plotting quietly.  “No…  No, not them.  Daniel has enough skill to be a problem, and Gavin’s voice would nullify anything I tried to do to him,” she said to herself, huffing angrily.  

Looking around at the many faces, she knew that their threat of deaths would be impactful on the boy, but not likely as powerful as someone close to him.

She eyed Geoff briefly, but shook off the thought, knowing full well that the fades would protect the parents, just like they’d protect their children.

“Then who?,” Gabriel huffed frustratingly.  

“YOLO!,” Ray shouted, having stolen the remote to the sound system, and was blaring Rick Astley as loudly as he could.

It was then, as the lad screamed and laughed, that everything clicked for Gabriel.  She grinned deviously, and pointed right as his neck.  “No fades.  No powers.  No one cares…  He’s perfect…” she said aloud.  Gabriel admired her claw-like nails, and pictured them wrapped around Little Cain’s neck, bleeding slowly as Michael begged for his life.

“Oh yes, little spawn of Cain, you’re the perfect pawn that will give me EXACTLY what I want,” Gabriel said, as she faded away from the party and off on her own, until the appropriate moment.

 

+

 

Away from the rest of the group, Burnie had taken a cocktail from the adult beverages, and sat himself on the nearest beach, watching as the waves slowly rolled towards him.  

The party had been remarkable, fun, and exciting.  He’d talked with Jordan about his “minimations”, and had made a meeting about some potential projects.  

Though as fun as it had been, he felt a pang of something knotting in his chest, and had exited quickly.  He could still hear Rick Astley playing just behind him, and the sounds of laughter and fun, as a trained firedancer for the night’s entertainment was attempting to put out a fire he’d set on the main stage.  

He sipped his drink quietly, kicking his feet in the water.

“Why aren’t you happy yet?  Haven’t they done enough?,” Burnie mumbled under his breath.

He waited for a response, looking up to the sky, as if something would speak back to him.

“BURNS!,” Geoff shouted, interrupting Burnie’s thoughts with a bright smile and three beverages in his hands.  

“Hey Geoff,” Burnie replied, shaking off his thoughts, and turning to his friend.

Geoff plopped down beside him, and handed him one of the beverages.  “Ditching your wife to drink?  She’s going to murder you if she finds out,” he said, starting to sip his new beverage.  

He shrugged in response.  “It’s a party, she gets it.  Plus, I told her if she’d let me, I’d go order her a full wedding cake when we got home to snack on for a week,” Geoff replied, finishing off the last of his drink, and throwing himself backwards on the sand.  “What you out here for?  Sulking cuz you and Ashley haven’t tied the knot yet?  When ARE you going to do that?,” he asked, getting a little tipsy, but not full-fledged drunk.

Burnie chuckled.  “After I get done with my most recent pile of shit I’ve stepped in, and after your kids get settled in and not abducted by psycho strangers,” he said jokingly.

Slowly, he took a deep breath, waiting for Geoff to respond in some manner.  When he didn’t, Burnie bit the bottom of his lip.  “Hey Geoff…  Have you ever…  Have you ever done something you REALLY regret, but still feel like it was the better option, given the alternative?  Like…  Like calling the cops on your best friend who’s driving drunk, and getting them thrown in jail?,” he asked.  

Geoff didn’t respond, and Burnie sighed, looking far off into the ocean.  “Geoff…  I’ve really fucked up…  I don’t know what to do about all this weird shit, and I…  I’m just lost.  Could you just tell me I’m an ass, and hit me on the head?  That’s all I need from you, I can’t say anything else!,” he exclaimed.

He turned behind him, expecting to see Geoff glaring oddly at him, but was instead presented with a snoring Geoff, using the soft sand as a pillow.  

Burnie smiled, and just shook his head.  “Never change Geoff, never change,” he said, turning back and facing the sun setting quietly over the ocean.  Pink and orange glimmered before him, and the sound of seagulls squawking could be heard.


	22. W is for Worlds

> _"Please…  PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD, STOP THIS!"_
> 
> _"…"_
> 
> _"You don’t understand, if you don’t stop this NOW, someone is going to get hurt!  One of these kids that we love and adore will DIE!"_
> 
> _"…"_
> 
> _"ANSWER ME GODDAMMIT!   I DIDN’T LET YOU IN HERE TO FUCKING KEEP QUIET!  I LET YOU IN HERE BECAUSE I WANTED TO SAVE MY FAMILY!"_
> 
> _"…"_
> 
> _The voices are silent._
> 
> _"Please…  Please, just…  Just don’t let anyone die…"_
> 
> _"….  I can’t promise that, Burnie.  I’m sorry."_
> 
> _"AND WHY THE FUCK NOT?!"_
> 
> _"Because all of this started with a murder.  All of this will end with a murder.  As to whose murder this is?  I haven’t a clue."_
> 
> _"M…  Murder?!"_
> 
> _"Cain slaughtered Abel.  Your race was damned by this one act of betrayal between two brothers.  Your race’s future will depend on two brothers as well."_
> 
> _"Brothers?  Wait, you can’t mean…"_
> 
> _"Yes.  The children of Adam and Eve, just as the old days."_
> 
> _"Adam?  Eve?  What are you talking about?"_
> 
> _"Geoffrey Ramsey is directly descended from Adam.  Jack Pattillo is directly descended from Eve.  Their children, though not of their own biological creation, are still their children.  Just as Cain and Abel were to Adam and Eve."_
> 
> _"So you’re saying…  That one of Jack and Geoff’s kids will end all of this?!  WHY!?"_
> 
> _"Because they are the only ones who can.  As much as it hurts me to admit, I have my pride.  I made a promise with my own son, one that I refuse to ignore.  I’m a respectable Father, just like any other."_
> 
> _"Just…  Just please leave!  Take your damn angels and leave!  They’ve been through enough!"_
> 
> _"I made a promise with my son.  I won’t break that, Mr. Burns."_
> 
> _The image of Gavin, Michael, Ryan, Miles and Ray, bloodied and beaten to the side of a room rushed through his head.  An African American woman, with bloody claws was standing over them._
> 
> _+_

Burnie rose up from his bed, engulfed in a cold sweat from the nightmare inside of his head.  Breathing in and out quickly, he gripped his head.  

He pulled his knees into his body.  

"F…  Fuck…  Fucking cock-sucking son of a bitch bastard holy star shit-face from the cheese nebula," Burnie mumbled under his breath.   

Feeling the heat become unbearable, Burnie shucked his shirt off and threw it across the room.

On his upper right chest, a circle of runes were imprinted into his skin.  Ink deeper than any tattoo, and glimmering red, even in the darkness of the midnight hour.  He glanced down at the marking, and his face twitched.

"Why did I EVER agree to this?  Why’d I EVER let you inside me?" Burnie mumbled to himself.

_"Because all of this must come to an end.  One way, or another."_

Burnie shook his head.  ”If any of those kids get hurt, I’ll off myself and take you down with me, you bastard,” he threatened, pressing his nails into his marking.

_"I will do what I can."_

> _+++++_

Back in the city of Austin, the McCormick detective agency had undergone a serious renovation.  The cluttered and dusty office had been cleaned from head to toe.  Cabinets had been pushed to one side of the room, and filed flawlessly.  The oak furniture had been waxed and cleaned to give the room a shimmering glare in the sunlight.  Windows that had once been shielded by blinds were now completely opened, allowing the sun to shine through where it had once been a dark expanse of space.  The potted plants had been thrown out and replaced with small vases of bright flowers.

Ben, wearing a well-designed Henley polo, was working by himself, flipping through several dozen pages of notes he’d taken the evening before.  Meanwhile, Shannon was reclined back in his chair, listening intently.

"Ms. Foster was found inside the Hy-Dro night club at 6 PM, where she watched the live performance for 3 hours.  She exited at 9 PM with a male that was not her fiance, went to a motel, where the two watched 2 seasons of Game of Thrones, drank martinis, and made inappropriate jokes about the size of penises on the show.  After further investigation, the male was Mondo Izel, her best friend from high school.  The same male who her fiance was apparently banning her from seeing because he was "inappropriate.  There was nothing sketchy about their relationship," Ben explained.

"Club Hy-Dro?" Shannon asked.

Ben nodded.  ”It’s a rather shady night club with a restriction that only people 24 or older can enter, and everyone wears masks to be anonymous, just like the internet.  Cops raid it constantly, thinking it’s a drug hotbed.  Actually, it’s just a club for internet-obsessed people who like to drink and watch shows.  They sob over character deaths, squeal over OTPs, and make out when hot characters show up on the screen.  People think it odd and inappropriate, but I didn’t see anything bad in there, that’s for certain,” he explained.  

Shannon sighed.  ”So her fiance hired a Private Investigator because he thought she was cheating on him going to a club by herself.  Now that we know she is going to this club, but that there’s nothing wrong with it?  What do you think, Ben?” he asked.

Chuckling, Ben rolled his eyes.  ”We tell the woman that her husband is a sneaky bastard, forfiet our charge, and flip him the fuck off,” he explained.

Nodding, Shannon chuckled.  ”Go for it then, I approve.  Moving on!” he exclaimed.

Ben moved to his next file.  ”We’ve been asked to assist on the Jones investigation with the FBI, the drug lords that escaped custody last week?  Tim and Linda Jones escaped federal custody en route to Washington, assisted in their escape by Cartel runners.  Their last known location was just north of the border in Mexico, where they were spotted in a restaurant.  Further investigation is required,” he explained.

Grunting, Shannon wrinkled his nose.  His disgust with the idea of travel was clearly noticable.

"I’ll go," Ben offered.

Shannon shot Ben a concerned glare.  ”Are you sure?” he asked nervously.

Ben nodded.  ”Absolutely,” he replied.

"But…  You might die out there!  Mexico is a dangerous place these days, especially given who you’re going after!" Shannon exclaimed.

Shrugging, Ben just shook off the concern.  ”Meh, I’ve died once.  Not a big deal,” he replied.

"Excuse me?!  IT WAS A VERY BIG DEAL MISTER!" Shannon exclaimed.

"Shhhhhh," Ben whispered, laughing as he moved towards the rest of their documentation for the day’s reviews.

+

The Hawaiian days were quickly coming to an end.  After a week of fun in the sun, it was time to pack it up and return to the world of Austin. 

Jack, rather despairingly, was helping everyone round up their belongings.  Inside Ryan, Miles and Kerry’s shared room, he was packing for his two suns.

"Dad?  What are you doing?" Ryan asked, entering the room.  He was sopping wet from head to toe, clearly fresh from the beach.  Close behind him was Miles and Kerry, equally wet.

Jack tried to smile.  ”Oh, just packing for you guys.  I know you’re all going straight to California from here, so…  So I was just making sure you didn’t forget anything!” he said, mumbling under his breath.  His words were weak, and his face was reddening quickly.

Miles and Ryan both groaned.  ”Oh my God, are you REALLY going to start crying again!?” they screamed in unison.

"NO!  I’m not!" Jack cried, slamming Ryan’s laptop safely inside its leather case.  

"Oh for fuck’s sake," Ryan said, slapping himself in the face.  He moves towards the few articles of clothing not packed, and picked them up.  "Dad, we’ll be home at Thanksgiving, be home at Christmas, and come visit all the time.  We’ve been OVER THIS," he exclaimed.  

"I know, but I’m losing my babies!" Jack said, whining painfully.  He doesn’t bother holding back his tears at this point.

"MOOOOOOOOOM, JACK’S BEING MORE HORMONAL THAN YOU AGAIN!" Miles shouted.  

As Jack loses himself in emotion, they are joined by Griffon, who wobbles into the room.  

"Will you talk some sense into him again?  PLEASE?" Miles ordered.

Though instead of the strong face that had been the voice of reason to Jack through the entire process, Griffon was red in the eyes and blubbering uncontrollably.

"Oh fuck…." Miles whispered, backing away.

"I’m losing my babies!" Griffon screeched, grabbing Miles around the neck and hugging him tightly.  There was no escape for Miles.

"MY BABIES!" Jack echoed, grabbing Ryan in a similar manner.

Miles came up for air, struggling to release himself.  ”Kerry!  GET HELP!” he shouted.

Before Kerry could run out and retrieve a spare jaws of life, Geoff entered, chuckling at the sight.

"Come on, you guys KNEW this shit was going to happen, right?  I mean, come ON," Geoff said, ruffling both men’s hair as he passed between them.

Miles and Ryan both groaned, but nodded their heads.

"Yeah.  So can we get the mushy shit over with NOW, so we can enjoy today and tomorrow as best we can?" Miles asked.

"MAH BABEHIS" Jack screamed.

"MY BABIES!" Griffon screeched.

Geoff nodded.  ”Sure.  Let’s get everyone together and get the stuff over with,” he said.  Turning back to the hallway, he cupped his hand over his mouth.  ”MICHAEL, GAVIN, RAY, COME IN HERE PLEASE!” he proclaimed.

A few moments later, Michael and Gavin joined them.  Much like Miles and Ryan, they were still wet, but wearing loose-fitting clothing while they dried off.  

"Ray went with Luis to look for video games for his first week of "work".  He won’t be back for a little while," Michael explained.

Gavin looked around curiously, and saw Miles and Ryan’s faces slowly turning blue.  

"Uh…  What’s up?" Gavin asked.

Geoff’s carefree smile slowly faded.  ”We’re saying goodbye for now.  As you guys know, Ryan, Miles, and their friends aren’t coming back with us.  They’re going to California to go work for Uncle Burnie.  They won’t be home for a while, and…  Well, we want to say goodbye before we head for the airport the day after tomorrow.  That way we can enjoy today and tomorrow,” he explained.  

Michael’s gaze was cast downward, and he looked away from the group.

Gavin, similarly, clasped his hands together down the middle of his body.

Griffon and Jack loosed their grips, which allowed Miles and Ryan to step backwards and breathe.  

Jack looked away.  ”I knew this day was coming the minute you two walked into our homes.  You’d find your own lives, and your own brand of happiness, and you’ve done that.  Ryan, you’re a brilliant man who was at the top of his class, and made a remarkable business with your friends.  You came to us like you did, and braved through it all.  I’m so proud of you,” he explained.

Nodding, Geoff took in a deep breath.  ”Same with you Miles.  Left to decide between being true to yourself or being thrown out into the cold, you chose the former.  Then you had to decide between facing an abusive father or starting over with a new life, without the luxuries you once knew.  You took the life you wanted to live, your dream, and turned it into a reality.  I’m proud of you too, buddy,” he explained.  

Ryan and Miles smiled meekly.  

"I’ll miss you guys!" Gavin shouted, leaping across and hugging them tightly.  "You were the best brothers EVER!" he finished.

Michael turned away, making sure the rest of the family couldn’t see his face.  

"You guys were okay.  It’ll suck to not have anyone to blame stuff on," Michael lied.  He rubbed his eyes, removing the tears that had started to form.

"MY BABIES!" Jack screamed again, pulling both under his arms and hugging them tightly.  

"MY BABIES!" Griffon screeched, joining Jack in a huge hug.

Geoff sighed.  ”Oh what the fuck…  MY BABIES!” he screamed jokingly, joining the three.

Michael and Gavin shrugged.

"MY BROTHERS!" Gavin shouted, tightening his grip.

Michael sighed.  ”Nobody says a WORD about this, you got it?” he said bitterly.  ”MY BROTHERS!” he deadpanned, joining the group hug reluctantly.

Off to the side, Kerry had long since started rolling on the floor.  He pulled out his smartphone, and began snapping pictures.  

"For posterity and for a chapter heading!" Kerry proclaimed.

> +++++

After the decision was made to allow Ray to “work” for the Achievement Hunters, Ryan had set his brother up with an upload schedule.  He hated the idea of working, and hated the idea of a “work life” even more.  But because it would ultimately mean he would stay connected, he reluctantly entered a nearby video game store, searching for the prefect “start”.

The store, an antiquated and dusty place, held hundreds upon hundreds of old games, ranging from the decades past of Commador 64 to the recent innovations in the world of the PS4.  Ray drooled immediately, and shooed his parents away, so he could have “alone time” with the majestic shelves of visual magic.

He ran his fingers across the plastic covers of the various titles, and giggled.  

"Week one of Ray’s Day, make up achievements for old games.  Week two of Ray’s Day, make love to a Super Nintendo," Ray said inappropriately.  

He picked up a sealed copy of The Mighty Morphin’ Power Rangers for the SNES, keeping in mind his weekly gaming budget.  ”Yo!  There’s no price tags, how much is this?!” he shouted.  Ray looked around, to note that he was completely alone.  Not another person could be seen, and even the shopkeeper seemed to have disappeared.

"Uh…  Hello?" Ray asked, feeling a wave of fear strike him.

"Usually, that would be 70 dollars," a woman muttered quietly.

Ray jumped a mile into the air, and turned around to face the woman that was speaking.  A tall, voluptious woman of African American descent, with curly black hair was standing behind him.  The woman didn’t seem like the “gamer” type, wearing something like a angelic toga that was draped across her body in all the right spots.  

She had appeared seemingly out of thin air.

"AH!  Where’d you come from!?" Ray shouted, stepping backwards.

The woman smiled, giggling into her hand.  ”So sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you sweetie.  I’m Gabby Riel, the store-owner,” she explained, extending her hand.  

After he caught his breath, Ray took her hand and shook it.  ”Uh…  sorry, I was a little freaked out there.  Anyway, how much?” he asked,  

Ms. Riel put her hand up to her face and thought for a few moments.  She took the sealed box in her hands, and reviewed it.  ”Hmm…  Well, this is quite an old game, and it’s in flawless condition.  But you’re so young, and seem to be so enamored by it…  Perhaps I could let it go for…” she said.  Gabby ran her nail across the back of it, where a thin layer of shadow broke through the plastic and the cardboard.  It rushed inside the package, like a serpent chasing after prey.  ”It’s yours, free of charge!” she exclaimed, handing the package back to Ray.

Ray’s jaw dropped smiled.  ”Wow, REALLY?  Are you sure?  That’s a really rare game!” he exclaimed, clenching the antique cartridge to his chest.

Ms. Riel nodded.  ”Absolutely.  Oh honey, seeing someone young appreciate the classics makes my heart skip a beat!  Take it, enjoy, don’t tell anyone how kind I was, and please come back with money next time!” she shouted, winking at him.  

"Thank you so much!  Oh wow, this store is COOL!  I’ll come back with my friends, that’s for sure!" Ray shouted.  He shook her hand, cradled the game like a priceless treasure, and rushed out of the store.

As the bell dinged to signify his exit, Gabby smiled.  ”Oh, I know you will,” she muttered, strutting towards the back glass counter.  Just behind it, a decapitated head was rolled to the side of an older, chubby male.  Gabby looked down at her handiwork.  ”They’ll all wish their deaths had been as quickly as yours,” she said, with a devious smile.

> +++++

The Heyman family walked hand in hand, traveling down the endless beach trail around their housing.  Barefoot, the sand sifted between their toes, and the cool waves crashed over them.

Joel took a deep breath.  ”Kids…  There’s something mom and I would like to talk to you about.  It’s very serious, so I’m putting on my serious hat for the next ten minutes, okay?” he explained.  

Then, as he promised, he put on a Texas Longhorns hat to cover his head.  

The children exchanged cautious looks.  Joel’s “serious hat” was not for any regular occasion.  The few times it had been used, was when he explained why Gavin went to the emergency room, and just before he and Kara announced their marriage.  Jokes were not to be told when the serious hat was worn, and everyone was expected to behave and be “serious”.  

"Daddy…  What’s wrong?" Lindsay asked immediately.  The serious hat was an item of SERIOUS concern.

Kara chuckled.  ”Oh, it’s nothing too terrible, we just wanted to talk to you kids about about something,” she muttered.

Courtney let out a sigh of relief.  ”Thank goodness,” she sighed.

Joel rubbed the back of his head.  ”Remember when mom went to the hospital before we came out to Hawaii?  Well, it’s because Grandma Eberle warned Mom about a problem she might have.  We got the results in, and…  It looks like mom does have the problem,” he explained.

Kara’s very first child, Dan, shot his gaze right to his mother.  ”Mom?!  Are you okay!?” he shouted.

She nodded.  ”Yes, I’m a healthy woman and I’m not going anywhere anytime soon.  It’s just that…” Kara mumbled.

Their walk stopped.  The air blew through them, and the waves crashed against their ankles.

Kara gulped.  ”There’s a long medical explanation about this, but I’ll keep it short.  Every year I go without having a baby, means that my chances of ever having a baby goes down a lot.  I’m already in my early thirties, so I’ve only got about a 50% chance now.  If I don’t have one soon, I…  I won’t,” she explained.

The children were silent.

Joel sighed.  ”Kara and I have talked about this.  We…  We want to have a child.  But, if you kids aren’t comfortable with that, we understand.  We’ll let you three vote, and whatever the outcome is, we’ll agree to it.  This is our family, and you’re a part of it,” he said, adding the Kara’s story.  

Courtney’s stare was blank.  ”Wait…  Why wouldn’t we want another brother and sister?” she asked.  

Putting his arm on her shoulder, Joel sighed.  ”Courtney, sweetheart, I’d rather not-“

"Because we’re adopted, is that it?  Because we’re not your "real" kids, is that it?" Lindsay asked blankly.

Kara and Joel turned to her with fearful expressions.

"Because you think that we would think that you think you love them more?  Is that it?" Dan asked.

The two sighed, and just as they began to explain, the three children began laughing hysterically.

Kara and Joel exchange odd glances.

"OH MY GOD, YOU WERE RIGHT COURTNEY!  THEY ARE STUPID!  Thank God we listen in on their conversations," Lindsay chuckled.  

Dan was equally hysterical, shaking his head.  ”Mom, Dad, we don’t care.  We really don’t.  We’d love to have a brother or a sister!” he exclaimed.

"We can have baby wars with the Ramsey twins," Lindsay muttered diabolically.  She rubbed her hands back and forth.

"Really?" Kara asked, dumbfounded.  Happy tears rolled down her cheeks.

Joel chuckled.  ”Well…   Okay then!  I guess serious time is over!” he said, as a bright smile covered his face.  He chucked the Serious Hat back into the back of his pants, and winked towards Kara.  ”Okay, so…  Is Joel Jr or Joelina on the table?” he asked jokingly.

"NO!" the rest of the Heyman family yelled in unison.

+++++

_“Why are you doing this?  Can’t you and your son talk this over?  Why does someone have to get hurt?”_

_“…”_

_“Come on, you’ve been living inside me for years now.  Can you please shut it with the silence?”_

_“Very well.  If you MUST know, I can’t exactly speak with my son right now.  He and I haven’t been on speaking terms for nearly a millenium.  Besides, he’s not readily available at the moment.  He was overwhelmed by his most gracious host.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“It’s a long tale, I’d prefer not to discuss it.  For now, I believe my explanation when we first met ten years ago is sufficient?”_

_“Yeah, because you totally weren’t being obscure.  After I calmed the fuck down meeting, you know, a god, all I got out of you was that you wanted to support Geoff’s kids.  That they were the only way to make things right, and help the world in the process.  You helped me grow my film business into the success it was, so I could financially support the group as they grew up.  Why?  Why give these kids everything, and then try to take it away?”_

_“I believe in humans now.”_

_“Excuse me?”_

_“For every Cain, there are five Abels.  For every city of sin, there are five cities of hope.  For every corrupt politician, there are hundreds of advocates fighting to stop them.  I was wrong, in my initial opinion of mankind.  In humanity, there is darkness, and that is not arguable.  However there seems to me at least that this darkness is the minority.  The light is overwhelming in the hearts of Earth’s people.”_

_“So if you admit you’re wrong, then WHY won’t you just…  You know, fix everything!?”_

_“Because these children will prove it to not only myself, but to the angels of the stars as well.  My children will see that I am wrong, and those who follow me will see that I am wrong.  This is the only way to make things right.  That, and..  As I said, I’ve promised my son.”_

_“Who is this son of yours?”_

_“You would know him as-”_

“BURNIE, FOR FUCK’S SAKE, WOULD YOU PLEASE SNAP OUT OF IT?!” Geoff screamed.  

Jumping as Geoff smacked him on the back of the head, Burnie looked around.  Fishing nets, bright yellow wallpaper, the smell of crab and the loud noise of nearly fifty tourists surrounding them was overwhelming his senses.  Inside one of the priciest restaurants, celebrating the success and goodbye of their kids, he was apparently the last one to order.  The waitress, a large woman with a brilliant smile and perky demeanor, was waiting patiently.

 

“Hun?  Have you decided what you want?” she asked.

 

Burnie chuckled, taking the ridicule from his friends and family only half-heartedly.  “Oh, sorry…  I’ll have the fried shrimp platter, and let’s get some crab appetizers for the table.  Thanks!” he said, handing off the menu to the waitress.  She took the menu, and walked off with their group’s large order.  The sense of the chef’s annoyance could be felt through the walls.

 

“So where were you Burnie?  Were you out in outer space?” Geoff asked, ribbing him into the side.

 

“Close enough,” Burnie mumbled, reaching across the table for a hot roll.  Though as he did, Griffon hissed at him, and stole the entire basket.  

 

To the side, a blubbering Jack could be see raising up a glass full of tea.  “Here’s…  Here’s…  Here’s to….  To….” he mumbled under his breath.

 

Caiti patted his shoulder, and pouted for him.  “Here’s to our friends and family who are leaving us for now, but will return to us soon enough, more successful and happy than when we saw them last.  Here’s to Ryan, the Technical Support of Achievement Hunters.  Here’s to Kerry, the Co-Writer and Co-Director for “The Guardians”.  Here’s to Miles, the Director of Achievement Hunters.  Here’s to JJ, the Co-Director of the Achievement Hunters.  Here’s to Samantha, the up and coming Voice Actress for the Guardians!  Here’s to Arryn, a medical student!  Last but not least, here’s to Emily and her success at nursing school!” she said on Jack’s behalf.  

 

His lip quivered.  “W…w….W….What she saaaaaaid!” Jack cried, sobbing into his napkin and blowing his nose inappropriately.  

 

Emily turned her head towards Ryan.  “Are we sure he’s not the pregnant one?” she whispered.  

 

Miles and Ryan had long since hidden their faces under their placemats, shaking their heads at the sight of their “grieving” family again.

 

Geoff leaned over to Ryan’s side.  “Last time, I promise.  Just hang in there until morning, and everything will be back to normal,” he said.

 

++++++

 

After dinner and Jack’s side-show had subsided, the group had returned back to their respective homes.  Ray raced into his room, and grabbed at the sealed package he’d been given earlier that afternoon.  Even without an SNES to play on, he planned on reading through the guide to perfect the game before he could even play.

He ripped off the plastic covering, grinning from ear to ear.  Just before he could tear open the cardboard box, a knock came at his door.

“Come in!” Ray exclaimed.  

The door swung open, and Dan scurried through the door.  “Ray, Ray, Ray!  Guess what?!” he shouted.

“What?” he asked, sticking the game to his side.

Dan locked the door behind him and plopped down on the bed with Ray.  “My mom and dad are going to try and have a baby!  I’m going to have another brother or sister!  Isn’t that cool?!” he exclaimed.  

Ray beamed.   “WOW!  We can have baby wars!” he shouted back.  

“That’s what Lindsay said!” Dan said, jumping on the bed.  As he did, the video game fell off the bed, and tumbled underneath it.  “So Ray, when’s the twins coming?” he asked.

Shrugging, Ray just shook his head.  “Mom says it’s going to be like around Thanksgiving or something.   The doctor says the first of December, but mom says the doctor is a dumbass prick who doesn’t know her body.  She also says that if Hope doesn’t stop kicking, that she’s just have them now, and to hell with it,” he said.  

Dan chuckled.  “Cool..  Mom’ll have  little trouble though.  It might take a while for her to have a baby…  If she has a baby,” he muttered.

“Huh?” Ray asked.  

Dan had stopped jumping.  His face wasn’t as excited, and he frowned.  

“Then, sometimes…  Sometimes she might start having a baby, but then..  Won’t be having one anymore.  She says to…  To not get too excited, because….  Because it might not get born, and she’ll have to try again,” Dan explained.  

Ray noticed how Dan was grasping his hands tightly.  He was shaking.

“D…  Dan?” Ray asked.

“Nothing.  It’s nothing.  I just…  I just wanted to tell you the good news,” Dan mumbled.  

Ray stayed quiet.  Dan stayed quiet.

The sounds of their family outside slowly drowned out the silence.

“I’m scared.  I’m scared for my mom.  I’m scared that…  I’m scared it won’t work.  I’m scared of losing the,” Dan mumbled.

Ray shut his eyes.  “Don’t worry, bud.  Everything’ll be alright.  Everything’s always alright in the end,” he said.  

“I hope so…” Dan muttered.

Opening his eyes, Ray slapped Dan on the back firmly.  “I KNOW SO!  How quickly you forget who we are!  WE’RE THE GODDAMN HOMEHUNTERS!  NOTHING BAD EVER HAPPENS TO US!” he proclaimed.

  
  


+++++

 

“Come on Dad, hurry up!” Lindsay screamed.  

Joel struggled to keep up with his daughter, jogging down the beach during the moonlight hours.  Just like every night, the two hustled down the beach, picking up seashells to take home.  

Watching overhead, Margaret giggled at the sight of Joel breathing heavily at the physical exertion.  

“You seem happy,” Isaac said quietly.  

Margaret nodded.  “I dunno.  Watching everyone here, it makes me feel…  Well…  Happy that everything I wanted really came true,” she said.  

As she smiled, a tear rolled down her cheek.  It struck her feet.  Once it did, small particles of light began to float into the sky.

Isaac noticed, but didn’t say anything.  

“What was your wish, if you don’t mind me asking?” Isaac asked.

Margaret wiped away her tears.   “Lindsay’s father and I fell apart quickly after she was born.  He changed almost overnight, and became obsessed with money.  Greed overtook him, and…  And the moment I felt those flames around my body, I KNEW.  I knew what he was doing,” she whispered.  

Isaac watched as her feet vanished, and the light slowly shattered away from her body.  

“I knew then and there…  That I had failed as a mother.  If I had been a good mother, the moment Hank changed, I would have taken Lindsay and ran straight to Joel.  He would have taken care of us, that was…  That was just the kind of man he was,” Margaret explained.  Tears kept rolling down her face.  “I could… I could smell my flesh cooking.  It was a putrid smell, and was more painful than I could ever imagine.  I knew I was dying, and all I could pray for was…  Was for someone to save Lindsay and take her to Joel.  I didn’t want her to be around that monster of a father she’d known,” she said.

Isaac smiled, watching as Joel was handed a gigantic conch shell.  

“Sweetheart, do we REALLY need all these shells?  I swear to God, if I get searched again because of these shells, I WILL come to your school dressed as the Little Mermaid, and sing a duet with Geoff!” Joel shouted.  

Lindsay rolled her eyes.  “You did that LAST year.  Get original and dress up like Elsa!” she exclaimed.  

The two jabbed back and forth ceaselessly, as they walked down the long expanse.

Margaret smiled, giggling as she saw her daughter smiling and brightly as she was.

“I wished my daughter would be happy, with the only man who ever made me truly happy,” Margaret whispered.  The advance of her body’s disappearance grew faster.  Her torso was gone, and her hands were slowly vanishing.  Margaret took notice, and chuckled.

“I think that wish has come true,” Isaac said, patting her on the shoulder.  

“Yeah…  Yeah it has,” Margaret whispered.  

The last particles of Margaret Tuggey vanished into thin air, rising up into the sky.  Left behind was a small golden locket.  A white rose was embellished on the front, and two black cufflinks were next to it.  Cufflinks that had once belonged to Edgar, unfortunately never delivered.

Isaac sighed, picking up both objects.  

“Moving on into the next life, and being reborn to live a brand new life.  Gotta say, I’m envious,” he mumbled.  After pocketing the jewelry, Isaac shook his head.  “I can’t go yet, though…  They need me,” he whispered.

 

+++++

 

Inside his bedroom, Jack had recently stopped crying at around 1 AM.  Caiti was next to him, curled up on his arm.

“Feel better?” Caiti asked.

“No,” Jack grumbled, kissing her on the forehead.  “I’ve been a big baby, and ruined the entire day,” he remarked.  

Caiti giggled, and shook her head.  “Sweetheart, you didn’t ruin anything for anybody!  We all feel the same way, you’re the only one who had the heart to really say what they felt,” she said.  

Unsatisfied, Jack sighed.  “You know…  When I first devised this HomeHunters thing with Geoff, I never once thought of it as me becoming a parent.  Did you know that?”he asked.

Tilting her head curiously, Caiti shook her head.  

Jack nodded.  “Yep, I figured I’d be some guy working in an office.  I was going to let Geoff be a parent, and we’d get a few others to join us.  But by the time we got to hiring other employees, we were already at our max budget.  So, there I was, a parent out of necessity.  I mean, I wanted to be a dad at some point, i just never expected it to happen so soon.  Then I got nervous, so CERTAIN that the kids would hate me, or I’d hate the kids, or that we’d fight, that I never ONCE thought I’d love them.  I’m a worrywart, by nature, of course you know,” he said.

“Naturally,” Caiti said, not bothering to argue with him.

Jack huffed.  “Goddamit Caiti…  I love those kids, and now they’re leaving, it feels like shit.  I didn’t even get them for long enough!  They grew up so fast, and now I’m…  GAH!” he shouted.  

Caiti smiled.  “Well…  You could always get a few more kids to replace-”

“Finish that sentence, and I will kick you out of this bed and force you on the couch.  We are not “replacing” our sons with new kids.  I want to help kids, but…,” Jack exclaimed.

She nodded.  “Geoff said the same thing, surprisingly enough.  I don’t have a child myself, but…  I guess I understand,” Caiti said.

The two remained silent.

“So…  You won’t want anymore children?  Even with me?  Even if we got married?” Caiti asked quietly.

Jack blushed.  “I uh…  Well, I mean…  That uh…” he mumbled.

She looked up to him.  “What?  If we admit it, we’ve been dating for months, but unofficially, we’ve been at this for years.  Can we seriously not talk about something like this?  If we’re going to have a serious relationship, this is something I-”

“Yeah.  I mean, yes,” Jack said, interrupting her.  

Caiti stopped speaking, and her jaw dropped.

“I mean…  When we get married, I guess we’ll get a house.  Gavin can come live with us if he wants, I’m sure he will.  If you want kids, then I definitely want kids too.  Adopting is an option, of course, I’m just venting right now, I don’t mean that I really-” Jack rambled, clearly flustered.

Caiti covered his mouth.  “I’m going to stop you for just a second, but then you can go on because you’re adorable when you ramble.  But you didn’t say “If” we get married,  you said “when”.  Does that means…  You really want to marry me?” she asked.  

As her hand removed itself from Jack’s mouth, a bashful smile was covering it.  “Well, uh…  You know…  Yeah?  I mean, not right now because I’m a goddamn mess, and Geoff needs me to help since Griffy’s due and needs him, but someday, yeah.  I mean, I was thinking Christma-” he started to say, quietly pushing himself towards the end.  

Smiling, Caiti covered his mouth again.  “I love you, you know,” she said, closing her eyes as she laid in his arms.

 

+++++

 

Matt and Anna were fast asleep in their room, while Dylan and Mike were occupying the living room, playing a card game.

“I play the Blue Eyes White Dragon!” Mike exclaimed, plopping a card down on the table between them.

Dylan groaned.  “Dude, you didn’t tribute anything, that card is a piece of shit, and you’ve already summoned this turn.  Your level of suckage was remarkable,” he said.

Clutching his card, Mike pouted.  “But…  But…  MY BLUE EYES!”he whined.

After Dylan huffed, he rubbed his eyes.  “Fine…  Keep your blue-eyes.  I summon Dark Magician and activate Mirror force, and use thunder armor to attack the horn.  I win,” he said.

“Awww….” Mike whined, putting his cards down.

Dylan flopped backward, yawning loudly.  “Let’s stop, I’m tired,” he mumbled.  

“Me too,” Mike replied, yawning quickly after.  

The two laid out beside each other, neither wanting to rise up and go to their respective bedrooms.  

“Hey Dylan, I’ve got a question,” Mike said quietly.

Dylan groaned.  “Mike, it’s late, keep the stupidity to a minimum,” he mumbled.

Huffing, Mike took a deep breath.  “You think you could tell me what happened to your mom and dad?  Like, the real story?  The unedited, and completely remarkable story?” he asked.

“Nope,” Dylan answered immediately.  

“That was quick,” Mike mumbled angrily.

Dyan just shrugged in reply.  “Meh, the past is in the past.  Why bother with it?  Why talk about it?  I don’t want to, and I’m not gonna.  It makes me feel like shit, so I’m not gonna say anything about them.  They’re not even my parents anymore, Matt and Anna are.  You wanna talk about them?  Cuz Matt is a stuck up prick who won’t let me cuss, and Anna’s way to nice for him.  There.  I talked about my folks, dumbass,” he explained.

Dumbfounded, Mike smiled slowly.  “That’s funny, cuz my parents are just like that too.  The anal-retentive ex-cop who won’t let us watch Breaking Bad, and the stay-at-home mom who’s incredibly nice and lets us watch stuff behind dad’s back if we do our chores,” he said happily.

Rising up, Dylan smirked.  “My dad Matt can TOTALLY kick your dad’s ass,” he said.

Mike rose up alongside him.  “Oh yeah?!  Well my mom Anna can bring him to his knees!” he shouted back.

Then, in a rare moment of unspoken unity, their brotherly hive-minds finally became one.

“THAT’S WHAT SHE SAID!” both proclaimed.

“GO TO BED BOYS, IT’S LATE AND WE’VE GOT A LOT OF STUFF TO DO TOMORROW!” Matt screamed from his bedroom.

Both Mike and Dylan shirked away from the fearful bellowing, and running straight for their rooms.

 

+++++

 

After the commotion with Dan had finally died down, Ray had finally been left alone to his own devices.  Taking back the box cartridge in his hand, he began once more to open the box.  

“Now that that’s over with, let’s get back to the IMPORTANT things in life!  Like video games!” Ray exclaimed.

With zero hesitation, the game’s box was opened as he tore open the cardboard binding.  

“Lets see that game manu..  Ma… Ma..  M…  …  …” he started to exclaim, but softly losing his voice.

Ray’s eyes glazed over into a lifeless heap of grey.  The box fell from his hands, striking the hardwood floor.  His arms fell to his sides, and his shoulders slumped.  Like a zombie, he stood with his limbs dangling.

“Come.  Come to me.  Come to the pier.” Gabriel ordered.

Ray’s foot moved slowly to the door, and he turned.  Unable to resist the order, he followed closely behind the voice’s echo.

He rose his hand and slowly turned the knob.  The empty room, in the dead of night, was void of any life or movement.

Not a soul watched as he exited out the front door of their condo, and into the outside’s warm summer breeze.

Though just when he shut the door behind him, with the gentlest of creaks, Michael’s eyes fluttered open by the noise.

+++++

"RAY!" Isaac screeched. Chasing after the lad through the tropical forest, he struggled to reach him.  He finally got withing grabbing distance, and lunged for Ray.  As he did, he was thrown backwards, bouncing off an invisible wall.

The child, still catatonic, walked barefoot over the grassy expanse separating their homes from the nearby pier.  He didn’t flinch as he stepped on a rock.  Even Isaac’s scream failed to wake him from his ghostly gaze.

Walking along the deep forest expanse, he finally reached the far end of the beachside escape.  A wooden pier was drawn out far into the ocean.  Ray walked with his feet against the salty wet planks, towards Gabriel, standing at the far end.  

"YOU!" Isaac yelled, as he dashed towards the angel.  Much like when he’d gone for Ray, he bounced off a barrier that surrounded the edge of the island.  

Gabriel grinned, slowly motioning her finger to bellow Ray towards her.  ”Come my child…  Come…” she whispered.

The slow plop of his feet against the wet boards was deafening.  Waves crashed overhead, sprinkling a thin layer of rain against his body.  The full moon shone into his dead eyes.  

Ray reached Gabriel, and stopped right in front of her.  

"Why thank you, Ray.  I’m so glad you could join me!" Gabriel exclaimed, putting her arm on his shoulder.  

Ray didn’t respond.

Gabriel ran her hands through his messy black hair.  ”Oh my little child…  You’re such a puny little mortal, unable to protect yourself like the rest of your friends.  Pathetic, really,” she mumbled.

Ray didn’t respond.

Chuckling, Gabriel pulled him close to her body.  ”Let’s go find your brother, shall we?” she asked.

"NO!" Isaac screeched, beating against the invisible wall separating him from the two.

Gabriel and Ray vanished into thin air.

Isaac shook his head, struggling to stand up from the force of Gabriel’s barriers. In the end, his body collapsed into the sand, reaching outward into the sky for help.  

+++++

Running outside into the warm night air, Michael frantically looked around.  A painful feeling in his gut, almost like a knife twisting inside him, was fueling his adrenaline.  After checking on his family, and seeing Ray was missing, he knew something was off.  

He glanced downward, noticing the fresh footprints in the sand.  They led into tropical forests that separated them from the nearby marina.  

"Looking for someone?" Gabriel asked.

Michael jumped a mile, falling to the ground.  Floating overhead, the psycho bitch from the fair was holding Ray in her arms.  The angel chick, Gabriel, or whatever she called herself.  

"R…Ray?" Michael asked.

Gabriel slowly moved her long, claw-like fingernails against Ray’s throat.  A small cut with less depth than a papercut, allowed a small trickle of blood to roll down his throat.  

"Here’s the deal, my little Michael.  Bring me your weapon, to the beach, and tell no one.  At that time, you will have a choice.  I will either kill your brother, or you can die in his place.  Your decision.  You have thirty minutes to decide.  If you don’t decide, I will kill him anyway, and move on to the rest of your family," she explained.

Without another word, she vanished once more, with Ray in her hands.

Stunned, Michael could only lay there in the sand.  Her words ran over and over in his head.

"I will either kill your brother, or you can die in his place."

A chill kept over his body.  Michael shook.

“If you don’t decide, I will kill him anyway, and move on to the rest of your family.”

Michael’s lips trembled, and he attempted to scramble to his feet.  He ran his finger through his hair, glancing around him, looking for someone to answer the question for him.  

Then, it came to him.

 _“Michael, sometimes the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few.  At least, that’s how I like to run my family,_ ” Geoff said in his mind, as Michael recalled one of their conversations during the vacation.

 _“I’d die before I’d let ANYONE ever hurt you again_ ” Geoff said, as Michael recalled a childhood memory.

Michael took a deep breath.  

He knew exactly what had to be done.

 

+++++

 _“I’ll die so you guys can live.  I owe it to you guys,”_ Michael thought, as he entered back into the home.  

Michael tip-toed into Geoff and Griffon’s bedroom.  Both sound asleep, they were snoring softly.  He smiled, and moved closer to them.  Starting with Griffon, he kissed her on the forehead.  “Bye mom, I love you.  Thanks for loving me, and…  Thanks for everything,” he whispered.  He then turned to her belly, and patted it gently.  “Sorry I won’t get to be your big brother, but…  Gavin will take good care of you, I promise.  Be good, and be careful,” he whispered.  

He moved to the other side of the bed, where Geoff was conked out, with  pillow over his face to muffle his snoring.  

Michael took a moment, groaned, and kissed him on the pillow.  “Bye dad, thanks for being awesome.  I love you.  I love you a lot,” he said.  

As tears began to well in his eyes, he turned away, exiting the room as quietly as he had entered.  He moved swiftly to the nearest room, entering inside.  

Gavin was collapsed on his bed, with an opening spot for Michael.  A spot that wouldn’t be filled.  

Michael shut his eyes, and resisted the urge to leap into bed and hug his brother tightly.  

He hiccuped, and wiped away his tears.  “Bye Gav…  B…  Bye,” Michael choked out.

Michael turned away again.  Though as he did, he ran smack-dab into Ryan.

Yawning loudly, Ryan’s bare chest and pajama bottoms stretched out.  “Dude, you still up?  It’s like 2 in the morning,” he gurgled.  He looked down, rubbing his eyes away from sleep.  

Michael hugged Ryan tightly.  As tightly as his little arms could manage.  

“I’ve got insomnia.  Goodnight…  Rye-bread,” Michael muffled into Ryan’s body.  

Before Ryan had a chance to question why Michael was using their childhood nicknames, Michael ran past him, and shot towards the front door.  Though just as he reached for the doorknob, Edgar bit his arm, and held it in place.

“OW!” Michael muffled under his breath.  

Edgar was unfaltering, and growling into Michael’s bleeding arm.

“St…  STOP!” he ordered, pulling his hand away.  

Edgar blocked the door, whimpering at Michael’s reddening face.

“Michael?” Ryan asked, reaching the living area.  

“BACK  OFF!” Michael yelled, pushing Edgar to the side, opening the door and running off into the night.

Barking loudly, Edgar ran after Michael, keeping closely behind.  

Panicked, Ryan turned around immediately.  “DAD!  DAD WAKE UP!”

 

+++++

 

Inside their own world, the angels of The Father were speechless as they watched the events on earth unfold.

Rem created a cataclysm of fire the struck down a perfectly good sedan in Texas.  “THIS SUCKS!  WHY CAN’T WE DO ANYTHING?!” she screamed, stomping in their carpeted paradise.  

Uriel shrugged.  “Hierarchy of command.  Gabriel ordered me, third in command, to not get involved.  It cascaded down to the rest of you.  Father’s orders, nothing I can do about it,” he muttered.

Turning to Luci, Rem’s desperate gaze was begging for something.  

Luci sighed.  “Nothing I can do, sorry.  She can smite me, and I’d rather be alive if her plan comes to fruition and I need to kick Father’s “holier-than-thou” ass.  I’ll die then, so I’d rather save it.  Maybe I can at least torch his face off,” she explained.

Rem growled, huffing angrily.  

A spark flew threw them all at once.

A change in the atmosphere was noticeable, as a wave of ice shot through their veins.

“N…  No!” Rem screamed, covering her mouth.

Uriel looked away.

Luci bit the bottom of her lip.

 

+++++

 

“You don’t have to come with me, you know,” Michael mumbled.  

Edgar woofed once.  

“Fine, whatever,” Michael said.  

Edgar kept his head under Michael’s hand as they walked to the nearby beach.  After roughly ten minutes, he spotted her.  Gabriel, the angel.

In her hands, Ray was still being held.  

Edgar growled lowly at her.  

“Silence dog,” Gabriel ordered.  

Edgar kept growling anyway.

Gabriel rolled her eyes.  “The weapon?” she asked.  As if to make her point clear, Gabriel tightened her grip on Ray’s neck.  Still comatose, the lad didn’t respond to the pain.

Slowly, Michael sighed, and reached out his hand.  In his right palm, a long silver lance was created in a flash of light.  

“Good boy,” Gabriel said, taking the weapon in hand.  

Michael glared at her angrily.  “Let my brother go.  You promised!” he yelled.

“Very well,” Gabriel muttered, snapping her fingers.  Ray came back to the world, glancing around him repeatedly.  

“W..  Where am I?” Ray asked.  

He turned around, spotting Gabriel standing tall with Michael’s lance.

Ray stepped backwards.  “Oh…  Oh fuck…  Is this one of those crazy things dad said I’d get?  Wet dreams?!  Because I’m not liking this,” he muttered.  

Gabriel  pushed Ray aside, and moved straight for Michael.  “Your turn to keep your promise,” she explained.  

Lunging forward, Edgar bore his teeth at Gabriel.  He went straight for her neck.

“Fool,” Gabriel mumbled.  She swiped her hand, and sent Edgar flying into the ocean near her.  He whined, as he plunged inside the water.  

“EDGAR!” Michael cried out, rushing to save his dog.  

Gabriel grabbed Michael by the scruff of the neck, and threw him to the ground. “I don’t think so.  My dear brother, it’s time that Father returned and made this world right,” she exclaimed.  

Gabriel rose Michael’s weapon upwards into the sky.  It pointed right at Michael’s chest.  “A DEAL IS A DEAL.  YOUR LIFE FOR YOUR FAMILY!  TOO BAD THAT MY HOLY FATHER WILL RAZE THIS PATHETIC PLANET TO NOTHING!  YOUR DEATH, JUST LIKE YOUR PATHETIC HUMAN LIFE, WILL MEAN NOTHING!”

Ray gasped, still recovering from his woozy state.  

Time stood still as Gabriel’s weapon moved downward.

Michael rose his hand up, to block the oncoming weapon, just as his wings began flinging outwards to fly away.

His efforts would be in vain, as the immortal’s thrust was too quick.

“MICHAEL, LOOK OUT!”

 

.

.

.

 

.

.

.

  
  
  


The lance made contact with flesh, piercing it and causing a wave of blood to splash out.  

Michael gasped.

Edgar whined, raising his shivering body out of the ocean and onto the deck.  He limped forward, hobbling with his back leg completely severed in two.  

Gabriel’s eyes widened, spotting the prey on the end of her lance..

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

The lance had pierced through Ray’s chest, and stopped the tip of the blade from reaching Michael, by a mere inch.  

Ray’s face was barely a foot from Michael’s, covering him protectively.  At the last moment, Ray stepped in without a second thought, covering for his brother.

Blood poured out of the wound, covering the ground.

There were no final words, no witty comeback, and no jokes to tell.  The light in Ray’s eyes were gone, and he had slumped into the lance.  All that was left was a concerned glance covering his face.    

Michael was covered from the splatter of his brother’s blood.  One droplet ran down his cheek, like  tear.

“R…  Ray?” Michael asked, reaching out to him.

Gabriel screamed, lifting the lance up and throwing Ray’s lifeless body across the beach, where it bounced off the sand.  “YOU IDIOT!  YOU WORTHLESS MEAT-BAG!  I HOPE YOU ROT IN YOUR METAPHORICAL HELL!” she screeched.  Whipping the blade, the remainder of Ray’s blood flung into the sand.

Rage covered Michael’s face.  His eyes glowed a dark red, and his hands clenched into fists.  

“NOOOO!  RAY!” Geoff screamed.

The rage in Michael subsided.  Fear entered him violently.

Michael and Gabriel turned to the side, and watched as Ryan and Geoff were standing in awe at the sight.

An awe that died quickly.

“I’LL FUCKING KILL YOU!  YOU’RE DEAD, YOU GODDAMN BITCH!” Ryan shouted, belting towards Gabriel with all his might.  Weaponless, only Ryan’s fists were aimed towards the armed immortal.

Geoff fell to his knees, while his body went limp.

Gabriel sighed, raising her hand up, just like she had done with Edgar.

“RYAN, NO!  GET BACK!” Michael screeched.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

.

 

“That’s quite enough..  I’ve…  I’ve seen enough,” Father said.


	23. X is for Xanadu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an author, I realize the "fantasy": element of this story has been detracting from the overall enjoyment of the story. So consider this chapter as a "retcon", and the third part of this story will return to a "normal" element.

The thunder clapped in the middle of the dark night, illuminating the world in a flash of light.  Monty and Kerry dropped their respective notebooks, nearly knocking over their coffee in the process.

 

"Holy shit!  That scared the crap out of me!  Were we supposed to get bad weather?" Kerry asked, picking up the scraps surrounding him.  

Monty chuckled.  ”Not that I recall,” he replied.  The man mused momentarily, swirling the coffee in his cup.  ”Reminds me of something my adopted father asked me one night, right after he sent my sister away for failing a test,” he mumbled.  

 

Kerry glanced upwards, noting the seriousness upon his boss’ face.

 

"Do you ever wonder why we’re here, Kerry?" Monty asked rhetorically.  He stood up, and moved to the nearest window.  Outside the wind blew against the trees, and was cracking slowly at the trunk.  Rain began pelting on the window, and lightning flashed once more.  "Are we but mere flashes of light in the grand scheme of things, invisible to the ages of those before and after us?  Is humanity as a whole a pointless endeavor?  What is the point of our lives?  To live for some hundred years, and be forgotten in the following 50?" he asked solemnly.  

 

Kerry shrugged.  ”So we should just not exist because our lives our pointless?  For fuck’s sake, why does our lives have to have a point?  Can’t we just live for today?  Can’t we just enjoy the days we have, and to hell with being important?” he retorted.

 

Monty smiled to himself.  ”So we should live a life unchallenged?  Just enjoy ourselves, and never bother with making the world a better place?” he said, reciting his father’s speech word for word.  

 

Standing tall, Kerry’s grin couldn’t be contained.  ”What’s it matter?  Remember what you just said?  Nobody will remember us in 150 years.  So if we want to change the world, we can.  If we want to change the lives of just a few people, we can.  If we want to be lazy assholes and just live our life, we can.  Anyone who says otherwise can go fuck themselves,” he shot back.

Monty clapped slowly.  ”My sentiments exactly.  Though my father didn’t fuck himself, to my disappointment,” he remarked.

 

Lightning clapped again, bolting a tree in two and setting a small fire.

 

"Wow.  Someone must have really pissed off some God of some sort," Kerry said, stepping away from the window.

 

"Goddamn Poseidon," Monty muttered, rolling his eyes.

+++++

 

Blood covered Michael’s body.  Frozen in fear at the aftermath of Ray’s demise and the remnants of his brother’s body, he  shook.

Gabriel, clearly irritated, spins her lance around once more.  “Stupid child.  He merely delayed the inevit-”

Michael grabbed Gabriel’s armed hand, and broke it in two.

Screeching, Gabriel dropped Michael’s weapon and recoiled in pain.  

“YOU LITTLE BASTARD!  HOW DARE YOU-”

Interrupting her once more, Michael took Gabriel by the neck and flapped his wings into the air.  Rising only a few inches, he used Gabriel as a bat, and struck her against the sand repeatedly.  Leaving a crater where her body had been laid, Michael’s final strike left her in a well-fitting grave.

Glancing into the sky, Gabriel could only look into the night sky.  Storm clouds began forming around Michael’s body, and lightning crackled.  She glanced at Michael’s face, eyeing the child’s bitter face.  

Blood spatter and tears covered him.  His teeth were bore, and his breath was sporadic.  

“MICHAEL!  HOLY SHIT, CALM DOWN!” Ryan shouted, stopping short of the hole Gabriel had been stuck in.

He turned to his brother.  “Ryan, go get Ray.  Take him and dad back home.  I’ll deal with this asshole FIRST,” Michael explained, in a furious tone that sounded like a dark lord ready to destroy the world.  

Ryan staggered backwards, fearful of his brother’s eyes.  They had turned a despicable shade of red, almost blazing.

“DO IT!” Michael ordered.

Nodding, Ryan turned around and ran towards Ray’s corpse.

In the meantime, Gabriel shot out of her hole and into the sky.  Her brilliant wings were spread out widely, fleeing the locale.  

Catching up to her in a split second, Michael grabbed her by the back of her hair.  

“Nah, I don’t think so,” Michael muttered.  

Gabriel kicked around, scratching at Michael’s face with her talon-like claws of her one-working hand.  She left behind a long set of scratches, almost like a bear had struck his face.  

Unphased by her attack, fueled on adrenaline and rage, Michael broke her other hand.  Leaving her completely disabled from attacking, she was a heap in his arms.  She utilized her wings, hoping to flap away from Michael.

Michael released her hands and grabbed at her wings.  

“No,” Michael said coldly.  

Using his feet, Michael struck them into her back.  Pulling at her wings, the force between the opposing forces ripped out the wings from her sockets.  Blood sprayed from her back in an arc, and she fell to the ground beneath them, beside the weapon that she had used mere moments ago.

To the end of the beachside, Geoff could only watch in agony as his son slowly tore the angel apart.

 

+++++

 

Jake hovered over Ray’s body.  While Michael went apeshit over the bitch angel, he engrossed himself in analyzing the child’s body.  

 

Without a doubt, the child was dead on impact.  The spear had pierced his chest, completely deflating his heart. Every once of his blood had seeped out in the short time since the attack.

Ray was dead.  No amount of medical advancement would be capable of reviving him.  

 

"I brought him," Az muttered quietly.

 

Jake turned, and Azrael was holding a small sphere of light.  Amber in coloring, it shone brightly.  He grinned. “Thanks. I’ll do my thing, and you do yours, okay?” he asked.

 

Shooting his hand out, Az stopped Jake from turning away. “You realize what you’re doing, right?    

You won’t reincarnate ever again if you give up your life force to heal the child’s wounds.  Just like the very first fade, this is the end for you,” he explained matter of factly.  There was a coldness in his words as always, but were tempered by odd stammering.  

 

Jake smiled.  ”I’m a soldier of the United States Marines.  My duty is to the people of the United States of America, and to protect them from all dangers both foreign and domestic.  If my life can save this American child’s, then I am following my duty,” he muttered.  He shook off Az’s grasp, and moved back to Ray’s side.  Jake fell to his knees, and placed his hands over Ray’s open wound.  ”Besides, if he died, my brother would be sad.  My brotherly duty trumps everything,” he said, with a gentle smile.

 

A long sigh escaped Az’s throat.  ”Mortals…  I’ll never be able to comprehend your morals and ethics.  I applaud them, but I cannot understand them,” he said, glancing away.

 

Unlike his friends who slowly shattered and evaporated into the sky, Jake’s body became corporeal.  For each layer of skin that re-grafted on Ray’s body, another part of his skin vanished.  

 

When Ray’s bones re-set and formed into the cage protecting his chest, half of Jake’s head disappeared.  As blood began flowing once more in his veins and into a newly healed heart, Jake’s chest was gone.  The trauma of the injury, once wiped from Ray’s mind, was all it took to evaporate the remainder of his body.  All that was left behind was a pair of dog tags that fell into the sand next to the empty shell of Ray Ramsey.

 

Az took his place over Ray’s body, holding the small light in his hands.

 

"I hope you appreciate this life, young man," Az mumbled.

 

Slowly, he pushed the light into Ray’s forehead.  It entered inside his depths of his mind, and a warmth spread across his body.  Color returned to his face.

 

Az stepped backward as Ryan phased through him, grabbing at Ray’s bloody and torn clothes.  He sniffed painfully.  “Come on lil’ buddy…  Come on…” he mumbled.  He gathered Ray in his arms, and missed that the wound in his chest was gone.  Ryan sobbed, cradling Ray as he ran back towards Geoff.

 

Smiling, Az chuckled.  He turned away to leave, stopping as he felt a powerful presence overwhelm him.  His heart thumped.  

“F…  Father?!” he mumbled, turning around.  

 

+++++

 

Gabriel fell to the ground.  Blood poured from the ripped remnants of her wings, and whatever poise she once had was long gone.

 

Landing next to her, Michael beat her over the head with her own wings.

 

"Fucking BITCH!  How’s it feel now, huh?  How’s it feel to have something ripped completely out of you?!" Michael screamed.  Tears rolled down his face, and added to the dark red rage enveloping his face.

 

Struggling to defend herself, Gabriel could only meekly cover her face from the repeated blows.

 

"M…  Mercy brother!  Mercy!" she begged.

 

Michael stopped his strikes.  

 

Meekly, Gabriel peeked up to gauge his face.

 

Bouts of laughter left Michael’s throat.  A dark cackling reminiscent of another Jones, so many years earlier.

 

"Mercy?!  You want MERCY?" Michael screeched.  He stepped forward, stomping his foot on top of Gabriel’s rapidly moving chest.  Michael put as much pressure as he could into his foot, cracking her ribs in the process.  "Do you think Ray wanted mercy too?! I bet he did.  Now, let me think…  Did Ray get any mercy?" he quipped.  As he did, he he retrieved his lance, and pushed it close to Gabriel’s throat.  

 

Gabriel whimpers, turning away from the soon to be bloody mess of a dead angel.

Just before he pressed any deeper, Geoff’s hand crosses Michael’s shoulder.  Michael shirked, turning to face his father.  

 

The tear-stained, broken, and lifeless face spoke volumes.

 

"Don’t do it…  Just…  Just don’t do it," Geoff whimpered.  

 

Michael’s face dropped.  ”SHE KILLED RAY!  SHE WANTS TO KILL THE REST OF US!  I’VE-“

Geoff grabbed his son, pulling him into his arms.  Michael dropped his weapon, and the blood from his clothes smeared onto Geoff.

 

"I…  I don’t care…  I’m not losing anyone else tonight.  We’re going home, and we’re….  We’re just going home, okay?" Geoff ordered.  

 

Michael looked backwards, at the crumpled heap of an angel that he’d left behind.  She struggled to raise herself out of the pit, scrambling painfully.  

 

Geoff’s tight hug caused the red to slowly evaporate from Michael’s eyes, and he rested his head on Geoff’s shoulder.  “O…  Okay dad,” he said reluctantly.  

 

They turned away, leaving Gabriel behind in her state.  Ryan rejoined them, with Ray in his arms.  

 

Geoff closely ruffled the boy’s hair, sobbing into Michael’s shoulder.

 

Lightening struck once more, within inches of Geoff’s body.

 

Gabriel’s teeth and mouth were growling bitterly.  As she rose herself out of the pit her bones reset themselves in a painfully aching sound.  Her wings burned in a heap of blue flames, as new ones erupted from her back. 

 

“I…  I…  I WILL NOT BE MADE A FOOL OF!” Gabriel shrieked.  She picked up Michael’s dropped weapon and runs straight for them once again.

 

“That will be enough,” Father said.  The voice was dark, hearty, and yet…  Warm.

 

In an instant, Gabriel stopped her movement.  Her legs turned to stone, and crumbled beneath her.  She fell to the ground, losing her weapon once more.   

 

Walking out of the beachside forest, Burnie walked slowly towards them.  Unlike his usual self, Burnie’s eyes had been replaced with hot-white versions.

 

“Burnie?” Geoff asked, glancing upwards.  

 

Smiling, Burnie shook his head.  “For now, I am Father.  It means nothing to you, and I won’t bother to explain it.  Soon, it will not matter,” he explained.  

 

He walked past the mourning family, standing just before Gabriel.

 

“F…  Father?!  Father, is that you!?” she shrieked.

 

Burnie nodded.  “My promise with Saint Michael has been completed.  Humanity has proven itself,” he said quietly.

 

A white coloring covered Gabriel’s face.  

 

“F.  Father?!  HOW?!  WHY!?” Gabriel asked bitterly.  

 

Burnie smiled.  “Isn’t it obvious?  Ray, the descendant of Cain, has just placed his life above the life of his brother.  The final test, that I gave all those years ago?  Little Ray just passed it. As I promised my son Michael, I would give humanity a second chance.  Should they ever prove themselves, I would leave them in peace.  This has been accomplished,” he explained.  

 

While attempting to make heads or tails of the discussion at hand, Ray grunted in Ryan’s arms.

 

The three other Ramsey men turned down at the moving corpse.  Shocked, Ryan dropped Ray to the ground with a loud thud.  

 

“OW!  SON OF A BITCH!” Ray shouted.

 

Burnie chuckled.  “I hoped this would happen.  Humans truly are remarkable creatures,” he said, seeing the remnants of Jake inside of Ray.

 

“R…  RAY?!” Geoff stammered, kneeling downwards and checking Ray’s chest for a wound.  

 

Turning back to Gabriel, Burnie forced his palm outwards in front of her face.  “I have no need for horrendous angels such as you in my new world.  Begone, vile creature,” he exclaimed.

 

Before she had a chance to make another remark, the remainder of Gabriel’s body was turned to stone.  Instantly afterwards, she shattered into thousands of shards of stone and debris.

 

Geoff turned back around, recoiling in horror at the sight.  

 

“Relax.  Everything will be over with, very soon,” Burnie said quietly.

 

The world around them enveloped in white.  Their millions of questions would never be answered.  A ethereal form escaped from Burnie’s body, and slowly the consciousness of 6 billion people faded to sleep.

 

“Goodbye…  May you experience a life worth living, without this mess”

 

++++

 

**(5 Months Later)**

 

It was just another normal weekend at the HomeHunters, a few days before Thanksgiving.  Since their return from Hawaii, which had been an enjoyable experience for all, without any devastating incidents to report.  A quiet weekend, for certain.  

 

Yes…  

 

Perfectly quiet.

 

“HURRY THE FUCK UP YOU ASSHATS!” Michael screeched.  Running down the staircase of the HomeHunters house, he was carrying a gigantic suitcase in both hands.  

 

Not far behind, Gavin jogged with two baby carriers.  “JAAAAACK, IT’S TIME!  WE NEED YOU TO DRIVE, GEOFF IS OUT OF IT!” he yelled.

 

Behind the two, Ray was walking hand-in-hand with Griffon, who was grunting and groaning.  She clutched her stomach painfully, huffing in rhythm as she’d been taught.  At the same time, she gripped Ray’s hand as tightly as she could.  

 

“JEESUS FUCK, LAY OFF MOM!” Ray shouted, trying to pull away from Griffon’s death-grip.

 

“GODDAMNIT ADAM, CUT THAT SHIT OUT!  WE ARE NOT AT THE HOSPITAL YET!” Griffon screeched.

 

Falling close behind, Geoff was scrambling with his keys and leaping down the staircase three steps at a time. “GOTTA GO, COME ON GUYS!  MOM’S HAVING THE BABIES.  CALL RYAN AND THE GIRLS AND LET THEM KNOW TO GET A FLIGHT OUT HERE.  CALL JOEL AT WORK, AND CALL KARA AT THE MALL!  JAAAAACK, WHERE ARE YOU?!” he shouted at the top of his lungs.

 

Yes, a completely quiet weekend for the HomeHunters.

 

+++++

 

Across the street, Isaac held the remnants of his long-lost friends.  

 

The fades?  Gone.

 

The angels?  Gone.  

 

Father?  Gone.

 

Any memories the children once held of their otherworldly adventures?  Gone.

 

Their gifts?  Shells of their former selves.  Gavin’s voice was still enhanced from Isaac, Michael still had his mother’s strength, and Ray was still impassioned about gaming.  Dan’s skills with sports were still unmatched, Lindsay’s empathy was incomparable, and Courtney still maintained a strong tie with the afterlife.  

 

Though none of them knew they were special.  Isaac watched as they returned to their normal lives, happy with the normalcy.

 

With that normalcy, unfortunately, came a price.  

 

Isaac tossed the jewelry remnants of his friends into the air, questioning to himself what he had been asking since the world had been reset once and for all.

 

_“What’s my purpose now?”_


	24. Y is for Years

The HomeHunters gang, ranging from the original kids to the latest additions, had all gathered together in the hospital once more.  Though instead of the tragic reasons that had brought them together in the months prior, all were smiles inside the room.  The bland white waiting area had erupted in a plethora of brightly colored shirts, wrapped presents for the baby, and dozens of flowers of every variety.

Kara, her usually bubbling self, bounced up and down on the chair beside Joel.  “Eeeeep!  We’re gonna have little baby Ramseys!  I can’t wait, I can’t wait, I can’t WAIT!” she exclaimed.

Rolling his eyes, Joel chuckled.  “Well, I’d wait, because you do NOT want to go in there right now, trust me.  Five bucks says Griffy gave Geoff a black eye by now,” he said.

Occupants of the room nodded silently in agreement.  

The Ramsey boys exchanged a bright glance with Gavin, and were sat in the floor with one and other.  

Ray smiled happily.  “Okay, so…  I’ll teach Adam how to play games, and Michael will teach him how to box and play sports,” he explained.

Gavin nodded.  “I’ll teach Hope how to sing, and Dan can teach her how to kick boys in the balls when they bother her!” he offered.

Interrupting them, Lindsay smacked Gavin on the back of the head.  “Oh HELL no, that’s MY job!” she screeched.

Dan punched himself in the palm.  “We’ll do it together!  Combined as one, she WILL become a fearful force for testicles everywhere!” he exclaimed.

Sitting in her seat and lining out the last page of her latest comic book, Courtney rolled her eyes.  “Oh my God, they’re not even born yet.  What if Adam doesn’t like games, and what if Hope doesn’t like singing?  They might want to be scientists!  Heck, they might be the next Einsteins like that doctor said!” she exclaimed.  

The room went silent.  Quickly after, a roar of laughter echoed in the room.  

Emi and Barbara turned to each other, grinning brightly.  “Think we might one day have kids like that?  Get all excited, wondering what kind of future they might have?” Emi asked.

Rolling her eyes, Barbara huffed.  “Only if they come out of YOUR uterus,” she mumbled.  

Before the rest of their group could continue their conversation further, the elevator doors beside them dinged loudly.  Leaping out of the doors, three familiar faces bounded towards them.  

“ARE THERE HERE YET?!” Ryan shouted.  Though his face was familiar, the rest of him had completely changed.  His ponytail had been chopped off, and his punk rocker T-shirt attire had been replaced with business casual.  Atop his head was a pair of Hollywood sunglasses, that shone in the florescent light.

“Where are my babies?!” Miles exclaimed.  Much like he’d been in high school, Miles had continued to dress to impress.  In a very snazzy suit, he was clearly becoming accustomed to his new western home.  Though his shit-eating grin clearly stated that nothing had changed on the inside.

“I told you they’d break down as soon as they got here.  I believe you owe me ten bucks,” Kerry said, as he entered with Samantha and Arryn close behind.  Much like his two friends, Kerry had also adapted over the five months since moving to California. In formal wear that gave him the outward appearance of a Harvard Professor, he was by far the most formal of the group.

Samantha sighed, smacking Kerry on the back of the head.  “I’m not paying you SHIT.  You still owe me a hundred for when you bet me that I couldn’t get Burnie to make out with Monty,” she spat out.  

Her newly dyed pink hair, flowing long with bights of blonde highlights, gave Samantha a unique style all her own.  

“Remind me again why we didn’t film that?” Arryn asked.  

In the typical attire of a college slave, Arryn had gone into the dark side of hoodies and pajama jeans.  

In the rear of the elevator, JJ stepped out quietly, with Mildred camped out on his shoulder.  A bluetooth headpiece was in his ear, with a gigantic PDA in his hand.  Out of the four of them, JJ had changed the most physically.  His hair had been slicked back, and he was in a professional black suit and tie.  

“Do I fucking LOOK like I’m an idiot?  Add a 1 and three zeros to that number, or I’m going to WALK,” JJ shouted, hanging up his phone.  He huffed.  “Guys, I got us a thousand bucks for a sponsorship during our podcast!” he said proudly.

Before they could join the rest of the group, Jack grabbed Miles and Ryan by their necks, hugging them as tightly as he could.  “MY BABIES!” he shrieked.

Caiti giggled to his side as the young Ramsey men started to turn blue.  

“Not again….” Ryan mumbled.  

Their reunion was quickly cut short as the doors to the OR opened.  Entering the waiting room, a fully decked out Geoff Ramsey was in scrubs.  Though that wasn’t the oddity in the bunch.  What WAS odd was the sight of his face, which was covered in bruises.  

All eyes were on him.  

Geoff grinned, showing a missing tooth.  “I uh…  I’m not allowed to touch Griffy ever again, she hates my guts, and I’m a daddy all over again of two beautiful babies,” he said excitedly.

The room roared in applause.

 

+++++

 

Slowly, the door to Griffon’s hospital room opened.  Several hours after the birth, and after the twins had been cared for and attended to by the nursing staff, they’d finally been let inside.  

Michael, Ray, and  Gavin peeked inside with Ryan and Miles close behind.  Geoff was with them, standing a safe distance away.

Griffon rose her head up, smiling sweetly in a drug-induced euphoria.  “Hey buds…  Glad you made it…” she said.  In her arms, two bundles of joy were gently cooing.  The bundle in blue kept grabbing out of the blanket, attempting to grab at Griffon’s nose.  In a pink bundle, the other child was glaring menacingly in Gavin’s general direction.

“Awww….  Can I hold them?” Gavin asked, moving right to Griffon’s side.  Without waiting, Gavin picked up the girl, cradling her in his arms.  Her blanket fell down, revealing tufts of black hair covering her head.  “Hi Hope!  Glad to meet you!  My name’s Gavin, and I’m your big brother!” he said proudly.

Hope huffed, attempting to curl her hand around Gavin’s as he touched her hand.

Moving to the other side, Michael reached out for Adam and picked him up in his arms.  He let Adam rest on his shoulder, and patted the latest lad on the back.  “Hey buddy, welcome to the circus.  He pulled down Adam’s blanket, revealing a full head of pure blonde hair.  

Ryan snorted.  “Oh thank God, they both look like mom.  Small miracles!” he exclaimed, taking Hope from Gavin’s hands and bouncing her in his arms.

Stealing Adam, Miles pulled the child into his arms and kissed him on the forehead.  “Aww…  Can I take him with me home?”

The scream of “no” from Arryn in the waiting room and through 12 walls was clearly audible.  

Ray popped up between the two, and watched the two babies intently.  “”Aww…  They’re so cute, I could DIE!” he squealed, snapping photos of them with his smartphone.  

Finally strong enough to join the rest of his family, yet still out of Griffon’s reach, Geoff made his  way towards Adam, and picking up him.  His lip quivered.

“Hey there…  Son…” he mumbled  

The family enjoyed their moment of peace, already planning out the bright futures of their bundles of joy.  Up until a soft knock came at the door.  

Entering the room, Jack glanced to the floor.  “Geoff, we’ve got a problem.  Can you step outside for just a moment?” he asked.  

Turning to his brother, Geoff scowled.  “Jack, I’m holding my ki-”

His words stopped as he watched a wrinkly face peeked out behind Jack.  The face of Adrian Carlson

Geoff’s smile faded, and he handed Adam directly to Ryan.  “Just a moment,” he said.  Walking out of the room, he pushed Jack and his father out into the hallway.  He shut the door behind him, and glared at Adrian.

“What on earth are YOU doing here?” Geoff whispered.  Though as the rage left his lips, he was taken aback by the view.  The shell of a man he’d seen all those months ago had completely changed.  Once skeletal and pale, Adrian had gained weight and color to his skin.  The lazy outline of black under his eyes had gently faded, and the scruff of his beard was neatly trimmed to the side.  His clothes were now a respectable button up, and a pair of jeans.  All in all, Adrian had a much cleaner appearance about him.

Adrian sighed.  “Ryan called and let me know I was a grandfather again.  I wanted to come meet the little tykes, if that..  If that would be alright?” he asked.

A bitter cold rushed through Geoff’s spine.  “Wait…  Ryan?” he asked.

Nodding, Adrian smiled.  “Ryan’s been calling me every week since we met, trying to get me in AA and trying to make up with you.  I wasn’t fond of it at first, but after a while…  Well, I guess he finally got to me.  Four months sober, and goin’ strong,” he said quietly, yet proudly.  

Jack stood there uncomfortably, shifting back and force on one leg.  

“That’s, uh…  That’s good, I guess,” Geoff mumbled, looking away.  He couldn’t bear to look at that man in the eyes anymore.  What had been a dead heap of lifeless color were now bright and happy orbs of a respectable human being.  

Adrian shut his eyes.  “L…  Listen…  If you want me to go, I’ll go.  I didn’t mean to ruin your happy day, I just…  I just wanted to see my grandkids.  I want to make things right with you, and ask for forgiveness for everything I did to you.  I know it’s too late to make amends to you or everything you went through, but at the very least…  I want to try and make things right,” he muttered.

There was a horrendously awkward silence between the three grown men.  It lasted for minutes, until Geoff finally scratched the back of his head.

“I can’t forgive you.  I said that before, and I’ll say it again.  I can’t forgive you for what you did.  This isn’t some magical world where YEARS of physical abuse can just be gotten over in an hour,” Geoff said sternly.

Adrian held his head in shame.  

Geoff sighed.  “But…  But even if I can’t forgive you for that, we can try to…  Work something out or something,” he whispered under his breath.  

Adrian beamed from ear to ear, with his white teeth smiling through his mouth.  

Geoff turned around, re-opening the door to Griffon’s room.  

The three of them re-entered the room, where both twins were sat in Ray’s lap, giggling.  

All eyes were on Adrian, glancing curiously at him.

“Geoff, who is this?” Griffon asked cautiously.  “Is this the milkman?” Griffon asked woozily, giggling as the after-effects of her medication took an even greater effect.

Geoff cleared his throat.  “Uh…  Boys, this is my father Adrian Carlson.  You know, the one who beat me?” he said plainly.

“Oh,” Gavin replied, backing away from him.

Michael grunted, hissing angrily in Adrian’ direction.

“Hi Gramps.  Good to see you’re still doing good,” Ryan said pleasently, waving in his direction.

Miles turned to Ryan.  “Oh, so this is THAT guy?  The guy who savagely hurt dad by beating him with electric cords while his wife watched? Holy shit, what a douchebag,” he said.

“Tough crowd,” Adrian mumbled  under his breath.  

“Why is HE here?” Michael asked sternly.  

The group turned to Geoff, who could only shrug.  “Remember what I told you is the most important thing when it comes to stuff in our past?” he asked.

Gavin rose his hand.  “We let it go and sing a magical frozen number !” he shouted with a bright grin.

“Half right,” Geoff said, rolling his eyes.  He turned to face Adrian.  “Our past does not define us.  Our past does not control us.  So fuck everything in the past, and move on,” he said.  

Ray, having been quite silent as Adrian entered,  slowly held Hope up and in Adrian’s direction.

“That, and everyone deserves a second chance,” Ray said, with a quiet smile.

Adrian took Hope in his arms, cradling her in his arms.  He rocked her back and forth, smiling.  He cried quietly, letting his tears stream down his face.  

“I’m…  I’m sorry,” Adrian whispered under his breath.  


	25. Z is for Zenith

The musty smell of the Murdoch gym wafted in Michael’s nose.  As he reared back his right arm for a powerful strike, he nearly sneezed on the mold.  

“Focus Ramsey!” Coach Murdoch shouted.  

Michael sneezed, propelling him forward into the punching bag, where his strike was increased.  The bag held yet another dent in it, with the seams begging to be burst

Stepping away, the other children in the class backed off from the terrifying presence that was Michael Ramsey.  Even the older mentors, ranging from 18 to 35, glanced at each other in fear.  

Coach Murdoch slapped his knee.  “Hot dog, we got us a ringer for sure!  Michael, my boy, I’m putting you on the traveling team, and we are going to ROCK the circuit!  Heck, I’ll get you to teaching the other Pee-Wees!” he proclaimed.

The other teammates clapped for Michael.

Blushing, MIchael flexed his muscles.  “FUCK YEAH!  I’m the best!” he exclaimed loudly.

In the far back of the room, Dylan and Mike exchanged nervous glances.  

“He’s teaching us?  I think we’re gonna need bigger cups,” Dylan mumbled to Mike under his breath.

The two glance to their nether regions and then to the sand that was trickling out slowly from the punching bag Michael had destroyed.

Mike nodded.  “Why’d we agree to take boxing again?” he murmured back quickly.

Dylan rolled his eyes.  “Because dad said we had to take a sport, and school sports suck.  Plus, we THOUGHT it would be fun to do something with Michael,” he shot back.  

“GUYS!  OVER HERE!” Michael exclaimed.  

Off to the side, the younger boxers were gathering around Michael and a brand new punching bag.  Michael’s pre-bandaged hands started to play-punch at the bag, while he explained to the rest of his age group the best way to follow through.  

“Maybe it won’t be that bad?” Mike asked, watching the seemingly innocent practice not appear too horribly violent.

Michael turned to his buddies.  “GUYS!  Come over here already, I wanna show you how to fight one on one!” he shouted.  As he did, he held up two protective face guards.  

“Bail?” Mike asked immediately.

“Bail!” Dylan replied lively.  Both ran out of the Murdoch gym, leaving a trail of dust in their wake.  

 

+

 

Gavin smiled as he finished his latest recording.  Pressing “stop” on Ryan’s old laptop, he immediately pulled open the editing software.  

Behind him, one of their newest neighbors turned off his electronic sync device.  

“Did the music sound alright?  You wanted hard rock, right?” the boy asked.  

A rather nerdy child at first glance, the boy’s glasses framed his average face and sandy brown hair.  A little shorter than Gavin, he was surrounded by half a dozen computer systems, and hundreds of music discs.

Gavin nodded immediately.  “It was AWESOME Kdin!  If we can just get a guitar player and a drummer we’ll be a real band!  Have I mentioned how happy I am you moved here?” he proclaimed giddly.

After a few moments, the computer’s speaker exploded with the sound of synthetic music and Gavin’s voice.

"I’m going to make it bend and break…  Say a prayer and let the good times roll!  In case God doesn’t show!" Gavin sang on the recorded audio.  He then paused the recording and turned back to Kdin with a gigantic smile plastered on his face.

"Our band is going to be freaking awesome!  The Fall Down Boys will be the best band in the world!" Gavin shouted gleefully.

Kdin sighed.  ”I still say we need to work on that name,” he mumbled.

His plea went unheard, as Gavin began tackling the editing software, completely enamored by the music blasting into his face.

“GAVIN,” Meg screamed, throwing open his bedroom door.

Kdin backed away slowly and hid in the shadows.  

Blushing, Gavin turned around to see Meg Ramsey standing fiercely in his doorway.  

“Hi Meg…  Uh…  What do you want?” Gavin asked.  

Meg stepped forward and grabbed Gavin by the shoulder.  “You listen to me and listen REAL good.  I know Dan and Mia are dating, but there are more fish in the sea!  We’ve got to plan and plot!  There is this guy down the street named Kdin, and he’s got a cute butt. Come on!” she exclaimed.

He resisted, holding onto his room’s desk for dear life.  “MEEEEGGGGG, I’m trying to make my video for YouTube!  I might be a big rockstar one day and get a record label and everything!” Gavin whined.

Meg kicked Gavin in the knee, causing him to fall to the ground.  She then proceeds to drag him out of the bedroom as he groaned loudly.  “We’re not brother and sister you know, so that family crap ain’t gonna work on me!  You’re mine, so get used to it!” she shouted.

Sighing, Gavin could only lay motionless as Meg drug him into the hallway and out for more planning sessions.

Left alone in Gavin’s room, Kdin glanced at himself in a mirror and smiled.  ”I’ve got a cute butt?” he asked himself.

suddenly, moving all the way out to Texas didn’t seem so bad.

 

+

In the living room of the HomeHunters, Ray was happily holding the twins.  Adam was in one arm, and Hope in the other.  

Griffon was watching them like a hawk, but smiling all the same.

"Now guys, I’m going to give you some very important lessons about living here.  Rule number one is that you NEVER go into Jack’s room after Burrito day, or into Ryan’s room after cookie day.  Trust me, it will be a nightmare either way!" Ray explained to the twins.

Adam giggled.  

Ray leaned down to whisper.  ”Rule number two…  Don’t come in my room if the door is closed and has a sock on it.  Same rule for big brother Miles.  We’re having private time,” he said quietly.

Hope made a disturbing noise and scrunched her face.  

Ray quickly pulled down his shirt, revealing a thick scar in the middle of his chest.  “Don’t EVER go swimming in Hawaii too deep in the water, cuz you’ll fall on a rock and almost kill yourself!  Not that I would have actually DIED, but Jack acts like it and thinks you would!” he instructed.  Starting to hop his knee up and down, Ray bobbed both babies in his lap.  ”Don’t piss off Michael, or he yells for hours.  But if you ever need someone’s ass kicked, he’s your man!” he said.

Griffon smirked quietly as Geoff joined her side.  The two hugged tightly and watched Ray in secret.

"Gavin…  Gavin acts stupid, but he will help you out with any problem you’ve got.  Go to him or Jack first if you want help with your life," Ray said quickly.

Hope and Adam started cooing as Ray’s bouncing increased.  

"Uncle Joel, he’s the crazy guy with the stupid hair, will probably do just about anything for you.  He’s nuts, but nicer than just about anyone in the world.  Trust me,  he’s the kind of guy who would hide a body for you," Ray said, as he snickered.

Geoff nodded, and Griffon quickly elbowed him in the gut.

"The most important thing, so listen real close, is this…" Ray said. turning both twins to face him in a rare moment of seriousness.  "Your home is here.  Your family is here.  Everyone loves you, and no matter what happens, we are here for you.  For the best and the worst, we got your back," he exclaimed with a bright wink.

Both babies cooed loudly.  If they had the ability to clap, they would have.

"He’s so sweet," Griffon said brightly.

Geoff beamed proudly.

"That, and I’m the best big brother and your all time favorite.  So that means you gotta do what I say, and I say you take all your poopies when Michael holds you. Got it!?  That’ll teach him to save over my Skyrim data!" Ray exploded diabolically.

Griffon sighed.

Geoff beamed even more proudly.

+

The HomeHunters headquarters was full of life, energy, and a plethora of people.  With ages ranging from early thirties to late sixties, a group or twenty or more individuals were following close behind Joel and Caiti.  Lindsay, Courtney and Dan were watching from the glass interior of Joel’s office.

"This is our main office, where you will all report to for the next six months.  Parental training classes will begin at 9 AM every Saturday morning and last until 3 PM.  Lunch is provided," Caiti explained.  

The group stopped just shy of the conference room, which had been retrofitted into a miniature classroom.

A happy looking couple in their thirties raised their hands up.

"Yes?" Joel asked, pointing to the couple in question.

The woman of the two, a thin, pale like figure with a bandanna covering her head, stepped forward.  “At the end of our training program, will we be able to receive our foster children immediately?” she asked kindly.

Joel shook his head immediately.  “After the education seminar is concluded, there is a two week evaluation period where we both test and evaluate your ability to parent in controlled circumstances.  Furthermore, your HomeHunter homes are still in the process of construction, so we don’t have a suitable location to move many of you into.  However, there is also the pairing process.  Just because you are cleared and declared to be suitable HH parents does not mean that every child would work well with you.  The arrangement MUST be mutual.  I wouldn’t dare place any child into a home they were not comfortable in, or place any parent with a child that they wouldn’t get along with.  I can say that all of you, upon completion of all of our requirements, will have children in your homes by this time next year,” he said frankly, honestly, and professionally.

Another young couple to the side, a more punkish duo of females in their late twenties scoffed.  

“You’re kidding right?  I know you want these kids to have good parents, but how hard could raising a kid be?” a woman of the couple with wild pink hair asked.  

Hearing their magic cue, Joel’s kids rushed out of the room and surrounded the couple in question.

“YOU HATE ME, DON’T YOU?  EVERYONE HATES ME AND WANTS ME DEAD, JUST LIKE MY BABY SISTER AND JUST LIKE MY MOMMA!I WISH I’D NEVER BEEN BORN!” Courtney screeched, stomping her feet wildly.

“MOMMY, MOMMY, WHY DID MY FIRST DADDY HIT ME SOMETHING AWFUL?  I WANNA DIE MOMMY, I JUST WANNA DIE!” Lindsay exclaimed, sobbing fakely into her hands.

Dan pulled out a pocket knife and started twirling it in his hands.  “You ever seen The Outsiders?  Bunch of wusses, that’s what I say,” he asked with a dark voice.

Both women stepped backwards immediately from the sight.  An uncomfortable silence washes over the crowd, as many were left speechless.  

Joel chuckled, and applauded his children’s acting.  “As you can hopefully see from my wonderful children, there are things you’re just not prepared for.  Dealing with kids from broken homes and broken lives aren’t like dealing with ordinary children.  They’re wounded, and need a special hand to hold theirs,” he explained.

Courtney, Dan and Lindsay bowed to the audience and rushed behind Caiti and into her office.  Inside, they attacked a bowl of candy like a horde of zombies to an overweight cow.

Caiti giggled to herself, and motioned for the group to enter the conference room.  “If you’ll come on inside, I’ll give you your required reading and textbooks.  Next Saturday will mark the first day of all of you officially entering our very first widespread HomeHunter training.  This recruitment drive marks the first success of our organization, and the first time we’ve been able to start a whole neighborhood of HomeHunter families.  We cannot wait to see all of you succeed!” he said excitedly.  

The group of potential parents entered the conference room, where each desk was presented with a tome that would put a Chinese phonebook to shame.  Several of the younger parents stepped backward out of fear.  

“I know it looks intimidating, but it’s not all that bad, I can assure you!” Caiti said quickly, sensing the painful glares shooting her way.

Joel snorted.  “It’s worse,” he whispers to an elderly woman in the back.

 

+

 

Jack, in front of his laptop inside his cozy office, sighed painfully.  

 

Lisa Pattillo : Age 48 ; Dallas, Texas

 

He bit his bottom lip, seeing the address a mere click away.  After seeing Geoff reconcile with his own father, the discovery had prompted a visit to the McCormick Detective Agency.  It had taken less than a week for Shannon to locate his birth parents, and realize he had a younger sister three years born after he’d been taken in by the state.  Unlike him, she had stayed with the Pattillos and was apparently a successful chef.  

Jack’s eyes gazed to the e-mail he’d composed.  His finger had hovered over the “send” button for the last half hour.

 

_Dear Ma,_

 

_It’s me, Jack.  You know, Jack Pattillo.  Your first son._

 

_After everything that happened, I never thought I’d ever try to reach out and speak to you ever again.  I missed you at first, and then grew to hate you as I got older.  But time has passed, wounds have healed, and my life is in a different place than it was 30 years ago._

 

_I think I’d like to meet you and Pa again.  Just to talk and get stuff out in the open.  I found out I have a little sister named Jen Pattillo, and she doesn’t seem as screwed up as I was._

 

_If you’d like to meet, just call the HomeHunters main office in Austin, Texas.  Ask for Jack, and say it’s an emergency.  They should forward you to me immediately._

 

_Let me know,_

 

_Jack Pattillo_

_HomeHunters Board Co-Director_

 

Jack huffed, re-reading the message.  So much more he wanted to write, but didn’t have the nerve to do so.  

“Dad?” Gavin asked.

Jumping, Jack looked up from his monitor.  Gavin was waiting in the frame of the door.  Behind him was Geoff, Griffon, the twins, and the rest of the family.  Even Adrian, the Heymans, the Hullums, the Denecours, and the Narvaezes were in the main office.  

Gavin smiled.  “Come on dad, we’re heading out to celebrate the HH starting their Foster Neighborhood project!  You didn’t forget did you?” he asked brightly.  

“Of course not,” Jack said, chuckling.  He stood up, and grabbed the nearby coat.  The November chill had finally set in, requiring the family to finally break out the winter gear.  He moved to join the rest of them, standing near his laptop.  

The mouse pointer was still blinking over the “Send” button.  

Gavin groaned.  “Come on dad!  It’s time to move on!” he shouted, hopping up and down anxiously.  

Jack smiled.  “Yeah…  Yeah it is,” he mumbled.  With a swift hand motion, Jack clicked “send”, slammed the laptop shut and soon moved to rejoin his family.  He put his arm around Gavin and joined everyone for what would be a remarkable evening.

 

+

 

Outside the largest restaurant in Austin, two hooded figures stood side by side, looking inside the open windowpane.

“HURRY UP URI!  THE ORDER IS GETTING COLD!” an African American waitress in her twenties screeched.  Her orange blouse and matching orchid in her hair gave her a regal appearance alongside her curly black hair.  

Holding a platter in each hand, a professor-type blonde with a long ponytail handed the earlier waitress the HomeHunter order.  “Rem, take a pill or something.  Why are you so hyper today?” Uri asked.

Rem giggled as she effortlessly took the large platters in both hands.  “We’re alive aren’t we?  Why shouldn’t we be happy?!” she proclaimed.  Curtseying, she then skipped the entire way to the large HomeHunter table, and began handing out the orders one by one.

One of the hooded figures outside chuckled.  “I’m surprised you did that for them,” a woman’s voice said.

The other figure nodded.  “Luci, my dear, I’ve always wanted what was best for my children.  If being human and forgetting their duties is what makes Uriel, Remiel and Michael happy, who am I do disagree?  The offer still stands for you as well, my little songbird,” a man spoke.

Luci shook her covered head.  “Father, I appreciate it.  However, this isn’t my world.  There are other places that need me, and I intend to help them as best I can.  But…  I’m glad Uri and Rem got to live as humans.  They’ll like that better, anyway,” she said warmly.

Father turned away from the window and stepped into the nearby street.  Cars phased through him as the world ignored his and Luci’s presence.  

“I suppose our tale here is done.  Knowledge of our existence has been wiped, and the world should now continue as it should have aeons ago.  I also have made right a horrible wrong.  May God forgive me for my hubris all those years ago, and the crimes it caused for that poor family,” Father said, as he faded from the world quietly.

Luci smiled.  “I’m glad you did,” she said quietly.

 

+

 

Ben’s eyes fluttered open.  Before him, the messy cavalcade of junk in his room was that of any recent high school graduate.  Inappropriate posters of large-chested women, discarded garments, the latest gaming gear, and half a dozen sports posters.  

Something was off.  

Swerving his legs off the bed, Ben inspected each and every inch of his room.  Everything LOOKED in order, but something still felt off.  As if this wasn’t his room he’d lived in for the last 15 years.  As if the McCormicks hadn’t taken him in as a child, and as if he were an entirely different person.  

Ben hopped out of bed and stretched out.  “Man do I feel funky…” he mumbled.

“BEN, GET IN HERE!  BREAKFAST IS READY, AND WE NEED TO GET TO WORK SOON!” Shannon exclaimed.

Smiling, Ben ran to the door and opened it quickly.  The smell of bacon wafted through the air, and the sound of a woman’s humming made electricity shoot through his veins.

There was no reason for his heart to start pounding.  There was no reason for tears to well up in his eyes.  There was especially no reason for him to run through the house like he were being chased by an axe murderer.  

Yet, he did.  

He bounded down the staircase to the well-kept home, which was covered from head to toe in fresh flowers.  A happy looking poodle raised its head up from a leather couch, glancing at him oddly.

Ben turned the corner into the kitchen, where his father was already prepping him a plate.  Though he rushed past Shannon, and embraced the woman just behind him.

A woman in a bright pink sweater, with flowing brown hair nearly dropped her plate.  

“B…  Ben?!” Mrs. McCormick shouted, taken aback by the grasp of affection.

Ben smiled and cried all at the same time.

“M…   Mom…” he blubbered, crying into her shoulder.  

Mrs. McCormick laughed.  “Sweetie, you act like I’ve been dead for ten years!” she chuckled.

There was no reason why Ben should have laughed at that statement.  Yet…

It seemed appropriate.

 

+

 

Late at night, Griffon had stepped outside into the chilled November air.  In both of her hands were Adam and Hope, sleeping soundly in her arms.  

Waves of joy flowed through her veins as everything in life seemed perfect.  She looked up into the twinkling night sky.  “I’ve got a lot to be thankful for.  I’ve got my health, my twins, my daughter, my family, my home, and a husband who doesn’t suck all the time,” she said quietly, as not to wake the children in her arms.

A shooting star shot in the sky, and she smiled immediately.

“Just don’t ever take them away from me, and let us live happily ever after,” Griffon wished.

Hope smiled in her sleep.

 


	26. E is for End?

Darkness enveloped everything.

The buzzing of an earpiece, and a green illumination from the same source pierced the darkness.

In the green light, the sleeping figures of Jack and Caiti in a bed could be seen.  Having aged over the previous seven years, a beardless Jack with greying tips of hair reached for his glasses.

Groaning, Jack put them on and reached for the buzzing piece.

To the side of the room, a small infant began to cry loudly.

Caiti groaned louder than Jack.  “If that’s Joel, tell him he’d dead tomorrow.  This is the first night Mara’s slept since she was born!” she yelled, hopping out of the bed and moving towards the crib.  She turned on the nearby lamp, revealing a silken nightgown covering her still tiny figure.  Her long hair, down to her backside, was just as brown and bright as ever.  

Jack stuck his E-Phone into his ear and pressed into it.  “Hello?” he grumbled.

Caiti took baby Mara into her arms and started rocking her quietly.  “Seriously, if that’s Joel, he is DEAD,” she shouted.

The other end was not Joel Heyman.

“Mr. Pattillo?  This is Kathleen Zuelch, with the FBI.  Your son and his friends have been arrested and are in lockup here at my station.  While I’m sure your son was not involved with the drug trafficking going on in Club HyDros, we need to get some straight answers, and he won’t speak to us without you present.  Please hurry to the station at once,” she explained.

Jack’s face went pale.

 

[-To be Continued-](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqwvhoRbB-c)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued.


	27. Another Side ; Another Story - The Happiest of Holidays

After the drama that Jack had gone through that year, in what could only be called the most stressful time of his life, his face had finally managed to smile again.

Gavin’s near death experience, the State Fair fiasco, and meeting the dead had made for one hell of a ride.  Though it was over, and they had all survived.

Sitting beside Caiti, sharing cups of cocoa, he happily watched Gavin play jovial tunes on his keyboard, while Joel and Burnie drunkenly got all the words wrong to Jingle Bells.  Michael and Lindsay were sharing the recliner, listening to music together on an iPod, sitting just a LITTLE too closely than was necessary.  Miles and Arryn were off in his room, likely having sloppy kisses.  Kerry and Monty were off in the background, discussing plots at incoherent speeds, while Samantha sighed in the background at the sight.  Ryan still hadn’t arrived, likely still en route from his apartment in California.  Geoff and Griffon were determined to make it the perfect Christmas for their newborn children, and had spent every waking hour ensuring that they smiled.  Ray (naturally) was playing games he’d been gifted for Christmas, and loudly arguing with Mike and Dylan over whose turn it was.  Dan (naturally) was being completely oblivious to Meg’s flirtatious advances, while the two played a heated game of air hockey, on a small micro-table the boy had gotten from his “uncle” Burnie.  Brandon and Chris were off in another room, doing another recording of their weird podcast about dog parks and cats that were stuck in sinks.

Though they all turned their heads as the doorbell rang.  Springing up from his position on the couch, Michael bolted to the door and opened it without thinking.  Standing there, was Ryan, holding a plethora of gifts.

“Sorry I’m late!  Traffic was a nightmare!,” Ryan exclaimed, grunting as Michael threw himself into the boy, hugging him tightly.

Jack smiled from the couch as everyone welcomed home the tech director for Achievement Hunters.  

Geoff, especially, came over and hugged his oldest son as tightly as he could.  “You fucking ingrate!  You only call twice a week, come home every other weekend, AND you’re late for Christmas Eve?  I should disown you!,” he said jokingly, earning the man a slap on the back.

“Yeah, yeah, well, my boss is a real hardass.  Wouldn’t let me leave till we fixed the shitty issue that could have waited until AFTER new years,” Ryan replied annoyingly.

“I heard that!,” JJ shouted from the background, coming in out of the cold, with his own hands full of gifts for everyone.

While everyone began arguing with JJ over his management practices, Jack cleared his throat and gently nudged Caiti on the shoulder.  “Can we talk outside for a bit?  I…  I’ve got something I want to get off my chest,” he said.

Nodding her approval, Caiti and Jack slowly slipped outside, unnoticed as Michael began putting JJ in a headlock, and everyone rooting him on. 

On the back patio, Jack made sure it was shut firmly.  Slowly, he put his arm around Caiti’s waist, and walked with her to the edge of the house.  Looking off from the railing, the slowly setting sun of Christmas’s Eve was clearly visible.  He kissed Caiti on the forehead.  ”Caiti…  It’s been one hell of a year, hasn’t it?,” he stammered nervously.

She snorted.  “Oh, I dunno.  I could have used just a LITTLE more pandemic-like breakouts of incurable diseases,” Caiti remarked.

Jack chuckled.  “Y..Yeah.  Well, I mean…  It’s been rough for everyone.  Gavin almost dying…  Seeing Dan in pain like he was in.  Watching that man almost murder Ray…  Then you…  Almost dying my arms…,” he said, with a cringe clearly visible in his throat.

Caiti’s humor slowly disappeared, sensing the pain in Jack’s voice.  “J…  Jack?,” she said.

He shook his head.  ”All this shit made me realize how fragile life is, and…  How easy it is to see it almost be taken away,” Jack said, fumbling with something in his sweater’s pocket.  “I can’t give you a typical life, if last year’s little angel drama, my fucking family, and the Christmas party in there was any indication.  But I’m not leaving my sons behind, and I know the idea of moving in with such a big family is horrifying, but…  I hope you’ll forgive my selfishness.  Because I don’t think I could live another day without you by my side constantly,” he murmured.

Realization dawned on Caiti, and her eyes widened.  She slowly clutched her heart, and felt it skip a beat or two.

Jack knelt down to one knee, and pulled out a small black box.  He opened it up, revealing a tiny diamond ring.  It was a beautiful golden band, with a simple diamond-shaped setting.  Though most  notably was a thin line of spirals down the sides, which were two halfs of a heart.  ”Caiti Ward, will you marry me?  Crazy family, business, and paranormal shit all?” he asked nervously.  

Without a moment of hesitation, Caiti flung her arms around Jack’s neck, throwing them both to the ground, and landing to the patio wood with an audible thump.  ”YES!  OH MY GOD, YES!” she shrieked.

The two kissed each other on the cold wood, and laid in a loving embrace for several minutes.  Eventually though, Caiti look the ring from Jack, and put it on her left hand.  Looking at it, she wiped away a stray tear from her face.  

"So..  How exactly is this going to work?  I just..  Move in?" Caiti chuckled.

Jack chuckled.  ”You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but…  I’d really like you to.  My bed’s plenty big for the two of us, you know,” he said, with a toothy grin.

Thoughts of her childhood rang through Caiti’s head.  Memories of cold nights, being lonely and never knowing the warmth of a family’s love.  Her mother’s constant ignorance of her feelings, and never feeling like she belonged.  Firmly, she put on a huge grin.  “I’d love to.  How about…  Tomorrow?,” Caiti offered.

Surprised by the news, Jack laughed, and picked the both of them up.  Running inside the house, the two walked back into the main living area, where the rest of their “party” had finally arrived.  The Narvaezes, Barbara, Cameron and just about everyone else involved with their crazy life.

Jack raised his previously discarded glass, and clinked in it gently.  ”Everyone?  I, uh, have a big announcement to make, since Ryan’s finally here.” he called out.

Gaining the attention of a small army of children, teenagers, and adults, an old fear of public speaking overtook him, as all eyes were clearly focused on HIM.  

Motioning for Caiti to stand with him, he hugged her to the side.  ”Tonight, I asked Caiti to marry me, and…  She said yes.  So…  Uh…  Yeah,” Jack said proudly.

Barbara shrieked loudly, hopping up and down repeatedly with Kara in an all too giddy manner.  ”AWWW!  YOU GUYS!” she shouted, rushing past everyone and tackling Caiti with a powerful hug.  

Loud (and inappropriate) whistling came from his older boys, while the younger ones exchanged gigantic smiles.  Everyone held a long round of applause, and began to congregate around them with celebrations.  

Caiti felt a small set of hands pull on her sweater, and she looked down to see Gavin there.

“So…  You’re my mom now?,” Gavin asked eagerly, finding it difficult to breathe in the excitement.  As if it were something he’d wanted for years, and literally could not comprehend it.

Slowly, she rubbed his head and hugged him tightly.  “I sure am!  Is that okay?,” Caiti asked.

He nodded immediately.  “YES.  You’re the perfect mom!  I always wanted one like you are!,” Gavin said, leaning into her hug in a loving embrace.

The words made Caiti chuckle, but made her decision all that more cemented in her mind as she returned the hug with all the strength she could muster.

_____________

One of the primary rules of Joel and Kara’s household has transitioned into the new home.  Being that the kids were not allowed inside their bedroom, under any circumstances.  The mystery of their living arrangements had always been a quest for their children.

Though the truth of the matter?  Their bedroom was a simple affair, decorated in warm browns and  reds.  Though the biggest secret, and likely why the room had been banned, was a large heap of boxes to the side of the room, with a pharmaceutical logo on the side of it.

Having come inside from the party, Kara grabbed one of the boxes and headed into their shared bathroom.  Joel followed her into the bedroom, and flopped down on the bed.

“Bout’ fucking time with Caiti and Jack, amirite?,” Joel exclaimed loudly, a proud smirk formed on his face.

Waiting for her response, Joel was a little put off that there was, for once, silence in their bedroom.

“Kara?,” Joel asked, leaning up from the bed.  

Slowly, she opened the door to the bathroom, and was clutching a pregnancy test.  Happy tears were streaming down her face.

Joel’s jaw dropped.  “You’re kidding me…  This is a joke at my expense, right?  Because there’s no way that-”

She nodded.  “Well, Mr. Joel Heyman, after approximately nine months of trying to have a child, no thanks to my shitty system…  I’m..  I’m pregnant!,” Kara exclaimed.

A switch flipped in Joel’s mind, and he went to her side immediately.  “Okay, you know what the doctor said.  You’re going into a bubble for the next nine months, and we’re getting you to the doctor the day after Christmas IMMEDIATELY.  Got it?  No arguments!,” he said.

Kara snorted, as he escorted her to the bed.  “Motherfucker, you best not be turning into one of those psycho daddies!,” she said jokingly.

Joel rolled his eyes.  “Oh come on now.  I’m only going to be HALF psycho…  For Joel Jr.’s sake,” he said, rubbing Kara’s stomach.

“NO,” Kara shouted, quite adamantly.

 

___

 

In the back section of the house, Ryan and Emily had met up.  Unlike Arryn and Samantha, Emily hadn’t been able to make the transition to California, instead going to the local college to begin the process of getting her medical degree.  

“Enjoying your break?,” Ryan asked, turning to his girlfriend, and planting a smooch on her forehead.  

Emily nodded immediately.  “For fuck’s sake, Chemistry is a bitch.  I want to be a SURGEON, why do I need that shit?  Though Anatomy is fun, and I like Biology.  Can’t wait till I actually get INTO medical school though.  I’m sick of the pre-requisite classes tool.  Taking Comp pis just wasting my time,” she said, letting her hair down and complaining as much as she wanted.  

Ryan smiled, letting her lean into his shoulder.  “I miss you.  Long distance sucks, you know,” he said.

She nodded, calming down slightly.  “Mom and Dad still think I’m crazy.  I mean, they love you and want you to father a grandchild for them immediately, but…  They don’t understand why I’m in school and not being some…  Housewife of yours in Cali.  I blame my family, who seems to be stuck in the 50’s,” Emily said.  

He shuddered.  “Yeah, no, that would be boring for you.  You’re the kind of girl who…  Knows EXACTLY what she wants,” Ryan said.

After that, the two shared a quick, chaste, kiss.  

Emily’s face, however, did change, quickly scrunching up.  “But um…  You wouldn’t…  Hate me living with you, right?,” she asked.

Hearing those words, Ryan’s turned blank, unsure of what to make from them.

“Well, I mean…  Let’s just say that…  I found a college in Cali that DOESN’T cost a million dollars, and has a scholarship for someone who has a perfect 4 point in all my freshman science classes.  A college where…  I may have already applied and accepted into.  A college that…  Is expecting me mid-January?,” Emily asked sheepishly.

Before she could finish her choppy sentences, Ryan put on a smug smile.  “Well, I suppose I’ll have to kick my mistress out!,” he said jokingly, pulling her into a much longer kiss and nodding his head.  “I’d love to have you,” he said immediately.  

“RYAN!,” shouted a much older woman, opening the back screen door and rushing through it.  She was wearing a rather old set of scrubs, and whose golden blonde hair was tied up in a bun. The woman was beaming from ear to ear as she threw her arms around Ryan’s shoulders.

He grinned.  “Hey mom,” Ryan said lovingly.

_

“I…  I love you!,” Meg shouted.

Inside her room, the girl was blushing wildly.  Standing across from her, Dan’s jaw dropped.

“Y…  You what?!,” Dan stammered out, beginning to tremble out of nervousness.

Meg nodded her head.  “I…  I love you!  So..  So do you…-” she mumbled.

Dan put his arms up defensively, waving them.  “Uh listen…  You’re a really nice girl, but, I uh… I don’t think…,” he said.

Sensing his hesitation, Meg’s heart fell, and her expression turned sour quickly.

Clearly distraught, Dan finally let out a big sigh.  “You know what?  Fuck it, I’m sick of this,” he said, clearing his throat.  “Meg, I can’t like you, because it’s against the “bro code”,” he said.

She raised her head up.  “Bro…  Code?,” Meg asked, with a voice thick with sarcasm.

Dan, however, nodded.  “Yep.  One of my bros has a HUGE crush on you.  He’s just too shy to admit it,” he said.

Slowly, Meg covered her mouth.  “Wait..  One of your…  Bros?,” she asked momentarily.

“Who are Dan’s friends?  Michael?  No, he’s got Lindsay.  Dylan?  No, he’s got that other girl.  Mike’s in love with his PC, so it can’t be him.  Ray?  Pfffft, yeah right.  Well it couldn’t possibly be Gavi-,” Meg mentally argued, slowly coming to a realization.

Dan chuckled.  “I know, right?  Lucky girl,” he said winking.

“G…  Gavin?  GAVIN likes me?,” Meg shouted in disbelief.

Turning just outside her room, Dan opened the door, and whistled loudly.  “YO.  GAVINO.  Get your ass in here!,” he shouted.

Obeying his friend, Gavin entered Meg’s room and blushed wildly.

Standing between them, Dan cleared his throat.  “Okay, so…  Meg, met Gavin, the guy who’s had a massive crush on you since the State Fair.  Gavin, meet Meg, who seems to like me for GOD KNOWS WHY.  Though I’d think she’d be MUCH happier with the great superstar Gavino instead,” he said, laughing.

Leaving the two alone, Dan walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

An awkward silence was had between the two of them.

“Hi,” Gavin said.

“Hi,” Meg replied.

__________

“BRO, GET ME A BEER!,” Barbara exclaimed loudly from the couch, firmly attached to Emi’s lap.

Geoff rolled his eyes in the kitchen, and reluctantly did as he was told.

Emi chuckled.  “Wow, you’ve got him wrapped around your little pinky, don’t you?,” he asked playfully.

Taking her beverage, Barbara cracked it open with her teeth effortlessly.  “Not as much as you!,” she said, trailing her finger around his scruffy beard.

He laughed even louder.  “Yeah..  Yeah you do!,” Emi said, popping out a small black box and presenting it to her.  Cracking it open, there was an EXTRAVAGANT ring inside.  “That bastard Pattillo beat me to it, but you know, we make a pretty good team.  We both work weird schedules and would NEVER meet anyone normal.  I love the way you act, and honestly…  You crack me up,” Emi said with a playful wink.

Barbara took the ring and played with it in her fingers.  “So the owner of a multi-billion dollar company just asked me to marry him.  You know, MOST women would be all over this shit,” she said, with a playful wink.

Smiling back, he kissed her on the back of the head.  “Good thing you’re not most women then,” Emi proclaimed.

“Two conditions.  One, we elope to Vegas, because I’m not dealing with wedding bullshit.  I’m too busy.  And two?  After that creepy Cain shit that went down, we’re adopting if we want kids.  If you can do that, then-” Barbara started to say, in an oddly serious tone.

“Done,” Emi fired back, without even having to think.

_________

Cameron, after hearing all of the horrendously peppy news about love, had slowly exited outside the house, and taken up residence on the front porch.  Downing another beer, he rubbed his face vehemently.

“Sickening, isn’t it?  All that love?,” Carter said, joining him by leaning on the fenced area of the porch.  

He nodded immediately.  “Married, getting married, pregnant, moving in together, and getting married.  Where the fuck is MY happy ending!?  Seriously, is it THAT hard to find someone who doesn’t suck?,” Cameron shouted.

Nodding beside him, Carter sighed.  “You think you’ve got it bad.  Try going on first dates and saying “hey, my name is Carter, and I have a nearly 13 year old nephew/son thing going on,” he said.

Cameron snorted.  “Oh yeah?  I got you beat.  Try going on first dates, and telling them you’ve got a six year old at home!,” he shouted back.

Smiling, Carter turned to him.  “How is Ruby doing?  Still running around everywhere?,” he asked.

He nodded.  “Yeah, thank god she wasn’t like most HH kids.  No tragic backstory.  They just…  Found her!  No memories of anything, so she’s a normal kid.  I hope it stays that way, honestly,” Cameron said.  

Silence returned between the two, until Cameron turned up to the man re-running their conversation through his head.  “Hey, uh…  Question.  You date guys?,” he asked.

Carter shrugged.  “I suppose.  Gender’s not really a problem with me, it’s all about the connection I feel with people.  Being pan is both awesome, and a royal pain in the ass,” he said, downing his beverage much like Cameron had been doing earlier.

“Really?  Okay then!  You, me, and a fancy restaurant.  Sound good?,” Cameron offered.

Nearly choking on his drink, Carter laughed his ass off.  “I am at LEAST ten years older than you!,” he said bluntly.

Cameron shrugged.  “Can’t be any worse than dating people my own age,” he said.

After thinking for a few moments, Carter sighed.  “Fine.  One date.  Though you’ll be sick of me by night’s end, I promise you,” he said confidently.

__________

 

Christmas Eve came and went, and Christmas morning was soon upon them.  Sleeping in their bedroom, with two bundles of joy in between them, Geoff and Griffon kept looking at them in wonder.  The way they never cried without a good reason, and just smiled constantly.  

“I bet they’re REALLY smart,” Geoff asserted in a whisper, kissing the boy on the head.

Griffon snorted.  “Yes, because OUR children are going to be geniuses,” she retorted.

A serious grimace overtook Geoff’s face.  “Yeah, well…  If there is anything I’ve learned in my lifetime, it’s that children are NOT their parents,  by any means.  That the past means nothing, and that anyone can be whoever they want to be, so long as they go for it with everything they have,” he offered.

Cooing in agreement, the girl twin seemed to enjoy his speech.

Griffon smiled.  “Well, there we have it then!,” she said, cuddling closer with the girl.

“Merry Christmas Hope, and merry Christmas Adam,” Geoff said, kissing both of them on the forehead.

Sounds of a loud footsteps coming down the stairs indicated the start of Christmas morning, and the visit from Santa Burnie looming nearer.

“Merry Christmas Geoff,” Griffon said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips.

Once he was let up for air, he nodded.  “Merry Christmas Griffy,”

“OOOOOOOOO” both babies said at the same time.

 


	28. Another Side ; Another Story - Precious Cargo

Leaning against his perfectly good Sedan, and sitting outside his perfectly good job, Gus Sorola was sighing contently.  “This.  THIS is the good life,” he said dreamily, enjoying the glorious hour-long lunch that kept him away from the horrendous sorrows that lived inside DHS.  On that particular day, he’d already had to deal with two girls that had committed rape on unsuspecting boys while in their group homes, a teenage girl who’d been used as a drug mule, and a six year old girl who had been beaten within an inch of her life, and was currently in the ICU, who might or might not make it.  Then, of course, there was the amnesiac girl that Carter had brought in.  A truly terrible sight, to be sure.  

To top off the already wonderful hour of peace, a steaming bag from Whataburger was slowly filling his car with the savory scent of spicy condiments and freshly made french fries.  Whiffing in the scent, Gus sighed happily, opening up the bag.  

“That smells really good!,” a little girl said, holding a teddy bear.  Gus leapt up in surprise, falling on the side-view mirror, and ripping it off his perfectly good Sedan.  

“MOTHERFU-” Gus started to yell, cooling his jets as he took in the sight before him.  Clearly one of the kids from the inside building running away, a girl in ragged, torn clothes was trembling beside him.  Almost skeletal, the poor child was underweight and malnourished.  Patches of her blonde hair was slowly falling out.  Shaking off the surprise, Gus put on his best smile.  “Hey there kiddo.  Whatcha doing out here?,” he asked, bending down to her level.

Hugging the teddy bear tightly, the girl hid her face from Gus.  “I’m..  I’m really scared mister…” she mumbled, motioning towards the building.  “M..  Mr. Hullum says he’s going to get me in a new home.  But…  But I’m scared I’ll have to go back to mommy and daddy again,” the girl asked innocently enough.  

Grunting, Gus looked away.  “What happened to your mommy and daddy?,” he asked.

Sniffing back a large quantity of snot, the girl wiped it over her bear’s head.  “I don’t know!  The police came in my house and brought me straight here, to Mr. Hullum!,” she explained.

Gus shut his eyes, remembering the case file Matt had brought him not two hours ago, and wanted to talk about after lunch.  A typical case, really.  Addict parents.  The girl had gone in and out of foster home for years, with her parents constantly getting her back.  Another horrifying hole in the system.  A sad fact, really.

Opening his eyes back up, Gus tried to put on a happy smile.  “Sweetie, do you like your mommy and daddy?,” he asked, taking in a big breath, and a nervous shake.

Unlike most children, the girl hesitated.  Peeking out from the bear, she looked into Gus’s eyes, tears welling up.  “Sometimes…  Mom’s scary, and daddy pulls my hair.  I don’t like home,” she explained.

“I’m sorry,” Gus said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Standing behind a desk and deciding the fates of children was easy.  Since becoming the Director, he rarely had to see their faces, and left the bulk of the emotional work to his senior agents like Barbie and Matt.  As much as he hated to admit it, he had slowly begun to wear himself out, and needed the disconnect.  As much as it broke his soul to say that.

“Hey Mister?,” the child asked, pulling at Gus’ shirt, and ripping a hole in his perfectly good button-up shirt.  “OH!  Sorry!  I’m so sorry!  I’m sorry!,” she said, looking quite frightened.

Gus laughed it off.  “It’s just a shirt!  Relax!  Now, what do you want?,” he asked, trying to not cry at the lost of his favorite pink button-up.

Holding back tears of fright, she shook her head.  “You’re the boss, right?  Mr. Bus?” she asked.

“It’s Gus,” he replied.

Nervously, she gulped.  “When Mr. Hullum left me in his office, I snuck out to use the bathroom.  But then…  I heard Mr. Hullum, and a girl named Barbie talking.  They said…  Mr. Bus was the boss, and he made all the decisions.  They said he put his fat ass on the Sedan out front on lunch, so I came to look for you,” she said, clearly not knowing what the one particularly word meant.  

Gus attempted to control a snort, and nodded in agreement.

“Mr. Hullum…  Mr. Hullum told Barbie, he wanted me to go into the house with Barbie and Mr. Narwaymanz.  He said they had a great home, and I wouldn’t get hurt again.  But…  But Mr. Bus had to say yes first, cuz it was special,” she said, trembling.

**_Oh._ **

Barbara and Emilio, almost immediately after being married, had gone through the HomeHunters program and gotten the proper certification.  Even better, Emilio cashed out the whole costs for a HH-approved home for 4 or more kids, and offered to opt out of Government aid, so more funds could go to homes that needed it.  Only a week ago, they’d gotten state approval to be an official HomeHunter family, and were waiting on their first kids.  So of course, Matt clearly wanted this girl, a repeat offender, to go into the HH12.  

“Mr. Bus?,” the girl asked.

Taken out of his thoughts, Gus watched a confidence burn in her eyes.  A flame that was hotter than the middle of July.  

“I want to go, so…  Can I?  Please!?  Pretty please!?  Barbie seemed REALLY excited, and Mr. Hullum says its the best home EVER!  So I want it, please?  Can’t I please have it?,” she asked, with her eyes pleadingly looking over him.  

Taken aback, he chuckled.  “Well, this is a first.  I’ve never had anyone be so…  Direct with me before!  Usually, people run in terror from me,” he said, in a pleasant surprise.

Confused, the girl looked at him oddly.

Clearing his throat, Gus held his hand out to her.  “Why don’t you eat some lunch with me?  I think…  I think I can call old man Heyman and get you in TODAY with Barbie and Emi.  How’s that sound?,” he asked brightly.

The girl’s mouth widened by a mile, and she dropped her bear, to hug Gus around the waist.  As she did, his lunch flew out of his hands, and dumped over the parking lot.

“S..  Sorry!  Can I still go with Barbie?,” the girl asked, looking up at Gus worryingly.

With a stern face, he looked down on her.  “That was my PRECIOUS cargo!,” he said in a joking manner, quickly smiling away his anger.  “But you’re more precious!  Come on, let’s go get you a new home!,” he said, taking her hand and slowly walking back into the building.

“Oh?  What’s your name?,” Gus asked, laughing at the sudden realization.

The girl looked up, with a toothy smile.  “I’m Olivia!,” she said.

Gus smiled.  ”Well Oliva, you’re never going to have to worry about being scared ever again.  I  _ **promise,”**_ he said, in a confident tone that Olivia immediately believed.


End file.
